Königreich der Himmel Fiktive Romanvorlage
by u-chebin estel anim
Summary: Dies ist eine fiktive Romanvorlage, die den Leser tiefer in die Welt Balians, den jungen französischen Schmied zur Zeit des zweiten Kreuzzuges, mitnehmen soll, als es der Kinofilm aufgrund seiner Kürze tun konnte.
1. Chapter 1

**Königreich der Himmel**

**Fiktive Romanvorlage  
zum verfilmten Drehbuch von William Monahan**

„Kingdom of Heaven"

(Mit Anmerkungen zur Geschichtsschreibung und Bezügen zum Film)

by** ú-chebin estel anim  
**

Hauptperson: Balian / Rating PG 12

Kapitel 15, 16 und 18 auch mit Versionen ab PG 18 vorhanden

_**Work finished**_

Disclaimer 

Die Figuren, soweit sie von Drehbuchautor William Monahan eigenständig entwickelt und/oder gegenüber ihren historischen Vorbildern abgeändert wurden, sind geistiges Eigentum von William Monahan und auch die Handlung und Reden, soweit sie sich mit der verfilmten Geschichte decken, gehört William Monahan.

Jede weitere eigenständige Erzählung um die Personen des Geschehens sind meines Geistes und mein Besitz. Mit dieser fiktiven Romanvorlage zum Drehbuch von William Monahans Werk „Kingdom of Heaven" verdiene ich kein Geld und habe sie auch keinem Verlag angeboten.

Das Deckblatt und die Kapitelbanner sind Kreationen von mir und die Rechte zur Nutzung liegen bei mir.

Die in Auszügen verwendeten Bilder sind der Community „JohnnyfeatOrlando" entnommen. Es ist mir nicht bekannt, daß diese Bilder mit Copyright geschützte Bildvorlagen sind. Sie hatten weder Signatur noch Wasserzeichen, die durch mich zur Verwendung entfernt werden mußten.

**Inhalt**

Die Zeit zwischen dem 2. und 3. Kreuzzug. Die Geschichte Balians, einem Schmied, der sich durch Schicksalsschlag und Leid auf die Suche nach einer besseren Welt begibt und als unehelicher Sohn eines Ritters im Königreich Jerusalem der damaligen Zeit das Erbe seines Vaters antritt und seinem Gewissen folgend zum Verteidiger Jerusalems wird.

Die fiktive Romanvorlage soll den Leser mit in die Welt Balians nehmen und die Lücken des Mediums Film schließen und gleichzeitig vermitteln, wie ein Roman für dieses tolle Skript von Monahan, nach dem der Film „Kindom of Heaven" entstanden ist, aussehen hätte können.

Reviews bitte ins Forum oder direkt an 


	2. Kurzfassung

_**Kurzfassung

* * *

**_

Dies ist eine fiktive Romanvorlage, die den Leser tiefer in die Welt Balians, den jungen französischen Schmied zur Zeit des zweiten Kreuzzuges, mitnehmen soll, als es der Kinofilm aufgrund seiner Kürze tun konnte. Ich habe den Film sehr oft im Kino angesehen, aber dennoch basiert diese Erzählung auf meinen Erinnerungen und meinen Recherchen in der Historie. Ich berichte hier vom Leben Balians, der als unehelicher Sohn eines Ritters, nach vielen Schicksalsschlägen, seinem Vater in das Königreich Jerusalem folgt. Als sein Vater stirbt, wird ihm auf dem Totenbett vom Vater das Leben und die Verantwortung für die Menschen seines Lehens und der Eid der Familie übergeben, die Wehrlosen zu schützen. Balian wächst an dieser Aufgabe und wird durch seine Aufrichtigkeit und Integrität zum Verteidiger Jerusalems und muß sich seinem schwersten Kampf stellen.


	3. Inhaltsverzeichnis

_**Disclaimer **_

Die Figuren, soweit sie von Drehbuchautor William Monahan eigenständig entwickelt und/oder gegenüber ihren historischen Vorbildern abgeändert wurden, sind geistiges Eigentum von William Monahan und auch die Handlung und Reden, soweit sie sich mit der verfilmten Geschichte decken, gehört William Monahan.

Jede weitere eigenständige Erzählung um die Personen des Geschehens sind meines Geistes und mein Besitz. Mit dieser fiktiven Romanvorlage zum Drehbuch von William Monahans Werk „Kingdom of Heaven" verdiene ich kein Geld und habe sie auch keinem Verlag angeboten.

* * *

**Inhaltsverzeichnis

* * *

Kapitel**

**1** -**Zweiundzwanzig Jahre zuvor**  
Unglückliche Liebe 

**Kapitel** **2** -**Acht Jahre später**  
Balian

**Kapitel 3 -Sünde und Vergebung  
**Der Beginn einer Suche

**Kapitel 4 -Zerstörte Träume  
**Verluste

**Kapitel 5 -Ein Hauch von Nähe  
**Ein Neubeginn

**Kapitel 6 -Der Weg nach Messina  
**Vater und Sohn

**Kapitel 7 -Es geschieht alles so wie Gott es will  
**Fremd und Allein

**Kapitel 8 –Vertrauen**  
Freundschaft

**Kapitel 9 –Hoffnung**  
Zwischen Sorge und Glauben

**Kapitel 10 –Jerusalem  
**Vergebung

**Kapitel 11 -Ein neues Leben  
**Das Erbe

**Kapitel 12 –Erwartungen  
**Sohn Godfreys von Ibelin

**Kapitel 13 –Freunde  
**Tiberias, André und Balian

**Kapitel 14 –Ibelin  
**Zuhause

**Kapitel 15 –Liebe und Gewissen**  
Verbotenes Glück  
2 Versionen für PG 12 und 18 

**Kapitel 16 –Traum und Wirklichkeit**  
Der Anfang vom Ende  
2 Versionen für PG 12 und 18 

**Kapitel 17 –Salah-al-Din**  
Von Feindschaft und Respekt Kapitel 18 –Königreich des Gewissens  
Entscheidungen  
2 Versionen für PG 12 und 18 

**Kapitel 19 –Der König ist tot, lang lebe der König**  
Gott will es!

**Kapitel 20 –Die Schlacht um Hattin**  
Vernichtende Niederlage

**Kapitel 21 –Für die Menschen**  
Warten auf das Unvermeidliche

**Kapitel 22 –Zwischen Hoffnung und Untergang**  
Kampf um Jerusalem, der erste Tag

**Kapitel 23 –Schuld, Respekt und Freundschaft**  
Kampf um Jerusalem, der zweite Tag

**Kapitel 24 –Wenn ihr die Waffen streckt...**  
Kampf ums Leben

**Kapitel 25 –Der Kreis schließt sich  
**Epilog Zuhause!

**Das Glossar kann hier downgeloadet werden: http/rapidshare.de/files/17947832/Glossar.doc**

**Die Kapitelbilder sind unter www. beim Hoster photopucket abgelegt unddort zu finden unter/albums/a310/sabaul/Roman KOH**


	4. Vorwort

**_Disclaimer _**

Die Figuren, soweit sie von Drehbuchautor William Monahan eigenständig entwickelt und/oder gegenüber ihren historischen Vorbildern abgeändert wurden, sind geistiges Eigentum von William Monahan und auch die Handlung und Reden, soweit sie sich mit der verfilmten Geschichte decken, gehört William Monahan.

Jede weitere eigenständige Erzählung um die Personen des Geschehens sind meines Geistes und mein Besitz. Mit dieser fiktiven Romanvorlage zum Drehbuch von William Monahans Werk „Kingdom of Heaven" verdiene ich kein Geld und habe sie auch keinem Verlag angeboten.

* * *

**_Vorwort_ **_**

* * *

**_

_**Frankreich 1184** _

_Gut hundert Jahre sind vergangen, seit Jerusalem von christlichen Heeren erobert wurde._

_Noch immer bedroht Armut und Hunger die Bevölkerung in Europa._

_Bauer und Fürst verlassen Europa auf der Suche nach Wohlstand und Freiheit in Richtung Jerusalem._

_Andere kehren für kurze Zeit zurück in die alte Heimat, um neue christliche Soldaten anzuwerben._

_Aber ein Ritter kehrt zurück auf der Suche nach seinem Sohn…_

Ein Mann stand auf der Festungsmauer Jerusalems und blickte von der Stadt aus gen Norden. Sein Blick war ausdruckslos in die Ferne gerichtet und seine Gedanken gingen zurück, weit zurück in seine Jugendzeit. Godfrey, Baron von Ibelin und Lehrer des jungen Königs Balduin IV, konnte sich nicht mehr von einem Gedanken der Hoffnung losreißen. Sein Weg- und Waffengefährte André, seines Zeichens Hospitaler 1 und Godfreys Beichtvater, hatte ihn an das erinnert, was er in Frankreich zurückgelassen hat.

Tiberias, nunmehr Berater des Königs, er und André waren vor langer Zeit mit dem Vater des Königs in dieses Land gekommen, um eine neue Welt, eine bessere Welt zu finden. Was sie fanden, war Kampf und Tod und die bittere Erkenntnis, daß das wofür sie im Übereifer ihrer Jugend kämpften, nicht gottgewollt sein konnte. Toleranz und Respekt waren in dieser Zeit keine Tugenden der Ritter, und erst mit dem jungen König schien sich die Geschichte zu wandeln.

Godfrey und seine drei Freunde waren des Kämpfens müde, und nach dem Tod seiner Frau und seines Sohnes vor vielen Jahren hatte Godfrey seine Ländereien in Ibelin dem Verwalter überlassen und sich der Erziehung der Königskinder Balduin und Sybilla 2 gewidmet. Tiberias hatte sich auf seine Besitztümer 3 entlang der syrischen Grenze zurückgezogen und André war in den Johanniterorden eingetreten. Über die Jahre war Balduin zu einem toleranten und wißbegierigen Mann herangewachsen, der nach dem Tod seines Vaters ein kluger Souverän von Jerusalem war und einen zerbrechlichen Frieden mit Salahadin 4, dem Herrscher der Sarazenen, aufrecht erhielt 5. Die drei Freunde hatten sich wieder zusammengefunden und in den letzten Jahren ihren jungen Herrscher so gut es ging unterstützt.

Aber immer neue Ankömmlinge, machtgierige Ritter aus den christlichen Ländern, ließen nichts Gutes für die Zukunft hoffen. Und Balduin IV war krank. Er würde sich nicht mehr lange gegen seinen Tod wehren können, und es gab genügend Fürsten und Ritter, die nicht mit der Vision Balduins vom Frieden übereinstimmten. Sie waren wie Geier, die nur auf den Tod des Königs warteten, und der Traum von einer besseren Welt schien mehr denn je in weite Ferne gerückt zu sein.

Godfrey senkte den Kopf, stampfte mit dem Fuß auf und seufzte: Diese Zeit des Friedens war dem Ende geweiht, und schon seit Wochen quälte ihn die Frage, was bleiben würde von seinem, von ihrem Traum einer besseren Welt. Was würde überdauern von ihm und seinen Hoffnungen, seinen Erkenntnissen? Wer würde sein Vermächtnis, den Glauben an Gerechtigkeit und den Eid seines Hauses weitertragen?

Und seine Gedanken kehrten wieder in die Vergangenheit zurück, zurück zu jenen Tagen, als er Haus und Hof seines Vaters verließ um in ein fremdes Land zu gehen und sich selbst eine neue Welt zu schaffen. Seine Gedanken kehrten zurück zu der Frau, die er damals liebte und zu dem ungeborenen Kind, seinem Kind, das er nie kennengelernt hatte.

Dieses Kind barg alle seine Hoffnungen, aber auch seine Ängste, denn er hatte seine Mutter zurückgelassen. Er hatte sie aus verletztem Stolz aus seinen Gedanken verbannt und war einem Traum gefolgt, der nun endgültig zu zerbrechen drohte. Heute war ihm klar, daß er Majon keinen Vorwurf hätte machen dürfen; hatte er nicht selbst Stunden vorher ohne sie zu fragen eine Entscheidung getroffen, für die es aus seiner Sicht keine Alternative gab? Wenn er wollte, daß die Mutter und das Kind mit ihm nach Ibelin kamen, dann mußte er um Vergebung bitten. Aber er wußte nicht einmal, ob das Kind geboren worden oder seine Mutter noch am Leben war. 6

Godfrey drehte sich abrupt um und verließ die Mauer um seinen Freunden seine Entscheidung mitzuteilen. Er würde nach Frankreich zurückkehren und die Mutter und sein Kind suchen. Es war eine gefahrvolle Reise mit einem unsicheren Ausgang. Aber es war seine letzte Hoffnung auf Frieden und Vergebung für sein unruhiges Herz. Und es war die einzige Zukunft, die er noch hatte.

_

* * *

_

_**Anmerkungen** _

**1>** Allgemeine Bezeichnung für eine Gruppe von Orden (Johanniter, Deutscher Orden etc.), die sich überwiegend um die Belange der Pilger kümmerten und sich im Pflege- und Hospizdienst einbrachten.

**2>** Bezug zum Film: Sybilla führt Balian zum König ...S: aber ich wußte wer Ihr seid. Es ist unverkennbar. Ich liebte Euren Vater und ich werde Euch lieben...

**3>** (siehe Abb. 1 im Glossar)

**4>** Salah-al-Din (1138-1193) gelang es, die verfeindeten arabischen Stämme und islamischen Glaubenrichtungen zu vereinigen und ein schlagkräftiges Heer aufzustellen.

**5>** Sultan von Syrien und Ägypten, den zwei Ländern, welche die Stadt und das Hoheitsgebiet Balduins einschlossen.

**6>** Die Sterblichkeitsrate von Neugeborenen und deren Mütter im Kindbett waren enorm hoch. Jede 3. Frau starb am Kindbettfieber.

* * *

Reviews bitte ans Forum oder direkt an mich:

**Glossar kann hier downgeloadet werden: http/rapidshare.de/files/17947832/Glossar.doc **

**Die Kapitelbilder sind unter www. beim Hoster photopucket abgelegt und dort zu finden unter/albums/a310/sabaul/Roman KOH**


	5. Zweiundzwanzig Jahre zuvor

_**Disclaimer **_

Die Figuren, soweit sie von Drehbuchautor William Monahan eigenständig entwickelt und/oder gegenüber ihren historischen Vorbildern abgeändert wurden, sind geistiges Eigentum von William Monahan und auch die Handlung und Reden, soweit sie sich mit der verfilmten Geschichte decken, gehört William Monahan.

Jede weitere eigenständige Erzählung um die Personen des Geschehens sind meines Geistes und mein Besitz. Mit dieser fiktiven Romanvorlage zum Drehbuch von William Monahans Werk „Kingdom of Heaven" verdiene ich kein Geld und habe sie auch keinem Verlag angeboten.

* * *

_**Kapitel 1**__**

* * *

**_

**_Zweiundzwanzig Jahre zuvor in Frankreich_**

Godfrey, dritter Sohn den Barons von Rhazes, stand nachdenklich am Rand des Übungsplatzes und sah den Rittern des Bertrand de Blanchard bei ihren Waffenübungen zu. Es war später Vormittag und er hatte sich heute mit Ihnen schon gemessen und sich als guter Schwertkämpfer bewiesen. Aber er war unkonzentriert und seine Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um das Gespräch, das er vor knapp einer Woche mit seinem Vater geführt hatte. Sein Vater, ein strenger und tief gläubiger Mensch, hatte ihm und seinen Brüdern wenig Liebe entgegengebracht. Für ihn zählte nur das Wappen und seine Pflichterfüllung; und so hatte er schon früh seinen zweiten Sohn ausbezahlt und fort von Haus und Heim geschickt.1 Nun war die Reihe an Godfrey. Als dritter Sohn würde er aber kein Erbe erhalten, und er hatte nur die Wahl, sich als Ritter seinem ältesten Bruder zu verdingen oder sich einem anderen Fürsten anzuschließen. Bei den herrschenden unruhigen Zeiten2, in denen immer wieder einer gegen den anderen in den Krieg zog, konnte es so leicht passieren, daß er irgendwann gegen seine Brüder würde kämpfen müssen.

Vor seinen Augen hatte er die Lösung. Er könnte sich Bertrand de Blanchard anschließen und sein Heimatland verlassen. Die Ritter waren auf dem Kreuzzug3 ins Heilige Land. Aber er zögerte, liebte er doch Majon, die Magd des Schmiedes. Majon war ein Mädchen seines Alters. Sie hatte vor drei Jahren ihre Eltern bei einer Hungersnot verloren. Der Schmied, ein braver Mann, kannte ihre Eltern gut und nahm sie deshalb bei sich auf.

Majon - er kannte keine sanftere und zurückhaltendere Frau als sie. Sie hatte ihn mit ihren rehbraunen Augen, bei deren Anblick er das Atmen vergaß, bezaubert. Ihr Lächeln war wie das Erblühen einer Rose. Zart war es und zögerlich, fast ein wenig scheu, doch wenn sie dann lächelte, erwärmte sich sein Herz; und er wünschte sich, er könne die Zeit anhalten. Majon legte wenig Wert auf Äußerlichkeiten und so war ihr gar nicht bewußt, wie anmutig und edel ihre Haltung und wie liebenswert ihre Erscheinung war. Alle Männer aus der Umgebung ihres Dorfes buhlten um Sie. Alle Frauen haßten sie dafür, aber Majon tat, als wenn sie dies nicht merken würde und behandelte jeden gleich freundlich. Godfrey liebte sie, und er wußte, daß sie ihn ebenso liebte.

Er wußte nicht, was er tun sollte. Majon. Er hatte nichts und konnte auch nicht bleiben. Er konnte ihr weder die Ehe anbieten, noch konnte er sie bitten, mit ihm in ein fremdes Land zu gehen.

Zwei Ritter kamen flachsend auf ihn zu. Es waren Tiberias von Champagne-sur-Aude und André vom Priorat „Ordre de Mont Sion", beides Söhne adliger Herkunft und ebenso ohne Aussicht auf ein Erbe. Sie waren im gleichen Alter und - wie er auch - erst vor einigen Monaten in den Ritterstand erhoben worden. Sie hatten sich schnell angefreundet, nachdem de Blanchard mit seiner Gefolgschaft und dem Orden der Templer an der Burg seines Vaters das Lager aufgeschlagen hatte.

André knuffte Godfrey und zog ihn wegen seiner Tagträumerei auf. Aber das schwermütige Gesicht, das Godfrey zog, veranlaßte ihn, Godfrey beiseite zu nehmen und ihn zu einem Gespräch zu drängen. Tiberias wurde unterdessen zu neuen Waffenübungen gerufen.

Godfrey erzählte von Majon und gab unumwunden seine Liebe zu ihr zu. André nickte nur, Verständnis sinnend. Er war der Meinung, daß Godfrey sich dem Heer anschließen und das Verhältnis mit Majon beenden sollte, denn es gab keine Zukunft für sie beide. Godfrey blickte André gequält an, aber er mußte zugeben, daß er recht hatte und entschied sich in diesem Moment, sich den Rittern anzuschließen. Wenn der Kreuzzug so verlief, wie es sich alle erhofften, könnte er später kommen und sie holen, wenn sie bereit war, zu warten.

Das Dorf, in dem Majon lebte, war zwei Stunden raschen Galopps mit dem Pferd entfernt. Würde Majon in einem Dorf des Lehens seines Vaters leben, er hätte diese Liebe schon lange unterbunden.4 Und so machte sich Godfrey sogleich auf den Weg zum Pic de Bugarach. Auf seiner Anhöhe stand die Burg des Erzbischofs und in ihrem Schatten lag der Ort Monthoumet.

_**Majon – am gleichen Tag**_

Majon wurde es seit einiger Zeit immer wieder nach dem Essen übel und ihr fehlte häufig die Energie und Gelassenheit, die sie sonst so auszeichnete. Sie reagierte leicht gereizt und im Dorf wurde schon getuschelt. Selbst der Schmied sah sie seltsam an. Majon hatte Angst, daß sie ein Kind empfangen hatte. Ein Kind von Godfrey, dem Mann, der sie trotz ihres anfänglichen Widerstandes, verführt hatte, dem Mann, den sie liebte. Er war der jüngste Sohn eines Fürsten und hatte hier keine Zukunft. Sie war kein dummes Kind mehr5 und wußte, was dies für sie und das ungeborene Leben bedeutete. Godfrey würde weggehen und sie würde in Schande mit ihrem Kind zurückbleiben. Verzweiflung nagte an ihr, aber sie war eine starke Frau und hatte auch ihren Stolz. Sie würde Godfrey nicht anflehen zu bleiben. Majon hatte sich entschieden.

Sie ging hinüber zur Schmiede, in der ihr Herr und väterlicher Freund arbeitete und bat ihn um ein Gespräch. Schon vor einem Jahr, nach dem Tod seiner Frau, hatte er Majon zu verstehen gegeben, daß er sie auch ohne Mitgift zum Eheweib nehmen würde. Seine Ehe war kinderlos geblieben und er erhoffte sich mit einem jungen Weib den ersehnten Erben. Aber Majon konnte diesem Werben nicht nachgeben, sie trauerte ehrlich um sein Weib, denn diese hatte Majon voller Wärme und Mitgefühl aufgenommen und fast wie eine Tochter behandelt. Der Schmied hatte Verständnis, aber gab ihr auch zu verstehen, daß er im Laufe des Jahres eine Antwort von ihr erwartete. Die unmißverständliche Drohung, daß sie das Heim verlieren würde, wenn er sich ein anderes Weib nähme, war nicht zu überhören. Die Frauen im Dorf mochten sie nicht, und es war sehr wahrscheinlich, daß eine neue Gemahlin sie aus dem Haus vertreiben würde. Schon nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern waren es nur der Schmied und seine Gemahlin gewesen, die sich ihrer angenommen hatten. Sie war eine Fremde6 in dieser Gemeinschaft, lebte sie doch bis zum Tod ihrer Eltern in einem anderen Dorf.

Und dann begegnete ihr Godfrey. Sein Pferd hatte ein Hufeisen verloren und er wartete bei der Schmiede, bis sein Pferd mit dem Beschlag an der Reihe war. Seither hatte er sie jede Woche besucht und um sie geworben und schließlich nach langem Zögern, hatte sie sich ihm hingegeben. Der Schmied hatte zu alledem nichts gesagt, obwohl es ihm sicher nicht entgangen war. Majon war sich nicht sicher, was sie nun erwarten würde, wenn sie ihm nun alles beichtete, und sie hoffte, daß er seinen Ehewunsch aufrecht hielt.

Noch bevor sie zum Sprechen anhob, brachte er sie mit einer Handbewegung zum schweigen.

"Du mußt nichts sagen, ich kenne die Symptome. Meine Frau war nicht unfruchtbar, aber keines der Kinder, die sie von mir empfangen hatte, war lebensfähig. Sie starben alle bei der Geburt. Ich nehme dich auch mit deinem ungeborenen Balg zu meiner Frau, aber das Kind wird nicht mein Erstgeborener sein," sprach der Schmied unumwunden.

Majon fühlte sich wie geohrfeigt, aber der Schmied hatte zu diesen harschen Worten alles Recht. Er hatte sie nicht betteln lassen und auch nicht verlangt, das Kind fortzugeben. Er war bereit ihr, und ihrem Kind für alle Zeit ein Heim zu geben. Sie zitterte vor Scham, aber auch Erleichterung und nickte nur stumm mit dem Kopf. Ihr Kind würde immer als Balg, als Bastard eines Ritters angesehen werden, aber mit dieser Heirat hatte sie die Möglichkeit, ihn nach besten Willen und Möglichkeiten zu schützen. Im Stillen dankte sie dem Herrn für diese Gnade.

Am Nachmittag traf Godfrey bei der Schmiede ein. Der Schmied trat ihm entgegen und verwehrte ihm ein Treffen mit Majon.

"Sie wird meine Frau werden. Sie hat eingewilligt, damit Euer Bastard einen Namen hat. Also geht, mein Herr, und behelligt nicht weiter meine Braut," wies er den jungen Ritter brüsk ab.

Godfrey war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen.

'Mein Kind und Majon die Braut dieses Mannes, der ihr Vater sein könnte?'

Es drehte sich ihm alles und dann stiegen Wut und der Zorn eines im Stolz verletzten Mannes in ihm hoch. Sie hatte es ihm noch nicht einmal gesagt. Sie hatte nicht den Anstand, mit ihm darüber vorher zu reden. Sollte sie doch bleiben, wo sie war. Sie hatte ja bekommen, was sie wollte. Er riß die Lederschnur mit dem kleinen Kreuz von seinem Hals und warf es in den Staub. Unbändig riß er sein Pferd herum und galoppierte wie ein Wilder von dannen. Hier hielt ihn nichts mehr. Die Entscheidung war gefallen.

Der Schmied ging wieder seiner Arbeit nach und Majon, die diese Szene beobachtet hatte, vergoß leise Tränen. Sie würde Godfrey niemals wiedersehen. Sie ging hinaus in den Hof und kniete an der Stelle nieder, an der Godfrey zuvor mit seinem Pferd gestanden hatte. Sie nahm das kleine Kreuz auf, das sie ihm als Zeichen ihrer Liebe geschenkt hatte. Das Kreuz war alles, was ihr von ihren Eltern geblieben war und nun war es das einzige, was ihr Kind von seinem Vater erben würde.

Der Schmied beobachtete Majon nachdenklich und spürte einen Stich der Eifersucht in seinem Herzen. Nie würde er die Liebe von Majon erringen, und er hatte plötzlich große Zweifel, ob er stark genug sein würde, dieses Kind, das sie unter ihrem Herzen trug, in seinem Haus zu dulden.

* * *

**_Anmerkungen_**

**1>** Informationen zur Erbfolgeregelung sind im Glossar näher nachzulesen.

**2>** Die Kreuzzüge des Mittelalters  
Allgemein üblich werden unter "Den Kreuzzügen" nur jene verstanden, welche in das "Heilige Land" gingen. Art und Wesen der Kreuzzüge, weitere Informationen nachzulesen im Glossar.

**3>** 1095 Papst Urban II. ruft am 27. November zum 1. Kreuzzug gegen den islamischen Orient auf. "Deus lo vult", Gott will es. Weitere Informationen nachzulesen im Glossar.

**4>** _Bezug zum Film_ Wäre die Burg im Hintergrund der Dorfszene das Zuhause von Godfrey gewesen, hätte man nicht bei Balian um Proviant nachgefragt.

**5>** Mädchen in ihrem Alter waren zu dieser Zeit für gewöhnlich bereits verheiratet und hatten Kinder. Der Umstand, daß sie keine Mitgift hatte oder auch daß der Schmied ein Auge auf sie hatte, sorgten dafür, daß noch keine Ehewilligen um sie anhielten.

**6> **_Bezug zum Film_ In der Schmiede: Priester zu Balian ... das Dorf will dich nicht...

* * *

Reviews bitte ans Forum oder direkt an mich:

**Glossar kann hier downgeloadet werden: http/rapidshare.de/files/17947832/Glossar.doc **

**Die Kapitelbilder sind unter www. beim Hoster photopucket abgelegt und dort zu finden unter/albums/a310/sabaul/Roman KOH**


	6. Acht Jahre später

**_Disclaimer _**

Die Figuren, soweit sie von Drehbuchautor William Monahan eigenständig entwickelt und/oder gegenüber ihren historischen Vorbildern abgeändert wurden, sind geistiges Eigentum von William Monahan und auch die Handlung und Reden, soweit sie sich mit der verfilmten Geschichte decken, gehört William Monahan.

Jede weitere eigenständige Erzählung um die Personen des Geschehens sind meines Geistes und mein Besitz. Mit dieser fiktiven Romanvorlage zum Drehbuch von William Monahans Werk „Kingdom of Heaven" verdiene ich kein Geld und habe sie auch keinem Verlag angeboten.

* * *

_**Kapitel 2**

* * *

_

**_Acht Jahre später_**

Balian wachte am Sterbebett seiner Mutter. Majon lag im Kindbettfieber. Das Kind, das sie nach so langer Zeit von ihrem Gatten empfangen hatte, lebte nur zwei Tage und sie selbst hatte zuviel Kraft gelassen. Sie wußte, daß sie sich nicht erholen würde und sorgte sich um ihren geliebten Sohn. Balian, er war seinem Vater Godfrey so ähnlich, hatte im Dorf keinen leichten Stand. Wie sie befürchtet hatte, wurde er als Bastard eines Ritters, auch wenn ihm der Schmied seinen Namen gegeben hatte, verspottet und gemieden. Auch der Schmied, ein guter Mensch und nachsichtiger Ehegatte, konnte seine Gefühle gegenüber Balian nicht verleugnen. Er versuchte Balian ein guter Vater zu sein, aber mit jedem Jahr das vergangen war, ohne daß Majon ihm ein Kind seines eigenen Blutes schenkte, war seine Eifersucht auf Godfrey gewachsen und Balian hatte darunter zu leiden. Was würde werden, wenn sie nicht mehr war?

Balian blickte sie mit seinen warmen und sanften Augen an und sie strich ihm liebevoll über das Haar.

„Komm her, mein Sohn. Ich muß dir von deinem Vater erzählen."

Balian rückte näher und sah seine Mutter verwundert an. Kannte er nicht seinen Vater, den Schmied, seit seiner Geburt?

„Balian, du trägst den Namen meines Ehegatten, aber dein Vater ist er nicht. Er ist ein guter, und liebevoller Mann, der mich vor deiner Geburt vor der Schande eines unehelichen Kindes bewahrt hat, aber du bist der Sohn eines drittgeborenen Adligen, der als Ritter ins Heilige Land zog."

Sie atmete schwer und es fiel ihr nicht leicht zu sprechen. Balian starrte sie an und langsam begriff er das Rätsel seiner Herkunft. Er verstand nun, was die älteren Kinder des Dorfes ihm immer nachriefen, und warum die Erwachsenen bei seinem Nahen sich immer tuschelnd abwendeten oder ihn unfreundlich behandelten. Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht und seine Mutter versuchte mit einer Hand, sie ihm vorsichtig von seiner Wange zu wischen.

„Es tut mir leid, mein Sohn. Ich liebe dich, wie ich ihn damals liebte. Dieses Kreuz," und sie nahm sich das lederne Band mit dem kleinen silbernen Kreuz vom Hals, „ist alles, was ich von meinen Eltern besitze. Ich schenkte es als Zeichen meiner Liebe deinem Vater Godfrey. Es ist nun alles, was ich dir von deinem Vater geben kann. Glaube mir mein Sohn, er liebte mich und hätte auch dir seine Liebe geschenkt, aber wir hatten keine Zukunft zusammen. Verdamme ihn nicht. Godfrey war ein guter Mensch. Ich weiß nicht, was sein Schicksal im Heiligen Land gewesen ist, aber er wollte ein besseres Leben schaffen für sich und die, welche ihm folgten. Denke daran, mein Sohn, und tue es ihm gleich. Helfe denen, die sich nicht selbst helfen können und glaube immer fest an Gott. Er wird dich immer leiten."

Majon strich mit ihrer Hand nochmals sanft über das dichte, dunkelbraune Haar ihres Sohnes. Dann fiel ihre Hand kraftlos nieder. Balian blickte unter Tränen auf das sanfte Gesicht seiner geliebten Mutter. Er konnte nicht fassen, daß sie nun nicht mehr für ihn da sein würde. Keine tröstenden Worte von ihr würden nun den Schmerz lindern, den er empfand, wenn die Kinder des Dorfes ihn mieden, oder der Priester seine Tiraden ob seines sündigen Lebens über ihn ausschüttete. Er sah sich um und erblickte den Mann, den er bislang für seinen Vater gehalten hatte. Sie blickten einander lange und stumm an, dann wandte sich der Schmied ab und verließ das Haus. Er war vor Kummer und Gram über den Tod seines Weibes und Kindes tief gebeugt und ertrug den Anblick von Balian nicht mehr. Er war das Kind der Liebe seines Weibes zu Godfrey, während ihm dieses Glück all die Jahre verwehrt worden war. Majon war eine gute und respektvolle Frau, aber ihre Liebe hatte er nie wirklich besessen.

Im Haus stand Balian alleine und ohne Trost wie betäubt am Bett seiner toten Mutter. Als der Schmied, sein Vater, sich abwandte, war ihm klar geworden, daß er heute mehr als nur die Mutter verloren hatte. Balian verfluchte innerlich den Namen Godfreys und bat zugleich seine Mutter dafür um Vergebung. Er wollte sich bemühen, den letzten Wunsch seiner Mutter zu erfüllen, aber er hatte keine Vorstellung davon, was ihm die Zukunft bringen würde. Er war ein Bastard, und der Schmied in seinem Schmerz nicht länger sein Vater. Aber er hatte seinen Stolz. Er würde sein Schicksal hinnehmen und seinen Schmerz nicht zeigen. Er war Balian, Sohn von Majon, er würde niemanden um etwas bitten.

**_Die Heimkehr_**

Ein junger Mann stand am frühen Morgen eines nebligen Herbsttages in dem heruntergekommenen Arbeitsbereich der Schmiede, die am Rand des Dorfes, unterhalb der Feste des Erzbischofs lag. Das Dorf selbst schmiegte sich an einen Hang, und die kreisförmigen Häuser der Anwohner waren auf verschiedene Terrassen verteilt. Die Schmiede und das dazugehörige Wohnhaus waren die einzigen rechtwinkligen Gebäude in dieser Ansammlung von Hütten.

Der ruhig dastehende Mann war kaum wiederzuerkennen. Und doch, trotz seiner kräftigen Statur, war der feingliedrige Körperbau mit seinen langen, schlanken Beinen, die aufrechte Haltung mit dem leicht geneigten Kopf und der fesselnde, tiefe Blick aus den samtweichen, rehbraunen Augen unverkennbar. Balian, der Sohn von Majon und dem Ritter Godfrey, den er nie kennengelernt hatte, war elf Jahre nach dem Tod seiner Mutter zurückgekehrt. Die Menschen des Dorfes hatten bislang noch kein freundliches Wort oder ein Willkommen für ihn, aber ihm war dies gleich. In diesem Dorf lag seine Mutter begraben, und der Mann, der für ihn bis zum Geständnis seiner Mutter Vater war, hatte ihn zu sich gerufen. Der alte Mann lag im Sterben und war trotz der drei Frauen, die er ehelichte, ohne Erben geblieben. Nun hatte er sich an Balian erinnert und ihn, um des Gedenkens Willen an seine geliebte Mutter, zu sich gebeten.

Balian wandte sich von der Schmiede ab und ging zögernd zum noch halbwegs erhaltenen Wohnhaus hinüber. Leise betrat er das Gebäude, das aus zwei Räumen bestand. Im größeren der beiden Räume, der Wohnraum und Küche zugleich war, hatten sich ein Priester und der Verwalter des Erzbischofs mit seinem Schreiber zusammengefunden. Erstaunt blickten sie Balian an, hatten sie doch nicht damit gerechnet, daß er zurückkommen würde. Zögerlich gaben sie ihm den Weg in das Zimmer des Schmieds frei, damit er an das Sterbebett treten konnte.

Balian trat langsam an das Bett und sah auf den alten Mann nieder, der ihn vor so vielen Jahren sich selbst überlassen hatte. Sein Blick war ausdruckslos und er dachte an die vergangenen harten Jahre.

Nach der Beerdigung seiner Mutter war er vom Schmied zur Lehre beim Meister Lambert in die Burg Rhazes gebracht worden. Aber Lambert, Waffenschmied des Barons1, war ein harter und gieriger Mensch. Das Lehrgeld, das er verlangte, konnte der Schmied nicht zahlen und so kamen die zwei Männer überein, daß Balian dem Meister dienen sollte und sich sein Auskommen anderweitig erarbeiten mußte. Was er sich an Fähigkeiten erarbeiten konnte, wollte der Meister ihm nicht verwehren.

Balian hatte in diesen langen Jahren alle Launen des Meisters geduldig ertragen. Er hatte oft gehungert, weil er zu müde war um sich noch als Stall- oder Laufbursche für ein Essen oder ein paar Münzen zu verdingen. Und er hatte unzählige Schläge mit dem Riemen, und deren viele oft unberechtigt, über sich ergehen lassen müssen. Der Meister hatte keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen ihm seine Herkunft vorzuwerfen und seine Verachtung zu äußern; und so kam es, daß Balian auch von älteren Jungen in der Burg und von Knappen häufig beleidigt und verprügelt wurde. Doch mit den Jahren lernte Balian sich zu wehren. Obwohl Balian durch all die Demütigungen Grund genug gehabt hätte, zu verzweifeln und die Menschen zu verabscheuen, versuchte er den letzten Worten seiner Mutter zu folgen und half oft anderen, die sich nicht selbst helfen konnten. Er tat dies auch dann, wenn ihm Strafen seines Meisters oder von Rittern des Herrn sicher waren. Nach fünf Jahren harter Arbeit hatte Balian schließlich soviel gelernt, daß der Waffenschmied Lambert ihn zum Gehilfen und vier Jahre später selbst zum Meister2 dem Lehnsherrn empfahl3. Balian erhielt seinen Titel und wurde vom Schmied Lambert freigegeben. Balian hatte in all den Jahren nicht nur beim Waffenschmied gearbeitet. Er hatte überall da, wo er etwas lernen konnte, mitgearbeitet und hatte sich dadurch sowohl Kenntnisse über Pferde und Hufschmiedearbeiten, als auch über das Bauhandwerk angeeignet.

Balian hätte nun, nach neun Jahren, in das Dorf, das einmal seine Heimat war zurückkehren können, aber es rief ihn nichts, außer dem Grab seiner Mutter, dorthin zurück.

Er hatte statt dessen Arbeit beim Baumeister des Barons angenommen und dieser war von seiner Gelehrigkeit und seinem Talent für technische Details beeindruckt. Er lehrte ihn Mathematik und ließ ihn an seinem Wissen über die Baukunst4 teilhaben. Balian selbst war still und verschlossen. Er war ein junger Mann geworden, der nur selten lächelte5. Er hörte zu und lernte, enthielt sich aber zumeist einer Antwort und nahm nur selten an Gesprächen teil. Der Priester des Barons, ein sanfter alter Mann, war durch Balians Hilfsbereitschaft auf ihn aufmerksam geworden. Balian erschien dem Priester seltsam vertraut und das sanfte, nachdenkliche Wesen Balians veranlaßte ihn, dessen Bemühungen sich das Lesen und Schreiben selbst beizubringen, zu unterstützen. Auch jetzt, im Dienste des Baumeisters, suchte Balian den Priester regelmäßig auf, und dieser lehrte ihn etwas Latein.6 Balian lernte leicht und schnell, aber zugleich brachte ihm sein errungenes Wissen auch Neider und Mißgunst. Und wie oft schon in seinem Leben, demütigte man ihn nun, nicht nur ob seiner Herkunft, sondern auch, weil das sich höherrangig dünkende Gesinde des Barons Balians Wunsch nach Wissen als für seinen Rang unangebracht erachtete.7

Balian kehrte mit seinen Gedanken wieder in den dunklen, leicht muffig riechenden Raum zurück und reagierte auf das schwache Winken des alten Mannes, der ihn näher zu sich rief.

„Balian, ich liebte deine Mutter. Was mich trieb, war die Eifersucht, weil Gott mir selbst Kinder versagte. Es war nicht Recht von mir, bitte vergib mir. Du bist mein Sohn."

Mit diesen letzten Worten starb der Schmied, noch bevor Balian ihm antworten konnte.

Stumm trat Balian zur Seite und der Priester beugte sich über den Verstorbenen, um ihm den letzten Segen zu geben. Währenddessen trat der Verwalter des Erzbischofs an Balian heran, bestätigte die Rechtmäßigkeit der letzten Worte des Schmiedes und wies seinen Schreiber an, festzuhalten, daß Balian Haus und Schmiede, sowie Grund des verstorbenen Schmieds als einziger Sohn erhielt. Dann verließen alle den Raum und das Haus und ließen Balian, der noch immer kein Wort gesprochen hatte, allein zurück.

Balian trat vor das Haus und blickte dem Verwalter des Erzbischofs nach. Sollte er wirklich hier bleiben, in diesem Dorf, das schon seine Mutter gemieden hatte und ihn verachtete? Aber wer würde sich um das Grab der geliebten Mutter kümmern? Er ging langsam den Weg durch das Dorf zum kleinen Friedhof und trat an die Erde, die seine Mutter aufgenommen hatte. Das Grab war gepflegt, also hatte der Schmied zumindest in diesem Punkt die Wahrheit gesprochen.  
Balian kniete nieder und betete. Und wie so oft schon, bat er seine Mutter um Rat und den Herrn um Führung.

Ein paar Klafter weiter waren die Helfer des Priesters bereits dabei, eine Grube für den Schmied auszuheben. Sie hielten mit ihrer Arbeit inne und beobachteten Balian. Auch sie hatten ihn früher verhöhnt und gedemütigt. Sie waren unsicher, wie Balian sich wohl verhalten würde, waren sie jetzt selbst als Totengräber nicht gerade angesehen. Balian erhob sich und atmete tief durch. Der Herr hatte ihn hier hergestellt. Dies war sein Platz, so sollte es sein. Er sah auf und blickte in die unsicheren Augen der beiden Männer. Er erkannte sie wohl, aber was sollte der Groll der Kindheit hier noch bewirken? Balian trat näher zu den Männern und sprach sie an.

„Wenn Ihr mir helft, meinen Vater," er sprach dieses Wort zögerlich aus, „angemessen zu begraben, werde ich Euch anständig dafür entlohnen."

Balian wartete auf eine Antwort, und die beiden Männer blickten sich kurz an und nickten.

„Ich warte im Haus auf Euch."

Damit wandte sich Balian ab und ging zurück zur Schmiede. Der Tag war noch jung und er würde heute noch den Schmied beerdigen. Er mußte ihn vorbereiten. Balian wollte ein neues Leben beginnen und damit anfangen, daß er dem Schmied die Achtung zukommen ließ, die er verdiente. Hatte er doch seine Mutter geliebt und ihr zumindest ein gutes Leben gegeben.

* * *

**_Anmerkungen_**

**1> **_Bezug zum Film_ Szene in der Schmiede, kurz bevor Balian den Priester tötet. Er war dabei Schwertrohlinge zum Glühen zu bringen. Auf dem Lande blieb der Schmied Universalhandwerker, wie die Hirten auch als Heilkundige und Tierärzte tätig waren. Hufbeschlag und Herstellung landwirtschaftlicher Geräte reichten nicht aus, die Familie zu ernähren, und so wurden auch alle möglichen Eisenwaren verkauft.  
Schmiede wurden im wesentlichen in 5 Gruppen unterschieden: Hufschmied, Kupferschmied, Nagelschmied, Waffenschmied und Zeugschmied. Weitere Informationen hierzu nachzulesen im Glossar.

**2> **_Bezug zum Film_ Balian hatte in seiner Schmiede einen Gehilfen. Möglicherweise einen Lehrling. Ausbilden durfte aber nur ein Meister.

**3> **Das, was man später unter den strikten Handwerkszünften verstand, entwickelte sich erst ab dem 12. Jahrhundert langsam aus dem Zusammenschluß einiger gleichartiger Handwerkerhöfe, die durch den Zusammenschluß die gesteigerte Nachfrage und die „Spezialisierung" durch Kooperation auffangen wollten. Die Zünfte entwickelten sich überwiegend in den Städten, während auf dem Land die Vielschichtigkeit einer Handwerkstätigkeit ohne die Regeln der Zünfte noch lange erhalten blieb.

**4> **_Bezug zum Film_ Szene in Israel: Balians Interesse für den Sturmturm, als er mit dem Hospitaler darauf wartete, zu Tiberias vorgelassen zu werden. Szene in Ibelin: Seine Fähigkeiten Brunnen und Bewässerungsanlagen zu bauen. Sowie später in Jerusalem: die Organisation der technischen Verteidigungshilfen.

**5> **_Bezug zum Film_ Darstellung des Balians – hier soll die Grundlage für die Entwicklung und die Interpretation des Wesens von Balian im Film dargelegt werden. Das was man erst für verstockt, in Trauer gefangen bis hin zur noblen Zurückhaltung im Verlauf des Filmes interpretieren könnte, hat in seiner Wesensentwicklung in der Jugend seine Grundlagen.

**6> **_Bezug zum Film_ Balian konnte ohne zögern sagen, was die lateinische Schrift in dem Balken bedeutete. Und er sagte es so, daß man annehmen konnte, daß es nicht nur irgend ein Spruch, sondern sein Wahlspruch war.

**7> **_Bezug zum Film_ Ankunft in Jerusalem, Gespräch mit seinem Führer: „...ich war ein Sklave oder kam dem sehr nahe. Ich werde niemals einen Sklaven haben oder jemanden solch ein Leid zufügen."

* * *

Reviews bitte ans Forum oder direkt an mich:

**Glossar kann hier downgeloadet werden: http/rapidshare.de/files/17947832/Glossar.doc **

**Die Kapitelbilder sind unter www. beim Hoster photopucket abgelegt und dort zu finden unter/albums/a310/sabaul/Roman KOH**


	7. Sünde und Vergebung

**_Disclaimer _**

Die Figuren, soweit sie von Drehbuchautor William Monahan eigenständig entwickelt und/oder gegenüber ihren historischen Vorbildern abgeändert wurden, sind geistiges Eigentum von William Monahan und auch die Handlung und Reden, soweit sie sich mit der verfilmten Geschichte decken, gehört William Monahan.

Jede weitere eigenständige Erzählung um die Personen des Geschehens sind meines Geistes und mein Besitz. Mit dieser fiktiven Romanvorlage zum Drehbuch von William Monahans Werk „Kingdom of Heaven" verdiene ich kein Geld und habe sie auch keinem Verlag angeboten.

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitel 3

* * *

**_

**_Sünde und Vergebung_**

Im vergangenen Jahr hatte Balian hart gearbeitet und sich einen gewissen Respekt im Dorf erarbeitet, aber das war auch alles, was die Bewohner bereit waren, ihm entgegenzubringen. Balian hatte nach der Beerdigung des alten Schmieds sein neues Leben zunächst damit begonnen, die Schmiede wieder herzurichten. Er erneuerte dabei auch den tragenden Querbalken über der Esse. Aber dieser neue Balken war für Balian mehr als nur ein Bauteil, denn er trug eine von Balian eingebrannte lateinische Inschrift. Worte, die er von seinem Dienstherrn, dem Baumeister des Barons, mit auf den Weg bekommen hatte. Für Balian enthielten diese Worte Anspruch und Mahnung, waren es doch Worte von einem der wenigen Menschen, die gut zu ihm waren.

Balian hatte außer durch seine Arbeit kaum Kontakt zu den Bewohnern, und sie betrachteten ihn noch immer mit Unbill. Für sie warBalian trotz der letzten Worte des Schmieds, die durch den Priester bekannt gemacht wurden, das in Sünde empfangene Kind; und nach wie vor bezahlte er für die Sünde seiner Eltern. Er begegnete dem in seiner ganz eigenen Weise und suchte nicht unbedingt die Nähe der Menschen. Er arbeitete gut, schnell und günstig. Und trotz der abweisenden Haltung der Dorfbewohner half Balian, wann immer jemand in Not war und seiner Fähigkeiten bedurfte. Er war ein gläubiger Mensch und besuchte wie alle anderen am siebten Tag der Woche die Kirche. Er ließ sich nichts zuschulden kommen, und dennoch blieb er dieser Gemeinschaft fremd.

Zwei Jahre waren inzwischen vergangen, in denen er alleine in der Schmiede lebte. In diesen Jahren war die Tochter des Sattlers zu einer jungen Frau herangewachsen. Sie war keine Schönheit, aber sie war vom ersten dem Moment, als sie Balian das erste Mal traf, die einzige des Dorfes, die für Balian ein Lächeln hatte, wenn es keiner sah.  
Balian fühlte sich zu dem jungen Mädchen mit Namen Julie hingezogen, aber wie aus Selbstschutz versagte er es sich, ihr näher zu kommen. Das Mädchen war das einzige freundliche Wesen im Dorf für ihn, aber er war zu oft an seinen Makel erinnert worden. Balian hatte Angst, daß sich ihre Freundlichkeit plötzlich in Abscheu wandeln könnte. Und so begegneten sie fast ein Jahr einander nur  
flüchtig.

Im Winter dieses Jahres wurde der Vater von Julie sehr krank und starb. Balian half von diesem Augenblick an der Witwe und Julie unaufgefordert, wo immer er konnte. Langsam verdrängte sein rücksichtsvolles Wesen den Argwohn der Witwe, und Balian und Julie kamen sich näher. Im Mai des Jahres bat dann Balian die Mutter von Julie um deren Hand und kurz darauf wurde die Vermählung vollzogen. Die Bewohner des Dorfes waren damit nicht einverstanden und so war die Hochzeit eine Feier in sehr kleinem Kreis. Die Mutter grämte die Anfeindung sehr, obgleich sie selbst vor einem Jahr noch genauso reagiert hatte. Sie wollte dies nicht erdulden und gab deshalb dem Werben eines Freiers aus einem weiter entfernten Dorfes, trotz der Trauer um ihren erst kurz bestatteten Gatten, bald nach.

Und so hatten Balian und Julie nur sich und ihre Liebe. Aber Julies Liebe brachte Heilung für Balians geschundene Seele, und er lernte wieder das Lachen. Er liebte sie sehr, und wann immer Balian sie ansah, brachte das Glück, das er empfand, seine Augen zum Strahlen; und das Lächeln, das er ihr schenkte, ließ Julie die Anfeindungen der Dorfbewohner, die einmal ihre Freunde und liebe Nachbarn gewesen waren, vergessen. Aber die Dorfbewohner vergaßen nichts.

Neun Monate später war das Glück von Balian vollkommen. Julie hatte ihm einen Sohn geschenkt und er dankte Gott jedesmal im Stillen für diese Gnade, wenn er Julie mit seinem Kind auf dem Arm sah. Julie wurde in Balians Augen jeden Tag schöner, und er liebte seinen Sohn und seine Frau auf das Innigste.

Julie saß gerade im Obstgarten unter den blühenden Obstbäumen. Der Garten lag hinter der Schmiede, in der Balian an der Esse stand, als ein schlaksiger und etwas verwahrloster Junge mit seinem älteren Bruder zu Balian trat. Der Ältere war einer der Helfer des Priesters, die Balian beim Beerdigen des alten Schmieds geholfen hatten.

Balian sah auf und grüßte die Beiden. Der Kleine sah wirklich erbärmlich aus und stand da, als wenn er zur Schlachtbank geführt werden sollte.

„Was gibt es, kann ich euch helfen?" fragte Balian den Älteren.

„Balian." Der Ältere sah verlegen zu Boden, bevor er weiter sprach, „ich kam um dich zu fragen, ob du nicht meinen Bruder als Lehrling annehmen wolltest. Ich habe nichts und kann nichts. Mir fällt es schwer meinen Bruder zu versorgen und er soll eines Tages nicht genauso dastehen wie ich."

Balian sah den Jüngeren an und fragte: „Und du? Du siehst nicht so aus, als wenn du das wolltest?"

Der Junge antwortete erst auf einen Schubs seines größeren Bruders hin:

„Die Leute im Dorf reden über dich. Keine guten Dinge. Und ich habe Angst vor dir."

Balian sah die Beiden überrascht an. Daß die Dorfbewohner ihn mieden und hinter seinem Rücken tuschelten, das wußte er. Aber daß sie so schlecht von ihm redeten, daß ein Knabe Angst vor ihm hatte, machte ihn doch betroffen. Balian war nicht überzeugt, daß der Junge sich als Lehrling machen würde. Aber er brauchte Hilfe, seine gute Arbeit hatte sich in den Dörfern der Grafschaft herumgesprochen. Er nickte dem Älteren zu und sagte:

„Ich werde ihn nehmen. Kost und Logis hat er frei. Du brauchst mir kein Lehrgeld zahlen, wenn du mir nur ab und an bei größeren Arbeiten zur Hand gehst."

Und zum Jüngeren meinte er:

„Geh hinter in den Garten und stell dich meiner Frau vor und bitte sie darum, dir etwas Besseres zum Anziehen und etwas Essen zu geben."

Der Ältere nickte Balian zu, er verbeugte sich ein wenig wie zum Dank und ging.

Balian sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher. Er wußte, wie es um sein Verhältnis zum Dorf bestellt war, aber das, was er heute gehört hatte, riß alte Wunden wieder auf. Der Junge und seine Frau kamen aus dem Garten. Sie hatte ihren Sohn sanft in einem Arm und die andere Hand lag auf der Schulter des Knaben. Sie lächelte Balian zu und nickte. Balian ging zu ihr und fragte Julie:

„Der Knabe sagte, daß die Dorfbewohner Übles von mir erzählen. War das immer so? Ich weiß, daß sie mich verachten, weil ich ein Bastard bin und in Sünde von meiner Mutter empfangen wurde, aber schlecht?"

Julie sah Balian traurig an und meinte:

„Nein schlecht im Sinn von böse haben sie nicht von dir gesprochen. Sie sagten nur, daß die Sünde deiner Mutter auch deine sei und ihr beide keine Gnade vor Gott finden werdet."

Da meldete sich der Knabe zu Wort:

„Mein Bruder hatte es mir verboten zu sagen, aber das Üble, das von Euch erzählt wird, kommt von dem neuen Priester. Er hat Euch in der Feste des Barons von Blanchard gesehen und sagt, daß Ihr Euch immer geschlagen habt und immer Ärger macht. Und daß Ihr nicht Gottes Segen habt und dies auch auf das Dorf zurückfallen wird."

Balian war erstaunt:

„Wir haben einen neuen Priester? Was ist mit Camon?"

Der Knabe antwortete:

„Camon bat um Unterstützung oder Ablösung. Der Neue ist noch beim Erzbischof, war aber schon einige Male im Dorf."

Balian atmete tief durch und nickte. „Nun dann werde ich ihn sicher noch kennenlernen."

Balian ahnte nicht, wie sehr ihm dieser Priester noch das Leben zur Hölle machen würde.

Tage später, es war Bettag, lernte Balian beim Kirchgang mit seiner Frau den Priester kennen. Der Gottesdienst fand in der Kapelle der Burg des Erzbischofs statt und so kam es zu der Begegnung, auch wenn der Priester noch nicht das Amt des alten Gottesmannes übernommen hatte. Balian erkannte ihn sofort wieder. Er war einer der Schüler des Priesters in der Burg von Baron Blanchard, und auch einer der Jungen, die immer besonders gehässig zu ihm gewesen waren. Dieser Mann war bereits als Junge ein Fanatiker und Heuchler, und Balian hatte seinetwegen oft unberechtigte Strafen einstecken müssen. An diesem Tag holten Balian die Schatten seiner Jugend wieder ein. So verschlossen wie nach dieser Begegnung hatte Julie ihren Gemahl noch nie erlebt, und sie sorgte sich um ihn. Balian dagegen ging wortlos in die Schmiede und arbeitete wie besessen, um seine Wut und seine bösen Ahnungen unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er war so in seine Arbeit vertieft, daß er das entsetzte Gesicht seines Lehrlings gar nicht bemerkte. Dieser sah ihn an, als wäre er der  
Teufel selbst.

Und nicht weit entfernte sich ein Schatten von einer Erhebung, von der aus die Schmiede eingesehen werden konnte. Der Priester war Balian gefolgt und hatte ihn mit brennenden Augen beobachtet. Tief in seinem Herzen haßte er Balian für seine Demut und die Zuneigung, die der alte Priester in der Burg ihm zuteil werden ließ. Er würde hier, in dieser Grafschaft, der Beichtvater werden, und er würde Balian zeigen, wie Gott zu ihm stand, und wo er seiner Meinung nach seinen Platz hatte.

_**Im gleichen Jahr (1184) in Jerusalem**_

Godfrey, Baron von Ibelin, hatte die Stadtmauer von Jerusalem verlassen und war auf dem Weg in den Palast. Er war zu einer Besprechung mit dem König gerufen worden, und hier würde er auch seine Freunde Tiberias und André treffen und sie über seine Entscheidung informieren können. Auch dem König mußte er dies mitteilen, und er hoffte auf seine Zustimmung.

Im Palast waren die Durchgänge ins Freie mit feinen Tüchern verhangen, um das gleißende Sonnenlicht fernzuhalten. Das milde und diffuse Licht, und die leicht wehenden Tücher, wurden mit den Flammen der einzelnen brennenden Öllampen und Kohlebecken zu einem Wirbel tanzender Schatten. Die ganze Atmosphäre der Räumlichkeiten war warm, aber prächtig. Die Wände waren mit Mosaiken in Blau und Gold geschmückt, die Farben der Einrichtung und die Schönheit der Räume verschlugen einem den Atem.

Aber Godfrey, sah von alledem nichts. Er war zu sehr in Gedanken, um diese Pracht wahrzunehmen. Zudem war es für ihn alltäglich, war er doch ein enger Vertrauter des Königs und häufig im Palast.

Godfrey, durchschritt die Räume und ein Wächter eilte voraus, um ihn beim König anzukündigen. Godfrey durfte die Räume des Königs betreten, ohne lange auf eine Aufforderung warten zu müssen. Dies war ein Privileg, das Godfrey genoß, hatte er doch den König von klein auf behütet und war sein liebster Lehrer. Godfrey war es auch, der erkannte, daß Balduin von der Lepra befallen war und diese schreckliche Nachricht seinem Vater überbrachte1.

Es schmerzte Godfrey zutiefst, den Zerfall des Königs beobachten zu müssen. Balduin war ein geschickter Taktiker und ein weiser Politiker. Der junge König hatte schon früh erkannt, und sich hier gegen die Wünsche seines Vaters gestellt, daß Jerusalem ein heiliger Ort aller Religionen war und daß der Mensch nicht das Recht hatte, hier Gott vorzugreifen und zu entscheiden, welcher Glaube der richtige Weg war. Balduin hielt die Stadt offen für Pilger aller Glaubensrichtungen und forderte dafür lediglich, daß die Gesetze Jerusalems geachtet und befolgt wurden. Er folgte damit dem Beispiel der Moslems, die Herren dieser Stadt gewesen waren, bevor sie von Christen erobert wurde. Tiberias hatte als Statthalter dabei die schwierige Aufgabe, die fanatischen Fraktionen, vor allem unter den christlichen Rittern, in Schach zu halten. Godfrey fiel die Aufgabe zu, den Pilgerweg zu sichern.

André und Tiberias waren bereits beim König anwesend. Godfrey verneigte sich vor seinem Herrn und grüßte seine Freunde.

„Herr, darf ich sprechen?" begann Godfrey sogleich. Balduin sah ihn verwundert an, gab aber das Zeichen seines Einverständnisses.

Godfrey sah seinem König tief in die Augen und sprach aus, was er so lange Zeit in seinem Herzen verborgen hatte.

„Ich habe ein Kind in Frankreich vor vielen Jahren zurückgelassen, und – so Gott will – lebt es und seine Mutter noch. Ich möchte ihm seinen rechtmäßigen Platz an meiner Seite geben und werde deshalb nach Frankreich zurückkehren. Ich bitte Euch, mein Herr, mir dazu die Erlaubnis zu geben."

Balduin sah seinen Mentor betroffen an.

„Ihr habt ein Kind, einen Sohn?

Godfrey:

„Ob es ein Sohn war, kann ich nicht sagen. Ich bin vor der Geburt Eurem Vater in das Heilige Land gefolgt. Seine Mutter und ich hatten keine Zukunft, aber ich habe sie im Zorn zurück gelassen, weil sie eine Entscheidung für ihre Zukunft getroffen hatte, die mich damals in meinem jugendlichen Stolz zutiefst verletzt hatte. Ich war ungerecht, und es ist an der Zeit dies zu korrigieren. Ich weiß nicht was mich erwarten wird und kann nur auf Vergebung hoffen."

Balduin erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und näherte sich Godfrey. „Fürwahr, mein Freund, Ihr müßt gehen und Euch Sicherheit verschaffen. Bringt Euer Kind und seine Mutter nach Ibelin. Und wenn es nur halb so viel von Eurem Charakter hat, dann soll es mir willkommen sein."

André erhob sich ebenfalls und bat um die Erlaubnis, Godfrey begleiten zu dürfen. „Es wird vielleicht notwendig sein, daß ein Priester zur Vermittlung zwischen den sich fremden Parteien zur Verfügung steht."

Balduin nickte und blickte Godfrey an:

„Ja, André, begleitet Godfrey, und wenn es nur um sein Seelenheil geht, sollten Mutter und Kind nicht mehr leben. Und Ihr, Godfrey, macht Euch sobald als möglich auf den Weg. Ich werde Euch hier schwerlich vermissen und warte dringend auf Eure Wiederkehr."

Damit entließ Balduin die drei Freunde. Außerhalb der Räume des Königs blickte Tiberias seinen langjährigen Freund stumm an, gab ihm die Hand und Godfrey erwiderte den festen Händedruck.

„Finde dein Kind und kehre, so Gott will, gesund nach Jerusalem zurück. Achte wohl auf dich, die Reise ist gefährlich."

So verabschiedete Tiberias seinen Weggefährten, und auch André wünschte er die gleiche heile Rückkehr. Godfrey und André verließen gemeinsam den Palast und Tiberias blickte den beiden traurig nach. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl und fürchtete, sie das letzte Mal gesehen zu haben.

Godfrey kehrte zunächst in sein Haus in Jerusalem zurück. Er rief seine wichtigsten Männer, welche sich mit ihm in Jerusalem befanden, zu sich und erklärte ihnen sein Vorhaben. Danach wählte der diejenigen aus, die ihn begleiten sollten. Den anderen wies er ihre Aufgaben in Jerusalem und Ibelin zu. Dann entließ er sie für ihre Aufgaben, und diejenigen, die mit ihm reisen sollten, machten sich an die Vorbereitungen.

Nur Almaric, seinen ersten Mann, bat Godfrey noch zu bleiben.  
Almaric war sein Hauptmann und hatte sich Godfreys Vertrauen in vielen Kämpfen und auch in Friedenszeiten durch seine Umsicht erworben. Ihm übergab er die Verantwortung für seine Frau und sein Kind, sollten sie ohne ihn nach Jerusalem kommen. Er sollte ihnen dienen, wie er ihm gedient hatte; und sollte Godfrey einen Sohn sein eigen nennen dürfen, diesem auch mit Rat in dieser fremden Welt bei seiner neuen Verantwortung zur Seite stehen. Almaric fühlte sich geehrt ob dieser Aufgabe, betete aber insgeheim mehr darum, das sein Herr selbst die Aufgabe würde übernehmen können, einen möglichen Sohn in dieses Leben und seine Verpflichtungen einzuweisen. Er liebte seinen Herrn und schaute zu ihm auf. Wie sollte ein Knabe ohne Bildung solch einen gerechten und edlen, im Kampf tapferen und taktisch gerissenen, Herrn wie Godfrey ersetzen können?2

Godfrey sah den verzagten und zweiflerischen Blick seines Hauptmannes, aber er konnte nicht anders. Er mußte Vorsorge treffen für den Fall, daß die Gefahren des Weges ihn unterwegs ereilten. Und plötzlich war er froh, daß André seine Begleitung angeboten hatte. Sollte ihm etwas geschehen, hätten sein Kind und dessen Mutter in André einen wehrhaften Beschützer, der ihnen zudem auch alles über sein bisheriges Leben erzählen konnte. André war sein Beichtvater und wußte wie es um sein Herz und seine Seele bestellt war. Wenn er selbst keine Vergebung bei Majon und seinem Kind erlangen konnte, war vielleicht Andrés Milde und die Tatsache, daß er kein frömmlerischer Priester war, dazu in der Lage, zu vermitteln.

Bis zur Abreise dauerte es durch die notwendigen Vorbereitungen zwei Tage, dann verließen Godfrey und André mit nur sieben Rittern und einem Knappen Jerusalem in Richtung Akkon. Von hier aus wollten sie einschiffen und nach Marseille gelangen, aber das Wetter und die stürmische See machten diese Vorhaben unmöglich. Sie waren gezwungen in kleineren Passagen3 über Zypern, die griechischen Inseln, bis nach Sizilien und dann über Messina auf dem Landweg zu reisen. Sie hatten von Messina noch eine weite Wegstrecke von mehreren Wochen durch Italien und Frankreich bis zu seinem Geburtsort vor sich.

Godfrey war ungeduldig und trieb seine Männer vorwärts. Er wollte möglichst rasch das Ziel seiner Reise erreichen, um bald wieder zurückkehren zu können nach Jerusalem und zu seinem König. Aber wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann war die Eile ein Ausdruck seiner Furcht. Mit der Rückkehr in das Dorf von Majon, ging er zurück in die Vergangenheit und zu einem jungen Ritter, der im Stolz verletzt, gar nicht ritterlich gehandelt hatte. Der Weg zu der Frau, die er einst so geliebt hatte, war ein Weg zurück zu sich selbst. Er mußte sich eingestehen, daß er viele Fehler4 gemacht hatte. Godfrey hatte mittlerweile viele Träume begraben, deren vieler Verluste gehabt und eine Menge Illusionen verloren. Er hatte Angst, zu spät zu kommen und keine Vergebung mehr erlangen zu können. Vergebung durch Majon und Frieden und Hoffnung durch das Weiterleben seines Traumes in einem Kind. Aber erwartete er da nicht zuviel, verlangte er nicht das Unmögliche? Doch Godfrey wollte hoffen. Und wenn das Kind nur ein wenig von Majons Wesen in sich trug, konnte alles gut werden. Im Stillen betete er zu Gott und erflehte sein Erbarmen.

_**Zur gleichen Zeit im Dorf am Fuße der Pyrenäen**_

Es war Mitte August eines sehr heißen Sommers und die Arbeit an der Esse war eine Qual, aber Balian hatte mehrere Pferde von Rittern des Erzbischofs zu beschlagen. Die Tiere waren nervös und unruhig. Besonders ein großer schwarzer Rappe war mehr als unwillig. Er tänzelte bei jeder Annäherung mit aufgeblasenen Nüstern und zerrte an den Zügeln, die ihn am Holm gebunden hielten.

Balian, der durch ruhige Bewegungen und sanftes Sprechen bisher noch jedes Pferd hatte beruhigen können, hatte diesmal seine liebe Mühe mit diesem Tier, dennoch ging die Arbeit gut voran. Es war zur Mittagszeit, in der größten Hitze, als Julie mit ihrem Sohn auf dem Arm Balian etwas zu Essen und Trinken in die Schmiede brachte. Gerade als sie an den Pferden vorbei ging, riß sich der Rappe, von einer Biene gestochen, los. Er stieg auf den Hinterhufen in die Höhe. Julie starr vor Schreck, war nicht in der Lage sich aus der Gefahrenzone der wirbelnden Vorderhufe des panischen Tieres zu bringen. Balian sprang nach vorne und riß Julie zur Seite. Der Rappe brach aus und setzte mit schleifendem Geläuf24 über sie hinweg.

Balian, den ein Huf getroffen hatte, erhob sich mühsam. Kniend versuchte er Julie aufzuhelfen, aber Julie war wie gelähmt und zitterte am ganzen Leib. Ihr Blick war leer, als wäre sie gar nicht da. Julie hatte krampfartig ihr Kind an sich gedrückt und umklammerte es so sehr, daß Balian mühsam ihre Hände von dem Kind lösen mußte. Nur sehr langsam kehrte Julie in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Balian hatte mittlerweile das Kind aus ihren Armen genommen und starrte mit brennenden Augen und aufeinander gepreßten Lippen auf seinen Sohn. Sein kleines Gesicht hatte nicht eine Schramme und doch ging kein Atem mehr durch seinen Körper. Julie hatte ihn in ihrem Schrecken so sehr an sich gedrückt, daß der Säugling erstickt war. Ein gellender Schrei brach sich seinen Weg aus Julies Kehle, und sie riß ihren Sohn aus Balians Armen und krümmte sich über seinen leblosen Körper. Balian fühlte sich plötzlich kaum mehr in der Lage, sich zu bewegen, um seine Frau, die ihren toten Sohn wie zum Schlaf wiegte, aufzunehmen und sie an seiner Brust tröstend zu bergen.  
Balian fühlte sich, als wenn ein glühendes Eisen ihm sein Herz entreißen wollte. Er erhob sich quälend langsam und zog seine Frau in seine Arme. Ihr Weinen und Zittern, das monotone Wiegen und ihr leerer Blick zerschnitten ihm seine Seele. Balian wußte nicht was er tun sollte, wo er mit seinem Leid hin sollte und so hielt er Julie einfach lange Minuten, vielleicht Stunden, in seinem Armen fest. Er hatte kein Zeitgefühl mehr und er nahm auch nichts mehr in seiner Umgebung wahr. Der Schmerz überwältigte ihn, aber seine Augen brannten nur wie Feuer und keine Träne wollte sich ihren Weg bahnen.

Julie war schon zwei Tage nicht ansprechbar. Sie wollte von dem Kind nicht lassen und Balian mußte ihr fast gewaltsam das Kind nehmen, um es beerdigen zu können.

Das Dorf vergab nichts und so war keiner im Dorf bislang zu ihnen gekommen um ihnen in ihrer Not zu helfen. Balian hatte seinen Schmerz unterdrückt und sich nur um Julie gekümmert. Aber es war höchste Zeit das Kleine zu beerdigen. Balian war zum Friedhof gegangen, um ein Grab für seinen Sohn auszuheben. Er fühlte sich wie ein alter Mann, aber am schwersten war die Einsamkeit zu ertragen, die nur durch den Besuch des alten und des neuen Priesters unterbrochen wurde.

Camon, der Priester, hatte dem Kind seine letzte Ölung geben und war wortlos wieder gegangen. Sein baldiger Nachfolger im Amt, der Priester Teres, war nicht so stumm. Er gab Balian zu verstehen, das dies Gottes Wille war und er, Balian, nie Gottes Segen hatte. Der Tod seines Sohnes war die gerechte Buße für sein eigenes sündiges Sein. Julie dagegen wiegte sich nur still hin und her; und Balian war sich nicht sicher, ob sie diese Tiraden wahrgenommen hatte. Sie hatte immer noch kein Wort gesprochen und auch sein Lehrling war einfach fort geblieben.

Balian fühlte sich so allein wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Und plötzlich gaben ihm seine Beine nach. Er sank in die Knie und saß mit heruntergesunkenen Schultern vor dem begonnen Grab und war nicht mehr in der Lage, weiterzumachen.

Plötzlich fühlte er eine Hand mit einem leichten tröstenden Druck auf seiner Schulter und erschrocken sah er auf. An seiner Seite stand der Bruder seines Lehrlings. Schweigend griff dieser zu der Schaufel, die Balian mitgebracht hatte und machte sich daran Balians Arbeit weiterzuführen. Balian erhob sich schwerfällig und steif.

„Danke."

Es war mehr ein Hauch, als ein gesprochenes Wort, aber mehr brachte er nicht über seine Lippen. Balian nickte dem Totengräber kurz zu und ging mit schleppenden Schritten durch das Dorf zur Schmiede. Er wollte das Kind holen, und vielleicht gelang es ihm ja auch, Julie aus ihrer Versunkenheit zu reißen, damit sie zusammen ihren Sohn beerdigen konnten.

Als Balian das Haus betrat, stand Julie am Fenster und hielt das für die Beerdigung vorbereitete kleine, eingewickelte Etwas in ihren Armen. Sie sah zu Balian auf, und der Schmerz in ihren Augen zerriß Balian das Herz. Er ging langsam auf sie zu, nahm sie in seine Arme und sprach leise tröstende Worte zu ihr, die er selbst nicht empfand. Die Angst, Julie an die Qual in ihrem Herzen zu verlieren, ließ Balian fast an Gott verzweifeln.

„Julie, wir müssen unseren Sohn begraben. Bitte laß uns das jetzt zusammen tun."

Balian schob Julie ein wenig von sich, um ihr besser in die Augen blicken zu können.

„Julie?".

Einen langen Moment reagierte seine geliebte Frau überhaupt nicht auf die Frage in der zärtlich ausgesprochenen Anrede, doch dann nickte sie und wendete sich wortlos zur Tür. Das Schweigen seiner Gattin ließ Balian die Einsamkeit und Trostlosigkeit des Momentes so spüren, als würden unvorstellbare Lasten ihn in tief auf den Boden drücken.

Nach der Beerdigung ihres Kindes ging für Balian und Julie das Leben weiter, aber nichts war mehr wie vorher. Julie redete nicht mehr und in ihren Augen brannte kein Licht mehr. Man konnte ihren Schmerz in ihrer ganzen Körperhaltung und in den schleppenden Bewegungen erkennen. Balian machte sich große Sorgen um sie und bemühte sich sehr, ihr Trost zu geben, aber in seinem Inneren ahnte er, daß Julie sich die Schuld am Tod ihres Kindes gab, und daß sie sich selbst nicht vergeben konnte.

Balian versuchte seinen eigenen Schmerz und die tiefe Einsamkeit, die er ohne Julie verspürte, durch harte Arbeit, bis spät in die Nacht hinein, zu verdrängen. Er selbst merkte es nicht, aber er war wieder zu dem verschlossenen und schweigsamen Mann geworden, der er gewesen war, als er in dieses Dorf zurückgekehrt war. Der Tod des Kindes, das Leid von ihm und Julie wären die Möglichkeit für die Dorfbewohner gewesen, die Kluft zwischen ihnen und Balian zu überbrücken, aber keiner, außer dem Totengräber, war zu ihnen gekommen oder bei der Beerdigung dabei gewesen. Sein Lehrling war zwar wieder zurückgekommen, aber Balian fühlte sich, als wenn er der einzige Mensch in dieser Welt war, und Julie entfernte sich Tag für Tag von ihm. Bald würde von ihrem Wesen, das er so geliebt hatte, nichts mehr bleiben, und Balian haderte mit Gott, der Welt und sich.

_**Irgendwo auf dem Weg nach Frankreich**_

Die Unruhe Godfreys war seinen Männern, und schon gar nicht André, verborgen geblieben. André fragte sich ernsthaft, was Godfrey zu finden hoffte. Er wußte als Beichtvater von Godfrey um dessen Nöte seines Herzens und seiner Seele, aber was glaubte Godfrey könnte ihm die Frau von damals und das Kind, das ihn nicht kannte, geben? Sollten beide noch leben, hatten sie vielleicht ein einfacheres Leben als Godfrey, aber vielleicht ein gutes. Warum sollten sie dann mit ihm gehen? Und sollte das Kind ein Junge sein, wie würde er dann auf einen Vater reagieren, den er nie kennengelernt hatte, der aber plötzlich da war und ihn mitnehmen wollte. Das Kind, sollte es leben, mußte jetzt zweiundzwanzig oder dreiundzwanzig Jahre alt sein. Alt genug, um bereits seine eigene Familie gegründet zu haben.

André fragte sich inzwischen langsam, ob es richtig war, Godfrey an die Vergangenheit und sein Kind zu erinnern, als er bei einer Beichte seine Sorgen um die Zukunft von Jerusalem und Ibelin äußerte. Andererseits, sollte Godfrey einen Sohn haben, der nur ein wenig von seinem Charakter besaß und Majon wirklich die gute starke Frau gewesen sein, von der Godfrey damals so geschwärmt hatte, dann mochte die Beziehung zwischen Sohn und Vater zwar schwierig sein, aber nicht ohne Hoffnung.

Sie waren vor mittlerweile acht Wochen von Messina aus aufgebrochen. Es war Anfang Oktober und, im krassen Gegenteil zum sehr heißen Sommer, bereits empfindlich kalt. Der Winter würde dieses Jahr früh einsetzen und für die Reisenden, welche die Hitze in der arabischen Welt verinnerlicht hatten, war es um so unangenehmer. Godfrey war, seitdem sie die Grenzen Frankreichs passiert hatten, immer stiller geworden. Er ritt überwiegend am Ende des Zuges und zog es vor zu schweigen. Godfrey hatte die Richtung zum Stammsitz seiner Familie eingeschlagen. Neben der Suche nach seinem Sohn, wollte er auch einige Ritter für Jerusalem werben. Aber er erhoffte sich auch Informationen. Er hatte dem Priester seines Vaters von  
Majon erzählt gehabt, aber von dem Kind wußte er nichts. Vielleicht hatte der Priester aber etwas aus den Dörfern gehört und konnte ihm erste Anhaltspunkte geben. Das Dorf Majons gehörte ja nicht zum Lehen seines Vaters und so war es sicher besser, dort nicht gleich mit einer Reihe von schwerbewaffneten Männern einzureiten. Er wollte erst wissen, wie die Verhältnisse unter den Nachbarlehen waren.

Nach weiteren drei Wochen hatten sie den Stammsitz derer von Blanchard erreicht. Hier würden sie kurze Zeit rasten. Godfrey erfuhr, daß sein Vater schon lange verstorben war und daß sein ältester Bruder sein Erbe angetreten hatte. Godfrey wurde herzlich willkommen geheißen, aber auch ein wenig zurückhaltend behandelt. Er war nicht böse darum, hatte er es sich doch selbst zuzuschreiben. Er hatte zweiundzwanzig Jahre keine persönliche Nachricht an seine Familie geschickt. Was sie von ihm wußten, waren Berichte anderer Ritter und Reisender, die in die Heimat zurückgekehrt waren. In den nächsten Tagen hatte Godfrey keine Gelegenheit mehr, Nachforschungen nach seinem Kind anzustellen. Er lernte seine Familie neu kennen und verbrachte mehr Zeit, als die Höflichkeit gebot, mit ihnen.

Bei einem Abendessen, bei dem auch der Priester zugegen war, erzählte Godfrey dann seinem Bruder und dessen Gemahlin aus der Zeit kurz vor seinem Weggang. Er gab auch unumwunden zu, daß er ein Mädchen aus dem Dorf bei der Burg des Erzbischofs verführt hatte. Und zum ersten Mal sprach er gegenüber seiner Familie von seiner Liebe zu Majon, seiner Verzweiflung, dem verletzten Stolz und einem möglichen Kind. Bruder und Priester sahen sich überrascht an und beide hatten sie den gleichen Gedanken. War nicht ein Knabe beim Schmied als Diener herangewachsen, der so große Ähnlichkeit mit Godfrey hatte, daß es sie immer wieder irritiert hatte, wenn sie ihn gesehen hatten? Die angeborene aufrechte Haltung, die hohen Wangenknochen, die Hände, seine Stimme und seine Ansichten, alles wie Godfrey, als dieser ein junger Mann war.

Der Priester und Godfreys Bruder waren betroffen. Hätten sie es gewußt, sie hätten sich des Jungen angenommen. So war es nur eine zufällige, wenn auch große Ähnlichkeit und sie hatten keine Veranlassung dem Jungen, bei all der Unbill, die er als Diener des Schmiedes erdulden mußte, beizustehen. Daß er fast als Leibeigener dem Meister diente, war eine Vereinbarung des Vaters mit dem Meister.

Der Priester war es nun, der diese Gedanken aussprach. Er erzählte von dem Knaben, an dessen eigentümlichen Namen er sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Er berichtete von der schweren Zeit des Jungen, seiner Not, den neun Jahren des Dienens beim Schmied, aber auch von seinem guten Wesen und Charakter. Er ließ auch nicht aus, daß er, selbst als junger Mann und Meister, noch immer sehr gelehrig war und beim Baumeister noch Jahre gearbeitet hatte. Der Priester berichtete auch von der Sanftmut des jungen Mannes, die man nach solchen Härten an einem Menschen nicht mehr erwarten würde. Godfreys Frage, was aus seiner Mutter geworden war, konnte er nicht beantworten. Genauso wenig, wohin der stille und zurück-haltende junge Mann vor drei Jahren gegangen war. Der Baumeister, der ihm noch Auskunft darüber hätte geben können, war bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen.

André, der ebenfalls am Tisch saß und die Erzählung gehört hatte, sah wie Godfrey zwischen Schuld- und Glücksgefühlen hin und hergerissen war. Aber er hatte auch wahrgenommen, daß alle Fragen von Godfrey sich im Inhalt nur um die Tauglichkeit und den Wert des Jungen gedreht haben, er aber nie davon sprach, was er für den Jungen empfand, oder bereit war zu empfinden. André war sich sicher, daß hier aber der Schlüssel für die Vergebung, die Godfrey suchte, verborgen war. War der Junge wirklich im Wesen wie Godfrey und hier berichtet wurde, dann war er nicht käuflich. Wollte Godfrey, daß er ihm vergab und mit ihm ging, mußte er mit ihm als Vater zum Sohn und nicht als Baron zum Erben sprechen.

André zweifelte in diesem Augenblick daran, daß dies Godfrey gelingen würde. Er hatte Majons Liebe aufgegeben und in Ibelin seine Gemahlin und einen Sohn begraben. Außer der Liebe zu Balduin und Sybilla trug Godfrey keine Liebe und keinen Traum vom Glück mehr in seinem Herzen. Wie sollte er da einen Sohn, der sich nach einer solchen Jugend nur nach etwas Liebe sehnen würde, überzeugen? André sprach leise ein Bittgebet und hoffte inständig, daß der Junge für sein Alter weiser war, als ihm zustand und über den Schatten seiner Vergangenheit würde springen können.

Am nächsten Tag drängte Godfrey zum Aufbruch. Wollte er seinen Sohn finden und noch vor den starken Winterstürmen nach Italien zurück gelangen, dann war es nun an der Zeit, sich auf den Weg zu machen. Auskünfte bei den Menschen in der Burg und im nahe gelegenen Dorf hatten keinen Anhaltspunkt über den Verbleib seines Sohnes gebracht. Godfrey blieb nichts anderes übrig, als den einzigen Ort aufzusuchen, an dem er vielleicht seinen Jungen und seine Mutter finden oder Nachricht über sie erhalten konnte.

Derweilen war für Balian seine Welt endgültig zerstört und er verlor seinen Glauben an einen gütigen Gott. In dem Dorf, zu dem es  
Godfrey drängte, war Balian zusammengebrochen und hockte mit angezogenen Beinen, den Kopf auf den Knien, in der Tür seines Heimes und weinte bitterlich. Er war nicht in der Lage das krampfhafte Beben seines Körpers unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Der Steuereintreiber des Erzbischofs, der Balian zum Haus gefolgt war, um den Zehnten von ihm zu erhalten, stand hinter ihm und starrte auf das entsetzliche Bild im Haus, das sich ihm bot: Balians Frau hatte sich am Dachfirst des Hauses erhängt und ihr lebloser Leichnam baumelte nur eine Handbreit über dem Boden. Der Eintreiber bekreuzigte sich schnell mehrmals und wandte sich dann ab um nach dem Priester und einigen Männern zu schicken, die helfen sollten, den Leichnam abzunehmen. Der neue Priester Teres kam, aber mit ihm keine helfende Hand. Der Eintreiber war entsetzt über dieses Verhalten und half Balian, der sich inzwischen mühsam wieder aufgerichtet hatte, seine Frau abzunehmen und auf dem Bett ihres Schlafgemachs niederzulegen.

Als Balian zurück trat, um den Priester für die letzte Ölung zu seiner Frau zu lassen, sah ihn dieser nur mit giftigen Augen an.

„Sie hat Hand an sich gelegt. Sie hat kein Recht auf die letzte Salbung. Ihre Seele wird in der Hölle brennen. Verscharr sie, wo du willst, aber in heiliger Erde wird ihr Körper keine Ruhe finden."

Mit diesen grausamen und mitleidslosen Worten, die er heraus-spuckte, als wären sie Gift, wandte sich der Priester ab und ließ  
Balian, der in diesem Moment seinen Glauben verlor, ohne jeden Beistand zurück.

Der Steuereintreiber des Erzbischofs wandte sich ebenfalls zum Gehen, als ihn Balian aufhielt. Mit leiser Stimme sagte er:

„Ich danke Euch für Eure Hilfe, Herr. Wartet noch, ich will Euch meine Schulden zahlen."

„Aber nein!. Ihr habt noch einen Monat Zeit, Euren Zehnten zu bringen. Laßt gut sein, ich will Euch nicht länger stören," erwiderte der Mann.

Aber Balian hielt den Mann zurück und gab ihm die Steuerschuld.

„Dieses Haus trägt bereits soviel Schuld, daß es keiner Weiteren standhält. Bitte nehmt, damit ich wenigstens darin keine Last mehr habe." sagte er. „Alles was ich liebte ist tot und das Dorf haßt mich. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun werde." setzte er voller Bitterkeit hinzu.

Der Steuereintreiber kannte Balian nun seit drei Jahren. Er hatte immer pünktlich gezahlt und war nie unfreundlich zu ihm gewesen, im Gegensatz zu manchem anderen Schuldner. Er hatte ihm sogar umsonst seinen Rappen beschlagen, wenn es mal nötig war. Der Mann verstand die Bewohner dieses Dorfes nicht, und er bedauerte den jungen Schmied sehr, aber sein Problem war dies nicht. Er wandte sich endgültig ab und verließ, nun von Balian unbemerkt, das Haus.

Balian hatte sich inzwischen neben seine Frau ans Bett gesetzt und ihre Hand in die seine genommen. Still und ohne sich zu rühren, saß er bis in die frühen Morgenstunden neben ihr. Er machte ihr keine Vorwürfe, wußte er doch um ihren Schmerz, vielmehr haderte er mit sich, daß er nicht in der Lage gewesen war ihr zu helfen. Er haderte mit Gott, der ihm immer die Menschen, die er liebte, nahm. Julie war stärker im Glauben als er und dennoch hatte sie den Freitod gewählt. Wie mußte sie im Herzen gelitten haben? Er nahm sich das Kreuz vom Hals, das er von seiner Mutter an ihrem Sterbebett erhalten hatte und legte es Julie an. Er ging in den Wohnraum zurück um Wasser zu holen und Julie zu reinigen. Langsam und sanft bereitete er sie für ihr Begräbnis vor.

Der Tag graute gerade, als er fertig war und die Nebel waberten wie Leichentücher des neuen Tages in den Tälern. Er wollte gerade nach draußen gehen, als es klopfte. Balian öffnete die Tür. Er wußte nicht wen er erwarten sollte. Vor ihm stand der einzige Mann aus dem Dorf, der ihm je Hilfe gegeben hatte. Ja, man könnte ihn vielleicht wirklich als einzigen Freund bezeichnen, zumindest zeigte er Erbarmen. Der ältere Bruder seines Lehrlings stand mit einem Gehilfen vor der Tür und sah ihn lange Augenblicke schweigend an.

„Balian, es tut mir leid. Wir haben es vom Priester erfahren. Du darfst sie nicht auf dem Friedhof beerdigen und selbst darfst du es auch nicht tun, sonst lädst du ihre Schuld auf dich."

Balian sah den Totengräber aus verschwollenen, rotgeränderten Augen verzweifelt an.

„Was soll ich tun? Ich kann sie doch nicht einfach irgendwo verscharren lassen." Seine ganze Wut und Verzweiflung lagen in Balians Stimme.

„Balian, laß uns dein Weib begraben. Wir werden es oben beim Wegkreuz machen. Dort mag der Schatten des Kreuzes ihrer Seele Trost spenden und der Priester kann nicht dagegen sprechen, weil der Ort keine geheiligte Erde ist."

„Ich werde mit euch kommen" erwiderte Balian.

„Nein Balian, daß darfst du nicht. Geh arbeiten und verrichte dein Tagwerk. Du kannst ihr nicht mehr helfen und in dem du auch noch eine Sünde begehst, hilfst du ihrer Seele nicht. Balian, sei vernünftig!"

Mit diesen Worten schob der Totengräber Balian zur Seite und betrat den Raum. Er sah im anderen Raum das Bett mit der Toten und schritt darauf zu. Balian stand noch immer am gleichen Platz wie zuvor. Er war wie betäubt und wußte nicht, was er tun sollte. Die beiden Männer hatten mittlerweile den Leichnam aufgenommen und trugen ihn vorsichtig hinaus. Sie hatten einen Handkarren dabei, auf den sie nun die Frau legten und sich auf den Weg machten, ihr trauriges Werk zu vollbringen. Balian blieb allein zurück und diese Einsamkeit allein schnürte ihm das Herz zusammen.

Die Totengräber waren noch nicht ganz durch das Dorf hindurch, als sich zu ihnen der Priester gesellte. Sie wunderten sich sehr, wußten sie doch bereits, wie der Priester zur Tat der Toten und vor allem zu Balian stand. Noch mehr irritierte es sie, daß er eine Axt mit sich trug, aber sie stellten keine Fragen.

* * *

**_Anmerkungen_**

**1> **_Bezug zum Film_ Szene als Balian zu Balduin in seine Räumlichkeiten kommt: ... Godfrey war mein bester Lehrer. Er war dabei, als ich mir beim Spiel mit den anderen Kindern den Arm verletzte. Und er war es, nicht die Leibärzte meines Vaters, dem auffiel, daß ich keinen Schmerz empfand. Er hat geweint, als er meinem Vater die Nachricht überbrachte, daß ich Lepra habe...

**2> **_Bezug zum Film_ Von der ersten Begegnung an in Jerusalem wird deutlich, wie sehr die Männer über Balians Benehmen und Furchtlosigkeit erstaunt sind und immer deutlicher wird ihre Achtung für ihn.

**3> **Siehe im Glossar Karte des 3. Kreuzzuges über die Reiserouten der Heere.

**4> **Ein Pferd tritt nur mit viel Vertrauen zu seinem Reiter auf unbekanntes oder lebendes Material. Schleppendes Geläuf wird deshalb ein ungewollter Tritt eines Pferdes genannt, der zustande kommt, wenn ein Tier eigentlich über etwas hinweg setzen will, aber durch Irritation (Scheu, Geräusche, unsicheres Gelände) nur zögerlich dazu ansetzt und dadurch doch auf das Objekt, das die Irritation ausgelöst hat, tritt.

* * *

Reviews bitte ans Forum oder direkt an mich:

**Glossar kann hier downgeloadet werden: http/rapidshare.de/files/17947832/Glossar.doc **

**Die Kapitelbilder sind unter www. beim Hoster photopucket abgelegt und dort zu finden unter/albums/a310/sabaul/Roman KOH**


	8. Zerstörte Träume

**_Disclaimer _**

Die Figuren, soweit sie von Drehbuchautor William Monahan eigenständig entwickelt und/oder gegenüber ihren historischen Vorbildern abgeändert wurden, sind geistiges Eigentum von William Monahan und auch die Handlung und Reden, soweit sie sich mit der verfilmten Geschichte decken, gehört William Monahan.

Jede weitere eigenständige Erzählung um die Personen des Geschehens sind meines Geistes und mein Besitz. Mit dieser fiktiven Romanvorlage zum Drehbuch von William Monahans Werk „Kingdom of Heaven" verdiene ich kein Geld und habe sie auch keinem Verlag angeboten.

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitel 4

* * *

**_

_**Zerstörte Träume**_

Die beiden Totengräber waren mit ihrer traurigen Fracht am Wegkreuz angekommen. Der Priester hatte sie wortlos begleitet. Drei Wege gabelten sich hier. Einer führte hinunter in die Ebene, wo noch immer der morgendliche Nebel wie ein Leichentuch über der Landschaft lag. Der andere führte rechts am Kreuz vorbei, weiter um den Berg herum. Links dagegen ging es zum Dorf am Fuße der Feste des Erzbischofs. Der Tag versprach, trotz des Nebels noch schön zu werden, aber die Luft war eisig und der Wind zerrte an der Kleidung.

Während der Priester sich etwas abseits auf einen Stein gesetzt hatte, nahmen die beiden Totengräber den Leichnam der jungen Frau aus dem Handkarren und legten ihn neben der Stelle nieder, wo sie beerdigt werden sollte. Dann fingen sie an, zu graben. Sie wechselten sich ab, weil der Boden bereits hart, wenngleich noch nicht durchgefroren war. Wie versprochen hatten sie eine Stelle im Schattenfall des Wegkreuzes ausgewählt. Der Priester hatte weder ein Gebet für die arme Seele der Frau gesprochen, noch hatte er bislang etwas zu diesem Begräbnis gesagt. Die beiden beachteten ihn nicht weiter und versuchten eine Grube tief genug auszuheben, damit kein wildes Tier den Körper von Balians Frau wieder ausgraben konnte.

Ein Windstoß fegte das Leichentuch vom Gesicht der Toten und der Priester stand auf und trat zum Leichnam. Er machte den Anschein, als wollte er das Gesicht wieder bedecken, aber so, wie er sich nach den beiden Arbeitenden umsah, wirkte seine Annäherung an die Frau falsch und hinterhältig. Er ging bei Julies Körper in die Knie und verdeckte sein Handeln mit seinem Umhang, den er wie zufällig nach vorne schwang, als wenn er sich dadurch besser vorbeugen könnte. Die beiden Totengräber waren mit ihrer Arbeit im Rücken des Priesters und konnten so nicht sehen, was er tat. Er starrte auf das Kreuz an Julies Hals, zögerte kurz und riß es ihr dann mit einem Ruck von ihrem starren Körper.

In diesem Augenblick wurde dem Priester ein Reitertrupp gewahr, der, kurz aufgehalten von einer Schafherde auf dem Weg, in ihre Richtung kam. Alle drei erhoben sich und der Ältere der Totengräber flüsterte furchtsam:

„Kreuzritter"

Ein Reiter war dem Troß voraus und bat sie, den Weg freizumachen. Der Priester nickte und die beiden Totengräber holten den Handkarren zur Seite. Als die Ritter an ihnen vorbei kamen, verbeugte sich der Priester und wagte kaum aufzusehen. Die Ritter waren in ihren Harnischen achtungsgebietende Kämpen. Aber noch vielmehr erstaunte den Priester die Fremdartigkeit der einzelnen Reiter. Sogar ein Mann mit einem schwarzen Gesicht war bei ihnen. So etwas hatten der Priester und auch die anderen bisher noch nicht gesehen.

Als die Ritter vorbei waren, wollten die beiden Männer die Frau in ihr Grab legen und ihr Werk beenden. Da meldete sich der Priester zum ersten Mal zu Wort und seine Worte waren widerwärtig und giftig.

„Köpft sie! Sie war eine Selbstmörderin."

Entsetzt sahen die beiden den Priester an.

„Wollt ihr euch verweigern und Sünde auf euch laden? Sie hat Hand an sich gelegt. Das ist eine Todsünde und ihre Seele wird in der Hölle brennen! Köpft sie und bringt die Axt zurück."

Damit drehte sich der Priester um und eilte den Rittern, die sich in Richtung Dorf entfernten, hinterher.

Der Bruder von Balians Lehrling nahm die Axt, er zögerte. Wie konnte er das Balian antun? Aber dann siegte doch die Furcht vor Gottes Strafe, und er holte mit der Axt aus und köpfte Balians tote Frau.

Nach dieser Tat wollte er nicht mehr in das Dorf zurückkehren. Er war sich sicher, daß er Balian nicht mehr in die Augen würde sehen können und so wandte er sich ab und nahm die Straße hinunter in die Ebene. Er würde nicht mehr zurückkommen. Vielleicht konnte er sich als Soldat einem Heer anschließen und für das sühnen, was er getan hatte.

Mittlerweile war der Reitertrupp dem Dorf sehr nahe gekommen und Godfrey spähte so angestrengt zu den ersten Häusern in ihrer Sichtweite, daß André nicht umhin konnte ihn zu fragen, ob er dieses Dorf kannte. Godfrey sah ihn nur wehmütig an und sein Freund ahnte, daß dies das Dorf war, in dem er Majon, die Frau, die er einst liebte, zurückgelassen hatte. André paßte das Schrittempo seines an den Trott von Godfreys Pferd an, um mit ihm auf Augenhöhe zu reiten.

„Godfrey, habt Ihr Euch überlegt, wie Ihr an Euren Sohn herantreten wollt? Sollte er in diesem Dorf zu finden sein, ist er, auch wenn er noch so warmherzig sein mag, sicher erst zurückgekehrt, als sein Stiefvater verstorben war."

Godfrey sah André überrascht an. Daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht. André fuhr fort.

„Glaubt Ihr wirklich, daß zum Mann geworden, ein Knabe vergißt, das er ab seinem achten Lebensjahr ganze neun Jahre in Fron leben und arbeiten mußte. Sicher wird er dies nicht so einfach vergeben haben. Und Ihr mögt es nicht hören wollen, aber wahrscheinlich ist, daß er mit acht Jahren seine Mutter verlor, und der Stiefvater ihn nicht mehr haben wollte. Wie glaubt Ihr, wird er jetzt auf die Rückkehr seines leiblichen Vaters reagieren?"

Godfrey senkte seinen Blick und erwiderte:

„Ihr habt Recht mein Freund. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich auf ihn zutreten soll. Majon und ich hatten zwar damals keine Zukunft, aber wie sollte das ein Knabe begreifen, wenn ihm dies nichts als Leid einbrachte? Und der Mann, der er nun ist, wird er Vertrauen haben können zu einem Mann, der aus verletztem Stolz seine Mutter ihrem Schicksal überließ?"

André abermals zu Godfrey:

„Seid Ihr Euch darüber im Klaren, warum Ihr Euer Kind suchtet? Ihr werdet keine Vergebung bei Eurem Sohn finden können, wenn Ihr nicht ehrlich zu Euch selbst seid."

Godfrey war ob der offenen Worte seines Waffengefährten erbost und trieb sein Tier zu einem stärkeren Galopp an. Wie sollte sein Sohn ein Erbe ablehnen können oder ihm seine Vergebung verweigern, war er doch gekommen, ihm seinen angestammten Platz zu geben? Aber nagender Zweifel hielt Godfrey in seinen Klauen. Was, wenn der Junge durch sein großherziges Wesen, von dem ihm in der Burg seines Bruders erzählt worden war, seinem Stiefvater vergeben hatte und einen Platz in der Gemeinschaft des Dorfes gefunden hatte? Was, wenn er bereits Frau und Kind sein eigen nennen konnte und er gar kein Interesse an dem hatte, was er, der Baron von Ibelin, ihm im Heiligen Land bieten konnte? Würde er wenigstens Vergebung finden?

André merkte Godfrey seine Unsicherheit an. Er, der Baron von Ibelin, der nie Furcht im Angesicht seiner Feinde gezeigt hatte, fürchtete sich nun, seinem eigenen Fleisch und Blut gegenüber zu treten. André wollte seinem Freund helfen und riet ihm deshalb, wenn sie den Sohn gefunden hatten, abzuwarten, was die Nachforschungen zu dem Leben des Mannes ergaben. Godfrey, so mahnte André, müsse vor allem Vater und nicht Baron von Macht und Adel sein. Bei all dem Leid, das Godfreys Sohn in seiner Kindheit erdulden mußte, und der Tatsache, daß er dennoch sein gutes Herz behalten hatte, würde der Mann nicht auf Geld und Adel aus sein, sondern den Menschen und das Herz hinterfragen.

Langsam ritten sie in das Dorf ein und André fragte nach dem Schmied. Sie wollten ihre Pferde beschlagen lassen, weil dies auch eine unverfängliche Gelegenheit bot, sich nach Majon und Balian zu erkundigen. Der Priester hatte sie im Laufschritt eingeholt und führte sie nun zur Schmiede, in der Balian bereits seit dem Morgengrauen an der Esse stand.

Balian war, nachdem die beiden Totengräber seine geliebte Julie fortgebracht hatten, die Leere im Haus unerträglich geworden und so hatte er das Holz in der Esse wieder entzündet und das Feuer zum Erhitzen von Eisen vorbereitet. Seitdem schlug er auf das Eisen ein, als wenn er sich den Schmerz aus dem Leib hämmern wollte. Ein Winkeleisen nach dem anderen formte er mit wenigen wuchtigen Schlägen, deren Hall weithin bis zur Burg zu hören war. Er sollte zweimal zehn Winkel für Bauarbeiten in der Burg fertigen, aber er hatte deren schon genug, und dennoch hörte er nicht auf. Nur der Klang der Hammerschläge und die Wucht der Rückstöße des auf den Amboß auftreffenden Hammers konnten den dumpfen nagenden Schmerz in seinem Innern betäuben.

Sein Lehrling kam mit dem Schüren des Feuers fast nicht nach und sah Balian immer wieder voller Angst an. Balian, schon seit dem Tod seines Sohnes verschlossener und in sich gekehrt, schien dem Jungen ein völlig Fremder zu sein. Er hatte noch kein Wort mit ihm gesprochen und ihn mit keinem Blick zur Kenntnis genommen. Der Zorn und der Schmerz sprachen aus seiner ganzen Haltung und aus seinen Bewegungen. Balians Augen waren von der durchwachten Nacht und den vielen Tränen, die er vergossen hatte, rotgerändert und geschwollen. Seine Lippen waren zusammen gekniffen und sein Blick starr auf das glühende Eisen gerichtet. Der Junge hatte Angst, daß noch die kleinste Unbill Balian zu einem Berserker machen mochte. Er konnte nicht ahnen, wie bald diese böse Vorahnung zur Wirklichkeit werden sollte.

Es war der Priester, den Balian als erstes wahrnahm, als die Reiter zu seiner Schmiede kamen. Der Gottesmann, der seiner geliebten Frau den letzten Segen verweigert hatte, kam neben den Rittern einhergelaufen und rief:

„Das ist der Mann, das ist der Mann!", als wollte er Balian einer Schuld bezichtigen. Balian konnte sich nur unter Aufbietung seines ganzen Willens zurückhalten, den Priester anzugreifen. Stattdessen trat er mit geballten Fäusten vor seine Schmiede und blickte, ohne Gruß, schweigend zu den Reitern auf, die noch nicht abgesessen waren.

„All diese Pferde müssen beschlagen werden. Wir brauchen Proviant und wir bezahlen."

Es war der Ritter mit dem schwarzen Umhang, auf dem ein weißes Kreuz prangte, der Balian ansprach.

Balian sah von einem Gesicht zum anderen und sein Blick verweilte auf dem von Godfrey. Dann drehte er seinen Kopf zu seinem Gehilfen und nickte. Der Ritter, der Balian angesprochen hatte, interpretierte dies als ein Ja und die Reiter saßen ab. Godfrey, aber auch André, wunderten sich über die unhöfliche Art des Schmiedes, sagten aber beide nichts. Godfrey nahm André beiseite und wies mit dem Kopf auf Balian, der bereits wieder an der Esse stand und die Eisen für die Pferde auswählte.

„Dies ist mein Sohn. Er hat die gleichen Augen wie seine Mutter, dieselbe Art sich zu bewegen und den gleichen feingliedrigen Körperbau. Auch ist er nur wenig größer als seine Mutter. Und seine dichten braunen Haare sind genauso gelockt wie bei ihr."

André zügelte Godfrey und bat ihn um Zurückhaltung, bis er Auskunft eingeholt hatte. Sollte dieser junge Mann Godfreys Sohn sein, war sein Verhalten, nach allem was sie bislang von ihm erfahren hatten, äußerst ungewöhnlich. Es war sicher besser zu erfahren, was in den letzten drei Jahren geschehen war, daß ein Mann sich so verändern konnte.

Godfrey, der es vorher hatte kaum abwarten können seinen Sohn zu finden, stimmte dem zu. Auch er brauchte noch die Zeit, die richtigen Worte zu finden, nun da er seinem Sohn gegenübertreten und ihn um Vergebung bitten konnte. Godfrey hatte sich der Ebene zugewandt und sah den Nebelschwaden des frühen Morgens zu, wie sie sich langsam lichteten. Sie waren schon lange vor Morgengrauen von dem Stammsitz seiner Familie aufgebrochen, weil er, nach dem, was er von seinem Bruder und seinem Priester erfahren hatte, nicht mehr schlafen konnte. Die Nacht war kühl und der Tag versprach nicht viel wärmer zu werden. Godfrey war zu diesem Ort aufgebrochen, ohne zu wissen, ob er hier Majon und ihren Sohn finden würde, und so war seine Stimmung ebenso trostlos gewesen, wie das Begräbnis, daß sie beim Vorbeiritt beim Wegkreuz beobachten konnten. Was hatte diese Frau verbrochen, daß sie kein Grab in geheiligter Erde finden durfte? Er konnte nicht ahnen, daß das Ausmaß der ganzen Tragödie, dessen was geschehen war, seinen Sohn betraf.

Balian, der junge Schmied, arbeitete ohne Unterbrechung und die Stunden des Tages vergingen. André gesellte sich nach langer Zeit wieder zu Godfrey und bestätigte ihm nun seine eigenen Beobachtungen.

„Der Schmied ist der Mann, den Ihr sucht. Sein Name ist Balian. Aber seid Euch bewußt, daß er trauert. Das Begräbnis, das wir am Wegeskreuz sahen, war für seine Frau. Sie hatte Selbstmord begangen. Ihr Kind starb und vor Kummer wollte sie nicht mehr leben." erklärte André. Er berichtete auch, was er über den Tod des Kindes hatte in Erfahrung bringen können und nun war Godfrey klar, warum sein Sohn, der als freundlich und warmherzig beschrieben wurde, so verschlossen und unfreundlich war. Godfrey war der eigene Schmerz über den Tod seiner Frau und seines Kindes noch sehr bewußt, obwohl dies schon Jahre zurück lag. Hier aber hatte der Tod noch nicht seinen Schrecken verloren, vielmehr war er in ganzer Wucht und ohne Gnade über Balian hereingebrochen, und der Schmerz über den Verlust brannte noch tief in der Brust seines Sohnes. Auch die Umstände des Todes seiner Frau und seines Kindes mußten tiefe Wunden in seiner Seele hinterlassen haben.

Godfrey wandte sich um und ging zur Esse hinüber, an dem Balian gerade ein angepaßtes Eisen nochmals heiß machte. Einer seiner Begleiter sprach gerade den jungen Schmied an und fragte ihn, was die Schriftzeichen in dem Balken über der Esse bedeuteten. Godfrey hielt inne, um die Antwort zu hören, denn er war von dieser Inschrift, als er sie bemerkte, überrascht gewesen. Latein in einer Schmiede vorzufinden, war nicht alltäglich, und er konnte sich nicht erinnern, sie zu Zeiten des alten Schmieds gesehen zu haben.

Balian antwortete nur:

„Was für ein Mann ist ein Mann, der nicht die Welt verbessert." und widmete sich wieder dem Entgraten des Hufeisens, damit keine  
Kerben durch das Eisen in den Huf gerissen werden konnten.

„Laßt mich mit dem Mann alleine!", befahl Godfrey seinen in der Schmiede auf Holzstapeln sitzenden Männern.

Godfrey näherte sich mit diesen Worten Balian, der erstaunt, aber ohne große Regung aufsah. Die Reiter Godfreys entfernten sich, aber der Priester blieb in Hörweite. Godfrey achtete nicht weiter darauf und konzentrierte sich ganz auf den jungen Mann vor sich, dem er nun seine Vaterschaft verkünden wollte.

„Ich bedauere sehr, daß du Weib und Kind verloren hast."

Balian blickte stumm von seiner Arbeit auf. Er wollte nicht über seinen Verlust reden und was ging sein Schmerz einen Fremden an? Aber Balian war als Knecht aufgewachsen, und auch wenn er jetzt ein freier Mann war und mit dem Schmiedehandwerk einem ehrbaren Beruf nachging, so war er sich doch bewußt, welchen Respekt er einem Ritter zu zollen hatte. Und so schwieg Balian und senkte als Zeichen seines Respekts leicht sein Haupt.

Godfrey sprach betont, wenn auch zögerlich weiter.

„Auch ich habe Verluste erlitten."

Noch immer sprach Balian kein Wort und sein Blick zeigte keinerlei Interesse. Godfrey wußte nicht recht wie er weiter sein Anliegen vorbringen sollte.

„Manche sagen, Jerusalem sei der Mittelpunkt der Welt um Vergebung zu erlangen. Aber für mich ist es hier und jetzt."

Godfrey hatte gehofft, das Interesse seines Sohnes zu wecken und dadurch die Worte seines Eingeständnisses milder klingen zu lassen. Aber Balian schwieg beharrlich. Godfrey nahm seine Haube ab, die er unter der zurückgeschlagenen Kapuze des Kettenhemdes trug. Er sah Balian nach, der ungeachtet seiner Worte, zum größeren Amboß gegangen war und seine Arbeit weiterführte.

Balian indes wußte nicht was der Ritter von ihm wollte. Seine Nähe und seine Ansprache waren ihm unangenehm und über den Tod, die Sünde und den Wunsch nach Vergebung wollte er nicht sprechen. Er glaubte nicht mehr an einen liebenden Gott1 und wenn es keine Güte gab, hatten Sühne und Vergebung auch keine Bedeutung mehr. Balian zweifelte nicht mehr nur an Gott, er hatte seinen Glauben verloren.

Godfrey zögerte, wie sollte er weitersprechen? Er ging dem jungen Mann zum Amboß nach und sprach ihn erneut an.

„Ich kannte deine Mutter."

Balian sah überrascht auf und blickte direkt in das Gesicht des Mannes vor ihm. Dies war die erste Reaktion, die Godfrey von seinem Sohn auf Gesagtes erhielt. Godfrey, der etwa einen halben Kopf größer als Balian war, trat bis auf zwei Schritte an ihn heran.

„Höflicherweise muß ich sagen, daß es gegen ihre Einwände war, aber ich habe sie nicht gezwungen." Godfrey suchte nach den nächsten Worten.

Langsam ahnte Balian, was dieser Mann ihm offenbaren wollte. Alles in ihm krampfte sich zusammen. Konnte es wirklich sein? Wollte dieser Mann ihm erklären, daß er sein Vater war? Das er Godfrey war, der Mann, von dem ihm seine Mutter auf ihrem Sterbebett erzählte und ihn seinen Vater nannte. Der Mann, dem der letzte Wunsch seiner Mutter galt, er sollte ihn nicht hassen?

Balian erinnerte sich an die vielen Demütigungen und an die Verachtung, die er erduldet hatte, weil dieser Ritter seine Mutter im Stich gelassen hatte. Wie oft hatte er diesen Namen verflucht! Und wie oft hatte er deshalb seine verstorbene Mutter um Vergebung gebeten! Sie hatte nicht wollt, daß er ihn haßte und dieser Gedanke seiner Mutter ließ Balian reglos den Worten Godfreys zuhören.

„Ich liebte sie, Balian, auf meine Art." fuhr Godfrey fort. Balian starrte den Ritter nur an. Seine Wangenknochen arbeiteten und man sah, wie er seine Zähne aufeinander preßte. Er schluckte schwer. Was sollte er tun? Was erwartete dieser Mann von ihm? Balian, der sich im Moment nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als sich zu seiner geliebten Julie in den kalten Boden zu legen, der sie aufgenommen hatte, empfand nichts für diesen Mann. Seine Ruhe war erschreckend und unnatürlich.

„Balian, ich bin dein Vater. Ich habe die Pflicht, dich um Vergebung zu bitten."

Godfrey senkte sein Haupt vor seinem Sohn und wartete auf eine Antwort.

Die Pflicht, nun endlich machte sich ein Gefühl der Abscheu in Balians breit. Er trat einen Schritt auf den Mann zu, der ihm gerade seine Vaterschaft offenbart hatte, und bedachte ihn mit einem so finsteren Blick, daß, hätte Godfrey ihn trotz seines gesenkten Hauptes wahrgenommen, er jede Hoffnung auf Vergebung auf der Stelle hätte fahren lassen müssen. Balian trat an dem Mann vorbei zum Schleiftisch und schmetterte das Eisen voller Wut darauf. Dies war für Godfrey die einzige wahrnehmbare Reaktion seines Sohnes. Er hatte mit einem Wutausbruch, Beschimpfungen oder dergleichen gerechnet. Mit allen Angriffen wäre er als Ritter fertig geworden, aber diese unterdrückte Wut, die Zurückhaltung seines Sohnes, sein Schweigen, machten ihm die ganze Angelegenheit schwerer als er gedacht hatte.

Was hatte er erwartet? Dachte er wirklich, sein Kind würde ihm vor lauter Dankbarkeit um den Hals fallen? War nicht sein eigener Stolz Schuld an dem leidvollen Leben seines Sohnes? Godfrey wandte sich langsam erneut seinem Sohn zu.

„Ich bin Godfrey, Baron von Ibelin. Ich habe in Jerusalem hundert Mann unter Waffen. Wenn du mit mir kommst, wirst du ein Auskommen haben und…" Godfrey dachte kurz an den Rat seines Freundes, „meinen Dank. Was sagst du?"

Balian sah diesen Mann, der sein Vater sein wollte, ausdruckslos an. Fast tonlos antwortet er:

„Wer immer Ihr auch seid, mein Herr, mein Platz ist hier."

Godfrey konnte es nicht glauben, daß der junge Mann noch immer seine Gefühle zurückhielt und ob des Angebotes gleichgültig blieb.

„Balian, was es zu deinem Platz gemacht hat ist jetzt tot." erinnerte Godfrey ihn. Balian, den diese Worte bis ins Mark trafen, schüttelte wie zum Trotz fast unmerklich sein leicht gesenktes Haupt. Sein Kind und seine Frau waren tot, aber Balian war noch weit entfernt davon, diese Tatsache wirklich zu akzeptieren. Die Augenblicke, in denen er seinen Sohn und seine Frau warm und lebendig in seinen Armen gehalten hatte, waren noch zu frisch und vertraut. Er wollte nicht über seinen Verlust nachdenken, weil der Schmerz darüber ihn fast um den Verstand brachte.

Godfrey versuchte es nochmals eindringlicher.

„Du wirst mich nie wiedersehen. Wenn du irgend etwas von mir willst, dann nimm es jetzt."

Der Baron versuchte mit diesen Worten seinen Sohn aus der Agonie zu reißen, die ihn fest umklammert hielt. Aber Balian senkte nur den Kopf und schien weit weg zu sein. Dann antwortete er:

„Ich will nichts."

Und in seiner Stimme schwang eine tiefe Hoffnungslosigkeit und Melancholie. Was sollte er sich auch schon von diesem Manne wünschen? Alles was er liebte, war ihm genommen und kein Geld oder Land konnten ihm seine Familie und die Liebe, die ihn so kurze Zeit umfangen hatte, wiederbringen. Er schaute seinem Vater nicht in die Augen. Sein Blick war zu Boden gerichtet.

„Ich bedauere deine Unbill."

Godfrey sagte diese Worte harscher, als er wollte, setzte sich abrupt die Lederkappe wieder auf und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Gott sei mit Dir."

Godfrey zürnte mit sich selbst. Er hatte seinem Sohn Zeit geben wollen, statt dessen hatte er ihn bedrängt; hatte gehofft, daß ein versprochenes Erbe ihn überzeugte mit ihm zu kommen. Er hatte den Schmerz des jungen Mannes falsch beurteilt und nicht mit dem tiefen Leid, das er in seinen Augen erkennen mußte, gerechnet. In diesen Augen, die so braun wie die seiner Mutter waren, hatte sich nicht nur der Kummer über den Verlust geliebter Menschen widergespiegelt, sondern auch Resignation und das ganze Leid seines Lebens, für das er mitverantwortlich war. Godfrey erschütterte diese Erkenntnis, und er war mit dieser Situation überfordert. Er mußte sich eingestehen, daß er nach seinem Kind gesucht hatte, weil er einen Erben für Ibelin brauchte, so wie es ihm André kurze Zeit vorher bereits warnend hatte deutlich machen wollen. Er hatte sich nicht damit befaßt, daß er ein Kind finden könnte, das der Liebe seines Vaters mehr bedurfte als aller Reichtümer oder Titel der Welt. Godfrey war in diesem Augenblick in der Schmiede nicht der Vater, den Balian brauchte, und Godfrey wußte auch nicht, ob er nochmals zu lieben in der Lage war. Er hatte seine erste Liebe aufgegeben, seine Frau und sein Kind begraben und der Knabe, dem er seine Liebe geschenkt hatte, verfiel vor seinen Augen durch Lepra.

Godfrey verließ die Schmiede und saß auf sein Pferd auf. Balian hatte den ganzen Tag über gut und schnell gearbeitet und die Pferde waren bereits fertig. Die Männer von Godfrey hatten Proviant besorgt und so waren sie zum Abritt bereit. Godfrey wendete nochmals sein Pferd und kehrte zu Balian zurück, der aus der Schmiede getreten war und ihnen nachblickte.

„Jerusalem ist leicht zu finden. Geh dahin, wo man italienisch spricht und dann geh weiter, bis man etwas anderes spricht. Wir ziehen an Messina vorbei."

Mit diesen Worten ließ Godfrey Balian und seine eigene Hoffnung auf Vergebung zurück. Vielleicht hatte Gott doch ein Erbarmen mit ihm und sein Sohn würde seinen Schmerz überwinden und ihnen nachfolgen.

Balian sah den Männern lange nach. Er verschwendete keinen Gedanken an das Angebot des Mannes, der gekommen war, um ihn als Sohn mit ins Heilige Land zu nehmen. Seine Mutter hatte ihm gesagt, daß Godfrey ein guter Mensch war. Dies mochte wohl so sein, aber für ihn, Balian, kam er zu spät. Was sollten ihm die Worte des Fremden bedeuten? Die Trauer hielt Balian so fest in ihren Fängen, daß er die Chance für ein neues Leben nicht sah. Er hatte die Stützen seiner kleinen Welt, die sich in Nichts aufgelöst hatte, in der Erde dieses Dorfes begraben. Für ihn gab es keinen anderen Platz.

Balian arbeitete den Rest des Tages monoton an Eisenblöcken, die er zu Schwertrohlingen formte. Als es Abend wurde, schickte er seinen Gehilfen ins Haus zum Schlafen, er wollte in der Schmiede nächtigen. Er würde das Gebäude, das mal das Heim seines ganzen Glückes war, nicht mehr betreten. Balian hatte noch immer den entsetzlichen Anblick von Julie vor Augen. Langsam ging er wieder an die Esse und machte sich daran, die vier Schwerter, die er angefangen hatte, weiter zu bearbeiten. Es war Anfang November, leichter Schneefall hatte eingesetzt und es wurde schon früh dunkel. Aber Balian störte dies nicht. Das Feuer der Esse erhellte seine Umgebung und so konnte Balian noch bis tief in die Nacht arbeiten wenn er wollte. Balian starrte in das Feuer und bewegte ab und an die Schwertrohlinge.

Plötzlich vernahm er die Stimme des Priesters aus einer dunklen Ecke der Schmiede.

„Sie hätten dich nach Jerusalem mitgenommen. Fort von alledem hier."

Der Priester machte bei diesen Worten eine vielsagende Bewegung mit seiner Hand. Balian reagierte nicht auf diesen Vorwurf. Wie er diesen Priester verabscheute! Balian war sich nicht sicher, was er tun würde, wenn dieser Gottesmann noch weiter über Julie und sein Leben lästerte. Und so versuchte er, die Worte des Gottesmannes zu ignorieren und nichts von dem Gift des Priesters wahrzunehmen.

„Ich bin dein Priester, Balian, und ich sage dir, Gott hat dich verlassen", und herablassend fügte er hinzu: „Das Dorf will dich nicht."

Mit immer gehässigeren Worten bohrte der Priester genüßlich in Balians seelischer Wunde. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck konnte man den Wunsch ablesen, Balian leiden zu sehen.

„Kein Mann hat mehr eine neue Welt gebraucht als du." setzte er hinzu. Balian hatte bei diesen Worten langsam seinen Kopf zur Seite gedreht und dem Priester in die Augen gesehen. Dann stieß er unwillig drei der Schwerter tiefer in die Glut und wandte sich mit einem glühenden Eisen zum Amboß. Er hieb auf das Eisen ein, als wenn er es mit wenigen Schlägen zu seiner vollen Länge treiben wollte.

Der Priester ließ in seiner Gehässigkeit nicht locker und setzte Balian nach. Schon seit langem hatte er darauf gewartet, Balian so am Ende zu sehen.

„Wenn du mit nach Jerusalem gehst, kannst du vielleicht das Los deiner Frau in der Hölle erleichtern."

Balian blickte ihn wütend an. Er war nahe daran, seine Beherrschung zu verlieren.

„Ich will es höflich ausdrücken," fuhr der Priester ungerührt und mit einem süffisanten Ton fort. „Sie war eine Selbstmörderin. Sie wird in der Hölle schmoren."

Als Balian immer noch nicht die vom Priester gewünschte Reaktion als gebrochener Mann zeigte, konnte der Priester nicht umhin, hinzuzufügen.

„Ich frage mich, was sie dort ohne Kopf macht?"

Balian, der mit einem Schleifstein Schlacke von dem glühenden Schwertrohling entfernte, hielt inne. Einen langen Augenblick starrte er vor sich in, als ob er das eben gehörte erst begreifen mußte. Dann drehte er sich zu dem Priester und blickte ihm mit grimmiger Miene ins Gesicht. Das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Gottesmannes verschwand. Er hatte plötzlich den Eindruck, daß er zu weit gegangen war. In diesem Augenblick erblickte Balian das kleine Kreuz am Hals des Priesters. Mit einer Hand griff er an den Hals des Mannes und nahm das Kreuz auf seine Fingerspitzen und betrachtete es genau. Es war tatsächlich sein Kreuz, das er Julie mit auf ihre letzte Reise gegeben hatte.

Da brach explosionsartig, wie ein überkochender Kessel, der seinen Deckel von sich sprengt, alles aus Balian heraus. Er war nicht mehr in der Lage sich länger zu beherrschen und rammte mit einem markerschütternden Schrei dem Priester das glühende Schwertstück, an dem er gerade noch gearbeitet hatte, in den Leib. Um sich schlagend fiel der Priester rückwärts in die Esse und Balian stand wie betäubt daneben und rührte sich nicht. Dann kam plötzlich Leben in ihn. Er griff durch das Feuer abermals nach dem Kreuz und wollte es den Flammen, die den Priester umfingen, entreißen.

Der Priester, noch nicht durch den Tod erlöst, ergriff die Hand von Balian, hielt sich fest und wurde, weil Balian das Kreuz nicht los lassen wollte, von ihm aus den glühenden Kohlen der Esse gezogen. Mit fuchtelnden Armbewegungen, im verzweifelten Versuch, die Flammen zu löschen, die an ihm empor züngelten, torkelte der Priester durch die Schmiede. Überall um ihn herum entzündete sich das Stroh und das Holz und schließlich brach der Priester zusammen. Balian, der seine Augen mit einem Arm vor dem Funkenflug schützte, folgte dem Priester einige Schritte und sah dann, wie dieser niederstürzte und sich nicht mehr bewegte.

Ungerührt von den Flammen um ihn her, stand Balian selbstvergessen mitten in dem Flammenmeer und öffnete die Hand, mit der er nach dem Kreuz gegriffen hatte. Das heiße Metall des Kreuzes hatte sich tief in seine Handfläche gebrannt. Die Hand sah böse aus, aber Balian merkte den Schmerz nicht. Behutsam nahm er das Kreuz und band es sich mit einem neuen Lederriemen um den Hals. Erst als sein Pferd, ein Grauschimmel, aus Panik vor dem Feuer wild um sich schlug und sich aufbäumte, realisierte Balian, daß die Schmiede inzwischen ganz in Flammen stand und er fort mußte. Er mußte raus aus dem Flammenmeer, zu dem seine Schmiede inzwischen geworden war und auch fort aus diesem Dorf. Er hatte einen Mord begangen und er würde dafür verfolgt werden.

Er zog das panische Tier aus der Schmiede und es gelang ihm auch noch einen Sattel zu retten. Nur mit einer Decke als Umhang stieg er auf das Pferd und galoppierte hinaus in die Nacht.

* * *

**_Anmerkungen_**

**1> **_Bezug zum Film_ Szene zum Ende des Filmes, als die Christen die Stadt Jerusalem verlassen. Balian hatte von Saif ein Pferd geschenkt bekommen und saß auf. Saif: „Und wenn Gott dich nicht liebt, wie konntest du dann all die Dinge tun, die du vollbracht hast?

* * *

Reviews bitte ans Forum oder direkt an mich:

**Glossar kann hier downgeloadet werden: http/rapidshare.de/files/17947832/Glossar.doc **

**Die Kapitelbilder sind unter www. beim Hoster photopucket abgelegt und dort zu finden unter/albums/a310/sabaul/Roman KOH**


	9. Ein Hauch von Nähe

**_Disclaimer _**

Die Figuren, soweit sie von Drehbuchautor William Monahan eigenständig entwickelt und/oder gegenüber ihren historischen Vorbildern abgeändert wurden, sind geistiges Eigentum von William Monahan und auch die Handlung und Reden, soweit sie sich mit der verfilmten Geschichte decken, gehört William Monahan.

Jede weitere eigenständige Erzählung um die Personen des Geschehens sind meines Geistes und mein Besitz. Mit dieser fiktiven Romanvorlage zum Drehbuch von William Monahans Werk „Kingdom of Heaven" verdiene ich kein Geld und habe sie auch keinem Verlag angeboten.

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitel 5

* * *

**_

**_Ein Hauch von Nähe_**

Godfrey war mit seinen Männern schnell vorangekommen. Er war enttäuscht, grimmig und nicht gut zu sprechen. Ein flotter Galopp half ihm, seine Gedanken zu sammeln und ließ keine Zeit für Fragen von seinen Kampfgefährten. Es war später Nachmittag, als sie von dem Dorf aufbrachen. Sie ließen den Berg mit seiner Feste hinter sich und durchquerten die karstige Landschaft bis hin zu einem Wald, der sich über die Ebene in südliche Richtung erstreckte. Diese Richtung würden sie von nun an beibehalten, bis sie nach Messina gelangten. Die Nacht verbrachten sie noch am Rand des Baumbestandes, weil ihnen die schnell aufziehende Dunkelheit es nicht ermöglichte, einen sicheren Rastplatz zwischen den Bäumen zu wählen. Am Morgen ritten sie dann in einem ruhigen Trab weiter Richtung Grenze. Godfrey hatte gehofft, sein Sohn würde es sich noch in der Nacht überlegen und zu ihnen stoßen, aber dieser Wunsch erfüllte sich auch im Morgengrauen nicht und so ritt er vor sich hin sinnend am Ende seiner Männer, sich immer wieder umwendend, in der Hoffnung, Balians ansichtig zu werden, aber die Hoffnung schwand mit jeder vergangenen Stunde.

Balian hingegen war ohne Ziel in die Nacht hinaus geritten. Er wußte, daß er weit fort mußte, um nicht von den Häschern des Erzbischofs aufgegriffen und zurückgebracht zu werden. Er wäre für Julie gestorben und den Tod des Priesters bedauerte er keinen Augenblick, aber sein Leben einfach wegzuwerfen, dafür hatte Balian sein ganzes Leben lang zu hart um jedes Stück Brot kämpfen müssen. Sein Ritt ging in halsbrecherischem Tempo über einen, nur vom fahlen Mond beschienen Weg Richtung Süden. Er hatte sich unbewußt für die gleiche Richtung entschieden, in die sich der Troß des Ritters Godfrey entfernt hatte. Balian ritt die ganze Nacht hindurch und gönnte sich, auch als der Tag graute, keine Rast. Um dem Pferd etwas Erholung zu gönnen, ließ er den ganzen Tag über sein Pferd selbst die Gangart wählen und trieb es nur an, wenn es in einen langsamen Trott fallen wollte. Balian hatte seine Hand notdürftig mit einem Stoffstreifen seines Hemdes umwickelt. Die Hand schmerzte sehr und er benutzte sie nicht zum Führen der Zügel. Mit der zu einer leichten Faust geschlossenen, verletzten Hand und dem Druck der Handwurzel auf die Brust hielt er sich den Kragen der Gugel1 zu, deren Ende er über die linke Schulter geworfen hatte. Aber die Gugel war ein dürftiger Ersatz für eine anständige Jacke oder einen Umhang, der die schneidende Kälte und die Feuchte des einsetzenden Schneefalls abgehalten hätte. Balian saß vor Kälte zitternd zusammengesunken auf seinem Pferd, das im leichten Galopp dem deutlichen Weg durch den Wald, den er am Morgen erreicht hatte, folgte.

Es war schon gegen Abend und langsam Zeit sich einen Rastplatz zu suchen, als der in Gedanken versunkene Godfrey von André auf einen Reiter hinter ihnen aufmerksam gemacht wurde. Das Geräusch der Hufschläge im Viererrhythmus eines leichten Galopps war auf dem gefrorenen Boden gut auszumachen. Der Trupp hielt auf Godfreys Geheiß und er wendete sein Pferd, um dem einsamen Reiter ein wenig entgegen zu traben. Aus dem Schneetreiben schälte sich langsam eine zusammengesunkene Gestalt auf einem Grauschimmel. Godfrey mochte es zunächst nicht glauben, aber er erkannte sogleich seinen Sohn, der dort, einige Pferdelängen vor ihm, sein Pferd zum stehen brachte, als wäre er von der Anwesenheit der Reiter überrascht. Godfrey trieb sein Pferd noch ein wenig weiter in Richtung Balians.

Balian war so erschöpft, hungrig und durchfroren, daß er sich, zusammengesunken und ohne einen Blick für seine Umgebung, von seinem Pferd einfach immer weiter hatte fort tragen lassen. Als er plötzlich Stimmen vor sich hörte, hielt er sein Tier abrupt an. Dann schälte sich aus dem Nebel des Abends und dem leichten Schneefall ein Reiter. Balian war erstaunt den Ritter, der ihm seine Vaterschaft noch einen Tag zuvor offenbart hatte, vor sich zu sehen. Er war ihm nicht nachgeritten und doch hatte seine planlose Flucht ihn direkt zu ihm geführt.

Balian ließ sein Tier im Schritt näher zu Godfrey herankommen. Godfrey sprach Balian an, in der Hoffnung, daß nicht der Haß den jungen Mann zu ihm getrieben hatte.

„Bist du gekommen um mich zu töten? Das wird selbst in Zeiten wie diesen nicht leicht. Was ist?"

Balian lenkte sein Pferd noch einige Schritte näher zum Roß des Mannes, der sein Vater war. Er zögerte, blickte erst zum Boden und dann in das Gesicht Godfreys.

„Ich habe es getan", kam es gequält über seine Lippen, als wenn ihm diese Worte Schmerzen bereiten würden. „Gemordet." fügte er reumütig hinzu.

Godfrey sah seinen Sohn, der erschöpft und elendig aussah, geradeheraus an. Balian war nicht für einen weiten Ritt ausgestattet und hielt seine rechte Hand krampfhaft gegen die Brust gepreßt. Godfrey war sich sicher, daß, als Balian mit dem Beschlagen der Pferde fertig gewesen war, diese, jetzt mit einem Stoffstreifen verbundene Hand, noch in Ordnung war. Es mußte also etwas passiert sein, das Balian veranlasst hatte, zu töten.

„Haben wir das nicht alle?", fragte Godfrey sanft zurück, um Balian zum Reden zu bringen.

Balian sah kurz hoch, um dann wieder, wie vor Scham, seine Augen abzuwenden. Schließlich hob er den Kopf und blickte Godfrey in die Augen. Mit Worten, stimmlos, die wie gepreßt seine Kehle verließen, stellte Balian, die für ihn im Moment einzig entscheidende Frage an den Mann aus Jerusalem.

„Ist es wahr, daß ich in Jerusalem all meine Sünden auslöschen kann?" Und gequält setzte er nach:

„Und die meines Eheweibes? Ist es wahr?"

Balian blickte seinen Vater hoffnungsvoll an, um unstet und voller Verzagtheit, die Augen abermals abzuwenden. Er konnte dem prüfenden Blick Godfreys nicht standhalten und Godfrey sah die Not in diesen Augen, die so glanzlos und geschwollen, tief in dem von Erschöpfung und Gram gezeichneten Gesicht lagen. Er erkannte, daß er hier seine zweite Chance erhielt, Balian ein Vater zu sein und ihm in seiner Not beizustehen, wie es sein Kind immer schon verdient gehabt hätte.

„Das können wir gemeinsam herausfinden."

Balian sah auf und zeigte seinem Vater zum ersten Mal einen Schimmer von Hoffnung in seinen Augen.

„Zeig mir deine Hand."

Godfrey wollte den Moment nutzen, für seinen Sohn zu sorgen und den Hauch von Vertrauen nähren, den Balian in diesem Moment  
zuließ.

Godfrey führte seinen Sohn zu seinen Leuten. Er wies sie an, nach einem geeigneten Lagerplatz Ausschau zu halten, damit sie bald für die Nacht anhalten konnten und er sich um die verletzte Hand seines Sohnes kümmern, ihn wärmen und ihm Ruhe geben konnte.

André hatte Balian schon in der Schmiede gut beobachtet und tat dies nun unauffällig wieder. Er sah die Wärme von Balians Wesen in seinen Augen und seinem Gebaren; und er hörte die Milde in seiner Stimme und der Wahl seiner Worte. André erkannte schnell, daß Godfreys Sohn die Herzen anderer Menschen berühren würde, wenn er sein eigenes Leid hinter sich lassen konnte und sich wieder dem Leben zuwandte. Und er sah auch wieder das Leben in Godfreys Augen, jene Energie, die er schon lange nicht mehr bei seinem Freund beobachtet hatte. Aber er kannte auch die Ungeduld seines Waffengefährten und nahm sich deshalb vor, Balian auch gegen seinen Vater in Schutz zu nehmen, wenn dieser zu schnell zu viel von ihm erwartete. Er würde sich zu ihrer beider Wohl zwischen Vater und Sohn stellen, wenn es sein mußte.

Nachdem sie ein Lager an einem Flußlauf aufgeschlagen hatten, suchte Godfrey zunächst aus den Kleidungstücken, die sie dabei hatten, etwas Wärmendes für seinen Sohn und ließ sich dann die Hand zeigen. Er stellte keine Fragen, woher sein Sohn diese schlimme Brandwunde hatte. Er säuberte vorsichtig die Wunde und versorgte sie mit einer austrocknenden Paste, bevor er sie mit sauberen Leinenstreifen verband. Das Feuer wärmte Balian und der heiße Wein, den sein Vater ihm vor der Wundversorgung gegeben hatte, tat bei seiner Erschöpfung das seinige. Balian aß noch ein wenig von dem Mahl, das ihm sein Vater reichte, aber dann konnte er seine Augen fast nicht mehr offen halten. Godfrey sah dies wohl. Er hatte seinem Sohn absichtlich heißen Wein gegeben, in den er einige Kräuter von André getan hatte, die den Schlaf fördern sollten. Sein Sohn war am Ende seiner Kräfte. Godfrey hatte seine Männer in viele Schlachten geführt und hatte selbst in vielen Kämpfen gelernt, seine Kräfte einzuteilen. Er erkannte, wann ein Mann nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch geistig am Ende seines Weges angekommen war und ohne Rast keine Chance zum Überleben im nächsten Kampf hatte. Sein Sohn war an einem solchen Punkt angekommen, und es war höchste Zeit, daß er in einem tiefen und traumlosen Schlaf seine Kräfte wieder sammelte, ohne daß die Unruhe seines Geistes ihm diese Erholung nahm.

Godfrey stand auf und bereitete nur einige Schritte vom Feuer entfernt aus Reisig und Decken ein Lager. Als Kopfkissen legte er einen Sattel nieder und breitete über dem Ganzen ein wärmendes Fell. Dann trat er wieder an das Feuer zu seinem Sohn und forderte ihn auf, sich dort niederzulegen. Balian sah seinen Vater erstaunt ob der Fürsorge an, widersprach aber nicht, stand vom wärmenden Feuer auf, ging hinüber und legte sich nieder. Die Decke, die ihm auf dem letzten Teil seines Rittes zusammen mit den Männern seines Vaters als Umhang gedient hatte, breitete er über sich aus und noch ehe sein Kopf richtig auf dem Sattel lag, war er schon vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen. Godfrey betrachtete seinen schlafenden Sohn und die dürftige Decke, aber sie würde ausreichen, denn das Feuer in seinem Rücken würde den jungen Mann nicht frieren lassen.

Godfrey sah seinen Freund, den Hospitaler, nachdenklich an und André sprach seine Gedanken offen aus:

„Er wird Zeit brauchen, mit der Situation fertig zu werden und zu lernen, was er wissen muß. Verlange und erwarte nicht zuviel von ihm. Er hat alles verloren und begibt sich auf eine Reise ins Unbekannte."

Godfrey nickte, aber er wußte auch, daß die Reise ihre Gefahren hatte und daß Balian schnell lernen mußte, ihnen zu begegnen. Er würde ihn im Gebrauch der Waffen unterrichten und ihm auf dem Weg nach Messina alles über seine Familie, seine Aufgaben und seine neue Heimat erzählen. Er wußte nicht wer Balian war, außer dem, was man über ihn berichtet hatte, aber er war seines Blutes und so würde er in Jerusalem auch seine Rechte und Pflichten als Erbe von Ibelin wahrzunehmen haben und dem König dienen.

Am nächsten Morgen ließ Godfrey seinen Sohn lange schlafen. Er drängte nicht auf einen Aufbruch, und so konnten sich die Männer der Pflege ihrer Ausrüstung und Waffen widmen. Balians Erschöpfung war so tief, daß er weit über den Mittag fest schlief und die Geräusche der Männer um sich herum nicht wahrnahm. Aber langsam löste er sich aus dem tiefen Schlaf, und als etwas dumpf neben ihm auf den Boden aufschlug, war Balian schlagartig wach.

Godfrey, den er noch immer nicht als Vater bezeichnen mochte, hatte ein Schwert neben ihm fallen lassen. Er selbst trug keinen Waffenrock, hatte aber sein Schwertgurt angelegt und zog ihn gerade fester.

„Heb es auf. Wir wollen sehen, aus was für einem Holz du geschnitzt bist."

Balian zögerte nicht. Er schlug die Decke zurück , die ihn im Schlaf eingehüllt hatte, stand auf und hob gleichzeitig das Schwert an. Er hatte nicht viel Zeit zum reagieren, denn der Ritter griff bereits an. Balian wehrte geschickt die Attacke ab und hielt das Schwert zur Verteidigung mit der Schwertspitze in Richtung des Angreifers vor sich.  
André, der hinter ihm gestanden hatte, mußte etwas zurücktreten, damit Vater und Sohn Platz für ihren Händel hatten.

Godfrey nahm sein Schwert zurück und ließ es sinken. Er war erstaunt über die gute Handhabung des Schwertes und die schnelle Reaktion seines Sohnes.

„Wo hast du das gelernt?" fragte er verblüfft. „Laß uns an deinen Fähigkeiten arbeiten." ergänzte er dann. Dabei blickte er seinen Sohn fragend an und Balian sah sich genötigt, etwas von sich zu erzählen.

„Ich diente einem Meister der Schwertschmiedekunst und lernte nicht nur das Fertigen der Klinge, sondern auch ihre Handhabung, um zu prüfen, ob das Schwert ausgewogen war und für einen Ritter taugte."

Godfrey und André sahen sich schweigend über Balian hinweg nach dieser Erklärung an. In der Burg hatten sie darüber anderes erfahren. Balian hatte sich das Schmieden mehr oder weniger selbst beigebracht und hatte oft als Prügelknabe mit Schwert für Jungadelige in ihrer Ausbildung zum Ritter herhalten müssen. Daß Balian diese wahre Begebenheit so einfach überging und dabei auch noch seine eigenen Fähigkeiten so zurückhaltend beschrieb, ehrte ihn und zeigte zugleich seinen guten Charakter. Wenn er seiner Vergangenheit so nicht mehr Bedeutung beimaß, dann ließ das für eine gute Zukunft hoffen.

Godfrey ging einige Schritte zurück und fing mit seiner Schulung an.

„Benutze nie eine tiefe Deckung. Nimm dein Schwert hoch, sieh so!"

Godfrey griff das Schwert mit beiden Händen und hielt es sich senkrecht über den Kopf. Seine Ellbogen waren dabei vom Körper weg, seitlich nach außen gerichtet und leicht gebeugt.

„Die Italiener nennen diese Schwerthaltung La Poste di Falcone, die Wacht des Falken. Du schlägst von oben. Ich mache es dir vor."

Und dabei vollführte Godfrey zwei, drei Schläge mit dem Schwert von schräg oben nach unten.

„Los, probier es!"

Balian machte sich daran dem Beispiel seines Vaters zu folgen. Er hob das Schwert, wie bei ihm gesehen in die Höhe und wurde sogleich von Godfrey in der Haltung des Schwertes und dem Stand seiner Beine korrigiert. Dann trat Godfrey ihm gegenüber, nahm die gleiche Schwerthaltung ein und forderte ihn auf, sich zu verteidigen. Balian wehrte gerade zwei Hiebe ab, als Godfrey ihm sein Schwert zur Seite schlug und das eigene Schwert gar nicht mehr in die Höhe zog, sondern statt dessen an der Schwertspitze festhielt und die Klinge mit dem Griff unter Balians Kinn drückte.

„Das Schwert besteht nicht nur aus seiner Klinge."

Mit diesen Worten schubste Godfrey seinen Sohn zurück und nahm einige Schritte entfernt wieder Aufstellung. Abermals tat es Balian ihm gleich, aber diesmal forderte ihn sein Vater auf, anzugreifen. Und noch schneller als zuvor war Balian entwaffnet und das Schwert, das er führte, flog in hohem Bogen zur Seite. Er selbst konnte den Schwerthieben seines Vaters nur durch Zurückweichen entgehen.

André hatte die beiden Kämpfenden gut beobachtet. Er sah sehr wohl, daß Balian noch nicht bereit war, Godfrey als seinen Vater anzunehmen, auch wenn er nun mit ihnen kam, weil er keine andere Wahl mehr hatte, was immer auch geschehen sein mochte. André sah dies am Gesichtsausdruck von Balian, als er ein zweites Mal von seinem Vater entwaffnet wurde. Er hatte sich prüfen lassen und war auch bereit zu lernen, aber sein Vater hatte ihm gerade gnadenlos eine Lektion vor allen Begleitern erteilt. Balian, der noch immer mit Zweifeln in sich kämpfte, mußte sich sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht gegen diese Behandlung, die der eines kleinen Jungen gleich kam, zu rebellieren.

André gab einem jungen, kraftvollen Mann Godfreys einen Wink, damit dieser sich als Trainingspartner anbieten sollte. Balian sollte nicht weiter gegen seinen Vater antreten müssen. Godfrey war ein hervorragender Schwertkämpfer und würde seinem Sohn unbemerkt und sicher auch ungewollt einige Demütigungen besorgen. Balian hatte noch nicht genug Vertrauen gefaßt, um eine solche Behandlung nicht mit verkehrten Gedanken zu hinterfragen.

Der deutsche Kämpe holte sich erst die Erlaubnis seines Herrn und trat dann Balian gegenüber. Immer wieder vollzog er die gleichen Attacken und gab dadurch Balian Möglichkeit, die Abfolge der Schläge kennenzulernen und zu parieren. Ein auf das andere Mal variierte er dabei die Schlag- und Stoßhärte und Geschwindigkeit, mit der er das Schwert führte, bis Balian die Feinheiten und das Gefühl für gewisse Schläge heraus hatte. Balian lernte schnell, konnte bald seinerseits den Kämpen mit gezielten Attacken unter Druck setzen und geschickt die Angriffe abwehren. Balians Vater sah dabei die ganze Zeit zu, und alle im Lager waren ob der Geschicklichkeit und der Lernfähigkeit von Balian sehr beeindruckt. Man merkte ihm an, daß er sich mit Schwertern auskannte und sicher auch etwas Übung in der Handhabung selbiger hatte, aber seine rasche Auffassungsgabe, sein Talent für die Abläufe der Streiche und seine Körperbeherrschung zeigten doch deutlich, wessen Sohn er war.

Godfrey hatte der Übung die ganze Zeit zugesehen und, ohne es sich anmerken zu lassen, tiefen Stolz für Balian empfunden. Sein Sohn überraschte ihn schon jetzt immer wieder aufs beste und er freute sich darauf, ihm langsam alle seine Geheimnisse zu entlocken. Aber er dankte auch Gott, daß André sich entschieden hatte, mit ihm zu reiten. Godfrey wußte sehr genau, daß sein alter Freund mit seiner positiven Einstellung zu den Dingen und seiner ihm eigenen gütigen Art, die Brücke zwischen ihm und seinem Sohn sein konnte. Godfrey kannte seinen Fehler, die Ungeduld, welche ihm bei seinem Sohn schweren Schaden anrichten konnte.

Auf einmal wurde Godfrey vier Reiter gewahr, die sich aus der Richtung näherten, aus der sie am Tag zuvor gekommen waren. Godfrey erhob sich, legte sein Schwert lässig an die Schulter und blickte in die Richtung der Reiter, die sich langsam näherten. Balian und der Kämpfer Godfreys, der mit ihm geübt hatte, hielten inne und wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit den Reitern zu. Auf Rufweite entfernt hielten diese ihre Pferde an und der vorderste Reiter wandte sich an Godfrey.

„Ihr habt einen Mann bei Euch, Balian. Er hat einen Priester ermordet. Der Erzbischof schickt uns, ihn zurückzuholen."

Godfrey tippte sein Schwert gegen die Schulter und wandte sich zu seinem Sohn. Balian trat zu ihm heran und machte keine Ausflüchte.

„Es stimmt, was er sagt. Sie haben das Recht mich mitzunehmen."

Godfrey sah in das Gesicht seines Sohnes, der so ganz und gar ohne zu zögern seine Schuld zugab und auch nicht darum bat, ihm die Konsequenzen seines Handelns zu ersparen. Der Kämpfer, der vorher mit Balian geübt hatte, meldete sich zu Wort.

„Ich sage, daß er unschuldig ist und wenn Ihr was anderes behauptet, dann laßt uns kämpfen und sehen, wer Recht behält."

Der Ritter auf dem Roß, der noch immer nicht seinen Namen genannt hatte, erwiderte:

„Er ist ein Mörder, gebt ihn uns und wir wollen um was anderes kämpfen."

Balian runzelte die Stirn. Warum übergaben sie ihn nicht einfach? Er hatte getötet, und die Schergen hatten das Recht auf ihn. Godfrey, der noch immer mit dem Rücken zu den Reitern stand und Balian anblickte, zwinkerte ihm zu, drehte sich um und ging auf den Reiter zu.

„Ein Mörder bin ich auch, und wer auch immer heute hier sterben wird, Ihr werdet mit Sicherheit dazugehören."

Der Reiter sah Godfrey an und machte dann einen Rückzieher. Die vier Schergen des Erzbischofs wendeten ihre Pferde und galoppierten davon. Godfrey und seine Männer begannen sogleich, sich zu verteilen. Sie rechneten mit einem Hinterhalt und auch Balian spürte, wie die Gefahr ihm die Nackenhaare aufstellte. Und dann ging plötzlich ein Pfeilhagel auf sie nieder. Als geübte Kämpfer deckten die Männer Godfreys sofort die Flanken und suchten ihre Möglichkeiten in einem direkten Kampf. Balian seinerseits stürmte auf das Gebüsch seitlich des Flusses zu, weil er dort Bogenschützen gesehen hatte. Noch bevor die Schützen ihre Pfeile erneut auflegen konnten, hatte er das Grünzeug erreicht und schlug mit seinem Schwert bereits einen Angreifer nieder. Einem zweiten schlug er die Armbrust zur Seite, deren Pfeil sich löste und einen weiteren Soldaten des Erzbischofs niederstreckte, bevor noch Balian den Bogenschützen niederkämpfte.

André hatte sich derweilen seitlich an ein scheuendes Pferd eines gefallenen, berittenen Angreifers eingehängt, und war, geschützt durch den Leib des Pferdes, durch den Fluß galoppiert und hatte die Angreifer auf der anderen Seite des Flusses im rasenden Galopp niedergemacht. Im Lager hatten sich während dessen die anderen Männer von Godfrey im Nahkampf gegen die Soldaten durchgesetzt.  
Godfrey selbst hatte einen Pfeil in die Seite abbekommen, hatte aber dennoch dem unverschämten Ritter, der vorher die Reden geführt hatte, nachgesetzt und ihn erschlagen. Aber er hatte sich dabei den Pfeil, der aus seiner Seite ragte, abgebrochen.

Mittlerweile setzte Balian einem letzten flüchtenden Soldaten hinterher und bezwang ihn mit wenigen Hieben im Zweikampf. Gerade als der Soldat fiel, wurde Balian gewahr, daß ein weiterer Reiter durch den Fluß auf ihn zu kam und er nicht mehr in der Lage sein würde, eine Verteidigungsstellung gegen den Angriff von der Höhe des Pferderückens einnehmen zu können.

Aber es war kein wirklicher Angreifer, der ihm mit der flachen Seite seines Schwertes einen leichten Schlag auf den Kopf versetzte. Es war André, der ihm zum Zeichen einer fehlenden Verteidigung, aber auch als Anerkennung seiner ersten Bewährungsprobe in ihrer kleinen Gemeinschaft, diesen Streich versetzte. André zügelte sein Pferd als er an Balian vorbei war und sah zu ihm zurück. Balian blickte ihm ohne Arg ins Gesicht und neigte zum Gruß und Dank den Kopf. Er zeigte dadurch André, daß er diese Lektion verstanden hatte und André grüßte in gleicher Weise zurück, um Balian das Gefühl zu geben, geachtet zu sein.

Der Kampf war vorbei und die Kämpfer um Godfrey waren als Sieger hervor gegangen, aber sie hatten zwei ihrer Kämpfer verloren. Darunter auch der Streiter, der Balian zuvor noch Unterricht gegeben hatte. Der Knappe von Godfrey atmete schwer und konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, Balian einen wütenden Blick zu zuwerfen. Sie alle dienten Godfrey, wußten warum sie nach Frankreich gekommen waren und würden für Godfrey jederzeit in den Kampf ziehen. Sie würden auch für ihn sterben, aber für diesen jungen Mann, ob Sohn oder nicht, der noch nicht ihren Respekt hatte, war der Tod zweier guter Kameraden ein zu hoher Preis. Und Balian wußte die Miene des Knappen wohl zu deuten und sah sich betroffen um. Er fragte sich selbst, warum der Baron von Ibelin eine solche Gefahr für ihn eingegangen war, dem Sohn, von dem er nichts wußte. Er hätte ihn stattdessen einfach ausliefern sollen, dann wäre dieser Kampf sicher zu vermeiden gewesen. Er verstand auch nicht, warum sein Übungskämpfer, der nun tot auf dem Waldboden lag, sogar für seine Unschuld eingetreten war, obwohl er doch die Tat nicht leugnete.

Godfrey hatte sich inzwischen niedergelegt. Der abgebrochene Pfeil in seiner Seite schmerzte sehr. André, Wissender der Heilkunde, versuchte, ihm mit speziell für die Wundversorgung hergestellten Zangen, den Pfeilstumpf aus der Seite zu ziehen. Godfrey erlitt dabei große Qual und André bekam ihn nach dem dritten Versuch heraus.

Balian saß am Feuer und sah zu dem Geschehen hinüber. Immer wieder fragte er sich, warum Godfrey und André diese Gefahr eingegangen waren und sie ihn mit ihrem Leben verteidigt hatten. Als André mit der Wundversorgung fertig war und Andre für Godfrey einen Wein holte, winkte dieser zwischenzeitlich seinen Sohn zu sich.

Godfrey merkte die Verwunderung von Balian und erklärte:

„Es ging nicht darum, daß sie das Recht hatten, dich mitzunehmen. Es ging darum, wie sie danach fragten."

Balian verstand den Unterschied hier nicht und flüsterte nur:

„Sie hatten das Recht, mich mitzunehmen", und senkte dabei den Blick.

Godfrey lächelte kurz und erwiderte: „Das habe ich auch."

Balian sah ihn verlegen an und erwiderte den sanften Blick seines Vaters mit einem angedeuteten, verlegenen Lächeln. Er beugte sich vor und legte seine Hand auf den Arm des Vaters. Godfrey lehnte sich erschöpft zurück. Das zarte Lächeln seines Sohnes hatte sein Herz gewärmt. Wie mußte erst ein Lächeln seines Sohnes seine Seele zum leuchten bringen, wenn schon eine Andeutung und dieser scheue Blick sein Herz aussetzen ließen? Sein Sohn war ein guter Kämpfer, mit einem hohen Ehrgefühl ausgestattet und dennoch sah er so verletzlich aus. Godfrey betete innig zu Gott, daß der abgebrochene Pfeil in seiner Seite, ihm noch genügend Zeit ließ, seinen Sohn kennenzulernen. Der Pfeil würde ihm Fieber bringen und vielleicht den Tod, aber daran wollte er jetzt nicht denken. Sein Sohn war ganz nah bei ihm und er hatte trotz der Schmerzen ein Glückgefühl in sich, das er seit dem Tod seiner Frau und ihres Kindes in Ibelin, nicht mehr in sich gespürt hatte.

* * *

**_Anmerkungen_**

**1> **Gugel: Typisches Kleidungsstück der einfachen Leute im Mittelalter während der kalten Monate.

* * *

Reviews bitte ans Forum oder direkt an mich:

**Glossar kann hier downgeloadet werden: http/rapidshare.de/files/17947832/Glossar.doc **

**Die Kapitelbilder sind unter www. beim Hoster photopucket abgelegt und dort zu finden unter/albums/a310/sabaul/Roman KOH**


	10. Der Weg nach Messina

**_Disclaimer _**

Die Figuren, soweit sie von Drehbuchautor William Monahan eigenständig entwickelt und/oder gegenüber ihren historischen Vorbildern abgeändert wurden, sind geistiges Eigentum von William Monahan und auch die Handlung und Reden, soweit sie sich mit der verfilmten Geschichte decken, gehört William Monahan.

Jede weitere eigenständige Erzählung um die Personen des Geschehens sind meines Geistes und mein Besitz. Mit dieser fiktiven Romanvorlage zum Drehbuch von William Monahans Werk „Kingdom of Heaven" verdiene ich kein Geld und habe sie auch keinem Verlag angeboten.

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitel 6

* * *

**_

**_Der Weg nach Messina_**

Balian saß bei seinem Vater, bis dieser eingeschlafen war. Heute würden sie dieses Lager nicht mehr abbrechen. Balian dachte noch lange über die Worte seines Vaters nach, und er bedachte das Wort Vater mit Wärme. Als sein Vater Anspruch auf ihn durch seine Worte „das Recht habe ich auch" erhob, war Balian ein wohliger Schauer durch den Körper gegangen. Er war plötzlich nicht mehr allein und konnte diese Nähe auch zulassen. Die dunkle Wand, die sich vor ihm aufgebaut und ihm keinen Blick auf seine Zukunft gewährt hatte, war mit einem Mal zerrissen. Balian konnte nicht sagen, was sich plötzlich verändert hatte. Als sein Vater ihn mit dem Schwert geschult hatte, war er noch nicht bereit gewesen, sich ihm so ohne weiteres unterzuordnen. Und nun? Ohne ihn wirklich zu kennen, waren sein Vater und seine Männer für ihn eingetreten, was bis auf seine Mutter bisher niemand getan hatte. Sie hatten ihr Leben für ihn riskiert und verloren, sein Vater würde vielleicht seines auch noch geben. Er schaute auf seinen Vater nieder und war sich durchaus bewußt, daß die Verwundung ihm auch diesen Menschen sehr rasch wieder nehmen konnte. Eine sanfte Berührung an der Schulter weckte ihn aus seiner Betrachtung. Balian sah auf.

André war neben ihn getreten und hatte seine Hand auf Balians Schulter gelegt.

„Der Pfeil hat die Rippen gebrochen. Dringt das Knochenmark in sein Blut ein, wird er am Fieber sterben. Sein Leben ist in Gottes Hand."

Balian blickte bei diesen Worten zum Waffengefährten seines Vaters auf. In Gottes Hand? Wie konnte er für seinen Vater beten, wenn er doch seinen Glauben verloren hatte?1 André merkte den Zwiespalt und Zweifel in Balian und antwortete auf die unausgesprochene  
Frage.

„Nur weil dir das Vertrauen in Gottes Führung abhanden gekommen ist, bedeutet dies nicht, daß Gott dich aus den Augen verloren hat. Glaube mir, Balian, man mag das Vertrauen, den Glauben an den Sinn, das Gespür für die Nähe Gottes verlieren und an den Taten der Menschen verzweifeln, aber Gott selbst verliert man nicht2. Bete für deinen Vater und bete auch für deine Feinde, wir haben nicht das Recht sie zu richten."

André hatte sehr ruhig und sanft gesprochen und seine Augen waren dabei wohlwollend auf Balian gerichtet. Balian sah ihn stumm an. Er spürte deutlich die tiefe Freundschaft des Ritters zu seinem Vater. Es erstaunte ihn sehr, daß dieser Mann willens war, diese Freundschaft uneingeschränkt auch ihm zu schenken, und so nahm er denn seine Worte an und neigte zur Bestätigung den Kopf. Andre indes hatte Balian in die Augen gesehen und er verspürte eine tiefe Befriedigung in sich, denn Balian hatte Instinkt und Weisheit genug, zu erkennen, wer es ehrlich mit ihm meinte. Mit ein wenig Zeit würde Balian sich zu einem würdigen Nachfolger seines Vaters entwickeln. André entfernte sich, um mit den verbliebenen Männern den Lagerschutz und die Bestattung der Gefallenen aus den eigenen Reihen, wie der Angreifer zu bewerkstelligen.

Balian blieb noch eine Weile bei seinem Vater. Er nahm das kleine Kreuz von seinem Hals in seine Hände und fing an leise und langsam ein Gebet und einen Rosenkranz für seinen Vater zu sprechen. Godfrey, zwischendrin kurzzeitig geweckt durch den Schmerz, bemerkte dies und hörte schweigend und mit tiefem Glücksgefühl der samtweichen, tiefen und warmen Stimme seines Sohnes zu. Godfrey hatte sich die ganze Reise über ausgemalt, wie sein Kind sein könnte; und dieser, sein Sohn, war soviel mehr, als er sich erträumt hatte. Godfrey schlief mit der Erkenntnis wieder ein, daß Balian ihn als seinen Vater angenommen hatte, und dieses Wissen gab ihm Kraft.

Nachdem Balian seine Gebete beendet hatte, gesellte er sich wortlos zu den Männern, die Gräber für die Toten aushoben. Er nahm einem, der mit der Hacke versuchte, den gefrorenen Boden etwas zu lockern, das Gerät aus der Hand und fing selbst mit wuchtigen Schlägen an, die Erde aufzubrechen und damit seinen Anteil in dieser kleinen Gemeinschaft zu leisten. Er tat dies ohne Rücksicht auf sich selbst und arbeitete hart, obwohl seine offene Wunde an der Hand dadurch wieder zu bluten begann. Balian grub, während die anderen Steine herbei schafften, um sie über den Toten aufzuhäufen. Als die Grube tief genug war, wurden die gefallenen Angreifer hineingelegt und André sprach für sie ein Gebet und segnete sie. Während Balian sich nun an das Zuschütten der Grube machte, waren die Kampfgefährten der gefallenen Männer Godfreys dabei, die Körper der Freunde anständig herzurichten und in Decken einzubinden.  
Balian hatte neben der Grube zwei kleinere Gräber ausgehoben, in die nun die Leichname gelegt wurden. Sie wurden nur mit Steinen bedeckt, aber deren so viele und kunstvoll aufgeschichtet, daß kein wildes Tier sie ausgraben konnte. André hatte während dieser Vorbereitungen ein Kreuz aus stärkeren Ästen zusammen gebunden und stellte es aufrecht zwischen die beiden Gräber und verstärkte seinen Stand mit größeren Gesteinsbrocken.

_**Tage später auf dem Weg nach Messina**_

Sie kamen langsam vorwärts. Godfreys Verletzung erlaubte keinen schnellen Ritt. Ein von Balian gebautes Gestell aus Ästen ermöglichte es Godfrey, seinen Arm etwas angehoben auf der Seite abzulegen und so nicht ständig mit der Wunde in Berührung zu kommen. Godfrey hatte – wie von André bereits befürchtet – Fieber bekommen und wurde mit jedem Tag schwächer, aber dennoch bestand er noch immer darauf, zu reiten und nicht auf einer Bahre den Weg nach Messina zu bewältigen. André war ständig an seiner Seite und beide, Godfrey und er, beobachteten, wie sich Balian in die Gemeinschaft einfügte und sich langsam von dem verzweifelten, fast gebrochenen jungen Mann zu einer eindrucksvollen Persönlichkeit wandelte.

Balian war nach wie vor sehr schweigsam und zurückhaltend, aber er nahm alles auf, was er durch die Kämpfer lernen konnte und war demütig genug, nicht die Tatsache auszunutzen, daß er der Sohn ihres Herrn war. Dieses Verhalten nahmen Godfrey und André sehr wohl wahr und es erfreute nicht nur Balians Vater, sondern auch die Männer waren von dem jungen Mann und seinem Wesen sehr angetan.

Godfrey merkte, daß er langsam dahin siechte und das Fieber von André nicht unter Kontrolle zu bringen war. Er sammelte alle seine Kräfte, weil er seinen Sohn noch so weit wie möglich begleiten wollte, und er traf auch Vorkehrungen für ihn nach seinem Tod. Er sprach lange und sehr ausführlich mit André über seine Zukunft und den Stolz, den er für seinen Sohn empfand und bat André eindringlich darum, ihm beizustehen. Godfrey hätte diese Bitte nicht mehr an André richten zu brauchen, den zum einen hätte er nie die Beichtgebete seines Freundes mißachtet, noch zum anderen Balian, diesen jungen Mann, der ihn tief beeindruckte, ohne weitere Führung im Stich gelassen. Diese Aussage von André beruhigte Godfrey und er konnte sich ganz dem stillen Vergnügen hingeben, seinen Sohn bei seinen Waffenübungen mit den Männern oder beim Training mit dem Pferd in Kettenhemd und voller Montur zu beobachten.

Balian war wahrlich sein Sohn und im Umgang mit den Waffen und den Pferden ein Naturtalent. Er hatte eine Körperbeherrschung, die sie alle immer wieder überraschte und die Kraft mit der er die Waffen führte, stand im absoluten Widerspruch zu seiner Erscheinung.3  
Balian war nicht sonderlich groß. Sein Vater war fast einen halben Kopf größer als er und auch seine Männer überragten ihn bis auf den Knappen, der in etwa seine Größe hatte. Balians Körperbau war trotz des körperlich fordernden und fördernden Schmiedehandwerks durch die mageren Jahre in seiner Jugend schlank und hochgeschossen. Auffallend an ihm waren seine langen schlanken Beine, und wenn er sich bewegte war es einem, als würde ihm sein weicher Gang es ermöglichen, keinerlei Spuren zu hinterlassen. Godfrey konnte sich an seinem Sohn nicht satt sehen und seine Begleiter hatten immer mehr den Eindruck, daß die beiden durch ihre Augen miteinander Zwiesprache hielten. Aber in Wirklichkeit fiel Godfrey die Reise zunehmend schwerer und er brauchte tagsüber seine ganze Kraft und Konzentration um durchzuhalten, und so blieb nichts für ein Gespräch mit Balian. Wenn dann gerastet wurde, war Godfrey oft so erschöpft, daß das Sprechen ihm sehr schwer fiel und er oft schon nach einigen Sätzen einschlief. Und so beließen es beide, Balian und Godfrey, dabei, einander nah zu sein und zu schweigen.

Es war André, der Balians Lehrer wurde und ihm von Jerusalem und den Sarazenen berichtete. Und er erzählte Balian vom Leben seines Vaters, seit dieser Frankreich verlassen hatte, um im Heiligen Land eine bessere Welt zu finden. André wurde für Balian ein väterlicher Freund. Ihm vertraute Balian an, daß er nur Vergebung in Jerusalem suchte und weiter nichts. Andre, wenig überrascht von dieser Einstellung Balians, gab ihm aber zu verstehen, daß sein Erbe, seine Rechte und seine Pflichten nicht die Erlangung des anderen ausschlossen, sondern daß es ihn vielmehr befähigte, denen, die sich nicht selbst helfen konnten, beizustehen und so Erlösung zu erlangen. Aber Andre ging es hier und heute vor allem darum, Balian begreiflich zu machen, daß es jetzt um Gnade, Erlösung und Friede für seinen Vater ging, dem man seinen körperlichen Verfall immer mehr ansah. Er würde seine Verwundung nicht überleben und Balian bedrückte dies sehr.

Balian war sehr schweigsam, sprach selten, aber wenn er etwas fragte, konnte man die Gedanken, die er sich schon vorher zum Thema gemacht hatte, nur bewundern. Balian war, wie es André schon auf der Burg des Bruders von Godfrey in einem Gebet zu Gott erfleht hatte, demütiger und weiser, als es für einen jungen Mann anstand. André war sich sicher, daß Balian die Herzen derer, die ihm anvertraut würden, durch sein Wesen und seine Zurückhaltung einnehmen und das ihm entgegengebrachte Vertrauen nie enttäuschen würde. Balian hatte unbewußt mehr Ritterliches an sich, als so mancher hochfahrende Ritter bei Hofe oder bei den Templern. Tiberias würde ihn lieben, wie er Godfrey als Freund all die Jahre geliebt und geschätzt hatte. Balian war so sehr der Vater und doch noch viel mehr. Seine Mutter mußte wirklich etwas Besonderes gewesen sein, und André verstand die Melancholie, mit der ihn Godfrey kurz vor dem Dorf, in dem Balian gelebt hatte, angesehen hatte. Hätten Majon und er damals, vor über zweiundzwanzig Jahren, eine gemeinsame Zukunft gehabt, was für ein glückliches Leben hätten sie geführt!

Mittlerweile waren sie nach langen Wochen in einem Pilgerlager an der Straße nach Messina angekommen. Godfrey ging es heute schlechter als noch die Tage zuvor, und Balian sah sich auf seinem Pferd immer wieder nach seinem Vater um. Godfrey versuchte, seinem Sohn durch ein Lächeln eine Zuversicht zu vermitteln, die er selbst schon lange aufgegeben hatte. Aber Balian war durch so etwas nicht zu täuschen und so war er immer in der Nähe seines Vaters zu finden, damit er sogleich zugegen war, wenn dieser ihn brauchte. Er vernachlässigte deshalb sogar seine Waffenübungen. Statt dessen lernte vom Knappen seines Vaters den richtigen Umgang mit der sonstigen Ausrüstung und Verhaltensregeln, die ihm als Erbe des Barons von Ibelin gut zu Gesichte standen. Dabei brauchte er sich nicht weit von seinem Vater zu entfernen. Und so trat er wie selbstverständlich an die Seite seines Vaters, als während des Aufenthalts ein großer und schwergebauter Ritter, mit einem roten Kreuz auf weißem Grund als Emblem auf seinem Gewand, selbstherrlich an das Lager von Godfrey trat, als André gerade aufs neue die Wunder versorgte.

Das Auftreten des jungen Mannes, der keinerlei Farben4 trug oder erkennbar einem Haus angehörte, irritierte den selbstherrlichen Ritter, der Godfrey zu kennen schien, es aber nicht nötig hatte, einen Gruß zu äußern. Statt dessen zeigte er auf Balian.

„Wer ist das?"

Er sprach es so gezogen und affektiert aus, daß Balian ohne jedes weitere Wort wußte, was für eine Art Adligen er hier vor sich hatte. Da er sich zudem auch Godfrey gegenüber sehr unfreundlich verhielt, war sich Balian sofort darüber im Klaren, daß dieser Ritter, wenn sie sich nochmals begegneten, immer gegen ihn stehen würde und er schon jetzt einen Feind in ihm hatte. Godfrey erwiderte auf die unverschämt vorgebrachte Frage kühl:

„Das ist mein Sohn".

Der Ritter lachte überzogen auf und meinte dann:

„Ich hätte gerne mit Euch gekämpft, als Ihr noch in der Lage wart, Bastarde zu zeugen."

Er sah Balian dabei nicht direkt an, doch die Beleidigung war mehr als deutlich. Aber Balian konnte darauf nicht reagieren, denn er war noch kein Ritter und so preßte er nur die Lippen aufeinander und sah den Mann unverschämt geradeheraus an.

Godfrey nahm der Beleidigung gegen seinen Sohn die Spitze, indem er erwiderte.

„Ich kannte Eure Mutter als sie die ihren empfing. Glücklicherweise seid Ihr zu alt, um einer der meinen zu sein."

Der Ritter lächelte gekünstelt.

„Das wäre noch zu klären...", und verließ die Stätte.

Balian und sein Vater sahen sich nachdenklich an. Auch Godfrey war klar, daß Balian schon jetzt in diesem Ritter einen unerbittlichen Feind hatte. Er machte sich Sorgen um seinen Sohn und sandte ein Bittgebet zum Herrn. Und selbst André hatte dieses Gespräch mit Sorge verfolgt. Guy de Lusignan war schon so lang er in Jerusalem war, ein Gegner von Godfrey gewesen und wie es aussah, würde  
Balian diese Feindschaft erben, und – da nur einige Jahre jünger als der Templer – auch der sein, der diesen Kampf würde ausfechten müssen. Godfrey war zu angesehen und einflußreich um anfechtbar zu sein, aber sein Sohn würde sich das Vertrauen und seine Stellung erst noch verdienen müssen. Und dieses Handikaps würde sich Guy mit Sicherheit bedienen. André nahm sich vor, nicht nur Tiberias hiervon zu berichten, sondern Balians Schutz auch dem König nahezulegen. Wenn Godfrey tot war, war das Gleichgewicht von Gegnern und Befürwortern der Regierung Balduins gestört. Es war im Sinne des Königs, wenn Balian rasch in seine Stellung und in die Verantwortung fand.

Ihre Reise nach Messina, dem Tor zum Heiligen Land, ging weiter. Godfrey war nun nicht mehr in der Lage, zu reiten und seine Männer hatten ihn auf einen Pferdewagen gebettet. Balian ritt immer hinter dem Wagen, um seinem Vater nahe zu sein. Godfrey hätte darum gebeten, wenn er nicht freiwillig diesen Platz gewählt hätte, um seiner noch die kurze Zeit, die ihm verblieb, ansichtig zu sein.

Balians Miene war ernst und verschlossen. Ihm war klar, daß sein Vater im Sterben lag. Seine Sorge galt seiner Wohlfahrt, daß er nicht zuviel Ungemach hatte in der kurzen Zeit, die ihnen noch blieb. Diese Fürsorge und das Bemühen seines Sohnes berührten Godfrey sehr und er bedauerte wiederholt, seinem Sohn nicht schon eher ein Vater und Begleiter gewesen zu sein. Nun hatte er zwar seine Schuld zurecht gerückt, aber Balian wurde einmal mehr, viel zu rasch, das gefundene Glück fortgenommen. Balian war in Godfreys Augen viel zu ernst und verschlossen5 und er wünschte sich so sehr, seinen Sohn einmal lachen zu sehen.

Aber Balian hatte keinen Grund zum Lachen, und alles was sich ab und an auf sein Gesicht stahl, war ein scheues Lächeln, das kurz über sein Gesicht huschte. Dieses Lächeln war so anziehend und verheißungsvoll, daß man sich darüber freute, wie über einen Sonnenstrahl nach einem Gewitter. Und da Balian nicht oft lächelte, war es um so kostbarer in den Augen seiner Begleiter. Die Männer Godfreys, wie Godfrey und André selbst, waren schon seit langem diesem Charme und dem ihm eigenen, ehrlichen Zurückhaltung verfallen. Auch wenn es keiner je in Worte fassen würde, sie liebten ihren jungen Herrn und mochten gar nicht mehr daran denken, daß sie am Anfang ihrer Reise ihn nicht wert genug für den Tod zweier Kameraden erachtet hatten. Ganz unbemerkt und ohne daß Balian um ihre Freundschaft gebuhlt hätte, war er durch seine Freundlichkeit und Aufmerksamkeit, seinem Wesen und seiner Bereitschaft, selbst für sein Handeln einzustehen, in ihrem Ansehen gewachsen und sie hatten ihn als einen der ihren in ihrer Mitte aufgenommen. Und Balian nutzte diese Gemeinschaft. Er wuchs an dem Wissen, das sie ihm vermittelten und wurde selbstsicherer, verlor dabei aber nie seine Demut und das Wissen um seine Herkunft. Auch blieb es keinem verborgen, daß er einen scharfen Verstand und eine rasche Auffassungsgabe hatte, die es ihm ermöglichte, die Tatsachen sehr schnell auf einen Punkt zu bringen, und wenn er mal etwas sagte, redete er nicht um das Problem herum.

All dies ließ Godfrey für die Zukunft seines Sohnes hoffen. Balian würde seinen Weg am Hofe Balduins machen, und auch wenn dieser von seiner Krankheit besiegt war, würde Balian sich gegen seine Feinde zur Wehr setzen können. Godfrey spürte, daß ihm die Zeit davonlief. Wenn sie in Messina ankamen, hatte er bald sein Erbe mit seinen Träumen und Wünschen an Balian weiterzugeben. Er mußte noch vor seinem Tod Balian zum Ritter machen, damit er nicht durch den Tod seines Vaters auch noch seines Erbes beraubt würde, wie er durch den Tod seiner Mutter seiner Jugend beraubt wurde.

**_Messina_**

Godfrey war in das Spital der Johanniter gebracht worden und Balian, inzwischen auf Geheiß von Godfrey mit den Farben von Ibelin eingekleidet, saß am Bett seines Vaters, der immer mehr vom Fieber bezwungen wurde. Godfrey öffnete seine Augen und wurde erst nach einigen Augenblicken gewahr, daß sein Sohn dicht neben ihm wachte.

„Weißt du, was dich in Jerusalem erwartet?"

Godfreys Stimme war heiser und es strengte ihn an, zu sprechen, aber er hatte aus Schwäche bislang alles André überlassen, nun war es höchste Zeit, daß er selbst das Wort an seinen Sohn richtete und ihn über das Erbe, das er ihm mit auf den Weg gab, aufklärte. Godfrey dachte dabei nicht an das Gut von Ibelin oder sonstige materiellen Werte, sondern er wollte von Verantwortung und Gewissen sprechen. Er wollte seinem Sohn die Augen für die Werte öffnen, für die Ibelin stand. Balian schüttelte auf die Frage seines Vaters den Kopf.

„Eine bessere Welt, ein Königreich des Gewissens", flüsterte Godfrey.

„Ich hoffe Vergebung zu finden, mehr weiß ich nicht." antwortete Balian.

Godfrey winkte seinen Sohn näher und nahm seine Hand. Balian beugte sich weit über seinen Vater, um seine leise Stimme besser zu verstehen.

„Balian, wer immer du auch bist, du bist von meinem Blut und wirst in Jerusalem dem König dienen."

Balian sah seinen Vater ungläubig an.

„Was kann der König von einem Mann wie mir wollen?" fragte er verblüfft.

Godfrey wiederholte sich: „Eine bessere Welt als du dir vorzustellen vermagst. Ein Königreich des Gewissens. Wir leben in Frieden mit den Moslems, zumindest versuchen der König und Salah-al-Din, ihn aufrecht zu erhalten. Es sind Menschen mit Gewissen notwendig, sie dabei zu unterstützen. Hast du das erwartet?"

Balian mußte erneut den Kopf schütteln und blickte seinen Vater erwartungsvoll an.

„Balian, du bist alles, was mir geblieben ist. Meine Zeit wird kurz, bitte enttäusche mich nicht."

Balian war gerührt und befangen, was erwartete sein Vater das er tat? Von seiner Mutter wußte er, daß Godfrey schon immer die Welt verbessern wollte. Er wollte eine neue Welt entstehen lassen. Und er selbst? Hatte nicht auch er in seiner Schmiede einen Sinnvers in das Holz eingebrannt, der ihn an nichts anderes gemahnen sollte?

Er dachte an diese Worte: „Was für ein Mann ist ein Mann, der nicht die Welt verbessert?" Hatte er sich nicht schon da unbewußt entschieden, den gleichen Weg zu gehen, den sein Vater bereits dreiund-zwanzig Jahre zuvor beschritten hatte? Und André, was hatte er ihm gesagt? „Du kannst mit den Menschen und Gott hadern und den Glauben verlieren, aber Gott ist immer da." Hieß das nicht auch, daß, egal in welcher Weise man seinen Glauben praktizierte, Gott immer der gleiche war?6 Und war das nicht der Grundstock für Balduins Toleranz in Jerusalem, so wie André ihm das erklärt hatte?

Godfrey beobachtete genau das Mienenspiel seines Sohnes. Er konnte sehen, welche Gedanken ihn bewegten. Und er konnte auch erkennen, daß sein Sohn keine Vorbehalte oder Dünkel hatte, vielmehr zweifelte Balian an sich selbst und daran, daß er diese Bürde würde schultern können. Daß er dennoch nicht zurückschreckte oder diese Aufgabe ablehnte, sondern sich seine eigenen Gedanken machte und seine Position suchte, zeigte Godfrey, daß sein Sohn für den Ritterschlag bereit war. Nicht die Ausbildung an den Waffen oder Kenntnis von den Regeln des Hofes befähigten einen Mann Ritter zu sein. Es war das Erkennen von Aufgaben und Verantwortungen, und die Bereitschaft, diese zu übernehmen, und, auch wenn man nicht die Ausbildung hatte, sein Bestes zu geben, was einen adelte.7 Dies waren die wichtigsten und ehrbarsten Grundsteine eines Ritters, und ohne sie war Ritterlichkeit nur eine Phrase. Es gab leider viele solcher Menschen, und deshalb waren die zurückhaltenden und ehrbaren Männer, die sich mehr ihren Pflichten gegenüber den ihnen anvertrauten Menschen als dem Machtstreben widmeten, so kostbar wie Edelsteine. Balian gehörte ganz offensichtlich dazu. Ein jeder, der nur einige Zeit mit Balian zusammen war, sah, wie er nicht nur nach diesen Regeln lebte, sondern daß sie ein Teil von ihm waren, ohne daß er sich dessen bewußt war. Er konnte ein Beispiel für andere sein, sie inspirieren und doch dabei ohne Eitelkeit bleiben. Godfrey dankte Gott für diesen Segen eines Sohnes, auf den ein Vater stolz sein konnte. Er bedauerte nur mehr als je zuvor, so viel Zeit verloren zu haben.

Balian war mit dem Knappen in Messina auf der Mauer am Meer unterwegs. Pierre, so der Name des Knappen, war ihm ein Freund geworden, der in der Gruppe auch seinem Alter entsprach. Pierre zeigte Balian die verschiedenen Rittergruppierungen und erläuterte ihm ihre Farben und Bedeutungen. Von ihm erfuhr Balian den Unterschied zwischen den überwiegend kämpfenden Orden und den Orden, die zwar ihren Platz beim Heer hatten, aber sich mehr den Bedürfnissen der Pilger widmeten. Von Pierre erfuhr er Nebensächlichkeiten, auf die André keinen Wert mehr legte und so bekam Balian langsam eine Vorstellung davon, was ihn in Jerusalem erwartete.  
Balian lernte sogar einige Worte in der Sprache der Moslems8.

Beide standen nun auf einer Mauerkrone und sahen hinaus aufs Meer. Balian fielen die betenden Menschen am Ufer auf, die sich immer wieder verbeugten, niederknieten, ihren Kopf zu Boden senkten und dann im Gebet wieder aufstanden.

„Wer sind diese Menschen?" fragte er. Pierre sah kurz dorthin, wohin Balian deutete.

„Moslems. Sarazenen." antwortete Pierre.

„Sie dürfen ihre Gebete verrichten?" fragte Balian, dem der Wind die Haare ins Gesicht fegte.

„Solange sie ihre Steuern bezahlen," bemerkte Pierre lapidar. Dann wiederholte er den Gebetsanfang, den der Vorbeter ausgerufen hatte.

„Gelobt sei Gott. Es gebührt sich, ihn zu preisen." übersetzte er sie gleich, und dabei schaute er Balian direkt an.

„Klingt wie unsere Gebete." war Balians Antwort und einmal mehr zeigte er, daß er nicht den christlichen Glauben für das alleinig Maßgebende hielt und daß er offen sein neues Leben annahm und die Menschen ohne Vorurteile behandeln wollte. Pierre war sehr froh darüber, liebte und schätzte er doch Balians Vater sehr. Es schmerzte ihn mindestens genauso, daß Balian seinen gerade gefundenen Vater so bald wieder verlieren würde. Pierre nahm sich vor, an Balians Seite zu bleiben, wenn Gott es so wollte und nicht nach dem Tod von Godfrey von Ibelin aus dem Dienst zu treten, um bei einem anderen Ritter aufzusteigen.

Sie schlenderten noch eine Weile durch die Stadt, als Pierre Balian zu den Tischen einer auf der Straße feilbietenden Wirtsstube lenkte. Er bat Balian, Platz zu nehmen und ging etwas zu essen holen. Als er zurückkam, hatte er drei Teller mit Gerichten darauf, die Balian noch nie gesehen hatte. Balian sah Pierre zweifelnd an. Er hatte die Stirn in Falten gezogen, als wollte er sagen:

„Das ist eßbar?".

Der Knappe konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und meinte nur:

„Das ist gut."

Balian probierte und er mußte Pierre recht geben. Es schmeckte für ihn zwar fremd und sah auch nach nichts aus, was er kannte, aber es war mehr als nur genießbar. Balian hatte in seinem Leben schon oft weitaus schlechteres Essen gehabt und so langte er mit Appetit zu.

Während die beiden aßen, näherte sich Guy de Lusignan ihrem Tisch. Er war inzwischen auch in Messina angekommen und hatte die beiden durch Zufall ausgemacht. Da der junge Ibelin ganz ohne Begleitung war, der Knappe zählte nicht in seinen Augen, wollte er sich die Gelegenheit nicht nehmen lassen, diesen jungen Spund einzuschüchtern.

Guy ließ seinen Reitstock unvermittelt auf den Tisch krachen und forderte Aufmerksamkeit. Balian sah nur kurz hoch und erkannte sogleich den Ritter aus dem Pilgerlager. Er wandte sich demonstrativ wieder dem Essen zu. Guy de Lusignan, grollte ob der Mißachtung seiner Person.

„Mein Name ist Guy de Lusignan. Merke ihn dir."

Und als Balian keine Reaktion darauf zeigte, sondern einfach weiter aß, fuhr der Ritter fort:

„Wenn der König tot ist, werden Freunde der Moslems und Verräter am Christentum wie Euer Vater keinen Platz mehr in Jerusalem  
haben."

Balian konnte nur mit Mühe die Beleidigung seines Vaters hinunterschlucken. Er war noch kein Ritter und durfte Guy deshalb nicht fordern. Und zum ersten Mal wünschte er sich, daß er ein Ritter wäre und diesem eingebildeten de Lusignan zeigen könnte, was er von einem Ibelin zu erwarten hätte, wenn er mit solchen Worten um sich warf. Wie sehr ihn diese Worte ärgerten, sah Pierre daran, daß Balian innerhalb kurzer Zeit seinen Becher leerte. Er hatte bisher nie viel  
getrunken.

Guy de Lusignan hatte, um das Maß vollzumachen, während er sprach, Balian seinen Reitstock unter die Nase gehalten und versetzte ihm damit sogar einen Nasenstüber. Balian riß ihm den Stock aus der Hand und warf ihn, ohne Guy oder dem Stock einen Moment Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen, zur Seite. Guy war sichtlich überrascht.

„Behalte ihn." sagte er gönnerhaft. Damit wandte Guy sich ab, ärgerlich, weil es ihm nicht gelungen war, diesen Jungen einzuschüchtern. Guy war noch keine drei Schritte gegangen, als ihn Balian anrief:

„Mein Herr!"

Balian hatte den Stock in der Hand und betrachtete ihn. Zu Guy drehte er sich nicht um.

„Wie wollt Ihr reiten, wenn Ihr keinen Stock habt, um das Pferd zu schlagen."

Mit einer kurzen geschmeidigen Bewegung dreht er sich in Richtung de Lusignans und warf dem überraschten Ritter seinen Stock zu. Balian zollte ihm keinen Respekt und achtete auch nicht weiter auf eine Reaktion von Guy. Er wandte sich wieder dem Essen zu, aber er hatte seinen Appetit verloren. Der Knappe sah ihn völlig entgeistert an, beugte sich über den Tisch näher und meinte:

„Er wird einmal König in Jerusalem werden."

Balian war dies gleich. Er hatte seinen Vater und das Haus von Ibelin beleidigt und wenn er ihn schon nicht fordern konnte, so konnte er ihm doch den Respekt verweigern.

_**Am Ende des Weges**_

Als Balian und der Knappe in das Spital der Johanniter zurückkamen, wartete dort bereits André auf sie.

„Balian, dein Vater wird den nächsten Morgen nicht mehr erleben."

Balian wollte sogleich an André vorbeistürmen und sich zu seinem Vater begeben. Diesen Moment hatte er so gefürchtet. Schon wieder würde er einen Menschen, den er liebte, verlieren und alles krampfte sich in ihm zusammen. André hielt ihn auf.

„Balian, warte, dein Vater will nun ins Reine mit sich, Gott und seinem Leben kommen. Du kannst jetzt nicht zu ihm. Ich werde dich rufen lassen, wenn es soweit ist. Bitte, warte hier und vertrau mir. Dein Vater wird nicht von dir gehen, bevor du ihn nochmals gesprochen hast."

Balian sah André fragend an und nickte dann. Er konnte André vertrauen, so wandte er sich ab und ging die Treppen hinunter in den Innenhof zum Feuer. Hier würde er warten und für seinen Vater beten. André sah ihm traurig nach. Was der Junge in seinem Leben schon verloren hatte, war nicht gerecht, und er konnte nur hoffen, daß Gottes Ratschluß dafür in Jerusalem einen Ausgleich für Balian hatte. Er nahm den Knappen mit sich, denn Godfrey wollte nicht nur beichten und sich auf den Tod vorbereiten; er wollte auch, daß in einer kleinen Kapelle alles für den Ritterschlag seines Sohnes vorbereitet wurde.

Balian saß nun schon lange am Feuer und hatte in endlosen Wiederholungen Bittgebet um Bittgebet für seinen Vater gen Himmel geschickt. Plötzlich wurde er gerufen. Pierre stand im ersten Stock an den Eisenketten, zwischen den Säulen und rief ihn zu sich. Balian stand auf und beeilte sich, zu ihm zu kommen, aber statt zu seinem Vater, wie er erst dachte, wurde er vom Knappen in einen Raum geführt, in dem alles für eine rituelle Reinigung und für eine Beichte bereit stand. Balian sah ihn erstaunt an und Pierre wies ihn nur an, sich zu waschen, und bereitgelegtes Gewand anzulegen. Das Gewand war ein einfaches Leinenhemd, das den ganzen Körper bedeckte. Danach sollte Balian einem Priester, der gleich kommen würde, beichten und seine Absolution erhalten. Pierre wollte vor dem Raum warten und ihn dann zu seinem Vater bringen. Er bat Balian sich zu eilen, weil die Zeit knapp wurde. Es war keine Zeit für weitere Erklärungen.

Balian tat wie ihm geheißen wurde, obwohl er nicht recht verstand, wozu das dienen sollte. Er wollte zu seinem Vater und nicht mit irgendwelchen Regeln aufgehalten werden. Aber wenn dies der Wunsch seines Vaters war, würde er sich fügen.

Als Balian fertig war und auch seine Beichte abgelegt hatte, wurde er von Pierre zu jener Kapelle geführt, die er für den Ritterschlag vorbereiten sollte. Als Balian und er den Raum betraten, waren zunächst bewaffnete Ordensbrüder der Johanniter die ersten Personen, die Balian sah. Sie standen in einem Ehrenspalier und traten hinter ihn, als Balian von Pierre weitergeführt wurde. Hinter einem dünnen Vorhang konnte Balian seinen Vater, auf einem Schemel vor einem Kreuz sitzend, erkennen. Er hatte dem Kreuz den Rücken zugewandt und blickte in seine Richtung. An seiner Seite war wie immer André, aber auch noch ein anderer Ordensmönch. Pierre hob den Vorhang und bat Balian weiterzugehen. Für ihn war der Weg hier zu Ende.

Balian kam zögernd näher. Es war alles so fremd und feierlich. Er sah, wie seinen Vater das Ganze anstrengte und er verstand nicht, warum er nicht lag und sich schonte. André sprach ihn an:

„Knie nieder, Balian", und dabei gab er ihm mit einem Kopfnicken den Platz an, an dem er in die Knie gehen sollte.

Balian sank nieder und blickte nun seinem Vater aufschauend in die Augen. Godfrey mühte sich aufzustehen, und der Mönch und André stützten ihn, bis er sicher stand. Er schwankte dennoch und war leicht nach vorne übergebeugt. Das alles ging über seine Kräfte, aber dies mußte er noch tun. Er mußte seinem Sohn noch sein angestammtes Recht auf sein Erbe in Jerusalem unter Zeugen geben. Er wollte Balian nicht ohne seinen Segen lassen. Balian sollte wissen, daß er ihn liebte.

Dann sprach er, mit heiserer, gebrochener Stimme, und man hörte die Anstrengung aus jedem einzelnen Wort.

„Sei ohne Furcht im Angesicht deiner Feinde. „Sei tapfer und aufrecht, auf daß Gott dich lieben möge. Sprich immer die Wahrheit, auch wenn es deinen Tod bedeutet. Verteidige die Wehrlosen und tue kein Unrecht. Das ist dein Eid."

Und damit zog er den Siegelring derer von Ibelin von seiner Hand und reichte ihn Balian. Balian hatte die ganze Zeit über fest und offen in das Gesicht seines Vaters geblickt und schaute nun erstaunt auf den Ring mit einer roten Kamee in einer goldenen Fassung. Godfrey holte mit seiner Hand aus und gab Balian so plötzlich und explosiv eine Ohrfeige, daß sein Gesicht zur Seite geschleudert wurden und seine Haare wild durcheinander flogen. Balian faßte sich betroffen an seine Nase.

„Und die war dafür, daß du ihn nicht vergißt." sagte Godfrey, während er sich vor Schwäche wieder niedersetzen mußte. Dann reichte André ihm sein Schwert, und er gab es zitternd an Balian weiter. Seine Arme fielen ihm herunter und er atmete schwer.

André forderte nun Balian auf, sich als Ritter und neuer Baron von Ibelin zu erheben, und Balian folgte dieser Aufforderung. Er stand unschlüssig da, das Schwert seines Vaters in der rechten Hand, blickte er erst zum Kreuz und dann auf seinen Vater nieder.

Plötzlich sackte Godfrey zusammen. Balian ging blitzartig wieder in die Knie und verhinderte seinen Sturz. Godfrey hob seine Hände und legte sie um das Gesicht seines Sohnes. Er lehnte sich dabei schwer gegen die Hand, mit der Balian ihn an der Schulter aufrecht hielt. Balian war ihm jetzt ganz nah, und er wollte ihm noch einen Auftrag mit auf seinen Weg zu geben. Einen Auftrag, dem er Zeit seines Lebens, und damit auch das Haus derer von Ibelin, stets gefolgt war und der ihm sehr am Herzen lag.

„Beschütze den König, und wenn der König tot ist, _verteidige das Volk_."

Balian blickte ihn mit ernster Miene in die Augen, und es war ein tiefes Verständnis zwischen ihnen.

André nahm Godfrey wieder etwas zurück in sitzende Haltung und stützte ihn.

„Mein Herr, es ist an der Zeit, daß Ihr Gott beichtet und nicht Eurem Sohn."

André zeigte seine Zuneigung zu dem sterbenden Freund, indem er ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter legte und sie sanft rieb.

„Bereut Ihr alle Eure Sünden?", fragte André im Beisein aller, um ihm die letzte Absolution zu erteilen.

Balian stand, ohne sich zu rühren, vor seinem Vater und dieser blickte ihm ein letztes Mal und lange in die Augen.

„Alle, bis auf eine."

Damit schloß Godfrey seine Augen und ein letzter Atemzug verließ seinen Körper. Er sackte in den Armen Andrés zusammen und erhielt von ihm die letzte Ölung und Segnung.

Godfrey, Baron von Ibelin war tot. Und mehr noch als seine letzte Handlung, mit der er seinem Sohn sein Erbe übergab und ihn zum Ritter schlug, zeigten seine letzten Worte sein Verhältnis zu Balian.

„Bis auf eine."

Selbst in der letzten Beichte bekannte er sich zu seiner Sünde des unehelichen Kindes und gab damit Balian den Segen als seinem rechtmäßigen Sohn. Balian blickte sanft und voller Trauer auf seinen Vater und sah dann auf zum Kreuz hinter ihm. Still bat er den Herrn um den Segen für die Seele seines Vaters. Tiefe Trauer war in ihm und minutenlang stand er, ohne sich zu bewegen, voller Andacht an die Menschen, die in Liebe sein Leben begleitet hatten.

Drei Tage später war Godfrey auf dem Friedhof der Johanniter beerdigt. Messina, ohnehin überfüllt, war nun wegen der Ankunft von Schiffen regelrecht in Aufruhr. Viele der Ritter, Soldaten und Pilger, die täglich in die Stadt strömten, wollten nach Jerusalem aufbrechen. André hatte sich um einen Platz für Balian und die verbliebenen Männer von Godfrey gekümmert. Er selbst würde mit seinem Orden reisen. Und so standen sie nun in der Nähe der Piers und André verabschiedete sich von Balian.

„Ihr werdet jetzt, wie es Euer Vater wünschte, nach Jerusalem aufbrechen. Ich werde in einer Woche folgen."

Balian sprach nicht. Wie so oft konnte er viel mehr mit seiner Miene ausdrücken. Ihm war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, von André, seinem Lehrmeister und väterlichen Freund, getrennt zu werden. Er hatte noch soviel zu lernen, um die Bürde, die ihm sein Vater auferlegt hatte, zu bewältigen und ihn nicht zu enttäuschen.

André kannte inzwischen Balian so gut, daß er die Einsamkeit und Verletzlichkeit in Balian durchaus wahrnahm, und ihm war Godfreys Sohn inzwischen so ans Herz gewachsen, daß er ihn durchaus mit gütigen, väterlichen Augen betrachtete. Und so fügte er noch tröstend hinzu:

„Die Reise birgt viele Gefahren, aber wenn Gott eine Aufgabe dort für Euch hat, wird er Euch sicher dorthin geleiten. Und wenn nicht..." er hielt kurz inne „...Gott möge Euch segnen."

André betrachtete Balian bei diesen Worten sanft, mit viel Güte, lächelte ihm freundlich ein letztes Mal zu, dann nickte dann zum Abschied und ging.

* * *

**Anmerkungen**

**1> **_Bezug zum Film_ Christen verlassen Jerusalem: Balian und Saif verabschieden sich: Saif: „...Und wenn Gott dich nicht liebt, wie konntest du dann all die Dinge tun, die du vollbracht hast?"

**2> **_Bezug zum Film_ Szene in Kerak: König Balduin zu Balian „... wenn Ihr so weiter macht, dann werde ich eine Aufgabe für Euch finden müssen, wenn Gott Euch entbehren kann." Balian: „Gott kennt mich nicht."

**3> **_Bezug zum Film_ Szene in der Wüste, Balians Kampf gegen Mohammed al Faes um das Pferd. Balian bewährt sich in seinem ersten Schwertkampf.  
_Bezug zum Film_ Szene in Jerusalem, sein erstes Gespräch mit dem Hospitaler im Haus. Balian im Kettenhemd und Montur. Er bewegt sich damit so, als wenn es nichts Neues für ihn wäre.

**4> **Es war üblich für einen Soldaten oder Ritter, die Wappenfarben seines Hauses zu tragen. Es war nicht nur eine Art Uniformierung, sondern es war auch eine Sache der Ehre und des Stolzes und zeigte zugleich an, welcher Gesinnung ein Ritter war. Ritter, die keinerlei Zeichen oder Farben trugen (also keine Überwürfe mit entsprechenden Emblemen) waren freie Ritter, die zumeist als Söldner dienten.

**5> **_Bezug zum Film_ Die Darstellung Balians ist im ganzen Film sehr zurückhaltend und verschlossen angelegt. Ein Lachen findet man im ganzen Film nicht, aber in Ibelin, beim Bau der Brunnen, kann man kurz so etwas, wie ehrliche Freude erkennen, und Balian deutlich und offen lächeln sehen. Dadurch erhält die Szene in Ibelin eine sehr persönliche Note und ist nicht nur als Hintergrund für ein Intermezzo zwischen der Prinzessin und Balian angelegt. Hier wird deutlich Balians Charakter herausgearbeitet und gezeigt, daß, wären die Umstände anders, auch der sonst so stille Balian ein fröhlicher Mensch ist.

**6> **_Bezug zum Film_ Balians Rede zur Verteidigung Jerusalems: „...wer hat Anspruch ...niemand hat Anspruch ... alle haben Anspruch..."

**7> **_Bezug zum Film_ Balians Gespräch mit dem Hospitaler im Haus in Jerusalem: Hospitaler: „... Heiligkeit liegt in der gerechten Handlung und in dem Mut, dies auch im Namen jener zu tun, die sich nicht selbst verteidigen können...das, was Ihr jeden Tag entscheidet zu tun, macht Euch zu einem guten Menschen, oder auch nicht."

**8> **_Bezug zum Film_ In Ibelin wird er verschiedentlich auf arabisch angesprochen und scheint zumindest den Sinn zu verstehen. Vereinzelt benutzt er auch selbst das ein oder andere Wort.

* * *

Reviews bitte ans Forum oder direkt an mich:

**Glossar kann hier downgeloadet werden: http/rapidshare.de/files/17947832/Glossar.doc **

**Die Kapitelbilder sind unter www. beim Hoster photopucket abgelegt und dort zu finden unter/albums/a310/sabaul/Roman KOH**


	11. Alles geschieht wie Gott es will

**_Disclaimer _**

Die Figuren, soweit sie von Drehbuchautor William Monahan eigenständig entwickelt und/oder gegenüber ihren historischen Vorbildern abgeändert wurden, sind geistiges Eigentum von William Monahan und auch die Handlung und Reden, soweit sie sich mit der verfilmten Geschichte decken, gehört William Monahan.

Jede weitere eigenständige Erzählung um die Personen des Geschehens sind meines Geistes und mein Besitz. Mit dieser fiktiven Romanvorlage zum Drehbuch von William Monahans Werk „Kingdom of Heaven" verdiene ich kein Geld und habe sie auch keinem Verlag angeboten.

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitel 7

* * *

**_

**_Es geschieht alles so wie Gott es will_**

Balian war mit Pierre und den verbliebenen Männern seines verstorbenen Vaters an Bord eines Schiffes gegangen. Keiner von Ihnen hatte daran gedacht, nach Godfreys Tod seinen Sohn zu verlassen. Alle hatten sie ihren Treueid auch Balian gegenüber geleistet. Sie hatten ihn inzwischen schätzen gelernt und wollten ihrerseits Godfreys Wunsch entsprechen und seinem Sohn beistehen, sich in seinem neuen Leben und seiner Verantwortung zurecht zu finden und zu bewähren.

Die Überfahrt war von Anfang an rauh und nicht gerade von glücklichen Winden gesegnet. Balian war oft an Deck, denn die drückende Enge und die stickige Luft unter Deck waren kaum zu ertragen. Im Bauch des Schiffes waren sowohl Tiere wie Menschen – Pilger, Soldaten und Seeleute – sowie sonstige Ware und Proviant untergebracht. Es war feucht und modrig und die Hygiene war schlimmer als in einem von Dauerregen durchnäßten Lager im Wald.

Das Schiff wurde von heftigen Winden und argem Wellengang hin und her geworfen und Balian hatte sehr den Eindruck, daß Gott sich wieder gegen ihn gestellt hatte. Es war seine erste große Reise und die erste Seefahrt und wie so oft hätte er es als großes Wunder betrachtet, wenn die Umstände ein wenig gnädiger mit ihm gewesen wären. Und so blickte er mit einem ernsten Gesicht und sorgenvollem Blick auf das Meer hinaus in Richtung ihres Zieles, statt mit Staunen und großer Erwartung das Wunder Meer betrachten zu können. Die Reise dauerte nun schon länger als erwartet. Die Flotte von Schiffen, die von Messina aufgebrochen war, hatte ihren Kurs nicht halten können und war westlich von Akkon weit Richtung Tripoli1 gedrückt worden. Aber Balian konnte nicht wissen, daß diese See noch nichts von dem gezeigt hatte, was einige Tage später kurz vor der Küste Syriens über sie hereinbrechen sollte.

Es war zwei Tage später, als man einen Küstenstreifen erahnen konnte, als das Wetter noch einige Windstärken zulegte und die See Brecher gegen die Flotte warf, die jedem erfahrenen Seemann Angst in die Augen trieb. Die Reisenden waren alle unter Deck und die Seefahrer mühten sich, das Schiff in den Wellentälern aufrecht zu halten und es nicht kentern zu lassen. Sie mußten dazu die Wellen kreuzen, aber die Segel zerrissen in dem Sturm immer mehr und das Schiff schlingerte unkontrolliert zwischen den Brechern.

Die Pilger und einfachen Menschen unter Deck schrieen vor Furcht auf und beteten für ihre Rettung zum Herrn. Die Soldaten und Ritter versuchten ein gewisses Maß an Ruhe zu bewahren, obgleich es in ihren Herzen nicht anders als bei den einfachen Leuten aussah.  
Balian hielt sich an Spanten des Schiffes fest und sah die Todesangst in den Augen seiner Männer, aber er konnte nichts für sie tun, als selbst Ruhe zu bewahren und ein Beispiel zu sein, obgleich es ihm dazu wenig zumute war. Balian hatte im Gegensatz zu ihnen nur eine Lederhose und ein Leinenhemd an und sich vorsichtshalber eine Deckenrolle umgebunden, in die er auch das Schwert seines Vaters gesteckt hatte. Seine Männer trugen ihre volle Rüstung, um weniger Gepäck zu haben, auf das sie acht geben mußten.

Stundenlang tobte schon der Sturm. Immer wieder hörten sie entfernt über dem heulenden Wind die Glocken der anderen Schiffe, die damit ihre Position den anderen im Verband mitteilen wollten. Sie hatten alle ihren eigenen Klang und so konnte man immer wieder erkennen, wann eine Glocke endgültig verstummte. Und jedem war bewußt, daß wieder ein Schiff mit Mann und Maus verloren gegangen war und die brodelnde See sich abermals ihre Opfer geholt hatte. Sie beteten darum, daß ihnen dieses Schicksal erspart bliebe, aber dann brach der Mast, und er tat dies in einem so ungünstigen Winkel, daß er Teile der Bordwand herausriß und dem Meer Einlaß in die Lagerräume des Schiffes verschaffte. Ohne Segel, mit eindringendem Wasser, war das Schiff nicht mehr zu halten. Rasch neigte es sich in einem tiefen Wellental zur Seite und wurde von einer riesigen Welle überspült. Der Mast, der sich in der Schiffswand verkantet hatte, riß sich endgültig los und zertrümmerte dabei viele Spanten des Schiffsrumpfes. Das Schiff brach auseinander und die Reisenden an Bord, die nicht von Holzteilen in den Wrackteilen festgehalten wurden, spülte die See hinfort. Das Gewicht der Rüstung machte es den Rittern und Soldaten unmöglich sich an die Wasseroberfläche zu retten und vielleicht auf einer Holzplanke oder schwimmend das Ufer zu erreichen. Viele verhedderten sich auch in den Seilen und den Segeln und wurden unter Wasser gedrückt. Balian schaffte es, sich an einem Spant des Rumpfbruchstückes, an dem er schon die ganze Zeit gesessen hatte, festzuhalten. Das Wrack wurde von den Wellen wie ein Spielball hin und her geworfen. Stundenlang, sein Zeitgefühl hatte Balian schon lange verloren, krallte er sich an dem Holz fest. Zum wiederholten Male hatte er, wenn eine Welle das Holz unter Wasser gedrückt hatte, Salzwasser geschluckt. Sein Magen war ein krampfender Klumpen und er glaubte schon, daß ihn seine Kräfte verlassen würden und er den Kampf gegen Gottes Willen verloren hätte, als die See mit einem letzten Aufbäumen die Wrackteile einiger Schiffe und ihr totes Gut an den Strand von Syrien warf und der Sturm langsam an Kraft verlor.

Balian bekam dies gar nicht mehr richtig mit. Fast sein Bewußtsein verlierend klammerte er sich mit schmerzenden Händen an das Holz, bis auch ihn die letzte Welle, in dem etwas größeren Wrackteil aus dem Rumpf des Schiffes an Land gespült hatte Hier lag er zwischen den Trümmern, dem Strandgut und den Ertrunkenen bis die Sonne hoch am Himmel stand und die brennende Hitze ihrer Strahlen ihn aus seiner Erschöpfung weckte. Balian brauchte lange, bis er wirklich zu sich kam. Zu hart war der Kampf ums Überleben gewesen. Seine Kräfte waren aufgebraucht und die Rettung aus der See allein war noch nicht das Leben selbst.

Langsam und mit sehr steifen Gliedern rappelte sich Balian auf und kletterte aus dem Wrackteil. Was er in der Umgebung sah, war grausam und er wußte nicht, wo er sich befand. Kein Mensch hier war mehr am Leben, und auch er war nicht weit vom Tod entfernt. Er hatte viel Salzwasser geschluckt. Sein Magen schmerzte und rebellierte. Der Durst war quälend und seine Haut war aufgeschürft. Seine Augen waren vom Salz verätzt und die Sonne verbrannte ihm durch die Salzkristalle auf der Haut auch noch die letzten unverletzten Stellen.

Balian stolperte zwischen den Toten umher auf der Suche nach etwas Brauchbarem. Er mußte was zum Trinken und zum Essen finden. Dann sah er eine Flasche, rasch kniete er sich nieder, nahm sie auf, öffnete und trank ohne Vorsicht. Es war Wein, nicht gerade das war er jetzt wirklich brauchte, aber besser als gar nichts. Er nahm nochmals einen Schluck und verschloß die Flasche dann sorgfältig. Balian war sich bewußt, daß er mit dem Gebräu vorsichtig umgehen und es ihm reichen mußte, bis er Wasser, trinkbares Wasser, fand.

Plötzlich hörte er das verstörte Wiehern eines Pferdes. Auch sie, wie viele andere Ritter und Soldaten, hatten ihre Pferde mit an Bord gebracht, aber daß davon eines überlebt haben sollte, grenzte schon an ein Wunder. Balian wandte sich in die Richtung aus der das Wiehern kam und entdeckte das Tier in einem Wrackteil, das wie eine Wanne aus dem Schiffsrumpf gebrochen war und so wohl wie ein Floß fungiert hatte. Das Tier war durch Netze, die zum Halten der Fracht gespannt waren, vor dem Herausspülen bewahrt worden. Dennoch war es unfaßbar, daß das Tier unverletzt geblieben war und nun, nur verstört und vor Durst fast wahnsinnig, wie wild an den hindernden Tampen- und Netzresten zerrte, die ihm um die Fesseln der Vorderläufe gespült worden waren.

Balian entfernte zunächst unter Mühen das Netz und sprach dabei dem schönen Tier leise zu. Es war ein dunkelbrauner, fast schwarzer Rappe mit wunderschöner, langer Mähne und einem fast bis auf den Boden reichenden Schweif. Das Pferd schien sich zu beruhigen und so machte sich Balian ans Werk, die Fußfesseln zu lösen. Aber kaum spürte das Tier seine Freiheit, brach es aus und Balian, überrascht und auch körperlich nicht in der Lage, so rasch zu reagieren, bekam die Zügel nicht mehr zu fassen. Das Tier galoppierte von dannen und Balian gab es nach einigen gestolperten Schritten auf, ihm zu folgen. Er war zu erschöpft um ein panisches Tier bändigen zu können. Er konnte nur hoffen, daß das Tier eine Nase für Wasser hatte und seiner Spur folgen. Wohin sollte er sich auch wenden? Er kannte dieses Land nicht und wußte auch nicht, in welcher Richtung von der Stelle aus, auf der er stand, sich die nächste Stadt befinden konnte. Er vertraute auf sein Wissen über Pferde, sammelte seine Sachen ein, die er abgelegt hatte, um das Tier zu befreien, und folgte der Spur des Rappen.

Die Sonne, hoch am Himmel stehend, schien sich nicht weiter zu bewegen, obwohl Balian sich sicher war, schon Stunden hinter der Fährte hergelaufen zu sein. Der Wein, den er als einzige Flüssigkeit hatte, war aufgebraucht und seine Schritte wurden zunehmend unsicherer. Er war erschöpft und nur das Wissen, daß, wenn er sich niederlegen würde, er nicht mehr die Kraft zum Aufstehen hatte, hielt ihn auf den Beinen und so stolperte er immer weiter der Hufspur des Pferdes nach. Schon glaubte er, daß er einem Wunschdenken nachlief, als er eine kleine Senke mit etwas Wasser darin am Ende der Spur sah. Er fiel am Rand dieser Senke nieder und spritzte sich zunächst Wasser ins Gesicht und auf die aufgerissenen Lippen, dann erst trank er vorsichtig von dem rettenden Naß.

Wie lange er so am Rand des Wassers gelegen hatte, konnte Balian nicht sagen, aber plötzlich war das ausgerissene Pferd da und labte sich ebenfalls am kühlen Wasser. Langsam erhob sich Balian und setzte dann mit einem großen Schritt über die Wasserpfütze hinweg und griff nach den Zügeln. Das Pferd scheute zunächst ein wenig, beruhigte sich aber schnell wieder unter Balians sanften Berührungen und Worten. Balian ließ es noch trinken, bevor er es in etwas Schatten an einem stacheligen Busch festband. Danach ging er selbst nochmals zurück und versuchte, das Salz von seiner Haut abzuwaschen, und seine verbrannte Haut zu kühlen. Er merkte nicht, daß er schon seit einer geraumen Weile von einer entfernten Düne aus von zwei Reitern beobachtet wurde.

Als Balian zurück beim Pferd in den Schatten des Busches trat und sein weniges Hab und Gut wieder aufnahm, wurde er der zwei Reiter gewahr, die ihn beobachtet hatten. Sie ritten auf ihn zu, wobei sich der prächtiger gekleidete Reiter zurückhielt und ihm Worte zurief, die Balian, auch ohne daß er sie verstand, wie eine Bedrohung vorkamen, so schneidend und schrill klangen sie in seinen Ohren. Der zweite Reiter, einfacher gekleidet in wallendes, dunkelblaues und schwarzes Tuch, sprach Balian an und rief ihm in fränkisch zu, was der Prächtige vorher in seiner Sprache ausgedrückt hatte:

„Er sagt, das Pferd ist sein Pferd."

Der junge Muslim zeigte dabei auf den Rappen. Balian stand abwartend, auf das Schwert seines Vaters gestützt, da und blickte erstaunt.

„Warum sollte es sein Pferd sein?"

Der Sprecher sah nicht unfreundlich aus. Er lachte sogar, als mache ihm das alles Spaß und so beantwortete er auch Balians Frage, als wenn es das normalste der Welt wäre und selbst ein dummer Christ dies wissen müßte:

„Weil es auf seinem Land steht."

Und die ausholende Armbewegung wies auf das Land rund um sie her. Die Betonung des Satzes von dem Fremden war nicht unfreundlich, aber doch überheblich genug, daß Balian bei sich dachte: ‚fast wie bei uns daheim', und antwortete:

„Ich habe das Tier dem Meer entrissen."

Nun zeigte sich, daß der Prächtige die Sprache Balians wohl verstand, aber nicht gewillt war mit ihm direkt zu sprechen, denn er warf seinem Begleiter, der ihm den Satz von Balian nicht übersetzt hatte, einen weiteren Wortschwall zu, der sehr ärgerlich klang. Der junge Mann auf dem Pferd, der in etwa im selben Alter wie Balian und ihm eigentlich sehr sympathisch war, gab den Wortschwall an Balian weiter.

„Er sagt: Du bist ein großer Lügner und er wird mit dir kämpfen, weil du lügst."

Und noch immer lächelte er, obgleich sein Blick nun etwas mehr einschätzender wurde.

Balian müde und erschöpft, ins Land gekommen um Frieden zu finden, war eigentlich nicht gewillt zu kämpfen, aber wie es schien, blieb ihm keine Wahl. Er brauchte das Pferd. Er fragte sich nur, ob er gegen einen oder beide Reiter zu kämpfen hatte. Er machte noch einen Versuch der Vermittlung.

„Ich habe keinen Bedarf an einem Kampf."

Der Reiter vor ihm erwiderte:

„Dann mußt du ihm das Pferd überlassen."

Jetzt war es klar, daß er kämpfen mußte und der prächtiger gekleidete Reiter, der beiden, griff auch schon im vollen Galopp an, den Speer hoch über seinem Kopf. Balian hatte bei seinen letzten Worten das Schwert seines Vaters, das nun seins war, bis er es an einen Erben weitergab oder im Kampf verlor, aus der Scheide gezogen und – wie er es gelernt hatte – über seinem Kopf in Stellung gebracht. Gerade als der Reiter auf seiner Höhe war und den Speer in seine Richtung schleuderte, stand er bereit und konnte mit einer leichten Drehung des Körpers den Speer ablenken und zur Seite schleudern. Er hatte sich gerade umgedreht, als der Reiter erneut angriff und dabei sein Schwert, das gebogen war wie eine weit geöffnete Sichel des Neumondes, mit voller Wucht von oben auf Balian niederfahren ließ.

Balian konnte den Hieb gerade so abblocken und mußte dabei tief in die Knie gehen. Als er nun aufstand und sich wieder dem Reiter zuwandte, rief er dem Fremden wütend zu:

„Kämpft fair mit mir!"

Der Fremde rief seiner Begleitung etwas zu, und verharrte einen Moment, verzögerte einen neuen Angriff. Der junge Begleiter des Mannes übersetzte für Balian:

„Er fragt, warum sollte er? Er ist ein Ritter."

In dieser Frage lag die Balian nur zu bekannte Hoffart vom Rittertum, die er selbst am eigenen Leib schon so oft hatte erfahren müssen. Ritter übten häufig nur Ritterlichkeit unter ihresgleichen aus, aber gegen Schwächere oder ihnen scheinbar untergeordnete Menschen hatte dieser Ehrenkodex plötzlich keine Bedeutung mehr. Und einmal mehr wurde Balian bewußt, wie anders sein Vater gewesen war und was André ihm vermitteln wollte2. Ob er André nochmals wiedersehen würde?

„Und ich bin der Baron von Ibelin."

Zum ersten Mal nahm Balian diesen Titel für sich in Anspruch und hoffte darauf, daß er damit die Chance auf einen fairen Kampf erhielt und damit auch die Möglichkeit auf einen Sieg trotz seiner Erschöpfung, die er immer mehr in seinen Muskeln spürte, je länger er sein Schwert zum Kampf bereit hielt.

Nun sah der Mann, der bislang übersetzt hatte, doch überrascht aus und das Lachen war von seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Was das wohl bedeutete? War er hier auf Feinde seines Vaters gestoßen und nicht nur auf Fremde, die Fremde nicht mochten? Was würde das nun bedeuten?

Der junge Mann warf dem moslemischen Ritter einige, wenig betonte Worte zu, aus denen Balian das Wort _Ibelin_ erkennbar heraushörte. Daraufhin folgte ein weiterer Wortschwall vom Prächtigen, der nun besonders erbost zu sein schien.

„Er sagt: Der Baron von Ibelin ist alt. Er kennt ihn aus Damaskus."

In dieser Übersetzung war vom Jüngeren versteckt der Unglaube des Älteren und seine neugierige Frage nach der Wahrheit enthalten, und seine Mimik unterstrich dies noch. Er sah nach wie vor nicht unfreundlich drein, aber seine Miene war jetzt ernst und besorgt.

„Ich bin der Neue", erwiderte Balian und hob erneut das Schwert, bereit für einen weiteren Angriff des Moslems.

Dieser sprang von seinem Pferd und attackierte Balian mit wütenden Schwerthieben. Balian konnte gut parieren und überraschte trotz seiner Jugend und seiner augenscheinlichen Erschöpfung mit guten Gegenattacken und kraftvollen Hieben. Er konnte sogar dem Araber das Schwert aus der Hand schlagen, erhielt aber im Gegenzug vom Moslem mit dem Rücken seiner Hand einen so harten Schlag ins Gesicht, daß er benommen zurücktaumelte und seinen Vorteil nicht nutzen konnte. Im Gegenzug dazu erreichte der Moslem den Speer, den er vorher geschleudert hatte und verwendete ihn nun als Hiebwaffe. Balian, den seine Kraft mehr und mehr verließ, war gezwungen hart und gnadenlos, ohne zögern zu kämpfen, weil er sonst sicher unterlegen gewesen wäre.

Der junge Übersetzer war auf seinem Pferd geblieben. Aber er versuchte die Kontrahenten zu trennen. Immer wieder rief er auf arabisch wie auf fränkisch den Streitern zu, den Kampf zu beenden. Aber der Moslem wollte nicht hören und Balian hatte nicht die Möglichkeit, den Kampf zu beenden, weil er dem Moslem nichts mehr als seinen Überlebenswillen entgegenzusetzen hatte. Plötzlich gelang es ihm, die Deckung des Ritters zu durchbrechen, den Speer entzwei zu schlagen und mit einer ausholenden, fließenden Bewegung dem Moslem einen tödlichen Hieb zu versetzen. Der Ritter brach rücklings zusammen. Mitten in dieser Bewegung, als der Speer schon entzwei war, hatte der Reiter noch gerufen:

„Ibelin, es ist genug, haltet ein!"

Aber Balian konnte die Bewegung nicht mehr abbrechen. Es fehlte ihm dazu die Körperbeherrschung und Kraft. Die Bewegung kam aus dem Schwung heraus und Balian war zu erschöpft, um durch einen entsprechenden Kraftaufwand die Klinge noch vor dem Moslem zu stoppen. Das Blut aus der Wunde des tödlich Getroffenen spritzte weit und traf das Pferd des Reiters an den Nüstern und den Augen. Pferde scheuen vor frischem Blut und so stieg das Tier abrupt auf den Hinterläufen in die Höhe und befand sich gleichzeitig in einer seitlichen Fluchtbewegung, so daß der Reiter keinen Halt mehr im Sattel fand und zu Boden stürzte, während das Tier durchging. Er fiel so schwer zu Boden, daß er für einige wenige Augenblicke zu benommen war, um sich aufzurichten, nach einem Schwert zu greifen und sich zu verteidigen. Und so kam es, daß Balian, obwohl selbst am Ende seiner Kräfte, über dem jungen Moslem stand und sein Schwert neben ihm in den Sand rammte.

Der junge Moslem blieb ruhig liegen, als berührte ihn das Ganze nicht und Balian erstaunte dies sehr.

„Du hast es gut aufgenommen, daß ich deinen Herrn tötete."

Tonlos erwiderte der Araber:

„Es geschieht alles wie Gott es will. Seine Zeit war gekommen." Und nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu: „Jetzt bringt es zu Ende."

Balian betrachtete das Gesicht des Mannes. Warum mußten sie Feinde sein? Dieser Mann war ihm gar nicht so unähnlich. Balian hatte, während er das Schwert über der Kehle des Mannes hielt, plötzlich das Gefühl, als würde sich die Wüste mit ihren Dünen wie Meereswogen unter ihm bewegen. Er brauchte Sekunden diesen Schwächeanfall mit tiefen Atemzügen zu überwinden und schwankte leicht. Aber es gab ihm auch Zeit eine Entscheidung zu treffen, während ihn der am Boden Liegende still beobachtete. Balian nahm das Schwert von der Kehle des Moslems fort und sagte nur:

„Bring mich nach Jerusalem."

Saif, so der Name des jungen Moslems, durchaus kein Diener des getöteten Mannes, sah Balian überrascht und nachdenklich nach. Dieser Mann hatte sich, obwohl er als Baron von Ibelin ein Ritter Jerusalems war, bislang nicht wie die überheblichen Mannen der verschiedenen Orden verhalten. Er war nicht versessen auf einen Kampf, suchte sogar dessen Vermeidung. Und er war nicht gnadenlos. Dies war eher ein Mann Königs Balduins, aber hier und mit so spärlicher Ausrüstung, konnte er nur mit einem Schiff, das gesunken war, her gelangt sein. Er war zudem zu jung, als daß er als Ritter schon öfter Reisen zwischen der christlichen und der arabischen Welt getätigt haben konnte. Er war also noch nicht in Jerusalem gewesen und kannte nicht die Sitten und Gepflogenheiten der Christen und Araber untereinander. Saif kannte nur Berichte von Godfrey von Ibelin, aber er hatte den Eindruck, daß sein Erbe ein besonnener Mann war.

Saif fragte sich, ob jener Christ wirklich einer der wenigen war, die in Frieden zusammen mit den eigentlichen Herren dieser Länder leben wollten, oder ob er nur aus Unwissenheit leichtgläubig gehandelt hatte. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte er ihm sein Leben zu verdanken und würde ihn sicher nach Jerusalem bringen.

Saif stand auf und fing das Pferd seines Begleiters ein. Sein Pferd war nicht mehr zu sehen und sicher nicht so leicht wieder einzufangen. Als er dem Pferd Fußfesseln angelegt hatte, um es am Flüchten zu hindern, wollte sich Saif um die Bestattung seines Begleiters kümmern. Erstaunt und zunehmend verärgert blickte er zu Balian, der sich an der Gestalt des Ritters zu schaffen machte. Saif glaubte zunächst, daß der junge Christ den Leichnam seines Freundes schänden wollte und kam mit wütenden Schritten näher. Doch dann hielt er inne. Der Christ hatte den Moslem nicht beraubt, sondern ihn in seinen Umhang eingewickelt und ihm sein Schwert und die Lanze unter seine Hände gelegt. Er band gerade den Umhang fest, damit der so verschnürte Leichnam ehrenvoll in ein Grab gebettet werden konnte. Der Fremde hatte ihm alle Ehren erwiesen. Warum?

Balian wollte aufstehen, aber seine Kräfte versagten. Er knickte nach hinten ein, mußte sich auf seine Fersen setzten und mit den Händen Halt suchen. Der tagelange Kampf ums Überleben forderte seinen Tribut. Balian sah den jungen Moslem einige Schritte von sich entfernt stehend an und wunderte sich, warum dieser wiederum nicht die Gelegenheit nutzte und ihn tötete, hatte er selbst doch gerade seinen Herrn erschlagen.

Aber Saif war ein Ehrenmann. Er hatte mehrere Gründe, diese Chance nicht zu nutzen. Er erkannte, daß der junge Ibelin den Tod seines Freundes wirklich nicht hatte verhindern können, weil seine Erschöpfung, die sich jetzt offen zeigte, ihm keine andere Wahl ließ, als alles in eine Waagschale zu werfen. Er verdankte ihm zum anderen sein Leben und er hatte sich soeben als gläubiger Mensch erwiesen, der einem Toten auf seinem letzten Weg zu Gott, gleich in welcher Sprache er angerufen wurde, Achtung erwies. Salah-al-Din, der zu tiefst bewunderte Herr über alle Sarazenen, war sein Freund und Lehrmeister. Er hätte Achtung vor diesem Fremden gehabt und so wollte er die Lehren seines Herrn nicht mißachten.

Saif trat an Balian heran und reichte ihm wortlos die Hand, half ihm auf und wies ihn an, hinüber in den Schatten zu gehen. Dann ging er zurück zum Pferd und holte aus den Satteltaschen reife Datteln und etwas Fleisch und brachte es Balian. Balian dankte dem jungen Moslem diese Freundlichkeit mit einem kleinen Lächeln und versuchte die Früchte. Er aß bewußt langsam, denn er wußte nicht, wie sein Magen reagieren würde. Er hatte außer Wasser, und dazu jede Menge salziges, seit Tagen nichts mehr zu sich genommen.

Der Moslem trug derweilen den Körper seines Freundes in den Schatten eines kleineren Strauches und bedeckte ihn zunächst mit Sand und anschließend mit Steinen, die er in der Umgebung fand. Dann sprach er noch ein Gebet für seinen Begleiter, von dem Balian den Schlußsatz bereits aus Messina kannte:

„Gelobt sei Gott, es gebührt sich ihn zu preisen."

Balian wiederholte die islamischen Worte laut und deutlich und bekreuzigte sich dabei. Es war sein letzter Gruß an den moslemischen Kämpfer, den er getötet hatte.

Saif sah ihn überrascht an. Dieser junge Christ erstaunte ihn immer mehr und er mußte zugeben, daß er ihn vom ersten Moment, als er ihm nah genug gegenüber gestanden hatte, sympathisch fand. Er bedauerte den Tod seines Begleiters, aber er hätte auch den Tod dieses ungewöhnlichen Christen bedauert.

* * *

**Anmerkungen**

**1> **Ehemals Syrien. Es ist anzunehmen, das Syrien in den Kreuzfahrerstaaten durch die Bevölkerung auch weiterhin den Zugang zum Meer hatte. (siehe Karte im Glossar)

_Bezug zum Film_ Erstes Gespräch bei Tiberias: Tiberias erwähnt: „...in den Straßen sagt man, du hast einen großen Fürsten Syriens getötet..." und in der nachfolgenden Erzählung folgt einmal als Aussage des Begleiters dieses Fürsten zu Balian: „... das ist sein Pferd, weil es auf seinem Land steht."

**2> **_Bezug zum Film_ Der Kampf mit dem Syrer, war das einzige Mal, daß Balian seinen Titel verwendete oder sich als Sohn Godfreys ausgab. Sonst war er immer nur erster unter gleichen, ohne jede Herrschaftsallüren.

* * *

Reviews bitte ans Forum oder direkt an mich:

**Glossar kann hier downgeloadet werden: http/rapidshare.de/files/17947832/Glossar.doc **

**Die Kapitelbilder sind unter www. beim Hoster photopucket abgelegt und dort zu finden unter/albums/a310/sabaul/Roman KOH**


	12. Vertrauen

**_Disclaimer _**

Die Figuren, soweit sie von Drehbuchautor William Monahan eigenständig entwickelt und/oder gegenüber ihren historischen Vorbildern abgeändert wurden, sind geistiges Eigentum von William Monahan und auch die Handlung und Reden, soweit sie sich mit der verfilmten Geschichte decken, gehört William Monahan.

Jede weitere eigenständige Erzählung um die Personen des Geschehens sind meines Geistes und mein Besitz. Mit dieser fiktiven Romanvorlage zum Drehbuch von William Monahans Werk „Kingdom of Heaven" verdiene ich kein Geld und habe sie auch keinem Verlag angeboten.

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitel 8

* * *

**_

**_Vertrauen_**

Saif ging zu Balian. Er sah, daß Balians Erschöpfung größer war als er zugeben wollte.

„Euer Schiff ist untergegangen. Wie lange habt Ihr in dem Sturm der letzten Tage gekämpft?"

Balian blickte Saif an. Er gab ihm ein Zeichen, sich doch auch in den Schatten zu setzen, was Saif dankend annahm.

„Wir hatten rauhe See seit Messina und wurden, so sagte der Kapitän, weit abgetrieben. Als der Sturm losging, sah ich einen Küstenstreifen, aber ob es das Land hier war, weiß ich nicht. Ich kenne das Land nicht. Und wie lange der Sturm andauerte, kann ich auch nicht genau sagen. Unser Schiff wurde mindestens einen Tag und eine Nacht in den Wellen hin und her geworfen, bis es zerbrach. Wie lange ich mich dann an Treibgut festgehalten habe und wann ich an das Ufer gespült wurde ...? Die Sonne stand bereits hoch, als ich erwachte und mich auf den Weg machte." erzählte Balian.

Saif blickte nachdenklich den jungen Christen an. Balian erwiderte seinen Blick offen und fragte plötzlich:

„Wie lautet Euer Name?"

„Saif, junger Ibelin." antwortete der junge Moslem. „Seid Ihr enger verwandt mit Godfrey von Ibelin oder nur aus seinem Hause? Ich hatte gehört, daß er Frau und Kind vor Jahren begraben mußte."

„Mein Name ist Balian und ich bin der Sohn Godfreys."

Balian sprach dies sanft, aber mit Stolz aus, und sein Blick wanderte ins Leere während er sich an seinen Vater erinnerte, den er in Messina begraben mußte.

„Ich lebte in Frankreich und mein Vater holte mich erst jüngst. Er starb in Messina an einer Pfeilwunde."

„Friede sei seiner Seele," sprach Saif und zollte damit Balian Dank für dessen Segensgruß an seinen toten Freund.

„Sagt mir Saif, an welcher Küste befinde ich mich hier? Das Land ist so weit und groß und sein Licht so gleißend. Ganz anders, als ich es mein Leben lang kannte."

„Dies ist Tripoli, ein Kreuzfahrerstaat, aber es war einst ein Teil Syriens1, dem Stammland der Sarazenen und Salah-al-Dins, von den Christen Salahadin oder Saladin ausgesprochen, ist der Führer aller Sarazenen. Jerusalem ist ein Drei-Tages-Ritt von hier entfernt, wenn man genügend Wasser mit sich führt und schnell vorankommt. Über die Oasen und Wasserstellen sind es normalerweise zwei Tage mehr, wenn man je Halbtagesritt ein Wasserloch erreicht, aber Ihr seid zu erschöpft, wir werden öfter Rast machen."

Balian war überrascht. Zum einen hatte er sich nicht so weit weg von Jerusalem gewähnt, zum anderen nicht mit der Fürsorge des Moslems gerechnet. Und der Moslem sah die Zweifel in Balians Augen. Der junge Christ war fremd hier und unwissend, was die Gebräuche und die politische Situation anging, aber dumm und zu gutgläubig war er nicht. Saif war von dem Mißtrauen nicht beleidigt. Der junge Ibelin wäre ein Narr, würde er jedem, der ihm freundlich kam, vertrauen.

Saif tippte mit seiner Hand auf die Stelle seines Herzens, dann auf seine Lippen und zuletzt auf die Stirn:

„Ich schwöre Euch, ich bringe Euch sicher nach Jerusalem. Ihr habt mein Leben verschont. Ich bin Euch dies schuldig. Das schwöre ich bei Allah. Friede sei mit Euch."

Balian sah Saif in die Augen und sah dort einen Mann, der wie er nicht kämpfen wollte um des Kampfes Willen. Und er wiederholte den Gruß mit den Händen in gleicher Art, wie er es bei Saif gesehen hatte und erwiderte:

„Und Friede sei mit Euch".

Er hatte den Gruß in Messina in den Straßen gesehen, aber gegenüber Saif wandte er ihn selbst zum ersten Mal an und lächelte dabei verlegen, weil er nicht wußte, ob dieser Gruß angebracht war. Balian hatte nur das Gefühl, Saif das gleiche Friedensangebot entgegenbringen zu müssen.

Saif dankte für den Gruß, der ihn doch überraschte.

„Wir werden, wenn der Abend anbricht, zur nächsten größeren Oase reiten. Sie ist nah genug, um sie vor der Dunkelheit zu erreichen, aber noch weit genug um Euch einiges an Kraft abzufordern, denn wir müssen ein hohes Tempo anschlagen. Im Wasser der Oase könnt Ihr Euch aber reinigen und die Reisenden dort werden uns mit allem Notwendigen versorgen. Ihr solltet jetzt etwas ruhen."

Balian schaute wohl einwenig zweifelnd drein, denn Saif fragte:

„Glaubt Ihr mir nicht?"

„Nein, Saif, das ist es nicht, nur bin ein Christ, ein Fremder in diesem Land", Balian zögerte, „und ohne Geld. Ich kann nicht für das, was man mir gibt, bezahlen und warum sollte man einem Bettler anderen Glaubens etwas geben?"

Saif schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. Und antwortete wütend:

„Das was die Leute Euch geben, geben sie aus Gastfreundschaft. Alles was sie dafür erhoffen, ist Euer Entgegenkommen, wenn sie mal an Eure Türe klopfen. Dieses Land ist weit und man findet nicht immer wo man gerade ist, ein sicheres Lager oder Nahrung und Wasser, wenn das eigene ausgegangen ist. Das Gesetz der Gastfreundschaft, auch Fremden gegenüber, wenn diese darum bitten, ist in diesem Land und allen Moslems heilig."

„Danke, Saif, für die Erklärung. Ich wollte Euch nicht beleidigen. In meinem Land ist man nicht so großzügig. Ich weiß von den Männern meines Vaters, daß Ibelin an einer Pilgerstraße liegt und rege von Karawanen besucht wird. Ich werde mich deiner Worte erinnern, wenn ich dort lebe und jemand in Not gerät oder mich um Gastfreundschaft bittet." erwiderte Balian beschwichtigend.

Saif, der vorher erbost über soviel schlechtes Benehmen war, erkannte, daß er vergessen hatte, daß der junge Christ neu in diesem Land war und nichts von den Sitten wußte. Um so mehr war er überrascht von der Antwort Balians, die deutlich machte, daß der junge Mann wirklich gewillt war in Frieden mit den Menschen des Landes zu leben und auch bereit war von ihnen die guten und anständigen Dinge des Lebens zu lernen. Er mochte den jungen Ibelin.

Gegen Abend ritten sie los. Balian merkte bald, daß Saif seine Kräfte richtig eingeschätzt hatte, aber er war eisern gewillt, ohne Verzögerung durchzuhalten. Balian war beeindruckt von der Weite der Wüste und den Farben, das gleißende Licht schmerzte ihn aber in seinen vom Meerwasser angegriffenen Augen. Saif bewunderte das reiterische Können Balians, der den geretteten Rappen ohne Sattel ritt.

Balian hatte Saifs Angebot, das Pferd mit dem Sattel zu nehmen, dankend abgelehnt. Als sie auf eine Oase zuritten, konnte Balian das satte Grün der Palmen schon von weitem sehen und war nicht wenig erstaunt über die Größe der Oase. Balian war neugierig geworden und hatte Saif vieles über sein Land, die Anpflanzungen und die Wasserversorgung gefragt und Saif, erstaunt und erfreut über seinen Wissensdurst, hatte ihm bereitwillig Auskunft gegeben.

Seit einer Weile nun war Balian aber sehr still geworden und Saif merkte wohl, daß Balian all seine Kräfte brauchte, um noch, ohne weitere Hilfe von ihm, die letzte Wegstrecke zur Oase zu bewältigen, die noch weiter entfernt war, als man annahm, obwohl man schon die Palmen sah. Saif fühlte Bewunderung für den jungen Christen, der so gar nicht in das Bild der Kreuzritter und Pilger aus den westlichen Ländern zu passen wollte. Balian stellte zwar gezielt Fragen, sprach aber sonst recht wenig. Stellte Saif ihm Fragen, antwortete er offen und direkt, nahm aber seine Person dabei immer zurück und war, was seine eigenen Fähigkeiten anbelangte, sehr bescheiden. Dieser junge Ritter brachte Saif zum Grübeln und er konnte nicht umhin, ihm mit Achtung und Respekt zu begegnen. Bei alledem vergaß er aber auch nicht, wie er ihn hatte kämpfen sehen. Diesen jungen Ritter sollte man tunlichst nicht unterschätzen.

Balian seinerseits beobachtete Saif aufmerksam, er lernte durch seine Reden und sein Auftreten von ihm. Balian erkannte sehr schnell, daß, mochte Saif auch ein Diener sein, er hierin zumindest einen hohen Rang gehabt hatte, denn sein Wissen, sein Umgangston und seine Selbstsicherheit zeugten nicht von einem untergeordneten, demütigen Diener.

In der Oase lagerte, wie von Saif erwartet, eine Karawane und er begrüßte den Führer mit dem Gruß

„Salam 'alaykum!" und Balian machte es ihm gleich. Saif und Balian erhielten vom dem Mann die Entgegnung:

„'alaykum as-Salam."

Saif unterhielt sich mit dem Mann. Die Worte, die sie wechselten, hörten sich wie ein Gespräch unter Bekannten an, aber Balian verstand nicht ein Wort davon, obwohl er sich schon in Messina bemüht hatte etwas von dieser gutturalen Sprache zu lernen.

Nach einer kurzen Weile deutete der Führer eine Verbeugung an und wandte sich wieder ab. Saif informierte Balian kurz über die Nachrichten, die er erhalten hatte und wies dann auf einen kleinen Steinhügel am Wasser, der geschützt unter den Palmen lag.

„Dort werden wir lagern. Geht zum Wasser und erfrischt Euch, ich werde mich um die Pferde kümmern."

Balian wollte ablehnen und sich an der Arbeit beteiligen, weil er es für unhöflich hielt, Saif alles zu überlassen. Aber Saif wehrte ab:

„Junger Ibelin, Ihr seid erschöpft und dies ist kein Wunder und auch keine Schmach. Ihr seid zudem fremd in diesem Land, das kein christliches Gebiet ist. Laßt mich für alles sorgen. Ich habe geschworen, Euch sicher nach Jerusalem zu bringen."

Balian dankte Saif mit einem Kopfnicken und einem jener Lächeln, die offen und frei von Verlegenheit, wie ein Sonnenschein viel zu selten über sein Gesicht huschten. Auch Saif war dies schon aufgefallen und die Verletzlichkeit und Jugend sowie die Attraktivität dieses jungen Mannes, überraschten ihn immer wieder. Balian mußte so alt wie er sein, aber was hatte er durchgemacht, daß er soviel Liebenswürdigkeit unter einer Maske von Ernst und Scheu verborgen hielt? Saifs Volk war in seinen Sitten sehr maskulin, aber dennoch hatte es Augen für die Schönheit, die ihnen gegeben war, und sie verachteten nicht die Menschen, die mit besonderen Gaben gesegnet waren. Und dieser junge Christ hatte zweifellos viele versteckte Gaben und eine Ausstrahlung, die selbst einen zurückhaltenden Menschen gefangennehmen mußte. Saif nahm sich vor, Balian dazu zu bringen von sich zu erzählen. Bisher hatte er zwar auf Fragen geantwortet, aber dabei kaum etwas zu seiner Person oder seiner Herkunft gesagt.2

Balian war dankbar für Saifs Hilfe. Ihm war bewußt, daß er dies aus Pflichtbewußtsein und wegen seiner zu erbringenden Schuld für ihn tat, dennoch wollte er das nicht ungebührlich ausnutzen. Saifs Art, sein eigenes ruhiges Wesen, das seine eher fröhliche Natur nicht ganz zu verbergen mochte und sein Wissen, mit dem er auf Fragen gerne mit Sinnfragen antwortete3, ließen Balian bedauern, daß sie sich als Feinde gegenüberstehen würden, wenn der König starb und andere, rücksichtslosere Männer die Macht übernahmen. Im Moment wollte Balian nur die erhaltene Freundlichkeit im gleichen Maße zurückgeben und das Wissen, das Saif zu teilen bereit war, aufnehmen.

Balian ging zum Wasser, kniete sich nieder und wusch sich zuerst das Gesicht und die Augen, die inzwischen sehr entzündet waren. Es tat gut, den brennenden Schweiß und den Sand von der Haut zu entfernen. Dann nahm Balian einige Schlucke Wasser, vorsichtig und langsam, er traute seinem Magen immer noch nicht. Erst dann zog er sich das Hemd über den Kopf und spülte es im Wasser aus. Das Salz im Stoff hatte die ganze Zeit auf seiner Haut gebrannt und er wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen und wenigstens einen Teil seiner Kleidung tragbarer zu machen. Anschließend rieb sich Balian mit einem Stück Stoff, den er sich aus seiner Decke gerissen hatte, den Oberkörper ab. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, daß Saif schon seit einer Weile hinter ihm stand und ihn beobachtete. Saif hatte die feinen Narben bemerkt, die von Schlägen eines Riemens stammten. Auch nahm er wahr, daß der junge Christ muskulös und drahtig war und kein Gramm Fett zuviel hatte, obwohl er relativ schmal und feingliedrig gewachsen war. Und es erstaunte Saif einmal mehr, wie kraftvoll Balian trotz der Erschöpfung gegen seinen Freund gekämpft hatte.

„Warum reinigt Ihr nicht Euren ganzen Körper und die Kleidung?", fragte Saif und Balian drehte sich überrascht um.

„Ich wußte nicht, ob es nicht jemanden beleidigen würden, ginge ich in dem See schwimmen. Und ich habe keine andere Kleidung, um mich hinterher zu bedecken."

Saif war ob der ersten Überlegung von Balian überrascht. Fürwahr, wäre es den Männern der Karawane nicht recht gewesen, wenn Balian von ihren Frauen nackt gesehen worden wäre.

„Kommt mein Freund. Da kann Euch geholfen werden."

Und Saif führte Balian zu einem hohen Dornbusch, unter dessen ausgedehnten Ästen mit Tuch ein kleines Geviert abgesteckt war. Im Geäst hingen zwei prall gefüllte Wassersäcke. Und auf den Stangen, welche die Abtrennung aufrecht hielten, waren ein Hemd und ein rechteckiges Tuch zu sehen. Balian blickte Saif erstaunt an. Und nun war es an Saif sein Lachen zu zeigen. Es war der gleiche schelmische Blick, mit dem er zu Beginn ihrer Begegnung Balian angesprochen hatte, den er ihm jetzt zuwarf.

„Geht, wascht Euch und reinigt Eure Kleidung. Ihr werdet sonst noch vom Salz aufgefressen."

Damit wies er nachdrücklich auf den Busch, drehte sich dann um und ging zurück zu den Felsen.

Balian stellte sich unter die Wassersäcke, entkleidete sich, wobei er meinte heimliches Kichern zu hören, und fing an, auch seine Hose und seinen restlichen Leib vom Meeressalz zu befreien. Als er damit fertig war, zog er das bereitgelegte Hemd über den Kopf und besah sich zunächst verwundert das Tuch. Dann wickelte er es kurzentschlossen um seine Hüfte und verknotete es. Er zupfte etwas heftiger daran herum, um ganz sicher zu gehen, daß ihm das Tuch nicht plötzlich entglitt. Dann nahm er seine Sachen und wollte zu den Felsen zurückkehren, als ihm der Karawanenführer begegnete. Balian deutete eine Verbeugung an und sprach das einzige Wort, das er für „Danke" in arabischer Sprache kannte. Der Mann zeigte seine Überraschung und seine Freude und nickte zum Zeichen, daß er verstanden hatte.

Saif hatte mittlerweile ein Feuer angezündet und etwas zu Essen gerichtet. Balian war über die Auswahl überrascht und Saif merkte dies wohl.

„Die Speisen kommen vom Herrn dieser Karawane. Er zieht oft durch Jerusalem und Ibelin ist häufiger eine der Stätten, an denen seine Karawane rastet. Er kannte Euren Vater nicht, aber er wurde in Ibelin immer freundlich aufgenommen. Er dankt Euch dies nun mit seiner Gabe. Ihr seht, in meinem Land wird gleiches mit gleichem vergolten, im Guten wie im Schlechten. Merkt Euch das, mein Freund."

So eindringlich hatte Saif bisher noch nicht gesprochen, und es schien, als wolle er damit einem ähnlichen Gefühl Ausdruck verleihen, wie es Balian ihm gegenüber hatte. Und Balian hatte mit seinem Gespür recht. Saif sah in Balian einen Mann, dessen Freund zu sein er sich wünschte. Aber die Machtverhältnisse in den Kreuzfahrerstaaten würden ihn über kurz oder lang zu seinem Gegner machen, wenn Balian nicht wieder das Land verließ. Saif hoffte sehr, daß Allah gnädig genug war, sie nicht Auge in Auge miteinander kämpfen zu lassen, wenn es soweit sein sollte. Bis dahin aber, wollte Saif Freund dieses Mannes sein und mehr von ihm erfahren und so fragte er geradeheraus:

„Euer Rücken, er zeigt viele Narben von Schlägen. Hat Euer Vater sie euch zugefügt?"

Balians Kopf ruckte hoch, mit so einer Frage hatte er nicht gerechnet. Saifs Fragen waren bislang alle nicht persönlich gewesen. Er zögerte, blickte nieder und er schien in weite Ferne entrückt zu sein. Saif fragte sich, was ihn so betroffen gemacht hatte. Was ließ ihn zögern? Waren es nur die Erinnerungen an den Vater oder gab es etwas, was den jungen Christen belastete? Und als Balian dann den Kopf hob, sah Saif das Leid in Balians Augen, er sah einen tiefen Schmerz, der nicht nur vom Verlust des Vaters in Messina herrühren konnte, und Wut. Saif fragte sanft und ruhig:

„Was ist Euch geschehen, mein Freund?"

Balian holte tief Luft. Er würde Saif sicher nicht sein ganzes Leben erzählen, ihn aber im Glauben lassen, daß sein Vater ihm die Narben zugefügt hatte, wollte er auch nicht.

„Mein Vater kam erst vor kurzen nach Frankreich zurück. Ich bin bei Fremden aufgewachsen. Meine Mutter starb als ich acht war. Als mein Vater kam, hatte ich gerade meine Frau und meinen Sohn beerdigt, die mir Gott innerhalb kurzer Zeit nacheinander genommen hat. Und das Dorf, in dem ich lebte, war mir nicht wohlgesonnen."

Bei diesen Worten beließ es Balian und Saif fragte nicht nach. Nun wußte er, warum Balian so anders war als die hochfahrenden Ritter in Jerusalem. Er war nicht als Edler unter seinesgleichen aufgewachsen und hatte in seinem Leben alles Leid, was ein Mann erleben konnte, bereits erfahren. Aber eins wollte Saif noch erfahren: Die Wut in den Augen Balians paßte so gar nicht zu seinem Wesen. Auf wen oder was war er so wütend, daß seine Augen davon berichteten?

„Die Wut, die Ihr in Euch tragt, wem gilt sie?" Und als Saif diese Frage gestellt hatte, wußte er auch die Antwort selbst. Balian griff sich an das Kreuz am Hals. Er schwieg einen Moment und stieß dann ein Wort, wie unter großer Kraftanstrengung hervor:

„Gott!" Nach einer Pause fuhr er fort: „Ich weiß nicht, was ich bis zum Tod meiner Familie verbrochen haben soll, daß er mir seine ganze Liebe genommen hat und mich mit dem Verlust aller, die ich liebte, bestrafte. Ich bin nach Jerusalem gekommen, weil ich für meine Tat, die ich aus Zorn nach dem Tod meiner Frau begangen habe und für sie, die Hand an sich legte, Vergebung zu erlangen hoffte. Aber Gott nahm mir auch noch meinen Vater und alle Männer, die mit ihm gingen und für mich kämpften, als mir Gefahr drohte."

Balian hatte noch nicht einmal seinem Vater gegenüber seine Wut auf Gott geäußert. Nur André hatte seinen Zwiespalt gespürt und Balian erinnerte sich nur zu deutlich an seine Worte. Er atmete tief durch und verbannte dieses ohnmächtige Gefühl der Wut wieder tief in sich und als er erneut Saif ansah, konnte dieser nichts mehr von dem inneren Kampf, den Balian austrug, erkennen.

Der junge Franke dankte Saif für das Mahl und legte sich ein wenig abseits vom Feuer in die Dunkelheit. Eine bleierne Müdigkeit hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen und er war sich sicher, daß diese nicht nur von der körperlichen Erschöpfung herrührte. Die Nacht war mild und so breitete er seine Decke aus und legte sich einfach nieder. Den Arm unter den Kopf geschoben, war er bereits eingeschlafen, als Saif an ihn herantrat und mit einem weiteren Tuch bedeckte. Balian konnte nicht wissen, daß die letzten Stunden der Nacht, bevor der Morgen graute, sehr kühl werden konnten. Saif betrachtete den jungen Ritter noch eine Weile nachdenklich und wandte sich dann selbst zum Schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte sich Balian ausgeruht und gestärkt und bat Saif einen kürzeren Weg nach Jerusalem zu wählen. Er war ungeduldig, dorthin zu gelangen, denn der einzige Mensch, der ihn noch aus Frankreich kannte – André – mußte dort wahrscheinlich schon seit einiger Zeit angekommen sein. Saif folgte seinem Wunsch und schlug ein hohes Tempo an, so daß sie zwei Wasserstellen am Tag erreichten. Und Balian hatte sich in der Einschätzung seiner Kräfte nicht vertan. Es war zwar anstrengend, den ganzen Tag auf einem Tier ohne Sattel zu reiten, das dazu so temperamentvoll wie der Rappe war, aber es machte ihm auch keine Probleme.

Und so erreichten sie an einem späten Nachmittag des fünften Tages die Stadtmauern von Jerusalem. Balian war beeindruckt von den erhabenen Mauern der Stadt und den unzähligen Gebetstürmen und Minaretten. Es strömten Unmengen von Pilgern und Berittenen in die Stadt. Saif und er mußten ihre Pferde zügeln und im Schritt langsam in die Stadt einreiten.

Balian und Saif wandten sich zunächst zu einem Brunnen. Sie hatten Durst und die Pferde brauchten Wasser. Saif betrachtete den Rappen und tätschelte seinen Hals. Es war wirklich ein schönes Tier, und er äußerte diesen Gedanken. Balian der auf der anderen Seite stand, blickte Saif an:

„Nimm das Pferd. Nimm es und geh deiner Wege."

Saif blickte Balian überrascht an:

„Das ist der Preis Eures Kampfes. Ich bin Euer Gefangener, Euer Sklave, wenn Ihr wollt," antwortete Saif gerade heraus.

Aber Balian wehrte ab: „Ich bin Sklave gewesen oder kam dem sehr nahe. Ich werde weder selbst einen Sklaven mein eigen nennen, noch jemandem ein solches Leid zufügen. Geh!"

Balian hatte ruhig und sanft gesprochen und doch soviel mit diesem Satz über sein Leben preisgegeben, daß Saif zutiefst berührt war. Noch sprachlos nahm der das Tier, führte es ein wenig weg vom Brunnen und saß auf. Dann blickte er nochmals zurück. Er wollte Balian noch eine Information geben, die ihm vielleicht noch wichtig werden konnte.

„Der Mann, den Ihr getötet habt, war ein mächtiger Fürst unter den Moslems. Sein Name war Mohammed al Faes".

Balian blickte von dem anderen Pferd, das er noch am Zügel hielt, auf.

„Ich werde für ihn beten." versprach er. In diesem Augenblick war sich Saif sicher, daß er seine Freundschaft nicht dem Falschen geschenkt hatte.

„Eure Güte mein Freund, wird unter Euren Feinden bekannt sein, bevor Ihr ihnen begegnet."

Damit neigte Saif seinen Kopf und Balian erwiderte gleichermaßen diesen Gruß. Dann ritt Saif davon, und Balian war nun in Jerusalem auf sich gestellt.

* * *

**Anmerkungen**

**1> **Siehe Karte im Glossar

**2> **_Bezug zum Film_ Als die Christen Jerusalem verlassen fragt Saif Balian: „Und wenn Gott dich nicht liebt...". Woher konnte Said von dem Zwiespalt in Balian und seinem Glaubensverlust wissen und ihm mit dieser Frage letztlich die gesuchte Antwort geben?

**3> **_Bezug zum Film_ Schlacht bei Kerak: Balian erwacht vor Saif aus seiner Bewußtlosigkeit. Nach den ersten Sätzen kam seine Frage: „Was wird mit uns geschehen?" Saif antwortete: „Man erntet was man sät. Davon habt ihr doch schon gehört, oder?" Er bezieht sich damit auf die faire und gütige Behandlung, die Balian ihm als Gefangenen angedeihen ließ.

* * *

Reviews bitte ans Forum oder direkt an mich:

**Glossar kann hier downgeloadet werden: http/rapidshare.de/files/17947832/Glossar.doc **

**Die Kapitelbilder sind unter www. beim Hoster photopucket abgelegt und dort zu finden unter/albums/a310/sabaul/Roman KOH**


	13. Hoffnung

**_Disclaimer _**

Die Figuren, soweit sie von Drehbuchautor William Monahan eigenständig entwickelt und/oder gegenüber ihren historischen Vorbildern abgeändert wurden, sind geistiges Eigentum von William Monahan und auch die Handlung und Reden, soweit sie sich mit der verfilmten Geschichte decken, gehört William Monahan.

Jede weitere eigenständige Erzählung um die Personen des Geschehens sind meines Geistes und mein Besitz. Mit dieser fiktiven Romanvorlage zum Drehbuch von William Monahans Werk „Kingdom of Heaven" verdiene ich kein Geld und habe sie auch keinem Verlag angeboten.

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitel 9

* * *

**_

**_Hoffnung_**

Jaffa

An der Reling eines Schiffes, das gerade in den Hafen von Jaffa eingelaufen war, wartete André, johannitischer Ordensbruder und Hospitaler, langjähriger Waffengefährte des verstorbenen Godfrey von Ibelin, Freund von Tiberias, dem Statthalter von Jerusalem und Beichtvater des Königs, darauf, von einem Boot an Land gebracht zu werden. Seine Reise mit seinen Ordensbrüdern von Messina nach Jerusalem auf dem Seeweg war ruhig verlaufen und er wollte möglichst rasch weiter. Jaffa war die der heiligen Stadt am nächsten gelegene Hafenstadt.

André hoffte sehr, daß Balian, der Sohn Godfreys und neuer Baron von Ibelin, gut angekommen war, war unterdes aber über die wenigen Schiffe im Hafen verwundert. Eine Woche vor ihm war eine Flotte von sechs Schiffen Richtung Jaffa von Messina ausgelaufen. Auf einem dieser Schiffe war Balian mit den fünf verbliebenen Männern seines Vaters. Eine nicht näher zu benennende Unruhe ergriff André und sein Blick suchte auf der Pier den Hafenmeister, der ihm Auskunft über das Eingehen von Schiffen geben konnte.

Nach einer Stunde etwa, konnte André dann endlich seinen Fuß wieder auf festen Boden setzen und er machte sich sogleich auf den Weg zu dem Manne, den er als Hafenmeister vom Schiff aus hatte ausmachen können.

„Guter Mann, aus Messina waren eine Woche vor uns sechs Schiffe aufgebrochen. Sagt mir, habt Ihr Nachricht? Ich kann keinen der Segler hier vor Anker sehen. Sind sie in Akkon oder Askalon eingetroffen?"1

Der Mann sah den Hospitaler traurig an:

„Ich hoffe, Ihr hattet keine nahen Verwandten an Bord, mein Herr. Von den sechs Schiffen waren nur zwei nach Akkon gekommen, ein Schiff mußte wegen zu starker Schlagseite in Famagusta auf Zypern zwischenlanden und ist dann auch nur noch bis Tripolis gekommen. Es hatte, als die Flotte in Höhe Zyperns war, einen fürchterlichen Sturm gegeben, der mehrere Tage anhielt. Die Schiffe wurden alle entlang der Küste Zyperns Richtung Tripolis gedrückt, so wurde mir von anderen Kapitänen, die aus Akkon hierher kamen, berichtet. Das Schiff, das nach Famagusta abgedreht hatte, war wohl auch das einzige Beschädigte, das es noch schaffte, dieser furchtbaren See zu entkommen. Die Reisenden sind heute Morgen mit einem anderen Schiff hier angekommen."

André war tief betroffen und versuchte sich an den Namen des Schiffes, an dessen Bord Balian und seine Männer gegangen waren, zu erinnern.

„Die Castelliani? War sie eines der Schiffe, die den Sturm überwunden haben?

Der Hafenmeister schüttelte den Kopf.

„Soweit wir erfahren haben, ist ihr Mast vor der Küste von Tripolis gebrochen und das Schiff gekentert. Möglich, daß sich Reisende retten konnten, sofern es ihnen gelang sich an etwas Schwimmendem festzuhalten. Es wurde von diesem Sturm berichtet, als wenn der Teufel selbst das Meer aufgewühlt hatte. Nein, mein Herr, ich glaube, daß alle armen Seelen mit der Castelliani untergegangen sind."

André ließ den Kopf hängen, seine Schultern waren schwer, und der Gedanke, nicht nur Godfrey in ferner Erde begraben haben zu müssen, sondern jetzt auch noch den Tod von Balian akzeptieren und mit dieser Nachricht Tiberias und dem König gegenüber treten zu müssen, schmerzte ihn sehr. Konnte Gott wirklich Balian sein Leben lang nur für die Sünden seines Vaters gestraft haben und ihm jetzt, wo er an seinem Glauben zweifelte, auch noch das Leben für die Tat, die er an dem Priester begangen hatte, genommen haben? André war ein sehr gütiger Mensch und glaubte immer zunächst an das Gute im Menschen; wie konnte er da an dem Wohlwollen Gottes zweifeln? Deshalb streckte er seine Schultern und schob den Gedanken an einen toten Balian beiseite. Er hatte Balian gesehen, hatte in seine Augen und sein Herz geblickt. Nein, Gott hatte sicher noch Großes mit ihm vor. Wenn er gestrandet war, dann sicher, um auf seinem Weg nach Jerusalem an der Aufgabe zu wachsen. André wollte ihn noch nicht aufgeben. Da Balian, lebte er noch, auf anderem Wege zur heiligen Stadt gelangen würde, hatte es auch keinen Sinn, in Jaffa auszuharren oder weitere Nachforschungen anzustellen. Er würde nach Jerusalem reiten, den Männern Ibelins, die in der Stadt weilten, Nachricht bringen, damit sie Ausschau halten konnten. Dann würde er Tiberias und den König informieren, damit sie die Pilgerstationen von Akkon bis nach Jerusalem durch Reiter auf den Gesuchten aufmerksam machten.

In einem Zwei-Tages-Ritt war André in Jerusalem angekommen. Er hatte sich nicht mit seinen Ordensbrüdern in Jaffa aufgehalten und sich der Karawane angeschlossen, sondern war nur mit zwei Soldaten als Begleitung direkt nach Jerusalem aufgebrochen. Er hatte Rang und Namen und konnte sich dadurch ohne Fragen von der Gemeinschaft absetzen.

In den vergangenen Monaten hatte sich in Jerusalem nichts geändert. Die Stadt wurde wie immer überflutet mit Pilgern und Händlern, von Reisenden und Karawanen, die von Ägypten über Jerusalem bis weit nach Syrien hinein Handel trieben. André lenkte sein Pferd zunächst zum Haus von Ibelin, seine Begleiter wies er an, sich direkt zum Ordenshaus zu begeben. André ritt langsam in den Hof des  
Gebäudes ein.

Es war ein typisches, wenn auch nicht kleines Gebäude, das auf einer Anhöhe lag und einen Blick über die Stadt bis hin nach Golgota, dem Kreuzigungshügel, ermöglichte. Das Gebäude bestand aus dem Innenhof mit den umgebenden Gesinderäumen, Lagern und Ställen, dem ersten Stock mit den Räumen für die Herren und Gäste und im zweiten Stock einer Terrasse, die umgeben war mit Balken, in etwa alle fünf Schritte auseinander, auf denen wiederum Stangen auflagen. An diesen Stangen hingen zusammengefaßt feine, helle Tücher, die zum Schutz gegen die Sonne zugezogen werden konnten. Das Dach der Terrasse war mit Palmwedeln bedeckt. Godfrey von Ibelin war kein hoffärtiger Mann, und auch nicht auf übermäßigen Prunk bedacht. Die Einrichtung war wesentlich mehr den muslimischen Gepflogenheiten angepaßt als den christlichen, die in vielen Dingen eher bombastisch, repräsentativ waren. In diesem Gebäude herrschten warme Farben und Töne vor und die vielen feinen Tücher, welche die Räume unterteilten und dem grellen Licht von draußen die Härte nahmen, ließen eher vermuten, daß hier ein Muselmane als ein Christ lebte. Vielleicht würde dieses Haus nie wieder einen Ibelin beherbergen.

André hielt sein Pferd im Hof an und schwang sich aus dem Sattel. Dem Diener, der sein Pferd entgegennahm und versorgen wollte, fragte er nach Almaric, dem ersten unter Godfreys Männern, und erfuhr, daß der Soldat in Kürze zurück erwartet wurde und so setzte er sich an einen Tisch unter einer der schattigen Arkaden. André war bekannt in diesem Haus und unter den Dienern des Herrn von Ibelin und so wurde er sogleich mit Trank und Speise versorgt. Man reichte ihm auch eine Schale Wasser und ein Tuch, damit er sich vorher noch erfrischen konnte.

Der Mann hatte die Wahrheit gesagt, denn kaum hatte André seinen ersten Becher Wein getrunken, schritt Almaric mit zwei weiteren Soldaten, für die er derzeit verantwortlich war, durch den Torbogen. Almaric erkannte den Gast sofort und ging rasch auf ihn zu.

„Mein Herr, Willkommen zurück in Jerusalem. Bringt Ihr uns Kunde von unserem Herrn oder ist er gar selbst wieder heimgekehrt?"

Almaric verbeugte sich vor dem Hospitaler und André erwiderte den Willkommensgruß.

„Danke, Almaric, für die guten Wünsche, aber leider habe ich keine guten Nachrichten, die ich Euch mitteilen muß. Bitte setzt Euch und hört meinen Bericht. Ich bin zuerst in das Haus Godfreys von Ibelin gekommen, damit Ihr entsprechend handeln könnt."

Und Godfrey berichtete in Kürze Almaric und Salem, dem zweiten unter den Männern Ibelins, von der Reise nach Frankreich, von der Suche nach und der Begegnung mit Godfreys Sohn. Dann erzählte ausführlicher von den Geschehnissen, die zum Tode ihres Herrn geführt hatten. Er legte großen Wert darauf, daß sie erfuhren, daß Balian von seinem Vater nicht nur zum Ritter geschlagen wurde und sein Erbe vom Vater übergeben bekommen hatte, sondern auch, wie sehr Godfrey seinen Sohn innerhalb der kurzen Zeit, die sie gemeinsam gehabt hatten, lieben und schätzen gelernt hatte. Dann beschrieb er in allen Zügen, und so genau er es konnte, Balian in Statur und Aussehen, aber auch in seinem Wesen. Zuletzt teilte er ihnen mit, wie sie sich in Messina getrennt hatten, und was er in Jaffa von den Schiffen erfahren hatte.2

Almaric und Salem blickten sehr traurig drein. Sie hatten ihren Herrn sehr gemocht und waren ihm treu ergeben. Almaric erzählte André vom letzten Gespräch mit seinem Herrn, bei dem er große Zweifel daran geäußert hatte, daß ein Sohn, sollte es ihn geben, ohne Erziehung und Hintergrund den Vater würde ersetzen können. André legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte.

„Sollte Balian überlebt haben und hierher finden – Almaric – glaube mir, du wirst sehr schnell eines Besseren belehrt werden. Balian ist anders, als man es erwartet und soviel mehr, als man erhofft. Er hat Godfrey stolz gemacht und ihm Frieden gegeben."

Almaric sah dem Hospitaler in die Augen. Der Ordensbruder war nicht gerade ein Mann vieler Worte oder von Schwärmereien, aber wenn er von dem jungen Ibelin sprach, hörte man deutlich seine Zuneigung heraus. Er erinnerte sich an die Bitte seines verstorbenen Herrn und wollte dem langjährigen Freund und Gefährten Godfreys Glauben schenken. Er würde dem neuen Herrn unvoreingenommen zur Seite stehen. Man würde sehen, ob er das Vertrauen verdiente, falls sein Weg ihn überhaupt nach Jerusalem führte und er nicht schon tot auf dem Meeresgrund lag. Ein wenig kam Almaric die Hoffnung und Zuversicht des Hospitalers wie Wunschdenken vor, aber er äußerte sich dazu nicht.

„Wie wird der König auf diese Nachricht reagieren. Ohne Erben fällt Ibelin an die Krone zurück. Wird er nicht das Land und die Pflicht rasch einem neuen Ritter übergeben?" fragte er schließlich. Daran hatte André auch schon gedacht und er konnte nur hoffen, daß der König auf ihn hören und ebenso glauben und hoffen würde wie er selbst, daß Gott Balian doch noch nach Jerusalem führte. Almaric war ein guter Mann, und auf Ibelin und an der Pilgerstraße war unter seiner Aufsicht sicher alles wie bisher unter Kontrolle. Insofern hatte der König keine Eile, den Tod Godfreys von Ibelin bekannt zu geben, das Lehen einzuziehen und neu zu vergeben. André hoffte dies sehr und baute dabei auch auf die Unterstützung von Tiberias.

Diese Ansicht teilte er Almaric noch mit, bevor er sich verabschiedete und ihn darum bat die Augen nach dem jungen Ritter offen zu halten und auf Nachrichten zu achten, die Reisende in die Stadt brachten. Almaric sollte auch ihn informieren, wenn er etwas in Erfahrung bringen konnte.

Dann machte sich André auf den Weg zu Tiberias, dem Statthalter von Jerusalem. Vor dem Gebäude und im Innenhof standen wie immer viele Bittsteller und Beschwerdeführer, aber André konnte, ohne anzustehen und sich in eine Abfolgeliste eintragen zu müssen, an den Menschen vorbeigehen und sich im Vorzimmer zu Tiberias Amtssitz anmelden. Er mußte nicht lange warten, bis Tiberias selbst ihn im Vorzimmer begrüßte und ihn dann mit in einen etwas ruhigeren und weniger einsehbaren Raum nahm.

Tiberias, schon immer sehr direkt, kam ohne Umschweife gleich zum Punkt:

„Du bist alleine, mein Freund; das kann nur bedeuten, Godfrey ist noch nicht in Jerusalem oder er ist tot. Und das Kind und die Mutter, die er suchte?"

Er bat André Platz zu nehmen und bot ihm einen Becher Wein an, in den er einige Kräuter und Zimt gestreut hatte. Tiberias setzte sich André gegenüber und forderte ihn auf zu berichten. Und André begann erneut die Geschichte der Reise bis zur ersten Begegnung mit Balian zu erzählen. Diesmal ging er mehr ins Detail und erzählte Tiberias auch die Lebensumstände und die Geschehnisse um den Tod von Balians Weib und Kind. Nach einem tiefen Schluck aus dem Weinkelch, der aus edelsteinbesetztem Metall mit einer Goldfassung bestand, berichtete er dann von ihrer Reise nach Messina; vom Kampf, der Godfrey tödlich verwundete, und vor allen Dingen von Balian, dem jungen Mann, den alle am Ende der Reise in ihr Herz geschlossen hatten.

Hier unterbrach Tiberias André und fragte direkt:

„Und wo ist dieser Wunderknabe? Kam er nicht mit dir? Hat er etwa den letzten Wunsch seines Vaters nicht respektiert und ist nach Frankreich zurückgekehrt?"

André schüttelte den Kopf, seine Augen wurden traurig. Tiberias sah, daß er jetzt gleich etwas zu hören bekommen würde, das ihm nicht gefallen würde.

André erzählte weiter, wie sie sich in Messina auf unterschiedliche Schiffe begeben hatten, und wie er vor zwei Tagen in Jaffa an Land gegangen war. Er schloß seine Informationen für Tiberias mit dem, was er in Jaffa über die Schiffe erfahren hatte. Tiberias sah seinen alten Freund lange und still an, dann senkte er den Kopf. Lange sagte er nichts, bis er wieder aufblickte und André leise fragte:

„Glaubst du, daß er noch lebt?" - und man hörte aus seiner Stimme den Wunsch, etwas von Godfrey möge ihnen geblieben sein – „Und wenn, ist er fähig ohne Wissen und Erfahrung in diesem Land hierher zu gelangen? Wenn er in Gefangenschaft geraten ist, könnten wir dies in Erfahrung bringen."

André nickte seinem Freund erst nur zu, dann antwortete er:

„Ich glaube fest daran, mein Freund. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß Gott, der Balian in seinem Leben schon so lange hat kämpfen lassen, ihm jetzt einfach sein Leben nahm."

Tiberias machte eine leichte, abfällige Handbewegung. Er glaubte nicht so fest wie André an Gott, er war davon überzeugt, daß die Menschen von Gott den Verstand bekommen hatten, um sich für die eine oder andere Seite zu entscheiden, und daß es den Menschen oblag, die Welt zu verändern. Aber er respektierte Andrés Glauben. Sein Freund war ein vernünftiger Mensch und kein Glaubensfanatiker, und obwohl er einer Glaubenskongregation angehörte, hielt er selbst nichts von den verschiedenen Religionsvorstellungen.

André nahm Tiberias die abfällige Geste nicht übel. Tiberias achtete seinen Glauben, auch wenn er selbst nicht einer der festesten im Glauben war. Tiberias hatte viele andere gute Eigenschaften und Gott würde sein Handeln, nicht die Häufigkeit seiner Gebete, beurteilen. Beide sahen sich lange an und dann war es Tiberias, der die Stille brach:

„Wir werden die Nachricht dem König bringen. Ich werde ihm raten, erst Nachforschungen nach dem Verbleib des jungen Ibelin anzustellen, sowie eine gewisse Frist abzuwarten, bevor der Tod von Godfrey bekannt gegeben wird. Bis dahin ist Godfrey einfach noch in Messina."

André wies seinen Freund darauf hin, daß, sobald Guy de Lusignan wieder in Jerusalem war, es mit Sicherheit bekannt würde, daß  
Godfrey schwer verletzt war, als er in Messina ankam. Andre setzte hinzu, daß er nicht wußte, ob de Lusignan Godfreys Tod zugetragen worden war.

Tiberias nickte mit dem Kopf. Viel Zeit blieb ihnen und vor allem dem Sohn Godfreys, sollte er noch leben, also nicht, bis er vor dem König erscheinen mußte, um sein Erbe antreten zu können. Und Tiberias, sonst nicht der Betfreudigste, sandte ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel. Er schenkte seinem Freund nochmals Wein ein und beide hingen eine kleine Weile ihren eigenen Gedanken und Erinnerungen an einen Kampfgefährten, Freund und besonderen Menschen nach.

Die Wände der Privaträume des Königs waren mit Mosaiken aus blauen Lapislazuli- und Glassteinen ausgelegt, die gelb hinterlegt waren und so einen Schimmer wie Gold in sich trugen. Die Möbel waren in hellem Holz mit feinen, geschnitzten Ornamenten gehalten, und das Licht der Sonne wurde durch die warmen Farben von Tüchern, Decken und Kissen, die den Raum wohnlich machten, eingefangen. In unzähligen Öllampen und Kohlebecken wurden Kräuter verbrannt und verströmten einen angenehmen Duft. Der König saß wie immer an seinem Tisch, der über und über bedeckt war mit Plänen und Schriftsätzen in Latein und Hebräisch. Balduin IV war ein sehr wißbegieriger junger Mann, der mit der furchtbaren Krankheit Lepra geschlagen war. Nichtsdestotrotz hielt er nicht inne in seinen Forschungen und ergab sich der Krankheit, sondern er nutzte jede Zeit, die ihm noch verblieb. Er war ein guter König mit sehr gutem politischen Instinkt und taktischem Können. Balduin hatte mit sechzehn Jahren Salah-al-Din die einzige Niederlage beigebracht, die dieser bis dahin erdulden mußte, und war seitdem Herr von Jerusalem von Tripolis bis Eilat am Roten Meer. Salah-al-Din und Balduin versuchten seitdem, Frieden zu wahren, aber beide hatten sie mit den Radikalen in ihren Reihen zu kämpfen, die immer wieder durch Gewaltakte den Frieden sabotierten. Salah-al-Din hatte geschworen, Jerusalem zurückzuerobern, aber er war nicht gewillt, dies um jeden Preis zu erreichen3. Zudem waren Balduin und der Sarazenenführer in Achtung miteinander verbunden, und Balduins Krankheit machte es für den Moslem absehbar, wann er Jerusalem angreifen konnte, ohne gegen den geachteten König antreten zu müssen.

Als Tiberias und André den Raum betraten, wandte sich der junge König, der eine feingearbeitete silberne Maske vor seinem Gesicht trug, um. Die Maske verdeckte sein Gesicht, das durch den Aussatz bereits so entstellt war, daß seine Wahrnehmung als König bei den Menschen sehr gelitten und so das Regieren noch erschwert hätte. Auch trug Balduin, der gerade erst zweiundzwanzig Jahre alt war, die Maske, um nicht selbst ständig die entsetzten und geekelten Mienen der Menschen um sich her erdulden zu müssen. Spiegel waren in seinen Räumlichkeiten schon lange nicht mehr und so blieb ihm sein eigener Anblick ebenso erspart. Die Maske war von einem Künstler seiner Zunft angefertigt worden, denn man hatte immer das Gefühl, als wäre die Maske mit Leben erfüllt.

Balduin sah André und begrüßte seinen Beichtvater freudig. Er bat beide, Platz zu nehmen und ließ durch einen Diener Wein bringen. Dann sah er beide erwartungsvoll an und fragte sogleich:

„André, Ihr seid zurück? Darf ich dann annehmen, daß auch Godfrey wieder in Jerusalem weilt? Warum ist er nicht bei Euch, damit ich ihn begrüßen kann?"

Und noch während er die letzte Frage stellte, sah er am Gesicht von André, daß er Godfrey, seinen liebsten Lehrer und Ziehvater, wohl niemals wiedersehen würde. Er forderte André auf, zu sprechen und alles, auch jede Kleinigkeit, von der Reise zu berichten. Und André wiederholte seine Geschichte an diesem Tag das dritte Mal, aber diesmal auch mit Einzelheiten, die er selbst zuvor Tiberias gegenüber unausgesprochen gelassen hatte.

Als er endete, sah ihn Balduin an und meinte, noch bevor Tiberias und André ihre Bitte bezüglich dem Erbe Ibelins aussprechen konnten:

„Ich werde auf Godfreys Sohn warten und eine Frist von zwei Monaten vergehen lassen, bevor ich offiziell Godfreys Tod bekannt gebe. André, Ihr habt mir Balian so lebhaft geschildert, daß ich zutiefst hoffe, ihn noch kennen zu lernen und ihm sein Erbe bestätigen zu können. Ich liebte Godfrey. Er war immer mehr als nur ein Lehrer gewesen. Balian aber könnte, wenn denn Eure Erzählung nicht zuviel der Schwärmerei beinhaltet, mir ein Freund werden und ein Mann, dem ich die Menschen von Jerusalem anvertrauen kann. Ich hoffe sehr, daß Gott ihn verschont hat."

Balduin stand auf und entließ die beiden Freunde und Ratgeber und begab sich selbst zu seiner Schwester. Er wollte ihr die Nachricht vom Tode Godfreys selbst bringen, denn er war für sie beide mehr Freund als Lehrer, mehr Vater als der eigene gewesen. Sybilla hatte Godfrey sehr geliebt, vielleicht war dieser Balian in der Lage die Leere, die Godfreys Fortgang hinterließ, zu füllen. Sybilla, vier Jahre älter als er, war seit ihrem fünfzehnten Lebensjahr in einer Ehe gefangen, die von der Mutter arrangiert war und nichts mit Liebe zu tun hatte, sondern nur auf Machtstreben beruhte. Ihr Gemahl war Guy de Lusignan und wenn er, Balduin, einmal tot war, würde alles, egal wie man es wenden wollte, darauf hinauslaufen, daß Guy die Macht an sich reißen würde. Guy an der Macht bedeutete das Ende des Friedens zwischen den Sarazenen und Jerusalem, und den Menschen von Jerusalem und seiner Schwester galt bei diesen Gedanken Balduins größte Sorge.

Die neuen, machtgierigen Ritter strömten immer mehr nach Jerusalem. Tiberias, André und auch Godfrey waren schon lange seine Ratgeber und Vertrauten, aber sie waren des Kämpfens müde. Ein Mann wie Balian könnte ihm die Sorge um das Volk nehmen, wenn er denn wirklich so war, wie ihn André beschrieben hatte, der normalerweise nicht zu Übertreibungen neigte. Er war noch unverbraucht und konnte kämpfen. Er würde kämpfen und alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, das Volk zu verteidigen, weil er, wie es sein Vater vor ihm tat, an dem Eid und dem Vermächtnis von Ibelin festhalten würde.

Balduin hielt, auf seinem Weg zur Schwester an einem Kreuz in einer Nische inne. Er kniete nieder und sprach ein Bittgebet zu Gott für den jungen Ritter und Baron Balian von Ibelin, den er noch nicht kannte, von dem aber so vieles bereits erhoffte. Balduin sandte dieses Gebet an einen in seinen Augen gütigen Gott, obwohl er von André erfahren hatte, daß Balian an eben diesen seinen Glauben verloren hatte. Und er betete darum, daß der junge Ritter seinen Frieden und seinen Glauben wiederfinden möge.

* * *

**Anmerkungen**

**1> **_Bezug zum Film_ In Messina hatte der Hospitaler Balian mit den Worten auf die Reise geschickt: „Ich folge dann in einer Woche nach." und im Film schien es so, als wären die Mannen Ibelins über einen möglichen Erben und sein Aussehen informiert. Auch der Hospitaler erwartete ihn bereits, als er ihm Haus erwachte und Sybilla kam zum Haus und wußte nach eigenen Worten bereits wer er war. Demnach mußte der Hospitaler vor Balian in Jerusalem eingetroffen sein.

**2> **_Bezug zum Film_ Als die Soldaten Ibelins Balian in den Straßen von Jerusalem folgten, mußten sie bereits über ihn informiert gewesen sein, weil er ihnen nicht einmal seinen Namen nennen brauchte, damit sie ihn als ihren Herrn ansprachen.

**3> **_Bezug zum Film_ Beerdigungsszene der Moslems, in der Salah-al-Din deutlich trauerte und sich der vielen Toten grämte, sowie sein Verhandlungsangebot und letztlich genannten Bedingungen, die nicht notwendig gewesen wären, weil Salah-al-Dins Heer um so vieles größer war, so daß die Verteidiger Jerusalems nicht mehr lange hätten durchhalten können.

* * *

Reviews bitte ans Forum oder direkt an mich:

**Glossar kann hier downgeloadet werden: http/rapidshare.de/files/17947832/Glossar.doc **

**Die Kapitelbilder sind unter www. beim Hoster photopucket abgelegt und dort zu finden unter/albums/a310/sabaul/Roman KOH**


	14. Jerusalem

**_Disclaimer _**

Die Figuren, soweit sie von Drehbuchautor William Monahan eigenständig entwickelt und/oder gegenüber ihren historischen Vorbildern abgeändert wurden, sind geistiges Eigentum von William Monahan und auch die Handlung und Reden, soweit sie sich mit der verfilmten Geschichte decken, gehört William Monahan.

Jede weitere eigenständige Erzählung um die Personen des Geschehens sind meines Geistes und mein Besitz. Mit dieser fiktiven Romanvorlage zum Drehbuch von William Monahans Werk „Kingdom of Heaven" verdiene ich kein Geld und habe sie auch keinem Verlag angeboten.

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitel 10

* * *

**_

**_Jerusalem_**

Saif war schon nicht mehr zu sehen, als Balian sich wieder dem ihm verbliebenen Pferd zuwandte und versunken darüber nachdachte, wie er nun weiter vorgehen sollte. Jerusalem war so groß, wie er es nicht erwartet hatte. Messina war dagegen nur ein Dorf gewesen und schon dort hatte ihn die Menschenmasse, die sich dort einfand und verweilte, tief beeindruckt. Jerusalem war ehrfurchtgebietend. Die Stadt wurde von einer doppelreihigen Mauer umgeben, die in etliche Vorhöfe unterteilt war, wie er beim Durchqueren des Stadttores und des inneren Ringes erkennen konnte. Aber auch hier, am ersten Brunnen, den sie erreichten, konnte er jetzt erkennen, daß sich die Stadt in unzählige unüberschaubare Gassen und Straßen aufteilte, die alle von Händlern bevölkert waren. Die Häuser der Stadt waren anscheinend alle ummauert und hatten ihre eigenen Innenhöfe, die zum Rückzug aus der lauten und überfüllten Stadt einluden. In der Stadt tummelten sich Ritter, Soldaten, Ordensbrüder, Händler, Bettler und Pilger aller Länder, die sich Balian nur vorstellen konnte. Das Stimmenwirrwarr war beängstigend, und er war fremd und unwissend, was Sprache und Gesetz in dieser Stadt anging. Balian war kein ängstlicher Mensch, aber wie er jetzt handeln wollte, mußte wohlüberlegt sein.

Zunächst wollte er das Pferd verkaufen, denn im Gegensatz zu der auf reiner Gegenseitigkeit beruhenden Gastfreundschaft in der Wüste würde er hier für alles, was er brauchte, zahlen müssen, und er hatte kein Geld. Das Pferd war das des getöteten Moslems. Es war reich geschmückt, hatte einen guten Sattel und war ein gutes Tier. Es würde ihm sicher für den Anfang genug bringen. Von André hatte er erfahren, daß sein Vater ein Haus in der Stadt hatte. Er würde sich dahin durchfragen müssen, war sich aber sicher, daß er es irgendwann finden würde. Es war mit Mannen seines Vaters besetzt, und vielleicht traf er diese in den Straßen und auf den Märkten von Jerusalem. Wenn sie die Farben seines Hauses trugen, würde er sie erkennen.

André hatte ihm auch gesagt, daß er sich zu Tiberias begeben mußte. Der Statthalter von Jerusalem, Freund seines Vaters, würde ihm sicher weiterhelfen, aber so wie er im Moment aussah, würde wohl keine Palastwache ihn vorlassen, und so schied diese Möglichkeit für den Anfang, um in Jerusalem sein Erbe anzutreten, erst einmal aus.

Balian war sich sicher, daß er einen Weg finden würde, und da zu erwarten war, daß André vor ihm Jerusalem erreicht hatte, war es sogar wahrscheinlich, daß er bereits erwartet oder gesucht wurde. Trotz dieser vernünftigen Gedanken machte sich in Balian auch eine gewisse Anspannung breit. Was war, wenn André das gleiche widerfahren war wie ihm? Wenn er noch nicht in Jerusalem war und das Haus Ibelins und Tiberias informiert hatte? Oder sein Erbe bereits verloren war, weil die Nachricht des Schiffsunglücks die Stadt erreicht hatte und man ihn für tot hielt? Auch wie ihn die Männer seines Vaters aufnehmen würden, bereitete ihm Unwohlsein. Sie waren treue Männer und liebten seinen Vater, so hatte er es von Pierre erfahren. Sein Vater hatte ihnen nur vage von seinem Kind berichten können, da er ja nicht selbst wußte, ob er eine Tochter oder Sohn hatte. Wie würden sie ihm begegnen? Ihm, dem unerfahrenen jungen Herrn, der zum Ritter geschlagen wurde, ohne sich diese Ehre wirklich verdient zu haben? Es war gut möglich, daß sie ihn ablehnten. Und wenn sie noch gar nicht wußten, daß er auf dem Weg hierher war, konnten sie ihn auch als Dieb betrachten, der Godfreys Schwert und Ring gestohlen hatte, oder – schlimmer noch – als Teil einer Mörderbande, denn lebend hätte sich ihr Herr nie vom Schwert getrennt.

Balian war sich im Klaren darüber, daß selbst wenn er Männern des Hauses Ibelin in dieser Stadt begegnete, er ihnen mit Vorsicht gegenübertreten mußte.

Dann riß sich Balian von diesen Gedanken los und ging ziellos durch die Straßen von Jerusalem, immer das Pferd am Zügel hinter sich herführend. Das Stimmenwirrwarr, die fremden Gerüche, die vielen kräftigen, erdigen Töne der Farben, die Ritter und Bewaffneten schüchterten ihn ein, und er war sich nicht mehr so sicher, daß dies sein neuer Platz sein sollte, an den Gott ihn zu stellen gedachte.  
Balian hatte das Bedürfnis nach Rat von seiner Mutter, wie er es immer erfleht hatte, wenn er verzweifelt war. Er sehnte sich nach Führung seines Gottes, aber der Wunsch nach Führung und seine ständigen Zweifel an der Fügung Gottes rangen in seiner Brust. Nach einer Weile wußte er, wo seine Fragen an Gott stellen konnte, wo er Nähe, Antworten, Erlösung und Friede für sich und sein Weib zufinden hoffte.

Bei einem alten Mann, Händler von kleinen Teppichen und Tonwaren, ging er in die Knie:

„Alter Mann, wo ist der Platz an dem Christus gekreuzigt wurde?" fragte er. Seine Stimme hatte einen sanften, hellen Farbton und eine hoffnungsvolle Nuance, die viel mehr zu ihm paßte und ihn so jung erscheinen ließ, wie er war, als der verhaltene und samtig vibrierende Klang, der sonst seiner Stimme zu eigen war und seinen Ernst und seine Zurückhaltung unterstrich.

Der alte Mann lächelte dem so freundlich Fragenden zu und zeigte mit seiner Hand über die Straße hinweg zu einem Hügel, auf dem eine kleine Kapelle mit einem Kreuz, weiß und weithin sichtbar, stand. Balian dankte ihm, richtete sich wieder auf und sah zu dem Platz hinüber, an dem er Erkenntnis zu finden hoffte. Er ging weiter und versuchte zunächst, sein Pferd zu verkaufen, was ihm nach einiger Mühe auch gelang. Er hatte nicht das Problem einen Käufer für das schöne Tier und seine Schabracken zu finden, sondern er verstand nicht, was ihm die Händler anbieten wollten oder was sie als Wert festlegten und so suchte er, bis er einen Mann gefunden hatte, der ein wenig fränkisch sprach. Mochte er letztlich hier auch weniger als bei anderen erhalten haben, so wußte er jetzt wenigstens den Wert der Münzen, die ihm der Mann für das Tier gab, und war so in der Lage, damit umzugehen.

Balian dachte überhaupt nicht mehr daran, nach dem Haus seines Vaters zu suchen. Für ihn war jetzt nur wichtig, dort am Berg Trost und Erbarmen für sich und seine unglückliche Frau zu erflehen. Mochte er auch seinen Glauben hinterfragen und zweifeln, seine geliebte Julie war stark im Glauben gewesen und würde auf einen gütigen Gott hoffen.

Er stieg den Hügel an und machte dabei einem Leprakranken, der ihm bergab entgegen kam Platz. Dieser dankte es ihm mit dem Gruß „Salam 'alaykum", der, wie Balian von Saif gelernt hatte bei jeder Begegnung ausgesprochen wurde. Wenn jemand einen Raum neu betrat genauso, wie wenn jemand zu einer, sich im Gespräch befindlichen Gruppe, hinzutrat. Seine Erwiderung mit „'alaykum as-Salam." war obligatorisch und es wurde als unhöflich erachtet, dies zu unterlassen. Balian hatte aber auch von Saif erklärt bekommen, daß die Art, wie man diesen Gruß sprach, viel darüber aussagte, welchen Wert und Bedeutung der Grüßende diesen Worten beimaß.

Während der Aussätzige an ihm vorbei ging, wurde es Balian bewußt, daß er sehr viele in der Stadt gesehen hatte und ihnen hier nicht mit soviel Abscheu und Gnadenlosigkeit begegnet wurde, wie in seiner Heimat. Dort mußten sich die Aussätzigen von allen menschlichen Ansammlungen fernhalten. Sie waren verpflichtet, eine Glocke mit sich zu tragen und diese zu läuten, wenn ihnen Gesunde auf dem Weg begegneten und auszurufen „Aussätziger auf dem Weg, Aussätziger!". Damit mußten sie alle warnen und hatten so kaum eine Möglichkeit auf menschlichen Kontakt. Brunnen durften sie nicht nutzen, nur wenn Gesunde gnädig waren und ihnen Wasser hinstellten, durften sie sich bedienen. Sie waren in ihrer Not alleine, und ihr Elend wurde durch das Verhalten der Menschen, denen sie begegneten, noch größer. Was Balian noch nicht wußte war, daß, wenn der Verfall der Aussätzigen soweit fortgeschritten war, daß sie sich nicht mehr unter den Gesunden verweilen konnten, die Aussätzigen in einer Höhlenlandschaft außerhalb von Jerusalem ihr Dasein fristeten und sie dort von Familienangehörigen oder Almosengebenden versorgt wurden. Aber solange sie noch die Kraft hatten, sich selbst zu versorgen und nicht als Bettler in der Stadt herumlungerten, wurden sie in der Stadt und an den heiligen Stätten geduldet. Wer sollte es ihnen verwehren, um Erlösung zu bitten?

Balian stieg weiter, blieb kurz unterhalb der Kapelle stehen, sah zu dem Kreuz auf und sprach ein Bittgebet für seine Frau. Dann setzte er sich nieder, legte seine Decke und sein Schwert ab, nahm das Kreuz von seinem Hals und hielt es in seinen Händen. Er sah über die Stadt hinweg und weit in das Land und war bald darauf in Gedanken und in Zwiesprache mit Gott versunken, und so saß er den restlichen Tag und die ganze Nacht und suchte nach Antworten auf seine Frage:

„Gott, was verlangst du von mir?"

Balian sah die vielen kleinen Feuer, die sich Pilger und Trostsuchende rund um diese Stätte am Hang dieses Hügels angezündet hatten. Er spürte den aufkommenden, sanften Wind, der seine Haare zersauste und die Kühle der Nacht, aber er blieb in Gedanken versunken. Er blickte zu den Sternen und fragte sich immer verzweifelter, warum Gott nicht zu ihm sprach. Und als der Morgen graute, sprach Balian ein letztes Gebet für das Seelenheil seines Sohnes und seiner Frau, die in der kühlen Erde von Frankreich, so weit in Zeit und Raum entfernt, begraben lagen. Dann küßte er das Kreuz und legte es in eine kleine Grube, die er mit bloßen Händen gegraben hatte und bedeckte es mit Steinen. Damit gab er von sich, was ihn noch mit der Heimat verband.

_'Wie kannst du in der Hölle sein, wenn du in meinem Herzen bist?'_

Mit diesen letzten Gedanken nahm er Abschied von seiner geliebten Julie und wandte sich wieder hinunter in die fremde Stadt, wo er seinen Weg in diesem fremden Land, dem Land seines Vaters, finden mußte.

Jerusalem, Stadt mit den engen Gassen und prachtvollen Kirchen, Moscheen und Minaretten. Balian schritt durch unzählige Torbögen und vorbei an langen Zügen von Ständen, die bedeckt waren mit Töpferwaren, Teppichen, mit für Balian fremdem Obst und Gemüse sowie Kräutern und Gewürzen. Der Duft dieser Gewürze lag in der Luft und überall fand er Myrrhe und Zimt. Die bunte Vielfalt dieser Stadt, und ihrer Bewohner, beeindruckten ihn sehr. Balian hatte seit der letzten Rast vor Jerusalem, nichts mehr gegessen. Das war nun schon fast zwei Tage1 her. Er schlenderte durch einen der vielen Basare in Richtung Innenstadt von Jerusalem. Er hatte Hunger, aber vielmehr brauchte er etwas zu trinken und er hatte schon erkannt, daß auf fast jedem größeren Platz, auf den immer eine Vielzahl von Gassen zuliefen, ein öffentlicher Brunnen stand. Dorthin war er auf dem Weg, ab und zu dabei die Waren der Händler genauer betrachtend und nach etwas Ausschau haltend, das er als Speise kannte.

Es waren bereits neun Tage ohne Nachricht über den Verbleib von Balian vergangen, seit André den Männern Godfreys die Nachricht von dessen Tod und die Informationen über seinen Sohn gebracht hatte.2 Aber es hatte sich ein Funken Hoffnung breit gemacht, denn seit nunmehr zwei Tagen war ein Gerücht in den Straßen Jerusalems zu vernehmen, das den Baron von Ibelin als Sieger aus einem Kampf mit einem syrischen Fürsten benannte. Um dieses Ereignis wurden allerlei Geschichten gesponnen. Geschichten um seinen Mut und seine Barmherzigkeit, sowie den Grund des Kampfes, aber es war nicht klar, wo und wann das passiert sein sollte und ob der junge Baron inzwischen nach Jerusalem gelangt sein konnte. Aber er schien zu leben und so schwärmten die Männer um Almaric jeden Tag in den Straßen von Jerusalem aus und hielten Ausschau nach einem Manne, auf den die Beschreibung des Hospitalers paßte, und der das Schwert und den Siegelring Godfreys bei sich trug. Almaric hatte sich vorgenommen, den jungen Mann, sollten sie ihn finden, nach der Augenfarbe seines Herrn zu fragen. Möglich war ja, daß der Kämpfer das Schwert als Fundstück nach dem Schiffsuntergang aufgelesen hatte und einer der Reisenden war, der sich nur als Ibelin ausgab. Die Augenfarbe seines Herrn hatte eine Eigenheit, die nur jenen auffiel, die ihm so nahe kamen, daß sie sehen konnten, daß die erste und bei flüchtigem Hinsehen augenscheinliche Farbe nicht Grün, sondern Blau war. Dies und die Beschreibung sollten ihm zunächst genügen. Der Hospitaler würde dann informiert werden und sicher Balians Person bestätigen.3

Es war schon um die Mittagszeit, als Almaric auf den jungen Mann aufmerksam wurde, der eine gefaltete Decke über der Schulter trug und ein Schwert mit einem Riemen auf den Rücken gebunden hatte, das Almaric nur zu gut kannte. Der junge Fremde, mit kinnlangem, dunkelbraunem, fast schwarzem, leicht gewelltem Haar, hatte eine schlanke und gut proportionierte Gestalt. Er war etwa einen Kopf kleiner als Almaric und schlenderte, immer wieder mal auf die Stände blickend, langsam in Richtung Brunnen, der von dem Händler aus, bei dem er sich gerade befand, hinter einem Torbogen schon zu sehen war. Almaric nahm an, daß der Fremde seinen Blick nicht bemerkt hatte. Obwohl er nur wenige Schritte entfernt war, stand er doch mit dem Rücken zu ihm, und so folgte er ihm langsam. Er gab Salem, der nicht weit von ihm entfernt war, ein Zeichen und weitere Männer in den Farben von Ibelin schlossen auf und folgten dem Mann, der vielleicht ihr neuer Herr war.

Balian war zwar nicht der Blick des Soldaten aufgefallen, aber er hatte die Farben seines Hauses erkannt. Ihm war aber auch aufgefallen, daß sich mehrere Soldaten seines Vaters in dieser Gasse aufhielten. Er war sich unsicher, wie er ihnen, nun da er endlich einen Anhaltspunkt in dieser großen Stadt gefunden hatte, begegnen sollte. Er blickte sich vorsichtig um und sah, daß sie ihm folgten. Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt unmerklich, ging zum Brunnen, legte seine wenige Habe auf den Brunnenrand und zog langsam das Schwert seines Vaters, sein Schwert, aus der Scheide und legte es sich an die Schulter, während die Soldaten einen Halbkreis um ihn schlossen und ihn dadurch an einer möglichen Flucht hinderten. Balian war müde und erschöpft, er hatte kein Interesse an einem Kampf, atmete tief durch und sah sich mit leicht gesenktem Haupt um. Wenn diese Männer ihn als Dieb betrachteten, hatte er keine Chance. Ein Riese von einem Mann mit einem kahlen Kopf, der seinen Vater sicher noch überragt hatte, stellte sich direkt vor ihn und war anscheinend auch der Anführer der Mannen. Neben ihm stand ein Mann, in Balians eigener Größe, der einen wilden, rotblonden Lockenschopf hatte und sicher mit diesen Haaren überall auffiel. Balian seufzte, was immer nun auch geschah, es würde so oder so über seine Zukunft entscheiden.

Almaric hatte den anderen Männern und Salem ein Zeichen gegeben, sich neben ihm aufzubauen und den Mann zu umkreisen. Er sah, wie der Fremde langsam das Schwert zog. Er tat dies mit Bedacht und zeigte dadurch, daß er es zur Verteidigung, nicht zum Angriff nutzen wollte. Almaric fiel zunächst auf, daß er es, ähnlich der lässigen Art von Godfrey, an seine Schulter lehnte, aber seine ganze Haltung zeigte keine Spur von Lässigkeit, vielmehr war sie angespannt und der Fremde wirkte wie eine Katze zum Sprung bereit. Almaric war klar, daß der junge Ibelin, auch wenn er die Farben seines Hauses erkannt hatte, nicht wußte, was er von den Männern seines Vaters zu erwarten hatte, und daß er sich, da er von dem Hospitaler keineswegs als Dummkopf oder zu gutgläubig beschrieben worden war, abwartend und abwehrbereit geben würde. Almaric war sich fast schon sicher, den richtigen Mann vor sich zu haben. Obwohl Almaric seine Jugend erstaunte, mußte er anerkennen, daß sein Verhalten vernünftig und bedacht war. Ein Dieb hätte versucht in der Menschenmenge unterzutauchen oder wäre frech auf die Männer zugegangen und hätte ihnen eine Mär von einem toten Mann, seinem Schwert und seinem Ring erzählt.

Als nun die Sekunden, in denen sie sich schweigend und abschätzend gegenüberstanden, verrannen, sprach Almaric ihn offen und direkt an:

„Ihr müßt ihn gekannt haben?"

Balian irritiert ob dieser knappen Frage als Ansprache gab nur ein widerwilliges „Was?" zurück.

„Ihr müßt Godfrey gekannt haben, da Ihr sein Schwert und seinen Ring tragt."

Stellte Almaric diesmal mehr fest, als eine Frage zu stellen und Balians Blick wirkte versunken, als er nur ein rauhes „Das habe ich." zur Antwort gab.

„Ein Mann meiner Größe?" fragte nun Almaric.

Balian blickte den Soldaten kurz an, dann machte er einen Schritt auf den Mann zu. Er wollte diese Frage nicht aufs Geratewohl beantworten, war er sich doch bewußt, daß hier auch seine Ehrlichkeit auf dem Prüfstand war. Balian trat die Stufe hinunter, die den Brunnen umgab und stand nun ebenerdig zu dem Riesen. Nun blickte er ihm, seitlich stehend, schräg von unten her an und schätzte die Größe. Etwas weniger hoch hatte er seinem Vater in die Augen blicken müssen, wenn er ihm gegenüberstand, also konnte die Größe in etwa stimmen. Balian nickte nur.

„Und mit grünen Augen?"

Almaric versuchte absichtlich, den jungen Mann in die Irre zu leiten, der bisher sehr ruhig, mit Bedacht, aber auch sehr verschlossen reagiert hatte. Er sah müde und mitgenommen aus, und aus seinem Gesicht sprachen Ernst und Anspannung, aber kein Groll oder Unmut ob der Fragen.

Nun schien es fast, als streckte sich der ganze Körper des Fremden, sein Kopf hob sich und seine Augen schienen weit in die Ferne zu gehen, an einen Platz, den sie nicht erahnen konnten, zu einem Moment, der diesem Mann viel bedeutet haben mußte. Und dann sprach Balian fest und bestimmt nur ein einziges Wort.

„Blau!"

Almaric sah seinen jungen Herrn fest an, blickte dann kurz in die Gesichter seiner Begleiter rechts und links und erwies Balian dann die Ehre, die ihm gebührte.

„Kommt mit uns, mein Herr" und er senkte dabei als Ehrerbietung sein Haupt und alle anderen taten es ihm gleich.

Balian blickte erstaunt in die Runde. Er hatte mit einer weiteren Befragung gerechnet und schon gar nicht erwartet, daß die Männer seines Vaters ihm Ehre erwiesen. Die Anspannung in ihm löste sich und als Almaric wieder sein Haupt hob, sah er in sanfte, rehbraune Augen, die ihn direkt ansahen. Was es war, konnte Almaric nicht sagen, aber er mochte diesen jungen Ritter und alle Godfrey gegenüber vorgebrachten Zweifel, waren hinweggewischt. Und obwohl sein junger Herr, der in etwa in seinem Alter oder eher etwas jünger war, nicht gerade wehrlos erschien und wohl nach den Gerüchten in der Stadt auch nicht war, hatte er augenblicklich den Wunsch, ihm zu dienen und ihn zu beschützen. Und ihm fielen wieder die Worte des Hospitalers ein:

_‚... glaube mir, du wirst sehr schnell eines besseren belehrt werden.'_

Almaric forderte seinen jungen Herrn auf ihm zu folgen, aber Balian steckte zunächst das Schwert wieder zurück in seine Scheide und wandte sich dem Brunnen zu. Er schöpfte sich selbst Wasser, nahm einen tiefen Schluck und goß sich den Rest des Eimers über sein Haupt. Balian war müde und erschöpft und das kühle Naß sollte ihm einige seiner Lebensgeister zurückbringen. Almaric war erstaunt, daß Balian nicht danach verlangt hatte ihm Wasser zu reichen. Es wäre als Herr sein Recht gewesen, aber er sagte nichts. Er dachte an die Worte Andrés:

_'Balian ist anders, als man es erwartet und soviel mehr, als man erhofft.'_

Er würde gespannt sein, wie anders Balian war und wollte ihm unvoreingenommen zur Seite stehen.

Balian wollte indessen schon seine Sachen wieder aufnehmen, als ihm ein Aussätziger auf der anderen Seite des Brunnens an einer Hauswand auffiel, der eine kleine Blechdose in seiner Hand hielt und den Arm in Richtung Brunnen ausgestreckt hatte. Balian trat zu ihm: „Salam 'alaykum, brauchst du Wasser mein Freund?"

Und der Aussätzige nickte, überrascht, daß der Mann ihn ansprach. „'alaykum as-Salam. Danke mein Herr, ja, wenn Ihr so gütig wäret."

Balian trat zurück zum Brunnen und schöpfte erneut Wasser, dann ging er zu dem Mann und füllte seinen Becher, den Rest füllte er in die Wasserflasche, die dieser dabei hatte."

„Ihr müßt Balian sein. Eurer Ruf als gütiger Christ ist unter den Moslems dieser Stadt in aller Munde."

Balian blickte den Mann erstaunt an. Er lächelte verlegen zurück und neigte leicht den Kopf zum Abschied.

Dann wandte er sich wieder seinen neuen Gefolgsleuten zu, die ihn alle mit einem etwas eigenartigen Blick maßen. Balian war zutiefst irritiert. Er war nie ein Führer oder Herr, und auch unter den Männern Godfreys in Frankreich war er nur, gleicher unter gleichen gewesen. Ihm war nicht bewußt, daß er die Herzen der Männer dort gewonnen hatte, und sie ihm jederzeit gefolgt wären, hätte er das Recht des Herrn für sich in Anspruch genommen. Und weil ihm dies nicht bewußt war, war ihm nicht klar, was diese Männer nun, von ihm erwarteten und wie er sich verhalten sollte.

Dagegen hatten Almaric, Salem und die anderen, trotz der Worte des Hospitalers erwartet, daß dieser Ritter, nachdem sie ihn als Herrn anerkannt hatten, in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten und der Herr sein würde. Aber Balian war anders. Er war nie in seinem Leben bedient worden, hatte um alles hart kämpfen und arbeiten müssen, war dankbar für jede Hilfe, die man ihm gab; er war bescheiden, was seine Person anging und sich demütig dessen bewußt, daß die Ehrung, die man ihm zuteil werden ließ, seinem Namen und damit seinem Vater galten, aber nicht ihm, der sie sich noch verdienen mußte.

Und so forderte er Almaric nun mit einem scheuen Lächeln dazu auf, vorzugehen und folgte ihm nach. Almaric unterdessen gab Salem ein Zeichen und dieser verstand auch ohne Worte und verließ den Trupp in Richtung Ordenshaus der Johanniter. Er würde versuchen, den Hospitaler André aufzufinden und ihn über Balians Ankunft zu informieren. André würde dann sicherlich den Statthalter und den König benachrichtigen, bevor er zum Haus von Ibelin kam. Balian fiel das Zeichen auf und auch, daß der Blondschopf die Richtung wechselte und sich entfernte.

„Sagt mir bitte Euren Namen und den des Mannes, der uns gerade verlassen hat. Ihr scheint mir der Hauptmann dieser Mannen zu sein und jener Soldat Eure rechte Hand."

Almaric war nicht schlecht erstaunt, daß Balian den Wink bemerkt hatte und er zudem die Weisungsverhältnisse in diesem Trupp bereits durchschaut hatte.

„Mein Herr, ich bin Almaric. Ich war Hauptmann Eures Vaters und werde auch der Eure sein, wenn Ihr es wünscht. Salem, der uns gerade verließ, war in der Tat der Zweite hinter dem verstorbenen Baron. Er hatte die Pferde und die Versorgung unter seiner Verantwortung, während ich für die Männer, die Ausrüstung und Waffenübungen zuständig war. Die uns begleitenden Männer sind Christoph, Johann, Faruq, Faisal und Bassim." und er wies bei jedem Namen auf einen Soldaten. „In Eurem Haus werdet Ihr noch den Verwalter und seine Familie hier in Jerusalem sowie weitere Soldaten, es sind im Augenblick fünfundzwanzig in Jerusalem, und Diener kennenlernen. In Ibelin kümmert sich Latif um das Anwesen und Majd-al-Din um die Sicherheit des Pilgerpfades. Bevor Euer Vater uns verließ, hinterließ er strikte Anweisungen, um bei seiner Rückkehr oder der Euren alles im Rechten vorzufinden. Wir alle, mein Herr, waren Eurem Vater treu ergeben und sind nun die Euren."

Balian schwieg zunächst dazu, er hatte den Eindruck, als hätte er damit, daß er Almaric nicht als seinen Mann angesprochen hatte, ihn in irgendeiner Weise beleidigt. Er dachte darüber nach, was alles an Informationen für ihn in der kurzen Erklärung steckte, die er von Almaric erhalten hatte. André hatte ihm schon von einigen Dingen berichtet und auch Pierre hatte sich nicht mit Informationen zurück gehalten. Dann entgegnete er der Antwort Almarics:

„Ihr sowie Salem, Latif und Majd-al-Din –„ und er bemühte sich den Namen auszusprechen, wie er ihn gehört hatte – „hattet das Vertrauen meines Vaters, sonst hätte er Euch die Verwaltung seiner Güter nicht übergeben und so soll es auch bleiben. Verzeiht, sollte ich Euch beleidigt haben."

Almaric sah seinen jungen Herrn überrascht von der Seite her an. Es war unüblich, daß ein Herr sich bei seinen Untergebenen entschuldigte. Godfrey hatte dies manchmal getan, wenn er in seiner Ungeduld jemanden ungerecht beurteilt oder behandelt hatte, aber dies war sehr selten.

„Mein Herr, es ist nicht an Euch, sich zu entschuldigen."

Balian schüttelte jedoch den Kopf:

„Doch, Almaric, ich mag der Sohn eines Adligen sein und durch den Ritterschlag Anspruch auf Gut und Titel und seine Wertschätzung haben, aber ich bin als einfacher Mann aufgewachsen und nicht von einen zum anderen Tag durch das Erbe zu einem besseren Menschen geworden, der über anderen und dem Anstand steht."

Damit schwieg Balian und überließ Almaric seinen Gedanken. Er blickte voraus auf das Gebäude, das am Ende des Weges stand, den sie nun schon seit einer Weile immer bergan beschritten. Almaric hatte einen der Männer vorgeschickt, damit alles für den jungen Herrn, der in seinen Augen dringend eines Bades und der Ruhe bedurfte, gerichtet war.

* * *

**Anmerkungen**

**1> **_Bezug zum Film_ Nach der Begrüßung durch Tiberias sagt dieser: „In den Straßen wird erzählt, daß Ihr einen großen Fürsten Syriens im Kampf getötet hab. Salah-al-Din selbst schickte die Botschaft..." Demnach mußte Saif die Nachricht in den Straßen Jerusalems verbreitet haben und sehr rasch zu Salah-al-Din gelangt sein. Eher ist wahrscheinlich, daß Saif durch den Karawanenführer an der Oase bei der ersten Rast, Nachricht an Salah-al-Din schickte und dieser wiederum auch seine Leute (Spione) in der Stadt hatte. Information war ein wichtiges Gut.

**2> **Geht man davon aus, daß die rauhe See die Schiffsflotte, mit der Balian unterwegs war, mehrere Tage (statt 7 vielleicht 3 oder 4 Tage mehr) aufgehalten hatte und Balian nach seiner Strandung zwischen 5-6 Tage nach Jerusalem brauchte, er zudem nun schon wenigstens 2 Tage in der Stadt unterwegs war, mußte André seine traurige Botschaft ca. vor 9-10 Tagen überbracht haben. Er selbst hatte eine ruhige Überfahrt, wollte eine Woche später von Messina abreisen und hatte zwei Tage von Jaffa nach Jerusalem zu Pferd gebraucht. Demnach war er selbst ca. 9-10 Tage (längerer Seeweg als bis nach Akkon) unterwegs.

**3> **Almaric fragte Balian gar nicht nach seinem Namen und seine Fragen muten im ersten Augenblick eigentümlich an, aber sie waren sehr geschickt gestellt, denn wenn der Angesprochen die erste Frage bejahte, aber in der Beantwortung der zweiten und letzteren falsch gelegen hätte, wäre seine Unaufrichtigkeit erwiesen gewesen. Dann wäre als Interpretation nur geblieben, einen Dieb vor sich zu haben, der nicht Godfrey sondern Balian (Kopf kleiner als Godfrey) Schwert und Ring abgenommen hatte.

* * *

Reviews bitte ans Forum oder direkt an mich:

**Glossar kann hier downgeloadet werden: http/rapidshare.de/files/17947832/Glossar.doc **

**Die Kapitelbilder sind unter www. beim Hoster photopucket abgelegt und dort zu finden unter/albums/a310/sabaul/Roman KOH**


	15. Ein neues Leben

**_Disclaimer _**

Die Figuren, soweit sie von Drehbuchautor William Monahan eigenständig entwickelt und/oder gegenüber ihren historischen Vorbildern abgeändert wurden, sind geistiges Eigentum von William Monahan und auch die Handlung und Reden, soweit sie sich mit der verfilmten Geschichte decken, gehört William Monahan.

Jede weitere eigenständige Erzählung um die Personen des Geschehens sind meines Geistes und mein Besitz. Mit dieser fiktiven Romanvorlage zum Drehbuch von William Monahans Werk „Kingdom of Heaven" verdiene ich kein Geld und habe sie auch keinem Verlag angeboten.

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitel 11

* * *

**_

**_Ein neues Leben_**

Almaric hatte Balian aus der Innenstadt Jerusalems herausgeführt und sie gingen nun schon eine Weile bergan auf eine Anhöhe der Stadt. Das Haus Ibelins, das sich langsam aus der Ansammlung, der am Hang liegenden Häuser, als größter Komplex schälte, war ihr Ziel. Sein junger Herr Balian war seit seiner letzten Bemerkung still neben ihm hergegangen und Almaric hatte ihn verstohlen von der Seite her beobachtet. Almaric hatte Godfrey von Ibelin nicht als jungen Mann gekannt, aber ihm fielen dennoch Ähnlichkeiten auf. Da waren die hohen Wangenknochen, der schmale Mund, die Art seinen Kopf zu halten, seine, trotz des kleineren Wuchses, hohe und schlanke Gestalt, seine Hände, schmal, lang und kräftig. Almaric hatte von André einiges über Balian erfahren, aber so vieles wollte Almaric noch wissen, doch es stand ihm nicht zu, seinen Herrn nach Privatem oder den Ereignissen der Reise mit seinem Vater zu fragen. Und mitten hinein in diese Gedanken fragte Balian: „Was wünscht Ihr zu wissen, Almaric?"

Und dabei blickte Balian zur Seite auf Almaric.

Almaric war selbst so in Gedanken über Balian versunken gewesen, daß er nicht merkte, wie sein junger Herr auch ihn beobachtete und so blickte er ihn überrascht an und sah in ein Gesicht, daß so offen seine Gefühle und die eigenen Hunderte von Fragen offenbarte, daß Almaric sich mit einem Mal bewußt wurde, wie verletzlich sein junger Herr doch war. Er wußte nichts von diesem Land, den Machtverhältnissen und Intrigen, den Mächtigen und Neidern, und von den Anmaßungen eitler, selbstgerechter und hochfahrender Ritter und Barone. Balian hatte nur kurz Almaric angesehen, dann hatte er sich wieder in seine eigenen Gedanken zurückgezogen. Almaric vermißte sogleich diesen warmen und weichen Ausdruck in Balians Gesicht. Er fragte sich unbewußt, was sein junger Herr im Leben schon mitgemacht haben mußte, daß er seine Sanftmut so tief versteckte. Das scheue Lächeln Balians am Brunnen und sein Gesichtsausdruck eben, nahmen Almaric nun völlig für seinen neuen Herrn ein.

_'... und soviel mehr als wir erwarten...'_ waren Andrés Worte gewesen und Almaric wurde langsam die Bedeutung dieser Worte bewußt und er wollte dafür sorgen, daß es seinem Herrn gut ging, er unter der Last dieser Erwartungen nicht zerbrach und diesen auch gerecht werden konnte.1

Almaric stellte keine Fragen, er war sich sicher, daß Balian ihm noch die Informationen geben würde, nach denen sein Sinn stand. Jetzt aber sollte ihm Ruhe gewährt sein. Balian war müde und sah mitgenommen aus. Almaric konnte es ihm ansehen, auch wenn er nicht wußte, wie gut Balian wohl in einem erholten Zustand aussehen mochte. Der junge Ritter war schließlich nach einem Schiffsuntergang in erstaunlich kurzer Zeit von irgendwo deutlich nördlich von Akkon nach Jerusalem gekommen. Dazu hatte er den Gerüchten nach bereits seinen ersten Kampf hier im Land bestehen müssen. Almaric würde dafür sorgen, daß sein junger Herr zunächst die Ruhe bekam, die er in seinen Augen nötig hatte, auch wenn der Hospitaler oder vielleicht sogar Tiberias, der Statthalter selbst, vorsprechen würde. Er war der erste Mann unter Balians Leuten, und auch wenn er klare Zuständigkeiten hatte, so war er doch in allererster Linie für das Wohlergehen und die Sicherheit seines Herrn verantwortlich. Und mehr denn je würde er diese Aufgabe von nun an wahrnehmen.

Mittlerweile waren sie dem Hause Ibelins so nahe gekommen, daß Balian ahnen konnte, wohin ihn Almaric führte, und er sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Dort, mein Herr, Ibelin, das Haus Eurer Familie, Eures Vaters hier in Jerusalem." erklärte Almaric. Balian konnte es kaum glauben, und seine Augen fragten seinen ersten Mann förmlich nach einer Bestätigung des Gehörten:

_‚Das ist das Haus meines Vaters?'_

Balian vermochte die Größe des Gebäudes kaum zu erkennen. Es war, wie hier üblich, von einer Mauer umgeben, und augenscheinlich zweigeschossig. In dem mächtigen Torgewölbe, welches der einzige Durchlaß in der Mauer war, war ein genau eingepaßtes und reich beschlagenes Tor eingelassen. Das offene Tor gab schon von Ferne einen Blick in einen mit Arkaden umgebenen Innenhof frei. Vor und wohl auch in dem Gebäude waren eine Reihe von Menschen geschäftig unterwegs und Balian konnte unzählige Soldaten mit den Farben seines Hauses sehen, dazwischen aber auch viele Frauen, Kinder und Männer in landesüblichen Gewändern.

Sie waren nun so weit heran, daß man auf den kleinen Trupp aufmerksam wurde. Der neue Herr war ja von Almaric, durch einen Boten bereits angekündigt, und so versammelten sich die Menschen des Hauses neugierig. Balian blieb einen Moment stehen und Almaric blickte sich verwundert zu ihm um. Er sah, daß sich in Balian erneut eine gewisse Anspannung breit gemacht hatte, und daß sein junger Herr sich wappnete, in seine neue Rolle und die damit verbundenen Aufgaben zu treten. Almaric trat an ihn heran und sprach so leise, daß es niemand sonst hören konnte:

„_Mein Herr_" – und Almaric betonte diesmal diese Anrede besonders, um Balian seine Loyalität zu zeigen – „dies sind alles Menschen, die Eurem Vater anvertraut waren und nun unter Eurer Obhut stehen. Sie liebten alle Euren Vater und sie werden Euch ebenso lieben. Vertraut bitte darauf, was ich sage, denn ich kenne Euch."

Nun war es an Balian, Almaric erstaunt in die Augen zu sehen und in diesem Augenblick schlossen sie Freundschaft: Ein unerfahrener Ritter und Herr, der trotz seiner Jugend weise genug war, die zu erkennen, die es gut mit ihm meinten, und ein Soldat, nicht viel älter als er selbst, aber erfahren an Dingen war, die dem jungen Mann fehlten, der aber auch Zuneigung und Vertrauen in seinen Herrn gefaßt hatte.2

Balian nickte und schenkte Almaric jenes scheue Lächeln, das seine Augen leuchten und ein Licht über sein ernstes Gesicht huschen ließ. Und Almaric wünschte sich insgeheim, diesen Ausdruck noch oft auf dem Gesicht seines Herrn sehen zu können.

_‚Er ist viel zu ernst, wo ist die Freude in seinem Leben geblieben?'_

Almaric konnte nicht ahnen, daß Godfrey bereits gleiches von seinem Sohn gedacht hatte, wie er in diesem Augenblick.

**_Glückliche Nachrichten_**

Zwischenzeitlich hatte Salem das Ordenshaus des Ritterordens der Johanniter erreicht und dort erfahren, daß der Hospitaler André sich beim Statthalter befand. So machte sich Salem auf den Weg zum Amtssitz des Statthalters, der an den Palast des Königs anschloß. Als Salem dort vorstellig wurde, erfuhr er, daß Tiberias und der Ordensbruder zusammen mit dem König und seiner Schwester speisten. Salem bat darum, André eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen. Er teilte dem Vorsteher mit, daß der vermißte Erbe Ibelins in Jerusalem eingetroffen sei und derzeit von Almaric, dem Hauptmann des Hauses in sein Heim geleitet würde. Des weiteren ließ er ausrichten, daß der junge Herr müde und mitgenommen aussah, aber sonst durchaus bei bester Gesundheit und ohne Verletzung zu sein schien. Er merkte an, daß diese Nachricht dringend erwartet würde und ging von dannen. Der Vorsteher ließ die Nachricht von einem Schreiber auf ein Blatt Papier3 notieren und versiegeln und von einem Bediensteten zum Vorsteher der persönlichen Räumlichkeiten des Königs bringen. Dieser wiederum nahm die Nachricht an und erhielt den Namen des Überbringers und trat selbst neben André, verneigte sich in Richtung des Königs mit der Bitte um Verzeihung für die Störung und überreichte André die Nachricht auf einem kleinen silbernen Teller.

André neigte zum Dank den Kopf, nahm die Nachricht und fragte noch, von wem sie kam. Als er Salems Namen genannt bekam, riß er die versiegelte Nachricht ungeduldig auf und las sie rasch. Der König und Tiberias sahen die Unruhe in André und wie er die Nachricht las, dann durften sie Zeuge werden, wie sich ein beruhigtes Lächeln im Gesicht ihres Freundes ausbreitete, er die Nachricht behutsam zusammenfaltete und auf den Tisch legte.

„Nun mein Freund", so der König, „wollt Ihr uns nicht sagen, was Euch zunächst beunruhigte und dann doch zufrieden stellte?"

Der Hospitaler blickte erst Tiberias und dann den König an und sagte mit einem Ton in seiner Stimme, die seine ganze Freude zum Ausdruck brachte:

„Balian lebt. Der Junge ist in Jerusalem angekommen und auf die Männer seines Hauses getroffen. Almaric geleitet ihn gerade zum Haus seines Vaters."

André hatte es unterlassen Balian als den neuen Baron von Ibelin zu bezeichnen, denn erst die Anerkennung durch den König würde ihn endgültig in diesen Rang versetzen, daß dies aber geschehen würde, daran zweifelte André keinen Augenblick. Balduin sah seine Schwester und dann Tiberias an und obwohl er seine silberne Maske trug, hatte man einen Eindruck der Freude und das, was er nun sagte, bestätigte dieses Empfinden.

„Eine gute Nachricht. Ich freue mich und Sybilla sicherlich ebenso. Der junge Ibelin möge möglichst bald vorstellig werden. Ich brenne darauf, Godfreys Sohn kennenzulernen und zu sehen, ob Eure Beschreibungen der Wahrheit entsprechen, André."

Einen Moment lang nahm er die Hand seiner Schwester in seine und drückte sie sanft. Er warf ihr dabei einen Blick zu, der ihr deutlich seine freudige Erwartung und seine Hoffnungen auf und in diesen Ritter zeigten.

„André, geht in das Haus Ibelins und sucht Balian auf. Teilt ihm meine Wünsche mit, aber, obwohl ich ungeduldig bin ihn von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu sehen, soll er erst zu Kräften kommen, ruhen, und das Wichtigste über sein Haus und sein Gefolge erfahren, bevor er kommt."

Da das Mahl bereits beendet war, entließ er den Hospitaler und Tiberias. Er selbst hatte nichts gegessen, weil er sein durch Lepra entstelltes Gesicht nicht in der Öffentlichkeit zeigte. Deshalb wollte er nun in der Einsamkeit seiner Räumlichkeiten speisen. Er stand auf, trat an den Stuhl seiner Schwester und streichelte ihr sanft über das Gesicht.

„Godfrey ist von uns gegangen, aber wenn sein Sohn ist, wie André uns berichtete, haben wir ihn nicht verloren, sondern vielmehr neu wiedergewonnen. Ich erwarte den Moment, in dem er diese Räumlichkeiten betritt, mit Ungeduld. Bitte, Sybilla, verlasse Jerusalem zur Zeit nicht.

Dann küßte er seine Schwester symbolisch auf die Stirn und ging zurück in seine privaten Räumlichkeiten. Seine Schwester blieb alleine zurück. Sybilla blickte ihrem Bruder traurig nach. Er hatte nur noch ein Lebensziel, den Traum von einem friedlichen Miteinander der Kulturen und einen Sieg des Gewissens, aber zugleich wußte er auch, daß dieser Traum mit seinem Tod starb, gab es keinen, der bereit war, ihn aufzunehmen und weiterzutragen. Godfrey hatte diesen Traum geteilt und so lasteten auf Godfreys Sohn, den sie bislang nur aus den Berichten von André kannten, ohne daß er es wissen konnte, bereits die ganzen Hoffnungen Balduins, dieses Streben aufrecht zu erhalten. Sybilla hielt dies für Wunschdenken und unmöglich. Kein Mensch vermochte etwas aufrecht zu erhalten, wenn scheinbar alle Welt gegen ihn war; auch nicht der junge Ritter, von dem André, der sonst nie schwärmte, so warm und mit tiefen Gefühlen berichtet hatte. Aber dies wollte sie ihrem Bruder nicht sagen, dem einzig sein Traum noch Kraft zum Leben gab im Kampf gegen die Lepra. Diesem Kampf, der ohnehin aussichtslos war.

Tiberias und André hatten die Räumlichkeiten des Königs verlassen und Tiberias konnte kraftvoll seiner Freude darüber Ausdruck verleihen, daß der Sohn seines langjährigen engen Freundes noch am Leben war und er erzählte André, daß er heute, durch einen Boten, ein Schreiben von Salah-al-Din erhalten hatte, wonach dieser den Kampf zwischen Mohammed al Faes und Balian nicht als Zwischenfall betrachtete, da Balian Grund hatte sich zu verteidigen und den Kampf nicht gewollt hatte. Schon die Tatsache dieses Schreibens von Salah-al-Din und der Anerkennung des Grundes, sowie des Wunsches von Balian den Kampf zu vermeiden, warf ein bedeutendes Licht auf den jungen Mann, der noch gar nicht richtig in seinem neuen Leben angekommen war, und bestätigte bereits einige Charaktermerkmale, die André von ihm geschildert hatte. Nachdem die beiden Freunde noch etwas Wein zusammen getrunken hatten, verabschiedete sich André und versprach, sobald als möglich mit dem Jungen zurückzukehren. Beide sahen sich lachend an, als André den neuen Baron von Ibelin zum wiederholten Male _Jungen_ nannte, aber für sie beide war er der Sohn ihres besten Freundes und langjährigen Kampfgefährten und dadurch selbstverständlich auch so etwas wie ihr Ziehsohn. Balian würde sich daran gewöhnen müssen, daß sie sich in der Pflicht sahen, ihm Freund und Ratgeber zu sein. André nickte Tiberias zum Abschied nochmals zu und ging. Er trat aus den abgedunkelten Räumlichkeiten Tiberias hinaus in das gleißende Licht, stieg auf sein Pferd, das man ihm brachte und machte sich auf den direkten Weg zum Hause Ibelins. Er war dort so oft Gast, daß Räume für ihn vorgehalten wurden und so konnte er auch dort warten, bis Balian so weit war, Tiberias und der königlichen Familie vorgestellt zu werden.

Im Gegensatz zu den letzten Tagen, seit er wieder in Jerusalem war, ritt er mit Freude durch die Stadt auf das Haus seines toten Freundes zu, denn es war wieder Leben eingekehrt, so wie es sich Godfrey gewünscht hatte.

**_Derweilen im Hause Godfreys_**

Almaric führte seinen Herrn durch den Torbogen in den Innenhof des Anwesens. Fast alle Bediensteten und Bewohner des Gebäudes hatten sich versammelt um ihren neuen Herrn zu bestaunen, aber Almaric scheuchte alle, einschließlich der Soldaten, mit energischen Worten wieder an ihre Arbeit zurück. Balian würde noch früh genug alle kennenlernen, jetzt sollte es ausreichen, wenn sich der Verwalter und Hauswesir, seine eigenen persönlichen Diener, sowie die beiden führenden Soldaten, die in Abwesenheit des Herrn für die Sicherheit der Menschen und des Anwesens in Jerusalem zuständig waren, vorstellten.

Balian der sich schweigend zurückgehalten hatte, solange Almaric mit seinen Befehlen alles regelte, bekam zunächst den Hauswesir vorgestellt, der ihn mit einer tiefen Verbeugung bat, an einem Tisch im Schatten Platz zu nehmen. Speise und Trank waren aufgetischt und man brachte ihm sofort eine Schüssel Wasser und ein Tuch, damit er sich reinigen konnte. Balian wusch sich und nahm dann das Mahl dankend an. Almaric setzte sich zu ihm und rief die Personen zu sich, die er Balian zunächst noch vorstellen wollte. Während Balian aß, was er mit Vorsicht und sehr bedacht tat, lernte er nun die Personen kennen, mit denen er als Herr des Hauses den meisten Kontakt haben würde. Sie waren es, die seine Befehle ausführten oder für ihre Durchführung sorgten. Nebenbei war Balian aufgefallen, daß einige der Dienerschaft immer wieder ihre Arbeit für neugierige Blicke unterbrachen, andere sich aber tunlichst hüteten, diesem Beispiel zu folgen. Und Balian fragte unumwunden:

„Gibt es in diesem Hause Sklaven?"

Und seine Stimme hatte dabei einen ungewöhnlich scharfen Klang.

Der Wesir sah besorgt drein und beantwortete die Frage, die Balian mehr an Almaric gerichtet hatte:

„Ja, mein Herr, unter Ibelins Dienerschaft sind auch Sklaven."

Balians Gesicht zeigte einen Ausdruck von Widerwillen und Unglauben und Almaric, erstaunt von der Reaktion seines Herrn, wandte das Wort an ihn:

„Mein Herr, Euer Vater hat nie einen Sklaven gekauft. Es sind Sklaven, die als Gegenleistung für ihre Pflicht einstehen, die sie dem König ihn Form von Steuern nicht leisten konnten. Nicht alle von ihnen sind lebenslange Sklaven. Es sind zum Teil Söhne und Töchter von armen Bauern, die hier ohne Bezahlung dienen, bis die Schuld ihrer Familie beglichen ist. Sie werden nicht schlecht behandelt."

Balian schüttelte den Kopf.

‚Nein. Er würde so etwas nicht dulden.'

Er war selbst lange Zeit seines Lebens fast ein Sklave gewesen, aber er wollte nicht über das Leben und Handeln in diesem Land richten, bevor er die Verhältnisse verstand und so antwortete er Almaric:

„Sind die Gesetze so hart, daß diese Leute keinen anderen Weg beschreiten können? Oder mein Vater nur so richten konnte?"

Balian konnte trotz des Wunsches bedacht zu handeln, nicht verhindern, daß seine Gefühle in seiner Stimme Ausdruck fanden. Almaric hörte die ganze Wut und Abscheu seines Herrn und versuchte, zu erklären, denn es ging nicht an, daß Balian an der Redlichkeit seines Vaters zweifelte.

„Mein Herr, auf Ibelin und den dazugehörigen Ländereien konnte Euer Vater nach den Gesetzen des Königs Rechtsprechen, wie _er_ es für angemessen hielt, aber Euer Vater, und nun auch Ihr, verwaltet auch Ländereien für den König. Hier könnt Ihr _nur_ nach den Gesetzen des Königs handeln und habt weniger die Möglichkeit, das Gesetz auszulegen, wie Ihr es für richtig erachtet. Deshalb hat Euer Vater diese Menschen als _seine Sklaven _genommen und den Ausgleich aus seiner Kasse an den König gezahlt. Ihnen ist dadurch ein ungewisses und vielleicht sehr hartes Leben unter einem anderen Herrn erspart geblieben. Die, die sonst unwissend sind, was Wort und Schrift angeht, oder nichts gelernt hätten, haben hier sogar die Möglichkeit, sich nach ihren Fähigkeiten zu bilden und in ihrer Zukunft ein besseres Leben aufzubauen."

Balian blickte Almaric lange in die Augen und atmete tief durch. Er versuchte, seiner Enttäuschung Herr zu werden. Wie sollte sein Vater auch wissen, was ihm dies bedeutete. Balian wußte nicht, daß sein Vater und André seine ganze Geschichte kannten und Godfrey André noch auf dem Sterbebett gebeten hatte, Balian hier zu helfen, wenn er die Sklaven freilassen wollte. Almaric merkte, wie die Anspannung langsam aus Balian wich und war dann über das nächste, was er von Balian hörte zutiefst betroffen:

„Ich habe von meinem achten Lebensjahr an neun Jahre in harter Fron leben müssen. Neben der Arbeit, den Bestrafungen und den Demütigungen mußte ich für meinen Unterhalt zusätzlich anderen Herren dienen. Ich werde weder Sklaven besitzen, noch werde ich jemals einem Menschen dieses Leid zufügen, Almaric. Ich will eine genaue Aufstellung, wie viele Sklaven für Ibelin arbeiten, welche Schuld sie noch zu begleichen und welche Behandlung sie erfahren haben. Danach werde ich entscheiden, wie weiter verfahren wird."

Mit diesen Worten hatte Balian zum ersten Mal seine Position als Herr des Hauses wahrgenommen und durch zweifelsfreie Anweisungen gezeigt, daß er durchaus in der Lage war, seinen Willen klar zu machen. Almaric sah, daß die Erinnerung an die Vergangenheit Balian schmerzte und seine Erschöpfung ihn nun doch an einen Punkt brachte, an der Ruhe und Erholung unaufschiebbar waren. Er wies den Wesir an, ein Bad für den Herrn vorbereiten zu lassen und bat Balian, ihm zu folgen, damit er ihm seine persönlichen Räume zeigen konnte. Balian folgte Almaric und hörte, daß im Untergeschoß die Stallungen, sowie die Räume des einfachen Gesindes lagen. Das Lager war noch darunter im kühleren Boden angelegt. Im ersten Stock waren die Räumlichkeiten des gesamten Westflügels für den Herrn und seine Gäste bestimmt, an die sich der große Speisesaal und die Küche anschlossen, während im restlichen Teil des Stockwerkes die Räume für die Soldaten und höheren Bediensteten lagen. Die Dachterrasse wurde zum einen von den Wäscherinnen zum Trocknen von Tüchern und Kleidung, sowie in einem kleinen Bereich für die Ernte von Kräutern der Küche und der Heilkunde verwendet. Der Terrassenbereich des Westflügels war ganz dem Herrn vorbehalten und durch Trennwände aus Tüchern vor neugierigen Blicken geschützt. Balian erstaunte die Größe des Hauses, aber noch mehr die Ausstattung der Räume, in die Almaric ihn nun führte.

Möbel und Einrichtungen waren in edlem, dunklem Holz gehalten. Fenster, Türen und Raumteiler waren mit reichen, sehr feingliedrigen Schnitzereien verziert und farbig gefaßt. Die weichen und feinen Tuche in warmen Erd- und Herbsttönen, welche die grelle Sonne den Räumen fernhielten, ließen die Augen ausruhen und das Licht mild und atmosphärisch erscheinen. Kissen und Decken war musterreich gewebt oder bestickt und Teppiche ließen die Mauern aus Lehmziegeln prachtvoll erscheinen.

Balian ging hinter Almaric her und ließ seine Hand sanft, fast ohne den Gegenstand wirklich zu berühren, über Tische, Stühle und Kissen streichen. Almaric war einige Schritte vor Balian stehengeblieben und hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht. Er beobachtete Balian, wie er jede Einzelheit des Raumes in sich aufnahm. Er ließ ihm Zeit, konnte er doch in Balians Gesicht deutlich sehen, wie eingeschüchtert der junge Ritter war. Er hatte eindeutig nicht einen solchen Reichtum erwartet.

„Almaric, war mein Vater ein reicher Mann? Wird mich auf Ibelin ebenso eine Pracht erwarten?" fragte Balian ehrfurchtsvoll.

Almaric betrachtete Balian nachdenklich, er konnte von seinem Vater nicht viel erzählt bekommen haben, deshalb antwortete er vorsichtig:

„Eurer Vater war sehr einflußreich und ein angesehener Mann. Er hat keinen großen Wert auf Pomp gelegt, aber eine angemessene Ausstattung werdet Ihr auch in Ibelin finden." Almaric wies mit seiner Hand in die Runde: „Dies ist nichts zu der Pracht, die Ihr im Palast finden werdet."

Woraufhin Balian antwortete:

„Ich bin nicht in Wohlstand aufgewachsen und dies hier –" er blickte sich vieldeutig um „– ist eine Pracht, die ich noch nicht einmal bei den Edlen unseres Landes gesehen habe, geschweige denn von der ich jemals geträumt habe. Ich bin nicht dafür nach Jerusalem gekommen. Ich bin der Erbe meines Vaters, aber vor allem suche ich Vergebung für meine Sünden und die meines Eheweibs."

Almaric blickte seinen jungen Herrn lange an. Balian hatte seit dem Essen im Hof schon viel von sich preisgegeben ohne direkt aus seinem Leben detailliert zu erzählen, aber Almaric konnte sich nicht vorstellen, daß Balian seine Frau in Frankreich zurückgelassen hatte, wo es doch sicher war, daß er in Jerusalem leben würde. Und diese Überlegungen mußten ihm auf der Stirn gestanden haben, denn Balian erwiderte ungefragt:

„Mein Weib und unser Sohn sind tot. Ich habe sie in der kalten Erde Frankreichs begraben kurz bevor mein Vater kam. Mein Weib hat sich mit Schuld beladen, weil sie sich das Leben nahm, aus Kummer um den Tod unseres Kindes und ich trage Schuld, weil ich meinen Glauben verloren habe."

Er blickte bei diesen Worten Almaric direkt in das Gesicht, aber sein erster Mann schreckte nicht zurück oder zeigte in irgendeiner Weise Widerwillen. Balian nickte sanft und sagte nur leise:

„Danke."

Er zeigte damit Almaric, wie wichtig ihm das Urteil seines ersten Mannes war und das wiederum berührte Almaric sehr.

Balian wandte er sich dem Diener zu, der sich ihnen genähert hatte. Dieser verneigte sich und bat Balian, ihm zu folgen. Er wurde von dem Diener in einen Raum geführt, in dem eine in den Boden eingelassene Wanne mit dampfendem Wasser für ihn bereit stand. Balian hatte so etwas noch nie gebaut gesehen, aber als Zeichnung des Baumeisters, bei dem er lernen durfte, kannte er es schon. Der Mann, der ihn hierher geführt hatte, verließ mit einer Verbeugung den Raum. Auf Balian traten statt dessen die beiden Kämpfer zu, die ihm von Almaric als seine beiden persönlichen Diener vorgestellt worden waren. Balian war es unangenehm, von ihnen entkleidet und gewaschen zu werden, aber auf den Gesichtern der beiden zeigte sich kein Ausdruck, der diese Vorgehensweise in ihren Augen als unwürdig erkennen ließ und so ließ Balian die Prozedur schweigend über sich ergehen. Nach einigen Minuten und Eimern Wasser deutete der Ältere der beiden auf die Wanne, und Balian ließ sich in das Wasser gleiten. Die Wärme und der Duft der Öle, die beigegeben waren, entspannten seine Muskeln rasch und lullten seine Sinne fast völlig ein.

Almaric hatte die Männer angewiesen, ihren Herrn etwas sich selbst zu überlassen. Balian mußte erst mit dem Erfahrenen und den Eindrücken fertig werden und zudem ließ er sich nicht gerne bedienen, was Almaric schon feststellen konnte. Die Männer sollten sich in Rufweite aufhalten, damit sie bei Bedarf ihrem Herrn zu Diensten sein konnten, aber sie sollten Balian nicht das Gefühl ständiger Beobachtung geben und so konnte dieser nun völlig alleine mit sich über alles, was ihm seit seiner Ankunft in Jerusalem widerfahren war, nachdenken.

Als das Wasser kalt zu werden begann, griff Balian nach dem bereitgelegten Leinentuch und stieg aus der Wanne. Er kleidete sich mit dem an, was vorbereitet worden war und säuberlich auf einem Hocker lag. Ein weißes feines Leinenhemd, das ihm bis zu den Knien reichte. Eine dunkle Hose aus fester Wolle und ein Obergewand aus nachtblauem, matt glänzendem Damast. Eigentlich wollte Balian dann nach unten gehen und sich von Almaric die weiteren Menschen des Hauses vorstellen lassen, aber eine satte Müdigkeit hatte schon eine ganze Weile von Balian Besitz ergriffen und er konnte der Liege mit dem weichen Kissen nicht widerstehen und legte sich darauf nieder. Die Diener, die bisher still in Rufweite des Herrn auf seine Wünsche gewartet hatten, zogen sich zurück und berichteten Almaric von der Ruhe des Herrn. Almaric wies daraufhin an, daß der junge Herr nicht mehr gestört werden durfte, bis er selbst erwachte.

Wie groß Balians Erschöpfung war, zeigte sich an seinem langen Schlaf. Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, daß die Fensterläden zur Nacht geschlossen wurden, und erst ihr Öffnen am nächsten Morgen durch junge Mädchen, Dienerinnen des Hauses, weckte ihn. Langsam schälte er sich aus dem Schlaf und richtete sich zunächst desorientiert auf. Er kam sich vor wie in einem Traum, aber rasch kam die Erinnerung und er erhob sich und wanderte durch die Räume seines Vaters. Alles hier waren Erinnerungen an einen Mann, den er nur undeutlich kannte, der ihn aber liebte und auf ihn baute und vertraute. Balian nahm sich eine Mandarine. Er schälte die Frucht und verspeiste sie, während er aus den Fenstern über die Stadt Jerusalem hinweg auf Golgota blickte, den Kreuzigungsberg, in dessen Erde er das Kreuz seiner Mutter begraben hatte, welches das Kreuz seiner toten Frau auf ihrem letzten Weg sein sollte. Es war noch nicht lange her, und doch war alles so weit weg.

Balian sah sich nochmals in Ruhe um, dann wandte er sich der Arkade zu und ging zur Treppe, die ihn wieder in den Innenhof führte. Überrascht stellte er fest, daß es später Vormittag war und er viele Stunden geschlafen hatte. Langsam stieg er die Treppe nieder und ließ dabei seine Hand über den Teppich gleiten, der als Verschönerung der Treppenbalustrade diente. Der Wesir und einige bei ihm stehende Kinder wurden auf ihn aufmerksam und grüßten ihn mit arabischen Worten, die er nicht verstand, aber ihre Verneigung in seine Richtung zeigten ihm, daß es ehrerbietende Worte gewesen sein mußten. Er neigte zum Dank und Gruß den Kopf und wandte sich dem Innenhof zu, in dem einige Männer gerade versuchten, ein sehr scheues Pferd so zu stellen, daß an seinen Hufen gearbeitet werden konnte. Balian sah, wie panisch das Tier bereits war und wieviel Angst es durchlitt.

„Hört auf, ihr tut ihm weh!"

Mit diesen Worten beendete er den erfolglosen Versuch der Männer und trat leise sprechend seitlich an das Pferd heran und streichelte das Tier sanft am Hals und dann zur Flanke. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand langsam weiter in Richtung Hinterhand und abwärts zum Geläuf und wollte gerade bei dem, jetzt lammfrommen, und ruhigen Tier den Huf anheben, als eine Meute von Jagdhunden in den Innenhof stürmte.

Ihnen nach folgte eine prächtig gewandete Reiterin mit Gefolge. Sie führte ihren Grauschimmel gekonnt, ließ ihn einmal um sich selbst wenden und blickte sich dabei suchend um. Balian, der etwas vom Braunen, dem er gerade den Huf anheben wollte, weg getreten war, blickte abwartend zu ihr auf. Die Reiterin sprach ihn direkt an:

„Wo ist dein Herr?"

Und Balian, nicht wissend, wen er vor sich hatte, aber aus dem Ton und der Gewandung schloß, daß er es mit einer hochgestellten Persönlichkeit zu tun hatte, antwortete schnörkellos:

„Ich habe keinen."

Dabei war aber seine Stimme nicht bestimmend oder herausfordernd, sie war sanft und vermittelte den Eindruck eines bescheidenen Menschen. Die Dame bat ihn daraufhin um einen Schluck Wasser und Balian reichte es ihr mit einer Schöpfkelle aus einem Eimer. Trotz ihrer Erscheinung fühlte er sich nicht bemüßigt, ihr zu gefallen, in dem er ihr einen Pokal mit Wasser reichte. Er streichelte das Pferd auf dem sie saß und flüsterte ihm beruhigende Worte zu. Die Reiterin konnte dadurch auf einem ganz ruhig stehenden Pferd den Schluck Wasser zu sich nehmen.

Sie beobachtete ihn und ihr Herz lachte. Dies war also Balian, Godfreys Sohn, und sie konnte keinen Makel an ihm erkennen. Sie gab die Kelle zurück:

„Danke für den Trunk."

Balian neigte leicht den Kopf, und einmal mehr konnte man inneren Adel und Eleganz in dieser kleinen Bewegung erkennen. Sie war absolut ausreichend, nicht zu ehrerbietig aber auch nicht aus Stolz zu knapp. Zudem sprach Balian nicht viel und so wirkte alles, was er tat zurückhaltend und edel. Sybilla war von diesem jungen Ritter schon jetzt fasziniert, und wenn das, was André über sein Wesen berichtet hatte zutraf, dann war Balian wahrlich sein Vater und mehr noch.

„Wenn du zufällig Balian, den Sohn Godfreys, treffen solltest, sag ihm, daß Sybilla hier war."

Sie beobachtete die Reaktion in Balians Gesicht, dessen Stirn sich nur leicht fragend in Falten legte, der aber sonst keine Anstalten machte, seine Identität preiszugeben. Sie wendete ihr Pferd und ritt mit einer Aufforderung an ihr Gefolge zum Aufbruch durch das Tor davon. Almaric, Salem und noch einige Soldaten hatten in ehrerbietiger Haltung vor der Reiterin, aber im Hintergrund zu Balian gestanden, so konnte er nicht erkennen, daß sie ihn erstaunt angeblickt hatten. Sie wußten, wer Sybilla war, und konnten fast nicht glauben, daß sie einfach so herkam und Balian es nicht für notwendig erachtet hatte, sich als Herr des Hauses um sie zu bemühen. Auch wenn er nicht wußte, wer sie war, ihr Rang war deutlich zu erahnen. Balians Rücknahme seiner eigenen Person und seines Ranges, im Gegensatz zu seiner leisen, natürlichen Eleganz und Gewandtheit im Umgang mit Begebenheiten, die er nicht kannte, erstaunte und beeindruckte sie immer mehr.

Balian hatte dem Troß nachgeblickt und sich gefragt, was diese Frau von ihm wollte. Sein Blick war noch in Richtung Tor gerichtet, als er André erblickte. André stand einige Schritte von ihm entfernt. Er hatte die Szene ebenfalls beobachtet und lachte innerlich. Er aß gerade eine Frucht und nickte Balian zu, als wenn sie sich gestern noch beim Abendessen gesehen hätten. Balian zeigte sein sanftes Lächeln und nickte zurück. Dem Hospitaler war die Art, wie er sich ihm zuwandte, Zeichen genug für seine Freude und sie würden noch genug Zeit haben zu sprechen. Balian war am Leben und wohlauf, und nach dem was er von Almaric bislang erfahren hatte, hatte sich der junge Ritter in der Stadt und auch unter seinen Männern und Bediensteten bereits einen gewissen Ruf verschafft und ihre Herzen gewonnen. Balian hatte dazu wie immer wenig mehr getan, als einfach er selbst zu sein. Und André spürte eine tiefe Freude in sich und er war gespannt, wie sich der junge Ibelin weiter schlagen würde.

* * *

**Anmerkungen**

**1> **_Bezug zum Film_ Gerade bei dem Hauptmann und dem zweiten Mann seiner Gefolgschaft konnte man seit ihrer Begegnung beobachten, wie sie zunächst verhalten waren und wie oft er sie durch sein Verhalten überraschte, sie ihn mehr und mehr bewunderten und schließlich soweit gingen, daß sie ihm bei der Übergabe von Jerusalem, dem erreichten Ziel der Sicherheit des Volkes, sogar auf die Schultern klopften. Das ging für die Allgemeinheit im Jubel in Ordnung sein, aber der ganz bewußte Schulternschlag von Almaric war mehr als das.

**2> **_Bezug zum Film_ Almaric war mehr als nur der erste Soldat des Hauses. Er wurde zum Schatten und ständigen Berater von Balian. Egal in welcher Situation, der Soldat war in der Nähe des jungen Ritters zu finden.

**3> **Papier war im Orient gebräuchliches Mittel als Schriftträger seit Chinesen die Herstellungstechnik des Papiers um 750 n. Chr. nach Samarkand brachten. Die Verwendung von Papier ist in dem der arabischen Kultur zuneigenden Haus des Königs Balduin daher normal, während von anderen, die die arabische Kultur als minderwertig ablehnen, vermutlich eher das in Europa übliche Pergament verwendet wurde.

* * *

Reviews bitte ans Forum oder direkt an mich:

**Glossar kann hier downgeloadet werden: http/rapidshare.de/files/17947832/Glossar.doc **

**Die Kapitelbilder sind unter www. beim Hoster photopucket abgelegt und dort zu finden unter/albums/a310/sabaul/Roman KOH**


	16. Erwartungen

**_Disclaimer _**

Die Figuren, soweit sie von Drehbuchautor William Monahan eigenständig entwickelt und/oder gegenüber ihren historischen Vorbildern abgeändert wurden, sind geistiges Eigentum von William Monahan und auch die Handlung und Reden, soweit sie sich mit der verfilmten Geschichte decken, gehört William Monahan.

Jede weitere eigenständige Erzählung um die Personen des Geschehens sind meines Geistes und mein Besitz. Mit dieser fiktiven Romanvorlage zum Drehbuch von William Monahans Werk „Kingdom of Heaven" verdiene ich kein Geld und habe sie auch keinem Verlag angeboten.

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitel 12

* * *

**_

**_Erwartungen_**

Balian wollte sich gerade André nähern, als ihn der Hauswesir ansprach und fragte:

„Mein Herr, erlaubt Ihr mir, Euch nun über Euren Besitz hier in Jerusalem zu informieren und Euch die Bücher vorzulegen? Ihr habt auch noch nichts gegessen, laßt mich für Euch auftragen."

Balian blickte den Wesir ernst an, für ihn war dies das erste Mal, daß er nun Rechenschaft von anderen für ihr Handeln mit seinem Gut einfordern mußte, und daß der Wesir ihn so rasch um eine Überprüfung bat, zeigte ihm, wie nervös der Hausverwalter war. Er fragte sich warum, oder ob seine gestrige Bemerkung über Sklaven damit etwas zu tun hatte, die schärfer ausgefallen war, als er es beabsichtigt hatte. Balian nickte und schickte den Wesir mit einer Handbewegung vor. Er selbst wandte sich aber erst noch zu André, der ihn noch immer lächelnd beobachtete.

„Mein Herr, es freut mich Euch wohlbehalten zu wiederzusehen", begrüßte André ihn denn auch fröhlich. Balian berührte diese Freude und er zeigte, was er viel zu selten sehen ließ: Ein richtiges offenes Lächeln, nicht verhalten, nicht scheu, und André liebte den jungen Mann dafür.

Balian erwiderte: „André, es tut gut Euch zu sehen. Ich hatte in dem Sturm, der unser Schiff untergehen ließ, nicht mehr damit gerechnet."

Und Andre gab zu:

„Ich", und er verbesserte sich, „_Wir_ hatten uns wirklich große Sorgen um Euch gemacht, als wir von dem Untergang hörten. Ich bin, wie vorgesehen, eine Woche später auf ein Schiff gegangen und kam in Jaffa problemlos an. Als ich dort aber dann von dem Unglück hörte, konnte ich nicht glauben Euch verloren zu haben."

Balian blickte kurz zu Boden und sprach leise:

„Euer Glaube ist stark; ich wünschte, ich könnte meine Zweifel zum Schweigen bringen." Und dann blickte er André direkt an und fragte in einem ganz anderen Ton: „Ihr sagtet _wir_. Wen meintet Ihr damit?"

André lachte und bedachte Balian mit feixenden Augen:

„Sybilla, Schwester des Königs, den König selbst und Tiberias. Euer Vater war Ritter des königlichen Hauses. Glaubtet Ihr, er könnte so einfach sein Kind suchen, ohne daß er die königliche Familie davon in Kenntnis setzte? Er war dort geliebt und so sind sie alle sehr gespannt auf Euch. Als sie von dem Schiffsunglück durch mich erfuhren, war es der König, der von sich aus die Bekanntgabe des Todes Eures Vaters für zwei Monate aussetzte, um Euch, falls Ihr überlebt haben solltet, genügend Zeit zu geben, nach Jerusalem zu gelangen."

Balian sah André erstaunt an:

„Gespannt auf _mich_? Wer bin ich, daß die hohen Herrschaften ein solches Interesse an mir haben könnten? Selbst mein Vater wußte nicht, ob er mit einer Tochter oder einem Sohn gesegnet sein würde und ob dieses Kind überhaupt lebte, was für ein Mensch es sein würde und ob es mit ihm gehen wollte?"

Balian hatte damit genau die Situation umrissen, in der sich Godfrey vom König verabschiedet hatte. André merkte, daß Balian nicht glauben konnte, daß ihm, einem Bastard, wenn auch Herrn von Ibelin, eine solche Aufmerksamkeit zuteil werden sollte. Sein Vater hatte ihm gesagt, daß er dem König dienen würde, aber er hatte angenommen, als ein Ritter unter vielen.

André konnte die Gedanken ganz genau auf Balians Gesicht ablesen und deshalb gab er nun dem Sohn seines ehemaligen Waffengefährten die Erklärung, die dieser brauchte, um zu verstehen:

„Balian, Euer Vater war nicht nur irgendein Ritter Jerusalems mit eigener Baronie. Er war oberster Verwalter vieler Ländereien des Königshauses und vor allem war er der Lehrer, Freund und vielleicht auch so etwas wie ein Ersatzvater für die königlichen Kinder. Balduin und Godfrey teilten den Traum von einem Königreich des Gewissens, dem Leben im Einklang mit allen Kulturen und Konfessionen. Sie hofften darauf, Frieden unter den Menschen in Jerusalem zu schaffen. Tiberias lenkt für den kranken König das Reich und Godfrey sorgte für die Einhaltung der Gesetze auf den Pilgerwegen. In den letzten Jahren wurde das aber immer schwerer, weil die Ritter, welche neu in das Land kamen, mehr und mehr auf Macht und Gewinn aus waren und sind, und die Verteidigung des Glaubens als Vorwand dazu nutzen. Mein Freund, Ihr seid _Godfreys Sohn_" – und er verstärkte diese Aussage, in dem er anschloß – „_nicht sein Bastard_" – und fuhr fort: „Ihr seid der Sohn ihres Vertrauten und Lehrers, einem Mann, dem sie ihr Leben blind anvertraut hätten. Wie könnten sie da weniger Interesse an Euch haben?"

Balians Muskeln hatten sich bei dem Gehörten immer mehr verkrampft. ‚Was erwartete man von ihm? Sie kannten ihn doch gar nicht. Wie sollte er diese Erwartungen den erfüllen, ohne von vorneherein zum Scheitern verurteilt zu sein?' Und Balian blickte André mit den gleichen fragenden Augen an, wie am Lager seines Vaters nach dem Kampf im Wald, als er nach einer Antwort für seinen Glaubenszweifel bei André suchte. Und er atmete hörbar aus und fragte André:

„Wie können sie vom Vater auf den Sohn schließen und ihn, noch bevor sie ihn kennen, in einen Rang erheben, den er nicht ausfüllen kann? Wo er versagen muß? Was erwarten sie von mir?" Und es sprach fast Panik aus diesen Worten.

André blickte Balian lange und ruhig an bevor er antwortete: „Balian, Euch ist nicht bewußt wieviel von Eurem Vater in Euch steckt und dazu, wieviel mehr verborgen liegt. Euer Vater sagte Euch, Ihr werdet hier nicht nach Eurer Geburt, sondern nach Eurem Handeln beurteilt werden. Und glaubt mir, Sohn, wenn Ihr Euch treu bleibt, dann werdet Ihr nicht scheitern. Es zählen dabei nicht Siege oder Niederlagen, sondern der Weg dort hin und Eure Gründe für Euer Handeln."

Balian versuchte sich zu entspannen und nickte André dankbar zu. Er neigte den Kopf, wie er es immer tat, wenn er ihm zeigen wollte, daß er verstanden hatte. Und André teilte ihm mit, daß es der Wunsch des Königs sei, daß er sich zunächst erhole und um seine Angelegenheiten kümmere, bevor er im Palast vorstellig werde. Und so wandte sich Balian ab und ging in seine Räume, wo er den Wesir nun hatte lange genug warten lassen. Auf dem Weg zur Treppe sah er Almaric und bat ihn, mit ihm zu kommen. Almaric führte Balian zu dem Zimmer, in dem Godfrey den Geschäften nachgegangen war. Der Raum war gefüllt mit Papierrollen und gebundenen Papierstapeln. Der Wesir hatte eine Reihe von Papieren auf den großen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes gelegt und daneben einen Teller mit Köstlichkeiten und Obst sowie einen Becher Wein gestellt. Balian nahm im großen Stuhl hinter dem Tisch Platz und bat Almaric und den Wesir sich ebenfalls zu setzen. Der Wesir war irritiert darüber, daß Almaric mit anwesend war. Wenn er seinem alten Herrn Rechnung ablegen mußte, war er mit diesem immer alleine. Balian merkte dies wohl und erklärte dem Wesir, ohne daß er dies nötig gehabt hätte:

„Verzeiht, wenn Euch die Anwesenheit von Almaric stört, aber ich brauche noch viele Antworten auf meine Fragen und wünsche, daß Almaric mir hierfür zur Verfügung steht."

Der Wesir neigte ergeben das Haupt, wollte aber gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, als Balian ihn unterbrach:

„Ich bin Euch und Ihr mir fremd. Ihr hattet das Vertrauen meines Vaters, den ich aber nicht viel mehr kennenlernen durfte, wie ich dieses Land und seine Sitten bisher kenne. Nehmt mein Handeln deshalb nicht als Mißtrauen gegen Euch, sondern vielmehr gegen meine eigenen Möglichkeiten die Gegebenheiten richtig einzuschätzen. Je mehr Meinungen und verschiedene Sichtweisen ich erfahre, um so eher kann ich mir ein eigenes Bild machen und den leeren Platz, den mein Vater hinterlassen hat, ausfüllen."

Diese Erklärung überraschte den Wesir, aber keinesfalls mehr Almaric, hatte dieser doch schon die bedachte Vorgehensweise Balians kennenlernen dürfen. Aber seine Art, die Menschen, trotz möglicher anfänglicher Fehlentscheidungen, von vorneherein für sich einzunehmen, beeindruckte ihn sehr. Balian hatte ein untrügliches Gespür, wie er mit Menschen umzugehen hatte und er scheute sich nicht, Unwissenheit und Fehler zuzugeben, aber er machte auch deutlich, daß er dennoch der Herr war, der die Richtung vorgab und das Sagen hatte.

Der Wesir, nun merklich beruhigter, sah seinen Herrn an und nickte. Er gab kurze Erläuterungen zu den ersten Blättern mit Angaben zum Besitz des Hauses und schwieg dann, während Balian die feinsäuberlich aufgelisteten Zahlenkolonnen und Anmerkungen las. Ein wenig erstaunte dies sowohl den Wesir als auch Almaric, denn selbst ihr geliebter Herr Godfrey, der zwar lesen und schreiben konnte, war im Rechnen nicht so bewandert, daß er mit den vielen Zahlen etwas anfangen konnte. Aber Balian stellte gezielt Fragen und daran erkannten beide, daß ihr junger Herr durchaus in der Lage war, die Buchführung und die verschiedenen Angaben in ihrem Verhältnis zueinander zu verstehen. Am Ende stand dann noch die Liste der Sklaven, ihre Schuld und ihre Ableistung. Balian preßte die Lippen aufeinander und Almaric konnte sehen, wie sehr Balian dieses Thema berührte. Balian hatte nebenher etwas gegessen, aber tunlichst darauf geachtet, nicht mit der Hand, die das Essen berührt hatte, das feinsäuberlich beschriebene Papier zu beflecken. Dem Wesir war diese Achtung seiner Arbeit durchaus nicht entgangen. Nun wischte sich Balian die Finger an einem bereitgelegten Tuch ab und griff zum Kelch. Als er den Wein schmeckte, verzog er das Gesicht und der Wesir blickte erstaunt:

„Ist der Wein nicht gut mein Herr, soll ich einen anderen bringen lassen?", fragte der Verwalter. Aber Balian lächelte nur und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, der Wein ist köstlich, nur wäre mir Wasser oder ein anderes Getränk jetzt lieber."

Almaric schmunzelte, immer mehr wurde das Bild des Wesens seines Herrn deutlicher. Es waren diese vielen kleinen Begebenheiten oder Äußerungen, die zeigten, wie sehr sich Balian von allen anderen Rittern unterschied, die Almaric kannte, einschließlich seines verstorbenen Herren Godfrey. Balian hätte nur befehlen müssen, daß ihm ein anderer Trunk gereicht wurde, aber statt dessen wies er nur bescheiden auf seinen Wunsch hin. Almaric stand auf, ging zur Tür und rief einen der persönlichen Diener zu sich. Er beauftragte ihn, Tee für den Herrn zu holen und kam dann wieder zum Tisch zurück, an dem sich Balian immer noch mit der Liste der Sklaven beschäftigte. Balian war inzwischen klar geworden, daß er dieses Problem würde nicht so leicht lösen können, aber auf Dauer war er nicht gewillt, diese Regelung aufrecht zu erhalten. Es mußte einen anderen Weg geben. Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und sah dem Wesir in die Augen, dann nickte er und entließ den Wesir, der etwas verstört war, daß er ohne konkrete Aussage von seinem Herrn fortgeschickt wurde. Er verneigte sich und ging zur Tür. Diese hatte er fast erreicht, als Balian seine Unfreundlichkeit auffiel und er den Wesir anrief. Der drehte sich um und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Wesir, Ihr hattet das Vertrauen meines Vaters und Ihr habt das meine. Ich danke Euch für Eure Arbeit und Loyalität. Verzeiht meine Unhöflichkeit." sprach Balian nicht laut, aber klar und deutlich. Er blieb dabei ernst und kein Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht, aber sein Blick war milde und sein Gesichtsausdruck sanft. Und der Wesir, beruhigt und von den Worten Balians angetan, verneigte sich vor ihm und ging. Der junge Herr wußte, was sich gehörte, und er war klug genug zu erkennen, wer ihm ehrlich diente. Der Wesir dankte Allah für den Segen eines solchen Herrn, der ohne Mühe würde das Erbe seines Vaters antreten können. Die Familie des Wesirs war schon sehr lange dem Hause Ibelins verbunden und es freute ihn von Herzen, daß sich daran nichts ändern würde.

Mittlerweile wurde Balian der Tee gereicht, nach dem Almaric geschickt hatte, und er probierte dieses eigenartige, etwas grünliche und warme Getränk. Der Geschmack war angenehm und obwohl es warm war, hatte es einen erfrischenden Charakter. Dann lehnte er sich mit einem Lächeln und dem Glas in der Hand im Stuhl zurück und betrachtete seinen ersten Mann. Schließlich fragte er ihn geradeheraus:

„Was geht Euch durch den Kopf, Almaric? Werde ich den Erwartungen von Euch und den Bediensteten gerecht, oder gibt es etwas, bei dem ich Fehler mache, von dem ich erwarte, daß Ihr es mir sagt?"

Almaric war von dieser Frage nicht überrascht. Er hatte sie sogar fast erwartet und so brauchte er auch nicht lange zu überlegen, was er antworten wollte:

„Mein Herr, da gibt es nichts zu sagen. Ich hatte recht, als ich Euch sagte, Eure Leute werden Euch lieben. Ihr seid gewissenhaft, ehrlich und gerecht. Was soll man sich von seinem Herrn mehr wünschen? Es gibt noch viel, was Ihr nicht kennt, aber ich habe keine Zweifel, daß Ihr damit zurecht kommen werdet." gab Almaric seine Gedanken preis.

Balian blickte seinen Hauptmann lange und nachdenklich an und antwortete schließlich nur: „Danke".

Dann stand er auf und begab sich zu André.

„Ich denke, ich sollte mich beim Statthalter vorstellen, und wenn er es für richtig hält, auch beim König." äußerte er sich dann gegenüber André. Der Johanniter nickte, meinte aber dann:

„Ihr solltet Euch anders kleiden. Ihr werdet Euch als ein Ritter Jerusalems, Baron von Ibelin, einfinden und vorgestellt werden. Da ist es nur angebracht, wenn Ihr auch als Ritter gewandet, gekleidet in die Farben Eures Hauses, auftretet."

Und Balian bat André ihn in seine Räume zu begleiten, wo ihn seine persönlichen Diener mit einem entsprechenden Unterkleid, einem goldbestickten, nachtschwarzen Oberkleid aus Samt, dem Kettenhemd und dem Überwurf in den Farben derer von Ibelin kleideten. Balian überraschte das Gewicht. Er hatte in Frankreich schon mal das Kettenhemd seines Vaters getragen und darin Schwertübungen vollzogen, aber dieses hier war anders. Er blickte André fragend an und setzte sich erst mal. Andre, der ihm die ganze Zeit zugesehen hatte und in einem Stuhl ihm gegenüber sitzend nebenbei Obst naschte, fiel dies auf. Er konnte sich denken, was Balian eigentlich fragen wollte.

„Dieses Kettenhemd ist ein vollwertiges Kampfhemd1. Das, was Ihr in Frankreich getragen habt, ist ein Schutzhemd. Es dient bei Reisen zur Sicherheit. Wenn Ihr aber bewußt in einen Kampf zieht, ist dieses Kettenhemd aus stärkeren Gliedern besser zu Eurem Schutz geeignet." erklärte deshalb der Hospitaler.

Balian blickte zweifelnd. Bei dem Gewicht war man erschöpft, bevor der Kampf wirklich hart wurde. Wie sollte man da noch gewandt agieren.2 Balian entschied für sich, daß dies das einzige Mal sein würde, daß er dieses Kettenhemd tragen würde.

André konnte mittlerweile seine Neugierde nicht mehr im Zaum halten und so fragte er ihn endlich:

„Und wie gefällt Euch Jerusalem?"

Balian schwieg einen Moment, wußte er doch, daß André ihn nicht nach seinen Eindrücken von der Stadt fragte, sondern danach, wie es um seinen Glauben und seinen Frieden stand. Dann antwortete er:

„Gott spricht nicht mit mir. Nicht einmal auf dem Hügel, auf dem Christus gestorben ist."

André zog die Stirn fragend in Falten.

„Ich fürchte Gott hat mich verlassen." setzte Balian nach.

„Das habe ich nicht gehört." erwiderte Andre, der sich damit auf die Geschichten bezog, die sich bereits um Balian rankten. Aber Balian blickte ihn resigniert an:

„Wie dem auch sei. Wie es scheint, habe ich meine Religion verloren."

Darauf reagierte André eindringlicher, als man es von ihm gewohnt war:

„Ich bin kein Freund von Religionen. Ich habe erlebt, wie der Wahn von Fanatikern jeder Konfession als Wille Gottes bezeichnet wurde."

Balian, der sich inzwischen erhoben hatte und von seinen Dienern, die bislang schweigend darauf gewartet hatten, gegürtet wurde, blickte seinen Freund ernst an und schwieg zu dem Gesagten.

„Heiligkeit liegt in der gerechten Handlung und im Mut, dies auch im Namen jener zu tun, die sich nicht selbst verteidigen können." fuhr André fort. Balian hob den Kopf und seine Augen fixierten André. Er glaubte, mehr als je zu verstehen, was André und sein Vater versucht hatten, ihm auf der Reise nach Messina zu vermitteln.

„Und Güte." setzte André hinzu, stand auf und ging zu Balian. Er ließ sich Zeit mit dem Weitersprechen um die Worte bei Balian sacken zu lassen.

„Das was Gott begehrt, ist hier und hier." vertiefte der Hospitaler das Thema und zeigte dabei mit einer Handhaltung, die dem Segen eines Priesters gleich kam, nacheinander auf Balians Stirn und Herz.

„Das was Ihr entscheidet zu tun, jeden Tag, macht Euch zu einem guten Menschen." fuhr er fort. Mit einem Mal war der Ernst von Andrés Gesicht verschwunden und er lächelte verschmitzt und fügte hinzu: „Oder auch nicht."

Dann forderte er Balian auf ihm zu folgen. Es war an der Zeit, ihn zum Palast zu geleiten.

Balian und André ritten durch die Stadt, die Balian die Tage zuvor zu Fuß auf der Suche nach seinem Heim erkundet hatte, aber je näher sie der Residenz des Statthalters kamen, desto unübersichtlicher und hektischer wurde die Menge der Menschen auf der Straße, und Balian fragte sich schon, was hier vorging. Eine Antwort auf diese Frage sollte er rasch erhalten. Als sie in den Hof der Residenz einritten, sah Balian, daß eine Hinrichtung von Templern bevorstand. André hielt sein Pferd etwas abseits des Schauspiels an und stieg ab. Balian folgte ihm und ihre Pferde wurden sogleich von Bediensteten zu den Stallungen fortgeführt. Und nun erhielt Balian von André eine Erklärung für den Vorgang, der sich vor ihren Augen abspielte:

„Der König versucht seit sechs Jahren Frieden in Jerusalem zu wahren und die Stadt für alle Gläubigen jeder Konfession offen zu halten. Diese Templer haben gegen sein Gesetz verstoßen und Moslems getötet." erläuterte der Hospitaler und zog sich dabei die Lederkappe, die er unter der Kapuze seines Kettenhemdes trug, vom Kopf. Balian blickte zu der Hinrichtungsstätte hinüber und erwiderte trocken:

„Dann sterben sie für etwas, das ihnen der Heilige Vater befohlen hat."

Sie gingen dabei unter den Arkaden entlang, die sie in Richtung Amtssitz des Statthalters führten. André hielt Balian für einen Moment auf und blickte zum Vollzug hinüber. Und während die Verurteilten gehängt wurden, meinte André:

„Ja, aber dies war sicher nicht im Sinne Christus oder des Königs."

Balian sagte dazu weiter nichts. Ihn berührte der Tod dieser Männer nicht sonderlich, hatte er doch die überhebliche Art eines Templers mit Namen Guy de Lusignan schon kennengelernt und auch deutlich von diesem seine Gesinnung mitgeteilt bekommen. Wenn alle Templer so dachten, hatten es der König und sein Statthalter nicht leicht, Recht und Ordnung aufrecht zu erhalten. Balian hielt mit André Schritt, als dieser durch einen weiteren Innenhof auf das Vorzimmer des Statthalters zusteuerte. Der Innenhof war mit einem Baldachin überspannt, der in einem kleinen Teil des Hofes rund um einen Brunnen so für Schatten sorgte. Hier hielten sich die edleren der Bittsteller oder wegen sonstiger Geschäfte Wartenden auf. Die Anlaufstelle zum Statthalter dagegen war deutlich an der Schlange von Bittstellern und Beschwerdeführern zu erkennen, die von Ordnungskräften zurückgehalten wurden, die zunächst ihre Eingaben aufnahmen. Sie mußten in der prallen Sonne verweilen, während die Schreiber ihrer Tätigkeit im Schatten der den Innenhof umgebenden Arkaden nachgingen.

André beachtete diese Menschenmenge überhaupt nicht und ging direkt zum Vorsteher und bat darum, dem Statthalter seine Ankunft und die des Barons von Ibelin mitzuteilen. Balian war unterdessen zu einem Tisch mit einem Modell der Stadtmauer Jerusalems getreten und hatte die Sturmtürme, die dort aufgestellt waren, in Augenschein genommen. Rasch hatte er ihren Aufbau erkannt und auch ihre Schwäche entdeckt. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt konnte er noch nicht ahnen, wie wichtig dieser kurze Blick auf die Kriegsmaschinen für die Erstürmung von Stadtmauern noch für ihn werden würde. Und noch während er das Modell des Turmes zurückstellte, betrat auch schon Tiberias den Raum, um seinen Freund und den Sohn seines engsten Waffengefährten zu begrüßen. Sie hatten nicht lange warten müssen, denn Tiberias hatte gerade seinen letzten Disput mit dem Templer Reynald de Châtillon beendet, der sich wieder einmal geschickt aus der Schlinge aus Anschuldigungen von Plündereien und Morden, die durch die Muselmane vorgebracht wurden, gezogen hatte. Irgendwann würden die Beweise genügen und de Châtillon würde seine gerechte Strafe erhalten, aber noch war es nicht soweit. Tiberias schob die unerfreulichen Gedanken an Reynald von sich und stürmte regelrecht ins Vorzimmer, wo André mit dem _Jungen_ wartete. Aber da stand kein „Junge", da stand ein sehr ernst blickender, stattlicher junger Ritter, der so viele Merkmale seines Vaters trug, daß es Tiberias einen Moment die Stimme verschlug. Nach einem kurzen Zögern begrüßte er dann Balian in seiner typisch direkten und alles von vorneherein klarstellenden Art:

„Du _bist_ deines Vaters Sohn. Er war mein Freund. _Ich_ werde der deine sein."

Dabei legte er kurz seine Hände an beide Oberarme von Balian und drückt diese zum Gruß. Er nickte André zu und wandte sich auch schon wieder ab und rief ihnen nur noch zu: „Kommt!"

Er führte sie in sein Amtszimmer, wo sie etwas mehr Ruhe hatten und ging zum Tisch mit der Karaffe, füllte Wein in drei Becher und gab etwas Zimt dazu. André setzte sich in den nächsten freien Stuhl. Balian, seinen Helm unter dem Arm tragend, blieb stehen und schwieg, wie es seine Art war, obwohl er tausend Fragen hatte. Während Tiberias zu der Karaffe ging, setzte er bereits zu einem Gespräch an:

„In den Straßen von Jerusalem sagt man, du hast einen großen Fürsten von Syrien getötet. Salah-al-Din selbst schickte die Nachricht, daß der Kampf gerechtfertigt und du Grund dazu hattest. Was weißt du über Salah-al-Din?", beendete Tiberias seine Hinführung zu dem, was ihn eigentlich interessierte: ‚_Wer_ war dieser junge Ritter, _was_ war er?'

Wie es seiner direkten Art entsprach, wollte er dem jungen Ibelin gleich auf den Zahn fühlen und sich ein Bild von seinem Charakter machen. André hatte viel von ihm erzählt. Er war fast ins Schwärmen bei seinen Berichten gekommen, aber Tiberias war etwas nüchterner und wollte selbst erfassen, aus was für einem Holz der Junge gemacht war. Balian entgegnete ihm:

„Ich weiß, er ist der Heerführer der Sarazenen, und er hat dieses Königreich umzingelt."

Tiberias reichte er zunächst André und dann Balian den Becher, den dieser aber mit einem kurzen Kopfschütteln ablehnte. Dabei umriß er knapp Salah-al-Din's Verhältnis zu Jerusalem:

„Salah-al-Din hat alleine in Damaskus zweihunderttausend Mann. Er könnte einen Krieg gewinnen, wenn er ihn wollte." führte er mit einem Unterton der Entrüstung aus, der sich aber nicht gegen die Sarazenen richtete, sondern gegen christliche Ritter, wie seine nächste Anmerkung bewies: „Und es wird ihm jeden Tag zu diesem Krieg Anlaß gegeben von Ritterbastarden wie diesem falschen Reynald de Châtillon. Salah-al-Din und der König würden alleine zusammen eine bessere Welt schaffen." sprach Tiberias resigniert.

André, der unverbesserliche Optimist, meinte dazu nur:

„Und wenn sie nur kurz dauerte, so hat sie doch existiert."

Tiberias warf seinen Kopf in einer etwas unwirschen Geste zurück und ging wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch. An diesen gelehnt blickte er dann Balian fest an und fragte schließlich:

„Was hat dir dein Vater über deine Pflichten erzählt?"

Er war sehr gespannt, was Balian nun antworten würde und er brauchte nicht lange darauf zu warten.

„Daß ich ein aufrechter Ritter sein soll." Mehr sprach Balian nicht. Tiberias blickte einen Moment versonnen auf den jungen Ritter und sprach dann mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinen Gästen:

„Hoffen wir, daß die Welt," – er hielt einen Moment inne und sprach dann bedächtiger weiter – „und Jerusalem, bereit sind für einen" – und abermals ließ er das Wort auf den Lippen ruhen – „vollkommenen Ritter."

Eine eigentümliche Stimmung lag plötzlich in der Luft. Tiberias versonnen und fast schon andächtig auf Balian blickend, lauschte seinen eigenen Worten nach. Und André sah hoch, blickte seinen alten Freund an, der in diesen einen Satz die ganzen Erwartungen und Hoffnungen, aber auch die Schwierigkeiten dieser Zeit um Jerusalem, gelegt hatte und dieses schwere Paket ohne weitere Erklärungen an den in seinen Augen womöglich _vollkommenen_ Ritter weitergereicht hatte. Dann sah der Hospitaler zu Balian auf, der an seiner Seite fast regungslos stand. Dieser sah ernst und gefaßt aus und André spürte, wie schon oft, Balians Integrität und die Ruhe, mit der er diese Worte Tiberias ohne Erwiderung annahm. Die Augenblicke der Stille und des Schweigens zwischen diesen Männern gaben diesem Moment etwas Mystisches, Erhabenes.

Dann schüttelte Tiberias plötzlich seinen Kopf und machte sich frei von dieser eigentümlichen Atmosphäre, die sich plötzlich zwischen ihnen entsponnen hatte. Er drehte sich abrupt um und war dabei das Zimmer zu verlassen, als er ihnen noch zurief:

„Habt ihr schon gegessen? Kommt!"

Und der Hospitaler und Balian folgten dem Statthalter durch den Palast in einen abgeschlosseneren Innenhof. Hier war für Speise und Trank gesorgt und einige andere geladene Würdenträger waren für das Mittagsmahl bereits versammelt. Tiberias winkte einige Bedienstete zu sich und wies sie an, André und Balian beim Ablegen ihrer Waffen und des Waffenrockes zu Diensten zu sein. Während je zwei Diener dieser Aufforderung folgten, gingen weitere und holten für die Herrschaften Obergewänder, die sie auf den Kettenhemden, die nicht abgelegt wurden, tragen konnten. André nahm sich eine schwarze Kutte, während man Balian ein azurblaues Gewand mit feinen goldenen Stickereien reichte. Nachdem sie es sich so etwas bequemer für das Essen gemacht hatten begaben sie sich an der Seite von Tiberias zu Tisch. Sie waren schon beim Essen, als plötzlich das Erscheinen von Sybilla, Prinzessin von Jerusalem und ihrem Gemahl Guy de Lusignan angekündigt wurde. Sybilla, wunderschön und reich gewandet, in mehrere Kleiderlagen aus feinster Seide gehüllt und mit Juwelen behangen, schritt erhaben an der Seite ihres Prinzgemahles, der in den Farben der Templer gekleidet war.

Sybilla wurde von ihrem Gemahl an ihren Platz am Kopf der Tafel geführt, wo ein Diener den Stuhl für sie bereits ein wenig zurecht gerückt hatte. Mit einem Lächeln und einem Nicken begrüßte sie die Anwesenden und ihr Blick traf dabei auch Balian, der sie nun, als er wußte, wer sie war, nachdenklich musterte. Guy de Lusignan nahm links von Sybilla Platz und saß damit Tiberias gegenüber, an dessen Seite Balian Platz genommen hatte.

Tiberias begann das Gespräch am Tisch damit, daß er Guy de Lusignan danach fragte, ob er in Frankreich erfolgreich Ritter werben konnte. Und dieser antwortete Tiberias schnippisch:

„Ja, achtzig."

Tiberias hakte nach:

„Und sie haben dem König die Treue geschworen?"

Und Guy de Lusignan, der demonstrativ Tiberias nicht ansah, sondern sich mit dem Essen beschäftigte, antwortete:

„Ja, selbstredend." Dabei blickte er auf und entdeckte Balian, der seinerseits Guy bislang nicht beachtet hatte.

„Du sitzt an _meiner_ Tafel!" sprach Guy affektiert aus. Balian blickte auf und erwiderte ganz ruhig:

„Ist das nicht die Tafel des Königs?"

Guy, der den jungen Ritter nicht leiden konnte, beantwortete diese Frage mit einer Gegenfrage:

„Ist sie das? Ich habe seit Jahren keinen König mehr an ihr gesehen."

Und er setzte bewußt beleidigend nach und sprach zu Tiberias mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung Balians:

„In Frankreich hätte so einer kein Recht auf ein Erbe, aber hier gelten keine zivilisierten Regeln."

Und mit einem Grinsen in die ganze Runde stand er dann auf und äußerte: „Ich mag nichts mehr essen. Ich bin wählerisch, was meinen Umgang angeht. Ich habe im Osten zu tun." Dann stellte er sich hinter Sybilla, streichelte ihr demonstrativ vor allen den Nacken und sprach in die Runde:

„Meine Frau stört meine Abwesenheit nicht. Sie ist entweder die allerbeste, oder die allerschlimmste aller Frauen." nahm noch einen Schluck des Weines und wollte sich zum Gehen wenden.

Tiberias, der sich während der Beleidigung der Prinzessin erhoben hatte, rief ihn aber nochmals an und Guy drehte sich um.

„Werdet Ihr Euch mit Reynald treffen?" fragte Tiberias.

Und Guy tat ganz entrüstet:

„Nein, mein Herr. Ich bin ein ehrenwertes Mitglied dieses Hofes. Warum sollte ich mich mit einem Unruhestifter wie ihm treffen?" fragte er nun seinerseits in einem Ton zurück, als könnte er den Grund dieser Frage nicht verstehen. Dann nahm er den letzten Schluck aus seinem Becher und warf ihn einem Bediensteten zu.

Tiberias, der die bedrückte Stimmung nach diesem Wortwechsel wieder lösen wollte, hob seinen Becher und griff die Worte Guys auf und verwendete sie als einen Trinkspruch auf die Prinzessin:

„Auf die allerbeste aller Frauen."

Und ein jeder erhob sein Becher und trank zu Ehren der Schwester Balduins. Sybilla erwiderte den Gruß auf Arabisch, in dem sie ihn zu Ehren Jerusalems zurückgab. Kaum hatten sie ihre Becher wieder abgestellt, kam ein Diener zu Tiberias und teilte ihm mit, daß der König nun den Sohn Godfreys kennenlernen wollte. Tiberias wollte schon aufstehen und mit Balian durch den Palast gehen, als ihn die Prinzessin zurückhielt und sich selbst als Führerin anbot.

Sybilla ging mit Balian durch unzählige Gänge, und Balian war beeindruckt von der Pracht der Einrichtung auch hier auf den Fluren. Edle Holzschnitzereien, prächtige Teppiche und monumentale Mosaikornamente an den Wänden. Balian fühlte sich hier fehl am Platz, und er ging eine ganze Weile schweigend neben der Prinzessin einher. Schließlich faßte er sich ein Herz und sprach Sybilla an:

„Heute morgen sprach ich, ohne zu wissen, wer Ihr seid."

Sybilla lächelte ihn an und erwiderte:

„Ich wußte, wer _Ihr_ seid. Ich liebte Euren Vater und ich werde Euch lieben."

Balians Verwirrung wuchs und er lächelte die Prinzessin auf diese Worte hin scheu an. Sybilla, die Balians Zurückhaltung durchbrechen wollte, fragte ihn:

„Fürchtet Ihr Euch, hier mit mir zu sein?"

Einen Moment zögerte Balian, dann antwortete er aber in seiner wortkargen Art mit einer sanften und leisen Stimme:

„Nein" – er ließ ein paar Augenblicke verstreichen und fügte dann noch hinzu: „Und Ja". Balian sah dabei die Prinzessin kurz von der Seite her an und blickte dann wieder geradeaus auf ihren Weg. Er war schweigsam und zurückhaltend, auch ehrerbietig, aber nicht unterwürfig oder eingeschüchtert. Sybilla faszinierte dieser junge Mann sehr und sie lachte bei seiner Antwort auf und blieb bei einer Mitteltüre des Ganges stehen. Balian wandte sich ihr zu.

„Eine Frau in meiner Position hat zwei Gesichter. Eins, das sie der Öffentlichkeit zeigt, und eines das sie verbirgt. Für dich werde ich nur Sybilla sein."

Balian hatte sie dabei, ohne nur einmal seinen Blick aus ihrem zu lösen, angesehen und seine tiefbraunen Augen von ihm erinnerten Sybilla an süßen dunklen Kaffee, ebenso eine Versuchung wie der Mann, der ihr gegenüberstand. Balian wirkte in dem Gewand, das er trug, edel und zurückhaltend, wie seine ganze Körpersprache war; männlich und präsent, wie sie es noch nie bei einem Mann in seinem Alter gesehen hatte. Seine ganze Aura strahlte gleichzeitig Sanftmut und Stärke aus und sein Gebaren Ruhe und Gelassenheit. Als sie ein Geräusch an der Türe hörte, die sie soeben passiert hatten, wandte sie ihren Kopf in die Richtung und nahm mit einem Blick die Wache Tiberias' wahr, die sich rasch wieder zurückzog. Sybilla flüsterte Balian zu:

„Tiberias hält mich für unberechenbar." Und verschwörerisch bestärkte sie: „Ich _bin_ unberechenbar."

Dann ging sie durch die Türe und Balian wollte ihr folgen, aber Sybilla zeigte ihm, daß er ab hier alleine den anderen Weg zu nehmen hatte.

Balian blickte in die Richtung, in welche die Schwester des Königs zuvor gezeigt hatte. Dies war nicht seine Welt, aber er war der Erbe Ibelins und nun mußte er sich alleine seinem Souverän stellen. Er atmete tief durch und ging dann durch eine weitere Türe und folgte den Arkaden, in denen ihm Bedienstete den Weg mit Fackeln erhellten, da der Tag schon fortgeschritten war und die Schatten in den Räumen tiefer wurden. Dann trat er durch eine weitere Türe, und befand sich in Räumen in Lapislazuliblau, das von den Wänden als prachtvolle Mosaiken strahlte. Ornamente in Gold und seidene, weiße Vorhänge mit goldenem Gewirke, einem Marmorboden, der glänzte, als wäre er feucht, und der von einer Farbe warmen Ockers war, ließen Balian tief beeindruckt langsamer als vorher weitergehen. Die Räumlichkeit schien sich unendlich hinzuziehen, aber dann wurde er einer Gestalt in Weiß an einem riesigen Tisch mit unzähligen Papieren gewahr. Langsam trat er näher. Balian machte dabei kaum ein Geräusch, wollte er doch die Gestalt, die dort am arbeiten war, nicht erschrecken. Balian von Ibelin war sich sicher, daß vor ihm sein König saß. Jener Herrscher, dem schon sein Vater gedient hatte und von dem Balian nur wußte, daß dieser den Frieden und die Freiheit des Glaubens liebte. Er blieb in einem angemessenen Abstand stehen und überschritt die letzte Grenze, einen etwas zur Seite zusammengerafften Vorhang aus durchscheinender Seide, nicht.

Obwohl Balian sehr leise war, mußte ihn der König gehört haben, denn er rief:

„Kommt näher!" Und mit einer freudigklingenden und festen Stimme sprach er weiter ohne sich umzudrehen:

„Ich freue mich Godfreys Sohn kennenzulernen."

Der König schrieb währenddessen fertig, was er in Bearbeitung hatte.

„Er war mein liebster Lehrer. Und _er_ war es, nicht die Leibärzte meines Vaters, der, als ich mir beim Spiel mit den anderen Kindern den Arm verletzte, bemerkte, daß ich keinen Schmerz empfand. Er weinte, als er meinem Vater die Nachricht überbrachte, daß ich Lepra habe."

Bei diesen Worten legte er die Feder aus der Hand, stand auf und wandte sich an Godfreys Sohn. Langsam kam er näher. Er war in ein weißes Gewand ähnlich einer Kutte gehüllt und trug eine silberne Maske, die wirkte, als wäre sie mit Leben erfüllt. Er schlug die Kapuze zurück, die bisher sein Haupt umhüllte hatte und während er langsam auf Balian zuschritt, sprach er weiter:

„Die Araber glauben, daß meine Krankheit eine Strafe Gottes wider unsere Eitelkeit sei und sie glauben, daß – so elend wie ich bin – meine Qualen in der Hölle noch viel länger dauern werden. Wenn dem so ist, nenne ich es unfair."

Balduins Stimme hatte einen hellen und metallenen Klang, war aber mild und mit einer Spur Ironie versetzt. Balian hatte den König, der nun direkt vor ihm stand, die ganze Zeit direkt angeblickt. Er hatte sich weder als Zeichen seiner Achtung und des Respekts verbeugt, noch hatte er zum Gruß den Kopf geneigt. Sein Blick war fest auf den König gerichtet und dieser sah in Balians Augen kein Zeichen von Despektierlichkeit noch Widerwillen gegen den leprakranken König.

„Kommt! Setzt Euch zu mir."

Und der König wandte sich zu einem kleinen Tisch, auf dem ein aus Elfenbein geschnitztes Schachspiel stand und setzte sich nieder. Balian folgte ihm und wartete, bis der König Platz genommen hatte, bevor er selbst sich auf dem zweiten Stuhl niederließ.

„Als ich sechzehn Jahre war, errang ich einen großen Sieg. Damals glaubte ich, ich würde hundert Jahre alt. Heute weiß ich, daß ich nicht einmal dreißig werde." sprach Balduin weiter zum jungen Ibelin. Dann beugte er sich über das Schachspiel und sprach weiter:

„Wißt Ihr, keiner von uns kann sich sein Ende aussuchen. Ein König mag einen Mann fordern, ein Vater Anforderungen an seinen Sohn haben, aber seid Euch bewußt, auch wenn Ihr von einem König oder einem anderen Mächtigen gefordert werdet: Eure Seele gehört nur Euch. Und wenn Ihr vor Gott steht, könnt Ihr nicht behaupten Ihr habt so oder so gehandelt, weil man es Euch befohlen hat, und daß in diesem Moment Tugendhaftigkeit nicht angebracht war. Dies wird nicht genügen. Denkt immer daran."

Und der Balduin sprach dies zu Balian, um ihm zu verdeutlichen, daß, was immer in Jerusalem geschah, seine Wahl und seine Entscheidungen nur seinem eigenen Gewissen folgen sollten und nicht den Verlockungen oder Drohungen der Macht. Der König brauchte einen Mann in seinem Umfeld, der sich getraute, seinem eigenen Gewissen zu folgen und bereit war, auch für die einzustehen, die seiner Hilfe bedurften. Balian antwortete nur: „Das werde ich."

Und er sagte dies nicht nur in Bezug auf die Aufforderung „Denkt daran", die der König gerade an ihn gerichtet hatte, sondern auch für alles, um was ihn der König mit diesen Worten indirekt gebeten hatte. Balian hatte sehr wohl verstanden, was den jungen Herrscher, der so tapfer seinem Ende entgegen sah, bewegte.

„Nun, dann geht zum Hause Eures Vaters nach Ibelin und bewacht von nun an den Pilgerpfad. Beschützt die Wehrlosen!" befahl der König. „Und eines Tages wenn ich wehrlos sein werde, werdet Ihr kommen und mich beschützen." beendete der König sein Gespräch mit dem jungen Baron von Ibelin. Balian hatte die ganze Zeit über geschwiegen und dennoch hatte der König den Eindruck tiefer Vertrautheit mit dem Ritter. Die Augen Balians waren wachsam und dennoch sanft, sie hielten einem direkten Blick stand und waren doch zugleich so verschlossen. Balian war aufgestanden und sah nun zu seinem König hinunter. Bei den letzen Worten seines Herrn hatte Balian sanft den Kopf geneigt. Zum ersten Mal in diesem Gespräch unterbrach Balian den direkten Augenkontakt. Er senkte leicht die Lider im Gleichklang mit der Kopfbewegung, und man fragte sich unwillkürlich, was jetzt hinter den halbgeschlossenen Lidern an Gedanken vor sich ging. Dann blickte er wieder auf und ein angedeutetes Lächeln, flüchtig und doch ein Versprechen abgebend, umspielte seine Lippen, und seine Gedanken schienen in die Zukunft zu gehen. Balduin hatte Balian genau beobachtet, und er wünschte sich, ihm bliebe mehr Zeit, diesen verschlossenen, rätselhaften jungen Mann, den Sohn seines Mentors, besser kennenzulernen. Er wünschte sich, er könne ihn noch hier in seiner Nähe behalten, aber der Bericht des Hospitalers André über die Konfrontation zwischen dem Templer Guy de Lusignan und Godfrey, in dessen Mittelpunkt Balian stand, ließ dies nicht zu. Balian mußte die Gelegenheit und die Zeit erhalten, seine Position zu festigen und Erfahrungen in diesem Land zu sammeln, sollte er die Erwartungen, die in ihn gesetzt wurden, erfüllen können.

Und so entließ er Balian. Danach saß der König noch lange Zeit an dem Schachbrett und dachte über diesen jungen Ritter nach. Er hatte dessen Vater geliebt und war fast so was wie der Ziehsohn Godfreys gewesen, während sein leiblicher Sohn all die Jahre auf einen Vater hatte verzichten müssen. Ihre Lebensumstände hätten nicht verschiedener sein können und dennoch bestand zwischen ihnen eine Verbindung, die über Godfreys Präsenz weit hinausging. Balduin war sich sicher: Ließe ihm die Lepra noch Zeit, genug er würde in Balian nicht nur einen loyalen Untertan und Freund haben. Balian und ihn verband so viel mehr, als augenscheinlich war. Sie könnten Brüder sein. Und er dachte an seine Schwester und blickte in Richtung eines Durchganges, der nur von einem seidenen Vorhang verdeckt dennoch niemandem auffiel, der nicht wußte, daß er dort war. Sybilla sah die Augen ihres Bruders auf sich ruhen. Leise trat sie hinter dem Vorhang hervor und ging zu ihm. Er wußte, daß sie das ganze Gespräch mit angehört und ihm bewußt Zeit zum Nachdenken gelassen hatte, und sich deshalb erst jetzt bemerkbar machte. Sybilla sah ihrem Bruder tief in die Augen, und er sah in den ihren die Liebe, die bereits jetzt für den Sohn Godfreys in ihr entfacht war. Und würde er keine Maske tragen, das feine Lächeln, das bei dieser Erkenntnis um seine Lippen spielte, wäre keinem entgangen.

Balian ging durch die Gänge zurück, die er gekommen war. Er dachte über das nach, was der König ihm gesagt hatte. Es hatte ihn gewundert, daß Balduin nichts von ihm über sein bisheriges Leben hatte wissen wollen, aber er spürte eine tiefe Verbundenheit mit diesem König und war sich sicher, daß André ihn über sein Leben informiert hatte. Balduin hatte mit ihm als König gesprochen, aber die Nähe und das Vertrauen, das er zuließ, waren mehr die eines Freundes. Balian würde diesen Freund nicht enttäuschen.

* * *

**Anmerkungen**

**1> **Ausrüstung eines mittelalterlichen Kämpfers: Weitere Informationen nachzulesen im Glossar.

**2> **_Bezug zum Film_ Balians Kettenhemd beim Besuch von Tiberias hatte eine (ver)goldete Kettenhaube und an den Armen Streifen in Gold eingearbeitet. Bei weiteren Filmszenen war dies bei dem Kettenhemd, das er trug, nicht mehr zu erkennen. Deshalb die Vermutung zweier verschiedener Ausrüstungen, die einem bestimmten Zweck gedient haben mußten, weil die Herstellung seinerzeit ein langwieriges und kostspieliges Unterfangen war.

* * *

Reviews bitte ans Forum oder direkt an mich:

**Glossar kann hier downgeloadet werden: http/rapidshare.de/files/17947832/Glossar.doc **

**Die Kapitelbilder sind unter www. beim Hoster photopucket abgelegt und dort zu finden unter/albums/a310/sabaul/Roman KOH**


	17. Freunde

**_Disclaimer _**

Die Figuren, soweit sie von Drehbuchautor William Monahan eigenständig entwickelt und/oder gegenüber ihren historischen Vorbildern abgeändert wurden, sind geistiges Eigentum von William Monahan und auch die Handlung und Reden, soweit sie sich mit der verfilmten Geschichte decken, gehört William Monahan.

Jede weitere eigenständige Erzählung um die Personen des Geschehens sind meines Geistes und mein Besitz. Mit dieser fiktiven Romanvorlage zum Drehbuch von William Monahans Werk „Kingdom of Heaven" verdiene ich kein Geld und habe sie auch keinem Verlag angeboten.

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitel 13

* * *

**_

**_Freunde_**

Balian schritt langsam durch die Gänge, die er vorher mit der Prinzessin gegangen war, zurück zur Gesellschaft, die er auf Wunsch des Königs verlassen hatte. Er kam in den Innenhof, in dem gespeist worden war, aber die Gesellschaft, die sich zuvor versammelt hatte, war nicht mehr anwesend. Balian war ein wenig irritiert, weil er nun nicht wußte, wo er seinen Begleiter, den Hospitaler oder den Statthalter, wiederfinden konnte. Aber die Räume und Gänge des Palastes wurden von hilfreichen Geistern bevölkert, die ihm, als er unsicher umherblickte, mit auffordernden, richtungsgebenden Handbewegungen oder durch das Öffnen einer Türe den Weg zum Amtsitz des Statthalters wiesen.

Als Balian die gesuchten Räume betrat, fand er den Hospitaler und den Statthalter zusammen im Gespräch bei einem Becher Wein. Tiberias stand auf, kam auf ihn zu und blieb kurz vor Balian stehen und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er blickte den jungen Ritter ruhig und lange an ohne etwas zu sagen. Es war, als würde der Statthalter nach den Eindrücken vom Gespräch mit dem König in Balians Augen und Gesicht suchen und nach einer Weile nickte er zufrieden, wandte sich wieder André zu und winkte Balian zu sich und bat ihn Platz zu nehmen. Balian hatte diese Musterung schweigend über sich ergehen lassen, fragte sich aber doch, was Tiberias in ihm zu finden suchte und womit er zufrieden war. Denn daß er dies war, zeigten ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und seine leuchtenden Augen.

„Nun, wie fandest du den König?", fragte er, kaum daß sich Balian zu ihnen gesetzt hatte und schenkte ihm dabei einen Becher Wein ein. Diesmal nahm Balian den angebotenen Trunk an und blickte den Statthalter, von dem er immer noch nicht recht wußte, was er von ihm halten sollte, offen an.

„Es steht mir keine Antwort auf Eure Frage zu. Ich habe nicht das Recht, den König in irgendeiner Form zu beurteilen." gab Balian zwar sanft, aber eindeutig zur Antwort.

Tiberias' rechte Augenbraue zuckte überrascht nach oben. Die Antwort klang sehr nach einer Zurechtweisung, aber als er nun den jungen Ritter so anblickte, merkte er, daß Balian nicht nur ein aufmerksamer Beobachter und sehr zurückhaltender junger Mann war, sondern auch ein gutes Gespür für den Umgang mit Worten und mit Menschen hatte. Balians Blick hielt nämlich seinem Blick stand, und Tiberias konnte deutlich in den Augen des jungen Mannes sehen, daß er wußte, hier erneut von ihm geprüft zu werden. Er hatte das nicht bedacht, obwohl André, der ihn nur wissend anlächelte, ihm dies bereits nahegelegt hatte. Tiberias aber wollte es aufgrund der Jugend und Unerfahrenheit Balians nicht glauben und hatte die Frage aus diesem Grund eindeutig falsch gestellt, um von Balian, der ihm noch nicht vertraute, mehr über sich zu entlocken. Balian würde sich nicht überrumpeln lassen. Er würde anders vorgehen müssen, wenn er mehr über den Sohn seines langjährigen Freundes Godfrey, trotz seiner Verschlossenheit, erfahren wollte. Andererseits war diese Erkenntnis aber auch sehr beruhigend und freute Tiberias. Balian würde nicht so leicht auf die Ränkespiele des Palastes hereinfallen.

Er betrachtete Balian, der sich zurückgelehnt hatte und scheinbar unbeteiligt an seinem Wein nippte. Tiberias machte einen neuen Versuch:

„André hat mir und dem König ausführlich von Godfreys und seiner Reise nach Frankreich berichtet. Was sie dort beim Baron Blanchard über dich erfahren und wie sie dich aufgespürt haben. André berichtete auch von deinem Verlust und von dem, was bis zu deiner Abreise nach Jerusalem geschah." begann Tiberias vorsichtig.

Diesmal war es an Balian überrascht aufzublicken. Ihm war klar, daß André von ihrer Reise berichtet hatte, aber er wußte nicht, daß sein Vater und der Hospitaler, bevor sie in sein Dorf gekommen waren, auf der Burg des Barons Blanchard gewesen waren, jenem Ort, an dem er lange Zeit wie ein Sklave gelebt hatte.

‚Was haben sie dort von mir erfahren?'

Balian blickte den Hospitaler, den er bereits in Frankreich als väterlichen Freund angenommen hatte, fragend an. Und noch bevor Tiberias weitersprechen konnte, hob André seine Hand, um ihn zu unterbrechen und ging auf die unausgesprochene Frage Balians ein. Er spürte, daß Balian, der so wenig von seinem Vater wußte, dieses Wissen jetzt brauchte, um nagende Zweifel an sich und seinen Fähigkeiten zum Verstummen zu bringen, angesichts dessen, was stillschweigend von ihm erwartet wurde,.

„Balian," begann André, „wir, Euer Vater und ich, waren fast zwei Wochen auf der Burg seiner Familie. Zunächst war Euer Vater nur als Familienmitglied willkommen geheißen worden, aber er war ein Fremder, da er all die Jahre keine direkte Nachricht seiner Familie hatte zukommen lassen. Im Laufe der zwei Wochen, kamen sich aber die Brüder wieder näher und Godfrey erzählte von seiner Liebe zu Eurer Mutter, bevor er mit uns" – und er wies dabei auf Tiberias und sich – „vor rund dreiundzwanzig Jahren in das heilige Land aufbrach," berichtete André weiter. Er machte eine kleine Pause und sah zu Tiberias hinüber, der gespannt Balian beobachtete. Balian hatte sich etwas in dem Armstuhl nach vorne geneigt und aus seiner ganzen Körperhaltung sprach Anspannung.

Dann fuhr André mit sehr genau gewählten Worten fort:

„Ihr müßt schon als Kind Eurem Vater sehr ähnlich gewesen sein, denn man erinnerte sich in der Familie an einen Jungen, der beim Schmied unter sehr harten Bedingungen aufgewachsen war. Da die Familie nichts von Eurer Existenz wußte, irritierte sie zwar die Ähnlichkeit, aber sie sahen keine Veranlassung einzugreifen, da Ihr von Eurem" – und er zögerte bei dem Wort – „Vater dort untergebracht worden wart."

André hielt mit seinen Ausführungen inne, als er sah, wie sich alles in Balian verkrampfte. ‚Was ging nun ihm vor sich? War es falsch ihm hiervon zu erzählen? Würden die sanften Bande, die er zu seinem Vater bis zu seinem Tod knüpfen konnte, jetzt, durch die Erinnerung an das ungerechte Leid seiner Kindheit, zerreißen und in Haß übergehen?'

Aber Balian bat ihn mit fast erstickter Stimme:

„Bitte, erzählt weiter."

André konnte keine Wut oder Hass aus seiner Stimme heraushören, aber da war etwas anderes, etwas, das er nicht benennen konnte, das ihn aber alarmierte und so sprach er, mit festem Blick auf Balian, behutsam weiter:

„Die Familie war bestürzt und der alte Priester, der an diesem Abend anwesend war, berichtete von Euch. Er lobte Euer sanftes Wesen, Eure Gelehrigkeit und Eure Hilfsbereitschaft und Euer Vater schwankte zwischen Glück und Schuldgefühl. Aber keiner konnte uns sagen, ob Eure Mutter noch lebte und wohin Ihr drei Jahre zuvor gegangen wart."

Abermals hielt André inne. Er nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Becher und beobachtete Balian mit gesenktem Kopf. Dann sprach er eindringlich weiter:

„Balian, wir wissen welches Leid Ihr durchlitten habt und Eurer Vater bereute seine Handlung zutiefst," versuchte der Hospitaler in Balian zu dringen, der schweigend, starr und mit verhangenen Augen auf seinem Stuhl saß und scheinbar weit weg weilte.

Tiberias beunruhigte der Ton von André. Er kannte die Geschichte von André bereits, aber er hatte sich keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, daß der Sohn seines Freundes davon nichts wußte und wie er wohl diesen Teil seines Lebens aufnehmen würde. Er hatte seine Familie, die ihm das Leid hätte ersparen können, unwissend täglich vor Augen gehabt, und war ungeschützt und elend ohne ihre Nähe geblieben. Jetzt mußte er erfahren, wie unnötig all die Not, die er erlitten hatte, gewesen war. Und er betrachtete Balian schweigend und voller Ernst. Er wollte es André überlassen, dies Godfreys Sohn zu erklären, kannte er den Jungen doch besser und war ihm vertraut, aber er verspürte auch Mitleid mit dem jungen Ibelin und schwor sich, Balian beizustehen, wann immer er seiner Hilfe bedurfte.

Langsam schien Balian aus seiner Versunkenheit zurückzukehren, er atmete tief durch und als er aufblickte, sah man, daß seine Augen feucht waren, aber keine Träne fand ihren Weg über sein Gesicht. Er hatte an seine Jugend gedacht, an die harte Arbeit, den Schmerz der Riemenschläge, die Demütigungen und daran, daß, nur einen Steinwurf entfernt von den Stätten seines Leidens, seine Familie lebte. Balian rief sich selbst wieder zur Ordnung. Auch wenn sein Vater geblieben wäre, seine Mutter hätte er nicht ehelichen können und er wäre das gewesen, was er auch hier in Jerusalem in den Augen der Adligen noch immer war1 und wohl immer bleiben würde, ein Bastard.

Er blickte André an und lächelte ihm verhalten zu und forderte ihn schweigend durch ein Kopfnicken auf, weiterzuerzählen. Aber Andre sah, wie sich Balian zurückzog. Er war wieder der verschlossene junge Schmied, der _Junge_, der mit Gott und der Welt wegen des Todes seiner Frau und seines Kindes haderte, der Schuld auf sich geladen und seinen Platz in der Welt verloren hatte. André konnte nicht zulassen, daß Balian aufgrund des Erzählten und der Erinnerungen an das Leid seiner Jugend die falschen Schlüsse zog und alles, was er jetzt war und was ihm sein Vater mit auf den Weg gegeben hatte, in Frage stellte.

„_Balian_," sprach er in seiner sanften Art und legte seine Hand auf den Arm des jungen Ritters. „Balian, _Ihr seid Eures Vaters Sohn, nicht sein Bastard!"_

Balian blickte auf und direkt in die Augen des Hospitalers, und in den Augen des jungen Ritters standen Zweifel und Schmerz. André zog es das Herz bei diesem Blick zusammen. Nachdrücklicher und schärfer im Ton fuhr er deshalb fort:

„Denkt so etwas nie wieder! Entehrt nicht Euch und das Andenken an Euren Vater dadurch, daß Ihr Euch geringer schätzt, als Euer Vater in seinen letzten Augenblicken, bevor er zu unserem Herrn ging. Der Herr war gnädig mit Eurem Vater. Er durfte Euch noch kennenlernen und lieben. Nur das zählt und nicht die Vergangenheit. Hier beginnt Euer neues Leben und Ihr habt Herz und Verstand genug, um das Leid, das Ihr erfahren habt, in Gutes umzusetzen."

Der Hospitaler hatte den richtigen Ton getroffen, denn Balian sah ihm erst lange schweigend mit trübem Blick in die Augen, um dann langsam aus der inneren Starre wieder aufzutauchen. Sein Gesicht war noch immer ernst und angespannt, aber seine Augen bekamen wieder ihren warmen, tiefen Glanz. Andrés Hand verharrte noch immer auf Balians Arm, und er sah prüfend in das Gesicht des jungen Mannes, der ihm in der kurzen Zeit, in der sie sich kannten, so ans Herz gewachsen war. Nach scheinbar endlosen Augenblicken stahl sich endlich ein scheues Lächeln in das Gesicht des jungen Ritters, und er senkte den Kopf, wie er es immer tat, wenn er eine Lektion vom Hospitaler annahm. André atmete auf und drückte nochmals den Arm Balians, bevor er sich wieder entspannter in seinen Stuhl zurücklehnte. Aber seine Augen blieben auf Balian haften.

Tiberias, der diese Szene sorgenvoll beobachtet hatte, war derweilen klar geworden, wie wenig Zeit, der junge Ibelin gehabt hatte, den Verlust seiner Frau und seines Kindes, das Auftauchen seines Erzeugers, seine eigene schwere Tat, sowie alle Veränderungen, die auf ihn einstürmten, bis hin zum Tod seines Vaters in Messina, zu verkraften. Und er mußte André mittlerweile Recht geben, wenn dieser vom Charakter Godfreys Sohnes tief beeindruckt war.

Nachdem sie alle drei eine Weile geschwiegen hatten, war es Balian, der das Gespräch wieder aufnahm:

„Sagt André, was war ich für meinen Vater, bis Ihr das Dorf mit meiner Antwort wieder verließet? Warum kam er nach all den Jahren?" fragte er sehr ruhig.

Aber es war nicht André, der antwortete. Tiberias, der bisher geschwiegen hatte, sah zum einen, daß es in Balian immer noch arbeitete, was er durchaus verstand, und zum anderen, daß er sich nicht aus dem Gespräch heraushalten durfte. Um das Vertrauen von Balian zu erlangen, durfte ihn nicht immer nur prüfen, er mußte auch selbst etwas preisgeben. Er wollte dem Sohn seines besten Freundes nicht fremd bleiben. Balian hatte anscheinend wenig von seinem Vater erfahren, woher sollte er also sein Wissen um ihre Freundschaft erhalten, wenn nicht von ihnen, und so sprach er nun zu Balian, der überrascht seinen Kopf in seine Richtung wandte:

„Als dein Vater von hier aufbrach tat er dies, weil er selbst keinen Erben mehr hatte und sich Sorgen um den Traum eines toleranten Staates und Ibelin machte. Er hatte selbst uns gegenüber all die Jahre ein mögliches Kind in Frankreich nicht erwähnt."

André warf aber ein:

„Ich wußte es, aber nur durch ein kurzes Gespräch, das noch in Frankreich stattgefunden hatte. All die Jahre hatte er darüber kein Wort mehr verloren. In einer Beichte sprach er über seine Sorgen betreffend Jerusalem und Ibelin, und ich erinnerte ihn an seine Familie, die er in Frankreich zurück gelassen hatte. Ich selbst habe dabei aber an seine Brüder und nicht an seine Liebe von damals gedacht."

Tiberias sah ihn erstaunt an und Balian mußte schmunzeln.

Dann sprach Tiberias weiter:

„Für deinen Vater waren die Königskinder und Jerusalem immer alles. Ein möglicher Sohn bedeutete für ihn erst einmal die Möglichkeit des Fortbestandes."

André unterbrach Tiberias erneut:

„Als wir in Frankreich ankamen, war Euer Vater sehr unruhig. Wir hatten über Eure Mutter und das, was damals geschah, gesprochen und er begriff langsam, sollte er sein Kind und die Mutter finden, er nur über die Vergebung wieder Nähe zu ihnen erlangen konnte. Aber er war ein sehr stolzer Mann. Er wußte selbst nicht, wie er vorgehen sollte." erzählte der Hospitaler.

Balian blickte André an und meinte, was wieder einmal zeigte, wie gut er beobachtete:

„Ich habe gesehen, wie Ihr bei meinem Vater standet und eindringlich auf ihn einspracht. Ich habe auch bemerkt, wie Ihr Erkundigungen im Dorf einholtet."

André setzte zur Erklärung an:

„Nachdem wir auf dem Familienstammsitz erfahren hatten, daß es Euch gab, wie Ihr herangewachsen seid und was aus Euch wurde" – Balian zog zweifelnd die Stirn in Falten – „war Euer Vater so voller Tatendrang, daß ich befürchtete, daß er Euch mit der Wahrheit überrollen und keine Zeit zum Nachdenken geben würde. Er war ein sehr ungeduldiger Mensch, und der Tod Eurer Familie ließ ihn glauben, daß Euch ein Abschied leichter fiele."

Es gab eine kleine Pause, in der Tiberias und André auf eine Reaktion von Balian auf diese Worte hin warteten, aber dann sprach André weiter:

„Als wir aus dem Dorf ritten, war Euer Vater wütend. Wütend auf sich und seine Ungeduld. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt war es Godfrey um den Erben, nicht um Euch als Sohn gegangen. Er hatte es anders gewollt. Er hatte Euch Zeit geben wollen. Wollte über seinen Schatten springen, war aber durch Eure Verschlossenheit und die Tiefe Eures Schmerzes, den er nicht richtig einzuschätzen wußte, irritiert und verunsichert. Und dann hattet Ihr Eure Entscheidung getroffen und er mußte dies akzeptieren. Es schmerzte ihn sehr und er schien all seine Träume zu begraben. Er hoffte nur, daß Ihr Eure Meinung noch ändern würdet, denn er hatte seine Unfähigkeit, Euch seine wahren Absichten näher zu bringen, erkannt. Er bat Gott um eine zweite Gelegenheit. Was dann geschah, war eine Fügung Gottes."

Balian sah André mit einem Blick an, den nur dieser wirklich zu deuten vermochte.

‚Gottes Fügung'.

Balian konnte an so was nicht mehr glauben. Und in seine Gedanken hinein sprach Tiberias:

„Ich war nicht dabei, aber wie ich aus Andrés Berichten weiß, und wie ich Godfrey kannte, hätte er dich, nachdem du im Wald zu ihm gestoßen warst, um nichts in der Welt mehr hergegeben."

Balian blickte Tiberias überrascht an, und dieser ergänzte:

„Godfrey war ein Mann von Prinzipien und er mochte auch rein aus Prinzip um eine Sache kämpfen, aber wenn er sich von Herzen für etwas entschieden hatte, dann hätte er sein Leben auch ohne einen Kampf dafür gegeben. Er war nur nicht so gut, dies auch in Worte zu fassen. Ich weiß von André, wie sich Eure weitere Reise entwickelt hat, und daß es dir durch die Verletzung deines Vaters nicht vergönnt war, mehr seiner väterlichen Fürsorge zu erfahren. Aber André hat mir auch berichtet, wie Godfrey die verlorene Zeit bereute. Mit seinen letzten Worten hat er dir nicht nur sein Erbe übergeben, sondern dir auch in seiner kargen Weise seine Liebe gestanden."

Balian schluckte schwer. Ihm fielen die Worte seines Vaters wieder ein als er, Balian, zu ihm sagte: „Sie hatten das Recht mich mitzunehmen." und er ihm antwortete: „Das habe ich auch."

Damals war ein Band zwischen ihnen geknüpft worden, das ihn nun an dieses Land und an seinen Eid fesselte.

Tiberias begann abermals zu sprechen und legte dabei sehr viel Gewicht in seine Worte: „_Balian_, André und ich kannten deinen Vater, seit er Frankreich verließ und in dieses Land ging. Er begleitete uns und wir teilten alles. Dein Vater war ein guter Mensch, und wenn er falsch an deiner Mutter und damit auch dir gehandelt hatte, so hat er dies aufrichtig bereut. Daß er noch mit dem letzten Atemzug dich _seinen Sohn_ nannte, beweist mir seine Liebe zu dir. Die Freundschaft Andrés hast du bereits gewonnen, und ich bitte dich, nimm die meine an. Ich bin nicht so wortgewandt und sanftmütig wie André, aber glaube mir, ich meine es ebenso ehrlich, wie er."

Balian war von den Worten und dem Anerbieten des Statthalters mehr als überrascht. Er sah Tiberias aus seinen tiefbraunen Augen unergründlich an und meinte dann:

„Mein Herr, bin nicht _ich_ es, der Euch um Eure Freundschaft als Sohn Eures Waffenbruders ersuchen müßte? Ich bin der Neuling hier und unwissend der Dinge, die hier geschehen. Was könnte Euch meine Freundschaft nutzen?"

„Ah, was für Wortspielereien! Der Junge ist ja noch schlimmer als Ihr, André!", rief Tiberias lachend bei diesen Worten aus und blickte voller Freude auf den Sohn Godfreys.

„Ja, _du bist deines Vaters Sohn_, und _deshalb_ will ich dein Freund sein. Was für einen besseren Dienst könnte ich deinem Vater noch im Tode erweisen, als diesen? Und was könntest du mir mehr schenken als dich, als einen Teil von ihm, über seinen Tod hinaus?"

Und Tiberias hob seinen Becher und prostete dem alten und dem neuen Freund zu.

Balian lächelte zum ersten Mal seit langem offen und herzlich, und Tiberias und André waren gleichermaßen fasziniert von der Wärme und Kraft, die von diesem Lächeln und den strahlenden Augen ausging. Dann wurde Tiberias wieder ernst und fragte Balian diesmal direkt und ohne Hintergedanken:

„Nun, was hat der König gesagt? Wirst du in Jerusalem bleiben und mußt dich erst bewähren, oder hat dir der König eine Aufgabe zugewiesen?"

Und wie es Balians Art war, erzählte er nicht lange, was der König alles gesagt hatte, sondern kam gleich zum Punkt:

„Er schickt mich zum Haus meines Vaters nach Ibelin. Meine Aufgabe ist es den Pilgerweg zu beschützen, wie es mein Vater vor mir tat," sprach Balian und fügte an: „Ich bin erstaunt, daß der König mir so einfach sein Vertrauen schenkt, er kennt mich doch gar nicht und weiß nicht, ob ich dieses Vertrauens würdig bin." Und dabei blickte er seine beiden väterlichen Freunde mehr als fragend an.

Aber Tiberias und André gingen darauf nicht ein. Statt dessen hakte Tiberias nach:

„Und wann werdet Ihr aufbrechen?"

Balian blickte in seinen Weinbecher und antwortete:

„So rasch als möglich".

Tiberias verdrehte die Augen. Dieser Junge war wahrhaft, wie sein Vater, kein Mensch von vielen Worten. Und André schmunzelte über Tiberias Blick, der Balian entgangen zu sein schien, zumindest glaubte er das.

Nachdem Balian noch eine Weile mit den Freunden seines Vaters zusammengesessen hatte und sie ihm ein wenig aus dessen Leben erzählt hatten, wobei sie tunlichst die momentane machtpolitische Lage unberührt ließen, zog er sich zurück und begab sich zu seinem Haus. André sah ihm nach und lächelte still in sich hinein, während Tiberias den Kopf schüttelte und nur brummte:

„Ein vollkommener Ritter."

Und nur André wußte, was Tiberias damit durch den Kopf ging.

Es war schon Abend geworden und Almaric sorgte sich um seinen jungen Herrn. Sicher, er war mit dem Hospitaler unterwegs, aber würde er auch im Dunkeln den Weg zurück finden? Almaric wollte schon mit Salem zum Palast aufbrechen und dort auf Balian warten, als dieser zum Tor hereingeritten kam und absaß. Er wirkte müde, und Balian selbst hätte schwören können, daß Almaric, der im Hof stand, seinen Magen knurren gehört hatte und ihn deshalb dort erwartete. Balian hatte außer dem kleinen Mahl während der Buchprüfung am Vormittag nichts mehr gegessen. Er war so früh vom Mittagstisch im Palast zum König gerufen worden, daß er außer dem Wein bei Tiberias noch nichts anderes im Magen hatte. Seine Waffen und die Teile des Waffenrockes, die er mittags auf Geheiß von Tiberias abgelegt hatte, waren ihm mit seinem Pferd wieder gebracht und von den Bediensteten wieder anlegt worden. Er fühlte sich unter der schweren Rüstung steif und schwerfällig. Aber vor allem hatte er Hunger, und er mußte mit Almaric wegen ihres Aufbruchs nach Ibelin sprechen.

Balians Pferd wurde sogleich versorgt, und Almaric gab dem Wesir ein Zeichen. Dieser verstand sofort und ließ für den Herrn ein Bad richten und in die Küche nach Essen schicken. Almaric trat an Balian heran und neigte sein Haupt. Er wollte gerade zum Sprechen ansetzen, als Balian ihm zuvor kam und etwas forsch und ungeduldig sagte:

„Almaric, ich muß zunächst diesen Waffenrock loswerden, was essen und wir müssen reden. Der König hat mich nach Ibelin befohlen. Ich will sobald wie möglich aufbrechen."

Almaric lächelte über diese unverblümte Art seines Herrn seine drängendsten Wünsche zu äußern, war es doch das erste Mal, daß Balian nicht zurückhaltend nur um etwas bat. Der erste Mann Balians nickte und war froh über die Nachricht. Viele von den Soldaten hatten Familie in Ibelin, einschließlich ihm. Aber zunächst war Almaric das Wohlbefinden seines Herrn wichtiger.

Balian war bereits auf dem Weg in seine Gemächer, wo bereits einer seiner persönlichen Diener darauf wartete, ihm seinen Waffenrock und die schweren Gewänder abzunehmen. Almaric war auf einen Wink von Balian hin gefolgt. Er sah, daß Balian sich auf dem Weg eine Dattel griff und sie in einem in seinem Mund verschwinden ließ. Sein Herr mußte großen Hunger haben, hatte er doch bisher immer sehr zurückhaltend die fremden Früchte und Speisen gekostet, die man ihm anboten hatte. Almaric ging dem Diener zur Hand, da der andere das Bad mit Wasser füllte. Almaric wollte sich zurückziehen, als Balian soweit entkleidet war, um ein Bad zu nehmen, aber sein Herr hielt ihn auf.

„Wartet Almaric und setzte Euch. Erzählt mir von Ibelin." sprach Balian und begab sich hinter den blickdichten Vorhang, in den Bereich des Bades, wo die beiden Diener ihm das Leinenhemd über den Kopf zogen und damit begannen ihn abzureiben. Balian war diese Prozedur immer noch ungewohnt, aber er ließ es schweigend über sich ergehen. Almaric hatte noch immer nicht gesprochen. Er wußte nicht, wo er anfangen sollte.

„Nun, Almaric, was ist? Gibt es über Ibelin nichts zu erzählen? Ich habe Euer Leuchten in den Augen gesehen, als ich Euch sagte daß ich dorthin beordert bin."

Almaric staunte einmal mehr über die Beobachtungsgabe seines Herrn, fing aber dann an zu erzählen.

„Herr, das Anwesen Ibelin liegt nicht direkt an der Pilgerstraße, aber sie führt nur unweit davon entfernt vorbei. Das Kernanwesen ist von drei Dörfern gefaßt, die auf kleinen Anhöhen liegen. Die Felder liegen in einer Senke, die das Zentrum Ibelins bildet. Euer Haus und Hof liegt am Rande dieser Felder wiederum auf einer Anhöhe. Die höchsten Häuser der Dörfer werden als Aussichtspunkte zur Bewachung der Pilgerstraße genutzt, aber die Straße selber ist viel länger, und unsere Männer reiten sie regelmäßig ab."

Die Diener waren mittlerweile fertig und wurden von Balian ganz entlassen. Balian stieg nur kurz in das angenehme Wasser um sich abzuspülen, aber für ein ausgiebiges Bad hatte er jetzt nicht die Ruhe. Und so überraschte es Almaric, als sein junger Herr, nach so kurzer Zeit bereits wieder in einfacherer Kleidung vor ihm stand.

„Begleitet mich zum Essen, Almaric, und laßt uns dort weiterreden. Holt auch Salem noch hinzu, damit wir über den Aufbruch sprechen können." gab ihm Balian als Auftrag.

Almaric war etwas erstaunt und Balian merkte dies und fragte:

„Was ist, Almaric?" Gibt es ein Problem?"

Aber Almaric hatte sich bereits wieder gefangen und antwortete:

„Verzeiht Herr, ich hatte vergessen, daß Ihr noch fremd hier seid und deshalb uns um Rat fragt. Gewöhnlich gebt Ihr als unser Herr einfach den Befehl zum Aufbruch und wir bereiten dann alles vor."

Balian sah ihn ruhig an und lächelte dann:

„Almaric, ich bat Euch zu Tisch, um mit Euch zu reden, nicht, weil ich nicht wüßte, daß Ihr auf meinen Befehl hin schon alles richten werdet, sondern weil ich von Euch und Salem etwas über die Wegstrecke und die Begebenheiten erfahren wollte, da mir das Land fremd ist. Und dies werde ich immer so tun, weil Ihr und Salem _meine_ Hauptleute seid und ich von Euch lernen kann." Und Balian betonte dabei besonders die Zugehörigkeit von Almaric und Salem zu seinem Hause.

Almaric sah seinen jungen Herrn an und neigte seinen Kopf. Das, was Balian gerade gesagt hatte, berührte ihn sehr. Balian hatte gerade ihn und Salem zu seinen Vertrauten gemacht. Und als er seinen Kopf wieder hob, sah er Balian, der direkt vor ihm stand, tief in die Augen. „Herr", Almaric wollte etwas sagen, aber Balian schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist gut so, Almaric, mehr gibt es dazu nicht zu sagen und jetzt kommt! Ich vergehe vor Hunger." stellte Balian fest und verließ seine Räumlichkeiten und den verdutzt dreinschauenden Almaric. Unter den Arkaden konnte Balian einen hergerichteten Tisch mit Speisen erkennen und so wandte er sich zur Treppe und ging hinunter. Almaric holte derweilen Salem und beide setzten sich nach erneuter Aufforderung durch Balian zu ihm.

Balian befragte die Beiden zu der Wegstrecke, dem Gelände der Versorgungsmöglichkeit mit Wasser unterwegs, und zu Ibelin selbst. Er gab ihnen keine Anweisungen, wie sie den Aufbruch am nächsten Tag vorzubereiten hatten. Er war fremd in diesem Land und vertraute darauf, daß Almaric und Salem erfahrene Männer seines Vaters waren, die wußten, was sie für den Ritt nach Ibelin benötigen würden. Was Balian interessierte, waren die Begebenheiten und Machtverhältnisse in diesem Land. Tiberias und auch André hatten ihm erstaunlich wenig dazu gesagt. Es schien fast so, als wollten sie ihn vorerst davon fernhalten und ihm Gelegenheit geben, seine persönlichen Angelegenheiten zu regeln, die Menschen und sein Land, das ihm nun unterstand und anvertraut war, kennenzulernen und sich zurecht zu finden.

Balian hatte viele Fragen, dennoch hielt er Almaric und Salem nicht zu lange von ihren Aufgaben fern, denen sie für den morgigen Aufbruch noch nachkommen mußten. Balian selbst ging nach einer Weile hinauf auf die Dachterrasse und setzte sich dort an den Rand des Gebäudes und blickte über die Stadt zum Palast. Er ließ sich die Worte des Königs, Tiberias' und Andrés durch den Kopf gehen und dachte zurück an seinen Vater. Er wünschte sich, sie hätten mehr Zeit für einander gehabt. Er erinnerte sich aber auch an den jungen Muselmanen Saif, und seine Liebe zu diesem Land, die er hoffte, eines Tages zu teilen, denn es war nun sein neues Zuhause. Es stimmte Balian traurig, daß er nicht wußte, ob er ihn irgendwann wiedersehen würde. Er wußte nicht, wohin Saif gegangen war. Saif dagegen, und das war Balians Hoffnung auf ein Wiedersehen, wußte, wo Ibelin lag. Der Mond stand schon hoch und die Nacht wurde frisch, als Balian sich schließlich zum Schlafen zurückzog. Und sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er fest einschlief, galt der Schwester Balduins. Sybilla, diese geheimnisvolle wunderschöne Frau, die ihn gleichzeitig einschüchterte und anzog.

Der ganze nächste Tag bis zum frühen Nachmittag war mit den Vorbereitungen zum Aufbruch nach Ibelin ausgefüllt. Balian und seine Männer gingen davon aus, daß sie für längere Zeit nicht wieder nach Jerusalem zurückkehren würden, weshalb die Vorbereitungen auch sehr umfangreich wurden. Balian ging nochmals zu Tiberias. Der Freund seines Vaters hatte ihn sogleich vorgelassen und reichte ihm nun die Hand. Er hatte Balian lange gemustert und meinte dann zu ihm:

„Dein Vater war im Gegensatz zu mir ein Idealist. Sein Traum war der dauerhafte Friede, aber solange es Menschen mit Machtansprüchen geben wird, wird es einen solchen Frieden nur im Herzen von Männern wie dem König oder deinem Vater geben2. Mache nicht den gleichen Fehler wie dein Vater und vergeude dich an diesen Traum. Gib dein Bestes für deine Aufgabe als Ritter des Königs, aber vergiß nicht zu leben und auch in die Zukunft, in deine Zukunft, zu sehen."

Er hielt einen Moment inne, bevor er weiter sprach:

„Hätte Gott ihn nicht mit dir als Sohn gesegnet, zu einem Zeitpunkt, wo alle Lebenswege noch offen waren, würde von deinem Vater nach dem Tod des Königs nichts mehr bleiben."

Tiberias drückte ihm zum Abschied nochmals die Hand und fügte an:

„Balian, dein Vater hat für Jerusalem gelebt. Ibelin ist vielleicht nicht das was du erwartest. Mache es zu deinem Heim. Die Menschen dort sind dir anvertraut und die Pilger, gleich welcher Konfession, stehen unter deinem Schutz. Dieser Auftrag des Königs – und nicht mögliche Konsequenzen durch die Ränkespiele der Ritter – ist es, was du einzig zu befolgen hast. Wie du dies tust und was du dafür für als notwendig erachtest, obliegt ganz alleine deiner Beurteilung, deinen Fähigkeiten und deiner Sicht der Dinge."

Balian nickte verstehend und verabschiedete sich.

Tiberias blickte dem Sohn seines besten Freundes lange hinterher, bevor er sich zu dem leisen Geräusch hinter sich umdrehte. Balduin IV war über einen geheimen Zugang in die privateren Räumlichkeiten von Tiberias' Amtssitz gelangt und hatte, wie seine folgenden Worte bewiesen, das Gespräch mit angehört:

„Ihr mögt ihn sehr, mein Freund. Sagt mir, was Ihr über ihn denkt, und wie Ihr ihn einschätzt.3" sprach der junge Regent leise. Er ging zu einem Stuhl, setzte sich und winkte Tiberias zu sich. Tiberias schwieg einen Moment.

„Mein König, André hat recht, wenn er behauptet, daß Balian sein Vater und doch auch soviel mehr sei."

Der König sah Tiberias mit leicht schief gestelltem Haupt an und Tiberias nahm dies als Frage an und ergänzte:

„André, Godfrey und ich haben erst durch viele Kämpfe hindurch erfahren müssen, daß neben dem Glauben wichtiger als alles andere das Wohl der Menschen ist. Wir haben versucht, Euch dies zu vermitteln und mit Freuden Euren Weg gesehen. Das, was wir mühsam erkennen mußten und hofften, Euch mitzugeben, ist in Balian alles vereint. Wir hatten uns unsere Kämpfe ausgesucht und sind unseren Weg freiwillig gegangen. Balian hingegen mußte Schlachten schlagen, die er nie gewollt hatte, die er sich nicht wählen konnte. Er ist als Godfreys Sohn stark im Geiste, aber er hat auch eine Sanftmut und Lebensweisheit in sich, die nicht von Godfrey kommt. Seine Mutter muß wirklich eine bemerkenswerte Frau gewesen sein, und sicher ist es ihr zu verdanken, daß Balians Charakter trotz des Leids, daß er erdulden mußte, gütig, freundlich und gerecht ist."

Der König schwieg noch eine Weile zu dem Gesagten und gestand dann seinem Vertrauten: „Balian hat bei unserer Begegnung nicht viel gesprochen. Ich gestehe, ich habe ihm auch nicht viel Möglichkeit dazu gegeben, aber wie er Anteil an dem Gesagten nahm, wie er meinem Blick stand hielt, beeindruckte mich sehr. Ich mag ihn und ich würde ihn gerne näher kennenlernen, aber mir wird dafür nicht die Zeit bleiben." meinte der König traurig. Dann aber sah er Tiberias wieder offen an: „Sybilla hat sich in ihn verliebt. Ich konnte es an ihren Augen sehen. Er muß ihr Herz im Sturm erobert haben." vertraute er Tiberias an. Balduin hing etwas seinen Gedanken nach und fragte dann offen:

„Glaubt Ihr, Sybilla könnte mit Balian an ihrer Seite den Frieden in Jerusalem aufrecht erhalten?"4

Tiberias hielt dem Blick seines Königs stand und äußerte seine Gedanken:

„Wenn die Ritter Balian die Treue schwören, wäre es denkbar. Aber Balian muß sich erst die Achtung der Ritter verdienen. Er wurde zwar von Euch in Amt und Ehren eingesetzt und mit den gleichen Aufgaben wie sein Vater betraut, aber in den Augen der Adligen ist er ihnen noch nicht ebenbürtig. Wenn uns noch genügend Zeit verbleibt, könnte durch ihn der Frieden gesichert werden, aber nur, wenn der Weg dorthin nicht seine Rechtschaffenheit, seine Ehre und den Eid seines Hauses verletzt."5

Und beide dachten an den Gemahl der Prinzessin. Guy de Lusignan war der erbittertste Feind des toleranten Regierungsstiles Balduin IV. Er tat seine Mißbilligung nur deshalb nicht offen kund, weil er damit seine mögliche eigene Thronbesteigung nach dem Tod Balduins gefährden würde. Als Gemahl der Prinzessin war er noch nicht unantastbar. Die Templer übertraten immer wieder das Gesetz des Königs und provozierten damit Salah-al-Din zu einem Krieg, den dieser nur aus Hochachtung vor König Balduins und um das Wissen seiner Krankheit willen, trotz der Angriffe, noch nicht begonnen hatte. Aber alle Angriffe auf Sarazenen waren nicht beweisbar mit Guy de Lusignan in Verbindung zu bringen. Immer mußten einfache Ritter und Soldaten des Templerordens für die Taten Guys und seiner Kumpanen büßen.

Von diesem Gespräch zwischen dem König und seinem Vertrauten nichts ahnend, war Balian zurück auf dem Weg zu seinem Haus. Er hatte gehofft, auch André nochmals anzutreffen, aber es war nun Zeit zum Aufbruch. Im Innenhof seines Hauses erwartete ihn überraschend und zu seiner Freude der Hospitaler. Und als Balian vom Pferd stieg und auf ihn zuging, schüttelte André lächelnd den Kopf. Balian wurde mehr und mehr Ritter und Erbe von Ibelin und er glich in Haltung und Energie so sehr seinem Vater, daß es ihm einen Stich versetzte. Er ergriff, wie zuvor Tiberias, Balians Hand und blickte ihm tief in die Augen.

„Mein junger Freund, nun ist es an der Zeit für Euch, in die Spuren Eures Vaters zu treten. Gott möge Euch beschützen." gab der Hospitaler Balian mit auf den Weg.

Und er lachte bei dem Gesicht das Balian zog auf.

„Ich weiß, was Ihr denkt, aber erinnert Euch meiner Worte: Ihr mögt Euren Glauben verloren haben, aber Gott verliert Euch nie."

Balian senkte in seiner unnachahmlichen Weise seinen Kopf ein wenig und blickte den Hospitaler dann mit einem sanften Lächeln an.

„Gott möge Euch segnen, Balian." sprach dieser dann noch und wandte sich zum Gehen. Balian hielt ihn einen Moment zurück, indem er ihm kurz an den Arm griff.

„Danke, mein Freund." und Balians Stimme war warm und gefühlvoll. Er legte alles, wofür er André in diesem Moment danken wollte, in diese drei Worte, und André sah ihn schweigend an und nickte dann nur. Er hatte verstanden, und er mußte sich selbst eingestehen, daß er diesen Jungen liebte. Und er dachte bei sich, daß Godfrey sich keinen besseren Sohn hätte wünschen können. André stieg auf sein Pferd und ritt davon und sah nicht, wie Balian ihm noch lange hinterher blickte.

* * *

**Anmerkungen**

**1> **_Bezug zum Film_ Essensszene im Palast: Guy de Lusignan zu Tiberias: „So einer hätte in Frankreich kein Recht auf ein Erbe."

**2> **_Bezug zum Film_ Nach der Schlacht und der Kapitulation von Jerusalem geht Balian zu Sybilla. „Der Traum deines Bruders ist hier und hier (zeigt dabei auf Herz und Stirn). Ein solches Reich kann nicht zerstört werden."

**3> **_Bezug zum Film_ In der Burg Kerak, nachdem der König den Ritter de Chatillion gedemütigt hatte, winkte er Balian zu sich. In diesem Dialog sagt Balian: „Gott kennt mich nicht." und der König antwortet: „Aber ich kenne Euch."

**4> **_Bezug zum Film_ Szene mit dem König, Tiberias und Balian, als dieser gefragt wird: „Würdet ihr meine Schwester ehelichen?"

**5> **Balians drei Antworten in dieser und den folgenden Szenen: 1) „.. und Guy? ...Dafür kann ich nicht der Grund sein ...; 2) Gespräch mit Tiberias: „...nein, es ist ein Königreich des Gewissens oder keines" und 3) Gespräch mit Sybilla: „...glaubt ihr ich wäre wie Guy? Ich würde meine Seele verkaufen?"

* * *

Reviews bitte ans Forum oder direkt an mich:

**Glossar kann hier downgeloadet werden: http/rapidshare.de/files/17947832/Glossar.doc **

**Die Kapitelbilder sind unter www. beim Hoster photopucket abgelegt und dort zu finden unter/albums/a310/sabaul/Roman KOH**


	18. Ibelin

**_Disclaimer _**

Die Figuren, soweit sie von Drehbuchautor William Monahan eigenständig entwickelt und/oder gegenüber ihren historischen Vorbildern abgeändert wurden, sind geistiges Eigentum von William Monahan und auch die Handlung und Reden, soweit sie sich mit der verfilmten Geschichte decken, gehört William Monahan.

Jede weitere eigenständige Erzählung um die Personen des Geschehens sind meines Geistes und mein Besitz. Mit dieser fiktiven Romanvorlage zum Drehbuch von William Monahans Werk „Kingdom of Heaven" verdiene ich kein Geld und habe sie auch keinem Verlag angeboten.

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitel 14**_**

* * *

_Ibelin_ **

Balian und seine Männer brachen am späten Nachmittag auf. Sie wollten bis in die fortgeschrittenen Abendstunden bis zur Oase „Shefela" kommen und dort die Nacht rasten und in den frühen Morgenstunden weiterreiten bis zur Oase „'A'isha". Die größte Hitze des Tages sollte dort verbracht und in den Abendstunden der Weg fortgesetzt werden. Das dritte Etappenziel war eine Ansammlung von Brunnen. Dort gab es zwar Wasser, aber keinen Schatten, weshalb dort während der Nacht gerastet werden sollte.1

Die letzte Wegstrecke würde dann in Ibelin enden, aber sie war auch die längste und der Trupp mußte bereits in der Nacht aufbrechen, damit sie im Laufe des Vormittags2 in Ibelin ankamen und nicht in die Mittagshitze gerieten. Die Distanz3 von Jerusalem nach Ibelin war auch schneller zu bewältigen, wenn man ohne Rücksicht auf sein Tier und sich selbst auf einem direkteren Weg durchritt. Aber Balian wollte zwar rasch nach Ibelin gelangen, doch er sah keine Veranlassung dafür, Mann und Tier unnötig zu strapazieren.

Unterwegs erklärte ihm Almaric, daß sich das Schutzgebiet derer von Ibelin weit über die Grenzen von Ibelin hinaus erstreckte und bereits an der Brunnenansammlung4 begann und sich bis Ar-rahim am Fluß Lakhisch in der entgegengesetzten Richtung an der Pilgerstraße entlang zog. Ibelin, das Lehen selber, war relativ klein, erklärte Almaric, aber es war der Besitz des Hauses Ibelin und kein Lehen im eigentlichen Sinn. Die Orte Gaza, Beirut, Nablus, Ramleh und Samaria dagegen, zählten unter Godfrey von Ibelin, ebenfalls zu den Lehen derer von Ibelin und waren verwaltete Ortschaften mit eigenen Stadtgebieten. Ibelin war Landbesitz. Balian war über das, was er hörte, sehr erstaunt. Weder der Hospitaler, noch Tiberias und auch nicht der König hatten über diese Städte als seinem Lehen zugehörig gesprochen. Vielleicht besaß das Haus Ibelin ja diese Städte nicht mehr, denn wer war er, auch wenn André immer wieder versuchte ihn das vergessen zu machen, daß er die gleichen Rechte wie Pflichten seines Vaters tragen sollte, obwohl der König und auch die Freunde seines Vaters noch gar nicht wußten, wozu er fähig war. Neu für ihn war aber auch, daß Ibelin mehr als nur ein Lehen war. Er verstand nun die Worte des Statthalters, der ihm riet, sich Ibelin zu einem Zuhause zu machen. Aber er erinnerte sich auch des Schreibens, das er von Tiberias bei seinem letzten Besuch erhalten hatte. Es trug das Siegel des Königs und er sollte es erst in Ibelin öffnen. Dieses Schreiben würde ihm seine Pflichten, aber auch seine Ansprüche und Rechte näher erläutern, sagte Tiberias dazu, gab aber nichts weiter preis. Und einmal mehr hatte Balian das Gefühl gehabt, daß er, im Sinne des Königs, von seinen Beratern von den politischen Tagesgeschehen ferngehalten werden sollte und langsam auf Aufgaben, die der König für ihn vorsah, vorbereitet werden sollte. Balian war nicht wohl bei diesem Gedanken. Er war kein Ritter im eigentlichen Sinne. Er hatte nicht die Ausbildung, die ein jeder Adlige normalerweise durchlief. Alles was er bieten konnte, war seine Aufrichtigkeit und sein Ehrgefühl. Balian war es nicht bewußt, daß gerade diese Eigenschaften und sein bisher absolutes Handeln danach ihn mehr als so manchen anderen Ritter in Jerusalem adelte und bereits in dieser kurzen Zeit, in der er im Land war, hochrangige Edelmänner auf ihn aufmerksam werden ließ. Er wurde geachtet, weil er Godfreys Sohn war, aber er wurde wahrgenommen, weil er, im Sinne Tiberias, ein _vollkommener Ritter_5 war.

Sie waren schon vor zwei Stunden an der befestigten Stelle mit den Tavernen angekommen, und während des Rittes hatten Almaric und Salem auf Fragen von Balian das Thema Ibelin gemieden und immer nur von der Pilgerstraße und den Aufgaben gesprochen, die Godfrey von Ibelin bislang erfüllt hatte. Jetzt, nachdem sie die Pferde versorgt hatten und sich jeder Ruhe vor dem letzten, schweren Ritt nach Ibelin gönnte, saß Balian mit Almaric und Salem zusammen am Feuer. Sie hatten gegessen, und Balian war es nun zuviel mit den Ausflüchten. Er fragte direkt und ohne Rücksicht gerade heraus:

„Almaric, schämt Ihr Euch ein Mann Ibelins zu sein?"

Nun sah ihn Almaric entsetzt an und antwortete:

„Mein Herr, niemals! Wie könnt Ihr nur darauf kommen? Habe ich Euch mit irgend etwas beleidigt?"

Balian lächelte innerlich ob der vehementen Reaktion von Almaric, aber antwortete ernst:

„Ihr habt noch kein Wort, außer dem, was ich Euch in Jerusalem entlocken konnte, über Ibelin verloren."

Er hielt einen Moment inne und fuhr dann fort:

„Almaric, der Statthalter sagte mir zum Abschied, Ibelin wäre vielleicht nicht das was ich erwarten würde und Ihr redet nun schon die ganze Zeit über alles, nur nicht über Ibelin. Ich habe das Leuchten in Euren Augen gesehen. Ich weiß, daß Ihr Euch freut, daß wir zum Haus meines Vaters zurückkehren, und dennoch wollt Ihr nicht über diesen Ort sprechen. Wie soll ich dies nach Eurer Meinung bewerten?"

Almaric und Salem sahen sich an. Sie waren nicht verwundert, daß ihr Herr ihren Versuch, Ibelin unbeschrieben zu lassen, doch bemerkt hatte, war ihnen doch seine Beobachtungsgabe schon lange bewußt geworden. Und dann setzte der sonst so schweigsame Salem mit vorsichtig gewählten Worten zur Erklärung an:

„Herr, Euer Vater war ein guter und gerechter Herr und ein hervorragender Kämpfer, aber das Land von Ibelin war nicht das Wichtigste in seinem Leben."

Er zögerte, weil er nicht wußte ob Balian von Frau und Kind seines Vaters wußte, und wie er darauf reagieren würde, wenn es ihm nicht bekannt war:

„Nachdem er sein Weib und sein Kind auf Ibelin begraben mußte, hat er dieses Lehen fast nicht mehr betreten."

Balian hatte von Tiberias und André, den Freunden seines Vaters bereits erfahren, daß sein Vater Weib und Kind begraben mußte, und er konnte die Empfindungen seines Vaters auch verstehen, hatte er doch das gleiche mitmachen müssen, aber daß er seitdem Ibelin vernachlässigt hatte, hatten sie ihm nicht erzählt. Dies machte Balian betroffen und er blickte ernst in die Gesichter seiner Vertrauten.

„Hatten die Familien Ibelins darunter zu leiden?", fragte er seine Männer. Almaric suchte nach Worten, er wollte nicht Kritik an dem Vater seines Herrn üben und äußerte deshalb bedächtig:

„Herr, es ging den Menschen auf Ibelin nicht schlecht, auch wenn der Baron sich nicht selbst um das Land kümmerte."

Balian merkte, daß es Almaric und Salem schwer fiel, darüber zu sprechen. Sie waren nicht einverstanden mit dem Verhalten ihres verstorbenen Herrn, aber sie achteten ihn zu sehr, und nach ihrer Meinung stand es ihnen nicht zu, vor dem jungen Herrn schlecht von seinem Vater zu sprechen. Balian drang nicht weiter in sie. Er würde warten, bis sie in Ibelin waren.

Sie brachen noch im Dunkeln wieder auf, der wolkenfreie Himmel gestattete es, weil das Mondlicht die Karstwüste, durch die sie ritten, ausreichend erhellte. Langsam wurde es Tag, und die aufgehende Sonne brannte rasch die morgendliche Frische hinweg, aber Balian empfand diese Hitze zunächst nicht als unangenehm. Er erinnerte sich an die kalten Tage in Frankreich, aber dennoch war er froh, daß dies die letzte Strecke war, die sie zu bewältigen hatten. Alle im Trupp trugen ihre Kettenhemden und Waffenröcke. Der Frieden zwischen Balduin und Salah-al-Din war wegen des Verhaltens der Templer gefährdet und es wäre Leichtsinn gewesen, ohne entsprechende Vorbereitung durch das Land zu reiten. Und diese Ausrüstung war es, welche die Wärme der Sonne unangenehm werden ließ. Der Trupp kam gut vorwärts und dennoch war der Vormittag fortgeschritten, als sie auf Ibelin zuritten. Almaric schickte einen Reiter vor, um ihre und vor allem die Ankunft des neuen Herrn anzukündigen.

In der Ferne konnte Balian bereits die festungsartigen Dörfer erkennen, von denen Almaric berichtet hatte. Als sie näher kamen, beobachtete Almaric seinen jungen Herrn immer genauer.

_‚Wie wird der Sohn Godfreys auf das karge und trockene Land, das sein Erbe ist, reagieren?'_ dachte er. Salem und er hatten geschwiegen, weil das Land Ibelins ein dürres Land war und die Ländereien nicht viel hergaben. Der Reichtum der Ibelins kam durch die verwalteten Städte, nicht durch Landwirtschaft. Und dennoch liebte Almaric dieses Land. Es war ihm und seiner Familie Heimat geworden, und die Menschen dort wünschten sich schon lange wieder einen Herrn, der für sie da war.

_‚Wird Balian diesen Wunsch erfüllen oder wird er schon bald wieder Ibelin den Rücken kehren und nach Jerusalem zurückgehen?'_ war sein nächster Gedanke.

Sie ritten stetig auf Ibelin zu und als sie am ersten Dorf angekommen waren und auf das Haupthaus und das Land blicken konnten, zügelte Balian sein Pferd und ließ seine Augen über die Talsenke schweifen.

„Ibelin, mein Herr", sprach Almaric und musterte Balian dabei genau. Balian merkte diese Musterung nicht und betrachtete die Dörfer und das Anwesen, das wie eine kleine Burg am Rande der Felder lag, die sich trocken, staubig, öd und unbewirtschaftet über die Senke ausbreiteten. Dies war also Ibelin, und obwohl es verwahrlost aussah, brach sich ein tiefes Gefühl der Dankbarkeit und Verantwortung in seiner Brust bahn. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf Almaric, den dieser nicht zu deuten wußte, trieb er sein Pferd wieder vorwärts in Richtung des Herrenhauses. Balian hatte die Haube seines Kettenhemdes und seinen Helm nicht auf, so daß die Menschen von Ibelin sogleich ihren neuen Herrn von Angesicht zu Angesicht erblicken konnten. Die Menschen hatten sich schon neugierig am Wegesrand versammelt und blickten zu ihrem neuen Herrn auf. Er erschien ihnen jung und zugleich viel zu ernst, aber seine Haltung strahlte Adel und Stärke aus. Sie hatten nur vernommen, daß der alte Herr verstorben war und sein Sohn kommen würde, aber was sie von ihm zu erwarten hatten, wußte keiner von ihnen.

Der Trupp ritt in den Innenhof des Herrenhauses ein, und wurde dort bereits von einer Vielzahl an Frauen und Kindern erwartet. Auch etliche Bedienstete waren anwesend, um sich sogleich um die Ankommenden zu kümmern. Der Verwalter von Ibelin stand für seinen Herrn bereit, war er doch über sein Kommen durch Almaric unterrichtet worden. Mit einladenden Gesten wies er auf das Haus, verbeugte sich immer wieder und sprach dabei Willkommensworte, die Balian nicht verstand. Aber der Mann sprach so eindringlich, daß Balian vom Pferd stieg und ihm sogleich in das Haus folgte. Der Wesir ging vor ihm her, öffnete eine Doppelflügeltüre, und gab dann Balian den Weg frei, für einige Schritte auf die Terrasse hinaus, von wo aus er ganz Ibelin überblicken konnte.

Balian trat an die Balustrade der Terrasse und stützte sich schwer auf. Er blickte auf ein trockenes Land, durch dessen Felder Kamelkarawanen zogen. Sie mußten keinem Weg folgen, denn die Felder trugen keine Saat und die Krume wurde vom Wind in kleinen Staubhosen hinweggetragen. Die schattenspendenden Palmen wirkten selbst vertrocknend, und schirmten nur ebenso trockenes Land ab, dem selbst der bemühteste Bauer kein Korn mehr entlocken konnte. Und dennoch verspürte Balian über diesen Zustand des Landes keine Enttäuschung. Es war sein Land, und es lag an ihm es zu verbessern.

Almaric war ihm gefolgt und nun hinter ihn getreten. Er sah zwar Balians gebeugten Rücken und wie er schwer auf der steinernen Balustrade lehnte, aber er sah das Gesicht seines jungen Herrn nicht und deutete sein Schweigen falsch:

„Euer Vater war bedeutend, seine Ländereien waren es nicht.", sprach Almaric deshalb in einem fast tröstenden Tonfall zu ihm. Und wieder einmal überraschte Balian Almaric zutiefst. Mit allem hatte dieser gerechnet, aber nicht mit der Antwort, die er nun von Balian erhielt:

„Es wird zu mir passen." sagte dieser und was Almaric nicht sehen konnte, war das Leuchten in Balians Augen.

Dann richtete sich Balian auf und wandte sich zum Wesir um:

„Zeigt mir meine Räume und laßt jemanden kommen, der mir hilft, den Waffenrock abzulegen." forderte er. Almaric wollte schon gehen und die persönlichen Diener seines Herrn rufen, als ihn der junge Ritter zurück hielt:

„Nein, Almaric, ich habe sehr wohl gemerkt, daß Eure Familien schon auf Euch warten. Wenn die Tiere versorgt sind, sollen die Männer erst ihre Familien begrüßen. Bitte, trefft entsprechende Anordnungen."

„Und, Almaric", Balian hatte seinen Blick zu Boden gerichtet und etwas die Stirn in Falten gezogen, „ich möchte jemanden an meiner Seite haben, der mich die Sprache des Landes lehrt." gab er dann dem wartenden Almaric seine Wünsche kund."

Balian konnte es nicht wissen, aber mit diesem Wunsch hatte er bereits den Wesir für sich eingenommen. Sein Vater hatte all die Jahre nur wenig von der Sprache gelernt und nur das angenommen, was er unbedingt benötigte.

Almaric verneigte sich kurz und ging. Er befolgte gerne die Anweisungen seines Herrn und er wußte, daß auch die Männer dankbar für diese sein würden.

Währendessen wandte sich Balian wieder an den Wesir und bat ihn mit einer Handbewegung, vorzugehen.

„Verzeiht meine Unhöflichkeit, ich hatte Euch noch nicht nach Eurem Namen gefragt." hielt er aber dann den Verwalter nochmals kurz zurück. Und der Verwalter sah ihn an und war über diese Ansprache zutiefst erstaunt.

„Mein Herr, ich bin Latif. Ich war der Verwalter Eures Vaters und bin für das Haus und das Gesinde zuständig. Die Bewirtschaftung des Landes wurde von mir und den Ältesten der Dörfer betreut." Latif blickte ein wenig sorgenvoll drein, weil er wußte, wie schlecht es um das Land bestellt war, dies war augenscheinlich und er hatte im Gesicht seines neuen Herrn nicht ablesen können, wie er darüber dachte. Balian nickte stumm und bedeutete ihm nochmals, vorzugehen.

Er wurde von Latif durch das Haus geführt, das aus zwei Etagen bestand. Die Mauern waren aus getrockneten Lehmziegeln gebaut und schufen im Hausinnern ein angenehmes, nicht zu kühles Klima. Die Wände waren mit Wandbehängen verschönert und die Möbel bestanden aus dunklem, edlem Holz. Die Bemalung an den Holztüren war verwittert, ließ aber dadurch die Schnitzereien und Drechslereien zeitlos erscheinen. Alle Außentüren waren Doppelflügeltüren, die noch durch zusätzliche, durchgehende, an einem Stück gefertigte Läden völlig verschlossen werden konnten. Dies war sinnvoll, wenn ein Sturm den feinen Sand der Wüste durch das Land trieb. Die Räumlichkeiten waren großzügig, und mit feinen Tüchern waren sie gegen Zugluft abgeschirmt. Die Farben waren, wie schon im Haus in Jerusalem, warme Erdtöne, sanftes dunkles Rot und ein sattes Grün.  
Balian spürte hier die Hand einer Frau und er erinnerte sich daran, wie seine geliebte Julie durch Kleinigkeiten sein damaliges tristes Heim in ein warmes und wohliges Zuhause verwandelt hatte. Er spürte in sich nach, was er bei dem Gedanken an die Frau und deren Kind seines Vaters empfand, hatte er doch dieses Glück einer Familie, ob als Kind oder später als Ehemann, selbst nur sehr kurze Zeit erfahren. Aber Balian spürte nichts als die Liebe und Zuneigung in sich zu seinem Vater und so konnte er nicht anders, als auch Achtung und Wärme für dessen Familie zu empfinden. Er würde hier alles so belassen, wie es war und als sein Heim annehmen.

Er war dem Wesir langsam gefolgt, und dieser hatte die ganze Zeit geschwiegen, ihn nur vorsichtig betrachtet, immer darauf bedacht, daß sein neuer Herr ihn nicht für unverschämt ob dieser Begutachtung hielt. Um so mehr war er jetzt geschockt, als Balian ihn darauf ansprach:

„Latif, was geht Euch durch den Kopf, wenn Ihr mich so beobachtet?"

Der Verwalter rang sich die Hände und er verbeugte sich immer wieder. Was sollte er nun sagen? Hatte er sich schon in so kurzer Zeit den Zorn seines Herrn zugezogen?

Aber dann stand sein Herr plötzlich direkt vor ihm und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und zwang ihn, ihm ins Gesicht zu blicken.

„Latif, ich will eine ehrliche Antwort und ich will, daß Ihr mir immer ohne Furcht Eure Gedanken mitteilt. Das Land und die Menschen sind mir fremd. Ich habe kaum etwas von meinem Vater und seinen Freunden erfahren, muß aber die Aufgabe, die mir mein Vater hinterlassen hat, bewältigen. Ich brauche dazu Männer, die keine Angst vor mir haben, sondern mir ehrlich ihre Meinung sagen", sprach Balian ernst zu ihm und seine Hand drückte dazu bestätigend die Schulter des Älteren. Dann mußte er ob des entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruckes von Latif lächeln und dieses Lächeln nahm dem Wesir die Furcht. Der Verwalter sah in die so sanften und warmen Augen seines Herrn, und es beruhigte ihn, daß sie wirklich keinen Zorn zeigten, sondern Verständnis, aber sie forderten auch, denn man hatte den Eindruck, sie könnten einem in die Seele blicken.

Latif nickte und setzte dann an, Balian zu antworten:

„Herr, Euer Vater war ein gerechter Mann, manchmal etwas ungeduldig, aber kein Mann mit Verständnis für das Land. Er war schon lange nicht mehr hier gewesen und es kümmerte ihn nicht, daß die Menschen hier seine Hilfe brauchten, weil das Land ärmer und ärmer wurde."

Der Wesir biß sich fast auf die Zunge, als ihm klar wurde, was er gerade über den Vater seines jungen Herrn gesagt hatte und fügte an:

„Euer Vater hat immer gewissenhaft für die Sicherheit der Pilger und der Menschen, die ihm anvertraut waren, gesorgt, aber...", und da unterbrach ihn Balian.

„Es ist gut Latif, sorgt Euch nicht um das Gesagte, ich weiß bereits um die Stärken und Schwächen meines Vaters. Ihr habt noch nicht meine Frage beantwortet!", forderte Balian ihn erneut auf, seine Ansicht kund zu geben und diesmal sprach der Wesir ohne Furcht aus, was ihm durch den Kopf gegangen war.

„Mein Herr, Ihr tretet nicht so auf, wie man es von den Rittern aus Jerusalem gewöhnt ist. Es scheint fast so, als würdet Ihr Euch selbst in dieser Rolle nicht wohlfühlen und doch strahlt ihr Stärke und" – Latif suchte nach dem richtigen Wort, während Balian zweifelnd eine Augenbraue hochzog – „Führungskraft aus", endlich hatte der Wesir den Begriff gefunden, der es seiner Meinung nach am besten ausdrückte.

Balian schmunzelte. Der Wesir hatte seinen wunden Punkt direkt entdeckt, war aber auch von seiner Ansicht geschmeichelt:

„Danke, Latif, ich bin nicht als Ritter aufgewachsen, vielleicht liegt Euer Eindruck daran", entgegnete deshalb Balian.

„Bitte, führt mich nun in meine persönlichen Räume und sorgt für eine Hilfe beim Entkleiden und für ein Bad. Ich hätte auch gerne eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen, Obst würde genügen." sprach er dann weiter.

Der Verwalter schüttelte ob des Wunsches seines Herrn den Kopf und dachte bei sich:

‚Der Herr hat Hunger, aber würde sich mit Obst begnügen, wo kommen wir denn da hin?'

Er führte Balian in sein Schlafgemach und hatte bereits durch einen Diener nach Bediensteten geschickt, die für solche Zwecke ausgebildet waren. Der Herr hatte normalerweise seine persönlichen Diener hierfür, aber wenn Gäste kamen und sie entsprechende Handreichungen benötigten, durfte dies kein Tolpatsch tun und dadurch die Ehre des Gastgebers beflecken. Deshalb war es jetzt auch kein Problem, fähige Hände für diesen Dienst zu rufen und diese waren auch unmittelbar nach Eintreten des Herrn zur Stelle. Latif entfernte sich derweilen, um zu prüfen, ob alles für das Bad bereit war und in der Küche für ein Mahl zu sorgen. Er fühlte sich froh und beschwingt, hatte er doch, seit er in die Augen seines jungen Herrn gesehen hatte, ein gutes Gefühl für die Zukunft. Er mußte sich eingestehen, daß er den jungen Baron mochte, obwohl er sehr ungewöhnlich in seinem Umgang war. Er bat Allah im Stillen darum, daß dieser Herr Ibelin zu seinem Zuhause machen würde und es nicht so schnell wieder verließ.

Balian unterdessen war in Gedanken versunken und ließ sich fast teilnahmslos den Waffenrock und das Kettenhemd abnehmen. Als er nur noch Hose und Hemd anhatte, wurde er von einem der Diener zum Bad geführt. Balian schickte den Diener fort. Er wollte ein wenig allein sein. Er entkleidete sich rasch ganz und fing an, sich mit dem Wasser aus der bereit gestellten Schüssel und den danebenliegenden Tüchern zu reinigen. Dann stieg er in das angenehm warme Wasser. Das Bad selber, das anders war als das in Jerusalem hatte er kaum betrachtet. Es gingen ihm zu viele andere Gedanken durch den Kopf, die letzten Worte von Tiberias, die zögerlichen Antworten von Almaric und Salem, die Aussage vom Wesir und nicht zuletzt der augenscheinliche Zustand von Ibelin. Er dachte an Frankreich und die Schmiede, den Wahlspruch des Baumeisters, den er in das Holz gebrannt hatte.

_‚Was für ein Mann ist ein Mann, der nicht versucht die Welt zu verbessern'_ und ihm kamen Andrés eindringlichen Worte wieder in den Sinn

_‚Hier beginnt Euer neues Leben und Ihr habt Herz und Verstand genug, um das Leid, das Ihr erfahren habt, in Gutes umzusetzen'. _Ja, er hatte recht, dies war ein Neubeginn und es lag an ihm, etwas daraus zu machen.

Vom Staub befreit, und die vom langen Ritt verkrampften Muskeln wieder entspannt, stieg er aus dem Wasser und griff sich ein Tuch, das bereit lag. Wie von Geisterhand waren sein verschwitztes Hemd und die Hose verschwunden und statt dessen lagen neue Gewänder zum Ankleiden bereit. Balian rief keinen Diener, um sich helfen zu lassen; er war es gewohnt, für sich selbst zu sorgen und mochte es nicht, ständig bedient zu werden. Er zog von den Gewändern nur Hose und Hemd an und trat dann aus dem Bad heraus, das er sich vorher nochmals genau angesehen hatte. Es war nicht nur ein mit schweren Tüchern abgetrennter Bereich im Wohntrakt wie in Jerusalem, sondern ein eigenständiger Raum. Das Bad war sehr geräumig mit einer gemauerten Wanne für eine Person und einem größeren Becken für mehrere Personen. Wände und Becken waren mit kleinen Mosaiksteinen gekachelt und das ganze Bad schimmerte in einem warmen Rot mit blauen Verzierungen an den Wänden. Es waren keine blauen Mosaiksteine, wie Balian bemerkte, sondern gemalte Schriftzeichen. Bevor man in die Becken stieg, konnte man sich auf einem Holzgerüst stehend den Schmutz vom Körper waschen und mit dem Wasser aus bereitstehenden Holztrögen abspülen. Das Wasser floß unter dem Holzgerüst in einem Kanal zusammen und verschwand in einem Abfluß in der Wand. Balian sah, daß das Wasser in den Becken mit Metallriegeln zurückgehalten wurde. Wurde der Riegel entfernt, konnte das Wasser über den Kanal im Boden ebenfalls abfließen. Er empfand die Möglichkeit des Bades inzwischen als sehr angenehm und war entsetzt, wenn er an Frankreich dachte, wie rückständig dort selbst die Adligen waren, denn die Idee des Baumeisters, bei dem er lernte, von einem solchen Bad, war vom Bauherren abgelehnt worden.

Balian ging langsam durch das Haus. Hier und da hielten Diener in ihrer Tätigkeit inne und verbeugten sich vor ihrem neuen Herrn, der sanft lächelte und den Gruß durch ein Kopfnicken zurückgab. Als Balian schon durch einige Räume gewandert war und abermals über die Einrichtung und die Schönheit der ausgewählten Farben staunte, trat Latif auf ihn zu.

„Herr, ich habe ein Mahl für Euch richten lassen, bitte folgt mir", sagte der Wesir und führte den jungen Ritter in einen Raum, in dem um einen runden, wie eine flache Schale geformten Tisch, unzählige Kissen zum Niederlegen und Ruhen verteilt waren. Ein Teller mit einem Reisgericht und Schüsseln mit Gemüse standen auf dem Tisch, und auf einer niedrigen Anrichte war eine Karaffe mit Wein und einem Becher zu sehen. Balian dankte Latif und ließ sich neben dem Tisch nieder. Als der Wesir sich zurückziehen wollte, hielt ihn sein Herr auf:

„Wesir, bitte bleibt und setzt Euch zu mir. Ich habe Fragen an Euch, bevor ich mir das Land besehe."

Der Wesir, noch immer etwas irritiert und aus seinem Gleichgewicht gebracht durch den offenen, persönlichen und direkten Umgang von Balian mit seinen Untergebenen, kam zögernd wieder näher, wagte es aber nicht sich zu setzen, bis ihn Balian, etwas ungehalten, nachdrücklich dazu aufforderte. Latif kam dann sehr schnell dieser Aufforderung nach, hatte er doch die Ungeduld Balians bemerkt. Und bei sich dachte er:

_‚Die Ungeduld hat er von seinem Vater'._

Almaric war mittlerweile, nachdem er seine Familie begrüßt hatte, wie es der Wunsch von Balian war, wieder ins Haus zurückgekehrt. Er hatte von einem Diener erfahren, daß dem Herrn ein Mahl aufgetragen wurde und ging deshalb direkt zu den Räumlichkeiten, wo dies in der Regel geschah. Er war gerade in das Zimmer getreten, aber noch von einem als Windschutz eingesetztem Tuch verdeckt, als sich diese kleine Szene zwischen Latif und seinem Herrn abspielte. Almaric mußte schmunzeln, zum einen, weil es dem Wesir ging, wie ihm selbst in Jerusalem, als er langsam anfing, seinen Herrn kennenzulernen und weil auch ihm Balians Ungeduld aufgefallen war. Sie trat nicht oft in Erscheinung und bislang nur dann, wenn man aus gewohnter Ehrerbietung, die Balian ohnehin für sich nur ungern in Anspruch nahm, seinen Wünschen nur zögerlich nachkam. Almaric machte auf sich aufmerksam, indem er in das Sichtfeld von Balian trat und sein Haupt neigte:

„Mein Herr, es ist alles nach Eurem Wunsch getan. Habt Ihr weitere Befehle?", erklärte sich Almaric und blickte wieder auf. Balian hingegen verblüffte ihn mit einer Gegenfrage:

„Ihr wart nicht lange fort, Almaric. Hat Euch und Eurer Familie diese kurze Zeit nach so langer Abwesenheit genügt?", sprach Balian lächelnd und schaute Almaric dabei mit einem Blick an, der ihn so jung erscheinen ließ, wie er war. Almaric kannte diesen Blick bereits, er sah ihn nur leider viel zu selten und wünschte sich, wie der Wesir, daß Balian hier ein Zuhause finden würde und die Vergangenheit, die scheinbar noch immer schwer auf ihm lastete, hinter sich lassen konnte.

Almaric erwiderte diesen Blick offen und antwortete:

„Nein, mein Herr, genug war es sicher nicht, aber ich werde sie jetzt, da wir wieder _zuhause_ sind" – und er betonte extra dieses Wort und nahm dabei jede Regung von Balian wahr – „jeden Tag sehen und jeden Abend mich wieder in ihren Armen zur Ruhe legen."

Balian hatte, als er die Betonung auf ‚Zuhause' hörte milde gelächelt. Ja, er merkte wohl, wie sehr sich anscheinend alle hier wünschten, daß er sich Ibelin zu seinem Heim machte. Die Menschen hier sehnten sich nach einem Herrn, der für sie da war, und dies wollte Balian auch sein. Aber er konnte dennoch nicht verhindern, daß Almaric und der Wesir die kurze Traurigkeit, die über sein Gesicht ging, wahrnahmen, als sein erster Mann, von der Nähe einer Familie sprach. Der Schmerz über den Verlust seiner eigenen Familie war aus dem Nichts wie ein Hammerschlag wieder da, und er mußte erst einige Male durchatmen, bis er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

Der Wesir blickte Almaric fragend an, wußte er doch nicht, warum sein Herr sich plötzlich so zurückzog, und Almaric schalt sich einen Narren, daß er sich hatte hinreißen lassen, seine Freude über die Nähe seiner Familie in dieser Weise Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„Mein Herr", fing Almaric vorsichtig an, aber Balian winkte ab.

„Es ist gut, Almaric, ich freue mich für dich, wenngleich es mir auch einen Stich ins Herz versetzt, daß mir dieses Glück mit meiner Familie nicht vergönnt ist," beruhigte Balian seinen Soldaten. „Kommt, setzt Euch zu uns, ich möchte einige Fragen zu Ibelin beantwortet haben."

Der Wesir nahm sich unterdessen in Gedanken vor, Almaric später nach der Familie des Herrn zu fragen. Wo war sie? Warum war sie nicht bei ihm? Und warum hörte sich der junge Baron so an, als würde sich daran nie was ändern? Er wußte bereits durch seinen Herrn selbst, daß dieser nicht als Ritter aufgewachsen war. Sollte es sein, daß der Herr vielleicht schon mehr durchgemacht hatte, als man es bei seiner Jugend für möglich hielt? Er wollte in Zukunft sehr genau darauf achten, wie sein Herr reagierte, um Momente wie eben zu vermeiden.

Balian aß bedächtig, er hatte als Kind zu oft hungern müssen, um Essen einfach in sich hineinzuschlingen. Als Schmied war es ihm nicht schlecht gegangen, aber er wußte es zu sehr zu schätzen, was es bedeutete, genügend Mahlzeiten zu haben. Sein Umgang mit Speisen war auch Almaric in Jerusalem schon aufgefallen, und wieder einmal kam es ihm in den Sinn, daß sein Herr schon sehr harte Tage erlebt haben mußte.

Während Balian speiste, schenkte ihm der Wesir von dem Wein ein. Als Almaric das bemerkte, winkte er gleich einem Diener und ließ für seinen Herrn Wasser bringen. Der Wesir wollte protestieren, aber Balian beruhigte ihn und sagte:

„Latif, der Wein ist sicherlich köstlich, aber ich trinke lieber Wasser oder Tee am Tage. Almaric kennt dies bereits von mir. Habt Dank für den Trunk, Latif, und auch Euch, Almaric, für Eure Aufmerksamkeit."

Diesmal hatte es Balian fertiggebracht beide, sowohl den Wesir als auch Almaric, verlegen zu machen. Balian schien in keinster Weise gewillt zu sein, sich das gleiche herrschaftliche Verhalten, wie alle anderen Ritter zu eigen machen zu wollen. Sie waren darüber erfreut, aber auch merkwürdig berührt, denn wie sollten sie sich verhalten, hatten sie doch auch ihren Platz gegenüber ihrem Herrn zu wahren?

Balian bemerkte die Blicke, die sich Latif und Almaric zuwarfen und ein leises Lachen entrang sich seiner Brust und erhellte sein Gesicht, und die Augen der beiden flogen zu ihrem Herrn. Es war das erste Mal, daß Almaric seinen Herrn lachen hörte. Es war das Lachen eines Jungen, fröhlich, als würde er gerade ausgelassen mit Freunden balgen. Leise und doch klangvoll löste es den Knoten in Almarics Brust, den er immer verspürte, wenn er seinen jungen Herrn, dem er bereits nach kurzer Zeit herzlich zugewandt war, ernst und verschlossen fand.

Balian konnte ihre Gedanken auf ihrer Stirn lesen und sprach deshalb nun, in der Absicht, ein für alle Male seine Einstellung zu seiner Stellung klarzustellen, zu seinen Gefolgsmännern:

„Ich bin Euer Herr, aber ich bin nicht als Ritter aufgewachsen. Es gibt viel Lobenswertes an ritterlichem Verhalten, aber genauso gibt es Verhaltensweisen, die ich nicht schätze. Ich habe dies am eigenen Leib erfahren dürfen, weshalb ich es mir nie verzeihen würde, ebenso zu handeln. Hier auf Ibelin mag ich der Erste sein, aber der Erste unter Gleichen. Wenn ich durch Besuch oder andere Begebenheiten, mag es hier oder außerhalb von Ibelin sein, wieder ganz der Baron und Ritter des Königreiches sein muß, dann verlangt es die Situation, daß Ihr Euch entsprechend verhaltet. Ansonsten wünsche ich, daß Ihr Eure Zurückhaltung mir gegenüber als Eurem Herrn, soweit es Euch möglich ist, ablegt. Ihr habt Eure Aufgaben und Euren Dienst, die Ihr wie bisher erfüllen werdet, aber wenn ich mit Euch spreche oder Ihr ein Problem mit mir besprechen wollt, so soll es ohne die ganze Ehrerbietung und Zurückhaltung sein, die Euch zögern läßt."

Diese Aufforderung ging jetzt weit über das hinaus, was Almaric von Balian bereits in Jerusalem gesagt bekommen hatte, und er war tief berührt. Dadurch, daß Balian so handelte, machte er es auch seinen Männern leichter möglich, ihn Dinge zu lehren, die er aufgrund der Tatsache, daß er nicht als Ritter erzogen wurde und zudem in diesem Land noch fremd war, nicht oder nur unzureichend wissen oder beherrschen konnte. Zugleich erreichte er aber auch gerade das Gegenteil von dem, was er wünschte. Seine Männer würden ihn lieben und noch mehr achten, als er bisher allein durch sein Wesen schon erreicht hatte, weil er ihnen selbst Achtung entgegen brachte. Aber dies sagte Almaric ihm nun nicht, und er war sich sicher, daß wenn Balians Einstellung zu allen durchgedrungen war, sie versuchen würden, Balian jeden Wunsch von den Augen abzulesen, obwohl er das, wenn es ihm auffiele, sicher nicht lustig fände.

Während Balian nun noch einen Nachtisch an Obst zu sich nahm, stellte er seine Fragen zu der Wasserversorgung, den Regenfällen, den früheren Anbauten und Ernten. Und was er da zu hören bekam, gefiel ihm, bis auf die Wasserversorgung der Dörfer, überhaupt nicht und ihm wurde klar, daß hier ein gewaltiges Stück Arbeit auf ihn wartete, wenn er erreichen wollte, daß dieses Land wieder Ertrag abwarf und zu einem lebenswerten Zuhause wurde. Er biß nochmals herzhaft in eine geschälte Mandarine und erhob sich.

„Ich will mir das Land ansehen!" rief er nur und war schon, ohne auf Latif und Almaric zu warten, aus dem Zimmer hinaus auf dem Weg ins Freie. Balian verließ das Anwesen durch das Tor und wendete sich der Senke mit den vertrockneten Feldern und den kleinen Palmengruppen zu. Almaric hielt mit langen Schritten mit, während der Wesir schon fast rennen mußte. Während Balian durch die Palmen schritt und sich umsah, erläuterte Almaric ein paar Zahlen zu seinem Besitz:

„Ihr besitzt tausend Morgen Land. Es leben über hundert Familien hier, Juden, Moslems, Christen. Euch gehören zwölf Ochsengespanne", sprach Almaric. Balian war stehen geblieben und Almaric lehnte in seinem Rücken mit einem Arm an einer Palme und blickte Balian interessiert an. Sein junger Herr drehte sich zu ihm um und nickte nur. Dann blickte er erst gen Himmel und fuhr mit seinem Fuß über den staubigen Boden. Er verzog etwas das Gesicht und meinte dann:

„Was wir nicht haben, ist – Wasser!"

Und Almaric nickte bestätigend. Was er aber nicht wissen konnte war, daß Balian bereits im Kopf hatte, wie der dem Abhilfe leisten wollte. Er ging noch weiter über das Land, um sich noch einen genaueren Eindruck zu verschaffen, begleitet von einer Schar neugieriger Bewohner, und zog sich dann für den Nachmittag in das Haus zurück. Er bat Latif um vorhandene Pläne von dem Grund und den Dörfern, sowie dem eigentlichen Anwesen.

Er konnte die Pläne, deren es nicht viele waren, lesen und so feststellen, daß die Brunnen der Dörfer alle in etwa gleich tief und auf gleicher Höhe angelegt waren, was dafür sprach, daß die Senke über genügend Grundwasser liegen mußte und auch nicht so tief danach zu graben war. Am frühen Abend rief er Latif, Almaric und Salem zu sich und besprach mit Ihnen, was er vorhatte. Alle drei sahen ihn mit großen Augen an und der Zweifel stand ihnen deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

‚Wenn es so einfach wäre an Wasser zu kommen, hätten wir es nicht selbst schon längst versucht?' dachten sie alle. Aber jeder für sich mußte sich eingestehen, daß sie an diese Möglichkeit gar nicht gedacht hatten. Zwar hatten die Dörfer Brunnen mit reichlich Wasser, aber daß ein Vergleich ihrer Lage und Tiefe Aufschluß über mögliche Wasseradern unter der Senke gegeben könnte, war ihnen nicht in den Sinn gekommen und der alte Baron hatte nie einen Baumeister für solche Überlegungen und Prüfungen eingestellt. Sie wunderten sich sehr, woher ihr junger Herr dieses Wissen hatte und bereiteten auf Weisung von Balian alles für die Arbeiten am nächsten Tag vor.

Es war früh am Morgen des nächsten Tages, als sich die Männer der Dörfer versammelten

hatten und auf Anweisung von Balian, der einen genauen Plan im Kopf hatte, an verschiedenen Stellen zu graben begannen. Die Älteren unter ihnen schüttelten den Kopf über soviel Unfug, aber im stillen hofften sie alle, daß sie wirklich Wasser finden würden. Dennoch keiner wollte es so recht glauben, und ihr junger Herr schien einfach zu jung zu sein, um sich ein solches Wissen angeeignet haben zu können. Die Arbeit wurde nur kurz vom Morgengebet der Muslime unter ihnen unterbrochen, und dann packten wieder alle mit an. Auch Balian selbst hatte sich eine Axt genommen und arbeitete Seite an Seite mit seinen Soldaten und Bauern, und die Menschen von Ibelin staunten nicht schlecht über ihren jungen Herrn. Der Boden war steinhart gebacken, und es war keine einfache, eher eine schweißtreibende Arbeit. Deshalb versuchten sie, die Zeit bis die Sonne zu unbarmherzig wurde, zu nutzen. Als es dann zu heiß wurde, brach man die Arbeit ab, und nahm sie gegen frühen Abend wieder auf. Es war mühselig, und man war bei den verschiedenen Stellen erst einen halben Klafter tief gekommen. Balian aß eine Mandarine und feuerte die Leute an. Frauen und Kinder hatten sich um die Stellen versammelt und es glich eher einem Volksfest, als der ernsthaften Absicht Brunnen zu errichten. Keiner wollte, daß ihr junger Herr scheiterte und die Arbeit umsonst war, aber es glaubte auch keiner so richtig daran und nur das Vorbild von Balian, der keine Arbeit scheute, ob es nun Wasserholen für die Arbeiter oder selbst graben war, ließ sie weitermachen.

Es war der dritte Tag, an dem sie nun schon gruben. Balian stand selbst in einem der Brunnenschächte, als er von einem Jungen angerufen wurde. Es war Mahid, der Sohn von Salems Schwester. Er hielt einen kleinen Wassersack in der Hand und rief seinen Herrn an:

„Saiijdi, Saiijdi, tud maj!".

Balian hatte entgegen seiner Absicht noch nicht soviel Möglichkeit gehabt, die arabische Sprache zu lernen, aber einige Worte hatte er schon aufgegriffen, konnte sie verstehen und sprechen. Er ließ seine Axt sinken und kletterte auf den Rand des Brunnenschachtes. Er nahm das dargebotene Wasser, und Mahid, sprang mit seiner Axt in die mannshohe Grube und arbeitete dort weiter, wo Balian aufgehört hatte. Balian nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus der Wasserblase und sah sich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen um. Der Wind, der ständig wehte, war unangenehm und trieb einem ständig Sand in die Augen. Balian hoffte sehr, daß sie bald Wasser finden würden und er sich nicht zum Narren gemacht hatte, aber ohne Wasser war dieses Land auf Dauer der Aufgabe anheim gegeben.

Aber auch dieser Tag ging ohne Erfolg zu Ende, und Salem und Almaric beobachteten ihren Herrn besorgt. Balian hatte ebenso hart gearbeitet wie alle, und des Nachts saß er an den Plänen, und prüfte ein um das andere Mal seine Überlegungen. Sie merkten deutlich, wie die Anspannung in ihrem Herrn wuchs und wie er unter dem bisherigen Mißerfolg litt. Es war das erste, was er auf Ibelin in Angriff genommen hatte und es schien so, als würde er schon zu Beginn scheitern.

Die vergangenen Tage hatte Balian aber nicht nur damit zugebracht, bislang unergiebige Löcher graben zu lassen, er war auch für die Sicherheit der Pilgerstraße zuständig, und so war ein Teil der Soldaten immer unterwegs. Auch er selbst ritt jeden Tag mit einem Trupp von zehn Mann nach der Mittagszeit bis zum frühen Abend, wenn die Arbeiten an den Brunnen eingestellt waren, hinaus in das Gebiet um die Pilgerstraße. Er versuchte, sich dadurch einen Überblick und Kenntnisse über seinen Einflußbereich zu verschaffen. Balian gönnte sich keine Ruhe, und das beunruhigte Almaric und Salem noch mehr.

Es war bereits am Nachmittag des vierten Tages, als Salem in einem Brunnenschacht stand und gerade mit der Hand in den Boden griff. Die Grabarbeiten waren leichter geworden, und er wollte die Bodenbeschaffenheit prüfen. Zwischen seinen Fingern hielt er feuchte, lehmige Erde. Er richtete sich auf und zerrieb den lehmigen Klumpen in seiner Hand. Seine Augen leuchteten und auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich ein strahlendes Lachen aus. Endlich, noch ein wenig mehr, und in diesem Schacht würde sich das Wasser sammeln. Es drückte ja jetzt schon an die Oberfläche. Ihr Herr hatte doch recht, es gab Wasser, und wenn dieser Schacht auf Wasser stieß, so würden es die anderen auch bald tun. Einige Kinder schauten ständig neugierig in den Schacht, und jetzt war darunter auch Salems Neffe Mahid. Ihn schickte er zu Balian, aber der Junge reagierte erst überhaupt nicht. Er war völlig fasziniert von dem Wasser, das sich bereits zu Füßen Salems sammelte, und er mußte ihn ein zweites Mal auffordern, zum Herrn zu gehen und ihn zu holen. Mahid sprang auf seine Beine und rannte so schnell, wie er konnte durch die trockenen Felder, an einigen Brunnenarbeiten vorbei bis zur letzten Grabung. Hier stand der Herr, und half gerade dabei, loses Material mit Hilfe von Eimern aus dem Schacht zu heben. Er hatte sich gegen den Wind und den ständigen Sand ein Tuch vor Nase und Mund gebunden und war, nur mit Hemd und Hose bekleidet, ebenso verdreckt und verschwitzt wie jeder andere hier. Hätte man nicht gewußt, daß _er_ der Herr hier war, wäre er als einer von ihnen durchgegangen. Nur seine Gestalt an sich fiel auf. Er war schlank und hoch gewachsen, und die Art, wie er seinen Rücken durchstreckte und dehnte, ließ seine Bewegungen weich und geschmeidig aussehen. Seine schlanken, langen Beine, die schmalen Hüften und seine breiten Schultern ließen seine ganze Gestalt wohl proportioniert und für diese Art der Arbeit viel zu feingliedrig erscheinen. Und dennoch hatte er ohne Rast ebenso gearbeitet wie ein jeder hier, und er hatte sich, auch ohne den bisher gewünschten Erfolg, die Achtung und den Respekt der Menschen Ibelins verdient. Aber Mahid lachte, er mochte den Herrn, und jetzt hatte er wonach er so unermüdlich graben ließ – Wasser.

Mahid rief schon von weitem Balian an, und seine Handbewegungen waren eindeutig eine Aufforderung ihm zu folgen. Balian legte seine Hacke beiseite und lief hinter Mahid her. Seine weiten Schritte waren trotz der harten Arbeit weich und federnd, und er erschien in seinen Bewegungen mehr, wie eine Katze, denn wie ein durchtrainierter Kämpfer. Almaric war der Tumult, den Mahid produzierte, auch aufgefallen, und er war ebenso in die gezeigte Richtung gelaufen und war nur wenige Schritte hinter seinem Herrn. Balian bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Traube von Menschen, die sich inzwischen um den Brunnenschacht von Salem gebildet hatte. Balian befürchtete schon Schlimmes, als er an den Rand kam und sah, daß Salem mit zwei anderen des Dorfes bereits knietief im Wasser stand. Einen Moment war er sprachlos und nur ein Lächeln zeigte seine Freunde, dann meinte er mit einer Handbewegung rund um den Brunnen:

„Gut, befestigt die Wände mit Steinen."

Und sogleich machten sich alle Erwachsenen daran, Steine für die Befestigung heranzuschaffen. Allen konnte man die Freude anmerken. Balian lachte und feuerte die Menschen mit einem frohen „Ijala, ijala", was soviel wie „los, vorwärts" bedeutete an. Das Wasser in diesem Brunnen war nicht nur das notwendige und ersehnte Naß für die Menschen hier in Ibelin, es war auch eine Befreiung von dem Druck, den Balian in den letzten Tagen auf sich gespürt hatte. Er hatte recht gehabt, und hatte sich als neuer junger Herr dieses Landes bewiesen. An diesem Abend ließ sich Balian Zeit mit dem Bad und entspannte sich seit Tagen zum ersten Mal wieder. Als er schließlich das Bad verließ, war eine gute und angenehme Ruhe in ihm. Balian wandte sich in Richtung Terrasse, auf der er Latif gebeten hatte, ein Mahl zu richten, als Almaric zu ihm trat und zum Gruß den Kopf neigte.

„Guten Abend, Almaric, was führt Euch jetzt noch zu mir?", fragte Balian überrascht.

Und Almaric antwortete etwas verlegen:

„Mein Herr, meine Frau und ich wollten Euch fragen, ob Ihr mit uns speisen wollt. Ihr seid jeden Abend alleine und meine Frau meinte, Euch würde Gesellschaft gut tun." Almaric blickte Balian dabei offen an. In den letzten vier Tagen hatte er erkennen können, daß Balian seine Worte am ersten Tag durchaus ernst gemeint hatte und er keine Scheu haben mußte, solange keine Fremden dabei waren, so offen mit ihm zu sprechen. Balian lächelte Almaric an und nickte dann mit dem Kopf.

„Danke, Almaric, die Einladung nehme ich gerne an und ich danke auch der Fürsorge Eurer Frau." und er hieß Almaric mit einer Handbewegung, vorzugehen. Balian ging es so gut, wie schon lange nicht mehr, und seit dem heutigen Tag fühlte er sich mit den Menschen und diesem Land verbunden.

Die darauffolgenden Tage waren damit ausgefüllt, Wasserschöpfvorrichtungen und Wasserführungsrinnen herzustellen und aufzurichten. Diese Arbeit war genauso schwer wie das Graben der Brunnenschächte, aber sie kamen gut voran. In mehr und mehr Schächten stieß man schließlich auf Wasser und in allen begann es, sich nun innerhalb der steinernen Befestigungen zu sammeln. Heute nun, es waren inzwischen fast anderthalb Wochen seit Balians Eintreffen auf Ibelin vergangen, richteten sie das erste Schöpfrad auf. Wasserrinnen aus ausgehöhlten Palmenstämmen waren bereits verlegt, und nun begann das erste Wasser zu fließen. Alle hatten sich um das erste Wasserrad versammelt und warteten auf den großen Augenblick, wo der Herr das Zeichen für das Heben des Sperriegels gab. Balian inspizierte nochmals die gemauerten Wasserauffangbecken und die Rinnen, dann gab er das Zeichen, den Riegel zu entfernen und das bereits aufgestaute Wasser in die Leitungen zu entlassen. Unter dem Jubel der Kinder, der ihm ein Lächeln entlockte, schoß das Wasser nun durch die Rinnen. Und Sidem, Sohn eines Bauern, ließ das kleine Boot, das er gebastelt hatte, auf den Wassern durch die Rinnen tanzen, und alle Kinder waren ganz übermütig. Balian beobachtete diese Szene lachend, und Almaric und Salem freuten sich mit ihrem Herrn, der in den letzten Tagen mehr und mehr aus sich herausgegangen war und einen jungen Mann zeigte, der längst nicht so verschlossen, ernst und undurchdringlich war, wie sie ihn als Erbe seines Vaters und Ritter des Reiches kennengelernt hatten.

Balian war wohl aufgefallen, daß Almaric und Salem wie auch Latif ihn genau beobachtet hatten, und er hatte ihre Sorge um ihn erkannt. Er war ihnen dankbar für die Freundschaft, die sie ihm gaben, wenngleich sie nur bis zu einem gewissen Punkt gehen konnte, weil er vom Recht her ihr Herr und für sie verantwortlich war. Aber er war angekommen. Ibelin war sein neues Zuhause, und er freute sich an dem Wohl der Menschen, die ihm begegneten, und die Menschen dankten ihm seine Fürsorge mit ihrer Freundlichkeit, die ihm so wohl tat. Er erinnerte sich an Frankreich, das Dorf, und die ganz andere Welt, die er erlebt hatte und er war dankbar für die Fügung, die ihn hierher gebracht hatte. Und erst jetzt fiel Balian das Schreiben des Königs wieder ein. Balian mußte schmunzeln, er war sich sicher, daß Tiberias vorausgesehen hatte, daß er sich erst um die Bedürfnisse der Menschen kümmern und dennoch seine Pflicht nicht verletzten würde, bevor er sich mit dem Geheiß des Königs beschäftigen würde. Balian wandte sich wieder der Arbeit zu, das Schreiben konnte auch noch einige Stunden länger warten. Dafür war am Abend noch Zeit genug.

* * *

**Anmerkungen**

**1> **_Bezug zum Film_ Als Balian von den Templern angegriffen wird, befindet er sich an einem Rastplatz mit mehreren gemauerten runden Gebilden, bei einem war eine Hebevorrichtung zu erkennen, so daß man annehmen kann, daß dies ausgetrocknete Brunnen oder Lagerzisternen waren.

**2> **_Bezug zum Film_ Bevor der Trupp in Ibelin an hellichtem Tage eintrifft wird eine kurze Reiterszene bei Anbruch des Tages gezeigt.

**3> **Nach heutigen Maßstäben lag Ibelin ungefähr 75 km von Jerusalem entfernt. Es lag noch nicht im Küstenstreifenbereich, sondern im östlich davon gelegenen Hügelland namens Shefela das zum Bergland des Mt. Seir überleitet. Dieses Bergland mit dem dritthöchsten Berg von 2497 Meter fällt zur Negevwüste, die sich bis ans Rote Meer zieht, ab. (siehe auch topografische Karte im Glossar).

_Bezug zum Film_, man sah deutlich die Bergketten, die in Richtung Jerusalem anstiegen. Jerusalem selbst liegt auf einem Plateau dieser Bergkette in etwa 500 Meter Höhe über dem Meeresspiegel.

**4> **_Bezug zum Film_ Ein möglicher Grund, warum Balian bei den Brunnen alleine unterwegs war. Dies war ein Gebiet, das von seinen Leuten bewacht wurde und daher war hier nicht mit Übergriffen zu rechnen.

**5> **Nach Überlieferungen in Minnegesängen war ein „vollkommener Ritter" derjenige, der nicht nur gemäß Rittereid und Lehnsverpflichtungen lebte, sondern auch bereit war im Sinne christlicher Barmherzigkeit, Bußfertigkeit und Glaubenswerten (s. Parzifal) bereit war, alles für die Nächstenliebe aufzugeben und sich nur seinem Glauben und dem eigenen Gewissen zu unterwerfen.

* * *

Reviews bitte ans Forum oder direkt an mich:

**Glossar kann hier downgeloadet werden: http/rapidshare.de/files/17947832/Glossar.doc **

**Die Kapitelbilder sind unter www. beim Hoster photopucket abgelegt und dort zu finden unter/albums/a310/sabaul/Roman KOH**


	19. Liebe und Gewissen

**_Disclaimer _**

Die Figuren, soweit sie von Drehbuchautor William Monahan eigenständig entwickelt und/oder gegenüber ihren historischen Vorbildern abgeändert wurden, sind geistiges Eigentum von William Monahan und auch die Handlung und Reden, soweit sie sich mit der verfilmten Geschichte decken, gehört William Monahan.

Jede weitere eigenständige Erzählung um die Personen des Geschehens sind meines Geistes und mein Besitz. Mit dieser fiktiven Romanvorlage zum Drehbuch von William Monahans Werk „Kingdom of Heaven" verdiene ich kein Geld und habe sie auch keinem Verlag angeboten.

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitel 15

* * *

**_

**_Liebe und Gewissen_**

Es war nunmehr die dritte Woche seit Ankunft Balians auf Ibelin, in der immer noch an der Wasserversorgung gearbeitet wurde. Für die Menschen des Lehens war es wie ein Wunder, daß erst zwanzig Tage vergangen waren, seit ihr neuer Herr erschienen war. Für sie hatte sich das Leben in Ibelin grundlegend gewandelt. Sie hatten wieder eine Zukunft in ihren Dörfern, sie dankten es ihrem Gott, in welcher Sprache auch immer, und liebten ihren jungen Herrn dafür.

Balian war bei den Arbeiten wie immer mitten unter ihnen und seine Einstellung zu seinem Ritterstand hatte sich, wie Almaric es richtig eingeschätzt hatte, mittlerweile bis zu jedem einzelnen herumgesprochen. Jung und Alt kamen einfach zu ihm und sprachen ihn ohne Scheu an. Sie suchten regelrecht seine Nähe. Almaric und Salem waren meist bei ihm, um ihm, wenn es ihm mal zuviel werden sollte, Ruhe zu verschaffen, aber bislang war er für alle da.

Die Arbeiten an der Wasserversorgung hatten sich inzwischen auf die Felder rund um das Herrenhaus ausgedehnt, und in der Senke selbst wurden bereits Verteilungsgräben zu den Feldern geschaffen und gesichert. Balian hatte schon die ersten Bauern zur Bepflanzung geschickt. Ihm war es wichtig, daß der Wind die Krume nicht weiter davontragen konnte. Dazu war es notwendig, rasch wachsende Pflanzen auszusäen. Er hatte deshalb die Anweisung gegeben, zwischen die Getreidesorten Kräuter zu geben, damit der Boden gehalten wurde. Das bedeutete zwar bei der Ernte einen höheren Aufwand, aber die Ältesten erkannten seine Absicht und nickten anerkennend zu seinem Vorgehen. Balian ließ auch Gräben schaffen, in die ausgehöhlte Baumstämme versenkt wurden. Das Ende dieser Röhren war bis zu den Palmen verlegt und verschlossen, dafür hatten die Stämme selbst gebohrte Löcher, aus denen das Wasser hervorsickern konnte. Balian wollte damit die Palmengruppen mit mehr Wasser versorgen, ohne übermäßig zu verlieren. Aber er selbst hätte, wäre er gefragt worden, zugeben müssen, daß er nicht wußte, ob diese Maßnahme das bringen würde, was er sich erhoffte. Er war auf diese Idee gekommen, weil er seinen Obstgarten in Frankreich auf diese Weise leichter mit Wasser versorgt hatte, als Eimer um Eimer bei Trockenheit auf die Terrasse hinter der Schmiede zu schleppen, wo sie angepflanzt waren. Aber Wurzeln der Obstbäume gingen nicht so tief in den Boden wie die der Palmen, und ob sie das Wasser überhaupt erreichte, wußte er nicht.

Zeitweise war Balian auch wieder als Schmied tätig, denn in den umliegenden Dörfern gab es nur einen alten Mann, der das Schmiedehandwerk beherrschte und nur noch Flickarbeiten bewältigte. Die Schmiede im Anwesen war verwaist, und von Salem hatte Balian erfahren, daß lediglich in regelmäßigen Abständen ein fahrender Schmied vorbeikam und dann blieb, bis alle Arbeiten an den Eisen der Tiere, den Schwertern und in den Dörfern erledigt waren. Balian hatte darüber nur den Kopf geschüttelt und sich selbst an die Arbeit gemacht. Mit der Hilfe von Mahid hatte er das Feuer in der Esche geschürt und mit kraftvollen Schlägen zunächst einen Vorrat an Eisen für die Pferde und Schwertrohlinge gefertigt. Anschließend hatte er sich an die notwendige Herstellung von Ackergeräten und sonstigen nicht mehr zu reparierenden Eisengegenständen gemacht. Er hatte dazu die Ältesten aufgefordert, alle alten und kaputten Eisenteile zusammentragen zu lassen, damit er sie einschmelzen konnte und sie um eine Aufstellung der Dinge gebeten, die benötigt wurden. Die Ältesten, obwohl inzwischen mit der unkomplizierten Art ihres Herrn vertraut, waren dennoch sprachlos. Ihr Respekt und ihre Achtung wuchsen ins Grenzenlose.

Balians Männer hatten über seine Fertigkeiten nicht schlecht gestaunt und waren ihm, wo es ging, zur Hand gegangen. Er hatte zügig und ohne Pause auch in der heißen Mittagszeit gearbeitet und hatte fast drei Tage ununterbrochen von früh morgens bis spät in die Nacht in der Schmiede gestanden. Wegen der Hitze hatte Balian irgendwann sein Hemd abgelegt, und Mahid konnte den geschundenen Rücken seines Herrn sehen. An einem Abend dann hatte er Salem von den Narben auf Balians Rücken berichtet. Salem und Almaric waren daraufhin am nächsten Tag selbst zum Helfen gegangen. Nicht, daß sie ihren Herrn begutachten wollten, aber sie konnten nicht glauben, was sie von Mahid gehört hatten. Almaric erinnerte sich an das Gespräch über Sklaverei, das er mit Balian in Jerusalem hatte. Ihm wurde langsam bewußt, daß sein junger Herr und Freund wahrscheinlich nicht übertrieben hatte, sondern eher, wie es seine Art war, das Leid seines Lebens in Frankreich nur angerissen hatte. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie es in Balian bei dem Thema gearbeitet hatte. Nun konnte er sich vorstellen, warum.

Balians Männer, die, ohne daß er es bemerkt hatte, bereits absolut loyal hinter ihm standen und für ihn in den Tod gegangen wären, erzählten das, was sie von seinem Leben wußten in ihren Familien und diese trugen es zu allen Bewohnern des Dorfes. Die Menschen achteten und schätzten ihren Herrn, sie liebten seine Sanftmut, Fröhlichkeit und Stärke, aber das, was sie nun über ihn wußten, ließ ihren Herrn in ihren Augen verletzlich werden und ein jeder war bemüht, ihn seine Vergangenheit vergessen zu lassen. Almaric hatte das kommen gesehen und er war gespannt, wie Balian darauf regieren würde, daß man ihm jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablas.

Balian, der ohnehin nichts von dem Abstand zwischen sich als Herrn und den Menschen hielt, für die er verantwortlich war, fiel die Veränderung im Benehmen der Bewohner zunächst nicht auf, aber nach und nach wurde doch deutlich, daß sowohl seine Männer, als auch die Dorfbewohner darum bemüht waren, daß er sich wohl fühlte. Wenn er über die Felder oder durch die Dörfer ging, um mit den Ältesten die Arbeiten zu besprechen, war er immer gerne gesehen, wurde gegrüßt und alle hatten ein Lächeln für ihn übrig. Und wiederholt wurde er zum Verweilen eingeladen und mit Früchten und süßem Kaffee verwöhnt. Die Ältesten freuten sich, daß er ihren Rat suchte, und daß er zu ihnen kam und sie nicht zu sich zitierte. In dieser entspannten Atmosphäre wurden auch schwierige Probleme in beiderseitigem Einvernehmen und Vertrauen gelöst, die selbst schon unter dem Vater des jungen Herrn bestanden hatten. Dennoch verloren die Ältesten und die Menschen von Ibelin nicht den Respekt vor Balian als Herrn und achteten seine Entscheidungen, ob es dabei nun um die Bewirtschaftung des Landes oder Streitigkeiten unter den Bewohnern ging. Vieles ging nun Hand in Hand, und die Veränderungen in Ibelin waren bereits nach so kurzer Zeit deutlich zu sehen. Wenn erst die Saat aufgegangen war und auch die baufälligen Häuser wieder hergerichtet waren, würde das Lehen in einem Zustand erscheinen, so Almaric zu Balian, wie er es zeitlebens nicht gekannt hatte. Diese Anerkennung von Almaric bedeutete Balian viel.

Aber auch Balian hatte sich verändert. Almaric und Salem fiel dies am meisten auf. Balian hatte seine Verschlossenheit abgelegt und wenn sie abends von den Feldern kamen, scherzend und lachend, war Balian ihnen nur mehr Freund. Beide genossen dies, kannten sie Balian doch inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, daß er zu seiner alten Stille zurückkehren würde, wenn er wieder als Ritter des Königreiches gefordert war. Noch immer lastete die Ungewißheit auf seinen Schultern, ob er sich auch als Ritter würde bewähren können. Balian empfand seine Ritterschaft weder als gerechtfertigt, noch als bewiesen. Eine Einstellung, die Almaric und Salem am liebsten aus ihrem Freund geprügelt hätten. Aber gerade diese grundehrliche Natur von Balian machte ihn so liebenswert.

Balian hatte sich die ganzen vergangenen Tage ruhigen Gewissens auf die Arbeiten des Lehens konzentrieren können, weil das Schreiben des Königs, das er von Tiberias aus Jerusalem mitbekommen hatte, ihm zum einen aufforderte, wenn nicht sogar befahl, sich um Ibelin zu kümmern. Der König teilte ihm weiter darin mit, daß die Stadtlehen, die Godfreys Vater für den König verwaltet hatte, auch weiterhin zu seinem Lehen gehörten, und mit fähigen, von seinem Vater ausgesuchten Männern, besetzt waren, die in seiner Abwesenheit die Geschäfte führten. Solange hier keine Unregelmäßigkeiten auftragen, sollte Balian sich in erster Linie um Ibelin und die Sicherung der Pilgerroute kümmern. Und trotz der harten Arbeit genoß Balian das Leben hier auf Ibelin. _Er hatte es zu seinem Zuhause gemacht._ Er schmunzelte. Ihm war gerade durch den Kopf geschossen, daß wenn er nicht aufpaßte, er bald kugelrund sein würde, so wie ihn die Dorfbewohner ständig mit Leckereien verwöhnen wollten.

Almaric war dieses stille Vergnügen seines Freundes aufgefallen und er boxte ihn etwas mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite und sah ihn an:

„Was geht Euch gerade durch den Sinn? Ihr macht ein sehr vergnügtes Gesicht.", fragte er ihn.

Balian biß genüßlich in eine Feige, die mit süßem Honig kandiert war, und hielt die andere Hälfte dann etwas von sich und nickte mit dem Kopf in ihre Richtung.

„Ich hatte gerade bei mir gedacht, daß ich bald in keinen Waffenrock mehr passe, wenn mich alle weiterhin mit diesen Leckereien verwöhnen wollen", gab er Almaric zur Antwort.

Almaric fing darauf hin schallend zu lachen an, was Balian nun wieder überraschte, weil er seinen ersten Mann, Vertrauten und Freund noch nie so ausgelassen gesehen hatte. Er zog seine Stirn in Falten und blickte ihn mit strengem, aber nicht ernstgemeintem Blick an. Als Almaric sich endlich wieder gefaßt hatte meinte er nur:

„Wenn Ihr Euch weiterhin so abrackert, können die Bewohner alle Früchte, die sie ernten, in Euch hineinstopfen und Ihr wärt im Gegensatz zu manchem anderen Ritter immer noch ein Leichtgewicht."

Er lachte Balian an und dieser konnte nur lachend den Kopf schütteln. Almaric sah Balian gerne lachen und jeder im Lehen hoffte auf dieses Lachen, denn sie alle wünschten sich, daß ihr Herr glücklich war.

Einige Tage später sollte nahe dem Zuweg zum Haupthaus ein Wasserrad aufgebaut werden. Almaric, Tulan, ein weiterer Mann seines Hauses, und Balian bemühten sich mit Anwohnern, das schwere Rad in die Senkrechte zu bringen und in seiner Halterung zu stabilisieren, als Mahid zu ihm gerannt kam, ihm auf die Schulter klopfte, weil er ihm nicht gleich seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte und ihm dann aufgeregt ihm berichtete, daß Reiter am ersten Dorf vorbei wären und auf das Herrenhaus zukamen. Balian folgte ihm auf den Weg, wo gerade der Trupp, der von zwei Reiterinnen angeführt wurde, seine Tiere zügelte. Die Schabracken und Wimpel der Reiter wiesen die Reiterei als Mitglieder des königlichen Hauses aus und einige Älteste und der Wesir standen etwas abseits und blickten besorgt. Selbst unter dem alten Herrn war es nicht vorgekommen, daß jemand aus der königlichen Familie Ibelin besuchte. Was konnte das nur bedeuten? Latif konnte die Gelassenheit und Ruhe seines Herrn nicht fassen und war völlig entgeistert, daß er gar keine Unterwürfigkeit zeigte. Der Verwalter mußte wieder mal erkennen, daß sein junger Herr so gar nichts mit den Rittern Jerusalems gemein hatte. Aber im Augenblick war er sich nicht sicher, ob er froh oder besorgt darüber sein sollte.

Balian war den Reitern entgegengetreten und stand abwartend vor ihnen. Er ahnte, wer da vor ihm hoch zu Roß saß, dennoch sah er keine Veranlassung in Ehrerbietung auszubrechen. Sybilla hatte Balian beobachtet, wie er zu ihnen herangetreten war. Nur mit Hemd und Hose bekleidet, schmutzig und verschwitzt, strahlte er dennoch eine Souveränität aus, die ihr den Atem nahm. Sie hatte es in Jerusalem nicht mehr ausgehalten und hatte ihren Bruder darum gebeten, nach Ibelin reisen zu dürfen. Sie wußte, das Balduin Balian noch etwas von den Ränken des Hofes fernhalten wollte, aber ihre Sehnsucht nach diesem verschlossenen und faszinierenden Mann ließ sie ungeduldig werden. Balduin hatte gelacht und nur gemeint, sie könne ein wenig für ihn spionieren, denn er wollte auch gerne wissen, was Balian auf Ibelin tat. Er gab ihr sogar noch mit auf den Weg, sich Zeit zu lassen, denn er hatte noch ganz andere Gründe dafür, Sybilla und Balian zusammen zu bringen, als die Verliebtheit seiner Schwester, die aber auch seinen Plänen nicht gerade entgegenspielte. Und so war Sybilla mit einem Troß an Hofstaat nach Ibelin aufgebrochen. Ihr eigentliches Reiseziel war aber für alle Neugierigen Kanaan.

Da Balian keine Anstalten machte sie in das Haus einzuladen, nahm sie ihren Schleier ab und sprach zu ihm:

„Ich bin auf dem Weg nach Kanaan." und sie fügte, weil keine Reaktion von ihm kam, hinzu: „Dort hat Jesus Wasser in Wein verwandelt, aber es wäre ein noch größeres Wunder, Euch in einen Edelmann zu verwandeln."

Jetzt schmunzelte Balian und gab zurück:

„Das ist nicht so schwer. In Frankreich wird man mit ein paar Ellen Seide dazu."

Sybilla lachte auf und forderte dann:

„Ich erwarte Eure Gastfreundschaft."

Balian neigte den Kopf, dachte an Saif und erwiderte:

„Sie sei Euch gewährt."

Dann wandte er sich, ohne Sybilla aus den Augen zu lassen an seinen Wesir.

„Latif!"

Er sprach nur seinen Namen aus und der Wesir hatte, da er ja das Gespräch, über das er sich immer noch wunderte, mitgehört hatte, verstanden und lief vor den Reitern her zum Haus und kümmerte sich um die Gäste und ihre Unterbringung.

Balian blickte dem Troß nach und machte sich so seine Gedanken, was Sybilla hier wollte, denn Kanaan war nicht gerade auf dieser Route gelegen. Aber er mußte sich auch eingestehen, daß er sich freute, sie wiederzusehen. Trotz des hohen Besuches wollte er seine Arbeit nicht unterbrechen. Latif würde sich um alles kümmern, der Hofstaat der Prinzessin würde sich erst einmal einrichten und deshalb wandte er sich wieder dem Aufrichten des Wasserrades zu. Alle, die mitbekommen hatten, was für ein hoher Gast gerade Quartier in Ibelin bezogen hatte, sahen Balian wegen seiner Gleichmut entgeistert an.

Als sie dann endlich das Rad in seiner Aufhängung fixiert hatten, turnte Balian noch oben auf dem Gestänge herum, um seine Stabilität zu prüfen und sicher zu gehen, daß die Verschnürungen mit den Seilen hielten. Als er wieder sicheren Boden unter den Füßen hatte, fühlte er sich beobachtet und wandte seine Augen in Richtung Haus. Auf der Terrasse wurden die schweren hellen Leinentücher zum Schutz vor der Sonne zugezogen.

Im Haus hatte tatsächlich der Hofstaat von Sybilla das Kommando übernommen, und Latif war auf das Eifrigste bemüht, seinem Herrn Ehre zu machen. Für Sybilla war ein Bad gerichtet worden, und nun saß sie eingewickelt in ein großes Leinentuch auf einem Stuhl und hatte ihre Füße noch in einer Wanne mit kühlem Wasser. Es war erquickend, das kühle Wasser immer wieder über die Beine rinnen zu lassen, während ihre Zofe bemüht war, alles für ihr Behagen zu richten. Die Rufe und Kommandos von der Stelle, an der Balian mit seinen Leuten dabei war das Wasserrad aufzurichten, erregten Sybillas Neugierde, und sie trat an das große geöffnete Fenster, dessen, durch Drechslerarbeiten durchbrochenen Türen, nur halb geschlossen waren, und ihr einen Blick nach draußen ermöglichten. Sie erblickte Balian, der gerade von dem Gerüst stieg und sah, wie er sich umdrehte und zum Haus sah, als hätte er ihren Blick gespürt. Sie lächelte darüber, wie er aussah, so gar nicht wie ein Edelmann, und doch hatte er hier bereits viel mehr bewirkt, als selbst sein Vater für dieses Land getan hatte. Ihr waren die Veränderungen nicht entgangen. Sie hatte noch nie in diesem Haus gerastet, aber an Ibelin war sie durch die Pilgerstraße schon wiederholt vorbeigekommen.

Als es Abend wurde, gingen Salem, Almaric und Balian wie schon in den letzten Tagen gemeinsam zurück zum Haus, aber außer einem leisen Flachsen zwischen ihnen war das Beisammensein nicht mehr ganz so ungezwungen. Es war der Moment gekommen, in dem Balian wieder mehr der Baron von Ibelin sein mußte als ihr Freund. Bereits im Laufe des Nachmittags hatten die Freunde gespürt, wie die Anspannung in Balian wuchs, wie er sich wieder zurückzog und seine ungezwungene Fröhlichkeit ablegte. Sie waren ihm nicht böse, wußten sie doch, daß es solche Momente immer wieder geben würde. Es tat ihnen für Balian leid, der sich in der Rolle des Ritters nicht wohl fühlte.

Balian verabschiedete sich von seinen Männern mit einem zaghaften Lächeln und einem Kopfnicken und ging dann ins Herrenhaus, während Almaric und Salem sich zur anderen Seite des Anwesens wandten.

Latif erwartete bereits seinen Herrn und bemerkte auch sofort die Veränderung an ihm. Er verbeugte sich und gab einen kurzen Bericht über den Tag:

„Mein Herr."

Als Balian den förmlichen Ton hörte, verzog er das Gesicht.

„Mein Herr", wiederholte der Wesir, „die Gefolgschaft ihrer Hoheit und die Prinzessin sind wohl untergebracht. Sie erwartet Euch zum Mahl."

Balian nickte nur schweigend und ging in Richtung Bad. Latif folgte ihm, in Erwartung der Wünsche seines Herrn. Balian fragte, ob bereits ein Bad für ihn gerichtet sei und bat Latif, für ihn ein Gewand bereit zu legen. Bei der ersten Frage hatte der Wesir nur genickt und verschwand nun, um die persönlichen Diener Balians zum Bad zu schicken, während er selbst dann ein dem Anlaß entsprechendes Gewand für seinen Herrn heraussuchen wollte.

Als Balian ins Bad trat, war einer seiner Diener bereits anwesend. Er war immer wieder erstaunt darüber, wie es Latif und seine Männer schafften, kaum daß er einen Wunsch geäußert hatte, diesen auch schon zu erfüllen. Er mußte lächeln und er nahm sich fest vor, Almaric auf dieses Phänomen anzusprechen. Er hatte sowieso schon den Eindruck gewonnen, daß alle hier in Ibelin versuchten, ihn zu verhätscheln. Balian war müde und es schmerzten die Muskeln, als hätte er sich heute beim Aufrichten des Wasserrades etwas gezerrt, weshalb er es auch zuließ, daß der Diener ihm beim Entkleiden half. In den letzten Wochen hatte Balian immer selbst sein Bad genommen und die Diener fortgeschickt. Heute ließ er sich ihre Behandlung gefallen, lösten sie doch durch das Abreiben seine Verspannungen. Dann stieg er in das warme Wasser, aber er wußte, daß er sich nicht viel Zeit gönnen konnte. Sein Gast wartete und es wäre unhöflich und respektlos, ihn über Gebühr warten zulassen.

Nach wenigen Minuten im Wasser verließ deshalb Balian auch schon wieder die wohltuende Wärme. Er kleidete sich mit dem an, was Latif ihm hingelegt hatte und schüttelte den Kopf über seinen Wesir. Dieser hatte ihm nicht ein einfaches Gewand hingelegt, wie er es sonst allabendlich trug und es sich bequem machte, sondern dieses Gewand entsprach an Aussehen und Qualität in etwa dem, das er im Palast getragen hatte. Sein Wesir wollte anscheinend unbedingt, daß er im Angesicht der hohen Person seine Stellung vertrat. Er hatte das Gesicht des Wesirs gesehen, als er heute der Prinzessin auf dem Weg gegenübertrat. Der Arme wäre beinahe vor Sorge gestorben. Balian lächelte in sich hinein, atmete tief durch und machte sich auf den Weg in das Zimmer, in dem in der Regel das Mahl gereicht wurde.

Als er den Raum betrat, stand sie auf der Terrasse und blickte auf das Land. Es begann bereits dunkel zu werden, und die ersten Sterne konnte man bereits erkennen. Balian war nicht bewußt sehr leise gewesen, aber sie hatte ihn nicht gehört und so konnte er einige Momente ihre Gestalt im fahl werdenden Tageslicht betrachten. Dann machte er sich bemerkbar, weil er nicht bei seiner Unhöflichkeit, sie zu mustern, ertappt werden wollte. Sie drehte sich um und lächelte ihn an. Ihre Haare fielen in wunderschönen Kaskaden auf ihren Rücken und das Kleid aus mehreren Lagen Seide in roten und warmen Ockertönen umfloß ihre Gestalt. Sie trug kaum Schmuck und war vielmehr die Sybilla, die sie ihm bei ihrem Weg durch den Palast versprochen hatte, als die Prinzessin, als die er sie kennengelernt hatte. Sie war wunderschön und Balian konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr wenden und erst, als sie von der Terrasse auf ihn zukam, erwachte er zu neuem Leben. Balian lächelte verlegen, reichte ihr die Hand, um sie zu ihrem Platz am Tisch zu führen. Er hielt ihre Hand, bis sie zwischen den Kissen halb liegend, halb sitzend bequem Platz genommen hatte. Er nahm ihr gegenüber ebenso Platz und Diener trugen leise und schnell das Mahl auf.

Auf einem gemeinsamen großen Teller, der in die Mitte es Tisches gestellt wurde, war Reis und Huhn, das in zarte Häppchen zerlegt war, angerichtet. Gemüse und Soßen wurden in kleinen Schalen dazugestellt. Wasserschälchen zur Reinigung der Finger wurden ihnen in Reichweite auf kleinen Beistelltischen jeweils an ihrem Platz zur Seite gestellt, und die Karaffe mit Wein stand in Reichweite von Balian auf einem weiteren kleinen Beitisch. Dann zogen sich die Diener zurück und nur einer von ihnen blieb in Rufweite. Sybilla reichte Balian ihren Becher und Balian schenkte dunklen, roten Wein ein und gab ihn ihr mit einem Lächeln zurück. Auch sich selbst goß Balian von dem Wein ein und hob dann seinen Becher zu Ehren seines Gastes.

Beide aßen schweigend. Immer wieder trafen sich ihre Finger auf dem gemeinsamen Teller, und jedes Mal zog Balian scheu seine Hand zurück. Ein Beobachter hätte dies als höfliche Geste dem Gast gegenüber gedeutet, aber Sybilla sah die Scheu in Balians Blick. Sie suchten beide nach Worten und die, sonst um keine Worte verlegene Prinzessin, wußte nicht, wie sie mit Balian sprechen sollte. Er war so verschlossen und seine Augen so unergründlich.

Sybilla hatte sich gerade noch ein Stück Fleisch in den Mund gesteckt und strich sich nun den Saft von den Fingern, in dem sie ganz unbewußt mit ihren Lippen jeden einzelnen Finger umfing und ihn langsam aus dem Mund zog. Es war eine unbewußte, unschuldige Handlung, aber sie strahlte soviel Sinnlichkeit aus, daß Balian völlig fasziniert auf ihre Lippen starrte, um sich dann mit einem leisen Seufzer gewaltsam abzuwenden.

Sybilla war der Seufzer nicht entgangen. Sie blickte Balian mit ihren großen Augen an, hielt ihre Hand hoch, an der sie kurz zuvor noch wie ein Kätzchen geschleckt hatte, und fragte, als er nicht reagierte:

„Was?"

Es hörte sich an, als fühlte sie sich bei irgend etwas ertappt. Balian sah auf seinen Kelch nieder, den er vor sich hielt, und als er sich selbst wieder im Griff hatte, Sybilla in die Augen und antwortete:

„Es scheint, als hätte ich schon eine Ewigkeit keine Frau mehr essen gesehen," und in Gedanken verbesserte er sich:

‚Oder sollte ich lieber sagen ‚so essen gesehen'?', aber nein, er schwieg lieber und ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Sybilla wußte nicht recht, wie sie darauf antworten sollte, sie hatte wohl gemerkt, daß in Balians Worten sehr viel mehr verborgen war, als die reinen Silben ausdrückten und deshalb kam nur eine etwas spöttische Erwiderung über ihre Lippen:

„Ach, wirklich?"

Balian kräuselte ein wenig die seinen und nickte nur. Er blickte abermals auf seinen Kelch und entgegnete nichts weiter. Sybilla wollte diesen ersten Moment, in denen sie sich vorsichtig näherten, nicht einfach verstreichen lassen und so sprach sie einen Gedanken aus, der ihr am Nachmittag, als sie ihn beobachtet hatte, durch den Kopf gegangen war:

„Man hat Euch eine handvoll Staub gegeben und es scheint, als wollt Ihr ein neues Jerusalem errichten." sprach sie halb feststellend, halb fragend aus.

Balian blickte sie überrascht an, diesen Themenwechsel hatte er nicht erwartet, aber er sah, daß es ihr mit dieser Feststellung ernst war. Er wandte sein Gesicht ab und wirkte plötzlich, als würde er weit in die Ferne blicken, und dann kam sanft, warm und aus dem tiefsten Grund seines Herzens:

„Es ist mein Land. Wer wäre ich, wollte ich es nicht verbessern?"

Und als er Sybilla wieder anblickte, glaubte sie bis auf die Seele Balians zu blicken und in dem samtenen Glanz seiner Augen ertrinken zu können.

Sybilla stockte der Atem und sie konnte sich der fast körperlichen Anziehungskraft Balians kaum erwehren. Und dennoch ließen beide diesen Moment verstreichen. Sybilla, weil sie sich scheute, gegenüber Balian so direkt zu sein, wie sie es immer war. Sie hatte Angst, er könne sich vor ihr zurückziehen, war er doch so unnahbar und still, daß sie nicht wußte, ob er für sie mehr empfand, als Achtung und den gebührenden Respekt dem Königshaus gegenüber.

Und Balian? Balian ließ den Moment ziehen, weil er sich trotz aller Anziehungskraft, die diese Frau auf ihn ausübte, ihrer Stellung und der Tatsache, daß sie einen Gemahl hatte, viel zu deutlich bewußt war. Balian erhob sich. Er hielt es für besser, wenn er jetzt ging und er verbeugte sich vor der Prinzessin und wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht. Sybilla hielt ihn nicht zurück. Viel zu sehr war sie mit ihren eigenen Empfindungen in diesem Moment noch beschäftigt.

Balian ging durch die Flure in einen Raum, den er sich von Latif für seine Arbeiten an den Plänen und seine Zeichnungen für die Bauarbeiten hatte herrichten lassen. Er war jetzt viel zu aufgewühlt, als daß er hätte schlafen gehen können, und so wollte er sich ablenken und versuchen, nicht mehr an Sybilla zu denken, die seine Sinne gefangen hielt und sein Herz zum Rasen brachte.

Am nächsten Tag war er schon vor Morgengrauen auf den Beinen und ritt mit seinen Männern auf Patrouille. Er brauchte Abstand zu der Versuchung in seinem Haus. Er hatte die Nacht kaum geschlafen. Immer wieder war Sybilla in seinen Träumen aufgetaucht, er hatte ihre Haut berührt und... war aufgewacht. Es durfte nicht sein, aber sein ganzer Körper schrie danach. Balian wollte ihr aus dem Weg gehen. Er fürchtete, daß er sonst seine Kontrolle verlieren könnte.

Sybilla erwachte am Morgen und war wie gewohnt von ihren Dienern umgeben, die sie verwöhnten und auch der Wesir des Hauses ließ ihr an nichts mangeln, aber Balian kam nicht zum Morgengruß oder zum Morgenmahl, und als sie sich schließlich bei Latif nach ihm erkundigte, getraute sich dieser kaum, ein Wort zu sagen. Erst auf ein aufmunterndes Lächeln von der Prinzessin hin teilte er ihr mit, daß sein Herr bereits vor Morgengrauen mit seinen Männern zur Kontrolle der Pilgerstraße aufgebrochen war. Sybilla fragte sich, ob Balian vor ihr floh oder nur gewohnt seinen Pflichten nachging und fragte deshalb den Wesir nach den Gepflogenheiten des Haushaltes und des Hausherrn. Sie wollte nicht zu deutlich ihr Interesse an Balian zeigen. Und so erfuhr sie von Latif, daß Balian oft vor Morgengrauen aufstand und sich zumeist auf der Dachterrasse wusch und sein Morgenmahl einnahm. Latif berichtete ihr aber auch, daß Balian seine Zeit sehr unterschiedlichen Aufgaben widmete und es nichts Ungewöhnliches war, wenn er an einem Tag sowohl mit seinen Männern auf Patrouille ritt, als auch in der Schmiede oder auf den Feldern stand. Fast täglich trainierten seine Männer den Schwertkampf zu Fuß und zu Pferde und regelmäßig schloß er sich den Übungen an. Des Nachts saß er oft an Plänen und Zeichnungen und bereitete vor, was in den nächsten Tagen auf den Feldern oder in den Dörfern umgesetzt werden sollte. Latif merkte gar nicht, wie er voller Stolz der Prinzessin von seinem jungen Herrn berichtete. Sybilla staunte über die Energie Balians, aber auch darüber, wie sehr er bereits die Herzen der Menschen um ihn herum gewonnen hatte. Ihr war am Vortag der besorgte Blick der Menschen am Wegesrand auch aufgefallen, aber sie hatte auch erkennen könnten, daß es nicht Furcht vor den königlichen Reitern war, den diese Blicke ausdrückten, sondern Sorge um ihren Herrn.

Als der Reitertrupp am Abend wieder nach Ibelin zurückkehrte, hoffte Balian, müde und staubig wie er war, daß die Prinzessin bereits ihr Abendmahl eingenommen und sich zurückgezogen hatte. Er stieg vom Pferd und überließ das Tier einem Bediensteten, der es sogleich in die Stallungen führte. Normalerweise hätte er dies selbst getan, aber solange ein hoher Gast da war, mußte er die Form wahren, und so wandte er sich zum Haus und ging durch die Räume zu seinem Zimmer. Sein persönlicher Diener nahm ihm schweigend seinen Waffenrock und sein Kettenhemd ab und gab seinem Herrn dann mit einer Handbewegung Richtung Bad zu verstehen, daß dieses für ihn gerichtet war. Er wollte sich gerade dorthin begeben, als Latif durch eine andere Türe in Begleitung einer jungen Frau eintrat.

Balian blieb stehen und blickte seinen Wesir fragend an, woraufhin er die junge Frau als die erste Zofe der Prinzessin vorstellte. Balian nickte dem Mädchen freundlich lächeln zu und sie getraute sich zu sprechen:

„Herr, Eure Prinzessin bittet Euch zum Nachtmahl. Sie hat gesehen, daß Ihr eben erst zurückgekehrt seid und Ihr Euch zunächst vom Staub und Schweiß des Tages befreien müßt. Aber sie hofft, Ihr werdet ihr noch ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten."

Balian wußte, daß er sich dieser Einladung nicht entziehen konnte, ohne die Prinzessin zu beleidigen, und so nickte er nur und bat die junge Frau, der Prinzessin sein Kommen so rasch als möglich zuzusagen. Latif und die Zofe verneigten sich und verließen wieder die Gemächer Balians, der sich nun dem Bad zuwandte. Er schickte den Diener fort und wusch sich alleine. Er wollte ein wenig alleine sein und sich für die kommende Versuchung wappnen.

Der Abend verlief wie der davor und auch Tage darauf änderte sich nichts daran. Sybilla und Balian spürten die Anziehung zwischen sich, und waren vor Anspannung kaum in der Lage, normale Konversation zu betreiben. Beide getrauten sich nicht, persönlicher zu werden, Sybilla hatte Angst, Balian würde sich vor Ehrgefühl von ihr ganz zurückziehen, und Balian wahrte eisern den Abstand, weil er sich selbst nicht mehr traute. Er sehnte sich danach, seine Hand auszustrecken, ihr Gesicht zu liebkosen und ihre Lippen zu schmecken, aber er erinnerte sich immer wieder an ihren Stand und ihren Gemahl und erduldete die Folter, die jedes Abendmahl für ihn bedeutete.

Tagsüber floh er ihre Anwesenheit dadurch, daß er immer schon vor Tagesgrauen auf die Felder, in die Schmiede oder mit seinen Männern auf Kontrolle des Reiseweges ging. Almaric, Salem und alle seine Männer merkten seine Anspannung und vermißten seine Ausgelassenheit und sein Lachen. Seit die Prinzessin auf Ibelin war, hatte sich Balian zurückgezogen, mehr noch, als sie ihn in Jerusalem kennengelernt hatten. Sie sorgten sich um ihn, aber sie wußten nicht, wie sie ihm beistehen konnten.

Eines Morgens war er aber später dran, als er wollte. Er stand auf der Dachterrasse und blickte in die aufgehende Sonne und hörte die Morgengebete der Muslime. Er hatte sich an einer Schüssel mit Wasser gewaschen und gerade die Schale ausgeleert, als ihn eine Stimme aus seinen Gedanken schreckte:

„Sie versuchen eins zu sein mit der Gemeinschaft und mit ihrem Gott." sprach die Prinzessin, die wie jeden Morgen auf das Dach gekommen war, in der Hoffnung, Balian anzutreffen. Balian drehte sich um, stellte die Schale zurück auf den Tisch und griff sich sein Hemd. Sybilla hatte seinen Rücken gesehen und war schockiert, ließ sich dies aber nicht anmerken. Aber sie hatte auch die drahtige Gestalt Balians gesehen und dachte nun bei sich, daß er noch schmäler war, als die weiten Hemden, die er trug, vermuten ließen. Sie goß ihm Kaffee ein und süßte ihn, dann reichte sie ihm das Glas, während er noch dabei war, sich das Hemd über die Schultern zu streifen.

„Ihr Gott sagt: ‚Beuge Dich!' Jesus sagt: ‚Entscheide Dich!'", sprach sie weiter.

Balian nahm das Glas, tat einen Schluck und sah sie dann mit leicht seitlich geneigtem Kopf an, bevor er die Frage stellte, die er stellen wollte, seit er ihr begegnet war:

„Habt Ihr Euch für Guy entschieden?"

Und er sah, daß Sybilla das traf, aber nur für einen kurzen Moment. Sie hatte den Kopf gesenkt und leicht geschüttelt, dann sah sie ihn wieder an und erklärte:

„Guy war die Wahl meiner Mutter. Ich war erst fünfzehn."

Beide blickten sich lange und schweigend an. Wieder ließen sie diesen Moment der Vertrautheit verfliegen, und Balian verbeugte sich und wandte sich seiner Arbeit zu. Als er durch das Haus in den Hof ging, wo er heute die Pferde beschlagen wollte, atmete er tief durch. Er spürte, daß sein Widerstand gegen seine eigenen Gefühle zu Sybilla erlahmen begann. Nur zu gerne hätte er sie gerade in die Arme genommen und getröstet, und nur mit enormer Willenskraft hatte er sich zurückgehalten und schließlich diesem unendlich süßen Moment der Nähe gewaltsam ein Ende bereitet.

Balian arbeitete den ganzen Vormittag in der Schmiede und beschlug die Pferde. Das Mittagsmahl ließ er ausfallen und ging auf die Felder. Er suchte die Bewohner auf und freute sich an ihrem Lachen. Er ging durch die Felder in der Senke, die mittlerweile bereits reich mit dem Grün von Gemüse und Kräutern bedeckt waren. Keine Windhose fegte mehr durch die Senke und auch das Klima wurde immer angenehmer. Balian kontrollierte die Wasserleitungen und sprach mit den Bauern der einzelnen Felder. Er trug wie immer nur eine Hose und ein loses Hemd, seine Haare waren offen, und er genoß es, durch die Anpflanzungen zu gehen. Hier und da nahm er Kräuter in die Hand, pflückte einzelne Blätter und roch daran und begutachtete die Bündel an Kohl, die bereits ein Bauer erntete.

Sybilla saß auf der Terrasse und ließ sich von ihrer Zofe die Bemalung ihrer Hände mit Henna nachziehen und beobachtete dabei Balian, wie er sich auf dem Land bewegte. Und ein Lächeln umspielte gedankenverloren ihre Lippen. Balian liebte das Land und die Menschen, für die er verantwortlich war. Er hatte eine natürliche Führungskraft und trotzdem soviel Wärme für die Menschen, daß diese seine Nähe suchten. Als Balian so durch die Felder ging, konnte Sybilla auch seine Statur und seine Bewegungen genau betrachten. Er war kleiner als sein Vater und dennoch präsenter als er. Seine hochgewachsene, schmale Gestalt hatte etwas geschmeidiges, katzenhaftes an sich, aber sie erinnerte sich daran, daß sie ihn beobachtet hatte, wie kraftvoll er den Eisenhammer in der Schmiede auf den Amboß geschlagen hatte und wie ein Auftreffen mit einer solchen Härte, die das Eisen unter seinen Hieben rasch in Form brachte, manch anderem, wuchtig und stark erscheinenden Mann den Hammer aus der Hand gehebelt hätte. Balian war voller Widersprüche und Fragen und sie wollte nicht länger warten, diese zu ergründen.

Nach dem Abendmahl dieses Tages zog Sybilla sich zurück und überließ Balian seinen Gedanken. Dieser erhob sich nach einer Weile und ging in seinen Kartenraum, um weiter an dem Bauplan für eine kleine Moschee, die er den Moslems der Dörfer errichten wollte, zu arbeiten. Es war schon spät und im ganzen Anwesen war es bereits still geworden, als ein Geräusch seine Aufmerksamkeit weckte. Ein Tuch, das sich im Luftzug bewegte, zeigte ihm an, daß jemand den Nebenraum betreten haben mußte. Er stellte das Glas mit dem Pfefferminztee, den er gerade trank, beiseite und lehnte sich zurück in Erwartung wer erschien. Er war nicht erstaunt, die Prinzessin vor sich zu sehen. Er hatte es irgendwie heute erwartet, nein, gewünscht, und er hatte sehr mit sich gerungen, nicht zu ihr zu gehen.

Sybilla blieb mit der Kerze in der Hand stehen und blickte Balian an, wie er ohne Anzeichen einer Überraschung zu ihr aufblickte. Dann sprach sie:

„Was denkt Ihr, warum ich hier bin?"

Balian schob leise den Stuhl zurück, in dem er saß, stand auf und ging zu ihr und blieb so kurz vor ihr stehen, daß sie ihren Kopf zu ihm heben mußte und er ihre sinnlichen Lippen betrachten konnte. Dann antwortete er:

„Ich weiß, daß Ibelin nicht auf dem Weg nach Kanaan liegt." und er zog dabei eine Augenbraue als Unterstreichung seiner Worte nach oben. Er hatte den Kopf leicht schiefgelegt. Seine Worte zeigten ihr, daß er ihr ihre angeblichen Reiseabsichten von Anfang an nicht abgenommen hatte. Spöttisch fragte sie weiter:

„Was wißt Ihr noch, mein Herr?"

Ein Lächeln, das ihm so viel versprach, umspielte ihre Lippen.

„Ich weiß, daß ihr eine Prinzessin seid und ich kein Fürst", antwortete Balian ernst.

„Ihr seid ein Ritter", wollte Sybilla die Bedeutung dieser Aussage schnell vergessen lassen. Und nun sprach Balian auch ihr gegenüber aus, an was er schwer trug:

„Weder verdient, noch erwiesenermaßen." Bei diesen Worten senkte Balian seinen Blick und sein Haupt, aber Sybilla wollte diese Standesdünkel nicht gelten lassen, und so sprach sie während Balian sich immer mehr in ihrem Duft, ihrer Erscheinung und ihrer Stimme verlor:

* * *

**Ab hier eine Variante für PG 18 Rating MA vorhanden zu finden unter Story KOH Variante Rating MA**

* * *

„Ich bin hier, nicht weil ich unkeusch oder gelangweilt bin, sondern" – sie zögerte einen kurzen Moment – „weil es bei uns im Osten heißt: Zwischen zwei Menschen gibt es nur das Licht."

Balian sah sie so intensiv an, daß sie glaubte unter der Glut seiner Augen zu vergehen. Er wagte nicht, irgendwas in diesem Moment zu sagen. Da blies sie als Symbol ihrer Worte die Kerze, die sie noch immer in der Hand zwischen ihnen hielt, aus. Nun war es um Balians Zurückhaltung und Kontrolle geschehen. Sybilla hatte ihn eingeladen, mit ihren Worten gezeigt, daß sie es auch wollte, und daß es ihr Ernst mit ihren Gefühlen für ihn war, egal, was die Konsequenzen sein konnten.

Langsam trat er noch näher an sie heran und griff sanft mit seinen Händen in ihre Haare. Eine Hand löste sich wieder und streichelte sanft ihren Nacken, als sich seine Lippen auf die ihren senkten und ein erst sanfter und scheuer, dann immer intensiverer Kuß ihr den Atem nahm. Ihre Hände glitten über seine Brust und versuchten dann seinen Kaftan von den Schultern zu streifen. Ohne von ihren Lippen zu lassen, half er ihr dabei und zog sie dann noch fester an sich. Schließlich hob er sie auf seine Arme und trug sie hinüber zu seinem Gemach und legte sie auf seinem Bett behutsam nieder. Sein Arm lag um ihre Schulter und eine Hand streichelte sanft an ihrer Hüfte nieder und an ihrem Oberschenkel entlang. Wie sie sich nach diesen Berührungen von ihm gesehnt hatte, nach seiner Zärtlichkeit und seiner Liebe und sie griff in seine Haare und zog ihn zu sich nieder, um sein Gesicht zu liebkosen und seine Lippen zu finden. Und Balian beobachtete ihre Reaktionen auf seine Hände und konnte sich an ihrem schönen Gesicht inmitten ihrer aufgelösten Haare nicht satt sehen. Sybilla griff unter sein Hemd und streichelte seine Brust, und ein Seufzer der Wohltat und des Genusses kam über Balians Lippen. Er hielt mit der Erforschung ihres Körpers durch seine Hände inne und richtete sich auf. Unter dem zärtlichen Blick von Sybilla entledigte er sich seines Hemdes und beugte sich dann wieder zu ihr nieder und küßte sie erneut erst sanft und liebevoll, dann fordernd und unersättlich.

Die Lust wuchs in beiden, aber keiner von ihnen wollte schon die zärtliche Erkundung des Körpers des Geliebten aufgeben und so erlebte Sybilla zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben, wie die Zärtlichkeit einer liebenden Hand ihren Körper zum erschauern brachte. Sie wollte es Balian gleich tun, und ihre Hände glitten sanft, aber mutig über Balian Brust, Rücken bis hin zu seinem Gesäß, wo sie seine Hose, die er noch nicht abgelegt hatte, aufhielt, und sie versuchte die Verschnürungen zu öffnen. Balian hatte ihr schon lange langsam und ohne daß sie es wirklich wahrgenommen hatte, das Kleid von den Schultern gestreift und ihren schlanken Körper aus der Fülle der Seide geschält. Balian ließ nur widerwillig von Sybilla, aber wenn er die Hose ablegen wollte, mußte er sie einen Moment aus seinen Armen lassen. Und während er sich die restlichen Kleider vom Leib streifte, genoß er den Anblick von Sybilla. Ihre dunklen Haare waren auf dem weißen Laken weit verteilt, ihr Körper, alabasterfarben, hob sich wunderschön von der dunklen Seide ihres Umhanges, der nun unter ihr lag, leuchtend ab. Es stockte Balian bei dieser Schönheit der Atem, und Sybilla streckte ihre Arme nach dem Mann, den sie liebte, aus. Keinen Moment länger wollte sie auf ihn warten, und Balian ergab sich in ihre Liebe, schenkte ihr seine ganze Geduld und Zärtlichkeit.

Und für die Beiden wurde diese Nacht zum Traum ihres Lebens und alles um sie herum war verschwunden. Es gab nur noch sie, und der nächste Morgen war noch weit.

* * *

Reviews bitte ans Forum oder direkt an mich: 

**Glossar kann hier downgeloadet werden: http/rapidshare.de/files/17947832/Glossar.doc **

**Die Kapitelbilder sind unter www. beim Hoster photopucket abgelegt und dort zu finden unter/albums/a310/sabaul/Roman KOH**


	20. Traum und Wirklichkeit

**_Disclaimer _**

Die Figuren, soweit sie von Drehbuchautor William Monahan eigenständig entwickelt und/oder gegenüber ihren historischen Vorbildern abgeändert wurden, sind geistiges Eigentum von William Monahan und auch die Handlung und Reden, soweit sie sich mit der verfilmten Geschichte decken, gehört William Monahan.

Jede weitere eigenständige Erzählung um die Personen des Geschehens sind meines Geistes und mein Besitz. Mit dieser fiktiven Romanvorlage zum Drehbuch von William Monahans Werk „Kingdom of Heaven" verdiene ich kein Geld und habe sie auch keinem Verlag angeboten.

_

* * *

_

_Kapitel 16

* * *

_

**_Traum und Wirklichkeit_**

Balian und Sybilla waren glücklich. Sie verdrängten beide die Welt außerhalb Ibelins aus ihren Gedanken und liebten einander in den Nächten, bis sie vor Erschöpfung einschliefen. Tagsüber ging Balian seinen Pflichten nach, aber all seine Sinne sehnten sich nach seiner Prinzessin. Balians Männer und auch die Bewohner von Ibelin bemerkten die Veränderung in Balian. Er öffnete sich wieder und der Ballast, der auf seinen Schultern gelegen hatte, schien verschwunden. Alle freuten sich darüber und sahen die Liebe in Balians Augen, nur Almaric und Salem beobachteten dies mit gemischten Gefühlen. Sie liebten ihren Herrn und gönnten ihm von Herzen sein Glück, aber es war die Prinzessin, eine verheiratete Frau, und ihr Mann würde nach dem Tode Balduins der neue König werden. Die Folgen für Balian waren unausdenkbar, sollte dieser von der Liebe seiner Frau zu Balian erfahren.

Balian hatte den Blick Almarics und Salems wohl bemerkt und wußte, was sie fürchteten. Auch ihm war dies schon oft durch den Kopf gegangen. Er selbst hatte deshalb bis zuletzt gezögert, Sybilla seine ganze Liebe zu schenken. Aber sie hatte ihn und seine Zurückhaltung, seine Bedenken besiegt und all seine Kontrolle hinweggefegt. Sie hatte sich ihm gegeben, und er wollte dieses Geschenk genießen, solange es ging. Aber im Herzen dankte er seinen Männern für ihre Sorge.

_**Guy de Lusignan**_

Guy de Lusignan hatte sich entgegen seiner Behauptung zu Tiberias wieder mit dem Templer de Châtillion getroffen. De Lusignan verbrachte mehrere Wochen bei ihm auf der Burg Kerak und genoß dort die von ihm bevorzugte Gesellschaft. Er machte sich keine Gedanken um seine Frau. Diese Ehe war von der Königinmutter arrangiert worden. Es war nie Liebe im Spiel und diente ihm nur für sein Machtstreben. Wenn der König tot war, würde er die Krone erhalten, das war alles, was ihn interessierte. Und dann hatte er die Macht, alle die hinwegzufegen, die sich im in den Weg gestellt hatten oder es wagten, wie dieser kleine Emporkömmling d'Ibelin, ihn zu ignorieren.

De Châtillion und er planten weitere Angriffe auf Karawanen. Sie wollten einen Krieg mit Salah-al-Din. Sie waren von sich überzeugt, diesen Krieg zu gewinnen und dann noch mehr Land in Besitz nehmen zu können. Und wenn sie Salah-al-Din bezwingen konnten, dann würde die Umklammerung Jerusalems durch moslemisches Gebiet bröckeln und sie könnten die Ungläubigen aus ihren heiligen Stätten jagen.

Guy nippte von seinem Wein und blickte sehr zufrieden. Der König war sterbenskrank und es war abzusehen, wann seine Stunde schlug. Er mußte nur im Hintergrund bleiben und seinen Templerfreund de Châtillion die Drecksarbeit machen lassen. Aber so ab und an war er aus Lust am Töten dabei, wenn eine Karawane ausgelöscht wurde, es durften nur keine Zeugen zurückbleiben, damit Tiberias keinen Beweis für seine Schuld in die Hände bekam. Tiberias, der Statthalter und Vertrauter des Königs, hatte ihn schon lange durchschaut, hatte aber nichts in der Hand gegen ihn und seine Redlichkeit und diese, Guys Ansicht nach dumme Einstellung des Königs, daß jeder vor dem Gesetz gleich sei, verhinderten, daß er etwas gegen ihn unternahm. Er würde das sicherlich anders handhaben, wenn er König war. Diese, in seinen Augen, Schwäche würde er sich nicht erlauben. Und es war ihm gleich, ob bis dahin noch einpaar Templer mehr für seine Taten als Sündenböcke gehängt wurden.

Ein Reiter kam im hohen Tempo auf die Burg zugeritten und de Châtillion und Guy blickten interessiert auf den Ankömmling. Es war einer der Kundschafter, die sie ausgesandt hatten, um Karawanen von Moslems ausfindig zu machen. Der Soldat stieg von seinem Pferd, überließ es den Wachen und eilte hinauf in die Burg zu der Terrasse, auf der sich die hohen Herren befanden. Die Nachricht, die er brachte entsprach ganz den Wünschen der beiden Templer, und Reynald de Châtillion gab den Befehl zur Vorbereitung. Am nächsten Tag wollten sie sich auf den Weg zu dieser Karawane machen und sie in der Wüste Negev aus dem Hinterhalt überfallen. Und während Reynald sich zu seinen Männern begab, um entsprechende Befehle zu erteilen, trank Guy genüßlich seinen Wein.

_**Mittlerweile in Jerusalem**_

Tiberias saß mit dem König zusammen und sie sprachen über die Zukunft von Jerusalem. Balduins Kraft schwand und es war an der Zeit, Überlegungen zur Eindämmung des Schlimmsten, das nicht mehr verhindert werden konnte, vorzunehmen – Guy de Lusignan als König.

„Tiberias, glaubt Ihr, Godfreys Sohn wäre in der Lage, Guy die Stirn zu bieten, wenn er entsprechende Vollmachten zu meinen Lebzeiten erhielte?", fragte der König seinen Freund und Berater. Der Statthalter schwieg zunächst und ließ die Frage im Raum hängen, dann aber äußerte er seine Überlegungen:

„Wenn Ihr ihn als Heerführer der Jerusalemer Wachen einsetzt, kann er zumindest einen Teil der Soldaten für Jerusalem zurückhalten1., wenn Guy in seinen Krieg zieht, Er wird Guy nicht aufhalten können, es sei denn, Guy würde beseitigt, dann wäre Balian der Mann für den Frieden." Und nach einem kurzen Zögern sprach er weiter:

„Ich als Statthalter war Guy auch immer im Wege, und es kann gut sein, daß er mich absetzt, wenn er erst einmal König ist,. Aber ich bin mit meinen Rittern und meinem Besitz auf Zypern eine zu starke Macht, als daß er es wagen könnte, mich beseitigen zu lassen, ganz im Gegensatz zu Balian. Ich fürchte um sein Leben."

Der König nickte schweigend, diesen Gedanken hatte er auch schon gehabt. Das einzige, was er aber auch über seinen Tod hinaus für Balian, den Sohn seines Mentors, tun konnte, war, ihm Ibelin ganz zu überschreiben, das er einst aus Dank Godfrey hatte schenken wollen, der es aber aus Treue zu seinem König, nur als Lehen angenommen hatte. Damit könnte Guy es denen von Ibelin nur noch mit Waffengewalt nehmen, und hier traute er Balian doch zu, sich zu erwehren. Zudem war der junge Ibelin damit kein an das Königreich Jerusalem gebundener Ritter mehr, sondern ein freier Ritter wie Tiberias und konnte sich jederzeit den Plänen des Königs entziehen, ohne daß dieser ihn mit Repressalien unter Druck setzen konnte. Dieser Gedanke behagte Balduin sehr. Aber er dachte auch an seine Schwester. Mit einem eigenen Besitz war Balian mehr als nur ein belehnter Ritter mit dem Titel eines Barons. Er stieg im Stand zu einem freien Baron auf, und war damit in der Lage um sie zu werben, sollte sie eines Tages frei von Guy sein. Balduin dachte etwas sarkastisch über die Lage nach. Den Krieg, den Guy heraufbeschwor, würden sein geliebtes Jerusalem und das Königreich der Toleranz, wie er es sich erträumte, nicht überleben, aber er war sich gewiß, daß nach den Kämpfen seine Schwester so oder so frei sein würde., Wenn Balian dann noch lebte, könnte wenigstens seine geliebte Sybilla das Glück finden, daß er ihr so wünschte. Und zu Tiberias sagte er:

„Laßt eine entsprechende Verfügung aufsetzten, mit der das Lehen Ibelin und die Städte Beirut und Samaria vollständig in den Besitz von Ibelin übergehen.2 Alle Steuern und Einkünfte dieser Städte sind bereits ab dem Tag Christi Geburt dieses Jahres in die Kassen derer von Ibelin zu geben." Dann sah er Tiberias an und lächelte: „Ihr solltet dies Schreiben mehrfach aufsetzen lassen. Es soll an Balian, den Schatzmeister, den Magistraten für die Lehnsverwaltung ebenso gehen, wie an die genannten Städte und ehedem auch nach Frankreich, zur Familie Godfreys. Sollte Balian nach Frankreich zurückkehren müssen, soll er nicht ohne Mittel seiner Familie gegenübertreten."

Tiberias schmunzelte, sein König wollte absolut sicher gehen, daß niemand den Besitz Balian durch vernichten der Schreiben streitig machen konnte. Er nickte und fragte Balduin:

„Soll Balian das Schreiben übersandt werden oder wollt Ihr es ihm selbst geben?"

„Die Freude seine Reaktion zu sehen, will ich mir selbst vorbehalten. Er wird es erhalten, wenn er wieder in Jerusalem weilt." antwortete er und dachte schmunzelnd an seine Schwester, die nun schon seit fünf Wochen in Ibelin verweilte, dessen war er sich sicher.

**_

* * *

_****Ab hier eine Variante für PG 18 Rating MA vorhanden zu finden unter Story KOH Variante Rating MA** **_

* * *

Bittersüßer Abschied _**

Balian und Sibylla verlebten in Ibelin glückliche Tage, aber auch diese Tage mußten einmal zuende gehen. Sibylla hatte es ebenso wie Balian die ganze Zeit verdrängt, aber sie mußte zurück nach Jerusalem, und morgen würde sie abreisen. Sie hatte Balian gedrängt, mit ihr zu kommen, aber er hatte sie nur in den Arm genommen und zärtlich küssend den Kopf geschüttelt. Sie wußte es selbst, daß er nicht mit ihr gehen konnte, sollte ihre Liebe geheim bleiben. Auch hatte er, außer der Sehnsucht nach ihr, keinen plausiblen Grund, sich jetzt in Jerusalem aufzuhalten.

Balian hatte den ganzen Tag auf den Feldern zugebracht. Ibelin hatte sich zu einem grünenden Garten unter der harten Arbeit der Bauern und seiner Hand entwickelt. Die Wasserversorgung klappte hervorragend, das erhoffte Ergebnis der unterirdischen Bewässerung der Palmen war eingetreten und hatte diesen wieder ihre Kraft und grüne Palmwedel beschert. Der Wind hatte aufgrund der brechenden Kraft der Palmen keine Möglichkeit mehr, über die Felder hinwegzufegen, und die Anpflanzungen verhinderten das weitere Abtragen der Erdkrume. Balian war sehr zufrieden, und die Menschen von Ibelin schenkten ihm ihre Freude und ihre Anerkennung. Balian war ein guter Herr, trotz seiner Jugend, aber was die Bewohner von Ibelin vielmehr an ihm liebten war, daß er sich kümmerte und für sie da war.

Am Abend war Balian erschöpft und bedrückt. Daß Sybilla gehen mußte war unausweichlich, aber wieder einmal mußte er die Frau, die er liebte, aus seinen Armen lassen und wußte nicht, ob es eine Zukunft geben würde. Balian ging ins Bad. Wie immer schickte er die persönlichen Diener und Latif fort. Er entkleidete sich und fing an sich mit den bereitgelegten Tüchern und dem Wasser aus einer großen Schale zu waschen. Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch hinter sich. Er drehte sich nicht um, sondern sagte nur:

„Geht! Ich sagte: ‚Ich will nicht gestört werden.'", und rieb sich weiter ab.

Da nahm ihm eine zarte Hand das Tuch aus seinen Fingern und fragte warm:

„Ich auch?" und fing an, seinen Rücken mit sanften Bewegungen zu waschen. Balian stützte sich an der Bank mit den Schüsseln ab und ließ sich Sybillas Behandlung gefallen. Dann drehte er sich langsam zu ihr um, nahm sie in seinen Armen gefangen und küßte sie lange und sehr zärtlich. Schließlich hob er den Kopf und sah sie fragend an, denn es war gefährlich, hier und jetzt zu ihm zu kommen. Sie hatten bislang immer die Form gewahrt und Balian war erst zu Sybilla gegangen, wenn es still im Haus geworden war. Und früh morgens, noch bevor der Tag graute, war Balian bereits auf den Beinen, so daß nie eine Zofe oder ein Bediensteter die beiden Liebenden zusammen ohne den ausreichenden Anstand gesehen hatte. Wenngleich die Liebe in ihren Augen ablesbar war, so war dies noch kein Beweis und sie genossen den Schutz der Nacht.

Sibylla aber umschloß Balians Gesicht mit den Händen und flüsterte nur:

„Ich will keinen Moment verschenken unserer letzten Nacht." und küßte seine Augen, seine Wangen, seine Mundwinkel, und er konnte nicht widerstehen und nahm ihren Mund wieder in seinen Besitz. Er ließ nicht von ihr ab, aber seine Hände streiften ihr Gewand von den Schultern, suchten ihre glatte Haut und den Samt ihres Körpers. Dann hob er sie plötzlich hoch, trug sie zum Becken ließ sie hineingleiten und kam dann zu ihr ins Wasser. Er setzte sich zwischen ihre Beine und begann sie mit einem Tuch sanft abzureiben und mit seiner Hand zu liebkosen. Er zog Sybilla noch näher zu sich heran, küßte ihre Grube unter dem Kehlkopf und ließ seine Hände immer wieder spielerisch über ihren Rücken wandern. Langsam zog er eine Linie mit Küssen von ihrem Kehlkopf bis zum Wasserspiegel, der gerade so ihre Brust umspielte. Er ließ sich langsam rückwärts ins Wasser sinken und zog Sybilla, die seine Lippen suchte, mit. Sanft hielt er sie in den Armen und stützte ihre Seite, damit sie bequem auf ihm liegen konnte und er so in den Genuß ihrer Zartheit und ihres schönen, schlanken Körpers auf seiner Haut kam. Das Wasser war wie eine schützende Decke um sie herum. Balian drehte seinen Kopf so, daß er ihre Lippen wieder finden konnte und streichelte mit seiner Hand Sybilla eine nasse Locke aus dem Gesicht, während er ihr fordernd und zugleich zärtlich einen Kuß stahl.

Seine freie Hand unterdessen fuhr ihr behutsam über ihre Brust und langsam über ihren straffen Bauch zu dem Haarnest, das ihre Weiblichkeit umkränzte. Sanft neckte er sie mit seinen Fingern und ließ sie wohlige Schauer erleiden, während er ein um das andere Mal ihren Mund mit seinen Küssen gefangennahm und sie kaum zu Atem kommen ließ. Sybilla wollte Balian in gleicher Weise verwöhnen, und erkundete seinen Körper, aber Balian hielt ihre Hand fest und ließ es nicht zu, daß sie ihn ebenso erregte, wie er sie. Statt dessen stand er aus dem kalt gewordenen Wasser auf, nahm sie auf seine starken Arme und trat aus dem Wasser. Er stellte sie sanft auf den Boden, nahm das bereitgelegte Tuch, wickelte seine Liebe darin ein und legte seine Arme fest um sie. Noch einmal küßte er sie liebevoll, dann hob er Sybillas Kleider auf und legte ihr das Gewand, das er zuvor von ihren Schultern gestreift, hatte wieder an.

„Du mußt gehen", flüsterte er ihr warm ins Ohr und küßte sanft ihre Schläfe. „Ich werde kommen, hab Geduld."

Damit drehte er sie Richtung Türe und schickte sie in ihre Gemächer. Sybilla streifte nochmals flüchtig seine Lippen mit den ihren und zog einen Schmollmund, aber er hatte recht, und so ging sie, ungesehen, wie sie kam. Balian hatte seine ganze Zurückhaltung aufbringen müssen, ihrer Versuchung zu widerstehen, aber das Wasserspiel hatte ihn mehr erregt, als es im Moment für ihn gut war und nur das Wasser hatte seinen Zustand verborgen.

Er goß sich das kalte Wasser, das sich noch in einem Krug befand, über Kopf und Körper und trocknete sich dann mit dem Handtuch ab, in das er kurz zuvor noch Sybilla eingewickelt hatte. Dann kleidete er sich mit dem Gewand an, das er diesmal sich aus seinem Zimmer mitgenommen hatte. Nur diese Tatsache, daß Latif gesehen hatte, wie er die Kleidungsstücke nahm, verdankten Balian und Sybilla, daß ihr Liebesspiel unentdeckt geblieben war, denn es war Latif, der allabendlich die verschmutzten Kleider holte und ihm neue auf den Stuhl neben der Türe legte, während Balian badete. Balian war sich sehr wohl der Gefahr bewußt, in der sie beide gewesen waren.

Langsam ging er in sein Zimmer und legte sich einen Moment aufs Bett. Er wollte Sybilla noch genügend Zeit geben sich zu richten, um dann mit ihm, wie jeden Abend, das Abendmahl im Zimmer an der Terrasse einzunehmen. Erst wenn es wieder ganz still im Haus geworden war, würde er Sybilla in ihre Gemächer folgen und würde sie wieder in seinen Armen halten, bis der Morgen seine ersten Strahlen über dem Firmament ausschickte und diesmal von Ihrem Abschied kündete.

_**Der Anfang vom Ende**_

Während dieser Tage, an denen Sybilla sich nach Balian sehnte und von dem Glück in seinen Armen in der Nacht träumte, schien eben dieses Glück eine Karawane verlassen zu haben. Unweit der Bergausläufer hin zur Negev-Wüste in Richtung „Totes Meer" überfielen Templer unter Führung vom Ritter de Châtillion eine Karawane, die sich auf dem Weg nach Gaza befand. Der Herr dieser Karawane war jener moslemische Zeuge, der Reynald bereits einmal bei Tiberias angezeigt hatte, und der Ritter war nur deshalb der Anklage entgangen, weil Aussage gegen Aussage stand und es keinen weiteren Beweis gab. Sie hatten ganz bewußt diese Karawane ausgesucht. Der Templer hatte noch eine Rechnung mit dem Moslem offen. Und Guy de Lusignan nahm die Gelegenheit wahr und tat, was er am liebsten tat, er tötete Andersgläubige und zerstörte damit Stück um Stück die Hoffnung auf dauerhaften Frieden, dem der kranke König Balduin nachhing.

Dieser schändliche Akt blieb nicht verborgen und in einer großen Ratssitzung in Jerusalem stritten die Parteien der gemäßigten Königstreuen gegen die Templer und Priester. Die Templer redeten sich frech darauf hinaus, daß die Karawane ein Heerzug war, die heiligen Stätten der Christen zu schänden. Die Debatte wurde hitzig und von vielen Zwischenrufen aus den Reihen der Ritter unterbrochen, zwischen Guy de Lusignan und Tiberias geführt. Guy ließ keine Gelegenheit aus, Tiberias und seine Einstellung zu den Moslems lächerlich zu machen, während der Statthalter auf die Gefährlichkeit ihres Handelns hinwies und versuchte, die Kraft von Salah-al-Dins Heer deutlich zu machen. Aber der Großmeister der Templer putschte die Ritter mit dem Kreuzzugsruf des Papstes auf: „Gott will es!" Und er bezichtigte Tiberias der Blasphemie, wenn dieser behaupten wolle, ein Heer Gottes könnte von Ungläubigen geschlagen werden.

Tiberias konnte darauf nichts mehr antworten, weil dieser Überheblichkeit, keine Erwiderung beikam, ohne daß er sich der Ketzerei schuldig machte, auch wenn sie noch so vernünftig war. Und André, der unter den Rittern saß, bedauerte seinen Freund. Sie beide hatten schon zu oft miterlebt, welches Grauen mordlüsterne Ritter im Namen des Herrn verübten und wie wenig man gegen die Fanatie dieser Menschen ausrichten konnte.

Der König hatte die ganze Zeit schweigend dem Disput gelauscht, bekam aber nun durch einen Ritter eine Nachricht mit dem Siegel eines Fürsten, dessen Lehen in der Nähe des Jordan lag. Er öffnete das Schreiben und las unbemerkt von denen, die sich noch immer stritten, die Zeilen. Als Tiberias resigniert sich an den König wandte, hob dieser die Hand und verkündete müde:

„Salah-al-Din hat den Jordan überquert – mit zweihunderttausend Mann."

Tiberias stieß ein Zischen aus und sprach dann in Richtung von Guy:

„Zuerst wird er auf Kerak3 marschieren."

Dann wandte er sich an den König, aber dieser hatte bereits seine Hand gehoben und gebot allen zu schweigen. Dann erhob er sich und Tiberias trat auf seinen Wink hin ganz nahe an ihn heran. Leise sprach der König zu seinem Statthalter:

„Wir müssen Salah-al-Din vor Kerak erreichen. Ich werde die Truppen führen."

Aber Tiberias wandte ein:

„Wenn Ihr reist, wird das Euer Tod sein."

Doch der König ging darauf nicht ein, sondern gab ihm den Auftrag:

„Schickt nach Balian, er soll die Menschen schützen."

Dann richtete sich der König auf und blickte auf die abwartenden Ritter und mit dem Befehl des Königs brach ein Tumult aus:

„Versammelt das Heer!"

Guy de Lusignan konnte sich beinahe ein freudiges und überhebliches Gesicht nicht verkneifen. Sehr zufrieden blickte er den Großmeister der Templer an. Endlich, endlich hatte er sein Ziel erreicht.

Es war die dritte Stunde nach Sonnenaufgang, als Balian Sybilla zu ihrem Pferd geleitete und ihr half, aufzusteigen. Ihr Gefolge wartete schon und es war Zeit, Abschied zu nehmen. Balian blickte zu der Frau auf, die er von ganzem Herzen liebte, aber nun wieder gehen lassen mußte. Was die Zukunft für sie bereit, hielt war fraglich. Für kurze Zeit hatten sie vergessen, daß sie die Prinzessin von Jerusalem und verheiratet war. Wenn Balduin tot war, würde ihr Gemahl König werden, für die Liebe zwischen ihnen war dies der Untergang.

Sybilla beugte sich von ihrem Pferd nieder und griff nach der Kette, die sie Balian geschenkt hatte. Sie nahm diese und hauchte einen Kuß auf den Anhänger. Balian blickt sanft und zärtlich zu ihr und Sybilla faßte in wenigen Worten Balians ganze Fragen an die Zukunft zusammen:

„Was wird aus uns werden?"

Und Balian antwortete aus dem tiefsten Empfinden um das Recht dieser Zeit:

„Das werden die Menschen entscheiden, wie es die Menschen immer entscheiden."

Und er wußte wohl, daß es keine Zukunft für sie geben würde, wie es in den Augen der Menschen und vor dem Recht zwischen einem Ritter und einer Prinzessin keinen Weg gab, ebensowenig wie zwischen einer verheirateten Frau und einem anderen Mann.

In diesem Moment kam ein Reiter vor den Toren Ibelins an, halb tot und sein Pferd fast zu Schanden geritten, brachte er Nachricht und Befehl vom König. Almaric war zu dem Reiter geeilt, der von einem Wächter gehalten und sein Pferd von einem zweiten fortgeführt wurde. Dann ging Almaric mit der Nachricht zu seinem Herrn.

„Der König ist auf dem Weg nach Kerak."

Balian blickte Almaric und Salem an, mit einem Wink gab er ihnen zu verstehen, daß sie sich im Haus über den genauen Befehl des Königs unterhalten würden. Balian bat Sybilla, nun nach Jerusalem zurückzukehren, aber sie weigerte sich:

„Mein Bruder reist nach Kerak. Dies könnte sein Ende bedeuten. Ich werde mit Euch kommen, um meinem Bruder beizustehen."

Balian wollte noch etwas dagegen sagen, aber er sah die Entschlossenheit in Sybillas Gesicht und in diesem Moment hatte sie die Gegenwart wieder eingeholt. Sybilla war wieder ganz die Prinzessin, die keinen Widerspruch duldete und von Rittern des Königreiches erwartete, daß sie sich fügten und ihren Befehlen gehorchten. Balian nickte nur stumm und verschloß sich, um niemanden den Schmerz, den er im Herzen fühlte sehen zu lassen. Aber Almaric und Salem kannten Balian inzwischen zu gut und sahen an der ganzen Spannung seines Körpers das Leid, das er empfand, aber sie konnten ihm nicht helfen.

Noch am selben Tag brach Balian mit seinen Männern und dem Gefolge der Prinzessin in Richtung Kerak auf. Von Balians hundert Soldaten waren fünfzehn in Jerusalem geblieben, die in regelmäßigen Abständen ausgetauscht wurden, weitere zehn Männer ließ Balian auf Ibelin zurück, damit diese für die Sicherheit sorgten. Fünf seiner Männer waren seit dem Morgen bereits auf Patrouille unterwegs, so daß Balian ein Trupp von siebzig Männern für die Sicherheit der Menschen von Kerak ins Feld führte. Der König hatte in seiner Botschaft mitgeteilt, daß er aufgrund der Rücksichtslosigkeit Reynald de Châtillions befürchtete, daß die Menschen aus den Dörfern um Kerak dem Angriff Salah-al-Dins schutzlos ausgeliefert sein würden und bat Balian, sie zu schützen. Balduin _bat _Balian darum, er befahl es nicht. Er war sich sicher, daß der junge Ibelin auch ohne die harten Worte eines Befehles diesem Wunsch nachkommen würde, denn er fühlte sich zutiefst an seinen Eid als Ritter gebunden.

Sie nahmen genügend Wasser mit und wählten den kürzestmöglichen Weg, ohne wie der Bote, der die Nachricht gebracht hatte, ihre Tiere oder sich selbst zu zermürben. Es hatte wenig Sinn, wenn sie Zeit sparten, aber dann nicht mehr zu einem Kampf in der Lage waren. Aber was sie bei Kerak erwartete, wußten sie nicht. Balduin hatte in seiner Nachricht nicht mitgeteilt, wie groß das Heer Salah-al-Dins war. Und so ritten sie mit kurzen Pausen für die Pferde über den Mittag hinweg bis weit in den Abend. Es war fast schon ganz dunkel, als sie endlich Lager aufschlugen. Es wurde nur ein dürftiges Lager und selbst die Prinzessin mußte sich mit Decken als Lager auf dem Boden begnügen. Aber Sybilla beschwerte sich nicht, war ihr doch die Dringlichkeit ihres Auftrages bewußt. Es schmerzte sie nur, wie sich Balian vor ihr zurückgezogen hatte. Er wollte sie in Sicherheit in Jerusalem wissen, aber sie konnte ihn nicht verlassen und selbst in der Angst verweilen, daß ihm vor Kerak etwas geschehen könnte. Ihr Bruder war für sie nur eine Ausrede, aber sie mußte als Herrin zu Balian sprechen, damit er seinen Widerstand gegen ihren Wunsch aufgab. Wie sehr das Balian geschmerzt hatte, konnte sie in seinen Augen sehen. Und sie wußte instinktiv, daß sie gegenüber Balian nie wieder würde so handeln dürfen, wollte sie nicht, daß er seine Liebe ob ihres Rangunterschiedes in seinem Herzen für immer verschloß.

* * *

**Anmerkungen**

**1> **_Bezug zum Film_ Im Verteidigungskampf Jerusalems sieht man die Farben und Wappen der Jerusalemer Garde, aber im Verhältnis zu wenige und keine Ritter.

**2> **Eine kleine Hintertüre, damit eine mögliche Basis bei einem Nachfolgeroman vorhanden ist.

**3> **_Bezug zum Film_ Hier liegt zwischen Film, Skript und realen örtlichen Begebenheiten eine Diskrepanz vor, die nicht wirklich gelöst werden kann. Näheres im Glossar

* * *

Reviews bitte ans Forum oder direkt an mich: 

**Glossar kann hier downgeloadet werden: http/rapidshare.de/files/17947832/Glossar.doc **

**Die Kapitelbilder sind unter www. beim Hoster photopucket abgelegt und dort zu finden unter/albums/a310/sabaul/Roman KOH**


	21. SalahalDin

**_Disclaimer _**

Die Figuren, soweit sie von Drehbuchautor William Monahan eigenständig entwickelt und/oder gegenüber ihren historischen Vorbildern abgeändert wurden, sind geistiges Eigentum von William Monahan und auch die Handlung und Reden, soweit sie sich mit der verfilmten Geschichte decken, gehört William Monahan.

Jede weitere eigenständige Erzählung um die Personen des Geschehens sind meines Geistes und mein Besitz. Mit dieser fiktiven Romanvorlage zum Drehbuch von William Monahans Werk „Kingdom of Heaven" verdiene ich kein Geld und habe sie auch keinem Verlag angeboten.

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitel 17

* * *

**_

**_Salah-al-Din_**

Sie waren fünf Tage harten Rittes unterwegs und dennoch hatte Balian durch stetes, aber nicht zu hohes Tempo und häufige kurze Raste oder Phasen, in denen sie die Pferde führten, dafür gesorgt, daß zwar angestrengte, aber nicht erschöpfte Männer Kerak erreichten und auch die Tiere noch ausgeruht genug waren. Sie erreichten Kerak zu einem Zeitpunkt, an dem die Menschen bereits in panischer Flucht vor der Ankunft Salah-al-Dins Heer waren. Balian konnte nirgends um die Burg Kerak Ritter oder Soldaten sehen, die den Menschen halfen und Unwille machte sich in ihm breit. Almaric lenkte sein Pferd an Balians Seite und machte ihn auf eine Reiterschar in der Ferne aufmerksam:

„Reiter von Salah-al-Din. Sie sind gekommen, um die Burg einzuschließen."

Balian blickte in die gezeigte Richtung. Almaric hatte mit seiner Vermutung wohl recht, denn aus der langgestreckten Reiterkette war nur eine Folgerung möglich. Balian atmete tief durch. Jetzt mußte er sich als Ritter beweisen und seinen Männern Führer und Vorbild sein. Das war der Moment, der schwer auf seinen Schultern gelastet hatte, seit sein Vater ihn zum Ritter geschlagen hatte. Würde er sich bewähren? Würde sich nun zeigen, daß er den Ritterschlag verdiente, oder würde er im Kampf versagen und ihn sein Mut verlassen?

Balian dachte zurück an den Kampf im Wald an der Seite seines Vaters und dessen Männer. Er hatte schon im Kampf getötet, aber damals war es schierer Überlebenswille gewesen, und er hatte nur für sich allein, ohne Verantwortung für andere, gekämpft. Hier und heute würde er seine Männer in diesen Kampf führen, und jedes Leben war ihm anvertraut. Jeder der starb, starb letztlich auch durch ihn. Und wenn sie kämpften, war es möglich, daß er sah, wie seine Männer, seine Freunde, um ihn herum fielen. Das war die Angst, die Balian tief in sich spürte, das war es, warum sich Balian fürchtete, zu versagen. Diese Gedanken waren in nur wenigen Augenblicken durch seinen Kopf gegangen, dann schob er sie entschlossen beiseite und wandte sich an die Prinzessin:

„Ihr begebt Euch nun besser in die Burg", empfahl er ihr, hätte aber auch keine Widerrede geduldet.

Sybilla sah ihm noch einmal tief in die Augen. Sie sah, daß Balian sich innerlich auf den Kampf vorbereitete und wußte, daß sie ihn nun mit ihren Gefühlen und ihrer Angst um ihn nicht belasten durfte. Sie nickte kurz, gab dann ihrem Gefolge den Befehl zum Anreiten und machte sich gleich der Flüchtenden auf den Weg zur Burg, die auf einer Anhöhe mitten in einer Ebene stand und so alles kontrollierte und überblickte. Die Feste wirkt schwer und dunkel, aber in ihrer Massigkeit war sie nun ein willkommener Hort für alle, die Schutz suchten. Nachdem die Prinzessin mit ihren Reitern an ihrem Zug vorbei war, trabte Balian an und ritt mit seinen Männern hinaus auf die Ebene, den Reiterscharen Salah-al-Dins entgegen und hielt erst wieder sein Pferd an, als er eine Gruppe Brunnen hinter sich gelassen hatten.

Balian zügelte sein Pferd und sah sich um. Unzählige Menschen waren noch mit der wenigen Habe, die sie tragen konnten, auf dem Weg zur Burg und die Reiter kamen immer näher. Er und seine Männer würden kämpfen müssen, um diesen Menschen Zeit zu verschaffen. In diesem Augenblick hatte sie ein Bote aus der Burg eingeholt. Er trug das Wappen der Templer, war gerüstet, trug aber keinen Helm. Er ritt die lange Reihe der Soldaten Ibelins ab und rief dabei immer wieder

„Mein Herr Balian! Mein Herr Balian!"

Balian bewegte sein Roß einige Schritte nach vorne, um sich dem Reiter zu erkennen zu geben. Dieser hielt, nun wissend, wen er anzusprechen hatte, sein Tier bei ihm und brachte ihm die Botschaft:

„Mein Herr Balian, mein Herr Reynald bittet Euch, Euer Heer in die Burg zu führen." Er blickte den jungen Ritter von Ibelin erwartungsvoll an.

Balian aber antwortete:

„Nein danke, wenn ich das tue, werden diese Menschen ohne Schutz sein. Wir werden die Reiter Salah-al-Dins solange aufhalten, bis der König eintrifft."

Dies war eine fromme Vorstellung, das wußte er bei der Größe der Reiterei, die auf sie zukam, aber was anderes konnte er schon tun oder sagen? Der Bote nickte schweigend, blickte ihn aber voller Achtung an und erwiderte, bevor er sich wieder auf den Weg in die Burg machte:

„Wie Ihr wünscht." und neigte zum Abschied den Kopf in Balians Richtung.

Nachdem der Bote fort war, lenkte Almaric sein Pferd aus den Reihen der Reiter an Balians Seite und meinte nur:

„Wir können sie nicht angreifen und überleben."

Dieser Gedanke war auch in Balian schon gereift. Er wollte seine Männer nicht in einen aussichtslosen Kampf führen, auch wenn es für ihn keinen anderen Weg gab, und so fragte er Almaric:

„Werdet Ihr mir zur Seite stehen?", und in seiner Stimme war seine Bitte, aber auch sein Anerbieten an die Männer, zu hören, sich ihren Weg selber zu suchen. Almaric lächelte, da war er wieder, der Balian, der sich mehr um die Menschen sorgte, die ihm anvertraut waren, als um sich selbst, und er erwiderte mit Inbrunst und nickte dazu mit dem Kopf: „Ja, _mein Herr_."

Balian blickte ihn noch einmal an und zog dann sein Schwert. Er hielt es einen Moment in Ehrerbietung vor sich, bat seinen Vater um Kraft und küßte das Schwert als Zeichen des Kreuzes, das es in seiner Form darstellen konnte. Dann hob er es hoch über seinen Kopf und trabte an, seine Männer folgten ihm geschlossen. Balian legte während des Rittes der Annäherung an die Feinde das Schwert scheinbar lässig an seine Schulter, wie es auch schon sein Vater getan hatte, und einmal mehr war er ihm ähnlicher in seinem Gebaren und seinem Handeln, als ihm selbst bewußt war.

Sybilla, inzwischen in der Burg eingeritten, wurde von dem feisten Ritter Reynald empfangen, der es nicht nötig befand, seine Männer zum Schutz der Menschen auszuschicken, deren Steuern seinen Reichtum erst ermöglichten. Er führte sie auf eine Terrasse im zweiten Burgring, hoch über der ersten Festungsmauer, von wo aus man die Ebene und das Schauspiel, das sich ihnen darbot, beobachten konnte. Als Sybilla nun sah, welcher Übermacht die Männer Balians gegenübertraten, krampfte sich ihr Herz zusammen. Balian stellte sich mit seinen Männern den Reitern Salah-al-Dins, um den Rückzug der Hilflosen zu sichern, die von dem Ritter Stich gelassen wurden, der als Herr dieses Lehens zu ihrem Schutz verpflichtet gewesen wäre. Ihr wurde bewußt, daß Balian keine Chance haben würde, und daß sie nun, wo sie unbedingt mit hierher kommen wollte, seinen Tod würde mitansehen müssen. Und wäre Sybilla nicht eine Prinzessin gewesen, die es gelernt hatte ihre Gefühle vor der Öffentlichkeit zu verbergen, sie wäre in diesem Moment in die Räumlichkeiten der Burg geflohen, um sich diesem Entsetzen zu entziehen.

Balian und seine Männer hatten inzwischen ihre Pferde zu einem scharfen Galopp angetrieben, um noch mehr Abstand zur Burg zu erreichen, bevor sie auf die moslemischen Krieger trafen. Diese hatten dies erkannt und waren ebenso in ein hohes Tempo verfallen. Dabei hielt sich ihre Mitte etwas zurück, so daß es von Balian und seinen Leuten trotz breiter Fächerung im Angriff nicht verhindert werden konnte, daß sie von den Flanken der moslemischen Reiter umrundet und eingeschlossen wurden. Der Aufprall der Kämpfer beider Seiten war verheerend und es entbrannte ein gnadenloser Kampf. Viele von Balians Männern waren direkt von ihren Pferden gerissen worden und befanden sich bereits in einem Kampf zu Fuße, während Balian noch auf seinem Pferd saß, Schwerthiebe um sich herum verteilte und sich gegen andere Reiter erwehrte. Dann wurde sein Pferd durch einen gnadenlosen Hieb gegen die Läufe zu Fall gebracht. Er konnte gerade noch sein Bein wegziehen, bevor der schwere Körper des Rosses es unter seinem Leib zermalmen konnte oder eingequetschte. In dem Moment, als Balian sich wieder aufrichten wollte, sah er, wie ein Reiter ihm seine Lanze in den Körper stoßen wollte. Er rollte sich mit einer reflexartigen Bewegung über den Körper seines toten Pferdes hinweg und der Stoß verfehlte sein Ziel. Balian kam wieder auf die Beine und kämpfte gegen unzählige moslemische Männer. Sie waren überall um ihn herum und er konnte sich immer nur kurz Luft verschaffen und sehen, wie es seinen Soldaten erging. Almaric und Salem waren noch auf den Beinen und kämpften unweit von ihm. Viele andere lagen niedergestreckt. Ob sie noch lebten, konnte er nicht erkennen und abermals mußte er sich gegen Angriffe wehren. Während er die Hiebe von zwei Kämpfern vor sich abfing, bekam er einen heftigen Schlag ins Genick. Mit einem Male wurde es schwarz vor seinen Augen. Den zweiten Hieb, der ihn endgültig in die Knie zwang und niederstreckte, spürte er nicht mehr. Balian war bereits bewußtlos, als sein Gesicht den Boden berührte.

Die Reitereien Salah-al-Dins kamen auf der Ebene zur Ruhe. Sybilla blickte wie gebannt auf die Schlacht, von der aber durch den von den Reitern aufgewirbelten Staub keine Einzelheiten erkennbar waren. Als sie bemerkte, daß die Reiter ihre Pferde zügelten, wußte sie, daß es vorbei war. Sie schloß in einem Moment tiefster Verzweiflung ihre Augen und nahm in ihrem Herzen Abschied von dem Mann, den sie so liebte; dann öffnete sie wieder die Augen und verbannte alle Gefühle tief in ihr Innerstes und war wieder ganz die Prinzessin.

_**Freund und Feind**_

Auf der Ebene wurden inzwischen die überlebenden Männer Balians zusammengetrieben und sie saßen in Gruppen bewacht zusammen. Sie waren alle sehr mitgenommen, hatten aber nur leichte Verletzungen. Nur einigen ging es schlechter, und an Verlusten hatten sie überraschend wenige, obwohl sie hart gegen die moslemischen Reiter vorgegangen waren und diese deshalb schlecht zurückhaltend kämpfen konnten. Aber im Eifer des Kampfes war es niemandem aufgefallen, um so mehr erstaunte dies nun Almaric und Salem, wie auch alle anderen Männer Ibelins. Sie fragten sich, was die Moslems mit ihnen vorhatten.

Dann wurde Balian, ihr Herr, der noch immer nicht sein Bewußtsein wiedererlangt hatte, von vier Männern an ihnen bäuchlings vorbeigetragen und ein fünfter trug sein Schwert. Als sie vor dem Anführer der Reiterei angekommen waren, ließen sie ihn einfach fallen und der Schwertträger warf Balians Waffe neben ihn. Der moslemische Herr fuhr mit seiner Schwertspitze durch Balians Haar, um die Lage seines Gesichtes erkennen zu können und stieß dann die Waffe eine handbreit vor seinen Augen in die Erde. Almaric und Salem blickten verwundert, sie hatten mit dem Todesstoß für ihren Herrn gerechnet, aber diese Geste des Erbarmens machte ihnen Hoffnung.

Balian erwachte, öffnete seine Augen und wurde von dem Sonnenstrahl geblendet, der sich auf dem Schwert vor ihm spiegelte. Er hob seinen Kopf, richtete sich etwas auf seinen Händen auf und blickte langsam nach oben. Unterdessen hörte er eine ihm sehr vertraute Stimme einen Satz sprechen, den er in Jerusalem von seinem ersten Freund in diesem fremden Land zum Abschied als Gruß erhalten hatte:

„Deine Güte wird unter deinen Feinden bekannt sein, bevor du ihnen begegnest", sprach der Anführer und Balian sah auf und direkt in die Augen Saifs, des Mannes, dem er selbst vor nicht allzulanger Zeit das Leben geschenkt hatte und der ihm Freund geworden war. Und ihm erschloß sich nun das Rätsel um sein Benehmen, seine Rede und den Respekt, der ihm in der Oase entgegen gebracht wurde, in der sie als erstes rasteten.

„Ihr seid nicht sein Diener gewesen"; stellte Balian mehr fest, als er fragte.

Und Saif lachte und erwiderte:

„Nein, mein Freund, er war _meiner_."

Balian hatte sich inzwischen, obwohl ihm der Kopf dröhnte und ihm immer wieder etwas schwarz vor Augen wurde, auf die Knie gekämpft. Er hatte dabei aufgestöhnt. Den Schmerzenslaut konnte er nicht unterdrücken, denn sein Kreuz brannte von dem Hieb, als wäre die Waffe aus glühendem Eisen gewesen. Balian war aufgefallen, daß Saif beinahe schon zugreifen und ihn stützen wollte, aber daß er sich als Anführer der Reiter nicht dazu hinreißen lassen durfte. Als Balian dann kniete und sich auf seinen Fersen zurücksetzte fragte er Saif:

„Was wird mit uns geschehen?"

Und Saif antwortete milde:

„Ihr erntet was Ihr gesät habt. Dieses Sprichwort kennt Ihr doch, oder?"

Und Balian blickte ihn verhalten an. Dieses Sprichwort konnte vieles aussagen; denn wenn es sich auf das bezog, was Guy und Reynald als Ritter des Königreiches Jerusalem getan hatten, dann war es um ihn und seine Männer geschehen, war er doch gleichermaßen ein Ritter König Balduins. Aber Saif, der sah, daß Balian eigentlich mit dem Schlimmsten rechnete, winkte ihm und befahl:

„Steht auf, mein Freund."

Balian richtete sich mit Hilfe seines Schwertes auf und stütze sich dann auf diese Waffe, die ihm nicht wieder abgenommen worden war. Er hielt seinen Rücken etwas gekrümmt und schwankte leicht, aber sonst war er unverletzt. Almaric und Salem beobachteten verwundert das Geschehen. Sie saßen nahe genug, um das Gespräch mit anzuhören und sie erinnerten sich an die Gerüchte, die vor Balians Ankunft bereits in Jerusalem kursierten und an die Worte des Aussätzigen, dem Balian Wasser reichte. Sollte sich Balian, ihr Herr, noch bevor er richtig in Amt und Würden eingesetzt war, als gütiger Mensch und gerechter Ritter einen Namen unter den Moslems gemacht haben? Wieder einmal überraschte sie Balian und ihre Hoffnung auf ein Überleben stieg.

Saif war ein wenig vor Balian auf und ab gegangen und hatte dann in die Ferne auf die Ausläufer der Berge gesehen. Dort waren bereits die Wimpel und erste Fußtruppen von Salah-al-Dins Heer zu erkennen, dann sprach er zu ihm:

„Ihr könnt nach Kerak zurückkehren, mein Freund, aber Ihr werdet dort sterben. Mein Herr, ist gekommen."

Er blickte Balian an und sah, wie dieser seinem Blick gefolgt war und ebenfalls das Heer wahrgenommen und das ganze Ausmaß begriffen hatte. Saif sah in Balians Augen, daß er wußte, daß diese Gnade und der Freundschaftsdienst von ihm nur geschenkte Zeit war. Balian sagte nichts. In diesem Moment aber, in dem Saif Balian anblickte, fielen ihm am Horizont ein Glitzern und eine Staubwolke auf, die sich langsam etwas lichtete und den Blick auf ein weiteres Heer freigab. Saif drehte sich um und winkte einem Reiter, zu dem er sprach:

„Sagt Salah-al-Din, Jerusalem ist gekommen."

Bei diesen Worten drehte Balian ein wenig den Kopf, gerade soweit, daß er ebenfalls entdecken konnte, was Saif vor ihm gesehen hatte. Nun lag alles in der Hand Gottes und der zwei mächtigsten Männer, die nun aufeinander zuritten.

Sybilla konnte immer noch nicht erkennen, was sich auf der Ebene tat, aber sie konnte sehen, daß viele Männer am Boden saßen. Vielleicht war Balian doch noch am Leben. Dann konnte sie beobachten, wie Salah-al-Din und ihr Bruder mit je einer kleinen Eskorte aufeinander zuritten und die letzte Distanz alleine ihre Pferde zueinander lenkten. Keiner konnte hören, was dort gesprochen wurde, alle starrten sie gebannt auf die Szenerie. Zwei riesige Heere standen sich gegenüber und die Herren ihrer Welten verhandelten. Es konnte Frieden geben oder hier und heute zu einer entsetzlichen Schlacht kommen. Keiner konnte sagen, wie das Schicksal entscheiden würde. Dann hoben beide Anführer ihre Hände zum Gruß und Salah-al-Din wendete sein Pferd und gab mit einer Handbewegung seinen Heerführern den Befehl zur Umkehr, während Balduin sein Pferd im Trab in Richtung Burg lenkte. In Sybilla breitete sich ein Gefühl der Erleichterung aus und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht.

Während Salah-al-Din abzog und sich nun auch die Reiter von Saif auf die Pferde schwangen, standen sich Balian und Saif sich zum Abschied gegenüber. Beide sagten nichts, sahen sich an, und dann reichte Balian seinem Freund die Hand. Saif ergriff sie und meinte zu Balian:

„Allah war heute gnädig, mein Freund. Ich erkannte noch vor dem Angriff dein Wappen und habe einen entsprechenden Befehl ausgegeben, dich und deine Männer zu schonen, soweit es ging. Bitten wir beide unseren Herrn, daß er uns nie wieder in eine solche Situation bringen möge, und wenn doch der Kampf unumgänglich ist, wir nie wieder einander gegenüberstehen stehen müssen."

Balian lächelte sanft und erwiderte:

„Es ist wie du sagst, mein Freund, und ich verdanke dir mein Leben."

Aber Saif schüttelte den Kopf und lachte ihn an:

„Nein Balian, Freunde sollte so etwas für einander tun."

Und Balian nickte ihm dankbar zu und verabschiedete sich mit dem Gruß:

„Salam 'alaykum" (der Friede sei mit euch).

Saif blickte traurig auf seinen Freund und erwiderte:

„'alaykum as-Salam" (mit Euch sei der Friede) und sie trennten sich abermals ohne zu wissen, ob sie sich nochmals wiedersehen würden. Aber beide befürchteten, daß sie sich im Kampf wieder begegnen würden, früher oder später.

Die Männer von Balian hatten ihre Waffen zurückerhalten und waren ebenfalls, soweit noch Pferde vorhanden waren, einzeln oder zu zweit aufgesessen. Almaric und Salem beobachteten die Szene zwischen Saif und Balian. Sie konnten alles hören, was die beiden Freunde untereinander austauschten, und sie dankten im Stillen ihrem Herrn für die Freundschaft zwischen diesen beiden Männern.

In der Burg Kerak liefen derweilen die Vorbereitungen den König zu empfangen. Die Templer nahmen Aufstellung im ersten Bering und Tiberias ließ Reiter der Jerusalemer Truppen zur Sicherheit des Königs ebenfalls dort ihren Platz einnehmen. Als Balian und seine Männer sich Richtung Heer wandten, wurden sie von einem Boten des Königs in die Burg gerufen. Jetzt standen sie neben dem Burgtor und sahen, wie der König durch ein Spalier von Jerusalemer Reitern sein Pferd lenkte und in den Burghof einritt. Reynald kam in wallenden Gewändern, offenem Haar und bloßen Hauptes in den Burghof geschritten und verkündete lauthals seinen Namen und Anspruch. Der König, dessen Pferd von einem Rittmeister dazu gebracht wurde, sich zu senken, glitt aus dem Sattel und ging auf Reynald de Châtillon zu. Dieser verbeugte sich vor dem König, war aber zu mehr nicht gewillt. Dann aber kam die unerbittliche Stimme des Regenten:

„Kniet nieder!"

Und der Templer ging in die Knie, aber das war Balduin noch nicht genug. Zischend forderte er:

„Tiefer!"

Und er ging tiefer und gab so händeringend, wie er nun vor dem König lag, gar nicht mehr den so überheblichen Ritter ab. Balian und Almaric sahen dies mit einer gewissen Genugtuung, aber auch mit Abscheu. Dann zog Balduin von seiner linken Hand mit einem Ruck den Handschuh herunter, und sichtbar wurde eine, von Aussatz entstellte Hand, an der aber immer noch der Ring mit dem königlichen Siegel steckte. Und Balduin hielt dem Templer die Hand hin und verlangte:

„Ihr werdet mir jetzt den Friedenskuß geben!"

Reynard zögerte, griff aber dann doch nach der Hand und küßte sie. Mit einer plötzlichen Wucht schlug der König dem Templer die Gerte ins Gesicht. Er versetzte dem Ritter mehrere Hiebe. Die Kraftanstrengung, die ihn das kostete, ließ Balduin, als er sich dann von Reynard abwandte, schwanken und stürzen. Tiberias' helfende Hand richtete den König wieder auf und mit Hilfe zweier Wachen gelangte der kranke König zu einer Sänfte, die für ihn bereitgestellt war. Tiberias ging nochmals zu dem Templer:

„Reynald de Châtillon, Ihr seit gefangen und verurteilt!" Zu diesen Worten winkte er zwei Wachen hinzu, die den Ritter in ihren Gewahrsam nehmen sollten.

Unterdessen winkte Balduin in Richtung Balian, der junge Ritter sollte zu ihm kommen. Zunächst war sich Balian nicht sicher, ob der König wirklich _ihn_ zu sich gewunken hatte, aber dann trat er aus der Reihe seiner Männer, die ihm verehrend mit ihren Blicken folgten, trat zu der Sänfte und kniete nieder.

Balduin sammelte all seine Kräfte und sprach zu dem jungen Ritter, der genau so gehandelt hatte, wie er es erhofft hatte, und der sich wegen seiner Tat und der Bereitschaft, für die Menschen in Not in den Tod zu gehen, die Achtung der anwesenden Ritter erworben hatte und nun wahrlich auch als Ritter anerkannt wurde:

„Wenn Ihr so weiter macht, werde ich eine Aufgabe für Euch finden müssen."

Einen Moment betrachtete er Balian, der so gar nicht achtungsheischend vor ihm kniete und fuhr dann fort: „Wenn Euch Gott entbehren kann."

Da nahm Balian kurz seinen Kopf hoch und blickte in die Augen seines Souveräns und erwiderte, während er den Kopf wieder senkte:

„Gott kennt mich nicht", und er sagte dies mit einer Inbrunst, daß sich der König zu der Entgegnung genötigt sah:

„_Aber ich kenne Euch_!"1, und mit einem Wink gab er Tiberias zu versehen, daß das Gespräch beendet war und dieser ließ die Sänfte anheben und davontragen.

Balian hatte bei den letzten Worten Balduins ruckartig den Kopf gehoben und seinen König ob der heftigen Erwiderung angesehen und blickte ihm nun, stehend, nach. Tiberias war von hinten an ihn herangetreten und legte seine Hand anerkennend oder auch beruhigend als Freund auf die Schulter und drückte sie kurz zur Bestätigung. Dann wandte er sich seinem Pferd zu und stieg auf. Er ritt neben Balian, der noch immer an derselben Stelle stand und dem König hinterher blickte, beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und sagte ihm auffordernd:

„Ich brauche dich in Jerusalem."

Balian wandte sich zu ihm und nickte als Zeichen, daß er verstanden hatte, während der Freund anritt und die Burg verließ. Balian indes fragte sich, warum der König es für nötig hielt, durch seine Entgegnung und die Art, wie er sie formulierte, Balian zu zeigen, daß er seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte. Er wandte sich an seine Männer und blickte sie an. Balian mußte sich jetzt entscheiden, ob er gleich mit dem Heer zurück nach Jerusalem ritt, oder ob er erst nach Ibelin zurückging. Seine Soldaten waren zum Teil verletzt, nicht schwer, aber sie hatten hart gekämpft und es verdient zu ihren Frauen und Kindern zurückzukehren. Balian würde dann, mit ein oder zwei Männern nach Jerusalem reiten, wo ihn Tiberias sicher nicht vor Ablauf der nächsten zwei Wochen erwartete. Das Heer konnte nicht so schnell zurück, und auch der König in seiner Sänfte würde keinen Gewaltmarsch machen. So entschied sich Balian, zunächst zur Oase Har Karmel zu reiten und die Männer dort zu versorgen, und dann am morgigen Tag den gleichen Weg nach Ibelin zurückzukehren, den sie gekommen waren. Er gab Almaric einen Wink und die Order, für Reittiere zu sorgen, während er sich noch einmal zur Prinzessin wandte, die bei ihrem Gefolge stand und sich zum Aufbruch fertig machte. Balian verneigte sich, um vor aller Augen die Form zu wahren und Sybilla winkte ihn zu sich heran, daß er ihr auf das Pferd helfen konnte. Auf diese Weise hatten sie einen kurzen Moment, wo sie einander nochmals in die Augen sahen und Sybilla ihn ihr Glück erkennen ließ, daß ihm nichts geschehen war. Dann war dieser Moment auch schon vor rüber und Sybilla ritt mit ihrem Gefolge an die Seite ihres Bruders zum Heer.

Das Heer Salah-al-Dins hatte sich in ein Tal Richtung nahe der Grenze in Richtung Amman zurückgezogen. Der Vorfall an der Burg Kerak war schon einige Tage her, als ein Trupp Reiter mit den Wimpeln des Ajatola von Damaskus, oberster geistlicher Berater Salah-al-Dins, in das riesige, wohlgeordnete Heerlager einritt.

Der Ajatola Sajid Rakin betrat ohne Aufforderung das Zelt des Sarazenenführers und grüßte ihn, wie es üblich war. Salah-al-Din, der mit Saif gerade in einem Gespräch war, unterbrach sich und erwiderte den Gruß, blieb aber gegenüber seinem Gast sitzen, während Saif sich wie ein Wächter erhob und sich demonstrativ zwischen dem Geistlichen und seinem Herrn postierte. Sajid Rakin bemerkte dies mit Verwunderung, aber ging nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern fragte Salah-al-Din direkt:

„Warum haben wir uns zurückgezogen? Warum?" Und an diese Frage, die etwas Vorwurfhaftes hatte, fügte er an: „Gott war nicht mit ihnen. Gott alleine bestimmt den Ausgang eines Krieges."

Salah-al-Din nickte und sprach ruhig, fast wie ein weiser Vater zu seinem unwissenden Sohn:

„Gott bestimmt den Ausgang eines Krieges, aber auch die Vorbereitung, das Vorhandensein von Wasser, das Ausbleiben von Krankheiten. Man kann keinen Kampf gewinnen mit dem Feind im Rücken."

Völlig entgeistert entgegnete ihm darauf der Geistliche:

„Wenn Ihr so denkt, werdet Ihr nicht lange König bleiben."

Bei dieser Drohung erhob sich Salah-al-Din und auch Saif war grimmig schauend näher getreten. Dann aber hatte sich der Sarazenenfürst wieder unter der Kontrolle und erwiderte ebenso ruhig wie vorher:

„Wenn ich meine Krone verlieren sollte, nur wegen Verstöße gegen den Islam, gut. Ich danke für deinen Besuch.", damit erklärte er das Gespräch für beendet und reichte dem Gast die Hand. Sajid Rakin hatte gemerkt, daß er zu weit gegangen war, etwas unsicher blickte er auf die dargebotene Hand und ergriff sie dann.

„Ihr habt versprochen Jerusalem zurückzuerobern. Vergeßt das nicht.", mit diesen Worten verließ er das Zelt.

Saif und sein Herr blickten sich an, wie bei den Christen gab es Kriegstreiber und Unbelehrbare. Es war nie leicht, unter solchen Umständen den Frieden zu wahren, und es würde vorbei sein, wenn der junge König sich seiner Krankheit ergab. Und das Ende des brüchigen und sehr empfindlichen Friedens zwischen Salah-al-Din und Balduin würde bald kommen, denn der Sarazenenanführer hatte gesehen, wie schwach der König schon geworden war. Es tat ihm leid und er hatte den Frieden aus Respekt und Anerkennung für diesen Herrscher gewahrt, aber war er tot, würde auch Salah-al-Din nicht länger die zurückhalten können, welche die Eroberung Jerusalems als das oberste Gebot eines moslemischen Herrschers ansahen.

Nicht mehr lange und die riesigen Heere würden sich wieder gegenüberstehen und dann würde es keinen Rückzug geben.

* * *

**Anmerkungen**

**1> **Der König war Herrscher von Gottes Gnaden und somit war die Aussage vom König gekannt zu werden gleichbedeutend mit von Gott erkannt zu werden. Eine höhere Gnade gab es für den einfachen Christen nicht. (Ich danke für diesen Hinweis meiner Betaleserin Gundula Wessel)

* * *

Reviews bitte ans Forum oder direkt an mich:

**Glossar kann hier downgeloadet werden: http/rapidshare.de/files/17947832/Glossar.doc **

**Die Kapitelbilder sind unter www. beim Hoster photopucket abgelegt und dort zu finden unter/albums/a310/sabaul/Roman KOH**


	22. Königreich des Gewissens

**_Disclaimer _**

Die Figuren, soweit sie von Drehbuchautor William Monahan eigenständig entwickelt und/oder gegenüber ihren historischen Vorbildern abgeändert wurden, sind geistiges Eigentum von William Monahan und auch die Handlung und Reden, soweit sie sich mit der verfilmten Geschichte decken, gehört William Monahan.

Jede weitere eigenständige Erzählung um die Personen des Geschehens sind meines Geistes und mein Besitz. Mit dieser fiktiven Romanvorlage zum Drehbuch von William Monahans Werk „Kingdom of Heaven" verdiene ich kein Geld und habe sie auch keinem Verlag angeboten.

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitel 18

* * *

**_

**_Königreich der Gewissen_**

Balian ritt mit seinen Männern zur Oase Waji mahad. Dort half er selbst, die Verletzten zu versorgen. Der Trupp hatte nur fünf Tote zu beklagen und dennoch lagen sie Balian schwer auf der Seele. Er achtete nicht auf die Schmerzen in seinem Rücken, das lähmende Gefühl, das sich von der Schulter bis in den rechten Arm ausbreitete, oder das Pochen in seinem Kopf, das von einem Hieb mit einer morgensternähnlichen Waffe herrührte, dem er knapp entgangen war. Das Blut an seiner Schläfe war geronnen, aber mit Schmutz verklebt und sollte gereinigt werden, aber Balian nahm das nicht wahr, wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Der Schmerz war ihm willkommen als Ausdruck seiner Seelenqual. Schließlich ging Almaric zu ihm und legte seine Hand auf die verkrampften Schultern seines Herrn. Balian blickte von dem Mann auf, dem er gerade die Wunde versorgte.

„Mein Herr, es ist an der Zeit, daß auch Eure Wunden versorgt werden. Bitte, kommt.", sprach er Balian an und wollte mit seiner Wortwahl ihn dazu bewegen, etwas abseits zu gehen, damit er ungestört mit ihm reden konnte. Salem und ihm war aufgefallen, daß Balian, obwohl er sich als Ritter bewährt hatte und sogar vom König ausgezeichnet wurde, mit dem Geschehenen und dem Tod der fünf Männer haderte. War ihm denn nicht bewußt, daß er durch seinen Umgang mit den Menschen, er ihr Leben bereits rettete, noch bevor der Kampf begonnen hatte?

Godfrey von Ibelin war von den Männern Ibelins hoch geschätzt, war in einer gewissen Weise sogar geliebt worden, wie ein Soldat seinen Dienstherrn lieben kann, aber bei Balian war dies anders. Die Menschen und die Männer, die ihm anvertraut waren, liebten in ihrem Herrn den Menschen, der er war, und so sorgten sie sich nun auch nicht um den Ritter, sondern um den Freund und Kampfgefährten, und deshalb erlaubte es sich Almaric auch, sich ihm als solchem zu nähern.

Almaric wollte Balian auf seine Zweifel und Nöte ansprechen und ihm, wenn er konnte, die Last von den Schultern nehmen, die ihn niederdrückte. Balian erhob sich und folgte ihm zum Wasser. Hier deutete ihm Almaric, sich zu setzen, und der junge Ritter ließ sich an einer Palme nieder und lehnte sich erschöpft mit seinem schmerzenden Rücken an den Stamm. Almaric feuchtete ein Tuch an und trat dann an Balian heran. Sacht wusch er ihm das Gesicht. Balian war zu erschöpft, als daß er dagegen aufbegehrt hätte, dennoch sah er nach einer Weile seinen ersten Mann an und fragte:

„Was gibt es, Almaric? Ihr habt etwas auf dem Herzen, daß merke ich wohl."

Sein Freund und Hauptmann blickte ernst und antwortete:

„Balian, was grämt Euch?"

Balian sah seinen Vertrauten überrascht an:

„Ist das so deutlich?", stellte er die Gegenfrage.

„Ja, mein Herr und _alle_ merken es", erwiderte Almaric, und gab Balian die Sorgen der Männer um ihn kund.

„War dieser Kampf das, was von mir als Ritter erwartet wird? Daß ich, meine Männer in den Tod führe? Ich habe an den Worten des Königs wohl gemerkt, daß ich mir die Anerkennung als Ritter verdient habe, aber der Preis dafür war hoch. Wo ist da die Pflicht eines Herrn, für die seinen zu sorgen?", sprach Balian leise und bedrückt. Und Almaric spürte die Schwere der Last, die Balian auf der Seele lag. Balians Augen waren so voller Zweifel und Unverständnis. Er hatte seinem Vater geschworen, die Wehrlosen zu schützen, aber er empfand diesen Kampf als so sinnlos, weil der Konflikt provoziert war und er für die Pflicht der Verantwortlichen eingetreten war, um das zu tun, was diese unterließen. Nur deshalb hatte er Männer verloren. Männer, die zum Schutz der Menschen Ibelins da waren. Männer, die ihm vertrauten. Er hatte seinen Eid erfüllt und die Wehrlosen geschützt, aber das _warum_ war so unnütz.

Almaric betrachtete Balian lang. Er legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter, um weiter seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten, da der junge Ritter seinen Kopf zurückgelehnt und die Augen geschlossen hatte.

„Mein Herr, das Ränkespiel am Hofe wird Euch noch so manches Mal als Ritter Entscheidungen abverlangen, die Euch zuwider laufen, weil Ihr das Fehlverhalten anderer korrigieren und die Konsequenzen der Ehrlosigkeit mancher hoher Herren auffangen müßt, um deren Willen, die unsere Hilfe brauchen. Und auch wenn Ihr dies zutiefst mißbilligt und Euch deshalb der Verlust Eurer Männer auf der Seele liegt, es ist die Art, wie Ihr dies tut und wie Ihr die Geschehnisse hinterfragt, die Euch auszeichnet, adelt und Euch ganz im Sinne Eures Vaters und wohl auch des Königs zum Ritter macht", sprach Almaric sehr bedacht und fügte nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu: „Wir sehen, mein Herr, daß Ihr das Wohl, der Euch anvertrauten Menschen höher gewichtet, als einen möglichen Wunsch nach Macht und Anerkennung im Kampf. Ihr werdet dafür geliebt und alle werden Euch vorbehaltlos folgen, wenn Ihr doch das Schwert ziehen solltet."

Balian sah in das Gesicht seines Freundes und sein Blick suchte die Wahrheit seiner Aussage in dessen Augen zu ergründen, dann lächelte er zögerlich und nickte:

„Danke, mein Freund."

Almaric drückte kurz zur Bestätigung Balians Schulter und meinte dann:

„Und jetzt laßt mich Euch helfen, den Waffenrock und das Kettenhemd abzulegen. Ich will mir Euren Rücken ansehen."

Balian wollte zunächst abwehren, aber am entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck von Almaric konnte er erkennen, daß dieser keinen Widerspruch dulden würde. Almaric winkte noch einem Mann, der ihm helfen sollte, und Balian erhob sich, um es geschehen zu lassen. Als Balian dann mit bloßem Oberkörper dastand, ging Almaric um ihn herum und betrachtete den Rücken seines Herrn und zog zischend die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein. Ein fast schwarzer Streifen zog sich auf der rechten Seite vom Genick bis unter das Schulterblatt entlang der Wirbelsäule und als er diesen immensen Bluterguß abtastete, zuckte Balian heftig zusammen und stöhnte auf. Er schwankte, weil es ihm mit einem Mal schwarz vor Augen wurde und seine Knie plötzlich den Dienst verweigerten. Almaric fing Balian gerade noch auf und hieß ihn, sich zu setzen. Er ging zum Wasser, tauchte das Tuch, mit dem er vorher das Gesicht Balians gewaschen hatte, erneut in das Wasser und legte es auf den Bluterguß. Der junge Ritter hatte seinen Kopf zwischen die Knie genommen und saß ganz still. Die Kühle brachte kurzzeitige Linderung des Schmerzes.

Almaric war unterdessen zu ihren Sachen gegangen und hatte einem Beutel eine Salbe in einem kleinen Tiegel entnommen, mit der er nun wieder an seinen Herrn herantrat. Er begann, den Bluterguß mit dieser Salbe einzureiben und zu massieren. Alles in Balian verkrampfte sich, er preßte die Lippen aufeinander, um nicht laut aufzustöhnen und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Almaric sah dies, aber er konnte es seinem Herrn nicht ersparen. Er winkte Salem und dieser kam zu ihnen und übernahm die Arbeit von Almaric, während dieser ein Lager für Balian richtete. Wenn sie fertig waren, würde er so erschöpft sein, daß er sich kaum mehr auf den Beinen würde halten können. Almaric wußte dies aus eigener Erfahrung, nur war seine Verletzung damals nicht halb so groß gewesen, wie der Bluterguß von Balian. Die Anspannung in dem jungen Ritter und der gepreßte Atem würden ihn auslaugen, aber er würde noch lange diese Tortur ertragen müssen. Als Almaric mit seiner Arbeit fertig war, löste er Salem wieder ab. Dies würden sie jetzt so lange machen, bis der geschundene Bereich nicht mehr hart unter ihren Händen war. Hätte Balian kein Kettenhemd getragen, wäre dieser Schlag, der wahrscheinlich mit einem Morgenstern oder einer stumpfen Axtseite1 ausgeführt worden war, tödlich gewesen.

Almaric und Salem hatten sich nun schon wiederholt abgewechselt und mit kräftigen Bewegungen das Mal bearbeitet, als Balian ein Stöhnen entrann und er in sich zusammensackte. Er war erschöpft und die Schmerzen waren in heißes Brennen übergegangen und jedesmal, wenn seine Männer bei ihrer Massage über eine bestimmte Stelle fuhren, war es Balian, als würde man ihm einen Dolch zwischen die Schulterblätter jagen. Almaric und Salem hatten dies gemerkt und wußten nun, daß dies die Ausgangsstelle des Blutergusses war und hatten ihre Tätigkeit dort konzentriert, was Balian nun nicht mehr ertrug. Almaric hatte Balian aufgefangen und sprach leise auf ihn ein, dann stützte er Balian, als dieser sich erhob und führte ihn zu dem vorbereiteten Lager. Dort legte sich der junge Ritter nieder und noch bevor sein Kopf den Sattel berührte, war Balian schon eingeschlafen.

Almaric deckte seinen jungen Herrn mit einer Decke zu und blickte dann zu Salem. Sie kannten sich schon so lange und hatten so oft nebeneinander gekämpft, daß sie wußten, was der andere dachte. Sie hatten beide schon gleiche oder ähnliche Verletzungen gehabt und wußten, wie sehr ihr Herr jetzt gelitten hatte und wie notwendig er nun den Schlaf brauchte. Die Verletzung war nicht ernst, aber sie war schmerzhaft und hätte, wäre sie nicht entsprechend behandelt worden, wie sie es getan hatten, zu einer vorübergehenden Lähmung des Schwertarmes geführt.

„Ich werde in seiner Nähe bleiben", sagte Salem, „kümmere du dich nochmals um die Wachen und dann ruhe auch du."

Und Almaric nickte und meinte:

„Er wird schlafen bis zum Morgen. Ich werde am Abend kommen und dich ablösen."

Er ging dann nochmals zu den anderen Verletzten, die es etwas schwerer getroffen hatte und sah nach, ob sie noch Hilfe benötigten, dann kontrollierte er die Wachen und teilte die Gruppen ein, erst danach legte er sich selbst nieder. Er dachte an seinen jungen Herrn, der immer zunächst an andere dachte und dann an sich selbst. Er würde mit Salem sicherstellen, daß er nicht zu kurz kam und sich zuviel zumutete, das versprach sich Almaric selbst, bevor er einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Balian und fühlte sich etwas besser als am Tag zuvor. Die Schmerzen in der Schulter hatten etwas nachgelassen, und er hatte keine Probleme mehr bei der Bewegung des rechten Armes. Seine Männer waren schon zum Abmarsch bereit, Salem und Almaric hatten ihn extra lange schlafen lassen, und so beeilte er sich, fertig zu werden. Salem trat an ihn heran und half dem jungen Ritter, das Kettenhemd und den Waffenrock anzulegen. Dann ritten sie gen Ibelin und auch die Kämpfer, die schwerer verletzt waren, konnten wieder reiten, aber der Trupp würde öfters Rast machen müssen. Balian ritt an der Spitze des Trupps und Almaric war an seiner Seite.

„Herr, wie geht es Euch?", fragte Almaric und Balian wußte, daß diese Frage nicht nur seinem Rücken galt.

„Ich danke dir für deine Fürsorge, Almaric, deiner und Salems," erwiderte Balian und drehte sich dabei etwas im Sattel um. Er sah in die Gesichter seiner Männer, die ihn fest und direkt anblickten. Stolz war darin zu lesen. Balian wandte sich wieder an Almaric:

„Was denken die Männer? Was sehen sie in mir?", fragte er ihn.

Balian war noch immer nicht von sich und seiner Rolle als Ritter überzeugt. Er war gewillt, seinen Eid zu erfüllen – so gut er konnte und ganz nach seinem Gewissen – aber er hatte es nie gelernt, andere zu führen, anderen zweifelsfrei Vorbild zu sein, keine Kritik an seiner Person zuzulassen. Und doch wußte er, daß er seinen Eid nur so gut würde erfüllen können, wie er andere mit seiner Überzeugung für sich und sein Streben einzunehmen vermochte.

Almaric lächelte über diese Frage. Balian hatte natürliche Führungsqualitäten. Er mußte niemanden durch Worte oder Machtdemonstration überzeugen, er tat dies alleine durch sein Handeln und sein Wesen, wie gestern im Kampf oder später bei der Versorgung der Verletzten. Er verlangte nichts von anderen, wozu er nicht selber bereit war. Dann antwortete Almaric:

„Seht Ihr nicht ihren Stolz, Eure Farben zu tragen? Wie sie Euch offen, ehrlich und stark ins Gesicht blicken? _Herr! Balian_, zweifelt nicht länger an Euch selbst. Wir haben nie an Euch gezweifelt und wir haben es auch nicht bereut, Eurer Sorge, Sanftmut und Fähigkeiten zu vertrauen. Baut darauf, mein Herr. Wir sind die Euren."

Balian blickte Almaric tief in die Augen, lange und schweigend, dann stahl sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Er nickte und wandte seinen Blick wieder nach vorne. Einige Augenblicke schwiegen sie beide und dann kam ein leises, sanftes, aber deutliches:

„Danke, Almaric, ich danke dir und _meinen_ Männern."

Fünfzehn Tage nach dem Kampf bei Kerak ritt Balian mit einigen Männern und Almaric sowie Salem nach Jerusalem. Er folgte der Aufforderung des Statthalters, ohne daß er recht wußte, was Tiberias oder der König von ihm erwarteten. Sie ritten die gleiche Strecke, wie beim Ritt nach Ibelin und kamen gut voran.

Balian und seine Männer waren noch nicht im Hof des Hauses derer von Ibelin in Jerusalem abgesessen, als ein Soldat der Jerusalemer Wachen vor sie hin trat und sich vor Balian verneigte. Er reichte dem Ritter eine Nachricht mit dem königlichen Siegel und richtete vom Statthalter aus:

„Mein Herr, der Statthalter Tiberias bittet Euch, möglichst bald bei ihm vorstellig zu werden."

Balian sah auf die Nachricht in seiner Hand und fragte dann:

„Wie alt ist diese Nachricht? Wie lange wartet Ihr schon?"

Es erstaunte ihn, daß die Nachricht nicht einfach für ihn abgegeben wurde. Der Bote erwiderte:

„Ich wurde angewiesen, auf Euch zu warten und diese Nachricht persönlich zu übergeben. Ich warte seit zwei Tagen auf Euch. Der Statthalter erwartet Euch im Laufe dieser Woche in Jerusalem."

Balian dankte dem Boten und entließ ihn. Dann wandte er sich an Almaric und sprach: „Kümmert Euch bitte hier um alles. Ich werde ein Bad nehmen und mich dann zum Statthalter begeben. Ihr müßt nicht auf mich warten."

Aber Almaric schüttelte den Kopf:

„Herr, Ihr solltet nicht mehr ohne Begleitung gehen. Ihr habt die Aufmerksamkeit und das Wohlwollen des Königs, aber im gleichen Maße auch den Haß von Guy de Lusignan. Er wird jede mögliche Gelegenheit nutzen Euch zu schaden oder vielleicht beiseite schaffen zu lassen.", riet er seinem Herrn.

Balian musterte Almaric nachdenklich und meinte dann:

„Das sind harte Anschuldigungen, mein Freund."

Aber Salem, der zu ihnen getreten war, mischte sich ein, bevor Almaric dazu Stellung nehmen konnte.

„Herr, die Kriegstreiberei von Lusignan und Châtillon ist allgemein bekannt, nur bewiesen werden konnte sie bislang nicht. Guy und Euer Vater standen auf unterschiedlichen Seiten und wäre Euer Vater nicht so angesehen gewesen, hätte Guy sicher mehr als nur verbale Beleidigungen gegen ihn eingesetzt. Ihr seid nun in die Fußstapfen Eures Vaters getreten und habt bereits einen seiner heraufbeschworenen Konflikte erfolgreich vereitelt. Er wird das nicht vergessen. Seid vorsichtig, mein Herr."

Balian erkannte die Sorge in den Augen seiner Freunde und so nickte er dann zustimmend:

„In Ordnung. Almaric, Ihr begleitet mich, aber das muß zumindest heute genügen."

Balian nahm sich nicht lange Zeit zum Baden und schon kurz nach ihrer Ankunft in Jerusalem befand er sich, wieder gewandet in Kettenhemd und Waffenrock, auf dem Weg zu Tiberias. Er ritt mit Almaric an seiner Seite durch die Stadt zum Amtssitz, wo ihre Pferde von Bediensteten versorgt wurden. Balian und Almaric schritten durch die Innenhöfe. Er nahm den gleichen Weg, wie vor einigen Monaten mit André, als er zum ersten Mal diesen Palast betreten hatte. Beim Vorsteher meldete er sich und bat darum, daß der Statthalter über seine Anwesenheit informiert werde. Kurze Zeit darauf kam Tiberias selbst und reichte Balian die Hand. Er nahm eine Veränderung in ihm wahr. Der junge Ritter war in Kerak trotz seiner Taten noch selbstzweiflerisch und voller Widersprüche gewesen. Nun stand ein Mann vor ihm, der Herr seiner selbst war und seine Vergangenheit sowie seine Zweifel an seiner Person hinter sich gelassen hatte. Tiberias war beeindruckt. Stolz und Liebe erfüllte seine Brust. Godfrey hätte keinen besseren Sohn haben können, und Tiberias war sich sicher, daß er es wußte, als er Balian seinen Segen gegeben hatte.

Tiberias lud Balian in seine privaten Gemächer ein und bat Almaric, sich im Innenhof an den dort aufgetischten Speisen zu laben und auf Balian zu warten. Dann führte er Balian durch einige Zimmer und schließlich fand sich Balian in dem Zimmer, in dem er vor einigen Monaten mit Tiberias und André zusammen gesessen und er ein wenig aus dem Leben seines Vaters erzählt bekommen hatte. Tiberias trat an einen Tisch und schenkte Balian etwas Wein ein. Dann drehte er sich zu ihm um und bat ihn Platz zu nehmen.

„Wann bist du in Jerusalem eingetroffen?", fragte der Statthalter und reichte Balian den Becher mit dem Wein.

Balian beantwortete seine Frage:

„Kurz vor Sonnenuntergang. Ich bin deiner Aufforderung, die mir der Bote bei meiner Ankunft ausrichtete, so rasch gefolgt, wie mir möglich war."

„Dann hast du noch nicht gegessen, Balian?", stellte Tiberias mehr fest, als daß er eine Frage formulierte und Balian schüttelte nur den Kopf. Tiberias klatschte laut und vernehmlich in seine Hände und kurze Zeit später erschien ein Diener. Der Statthalter trug ihm auf, ein Mahl richten zu lassen und wandte sich wieder Balian zu, der von seinem Wein genippt hatte und ihn nun ohne Umschweife fragte:

„Wozu wolltest du mich so dringend sprechen, Tiberias? Wozu brauchst du mich hier in Jerusalem, wie du es in Kerak sagtest?"

Der alte Waffengefährte von Godfrey von Ibelin schluckte und blickte sein Gegenüber ernst an. Balian machte keine großen Umschweife und er sprach nicht viel, aber er kam immer gleich zum Punkt.

‚Also gut, es ist an der Zeit Balian über die Ränke am Hof zu informieren, damit er, wenn es an der Zeit ist, seine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen kann.' dachte Tiberias, holte tief Luft und begann zu berichten:

„Der König wird sich nicht mehr lange seiner Krankheit widersetzen können. Der Ritt nach Kerak hat ihn fast all seine Kraft gekostet. Er liegt im Sterben. Dein Vater und er hatten den gleichen Traum von einem toleranten Jerusalem, in dem alle Glaubensrichtungen friedlich zum Herrn beten und leben können. Dieser Traum ist eine Utopie und auch Balduin weiß, daß machthungrige und skrupellose Männer die Gewalt an sich reißen werden, wenn er stirbt. Schon solange Guy in Jerusalem weilt, kämpft er, verborgen hinter dem Mantel der Templer, gegen die Regierungsführung von Balduin. Durch die Vermählung mit Sybilla hat er eine gewisse Unantastbarkeit, unter deren Schutz er sich immer wieder erlaubte, diejenigen, welche ihm im Wege standen, zu drangsalieren, bis sie aufgaben oder sie wurden eliminiert, ohne daß er selbst damit in Verbindung gebracht werden konnte. Die Ehe von Sybilla war von der Königinmutter beschlossene Sache, bevor König Balduin mündig wurde und nicht mehr abhängig war von den Entscheidungen seines Regenten. Erst danach zeigte Guy mehr und mehr sein wahres Gesicht. Dein Vater war für Guy immer der einzige Mann, der ihn nach Balduins Tod eventuell an der Machtergreifung hätte hindern können, weil er der Mentor der Königskinder war und auch waffenmäßig so situiert an Männern war, daß er sich Guy entgegenstellen konnte."

Einen Moment lächelte Tiberias und fuhr dann fort:

„Du bist wie dein Vater. Dir ist es bereits gelungen, Einfluß auf den König zu nehmen, weil er dich schätzt, dich gern zum Freund hätte und er bereits erkannte, daß er sich auf dich verlassen kann. Sybilla liebt dich. Und deine Männer stehen geschlossen hinter dir. Wäre das Verhältnis zu Salah-al-Din noch nicht aufgrund der Vorfälle so zerbrechlich geworden, wäre dir eine Einflußnahme für den Frieden möglich und ich glaube, du wärst in der Lage, Guy die Stirn zu bieten und ihn aufzuhalten. Aber Balduin und ich wissen, daß die Zeit gegen Jerusalem und auch gegen dich arbeitet. Wenn Guy zum König gekrönt wird, werden keine Andersgläubigen mehr sicher sein, und seinen Haß gegen das Haus von Ibelin wird er dir in voller Härte entgegenschleudern. Du mußt dir bewußt sein, daß dein Feind kein anderer als der zukünftige König sein wird."

Der Diener, der ein Mahl richten sollte, trat mit einem Tablett ein, und stellte auf einen Wink des Statthalters alles auf den Tisch vor Balian. Dann verbeugte er sich und verließ wieder den Raum. Tiberias lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und trank seinen Wein, er forderte Balian mit einer Handbewegung auf, sich von den Speisen zu nehmen und seinen Hunger zu stillen. Tiberias beobachtete Balian und versuchte, zu ermessen, was in ihm vorging.

Balian legte sich ein wenig Fleisch und Brot auf seinen Teller und lehnte sich damit ebenfalls in seinen Stuhl zurück und begann zu essen. Er dachte über die Worte von Tiberias nach und fragte sich, worauf sein Freund, der erfahrene Kampfgefährte seines Vaters, hinaus wollte. Wollte er ihn bewegen, Jerusalem und sein Lehen zu verlassen? Seinen Eid als Ritter zu vergessen und zu gehen, so lange es ihm noch möglich war?

Tiberias sorgte sich wirklich um die Sicherheit des Jungen, aber als er so Balian betrachtete und versuchte zu erahnen, was ihn ihm vorging, wurde ihm auch klar, daß der junge Ritter nie in Erwägung ziehen würde, zu gehen – und dies erst recht nicht, wenn er ihm gleich das Schreiben des Königs übergeben würde. Dieses Schreiben hätte der König Balian gerne selbst gegeben, aber Balduin mußte sich schonen, die Zeit wurde ihm knapp und es galt noch einige Vorkehrungen für seine Schwester, Jerusalem und Balian zu treffen.

Der Statthalter schenkte Balian und sich nochmals Wein nach und griff dann zu einem Schreiben mit dem Siegel des Königs, das auf einem weiteren Tisch lag und setzte sich wieder in seinen Stuhl. Er legte das Schreiben vor Balian auf den Tisch und dieser, da mit seinem Mahl fertig, stellte seinen Teller beiseite, nahm seinen Becher, lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück und sah seinen väterlichen Freund fragend an, nahm aber das Schreiben nicht zur Hand.

Als Vertrauter des Königs wußte Tiberias, was in diesem Schreiben stand, aber er würde Balians unausgesprochene Frage nicht beantworten. Balian sollte selbst lesen, sollte die Worte des Königs, die das Übereignungsschreiben begleiteten, das Tiberias hatte aufsetzen lassen, selbst vor Augen haben. Als Tiberias nicht reagierte, nahm Balian das Schreiben in die Hand und erbrach das Siegel. Er las zunächst das zweite Schreiben, das kleiner gefaltet in das gesiegelte Schreiben eingelegt war. Die einzige Reaktion, die Tiberias an Balian darauf wahrnehmen konnte, war eine steile Stirnfalte, die mit zunehmender Lesedauer des Briefes immer tiefer wurde. Balian hatte das Schreiben des Königs noch nicht gelesen, sondern hielt seinem Freund die Übereignungsurkunde hin, der abwinkte und ihm erklärte, daß er den Inhalt kenne. Der junge Ritter blickte ihn ernst an und fragte dann unvermittelt:

„Was verlangt der König dafür? Will er meine Loyalität kaufen? Habe ich nicht bewiesen, daß ich und das Haus von Ibelin an seiner Seite stehen, wie es mein Vater vor mir tat?"

Tiberias war über diese wütende Fragestellung erstaunt. Begriff Balian nicht, was er mit dieser Urkunde an Möglichkeiten in den Händen hielt?

Balian gab ihm die Antwort auf diese Frage selbst, als wenn er sie laut ausgesprochen hätte:

„Der König braucht mich nicht zu kaufen. Ich werde auch so Guy entgegentreten, wenn er Unschuldige und Wehrlose in seinen Kampf mit hineinzieht und werde meinen Eid erfüllen, auch nach dem Tod von Balduin."

Dies war genau das, was Tiberias von Balian erwartet hatte und tiefe Genugtuung machte sich in seiner Brust breit. Aber Balian sollte dennoch das Geschenk des Königs annehmen, um Sybillas und seinetwillen, und so sprach er eindringlich zu Balian:

„Junge, der König weiß, was er an dir hat, aber dieses Geschenk soll dir und vielleicht Sybilla die Zukunft sichern. Wenn Guy König wird, kannst du alles verlieren, weil er dann die Macht hat, dir zumindest Hab und Gut zu nehmen und im Falle eines Krieges wird alles, was dein Lehen war, an die Moslems fallen. Als freier Baron aber obliegt es dir selbst, einen separaten Frieden mit Salah-al-Din zu schließen2 und so vielleicht Ibelin zu erhalten. Und selbst wenn das alles fehlschlägt, bleiben das Anrecht und die Gelder aus deinen Besitztümern erhalten und du kannst deiner Familie in Frankreich offen und nicht als verarmter Adeliger gegenübertreten. Und Sybilla, sie wird für dich erreichbar, Balian. Als unabhängiger Adeliger kannst du um sie werben, wenn sie von Guy befreit ist."

Balian blickte Tiberias ernst an. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Balian schließlich nickte und das Schreiben wortlos einsteckte. Dann widmete er sich dem Schreiben des Königs, das die Übertragungsurkunde enthalten hatte. Er las bedächtig, und Tiberias registrierte jede Regung in dem Gesicht seines jungen Freundes. Und während Balian las, wurde Tiberias bewußt, wie jung doch beide noch waren und wie ähnlich: Balduin, der König und Balian, der Ritter. Balian sagte nichts zu dem Schreiben des Königs, aber seine Hände zitterten leicht, als er das Blatt wieder zusammenfaltete und einsteckte. Dann nahm er einen Schluck seines Weines und blickte Tiberias offen in die Augen und sprach leise:

„_Ich habe einen Eid geschworen_, Tiberias, und Vaters letzter Auftrag an mich war: ‚Beschütze den König und ist der König tot, beschütze die Wehrlosen.'" Mehr kam nicht über seine Lippen, aber für Tiberias hatte er damit bereits alles gesagt, was er oder der König wissen mußten. Balian verweilte noch einige Momente. Sie blickten sich schweigend an und wußten doch, wie sehr sie einander vertrauen konnten. Dann erhob sich Balian, verabschiedete sich von Tiberias und wollte gehen, aber der hielt ihn noch einen Moment zurück:

„Balian, verlasse bitte nicht Jerusalem. Der König will noch mit dir sprechen und," er hielt einen Augenblick inne bevor er durch seine nächsten Worte Balian mehr von seinem Wissen zu verstehen gab, als er aussprach, „Guy wurde vom König mit einer Aufgabe im Grenzgebiet von Tiberia beauftragt; er wird erst in einigen Tagen wieder in Jerusalem erwartet."3

Balian blickte Tiberias fragend an und dieser erwiderte auf diese unausgesprochene Frage: „Der König weiß um Sybillas Liebe zu dir. Seine Schwester mag eine perfekte Maske in der Öffentlichkeit tragen, aber ihm gegenüber kann sie ihre Liebe zu dir nicht verbergen. Nutzt die Zeit, die euch der König noch schenken konnte. Ihr werdet vielleicht nie wieder diese Gelegenheit haben."

Balian nickte schweigend und verließ den Statthalter.

Tiberias wandte sich um und ging zu einer geheimen Tür in der Wand und öffnete diese. Hinter dieser Tür war ein verborgener Raum, in dem der König in einem Stuhl saß und durch kleines Fenster den Raum einsehen konnte und auch jedes Gespräch mitverfolgen konnte. Balduin winkte Tiberias zu sich und erhob sich.

„War es richtig, Balian eine solche Bürde aufzuerlegen, mein Freund?", fragte der König seinen Berater. Aber er erwartete keine Antwort. Er blickte zur Tür, durch die Balian verschwunden war und sandte ein Bittgebet zum Herrn, daß der Sohn seines Mentors, der bisher alle durch seine Ehrlichkeit, seinen Charakter und seine Sanftmut für sich eingenommen hatte, auch die Härte aufbrachte, um das Urteil, das er ihm zur Vollstreckung in die Hände gegeben hatte, zum Wohle aller Christen von Jerusalem im richtigen Moment würde vollziehen können. Balians Reaktion zeigte seine Ansicht dazu, aber würde er auch die Kraft haben, dies zu tun? Balduin hatte seinen Traum, das Wohl seiner Schwester und das Schicksal der Christen von Jerusalem mit diesem Schreiben in seine Hände gelegt. Es blieb nicht mehr viel zu tun, bevor er sich der Schwäche, die ihn immer mehr wie ein bleierner Mantel niederdrückte, ergeben würde und Balian, der Sohn seines Ziehvaters, würde sein Erbe sein.

Balian kehrte unterdessen zu Almaric zurück und beide brachen zum Anwesen derer von Ibelin auf. Balian war für Almarics Geschmack zu ernst und schweigsam, aber an der Verschlossenheit seines Herrn erkannte er, daß dieser noch zu sehr mit dem beschäftigt war, was dort hinter verschlossenen Türen besprochen worden war. Sie ritten schweigend durch Jerusalem und Balian wandte sich erst in Sichtweite vom Stadthaus an Almaric:

„Wie soll man sich entscheiden, Almaric, wenn man eine Sache als falsch und vielleicht sogar als verwerflich ansieht, aber man damit doch vielleicht Leben rettet?"

Balians Blick zu Almaric war dabei verhangen und matt, daß sich Almaric zunächst gar nicht sicher war, ob Balian die Frage wirklich an ihn gerichtet hatte.

„Mein Herr, egal wie Ihr entscheidet, Eure Seele darf dabei keinen Schaden nehmen. Ihr und nur Ihr allein müßt für Euch entscheiden, welche Last Ihr tragen könnt ohne zu zerbrechen", sprach Almaric, aber er hatte das Gefühl, als wenn sein Freund und Herr lediglich die Wahl zwischen Verhungern oder Verdursten hatte.

Balian nickte schweigend und blickte weiter dumpf vor sich hin. Als sie in den Hof des Hauses einritten, hatte Balian aber eine Entscheidung für sich getroffen, und der grüblerische und von Zweifeln geprägte Blick war verflogen. Almaric merkte die Veränderung an Balian deutlich.

Sie ritten in den Hof ein und stiegen von ihren Pferden, die von Dienern sofort versorgt wurden. Balian wandte sich an Almaric und wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht und stieg dann die Stufen zu seinen Gemächern hinauf. Der Wesir trat an ihn heran und verneigte sich vor Balian. Er wirkte ernst und etwas nervös und so versuchte Balian geduldig zuzuhören, was der Mann auf dem Herzen hatte, obwohl er sich müde und ausgelaugt fühlte. Er sehnte sich nach einem tiefen und traumlosen Schlaf. Der Wesir verneigte sich nochmals und sprach dann, auf eine Aufforderung von Balian hin, sehr leise zu seinem Herrn.

„Mein Herr, hoher Besuch wartet auf Euch. Sie hat befohlen, ihr ein Zimmer zu richten."

Balian runzelte die Stirn, von wem sprach der Wesir, aber dann fielen ihm die Worte Tiberias' wieder ein: ‚Guy wird erst in einigen Tagen wieder in Jerusalem erwartet.' und in diesem Moment wußte er, _wer_ der hohe Besuch war. Er dankte dem Wesir für die Nachricht und ordnete an, daß er nicht gestört werden wollte, dann ging er die Treppen weiter hinauf, ging mit leisen Schritten zu seinen Räumlichkeiten und suchte mit seinen Blicken im Halbdunkel nach Sybilla.

* * *

**Ab hier eine Variante für PG 18 Rating MA vorhanden zu finden unter Story KOH Variante Rating MA**

* * *

Sybilla stand an einem Fenster und blickte in Richtung Palast, der auf der anderen Seite von Jerusalem, wie dieses Anwesen, auf einer Anhöhe lag. Balian trat leise an sie heran, legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern, zog sie mit dem Rücken an seine Brust und umfaßte sie sanft mit seinen starken Armen. Sie schmiegte sich in die Sicherheit, die er ihr bot und schloß für einen Moment glücklich die Augen. Balian sagte leise:

„Dein Bruder hat uns eine kurze Weile geschenkt, meine Geliebte, aber es ist zu gefährlich, daß du bei mir bist. Guy hat zu viele Templer in der Stadt, die ihm alles, was ich tue, zutragen werden. Dies wird unsere letzte Nacht sein. Laß mich dich halten und lieben und das Wissen um unsere hoffnungslose Zukunft für einen kurzen Moment des Glücks vergessen."

Und der junge Ibelin drehte Sybilla sachte um und nahm ihren Mund voller Zärtlichkeit mit dem seinen gefangen und schenkte ihr einen Kuß, dessen Wechselspiel von Sanftheit und heißem Begehren sie schwindelnd machte und sie sich an Balian festhielt, wie ein Ertrinkender an einem Stück Holz. Er nahm sie auf seine Arme und trug sie zu seinem Bett, während sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter bettete. Vorsichtig ließ er sie aus seinen Armen und half ihr die Gewänder abzustreifen. Zärtlich küßte er ihre milchweiße Haut und streichelte sanft ihre Hüften. Seine Berührungen waren wie ein Versprechen auf Momente unsäglichen Glücks. Dann nahm Balian die Decke vom Bett und hüllte sie ein. Er lächelte und meinte:

„So gern ich dich fest in meine Arme nehmen möchte, aber ich muß erst den Waffenrock und das Kettenhemd los werden", und er hauchte einen Kuß auf ihren Mund, drehte sich um und wollte gehen, um sich in einem anderen Raum beim Ablegen des Waffenrockes helfen zu lassen, aber Sybilla hielt ihn zurück.

Sie ließ die Decke fallen, die er ihr um die Schultern gelegt hatte und trat an Balian heran. Langsam begann sie ihm zu helfen, seine Bekleidung abzulegen. Sie bewegte sich anmutig um ihn herum, und Balians Hände suchten ihre Haut. Sanft und zärtlich berührte er immer wieder ihre alabasterfarbene Erscheinung und strich mit seinen Händen durch ihr wallendes Haar. Als Balian nur noch die Hose anhatte, nahm er sie fest in seine Arme, küßte sie mit all seiner Liebe, die er für sie empfand. Er kostete sie, bis beide keine Luft mehr bekamen und trug sie dann zurück zum Bett. Er entkleidete sich ganz und sank neben ihr in die Kissen. Seine Hände streichelten jeden Fleck ihres Körpers, und seine Küsse brannten hundertfach auf ihrer Haut. Sybilla tat es ihm gleich und so standen sie beide bereits nach kurzer Zeit in Flammen und die Hitze ihrer Körper wärmte sie, obwohl ein kühler Luftzug durch das Zimmer ging. Beide erreichten sie gleichzeitig ihren Höhepunkt, und Balian sank danach erschöpft, voller Liebe zu der Frau in seinen Armen, neben ihr nieder. Sie schmiegte sich an seinen heißen und schweißnassen Körper, sog seinen Duft tief ein und fuhr mit ihrer Hand sanft über seine Wange. Er drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr und küßte sie zärtlich. Alle Liebe, die sie im Moment für einander empfanden, stand in ihren Augen, aber sie konnte das Wissen um die Hoffnungslosigkeit ihrer Beziehung nicht verdrängen, und so rückten sie nur noch näher aneinander und hielten sich in enger Umarmung fest, bis der Morgen graute.

Vor zwei Tagen hatte ihn Sybilla im Morgengrauen verlassen und er hatte sie seitdem nicht wiedergesehen. Daß sie keine Zukunft hatten, wußten sie beide, aber das änderte nichts an der Sehnsucht, die sie durchlitten. Balian versuchte, sich abzulenken, in dem er sich mit den Befestigungsanlagen von Jerusalem beschäftigte4 und so stand er auf der Stadtmauer des südlichen Einlasses, als Guy de Lusignan von seinem Auftrag zurückkam. Beide sahen sich für den kurzen Moment an, in dem Guy durch das Tor ritt, und beide konnten deutlich in den Augen des anderen lesen, was sie voneinander hielten. Guys Augen waren voller Hass und ließen erahnen, was Balian erwarten würde, wenn dieser Mann zum König wurde. Auch Almaric hatte diesen Blick gesehen, und er fürchtete um das Leben seines Herrn.

An diesem Tag noch wurde Balian zum König gerufen und er wurde von einem Diener durch Gemächer geführt, die er noch nicht gesehen hatte. Es war bereits Abend und die Feuer und Fackeln warfen gespenstische Schatten und verbargen viel von der Pracht der Räume, die stellenweise im Licht der Fackeln aufblitzte. Dann stand Balian von Balduin und ihm zur Linken saß Tiberias.

„Nun mein Freund, es ist Zeit, daß ich meine Angelegenheiten regele", sprach der König zu Balian, der stumm vor ihm stand. „Wir haben beschlossen, Euch zum Heermeister der Jerusalemer Wachen zu machen", fuhr der König fort. Und Balian neigte den Kopf und erwiderte:

„Was immer Ihr verlangt, ich werde es tun."

Aber der König unterbrach ihn:

„Wartet und hört erst alles, bevor Ihr mir eine Antwort gebt."

Und Balian blickte den König fest in die Augen, als dieser ihm nun seine Gedanken unterbreitete:

„Würdet Ihr Sybilla zur Frau nehmen, wenn sie von Guy befreit wäre?"

Balian war geschockt, mit so etwas hatte er nicht gerechnet und so blickte er erst kurz Tiberias an und erwiderte dann dumpf mit einer Gegenfrage:

„Und Guy?"

Und Tiberias, der Balian keinen Moment aus den Augen gelassen hatte, gab statt des Königs die Antwort:

„Er würde hingerichtet werden und mit ihm alle seine Ritter, die dir den Treueschwur verweigern."

Balian blickte zu Boden und als er seine Augen wieder hob, sah er, wie ihn der König prüfend beobachtete. Schließlich antwortete Balian:

„Dafür kann ich nicht der Anlaß sein."

Und Tiberias versuchte ihn bei seiner Ehre zu greifen und wiederholte Balians Antwort vom Beginn dieser Unterredung:

"Was immer Ihr verlangt, ich werde es tun", und dabei zog er abschätzend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Der König schwieg bislang, aber er nahm jede Regung an Balian sehr genau wahr.

Nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens sah Balian dem König erneut fest in die Augen und antwortete:

„Ein König kann einen Mann fordern, aber seine Seele gehört ihm allein; das waren Eure Worte", und der junge Ritter blickte seinen Herrn abwartend an.

Und dieser antwortete:

„Ja, das habe ich gesagt."

Balian neigte ehrerbietig sein Haupt und sagte dann:

„Ihr habt meine Liebe und meine Antwort."

Der König neigte sein Kopf etwas zur Seite und betrachtete Balian voller Liebe. Hinter seiner Maske konnte dies niemand sehen, aber er empfand Stolz und Liebe für diesen Mann, den Sohn seines Lehrers. Balian erfüllte zwar nicht seinen sehnlichsten Wunsch, ergriff die Macht und sicherte so möglicherweise den Frieden, aber er war sich treu und so wußte er, daß, wenn das Schlimmste eintrat, Balian für die Menschen und seine Schwester da sein und alles in seiner Macht stehende tun würde, um sie zu verteidigen und zu retten. Und so antwortete er und entließ damit Balian:

„So sei es."

Tiberias folgte kurz darauf Balian und hielt ihn auf. Er war hin und her gerissen zwischen Stolz und Wut. Er war nicht so ein Idealist wie Godfrey und er verstand deshalb diese Skrupel nicht. Und so hielt er den Sohn seines Freundes auf und versuchte, ihm nochmals ins Gewissen zu reden:

„Balian, warum schützt du Guy? Der Mann haßt dich, er würde dich eigenhändig töten, wenn er könnte." Und etwas ruhiger und sanfter, eindringlicher fuhr er fort, während er Balian fest anblickte: „Wäre es so schwer, Sybilla zu heiraten?"

Balian blickte nieder, er wollte Tiberias nicht zeigen, wie schwer es ihm fiel zu widerstehen.

„Das Königreich hat keinen Bedarf an einem perfekten Ritter, Balian", sprach sein Freund weiter. Aber Balian hatte sich nun wieder in der Gewalt und hob seinen Blick. Fest und energisch antwortete er Tiberias:

„Nein, _dies ist_ ein Königreich des Gewissens oder gar keines", damit ließ er den Statthalter stehen. Tiberias stand noch einen Moment wie verloren da. In seiner Brust stritten Stolz, Liebe, Achtung und Resignation miteinander. Er hatte noch seinen Besitz in Zypern, aber wie Godfrey oder André waren sie immer für den sterbenden König und seinen Traum da gewesen, und Balian war ihre letzte Hoffnung auf den Erhalt dieses Traumes.

Guy, der sich wie ein Löwe im Käfig fühlte, weil er seines besten Intriganten und Vertrauten beraubt war, erhielt laufend Informationen über Balians Aufenthalt. So wußte Guy auch, daß Balian ein langes Gespräch mit dem König hatte und er ahnte auch, daß der König versucht war, ihn noch vor seinem Tode kaltzustellen. Guy suchte deshalb, obwohl es für sein Ansehen nicht ganz unproblematisch war, Reynald de Châtillon im Kerker auf. Er konnte noch nichts für ihn tun, aber wenn der König erst tot war, würde er ihn wieder freilassen. Seine Verurteilung durfte nur bis dahin nicht vollzogen werden. Guy lehnte an dem Gitter und wußte nicht recht, wie er anfangen sollte:

„Ich habe ein Problem." sagte er schließlich einfach.

Und Reynald antwortete ebenso schnörkellos:

„Ich weiß — Balian." Und Guy trat wütend mit seinem Fuß gegen das Gitter.

„Er wurde in Kerak gefeiert." fuhr de Châtillon ungerührt fort. Dann trat er ganz nah an das Gitter und flüsterte das, woran Guy schon die ganze Zeit gedacht hatte:

„Tötet ihn."

Mehr war zwischen diesen beiden Männern nicht zu sagen und Guy, der bislang noch Skrupel gehabt hatte, würde nun seinen Leuten den Auftrag erteilen, und Balians Tage würden gezählt sein.

Einige Tage später hatte Tiberias nochmals Balian zu sich gerufen und versucht ihn umzustimmen, aber Balian blieb bei seiner Entscheidung und Tiberias mußte sie schließlich akzeptieren. Balian war in den Hof mit den Pferden zurückgekehrt, hatte gerade sein Pferd selbst gesattelt und wollte zurück zu seinem Anwesen reiten. In diesem Moment ritt Sybilla in den Hof ein. Sie hatte ihn nicht bemerkt und eilte, nachdem sie abgestiegen war, auf den Eingang des Palastes zu, als Balian aus dem Schatten trat und sie leise anrief. Sybilla drehte sich zu ihm um und eilte an seine Seite. Sie küßte seine Wange und nahm sein Gesicht in Ihre Hände, während Balian es sich verweigerte, sie in die Arme zu schließen. Dies hier war ein öffentlicher Platz und sie waren nicht alleine. Sybilla flüsterte:

„Wer seid Ihr, daß Ihr Euch einem König versagt?"

Und sie blickte in sein Gesicht und sprach weiter:

„Ich bin was ich bin und das schenke ich Euch", und sie wollte ihn zärtlich auf den Mund küssen, aber Balian entzog sich ihr.

„Ihr sagt nein?", Sybillas Stimme überschlug sich fast. Wie konnte Balian, der behauptete sie zu lieben, sie ablehnen?

Und Balian antwortete mit gedämpfter Stimme, Sybillas Reaktion tat im weh:

„Glaubt Ihr ich bin wie Guy? Glaubt Ihr, ich verkaufe meine Seele?"

Sybilla wich von ihm zurück und blickte ihn voller Entsetzen an, sah weg und wandte sich dann wieder ihm zu. Das, was er gerade gesagt hatte, war wie eine Ohrfeige für sie gewesen:

„Es wird der Tag kommen, an dem du dir wünschst, ein kleines Übel begangen zu haben um etwas wirklich Großes zu bewirken"; sie sprach dies in einem Ton und mit einer Verachtung aus, daß es sich wie eine Drohung für Balian anhörte und dann verschwand sie im Palast. Balian blickte hinterher und hatte das Gefühl, als wäre ihm gerade das Herz aus der Brust gerissen worden. Er wandte sich um und ging zu seinem Pferd. Es war später Nachmittag und Balian hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, nach diesem Gespräch allein zu sein. Er wollte aus der Stadt reiten, irgendwohin, er brauchte Zeit und Abstand, um nachzudenken.5 Er stieg auf und ritt von dannen ohne Nachricht an seine Männer oder Tiberias und er bemerkte nicht die Schatten, die ihm folgten.6

* * *

**Anmerkungen**

**1> **Streithammer waren in der Lage, Löcher in Rüstungen zu schlagen bzw. diese so zu deformieren, daß sie nicht mehr bewegt werden konnten. Siehe auch ein Bild im Glossar.

**2> **_Bezug zum Film_ Beim Abzug aus Jerusalem ist bei Balian keiner seiner Männer mehr, nicht einmal Almaric. Da sie scheinbar Familie auf Ibelin hatten (siehe Ankunftsszene Ibelin) könnte es sein, daß Balian mit Hilfe von Saif einen Kompromiß mit Salah-al-Din geschlossen hat und so seine Männer als Christen unter einem toleranten moslemischen Reich weiter auf Ibelin leben durften.

(Möglicher Einstieg für einen Folgeroman.)

**3> **_Bezug zum Film_ Nach der Schlacht bei Kerak und der Szene mit dem Heerlager Salah-al-Dins, wurde gezeigt, daß Balian bereits in Jerusalem war, als Guy dort einritt. Da Guy eigentlich beim Heer des Königs war, als es um Kerak ging, liegt also hier ein längerer zeitlicher Handlungsablauf dazwischen.

**4> **_Bezug zum Film_ Balian wußte erstaunlich schnell darüber Bescheid, wie er Jerusalem zu verteidigen hatte, obwohl er als einfacher Schmied nicht unbedingt mit einer Verteidigung einer Burg in seinem Leben in Frankreich was zu tun haben konnte.

**5> **_Bezug zum Film_ In dieser Szene bei den Pferden hatte Balian keinen Waffenrock mehr an, sondern trug nur noch einen Umhang. Und in der weiteren Filmfolge war Balian alleine an der Brunnenansammlung auf dem Weg nach Ibelin zu sehen, ohne seine Ausrüstung bis auf sein Schwert.

**6> **_Bezug zum Film_ Angriff der Templer auf Balian. Weitere Informationen nachzulesen im Glossar.

* * *

Reviews bitte ans Forum oder direkt an mich: 

**Glossar kann hier downgeloadet werden: http/rapidshare.de/files/17947832/Glossar.doc **

**Die Kapitelbilder sind unter www. beim Hoster photopucket abgelegt und dort zu finden unter/albums/a310/sabaul/Roman KOH**


	23. Der König ist tot, lang lebe der König

**_Disclaimer _**

Die Figuren, soweit sie von Drehbuchautor William Monahan eigenständig entwickelt und/oder gegenüber ihren historischen Vorbildern abgeändert wurden, sind geistiges Eigentum von William Monahan und auch die Handlung und Reden, soweit sie sich mit der verfilmten Geschichte decken, gehört William Monahan.

Jede weitere eigenständige Erzählung um die Personen des Geschehens sind meines Geistes und mein Besitz. Mit dieser fiktiven Romanvorlage zum Drehbuch von William Monahans Werk „Kingdom of Heaven" verdiene ich kein Geld und habe sie auch keinem Verlag angeboten.

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitel 19

* * *

**_

**_Der König ist tot, lang lebe der König_**

Sybilla eilte durch die Flure des Palastes zu den Gemächern des Bruders. Die Ärzte hatten nach ihr geschickt, denn das Leben ihres geliebten Bruders neigte sich dem Ende. Seine Kraft war aufgebraucht. Er ergab sich seinem Feind und würde nun Frieden finden. Sybilla trat in das Zimmer, und die Ärzte zogen sich zurück. Sie trat an das Bett zum Bruder, der schwer atmend dort von vielen Kissen gestützt lag. Sanft faßte sie nach seiner mit Bandagen umwickelten Hand und streichelte darüber. Nur mühsam konnte sie die Tränen zurückhalten. Sie fühlte sich so einsam, jetzt wo der Bruder ging und Balian sie, in ihren Augen, im Stich gelassen hatte.

Balduin öffnete seine Augen und blickte die geliebte Schwester lange an. Er sprach langsam und leise:

„Ich habe gerade geträumt vom Sommer in dem ich Salah-al-Din besiegt hatte. Ich war erst sechzehn. Kannst du dich erinnern?"

Und Sybilla flüsterte:

„Du warst wunderschön. Du warst immer wunderschön, in allem was du tatest."

Der sterbende König lächelte:

„Meine wunderschöne Schwester, es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir wehgetan habe. Behalte mich in Erinnerung wie ich war."

Sybilla rannen Tränen die Wange hinunter und sanft versprach sie:

„Das werde ich."

Balduin blickte noch einmal tief in die Augen von Sybilla, dann schloß er die seinen und der Kopf sank zur Seite. Balduin IV, König mit knapp vierzehn Jahren, elf Jahre geachteter und von seinen Feinden respektierter Souverän des Königreiches Jerusalem, war tot. Und mit ihm Toleranz und Frieden.

Sybilla küßte noch einmal zum Abschied die Stirn des Bruders. Es war die Maske, die er schon so lange trug, der sie einen Hauch von Kuß aufdrückte. Selbst jetzt im Tode war er nicht frei von diesem Gefängnis. Aber seine Seele war dies nun. Leise ging sie aus dem Zimmer und wollte alleine sein, aber Guy de Lusignan wartete bereits auf sie und rief: „Sybilla!"

In seiner Stimme lag keine Wärme oder Trost, nur Forderung und kalte Berechnung. Endlich war der junge König tot, und er würde herrschen. Nur Sybilla stand noch zwischen seinen Machtträumen und der Wirklichkeit.

Sybilla war stehen geblieben und wandte sich langsam um. Sie trug einen inneren Kampf mit sich aus. Dies war der letzte Moment, in dem sie nun, als Königin, Guy den Platz als Souverän an ihrer Seite verweigern konnte, aber sie war in ihrem Stolz durch Balian zu sehr gekränkt worden und so entschied sie sich:

„Wenn ich Eure Ritter habe, sollt Ihr Eure Krone haben", war ihre Antwort auf die von Guy wortlos in den Raum gestellte Frage. Sybilla rang die Hände, sie wußte, daß sie damit das Schicksal von Jerusalem und von Balian besiegelt hatte. Sie hatte den Traum ihres Bruders aufgegeben, weil sie durch den Mann verletzt worden war, der ihr alles bedeutete. Doch noch bevor es zur Krönung kam, wußte Sybilla um den Fehler, und daß dies nicht die Schuld Balians war. Sie liebte Balian weil er war, wie er war. Sie hätte wissen müssen, daß er sich so entscheiden würde. Ihr Bruder hatte sie gewarnt und gleichzeitig gehofft, daß er sich in Balian täuschte. Aber was wäre dann gewesen, wenn Balian sich selbst verraten hätte? Wäre er dann noch der Mann gewesen, in dessen Armen sie sich so sicher und geborgen gefühlt hatte?

Noch am selben Abend ging Guy in das Verlies zu dem inhaftierten Reynald. Nachdem der Tod des Königs ausgerufen worden war, zweifelte keiner mehr daran, daß Guy der neue König von Jerusalem sein würde, und so öffneten die Wachen ohne Zögern dem zukünftigen Herrn die Kerkertüren. Guy gab seinem Freund die eigenen Waffen zurück. Reynald nahm diese an sich, drückte sie an sein Herz und fragte Guy:

„Der König ist im Himmel?" und Guy nickte nur, worauf Reynald nachhakte:

„Und Balian, habt Ihr ihn töten lassen?"

Diesmal antwortete Guy mit einem gequetschten:

„Ja", das scheinbar aus seinem tiefsten Inneren kam und die Genugtuung ausdrückte, die er empfand.

Er wandte sich an Reynald und musterte ruhig sein Gesicht, dann sprach er langsam und jedes Wort betonend:

„Gebt mir einen Krieg."

Reynald de Châtillon neigte das Haupt vor seinem Freund und Souverän und antwortete selbstsicher:

„Das ist es, was ich tue."

Dann verließ er den Kerker, in dem Guy noch zurückblieb.

‚Jetzt ist es getan. Es gibt kein Zurück mehr. Und dieser kleine Emporkömmling wird mich auch nicht mehr aufhalten können.' dachte Guy. Er hatte Spione auf Balian angesetzt, die ihm jede Handlung des Ritters mitteilten. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sich eine Gelegenheit finden würde, den jungen Baron von Ibelin unbemerkt ins Jenseits zu befördern. Gegenüber Reynald hatte er vom Sohn Godfreys bereits so gesprochen, als wenn er tot wäre, weil er keinerlei Zweifel daran hegte, daß dessen Zeit abgelaufen war. Balian von Ibelin würde für ihn am Tag seiner Krönung nur noch eine Erinnerung sein. Davon war Guy de Lusignan überzeugt und endlich würde er seine Rache haben und die Farben derer von Ibelin in den Staub treten.

**_Zwei Tage später_**

Die Stadt war überfüllt mit Menschen. Alle waren gekommen, um Balduin IV die letzte Ehre zu erweisen und bei der Krönung von Sybilla als Königin und Nachfolgerin des Bruders anwesend zu sein. Es wurde allgemein erwartet, daß sie ihren Gemahl Guy de Lusignan zum König krönte und ihm die Regentschaft übergab. Es war üblich, daß am gleichen Tag, an dem der vorangegangene Monarch in seine Gruft gelegt wurde, auch der neue König gekrönt und ausgerufen wurde. Die Stadt brodelte vor Leben in einem Zwiespalt zwischen Trauer und banger Erwartung. Ein Templer als König – jeder wußte, was dies für die Zukunft bringen würde, und die Andersgläubigen sorgten sich um das Hab und Gut und ihr Leben. Ritter wie Tiberias und andere, die an der Seite Balduins standen, gingen resigniert oder blieben in der bangen Hoffnung, das Schlimmste mildern zu können.

Sybilla hatte alleine Abschied von ihrem Bruder genommen. Und etwas war in ihrer Brust zerrissen. Sie wollte noch einmal den Bruder sehen, den Menschen, den sie liebte, hinter dieser Maske aus Silber, die er schon so lange trug. Und obwohl sie zögerte, weil sie wußte, daß er die Maske nicht ohne Grund trug, griff sie schließlich zu und nahm sie dem Leichnam vom Gesicht und damit schließlich die letzte Würde, die er noch im Tod behalten hatte. Sybilla schrak zusammen, dieses Gesicht hatte nichts mehr mit dem geliebten Menschen gemein und es schien ihr, als würde sie die eigene Selbstsucht nach Vollkommenheit angrinsen und sie ihrer Fehler gemahnen.

Sybilla bar jeden Gefühles, brachte diesen schrecklichsten Tag in ihrem Leben scheinbar gefühllos hinter sich. Sie krönte Guy, nachdem ihr als Erbe ihres Bruders die Krone aufgesetzt worden war. Sybilla wußte, daß sie damit letztlich das Ende der Träume des Bruders, ihrer eigenen Zukunft und der Liebe zu Balian besiegelte.

Balian. Warum hatte er sich ihr verweigert? Warum hatte er nicht die Macht ergriffen und stand nun statt Guy neben ihr? Sybillas Gedanken drehten sich nur um ihn und das Verderben, das sie aus verletztem Stolz heraufbeschworen hatte.

Tiberias war am Vorabend bei ihr gewesen und hatte sie leise nach Balian gefragt. Tiberias war besorgt, denn der junge Ibelin war verschwunden. Sybilla konnte ihm auch nur von dem letzten Gespräch berichten. Tiberias befürchtete das Schlimmste, denn seither war er nicht mehr gesehen worden. Sybilla zog sich ganz in sich zurück. Vielleicht würde sie Balian nie wiedersehen und sie wußte, daß wenn Balian tot war, sie an den Mörder des einzigen Mannes, den sie je geliebt hatte, gebunden war und das zeitlebens.

Die Krönungsfeierlichkeiten dauerten weitere zwei Tage und unterdessen erhielt Guy Nachricht von Templern, daß diese Balian aufgespürt hatten.

Derweilen begab sich Reynald de Châtillon zu seiner Burg Kerak und sandte von dort Männer aus, um ein Ziel zu finden, das von der Anzahl der Personen oder seiner Bedeutung bei seiner Vernichtung es wert war, einen Krieg zu beginnen. Es machte dem Templer nichts aus, daß er nicht bei der Krönung des Freundes dabei sein konnte. Erst als König konnte Reynald das Urteil über ihn wirklich aufheben, weshalb es besser war, noch nicht in Jerusalem in Erscheinung zu treten. Er wollte einen Krieg ebenso sehr wie Guy, und so wartete er ungeduldig auf die Rückkehr seiner Späher. Er wußte inzwischen auch, daß Balian zwar beschattet, aber noch nicht tot war, aber auch er hatte keine Zweifel daran, daß das nur eine Formalität war. Guy hatte noch jeden aus dem Weg geräumt, der sich ihm widersetzt hatte.

Es war einen Tag nach der Krönung, als Reynald von einem Späher die Nachricht über ein nobles Lager von Muselmanen erhielt. Das besondere an diesem Lager war, daß es kurz hinter der Grenze lag. Ein Angriff auf dieses Lager bedeutete einen eindeutigen Friedensbruch und doch war es noch so nah, daß die Angreifer sich rasch würden auf eigenes Land zurückziehen können.

Reynald von Châtillon brach noch am gleichen Tag mit einem Trupp auf und würde das Lager binnen eines Tages erreicht haben. Die Menschen in diesem Lager ahnten nicht, daß sich mit den zu allem entschlossenen Templern sich ihr Verhängnis näherte.

Balian hatte die Stadt ohne Begleitung vor vier Tagen verlassen. Er war verstört und niedergeschlagen. Er ahnte, daß Balduin im Sterben lag. Der junge Ibelin war noch immer über das Angebot des Königs und Tiberias schockiert und betroffen über Sybillas Reaktion. Kannte sie ihn so wenig, daß sie wirklich das, was sie ihm anbot, ernst meinte? War er in ihren Augen letztlich auch nur eine Schachfigur im Spiel um die Macht? Balian dachte an das Schachspiel, das zwischen ihm und Balduin bei ihrer ersten Begegnung gestanden hatte. Es war jetzt ein Symbol, das er immer wieder vor Augen hatte.

Balian war einfach losgeritten. Er wollte jetzt niemanden um sich haben, der ihn mit guten Ratschlägen, mit Anforderungen oder mit vorwurfsvoller Miene anhielt und drängte, gegen seine Überzeugung doch noch dem Ränkespiel am Hofe nachzugeben. Aber Balians Gewissen meldete sich ebenfalls. War er zu selbstsüchtig? Hätte er wirklich mit dieser Sünde, Guys Tod bewirkt zu haben, etwas erhalten oder retten können, das bereits in seinen letzten Atemzügen lag? Balian mußte sich eingestehen, daß er darauf keine Antwort hatte, er wußte nur, daß dies alles ihm zuwider lief und es gegen seine Auffassung des dem sterbenden Vater geleisteten Rittereides ging.

Balian war zunächst einfach in Richtung Totes Meer geritten. Er hatte niemandem gesagt, daß er die Stadt verließ und jetzt, zwei Tage später, in denen er sich einer kleinen Karawane in Richtung Gaza als einfacher Mann angeschlossen hatte, schalt er sich selbst für die unüberlegte Handlung und hatte sich in Richtung Ibelin aufgemacht. Er hätte von der derzeitigen Richtung sowohl nach Jerusalem wie auch nach Ibelin abermals zwei bis drei Tage gebraucht, aber er war noch immer zu aufgewühlt, weshalb er nicht nach Jerusalem zurückgehen wollte. Er war am späten Vormittag bei der Brunnenansammlung, dem letzten Halt vor Ibelin, angekommen. Er hatte das Pferd versorgt und sich selbst unter eine Palme in den spärlichen Schatten gesetzt, den sie in der Mittagsglut werfen konnte. Er war noch immer so in Gedanken, daß er nicht merkte, wie sich vier Templer seinem Rastplatz näherten.

Guy hatte am gleichen Tag, als er Reynald frei ließ, Templer beauftragt, gemäß den Hinweisen seiner Spione nach dem Baron von Ibelin zu suchen. Sie sollten ihm mitteilen, wo er sich aufhielt und wenn er dann zum König gekrönt war, würde er den endgültigen Befehl erteilen, den Baron von Ibelin zu töten. Er war noch nicht König, und die Nachricht über den Tod Balians hätte vielleicht Sybilla umstimmen können, aber die Vernichtung des Emporkömmlings war beschlossen und nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Und nun standen vier Templer bereit, einen unfairen Kampf, einer Hinrichtung gleich, gegen den Ritter zu führen, der weder vorbereitet noch im Besitz seines Schwertes war. Balian war unvorsichtig geworden. Gefangen in seinen Grübeleien hatte er sein Schwert am Sattel des Pferdes gelassen, das sich ein wenig von ihm entfernt hatte. Zudem trug er kein Kettenhemd oder eine Rüstung, die etwas Schutz vor den Schlägen und Hieben der Angreifer gegeben hätte.

Die gedungenen Mörder dachten, sie würden mit dem jungen Ibelin leichtes Spiel haben, und so verbargen sie nicht ihre Absichten. Aber Balian war gewillt, sein Leben so teuer wie möglich zu verkaufen. Während er die Templer aus seinem Augenwinkel heraus beobachtete, suchte die Hand, verdeckt durch seinen Körper, über den Boden, in der Hoffnung, etwas zu finden, das er zur Verteidigung nutzen konnte. Und seine Hand fand einen Stein, der doppelt so groß war wie eine Faust und den er wie einen Keil zu nutzen wissen würde. In einem Überraschungsmoment sprang Balian auf und bestürmte den ersten Angreifer. Er schlug ihm so hart er konnte mit dem Stein gegen den Helm und trieb ihn regelrecht vor sich her, bis er, gestoppt durch einen Brunnen, nicht mehr weiter zurückweichen konnte. Balian schaffte es, den Ritter besinnungslos zu schlagen, und als der zweite Angreifer ihn hinterrücks mit dem Schwert attackieren wollte, nutzte er den Bewußtlosen als eigene Deckung und ließ ihn danach einfach in sich zusammensacken. Es gelang Balian, den Schwerthieben des Templers auszuweichen und ihn in Bedrängnis zu bringen, aber der dritte Templer, der noch immer auf seinem Pferd saß, galoppierte an ihm vorbei und zielte mit seinem Morgenstern auf Balians Kopf. Balian sah ihn kommen und konnte gerade noch ausweichen. Der Hieb streifte ihn an seiner Schläfe und er taumelte. Der schwertschwingende Ritter wollte diesen Vorteil nutzen, aber Balian hatte sich schnell wieder im Griff. Mit einer henkeligen Tonscherbe eines zerbrochenen Kruges schlug er dem Mann erst so hart gegen den Helm, daß dieser zurückwich, dann rammte er ihm die Scherbe in den ungeschützten Bereich des Halses direkt unter dem Helm. Er ließ den Mann einfach los und drehte sich, keinen Moment zu früh, zur Seite, denn ein vierter Angreifer hatte bereits mit Morgenstern ausgeholt. Der erste Schlag traf Balian noch am Oberarm. Er konnte der fürchterlichen Waffe, sich duckend immer wieder ausweichen, aber er konnte die Vorwärtsbewegung seines Gegners ausnutzen und brachte sich mit seiner eigenen seitlichen Drehung in den Rücken des Ritters. Er riß ihn kurzerhand rücklings um und brach ihm das Genick durch einen gezielten Tritt auf die Kehle. Dann wandte sich Balian zu dem vierten Templer um, der mittlerweile von seinem Pferd gestiegen war und ebenfalls einen Morgenstern als Waffe in den Händen hielt. Der junge Ibelin, völlig erschöpft von den drei harten und sehr schnell geführten Kämpfen und mit dem Schlag an seinen Kopf nicht ganz frei von Schwindel und Ohnmachtsgefühlen, griff zum Schwert des getöteten Templers, das nicht weit von ihm lag. Beim Aufrichten taumelte er leicht, hielt das Schwert aber fest. Balian ging auf den wartenden letzten Angreifer zu, der ein Koloß von einem Mann war.

„Ist es das, was Ihr im Heiligen Land sucht?", rief Balian wütend und resigniert dem Ritter zu und fuhr fort: „Dann kommt schon!"

Und der Ritter griff an, und Balian konnte nur mit großer Mühe den Angriff abwehren, aber er nutzte seine scheinbare Unterlegenheit, als er in die Knie gehen mußte. Er faßte das Bein des Ritters und zog es ihm unter dem Körper weg. Der Ritter schlug hart auf dem Rücken auf, aber Balian war schon zu erschöpft und nicht mehr schnell genug, um wirklich Gewinn aus diesem Vorteil zu ziehen. Der Ritter warf ihm Sand in die Augen und schlug ihn mit seinem Schild zur Seite. Nun konnte er seinerseits diesen Vorteil nutzen und hatte sehr schnell Balian unter dem Gewicht seines Körpers begraben. Balian war noch von dem Schildhieb, der ihn hart und abermals an der linken Stirnseite getroffen hatte, benommen, als der Ritter ihn am Kragen packte und mit voller Wucht seinen Kopf gegen die Stirn, knapp über den Augen von Balian rammte. Der Ritter war durch seinen Helm vor der Wucht geschützt, aber Balian bekam die volle Härte zu spüren, einmal, zweimal, und er war nahe daran das Bewußtsein zu verlieren. Im letzten Moment nahm Balian das eiserne Kreuz im Gürtel des Ritters wahr, griff danach und brachte es, als dieser ihm erneut einen Stoß mit dem Helm versetzten wollte, zwischen sich und den Kopf des Ritters. Die Wucht, mit welcher der Ritter den letzten Kopfstoß führte, sollte Balian töten, doch statt dessen rammte er sich selbst das Kreuz durch den Helm in den Schädel und starb, noch bevor ihm dies bewußt werden konnte. Balian wälzte den schweren Körper mühsam von sich herunter, aber seine Kräfte waren aufgebraucht und so wurde es um ihn nach diesem Kraftakt dunkel.

Kurz hinter der Grenze in einem grünen, für Ackerbau genutzten, fruchtbaren Landstreifen kam derweilen die Vernichtung über eine kleine Karawane. Es war die Karawane der Schwester Salah-al-Dins, die hier auf dem Weg zum derzeitigen großen Lager des Sarazenenführers, rastete. Salah-al-Din hatte sein Heer nach den Geschehnissen bei Kerak nicht wieder aufgelöst oder nach Damaskus zurück geschickt. Die Angriffe der Templer gaben ihm einen guten Grund, das Heer entlang der Grenze aufzustellen und selbst in einem Hauptlager zu verweilen. Salah-al-Din hatte den jungen König Balduin gesehen und wußte von seinen Leibärzten, daß es nur noch sehr kurze Zeit dauern würde, bis die Krankheit den König überwältigt hatte. Seit nunmehr drei Tagen war es Gewißheit. Die ganze Christenheit des Königreiches Jerusalem mit ihren Rittern hatte sich in Jerusalem versammelt, um dem verstorbenen König zu huldigen und ihrem neuen König zuzujubeln. Salah-al-Din schien dies eine günstige Gelegenheit zu sein, seine Schwester auf dem direkten Weg zu sich kommen zu lassen, ohne weite Umwege fern von der Grenze zu machen, denn er war davon überzeugt, daß in einem solchen Moment der Ehre und Andacht selbst die Templer Waffen ruhen lassen würden. Und so spielte diese Fehleinschätzung genau in die Hände von Guys Absichten. Der Überfall auf dieses waffenlose und friedliche Lager der Schwester konnte durch nichts mehr überboten werden und verlangte somit auch eine entsprechende Reaktion.

Der Überfall kam hart, schnell und mit einer Brutalität, die selbst Reynald de Châtillon einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte, und er sich des unguten Gefühles zu entledigen versuchte, in dem er sich selbst Trost zusprach:

„Ich bin was ich bin. Einer muß es ja sein."

Aber die Worte klangen, als wäre er sich in diesem Moment bewußt geworden, was seine Wünsche nach Krieg und Kampf aus ihm gemacht hatten, und daß es für ihn kein Zurück mehr gab. Im wogenden Getreide saß eine in Schwarz gehüllte Gestalt mit dem Rücken dem schrecklichen Geschehen zugewandt. Der Hauptmann von Reynald kam zu ihm, deutete auf die Gestalt und meinte nur verschwörerisch:

„Das ist Salah-al-Dins Schwester".

Reynald nickte nur, er kannte die Schwester des großen Sarazenenführers. Er war ihr in Damaskus an der Seite ihres Bruders schon einmal begegnet. Langsam ging er durch die Ähren und obwohl die Frau ihn nicht gehört haben konnte, denn das Getreide dämpfte jeden Schritt, erhob sie sich, kaum daß er noch fünf Schritte von ihr entfernt war, und drehte sich zu ihm um. Sie stand stolz und erhobenen Hauptes vor ihm. Ein dünner Schleier verdeckte ihr Gesicht und barg es damit vor zudringlichen Blicken von Männern. Sie war eine wunderschöne Frau mit mandelförmigen Augen in einem tiefen Braun. Leise nannte sie auf Arabisch ihre Identität. Sie hatte zu Allah gebetet und um Kraft für ihren Bruder gebeten. Sie rechnete nicht damit, daß sie als Geisel genommen würde, dazu war der Angriff zu grausam und zeigte eine ganz andere Gedankenrichtung.

Reynald Châtillon trat noch näher an die hoch aufgerichtete Frau und erwiderte:

„Ich weiß."

Es tat ihm fast leid um diese Schönheit, aber letztlich galt es, zu tun, was getan werden mußte, nach seinem und Guys Verständnis als christliche Ritter. Er riß ihr den Schleier vom Gesicht und nahm damit den letzten Schutz, und kurz darauf schloß sich das wogende Getreide um den sterbenden Körper einer stolzen Frau, die ohne Flehen, sehenden Auges den Tod erwartet hatte.

Salah-al-Din, der seine Schwester bereits am nächsten Tag im Lager erwartete, erfuhr sehr rasch von dem, was geschehen war und die Toten der Karawane wurden bestattet, wie es der Koran verlangte, aber der Leichnam der Schwester war nicht unter ihnen. Das erzürnte den Anführer der Sarazenen mehr noch als ihr meuchlerischer Tod, und so sandte er bereits am folgenden Tag Boten zum neuen König von Jerusalem mit eindeutigen Forderungen, die bei Mißachtung nur Krieg nach sich ziehen konnten. Und diese Boten trafen noch während der an die Krönung anschließenden Feierlichkeiten ein. Guy lächelte für sich. Er wußte noch nicht, was Reynald getan hatte, aber es mußte schon delikat gewesen sein, wenn er bereits eine Reaktion von Salah-al-Din durch Boten erhielt, und so ging er in den großen Innenhof, wo sich die Ritter und Kleriker des Landes versammelt hatten, und empfing die Männer. Der Überbringer der Nachricht war für seinen Geschmack zu hochmütig und zu respektlos. Er würde ihm eine Lektion erteilen, aber zunächst wollte Guy de Lusignan hören, was Salah-al-Din von ihm wollte. Der Sarazenenfürst forderte den Leichnam seiner Schwester und die Kapitulation von Jerusalem und ein empörter Aufschrei ging durch die versammelten Christen. Guy lächelte süffisant, endlich hatte er was er wollte – Krieg – und er sprach gedehnt zu dem Boten, als dieser ihn nach seiner Antwort fragte:

„So, tut er das? Dies ist meine Antwort."

Und während er dies sagte, trat er nahe an den Sprecher heran und zog rasch und verdeckt durch seinen Templerumhang ein Messer und rammte es dem Ahnungslosen durch die Kinnlade in den Kopf. Der Bote brach augenblicklich zusammen und ein Aufbegehren seitens der gemäßigten Ritter ging durch die Reihen, aber Guy blieb unbeeindruckt. Er sprach zu den beiden Begleitern des Toten:

„Bringt seinen Kopf nach Damaskus!", und dann wandte er sich an die Versammlung. Er hielt sein Schwert, das blutig war von dem schnellen Schnitt, mit dem er den Kopf des Boten von dessen leblosen Körper getrennt hatte, hoch über sich und rief in die Menge:

„Versammelt das Heer!", und leise sagte er zu sich:

„_Ich bin Jerusalem."_

Da die Stadt noch voll von Baronen und Rittern war, dauerte es nur wenige Tage, bis das Heer sich sammelte und der König eine letzte Versammlung aller Barone einberief. Das Zelt für die Beratung war außerhalb der Stadt aufgestellt, aber die Templer und Ritter der Jerusalemer Wache bildeten ein Karree um das Zelt mit einem geräumigen Innenhof, so daß die Adligen getrennt und geschützt vom Volk und von den einfachen Soldaten in der Versammlung sitzen konnten. Tiberias stand an einem Zeltpfahl und blickte geistesabwesend aus dem Schatten in das gleißende Licht. Seit Tagen fehlte jede Spur von Balian, und Guys überhebliche, fast schon als ausgelassen zu bezeichnende Art, ließ leider darauf schließen, daß Balian aus dem Weg geräumt worden war, was bei Guys Vorgehen nichts anderes hieß, als daß er ihn hatte töten lassen. Tiberias hing seinen Gedanken an vergangene Zeiten nach und er bat seinen alten Freund Godfrey in Gedanken um Verzeihung, daß er seinen Sohn nicht besser hatte beschützen können.

Balian erwachte Stunden später in glühender Sonne, ihm war schlecht, es drehte sich ihm alles und Aasgeier hatten sich wegen der Toten bereits eingefunden. Er rappelte sich mühsam auf. Die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf ließen ihn aufstöhnen, und er schaffte es gerade so bis zur Palme, bei der er gesessen hatte, als der Angriff begann. Sein Körper schmerzte, die Lippen waren trocken und aufgesprungen und der Durst quälte ihn. Erst jetzt wurde er eine kleine Gruppe Reiter gewahr, die auf Kamelen auf die Ansammlung der Brunnen zukamen. Balian war nicht in der Lage, sich zu erheben und das Dröhnen und Pochen in seinem Kopf zog in wieder in einen dunklen Abgrund. Er erwachte wieder, als jemand ihm Wasser einzuflößen versuchte. Gierig griff er nach der Flasche, konnte sich aber im letzten Moment zügeln und trank vorsichtig. Es war nicht das erste Mal, daß er beinahe am Verdursten war. Langsam kehrte auch ein Bild in seine Augen zurück, die er wegen des Schmerzes, der durch die tiefstehende Sonne verursacht wurde, zusammengekniffen hatte. Balian erkannte einen Mann, der bereits einmal in Ibelin mit seiner Karawane Halt gemacht hatte. Mühsam lächelte er und dankte für das Wasser, dann blickte er dorthin, wo noch vor Stunden die toten Templer gelegen hatten, aber sie waren fort und der Mann zeigte schweigend auf die Gräber, die sich etwas außerhalb der Umfriedung frisch aus dem Boden erhoben. Balian nickte nur, schloß die Augen, verlor aber diesmal nicht das Bewußtsein, sondern schlief ein.

Als er in der Nacht erwachte, fühlte er sich besser. Er stand auf und ging zu dem Feuer, an dem die Männer der Karawane versammelt saßen. Balians Ruf, ein anständiger und ehrbarer Mann zu sein, hatte sich, ohne daß ihm dies bewußt war, bereits weit verbreitet. Die Karawanen und Pilgerzüge, die in Ibelin Halt machten, konnten über dieses Stückchen Erde, das sich mit dem neuen Herrn so verändert hatte, nur Gutes berichten und so wurde Balian, der scheu und freundlich um Gastfreundschaft bat, diese auch gerne gewährt. Die Männer waren nicht dumm. Sie hatten die Kampfspuren gesehen und erkannt, daß der junge Ritter gegen eine Übermacht um sein Leben gekämpft hatte. Es waren Templer gewesen, damit konnten sie sich selbst die Zusammenhänge zwischen diesem Kampf und dem neuen König zusammenreimen. Der junge Mann hatte ihre ganze Achtung.

Sie boten ihm Brot und Wasser an und Balian nahm dankend an. Dann fragte er, woher sie kamen und als er hörte, daß sie von Jerusalem kamen, erkundigte er sich nach Neuigkeiten. So erfuhr er, daß in der heiligen Stadt gemutmaßt wurde, daß der junge Baron von Ibelin einem heimtückischen Mordanschlag anheim gefallen wäre. Jeder, der die Rivalität der Häuser Ibelin und Lusignan kannte, dachte sich seinen Teil, aber laut auszusprechen wagte es keiner.

Balian wurde alles, was in den letzten fünf Tagen geschehen war, erzählt und er erkannte, daß er sich sofort auf den Weg nach Jerusalem machen mußte, wollte er seinen Eid gegenüber seinem Vater und seinem König, der für ihn immer noch Balduin hieß, erfüllen. Er dankte den Männern der Karawane für ihre Hilfe und machte sich sogleich auf den Weg. Er würde auch bei sengender Hitze reiten, um Jerusalem so schnell wie möglich zu erreichen, da war es besser, wenn er bereits die Kühle der Nachtstunden nutzte. Balian nahm sich nicht einmal die Zeit seine Kleidung und seine Wunden zu reinigen, zuviel Zeit hatte er schon durch seine eigene Gedankenlosigkeit und durch den Angriff verloren.

Balian verlangte sich alles ab. Er war völlig erschöpft, als er die Stadtmauern von Jerusalem erblickte. Er sah den Aufmarsch des Heeres und ritt an der Front entlang auf die Fahnen zu, die im Wind flatterten und ihm anzeigten, daß dort eine Versammlung der Adligen stattfand. Als er an den Reihen der Jerusalemer Wachen vorbei ritt, wurden jubelnd zum Gruße die Schilde gehoben und ein Hoch auf seinen Namen gerufen. Balian fand den Weg durch das Karree zum Beratungszelt und stieg steifbeinig und müde aus dem Sattel. Einen Moment mußte er sich noch am Sattel festhalten, dann ging er auf den Versammlungsort zu, an dem in diesem Moment Guy sich aus seinem thronartigen Stuhl erhob und mit dem Rücken zum Platz stehend sprach:

„Jetzt ist diese Versammlung der Barone und ganz Jerusalem vollständig. Es mag einige unter Euch geben, die mit meiner Nachfolge nicht einverstanden sind, aber es ist Krieg,"

Er war dabei durch das Zelt gegangen und erblickte erst jetzt, als er in eine andere Richtung blickte, bei seinen nächsten Worten Balian auf das Zelt zukommend:

„Und ich bin der König".

An diesen letzten Worten wäre er beinahe selbst erstickt, als er sah, wie Balian, schwer angeschlagen, aber immer noch lebendig das Zelt betrat und ohne Furcht und mit fester Stimme auf Guys Frage:

„Wer ist dafür?" antwortete:

„Nein! Ihr habt eine Chance Jerusalem zu verteidigen, wenn Ihr aber in den Krieg zieht, bleibt die Stadt schutzlos zurück. Wenn Ihr unbedingt Krieg wollt, dürft Ihr Euch nicht vom Wasser entfernen. Salah-al-Din wartet nur darauf, daß Ihr diesen Fehler begeht. Er kennt seine Gegner."

Guy blickte den jungen Ritter an, den er so verabscheute und ermorden lassen wollte, dann bedachte er ihn mit einem hämischen Grinsen und erwiderte:

„Wenn ich einen Ratschlag von einem Schmied brauche, werde ich es ihn wissen lassen", dann blickte er sich in die Runde um und der Großmeister der Templer heizte sie Stimmung an und rief:

„Krieg, Gott will es!" und die Barone stimmten mit ein.

Guy grinste Balian an und sagte:

„So sei es."

Tiberias, der bisher geschwiegen hatte sagte plötzlich:

„Dann tut es, aber ohne meine Ritter."

Er hatte voller Freude, wenn auch mit prüfendem Blick, Balians Ankunft beobachtet und so auch erkannt, daß die letzten Tage für Balian sehr hart gewesen sein mußten. Nun stellte er sich an seine Seite und bestärkte mit seiner Äußerung Balians Bedenken. Betretenes Schweigen breitete sich in der Runde aus. Tiberias, der Statthalter von Jerusalem, verweigerte seinem König die Gefolgschaft. Aber der Ritter war zu gut gestellt, als daß ihn der König direkt angreifen konnte. Guy wußte dies wohl und so erwiderte er nur:

„Dann werde ich allen Ruhm ernten. Ihr hattet den Euren bereits vor vielen Jahren."

Tiberias zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging mit Balian über den Platz und durch die Reihen der Ritter hindurch.

Die Versammlung und die Abstimmung waren nur eine Farce, denn die Soldaten standen schon alle zum Abmarsch bereit. Tiberias hatte vor Wut eine so hohe Gangart eingeschlagen, daß Balian, der erschöpft ganz weiche Knie hatte, kaum mithalten konnte, weshalb er ihn jetzt anrief und so zum innehalten brachte:

„Tiberias!"

Und sein Freund drehte sich zu ihm um und wartete. Balian trat langsam näher und äußerte seine Gedanken:

„Wenn Guy überwunden ist, wird Salah-al-Din Jerusalem angreifen. Wir müssen uns vorbereiten."

Aber Tiberias schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete resigniert:

„Der König ist tot und mit ihm Jerusalem", und damit wandte er sich ab und ließ Balian stehen. Er war stolz auf den jungen Ritter, aber er war des Kämpfens müde. Der einzige für den er noch zu kämpfen bereit gewesen war, lag kalt seit nunmehr sieben Tagen in seiner Gruft. Es gab für ihn keinen Grund mehr, zu bleiben, nicht einmal für den Sohn seines besten Freundes.

Balian blickte Tiberias traurig nach. Er machte ihm keine Vorwürfe. Dies war nicht mehr sein Kampf, denn er hatte Recht. Das Gedankengut für das er, sein Vater und André seit ihrer Jugend gekämpft hatten, war unter Guy verloren gegangen. Es war nun an ihm, zu handeln, wie er es seinem Vater versprochen hatte, wie es der Brief des verstorbenen Königs von ihm verlangte und ihn legitimierte.

Ein Reiter lenkte sein Pferd nahe an Balian heran und dieser blickte aus seinen Gedanken gerissen auf. Über ihm thronte im Sattel André. Balian blickte erstaunt und voll Unverständnis:

„Ihr reitet mit dem Heer?", fragte er verwundert.

André, der sich genauso freute wie Tiberias, den Sohn seines Freundes doch noch lebend wiederzusehen, antwortete:

„Der Platz meines Ordens _ist_ an der Seite des Heeres."

Das war eine sehr lakonische Antwort und Balian versuchte ihn umzustimmen:

„Ihr reitet in den sicheren Tod!"

Und Andre blickte den jungen Ritter liebevoll und gütig an und gab eine letzte Weisheit an den jungen Mann weiter, dessen Entwicklung ihm immer wieder Freude gemacht hatte:

„Der Tod ist _immer_ sicher."

Dann ritt er an und sagte zum Abschied:

„Ich werde Eurem Vater berichten, was aus Euch geworden ist, wenn ich ihn treffe", und er sagte das mit Stolz in seiner Stimme. Dann war er an Balian vorbei und winkte mit einer Hand, ohne sich dabei noch einmal umzudrehen.

Balian blickte seinem väterlichen Freund nach und nahm in Gedanken Abschied. Mit ihm ging auch seine letzte Verbindung zu seinem früheren Leben in Frankreich. Er war sich sicher, daß er ihn wohl nicht mehr wiedersehen würde. Dann löste sich Balian aus den schwermütigen Gedanken und ging durch Jerusalem zu Fuß zum Palast. Er mußte Sybilla sehen. Er würde bleiben und Jerusalem verteidigen, wie er es seinem Vater geschworen hatte, wie der König es von ihm forderte und das mit allen Mitteln, die ihm gegeben waren. Aber würde er das auch im Namen von Sybilla tun? Was war geblieben von dem Vertrauen, das sie füreinander empfanden?

* * *

Reviews bitte ans Forum oder direkt an mich:

**Glossar kann hier downgeloadet werden: http/rapidshare.de/files/17947832/Glossar.doc **

**Die Kapitelbilder sind unter www. beim Hoster photopucket abgelegt und dort zu finden unter/albums/a310/sabaul/Roman KOH**


	24. Schlacht von Hattin

**_Disclaimer _**

Die Figuren, soweit sie von Drehbuchautor William Monahan eigenständig entwickelt und/oder gegenüber ihren historischen Vorbildern abgeändert wurden, sind geistiges Eigentum von William Monahan und auch die Handlung und Reden, soweit sie sich mit der verfilmten Geschichte decken, gehört William Monahan.

Jede weitere eigenständige Erzählung um die Personen des Geschehens sind meines Geistes und mein Besitz. Mit dieser fiktiven Romanvorlage zum Drehbuch von William Monahans Werk „Kingdom of Heaven" verdiene ich kein Geld und habe sie auch keinem Verlag angeboten.

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitel 20

* * *

**_

**_Die Schlacht von Hattin_**

Balians Weg führte durch eine Stadt in Unruhe. Die Angst der Menschen und die niedergeschlagene, fast ergebene, resignierte Atmosphäre waren mit Händen greifbar. Balian ging durch den Palast, der nur noch von den allernotwendigsten Jerusalemer Soldaten in seinen Außenbereichen bewacht wurde. Guy hatte sich nicht an die Abmachung mit Sybilla gehalten1 und hatte ihr die Macht über seine Ritter gelassen. Balian wunderte sich über die Leere in den Palasträumen, aber von der gebrochenen Vereinbarung wußte er nichts, denn auch Tiberias hatte ihn nicht über das Verhalten von Guy informiert. Balian dachte sich seinen Teil, hatte er doch mit Guys Vorgehen selbst schon seine Erfahrungen machen dürfen. Er wußte nicht, wo er Sybilla suchen sollte, weshalb er durch die Räume in Richtung des Zimmers ging, in dem er Balduin zum ersten Mal begegnet war. Er überquerte den Innenhof, dessen Boden heute wie vor einigen Monaten glänzte, als wenn er gerade frisch gewischt worden wäre.

Er fand Sybilla in dem Raum, der Balduins ganzes Reich dargestellt hatte. Der Raum hatte nichts mehr von seiner Pracht und dem Glanz der blau-goldenen Wände. Er war ganz in Schwarz abgehängt und viele Vorhänge in feiner schwarzer Gaze unterbrachen die Größe und Erhabenheit des einst beeindruckenden Gemachs. Balian fand Sybilla in Trauer gehüllt am Boden kauernd. Sie saß vor einem mit Kerzen auf Stoff ausgelegten, kleinen Altar. Ihre rotgeränderten Augen zeugten von den zahllosen Tränen, die sie seit dem Tode ihres Bruders vergossen hatte. Ihr Haar hing wirr und glanzlos, und von der einst wunderschönen und strahlenden Frau war nur mehr ein Schatten übrig. Balian, der einen Vorhang mit der Hand beiseite hielt und so Sybilla ohne Hindernisse sehen konnte, erkannte einen Schmerz, der so tief ging, daß er mehr als die Trauer um den Verlust ihres Bruders sein mußte. Er betrachtete sie mit einem tiefen Ziehen in seiner Brust. Er liebte sie, aber ihr Angebot und ihre letzten Worte standen wie eine undurchdringliche Mauer zwischen ihnen, und so blieb er stehen, wo er war und überwandt nicht den geringen Abstand zu ihr, um sie zu trösten. Lange sah er sie schweigend an; die Kluft zwischen ihnen hätte in diesem Augenblick nicht größer sein können.

Als Sybilla ihn bemerkte blickte sie ihn an und die Qual, die er in ihren Augen erkannte, erschütterte ihn.

„Wenn Salah-al-Din kommt, können wir uns nicht verteidigen", sprach Sybilla zu ihm tonlos. Ihr Herz machte in der ganzen Trauer, die sie verspürte, einen Sprung. Er lebte und war hier. Jetzt, in der schlimmsten Not, war er zu ihr zurückgekehrt. Sie sah, daß er sehr mitgenommen war und ihre Vermutung, daß Guy gegen ihn vorgegangen war, wurde bestätigt. Alles in ihr sehnte sich nach ihm, aber noch stand zwischen ihnen, was sie getan hatte. Sybilla flehte:

„Schütze die Menschen. Bewahre sie vor dem was ich tat", und sie wandte sich beschämt ab. Balian aber erwiderte mit bewegter Stimme:

„Das werde ich", und in Sybillas Ohren klang dies wie ein Versprechen und Hoffnung keimte in ihr.

Balian blickte sie noch mal nachdenklich an und verließ dann schweigend die Gemächer, um sich der Aufgabe anzunehmen, die vor ihm lag. Das Schreiben von Balduin an seiner Brust und Sybillas Bitte legitimierten ihn zu tun, was er für richtig hielt, um das Leben und die Sicherheit der Menschen Jerusalems zu gewährleisten. Er mußte die Zeit nutzen, sobald auch Guy sich dem Marsch des Heeres angeschlossen hatte. Das Schreiben des verstorbenen Königs würde ihm sogar erlauben Guy mit allen Mitteln aufzuhalten, aber der Schaden war bereits angerichtet und Guy hatte zu viele Gleichgesinnte auf seiner Seite, als daß er etwas ausrichten hätte können. Balian fragte sich erneut, ob er nicht diese Schuld hätte auf sich nehmen und dem Angebot des Königs hätte nachgeben müssen, um jetzt unzählige Menschenleben zu retten und für Jerusalem die Sicherheit zu erhalten.

‚Vielleicht hatte Sybilla ja recht mit ihren letzten Worten an mich', dachte er im Stillen bei sich. Aber er zweifelte auch daran, ob sich die Templer und ihre adligen Anhänger diese Vorgehensweise hätten gefallen lassen. Es hätte zu einem Krieg innerhalb Jerusalems kommen können und das hätte Salah-al-Din ebenfalls in die Hände gespielt und letztlich auch nur das eingeleitet, was nun bevorstand. Das, wozu ihn der König ermächtigt hatte, würde er möglicherweise als Verhandlungsangebot gegenüber Salah-al-Din benötigen, wenn die Verteidigung Jerusalems standhielt.

Guy unterdessen machte sich fertig zum Aufbruch. Das Heer war in Marsch gesetzt und er wollte sich an seine Spitze setzen. Späher hatten die ungefähre Richtung zur Ebene bei Hattin erkundet. Guy hatte noch immer nicht seine Wut über den Fehlschlag bei Balians Beseitigung und dessen Dreistigkeit, ihm entgegenzutreten, überwunden. Daß Tiberias sich dann an Balians Seite stellen würde, war ihm klar gewesen. Aber das spielte jetzt keine Rolle mehr, mit den Beiden würde er sich befassen, wenn er Salah-al-Din besiegt hatte. Guy kamen nie Zweifel an einen Sieg und er malte sich schon aus, was er mit dem verhaßten Ibelin tun würde, der es wagte, ihn an seine Verpflichtungen gegenüber Jerusalem zu erinnern. Guy würde nur die allernotwendigsten Soldaten der Jerusalemer Wache in der Stadt lassen. Für ihn stand es außer Frage, daß er den Kampf gegen die Sarazenen zu Gunsten der Christen entscheiden würde. Danach wollte er alle, die ihn nicht unterstützt hatten, für ihr Verhalten büßen lassen. Er sagte auch Sybilla nicht Lebewohl. Sie war vor Kirche und dem Gesetz seine Gemahlin und an seiner Seite Königin, aber mehr als den Machterhalt bedeutete sie ihm nicht.

Balian machte sich zunächst auf den Weg zu seinem Haus. Er mußte seine Männer informieren und dann würde er die Waffenmeister und Baumeister zu sich rufen, um mit ihnen das Waffenarsenal und die Bestückung der Stadtmauer durchzusprechen. Er hoffte auf die Unterstützung Tiberias.

Als Balian am Haus derer von Ibelin ankam, waren seine Männer vollzählig versammelt. Sie hatten ihn noch nicht bemerkt und wohl auch noch nicht von seiner Rückkehr gehört. Almaric hatte sie zusammengerufen, weil ihm und Salem die kleine Ansprache von Guy de Lusignans aus dem Versammlungszelt der Barone durch einen Bediensteten zugetragen worden war, wonach sie annehmen mußten, daß Balian, Baron von Ibelin, nicht mehr wiederkehren würde. Die Betroffenheit und Trauer war groß. Almaric, Salem und die zwei Hauptleute der Jerusalemer Wachmannschaft des Anwesens standen beieinander und beratschlagten, wie sie sich weiter verhalten wollten. Balian hätte sich nie Guy zu diesem Kreuzzug angeschlossen. Ihr Herr hätte sich auf die Seite der Schwachen gestellt, nur was sollten sie tun? Ibelin, ihre Familien und die anderen Menschen dort schützen oder in Jerusalem bleiben und der Königin zur Seite stehen?

Almaric und Salem hatten die Gefahr für ihren Herrn und Freund gesehen und immer schon das Schlimmste befürchtet. Sie konnten sich selbst nicht vergeben, daß sie Balian nicht besser beschützt hatten, aber sie wollten nun dem Ansinnen ihres Herrn folgen und den Wehrlosen beistehen. Als Almaric und die anderen Hauptleute ihre Beratung abgeschlossen hatten, wandten sie sich an die wartenden Soldaten. Die Blickrichtung Almarics und der anderen ging dabei in Richtung offenes Tor, durch das Balian in diesem Augenblick trat.

Ein Raunen gefolgt von einem Jubelschrei brandete Balian entgegen und Almaric und Salem bahnten sich einen Weg durch die Soldaten, die ihren Herrn rasch umringt hatten. Almaric blieb vor Balian stehen und ein jeder konnte die Spuren des Kampfes, seine Erschöpfung und den Ernst in seinem Blick erkennen. Balian schwankte leicht. Er brauchte dringend etwas zu Essen und ein Bad, aber zuvor wollte er noch mit Almaric und Salem seine Entscheidung und die Vorbereitungen besprechen.

Almaric blickte in Balians Gesicht und der junge Ibelin konnte die Freude und Erleichterung in den Augen seines ersten Mannes erkennen.

„Ich wurde von vier Templern angegriffen und überstand den Kampf nur mit Not", berichtete Balian von den Geschehnissen der letzten Tage knapp. Er sagte nichts darüber, warum er die Stadt verlassen hatte. Aber das interessierte seine Männer auch nicht, nur daß ihre Einschätzung bestätigt wurde, war für sie von Belang. Sie würden ihrem Herrn noch mehr beistehen als bislang, auch wenn er dies nicht so liebte. Er hatte diesmal überlebt, sie würden es nicht nochmals zulassen, daß er ohne Unterstützung in eine solche Gefahr geriet. Almaric schickte die Soldaten wieder an ihre Arbeit, die Wachen auf ihre Posten. Balian setzte sich an den Tisch unter den Arkaden und winkte Almaric, Salem und den Verwalter des Anwesens zu sich.

Der Verwalter ließ rasch Speise und Trank für seinen Herrn auftischen und ein Bad richten, bevor er sich mit an den Tisch begab. Zunächst berichtete Balian nochmals ausführlicher von dem, was sich zugetragen hatte, und daß er als Baron von Ibelin dem König die Gefolgschaft in diesem Krieg verweigert hatte. Er erläuterte seinen Männern seine Pläne für die Verteidigung Jerusalems und informierte sie darüber, daß er noch von König Balduin zum Heerführer der Jerusalemer Wachen ernannt und dies auch schriftlich niedergelegt worden war. Zudem erwähnte er den Auftrag der Königin und sprach mit ihnen über die notwendigen Vorkehrungen.

Dann erhob sich der junge Ritter und wollte sich in seine Räumlichkeiten zurückziehen, baden, frisch ankleiden und sich dann zu den Waffenmeistern der Jerusalemer Wache begeben, aber seine Kräfte waren aufgezehrt. Die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage forderten ihren Tribut. Balian wäre in die Knie gesunken, wenn Almaric nicht rasch zugegriffen und ihn gestützt hätte. Leise sprach er zu seinem Freund:

„Du mußt ruhen. Es hilft niemandem, wenn du irgendwann zusammenbrichst!"

Balian paßte dies zwar nicht, aber er mußte ihm recht geben und so ließ er sich zunächst beim Bad helfen und legte sich dann nieder. Dem Verwalter gab er dennoch strikte Anweisung, ihn am späten Nachmittag wieder zu wecken.

Es war dann doch bereits Abend, als Balian in den Palast zurückkehrte. Er ließ die zurückgebliebenen Obersten der Jerusalemer Wachen und die Waffenmeister zusammenrufen. Tiberias, der Statthalter von Jerusalem, stand an seiner Seite und zeigte damit seine Zustimmung zu dem, wie Balian nun vorging. Balian nahm den Brief des verstorbenen Königs, in dem er zum Heerführer der Jerusalemer Wachen ernannt worden war und übergab ihn dem Ersten Waffenmeister. Der Ritter las dieses Schreiben ausführlich, faltete es zusammen und verbeugte sich vor Balian. Dann drehte er sich zu den wartenden Soldaten um und rief Balian als Heerführer aus. Balian hatte Widerstand erwartet und deshalb Tiberias um seine Anwesenheit gebeten, aber was folgte, war für ihn eine Überraschung und Tiberias schmunzelte. Die Soldaten ließen ein Hoch auf ihren neuen Heermeister erschallen. Tiberias beobachtete den erstaunten Balian. Der Junge war sich wirklich nicht bewußt oder wollte partout nicht wahrhaben, welcher Ruf ihm vorauseilte. Balian war nach wie vor der Mann aus einfachen Verhältnissen, der seine Bodenständigkeit nicht verloren hatte.

Balian ließ sich den ganzen Abend über von den Waffenmeistern erläutern, welche Waffen und Verteidigungsgeräte wo an der Jerusalemer Stadtmauer zu finden waren2. Ihm wurden die Anzahl der verbliebenen Soldaten der Wache genannt, Standorte der Brunnen, sowie Größe und Ort der sichersten Gewölbe, die bei einem Beschuß mit Katapulten der Bevölkerung und den Vorräten Schutz bieten konnten. Balian hörte aufmerksam zu und stellte gezielt Fragen, dann entließ er die Männer bis zum nächsten Morgen. Er selbst vertiefte sich in das Modell, das ihm schon bei seiner ersten Ankunft in Tiberias Amtssitz aufgefallen war. Jedes Detail, jede Bauart und Technik, jedwede Einsatzmöglichkeit prägte er sich ein. Balian hatte nur wenige Stunden geschlafen, spürte noch die Fährnisse der letzten Tage am ganzen Körper und so sträubte er sich nicht nochmals gegen Almarics Ermahnung, daß er neben seiner ganzen Sorge und Überlegungen zur Verteidigung sich selbst nicht vergessen durfte. Gegen Mitternacht machte er sich mit Almaric zu seinem Haus auf. Dort angekommen aß er noch eine Kleinigkeit, die der Verwalter für ihn hatte bereitstellen lassen und legte sich dann schlafen.

Bereits am frühen Morgen war Balian auf der Stadtmauer Jerusalems unterwegs und begutachtete alle Wehrtürme und den Wehrgang. Er besichtigte alle Plätze und Brunnen und wies die Soldaten an, dafür zu sorgen, daß die Plätze um die Brunnen herum frei waren. Es sollte dort keine Stände und Werkstätten mehr geben, die aus Holz waren und damit eine Brandgefahr bedeuteten. Balian beauftragte Salem damit, Vorräte einzukaufen und einzulagern. Balian wollte den Menschen im Angesicht der Gefahr nicht auch noch mit Zwang das wenige nehmen, was sie hatten. So verließ er sich auf die Vernunft und ein wenig Ausgleich aus der Staatskasse. Und selbst Tiberias staunte nicht schlecht, wie weit Balian damit kam, die Bevölkerung in die Verteidigung Jerusalems als ihre Stadt völlig mit einzubeziehen. Alle packten mit an und Balian erhielt Unterstützung, wo immer er sie erbat. Die Waffenmeister, wie auch die Soldaten brachten sehr bald Balian die gleiche Bewunderung entgegen, wie seine eigenen Männer. Obwohl Balian diese Achtung nicht zu bemerken schien, war sie von größter Bedeutung, wie Tiberias beobachten konnte, denn die Menschen richteten sich an der Person und an der Tatkraft Balians auf3. Die Verzagtheit, welche die Stadt ergriffen hatte, wurde abgelegt und eine stetig wachsende Zuversicht, einer Belagerung gewachsen zu sein, machte sich breit.

Balian ließ schwere Steine aus der Umgebung heranschaffen. Sie sollten die Geschosse für die Katapulte sein, von denen er je zwei in einem Innenhof an der äußeren Stadtmauer aufstellen ließ. Balian hatte sich aufgrund der Lage Jerusalems dazu entschieden, nur die Mauer entlang der großen Ebene in Richtung der aufgehenden Sonne zu verteidigen. Die anderen Bereiche Jerusalems waren für Angreifer aufgrund des geröllartigen Untergrundes oder der steil aufsteigenden Wälle nur mäßig bis gar nicht mit Fußtruppen angreifbar. Balian war ständig in Jerusalem unterwegs und inspizierte jeden Fortgang der Vorbereitungen. Er gönnte sich keinen Moment der Ruhe, sprach mit jedem, der ein Problem hatte, zeigte den Menschen, daß es ihm um ihr Wohl ging und packte auch selbst mit an, wo es notwendig war. Balian wurde von den Bewohnern Jerusalems Respekt und Achtung entgegengebracht und er schenkte ihnen durch seine Anwesenheit den Mut, den sie brauchten. Almaric war ständig an seiner Seite. Er gab seine Befehle weiter, war ihm Vertrauter, aber auch sein Freund, der darauf achtete, daß Balian sich ausreichend Ruhe gönnte oder Nahrung zu sich nahm.

Es war bereits der Abend des siebten Tages, als sich Tiberias zu dem auf der Mauer stehenden und in die Ferne blickenden Balian gesellte. Balian stand etwas gebeugt an der Mauerkrone und hatte sein Kinn auf den angewinkelten Arm gelegt und blickte sinnend in die Dämmerung. Tiberias legte ihm zum Trost, als Zeichen der Freundschaft, als Gruß seine Hand auf die Schulter, bevor er ebenso schweigend die Blickrichtung Balians aufnahm. Nach einer kurzen Weile kam von Balian zögerlich und fragend:

„Kannst du es spüren?"

Es war eine Woche vergangen ohne Nachricht vom Heer. Balian und Tiberias wußten, was dies nur bedeuten konnte und Tiberias faßte diese Ungewißheit in Worte:

„Es wurde kein Bote gesandt", sprach er, und ließ dabei offen, ob er Nachricht vom eigenen Heer oder von Salah-al-Din erwartet hatte.

Es blieb die Dringlichkeit, zu erfahren, was geschehen war. Für die Verteidigung Jerusalem war es wichtig, daß Balian genau wußte, womit er rechnen mußte. Und so brach er mit Tiberias, der von allen seinen Männern begleitet wurde, zur Ebene von Hattin auf. Balian wußte, daß sich danach ihre Wege trennen würden. Tiberias hatte Jerusalem aufgegeben. Die Zeit des Kämpfens war für ihn vorüber.

Hätten sie eine Route über die Oasen gewählt, wie es ein großes Heer machen mußte, dann wären sie fast fünf Tage unterwegs gewesen. An der breiten Spur auf dem Weg, welche durch ein riesiges Heer so tief war, daß der Wind sie noch nicht hatte verwischen können, sahen sie aber, daß Guy so verrückt war, sein Heer abseits der Oasen nach Hattin zu führen. Damit hatte sich das Heer nicht nur, wovon Balian bereits abgeraten hatte, vom Wasser entfernt, es hatte sich zudem durch die Gluthitze der Wüste geschleppt. Salah-al-Din war damit im absoluten Vorteil gewesen und Balian als auch Tiberias zweifelten nicht daran, daß der Sarazenenführer dies zu nutzen gewußte hatte.

_**Die Schlacht von Hattin**_

Die Reitereien und die Fußsoldaten Salah-al-Dins waren auf einer Anhöhe aufmarschiert, aber durch umgebende kleinere Hügel vor den Blicken des christlichen Heeres verborgen. Späher, rund um die Ebene von Hattin plaziert, meldeten jede Bewegung des gegnerischen Heeres. Salah-al-Din, Saif und auch der Mullah saßen auf ihren Pferden und wurden von den Reitereien umgeben, die die Obersten ihres Volkes einer Spirale gleich umritten, und sich für den Kampf aufputschten. Saif sandte ein Stoßgebet zu Allah, daß Balian nicht mit bei diesem Heer ritt, aber er konnte es sich auch nicht vorstellen, denn sein Freund war ganz und gar ein friedliebender Mensch, der sicher andere Wege zur Lösung dieses Konfliktes gesucht hätte.

Saif blickte Salah-al-Din an und hatte den Eindruck, daß dieser auch nicht besonders glücklich über die nun kommende Schlacht war. Salah-al-Din hatte einen großen Namen als Kämpfer und Taktiker, aber er selbst war lieber Diplomat, der Probleme friedlich regelte. Das Gemetzel, das nun folgen würde, hatte nichts mit einem fairen Kampf zu tun. Dies war keine Schlacht, wie er sie gegen Godfrey von Ibelin geführt hatte, einem ebenbürtigen und achtungswürdigen Gegner. Dies war kein Kampf, bei dem man Ehre ernten konnte. Der neue König von Jerusalem war ein verblendeter Mann, der in seiner Arroganz sein Heer an den Rand der Erschöpfung geführt hatte, nur weil er den Kampf nicht erwarten konnte. Das Heer der Christen war keine Herausforderung für das Heer der Sarazenen und Salah-al-Din widerte dieser Gedanke an und dies noch mehr, weil sich die kriegstreiberischen Parteien unter den Moslems selbst an diesem Blutbad aufputschen und sich – ebenso wie die kriegstreiberischen Templer – danach für unbesiegbar halten würden.

Dann war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem die Späher signalisierten, daß das christliche Heer in das Tal von Hattin einzog und damit in der Falle saß. Die Hänge dieses Tales machten eine Flucht unmöglich und die einzigen Ausgänge wurden von den Soldaten Salah-al-Dins gehalten. Der Sarazenenführer gab das Zeichen zum Aufbruch. Die bislang im Kreis reitenden moslemischen Ritter öffneten die Spirale und schwenkten in Richtung Kreuzritterheer ein. Die Fußsoldaten folgten, und die Vernichtung nahm ihren Lauf. Nichts würde nun mehr die Schlacht verhindern und am Ende dieses Tages würde das Tal rot von Blut sein und die Raben würden sich zu einem Festmahl niederlassen.

Am Nachmittag wurde ein Zelt etwas abseits all der Toten errichtet und Salah-al-Din stieg davor von seinem Pferd und betrat den Schatten. Saif an seiner Seite reichte ihm einen goldenen Becher mit kühlem Wasser, das aus dem Schnee der umliegenden Berge gewonnen wurde. Die Schlacht war vorüber und auch die letzten Überlebenden wurden hingerichtet. Salah-al-Din kannte dieses Mal keine Gnade, denn er wollte Jerusalem gemäß seinem Versprechen vor Allah zurück erobern und das Land wieder für die Sarazenen gewinnen. Er wollte die Kreuzritter aus seinem Stammland vertreiben und endlich Frieden einkehren lassen. Bei der Größe des christlichen Heeres konnte Salah-al-Din davon ausgehen, daß nur wenige Verteidiger in Jerusalem zurückgeblieben waren und die Einnahme von der Stadt ohne große Verluste einhergehen würde.4 Er haßte es, Menschenleben unsinnig zu opfern. Er sah darin keine Ehre, und es tröstete ihn auch nicht, daß die Gefallenen in das von Mohammed versprochene Paradies gelangten.

Vor dem Zelt standen die zwei Männer, die Salah-al-Din aus ganzem Herzen verachtete und haßte. Der eine hatte viele friedliche Menschen und seine Schwester auf dem Gewissen, der andere deckte ihn und war als König in seiner Machtgier und seinem Fehlverhalten eine Beleidigung für jeden aufrichtigen Mann und für die Herrschenden in diesem Land. Salah-al-Din reichte Guy de Lusignan, König von Jerusalem, seinen Becher mit Wasser als Zeichen eines Friedensangebotes. Guy hielt den Becher zögernd in seiner Hand, er blickte nicht auf, dann reichte er das Wasser an Reynald de Châtillon weiter. Dieser nahm es sogleich und trank das Wasser. Ihm war bewußt, daß dieser Becher nicht für ihn gedacht war, und daß er den Tod zu erwarten hatte, aber im Stillen schalt er Guy einen Narren, der das Angebot zum Leben ausgeschlagen hatte. Auch Salah-al-Din schien diesen Gedanken zu hegen, denn er blickte Guy kopfschüttelnd an, dann wandte er sich an Reynald.

„Der Becher war nicht für Euch gedacht", sprach er ihn an und Reynald antwortete nur:

„Ich weiß."

Und diese zwei Worte zeigten dem Sarazenenführer, daß dieser Ritter bereits mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen hatte. Doch obwohl er ihn zutiefst verabscheute, achtete er seinen Stolz und zog selbst sein Messer und durchschnitt ihm in einer raschen Bewegung die Kehle. Der Mann war von der Hand eines Königs gestorben, soviel Ehre zollte ihm Salah-al-Din aufgrund seiner Standhaftigkeit. Soldaten schleppten den sterbenden Körper des Ritters von dem Zelt fort und beendeten die Hinrichtung, indem sie den Kopf des „roten" Ritters von seinem Leib trennten.

Salah-al-Din wandte sich dagegen wieder an Guy und sprach wie ein Vater zu einem unartigen Kind:

„Ein König tötet keinen König. Warst du nicht lange genug in der Nähe eines _großen Königs_ um von ihm zu lernen?" Und mit einem verachtenden Blick wandte er sich ab und ließ Guy stehen.

Guy, dem langsam bewußt wurde, daß er als einziger das Massaker, an dem er schuld war, überleben würde, hob langsam seinen Kopf und stand da, wie ein Häufchen Elend. Was würde aus ihm werden? Auf einen raschen Tod durfte er nunmehr nicht hoffen, wahrscheinlicher war, daß er in der Gefangenschaft des Sarazenenführers verrotten würde. Und auch, daß andere christliche Könige, die unweigerlich wieder in dieses Land kommen würden, ihn befreien oder auszulösen bereit waren, darauf wagte er nicht zu hoffen. Und Sybilla? Er hatte seiner Gemahlin nichts gegeben, daß diese sich um sein Leben bemühen würde. Mit einem Mal wurde ihm bewußt, daß Macht allein nichts war, wenn da keiner mehr war, den er diese Macht spüren lassen konnte.

Salah-al-Din hatte zwei Tage später, nachdem die Verwundeten geborgen und in einem sicheren Tal versorgt und die toten Moslems nach den Gesetzen begraben waren, den Befehl zum Aufbruch nach Jerusalem gegeben. Er ließ das Heer entlang des Jordan marschieren. Die Pferde hatten genügend Futter, und das Heer war mit ausreichend Wasser versorgt. Einen Tagesmarsch vor Jerusalem würden sie durch ein breites Tal die grünen Auen des Jordan verlassen und durch die Halbwüste auf Jerusalem zu marschieren. Vom Jordan aus war ein Angriff auf Jerusalem nicht möglich. Salah-al-Din hatte bereits einen Teil des Heeres, bevor es zur Schlacht von Hattin kam, mit den Bauteilen der Belagerungsgeräte in die umgebenden Hügel von Jerusalem geschickt. Sie sollten sich versteckt halten und die Katapulte und die Sturmtürme aufbauen, so daß diese nur noch über die Ebene vor Jerusalem gezogen werden mußten.

Auf dem Ritt nach Jerusalem machte sich Salah-al-Din Gedanken darüber, wie er ein Dahinmetzeln der Bevölkerung von Jerusalem verhindern konnte. Der Mullah vertrat die Meinung, daß die Christen so behandelt werden sollten, wie sie vor hundert Jahren an den Menschen gehandelt hatten, als sie die Stadt einnahmen. Diese Menschen dort waren aber nicht die Schuldigen von damals und Salah-al-Din empfand es als Sünde, gleichermaßen zu handeln und es widerstrebte ihm, sich auf eine Ebene mit diesen Männern stellen zu lassen. So sehr er aber auch jede Möglichkeit überdachte, es gab außer bei Verhandlungen keine Möglichkeit, hier Gnade walten zu lassen. Er würde sonst einen Bruderkampf unter den Moslems riskieren. Verhandlungen waren aber an Vorkommnisse gebunden, die sie zwingend machten. Er konnte keine Verhandlungen ohne gewichtigen Grund anbieten, und seiner Ansicht nach waren die Verteidiger in Jerusalem nach dem Verlust des ganzen Heeres sicher nicht Gegner, die ihn zu einer Verhandlung zwingen konnten. Salah-al-Din ritt schweigend und mit großem Kummer im Herzen vor seinem Heer. Er würde Jerusalem für sein Volk und Allah zurückgewinnen und damit seinem Eid Folge leisten, aber zu was für einem Preis? Seine Hände und seine Seele würden für immer mit dem Blut der vielen Toten befleckt sein.

Balian, Tiberias und der Troß seiner Männer kamen am dritten Tag zur Senke von Hattin. Schon von weitem konnten sie die unzähligen Raben ausmachen, die sich über der Talsohle sammelten. Im Schritt und durch Späher an den Flanken vor Überraschungen gesichert, erreichten sie das Schlachtfeld, das diesen Namen im wörtlichen Sinn trug. Die ganze Ebene, so weit das Auge reichte, war mit Leichnamen überseht und bei genauerem Hinsehen wurde sehr schnell klar, daß hier nur christliche Ritter und Soldaten lagen. Am anderen Ende der Senke stand das goldene Kreuz von Jerusalem weithin sichtbar, unter dem, als Symbol des Christentums, jeder Kreuzritter in die Schlacht zog, und von dem die Templer so überheblich glaubten, das es sie unbesiegbar mache. Man konnte deutlich die davor aufgespießten Köpfe sehen, von dem einer unverkennbar Reynald de Châtillon gehörte, der nun endlich für seine Missetaten auch die gerechte Strafe erhalten hatte. Es war nur bedauerlich, daß er selbst im Tod noch so viele andere für seine Taten mit in den Untergang gerissen hatte. Der Anblick all der Toten und die Sinnlosigkeit war ein schwer zu ertragender Anblick. Langsam und vorsichtig ritten sie zu dem Kreuz. Müde und resigniert sprach Tiberias, als sie davor hielten:

„Einst kämpften wir, weil wir glaubten, es wäre für Gott. Dann erkannten wir, daß wir für Reichtum und Land kämpften und schämten uns."

Tiberias hatte den Kopf gesenkt und schüttelte ihn nun, als wollte er einen bitteren, dunklen Schatten verscheuchen. Dann blickte er wieder auf und wendete sein Pferd.

„Tiberias", rief Balian verhalten.

Und Tiberias hielt sein Pferd in der Wende nochmals inne und sprach zu Balian:

„Ich gehe mit meinen Männern nach Zypern. Kommst du mit?", und noch während er diese Worte sprach, wußte er, daß Balian nie einfach so davonreiten würde. Der junge Ritter, der geliebte Sohn seines besten Freundes, der ebenso ein Idealist war wie sein Vater, würde nie dem Schicksal der Menschen von Jerusalem seinen Rücken zukehren.

Und die Antwort von Balian kam prompt und nur mit einem, alles enthaltenden Wort:

„_Nein_", sprach Balian mit einem Klang in der Stimme, als wollte er fragen, ‚wie kannst du dies von mir denken?' Aber dieses ‚Nein' enthielt mehr. Es enthielt Balians stumme Bitte, ihn jetzt nicht alleine diese Bürde tragen zu lassen, aber Tiberias konnte nicht anders. Sein Leben war, seit er Frankreich verlassen hatte, Kampf gewesen. Kampf als Christ gegen die Moslems, Kampf als Ritter gegen die arrogante Selbstherrlichkeit eines verbohrten Königs und zuletzt Kampf für seinen jungen, geliebten König gegen die Machtgelüste christlicher Edelleute. Mit dem Tod Balduins war für Tiberias der Kampf zuende und er würde den Fehdehandschuh nicht erneut aufnehmen, auch nicht für Balian. Aber er wollte dem mutigen Freund noch alle Hilfe geben, die er ihm jetzt noch geben konnte, und so sprach er:

„Salah-al-Din ist gezwungen sein Heer von Oase zu Oase zu führen. Dir bleiben vier bis fünf Tage. Gott sei mit Dir.", und dabei gab er Balian einen freundschaftlichen Klaps, „Mich hat er verlassen."

Mit diesen Worten lenkte Tiberias sein Pferd herum und ritt an. Hier trennten sich nun endgültig ihre Wege. Balian blickte ihm nicht nach. Er hörte, wie alle Männer Tiberias' ihre Pferde antraben ließen und sie sich von diesem Tal des Todes entfernten. Er selbst saß gedankenversunken auf seinem Pferd und mußte erst für sich selbst die Enttäuschung, die er verspürte, und die eigene Resignation niederkämpfen. Er wußte, wie Tiberias fühlte und dachte, wollte ihm keinen Vorwurf machen, aber im Stillen hatte er auf seine Unterstützung gehofft. Nun lag die ganze Last der Verteidigung Jerusalems auf seinen Schultern und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, waren ihre Chancen, nach dem was er hier vorgefunden hatte, verschwindend gering. Er wollte gerade sein Pferd auf den Weg zurück lenken, als ihm ein Gesicht in dem um das Kreuz aufgestapelten Schädelhügel auffiel. Entsetzt blickte er auf das Antlitz seines väterlichen Freundes André, der im Tod ebenso friedlich aussah wie im Leben. Einen Moment wandte sich Balian ab, um das Grauen, das in ihm aufstieg, zu bewältigen. Dann stieg er von seinem Pferd, nahm seinen Umhang und wickelte den Kopf des Freundes darin ein. Müde und langsam saß er wieder auf und ritt aus dem Tal, den gleichen Weg zurück, auf dem er mit Tiberias hierher gekommen war.

Irgendwo im Niemandsland hielt er sein Pferd an und begrub den Schädel seines Freundes. Er tat es hier, weil André, der nichts von Religionen und Konfessionen hielt, nicht unter einer Fahne oder einem Kreuz begraben sein sollte, bei dessen Verteidigung er in einem unsinnigen Krieg sein Leben hatte lassen müssen. Balian stand lange schweigend an dem kleinen unscheinbaren Grab. Er hatte mit kleinen Steinen den Namen Andrés darauf ausgelegt und sandte nun zum Seelenheil von André ein Bittgebet zum Herrn, denn einen gläubigeren Menschen und sanfteren Vertreter des Gottesglaubens hatte Balian nicht gekannt. Nie würde er seine Worte vergessen:

_‚Nur weil dir das Vertrauen in Gottes Führung abhanden gekommen ist, bedeutet dies nicht, daß Gott dich aus den Augen verloren hat. Glaube mir Balian, man mag das Vertrauen, den Glauben an den Sinn, das Gespür für die Nähe Gottes verlieren und an den Taten der Menschen verzweifeln, aber Gott selbst verliert man nicht.'_

Balian blickte gen Himmel und war sich sicher, daß André wie auch sein Vater, seine Frau und sein Kind ihren Platz dort in der Obhut Gottes gefunden hatten. Mit einem letzten Lebwohl stieg Balian wieder auf sein Pferd und ritt, so schnell er konnte, Richtung Jerusalem5.

Balian hatte weder sich noch sein Pferd geschont, und als er die Stadt erreichte, sah er, daß gemäß seinen Anweisungen die Vorbereitungen in vielen Bereichen bereits abgeschlossen waren. Balian wurde bei seiner Ankunft von allen Seiten mit Hochrufen begrüßt und es wurde deutlich, daß die Menschen von Jerusalem schon befürchtet hatten, daß der einzige Mensch, dem sie vertrauten und an dem sie sich aufrichteten, nicht zurückkehren und sie ihrem Schicksal überlassen würde. Einzig die Männer von Ibelin hatten die ganze Zeit während der Abwesenheit ihres Herrn Zuversicht ausgestrahlt und keinen Zweifel daran gelassen, daß Balian zurückkehren würde. Aber daß er alleine wiederkehrte, erschütterte alle und sie blickten fragend und um Hoffnung heischend auf den jungen Heerführer von Jerusalem. Balian ließ seinen Blick schweifen und sah die Angst und die Verzweiflung, die auch er selbst in sich spürte. Alles, was er diesen Menschen nun geben konnte, war sich selbst, seine Kraft, die er aus dem Rittereid schöpfte, den er von seinem Vater mit auf den Weg bekommen hatte. Und er nickte den Menschen zu und ging an die Arbeit, als wenn er nicht vor wenigen Tagen die Vernichtung des eigenen großen Heeres vor Augen gehabt hätte und so wußte, was für ein Heer auf Jerusalem zumarschierte. Er ließ sich seine eigene Unruhe nicht anmerken und die Menschen begriffen schnell, daß alles, was sie hatten, in ihnen selbst steckte, wie es ihnen der junge Ritter von Ibelin vorlebte. Und weitere Tage des Wartens, Bangens und Vorbereitens vergingen.

* * *

**Anmerkungen**

**1> **_Bezug zum Film_ Sybilla hatte ihren sterbenden Bruder verlassen, als Guy sie ansprach und sie antwortete: „Wenn ich Eure Ritter habe, dann habt ihr Eure Krone."

**2> **_Bezug zum Film_ Auf dem Schlachtfeld von Hattin meinte Tiberias zu Balian, daß er noch 4-5 Tage für den Aufbau einer Verteidigung zur Verfügung hat. Bedenkt man, daß Balian auch wieder zurück nach Jerusalem mußte, dann war das definitiv zuwenig Zeit, um erst dann mit Planung und Vorbereitung zu beginnen.

**3> **_Bezug zum Film_ Deutlich kam diese Achtung in folgenden Szenen zum Ausdruck: Balian auf dem Wehrgang, nach seiner Rede, der Ritterschlag.

**4> **_Bezug zum Film_ Warum ließ sich Salah-al-Din auf Verhandlungen bei einem deutlich überlegenen Heer im Kampf um Jerusalem ein? Grund dafür können nur die Verluste gewesen sein, denn nach dem Durchbruch der Mauern konnte es nur eine Frage der Opfer sein, bis die Verteidiger die Waffen strecken mußten.

**5> **Hattin liegt nördlich von Jerusalem und es scheint wenig plausibel, daß Balian, Tiberias und der Troß von Tiberias' Männern ohne Probleme an dem enormen Heer von Salah-al-Din vorbei gekommen sein sollen. Wenn man sich aber die topographischen Begebenheiten ansieht, konnten die beiden Trupps ohne Kontakt nicht nur aneinander vorbei kommen, sondern auch völlig unbemerkt voneinander bleiben. Weitere Informationen nachzulesen im Glossar.

* * *

Reviews bitte ans Forum oder direkt an mich:

**Glossar kann hier downgeloadet werden: http/rapidshare.de/files/17947832/Glossar.doc **

**Die Kapitelbilder sind unter www. beim Hoster photopucket abgelegt und dort zu finden unter/albums/a310/sabaul/Roman KOH**


	25. Für die Menschen

**_Disclaimer _**

Die Figuren, soweit sie von Drehbuchautor William Monahan eigenständig entwickelt und/oder gegenüber ihren historischen Vorbildern abgeändert wurden, sind geistiges Eigentum von William Monahan und auch die Handlung und Reden, soweit sie sich mit der verfilmten Geschichte decken, gehört William Monahan.

Jede weitere eigenständige Erzählung um die Personen des Geschehens sind meines Geistes und mein Besitz. Mit dieser fiktiven Romanvorlage zum Drehbuch von William Monahans Werk „Kingdom of Heaven" verdiene ich kein Geld und habe sie auch keinem Verlag angeboten.

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitel 21

* * *

**_

**_Für die Menschen_**

In den Tagen, die kamen, war Balian überall zu finden. Er begutachtete die Einlagerungen an Vorräten, er sprach mit den Waffenmeistern die Einstellung der Katapulte durch. Er suchte die Bogenschützen aus, die auf der Mauer auf den letzten Distanzen die Angreifer mit Pfeilen eindecken sollten und er gab genaue Anweisungen, wo die kleinen, öl- und teergefüllten Kalebassen1 gelagert werden sollten, um sie schnell als brennende Waffen gegen Sturmtürme und Rammen einsetzen zu können. Die Menschen schöpften, wann immer die Angst über ihnen zusammenzubrechen drohte, durch seine Energie und seine Präsenz eigenen Mut. Aber Almaric und Salem, die beiden Menschen, die Balian näher standen als sonst jemand, sahen, daß ihr Freund zum Wohle der Bewohner Jerusalems mit seinen Kräften Raubbau betrieb. Am zweiten Tag nach seiner Rückkehr zogen sie ihn bei einer für andere unauffälligen Gelegenheit beiseite und drängten ihn nach Hause in sein Heim. Obwohl er aufbegehrte, gaben sie nicht nach und forderten ihn zum Essen und Baden auf. Sie bestanden darauf, daß er sich einige Stunden Schlaf gönnte. Almaric und Salem zeigten sich hier hartnäckiger als Balian, der zunächst dazu nur den Kopf schüttelte und sich wieder zur Stadtmauer begeben wollte. Aber seine beiden Hauptleute handelten als seine Freunde und ließen es sich nicht nehmen, dafür zu sorgen, daß er dem Verlangen seines Körpers Tribut zollte. Nachdem Balian gegessen und gebadet hatte, ließ sich die Erschöpfung, die zwei Tage fast ohne Schlaf mit sich brachten, nicht mehr verleugnen. Balian legte sich schlafen. Salem und Almaric sahen sich zufrieden an und gingen wieder in die Stadt, um Balians Anweisungen weiter umzusetzen. Auch wenn Balians Anwesenheit den Menschen Entschlossenheit signalisierte, es würde niemandem helfen, wenn sie miterleben müßten, wie er erschöpft zusammenbrach. So gedachten Almaric und Salem auch offen Auskunft darüber geben, daß ihr Anführer auch einmal Schlaf nötig hatte. Balian war ein Mensch wie jeder andere und gerade das war immer das gewesen, was die Menschen in seiner Nähe spürten und weshalb er andere so motivieren konnte.

Es war der dritte Tag nach der Rückkehr Balians vom Schlachtfeld Hattin, als er dabei war mit Helfern die Schußdistanzen für die Katapulte zu vermessen. Er ließ dazu im Abstand von dreihundert, zweihundert und hundertfünfzig Schritt kleine Steinhügelchen aufrichten, die zur besseren Erkennbarkeit auf der von Jerusalem sichtbaren Seite weiß gekalkt wurden. Balian vermaß gerade mit einer Dioptra2 die Distanzen für die Vierhundert-Fuß-Katapulte, als sein Blick an einem einzelnen Reiter auf einer Anhöhe hängen blieb. Der Reiter trug keine Fahne oder ein sonstiges mit bloßem Auge erkennbares Zeichen von Salah-al-Dins Heer, aber Balian war sich sicher, daß dieser Reiter sich ganz bewußt zeigte, um so die Ankunft des Gegners zu signalisieren.

„_Sie sind da_", sagte Balian, während er sich von der Dioptra aufrichtete. Almaric, der neben ihm stand, versuchte abzuwiegeln:

„Es ist nur ein einzelner Reiter", gab er deshalb zurück. Aber Balian schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte wie zur Bestätigung nochmals:

„Sie sind da."

Es würde noch einige Zeit dauern, bis das große Heer in Stellung gegangen war, aber die Zeit des Wartens und der Vorbereitung lief ab. Von einem Moment auf den anderen wurde nun allen bewußt, daß es kein Zurück mehr gab und auch eine Flucht zwecklos war. Alle Augen waren auf Balian gerichtet. Der junge Heerführer Jerusalems, der bislang unerschrocken agierte und Weisungen gab, als hätte er sein Leben lang nichts anderes getan, als Verteidigungslinien aufzubauen, spürte diese Erwartungshaltung mehr als je zuvor. An seinen Nerven zerrte, daß Salah-al-Din sein Heer nicht am Tage aufmarschieren ließ, und ihm damit gezeigt hätte, womit er rechnen mußte. Salah-al-Din, bekannt als hervorragender Taktiker, wollte mit dieser Vorgehensweise sicherlich die Verteidiger bereits vor der Schlacht zermürben.

Balian hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, daß Salah-al-Din so überheblich gewesen wäre, die ganze Stärke seiner Armee noch vor der Schlacht zu präsentieren. Aber er, der noch nie eine solche Schlacht miterlebt hatte und sich ganz auf seinen Instinkt verlassen mußte, hätte sich ausnahmsweise eine solche Selbstdarstellung gewünscht.

Während einer seiner letzten Rundgänge auf dem Wehrgang sprach er nochmals mit Almaric ihre Vorgehensweise durch.

„Wir werden ihren Beschuß über uns ergehen lassen. Erst, wenn sie nahe genug sind und ihre Katapulte zum Schutz ihrer eigenen Fußtruppen schweigen lassen müssen, werden wir unsere Antwort geben. Sorgt dafür, daß genügend Wasser zum Löschen bereit steht und laßt Verletzte sofort wegschaffen. Die Brunnen müssen freihalten werden. Der Zugang zum Wasser muß jederzeit möglich sein", gab Balian seine letzten Anweisungen.

Am Mittag zog sich Balian in sein Haus zurück, nahm nochmals ein Mahl ein und schlief wenige Stunden. Dies würde vielleicht für die nächsten Tage seine letzte Möglichkeit für eine Rast sein. Als er dann am späten Nachmittag wieder zur Stadtmauern ging, trug er den Waffenrock der Jerusalemer Wache und die Embleme des Heerführers. Bislang war er im einfachen Hemd und Hose unterwegs gewesen, weil er, wo immer es nötig war, selbst Hand angelegt hatte, aber nun war er voll gerüstet und bereit zum Kampf. Seine schwerste Aufgabe lag aber noch vor ihm. Er mußte zu den Menschen sprechen, mußte ihnen ihre Furcht nehmen und Hoffnung geben. Einen Moment blieb Balian stehen und schloß die Augen. Er rief sich die letzten Worte seines Vaters ins Gedächtnis zurück und flehte im Stillen um seinen Beistand. Er bat André um seine Kraft im Glauben und Gott um seinen Segen.

Dann trat Balian, ganz Heerführer, auf die Stadtmauer und ging mit festen Schritten Richtung Haupttor. Dort wollte er von oben herab seine Worte zu den Menschen von Jerusalem sprechen und er hoffte, daß er ihnen – jedem einzelnen – das geben konnte, was sie in diesen Stunden brauchten.

Auf dem Weg zum Tor kam ihm der Patriarch der Stadt entgegen. Er war völlig aufgelöst und seine Worte an Balian zeigten seine Furcht.

„Wir können die Stadt nicht verteidigen. Wir müssen flüchten", sprach er gehetzt zu Balian und hielt ihn auf seinem Weg auf.

„Und wie stellt Ihr Euch das vor, Eure Heiligkeit?", frage Balian etwas genervt.

„Wir nehmen die schnellsten Pferde und fliehen aus dem Seitentor", antwortete der Geistliche. Balian blickte ihn angewidert an:

„Und was wird aus dem Volk?", stellte er hart die Gegenfrage.

„Das Schicksal des Volkes ist bedauerlich, aber es ist Gottes Wille", kam sehr schnell die Antwort des geistlichen Oberhauptes, der sich dabei bekreuzigte. Balians Blicke hätten in diesem Moment töten können.

_‚Gottes Wille'_, wie leichtfertig die Menschen doch mit diesem Wort umgingen, dachte er bei sich. André hatte recht, als er von den Konfessionen und Fanatikern zu ihm gesprochen hatte und er bat erneut im Stillen um Andrés Sanftmut und Stärke. Dann wandte er sich abrupt vom Patriarchen ab und nahm seinen Weg zum Tor wieder auf. Er ließ das Oberhaupt der Kirche von Jerusalem einfach stehen, denn für ihn hatte dieser sich selbst jeglicher Legitimation, in Gottes Namen zu sprechen, beraubt, als er das Volk zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit seinem Schicksal überlassen wollte.

_‚Was war der Glaube ohne die Menschen?'_

Aber Heraclius3, dem Oberhaupt der Kirche Jerusalems, ging es gar nicht um den Glauben und die Menschen, ihm ging es nur um sein eigenes Leben.

Und Balian, der bisher noch nicht sicher gewesen war, was er sagen, womit er die Menschen erreichen wollte, wußte nun, durch die Selbstsucht des geistlichen Hirten dieser Gemeinde, wozu er die Menschen aufrufen mußte. Er trat an den Rand der Mauer, und ein Soldat forderte mit weithallender Stimme die Menschen auf, Ruhe zu halten. Almaric, Salem und der Patriarch waren hinter Balian getreten und warteten nun gespannt, was dieser zu sagen hatte. Almaric war es klar, daß Balian die Menschen mit seinen Worten gefangen nehmen und ihnen jegliche rassen- und glaubenstrennende Voreingenommenheiten nehmen mußte, damit sie eine Chance hatten, als _ein_ Heer Jerusalem zu verteidigen. Er mußte sie mit seinen Worten einen, zusammenschweißen und die Unterschiede zwischen ihnen hinwegwischen. Balian durfte sie, in seiner Funktion als Heerführer, keinen Zweifel daran haben lassen, daß sie ein gemeinsames Ziel und die Chance auf Erfolg hatten. Er mußte sie überzeugen, daß diese Dinge wie Reichtum, Glauben, Hautfarbe keine Rolle mehr spielten. Einzig ihr gemeinsames Ziel durften sie mehr vor ihren Augen und in ihrem Sinn sehen. Dies war eine schwere, vielleicht die schwerste Aufgabe, die sein junger Herr und Freund in seinem Leben zu bewältigen hatte. An ihrem Gelingen hing das Überleben von Jerusalems Bewohnern. Almaric sah, wie angespannt Balian war und er bat den Herrn um seine Hilfe für den Verteidiger Jerusalems.

Balian blickte zunächst schweigend in die Runde, bis der Ruf nach Ruhe alle erreicht hatte und er die ganze Aufmerksamkeit aller ihn sehenden Bewohner Jerusalems hatte. Dann trat er noch einen Schritt nach vorne und begann:

„Es ist an uns, Jerusalem zu verteidigen und wir haben uns auf die Verteidigung vorbereitet so gut man sich darauf vorbereiten kann!", rief er in die Menge. Er hielt einen Moment inne, um seiner Stimme einen noch festeren Klang zu geben und fuhr dann fort:

„Niemand von dem großen Heer, das gegen uns zieht, lebte, als diese Stadt verloren ging!" Abermals holte er tief Luft:

„Keiner von uns ist schuld, an dem, was damals geschah! Wir kämpfen wegen etwas, das wir nicht getan haben!"

Die Menschen blickten schweigend zu ihm auf und ein jeder fragte sich, worauf der junge Ritter hinaus wollte. Balian senkte kurz seinen Kopf und sprach dann weiter:

„Was ist Jerusalem?", stellte Balian die rhetorische Frage an die Menschen der Stadt. Dann gab er selbst die Antwort:

„Die heiligen Stätten Jerusalems sind erbaut auf den Ruinen der anderen. Die Römer errichteten ihre Heiligtümer auf denen der Juden. Die Moslems erbauten die ihren auf denen der Römer und die Christen wiederum auf den ihren."

Er hielt sich einen kurzen Augenblick zurück, dann fragte er provokant:

„Welche Stätte ist heiliger? Die Moschee? Die Klagemauer? Das Heilige Grab?"

Balian ließ diese Fragen erst in den Köpfen der Menschen ankommen, bevor er die entscheidende Frage stellte:

„Wer hat Anspruch auf diese Stätten?"

Balian hielt inne und ließ seine Worte in der Stille hängen, dann erst rief er den Bewohnern entgegen:

„Keiner hat Anspruch!" – und abermals wartete er einige Augenblicke und sprach dann laut und vernehmlich in das lastende Schweigen: „Alle haben Anspruch auf sie!"

Der Patriarch fuhr erbost auf:

„Blasphemie!" und wollte Balian zum Schweigen bringen, aber Almaric hielt ihn zurück und fuhr ihn an:

„Schweigt!"

Der Geistliche sah den ersten Mann Balians entgeistert an, schwieg aber entrüstet.

Balian, der davon nichts mitbekommen hatte, nahm die Spannung, die in der Luft hing auf und sprach weiter:

„Wir kämpfen nicht zum Schutz der heiligen Stätten!"

Und dann fügte er den, alles entscheidenden Satz an, der die Menschen dieser Stadt einen mußte oder an ihnen abtropfen würde wie Wasser:

„_Wir kämpfen für die Menschen, die in dieser Stadt leben!"_

Und da war plötzlich das Gefühl der Verbundenheit, der Einheit, der Funke, der sie alle zusammenschweißte. Plötzlich, mit diesen letzten Worten, waren die Unterschiede egal. Die Resignation, die sich bei dem Gedanken an den Sinn dieses Kampfes in jedes Herz geschlichen hatte, war wie weggewischt. Sie kämpften nicht für einen Glauben, die Steine, das Hab und Gut. Sie würden gemeinsam für ihr eigenes Leben und das Leben aller in Jerusalem kämpfen und nur das zählte.

Balian fügte seinem letzten Satz nichts mehr hinzu und ließ seine Worte in ihre Gedanken sinken. Er stand noch lange ganz ruhig da und zeigte sich allen, die seinen Worten einen Anker, einen Halt in ihrem Herzen geben wollten, erst dann drehte er sich wieder zu seinen Männern um und wollte seinen Rundgang fortsetzen. Eine eigentümliche Stimmung hing in der Luft. Keiner der Menschen sprach in diesem Moment ein Wort. Alle sahen sie hinter dem Mann her, der ihnen ein Ziel, eine Gemeinsamkeit und damit Hoffnung gegeben hatte. Sie waren keine Einzelpersonen mehr, _sie waren die Verteidiger_ von Jerusalem. Almaric, der unter Godfrey schon oft hatte beobachten können, wie unter richtiger Anleitung aus verzagten Menschen standhafte Kämpfer wurden, nickte mit dem Kopf. Balian hatte genau den Nerv der Menschen getroffen.

Als Balian seinen Weg aufnehmen wollte, trat ihm ein Soldat in den Weg, nahm seinen Helm ab, hielt ihn sich vor die Brust und verneigte er sich vor Balian. Balian betrachtete den Mann erstaunt. Er kam ihm bekannt vor, aber er konnte das Gesicht nicht mehr einordnen. Aus einer dunklen Erinnerung heraus wußte er, daß es irgendwo in Frankreich gewesen war, in einem Leben, das scheinbar so weit hinter ihm lag. Er nickte dem Mann zu, mehr um ihm zu danken, als ein Erkennen zu signalisieren und ging weiter. Der Soldat aber hatte Balian erkannt, jenen jungen Schmied aus Frankreich, der nie ein böses Wort auf seinen Lippen trug, der verschlossen, aber immer hilfsbereit war. Jenen Mann, der dennoch von den Bewohnern des Dorfes, in dem er lebte, gemieden und gehaßt wurde, weil sein Leben mit einer Sünde begann, für die er selbst nicht verantwortlich gemacht werden konnte. Ja, er erkannte Balian, und es war ihm bewußt, daß ihn dieser nicht als den Bruder seines damaligen Lehrlings wiedererkannt hatte. Dennoch freute er sich, denn nachdem er Balians Frau Julie beerdigt hatte, hatte sich immer gefragt, was nach jenem grausamen Schicksalsschlag, der dem jungen Mann jegliche Wärme aus dem Leben genommen hatte, aus diesem sanften Menschen geworden war.

Balian war von der Stadtmauer hinunter in einen der Innenbereiche zwischen den zwei Stadtwällen gegangen, als ihn Heraclius abermals aufhielt und wetterte:

„Wir können Jerusalem nicht ohne Ritter verteidigen. Wir haben keine Ritter", sprach er panisch. Es mußte doch etwas geben, um diesen jungen Heerführer zur Vernunft und ihn in Sicherheit zu bringen.  
Balian blieb stehen und drehte sich zu dem Geistlichen um.

„Ist das so?", frage er mit einem Unterton, der deutlich zeigte, was er von dem neuerlichen Versuch des Patriarchen hielt. Und der Geistliche nickte nur mit dem Kopf. Er hoffte, nun da Balian sehr nachdenklich wirkte, daß er endlich ein Einsehen hätte.

Balian aber sah sich um. Um ihn herum standen Soldaten und einfache Männer, die, durch die Worte des Patriarchen wieder verunsichert, ihren Heerführer erwartungsvoll, auf eine Antwort wartend, anblickten. Balian wandte sich an den jungen Mann neben dem Geistlichen, der immer schon ganz in dessen Nähe zufinden gewesen war.

„Was ist deine Aufgabe?", fragte er ihn.

Der junge Mann, fast noch ein Knabe, antwortete verlegen:

„Ich bin ein Diener im Haushalt des Patriarchen."

Und Balian fragte erneut:

„Ist das so?"

Abermals erhielt er nur ein Kopfnicken, und der Geistliche stotterte unverständlich:

„Er ist mein Diener."

Balian sah sich nochmals um und in die erwartungsvollen Augen der Umstehenden, dann wandte er sich erneut an den jungen Christen:

„Knie nieder", sagte Balian sanft, aber bestimmt. Der junge Diener folgte seiner Anweisung, wenn auch zögerlich und Balian wandte sich ab und rief über die Köpfe der Versammelten hinweg:

„Ein jeder waffenfähige Mann oder ein jeder, der eine Waffe tragen kann, kniee nieder!"

Die Männer um ihn herum waren verblüfft und folgten seinem Aufruf, wenn auch nur widerstrebend. Nur der Mann, der sich vor Balian bereits verbeugt hatte, kniete sofort. Balian wandte sich nochmals an die Masse und rief diesmal schärfer und jeden Widerspruch niederdrückend:

„Kniet nieder!"

Diesmal beugten alle ihre Knie vor Balian, ohne daß nur einer zögerte.

Balian wandte sich an den jungen Diener, der ihn mit großen Augen anblickte und sprach:

„Sei ohne Furcht im Angesicht deiner Feinde."

Balian sprach mit fester Stimme den Eid, mit dem sein Vater ihn zum Ritter geschlagen hatte.

„Seid tapfer und aufrecht, auf das Gott Euch lieben möge.", und bei diesen Worten blickte er in die Gesichter der vor ihm knieenden Männer.

„Sprecht immer die Wahrheit, auch wenn es den Tod bedeutet."

Und als Balian dies sprach, nahm er auch Blickkontakt mit denen auf, die etwas weiter von ihm entfernt waren, damit ein jeder sich angesprochen und an diese Worte gebunden fühlten, die ihm selbst so viel bedeuteten. Dann blickte er wieder in die engere Runde und vollendete den Ritterschwur:

„Verteidigt die Wehrlosen und tut kein Unrecht. Das ist _Euer_ Eid."

Erst blickte er noch einmal fest in die Augen aller, die zu ihm aufsahen, dann wandte sich Balian wieder an den jungen Diener und gab ihm stellvertretend für alle, die gewillt waren, diesem Eid zu folgen, eine schallende Ohrfeige, wie er sie von seinem Vater erhalten hatte und sprach:

„Und dies dafür, damit du ihn nicht vergißt."

Dann wandte er sich wieder um und sprach laut und vernehmlich:

„Erhebt Euch als Ritter! Erhebt Euch als Ritter!"

Mit diesem Ruf in die Runde, machte er allen klar, daß er sein Recht als Ritter wahrgenommen hatte und alle, die gewillt waren, an seiner Seite Jerusalem mit ihrem Blut zu verteidigen und die seinem Eid nachkommen wollten, zu Ritter erhoben hatte. Die Augen der Männer leuchteten und mehr als zuvor, standen sie zu ihrem Heerführer, der sie sich gerade ebenbürtig gemacht hatte.

Der Patriarch konnte das nicht fassen. Was dachte sich dieser Ibelin, daß er die Ordnung aufheben konnte und das Oberhaupt der Kirche Jerusalems sprach aus, was er dachte:

„Wer glaubt _Ihr_ daß _Ihr_ seid? Meint Ihr, _Ihr_ könnt die Welt verbessern? Daß ein Mann, durch einen Ritterschlag, zu einem besseren Kämpfer wird?"

Balian, der sich bereits abgewandt hatte und durch die Reihen der Männer weitergehen wollte, blieb stehen, drehte sich langsam um und blickte den Patriarchen nur mitleidig an. Dann antwortete er mit nur einem Wort:

„_Ja_!"

Aber diese kurze Silbe enthielt all seine Kraft, seine Überzeugung, all sein Streben nach einer besseren Welt, so daß Heraclius verlegen und nachdenklich schwieg. Als der Geistliche aber dennoch hinter Balian hersetzen wollte, versperrten ihm die neuen Ritter den Weg und zeigten ihm damit, wem sie folgen würden. Seine Heiligkeit mußte erkennen, daß sie ihren Heerführer schützen würden und er gab sich geschlagen. Balian, so jung er war, verstand es, die Menschen für sich zu gewinnen, und Heraclius begriff nun auch, warum Guy de Lusignan ihn fürchtete. Der junge Baron von Ibelin war nicht nur seinem Vater ähnlich, er war soviel mehr, als dieser je sein konnte. Der junge Ritter hatte eine natürliche und menschliche Autorität. Hätte das Schicksal ihn an eine höhere Stelle geboren, wäre er zu einem unvergleichlichen Führer seines Volkes geworden. Der oberste Geistliche von Jerusalem mußte dies neidvoll anerkennen und er realisierte langsam, daß möglicherweise dieser junge Ritter der einzige Mensch war, der das Wunder vollbringen konnte, die Bewohner dieser Stadt zu retten, weil er nicht von ihnen verlangte, daß sie für ihn kämpfen sollten, sondern daß er ganz selbstverständlich für sie kämpfte. Die Menschen der Stadt würden sich seinem Opfer nicht entziehen können und versuchen, es ihm gleich zu tun. Dem Patriarchen wurde klar, daß dies die Menschen zusammenschloß zu einem Moloch, der schwer zu überwinden sein würde und genau das konnte letztlich ihre Rettung sein.

Balian ging nochmals die Mauer ab und gab abermals Anweisungen, wo die Feuer für das Sieden des Öles geschürt werden sollten. Dann teilte er die Ibeliner Soldaten den einzelnen Verteidigungsabschnitten zu, damit neben den wenig erfahrenen Kämpfern auch jeweils zwei bis drei erfahrene und kampferprobte Führer standen, die in der Lage waren, mögliche auftretende Furcht und Fluchtbewegungen zu unterbinden. Die Verteidigung mußte standhalten. Sie durfte nicht daran scheitern, daß die Menschen, die noch nie gekämpft hatten, aus Mangel an Führung flüchteten.

Es war Abend geworden, und noch immer konnte man kein Heer aufmarschieren sehen. Langsam legte sich die Dunkelheit über das Land und Balian befahl, die Feuer zu entzünden und sich für den Kampf bereit zu machen. Er schickte verantwortliche Soldaten zu den Frauen und Wehrlosen und hieß sie unter ihrer Obhut den Schutz in den Katakomben und massiven Gewölben der oberen Stadt zu suchen. Dann ging er vor das Stadttor und blieb einige Schritte davor stehen. Er blickte hinaus zu den in der Schwärze der Nacht verschwindenden Hügeln und lauschte auf die Geräusche sich vorwärtsbewegender Massen. Almaric war zu ihm getreten und blickte in die gleiche Richtung.

Ein Reiter tauchte am fast schon verschwindenden Horizont mit gezogenem Schwert auf und ließ sein Pferd nervös tänzeln. Dann rief er auf Arabisch:

„Gott sei mit uns! Es kann keinen Sieg ohne Gott geben!"

Dann wendete der Reiter, dessen Ruf für die Moslems gedacht war, aber gleichermaßen auch von den Christen aufgenommen wurde, sein Pferd und ritt zurück in die mittlerweile dunkle Nacht.

Ein Soldat hatte auf den Reiter angelegt, aber Balian hatte es unterlassen einen Schießbefehl zu geben. Der Reiter hatte nur einen letzten Ehrengruß an die Gegner gegeben. Balian hätte es als ehrenrührig empfunden, wenn dieser Bote getötet worden wäre.

„Wann wird es beginnen?", fragte nun Almaric mehr den unsichtbaren Gegner als seinen Freund. Balian aber antwortete so ruhig und gefaßt, daß Almaric ihn erstaunt anblickte:

„Bald."

Dann drehte er sich um und ging mit weitgreifenden Schritten durch das Tor zurück in die Stadt. Das Tor war gerade verschlossen, als glühenden Sternen gleich schwere Geschosse aus griechischen Feuern4 über der Stadt hernieder regneten.

Balian sah die Geschosse kommen und erkannte, daß ihre Flugkurve und damit ihr Einschlag den eigenen Katapulten viel zu nahe kamen, und so rief er, so laut er konnte, den Männern zu:

„Bringt die Katapulte mehr an die Mauern!"

Und er selber rannte auf eines der Geräte zu und konnte sich selber im letzten Augenblick vor einem Geschoß durch einen Hechtsprung in Sicherheit bringen. Er rappelte sich wieder auf und rannte weiter zum Katapult. Nach einem neuerlichen Einschlag mußte er, die Arme schützend vor dem Gesicht, unter einem Hagel aus Gesteinssplittern abtauchen. Immer wieder mußte er Deckung suchen, bis er endlich die Waffe erreicht hatte. Balian stemmte sich selbst in das Gewicht des Gerätes und feuerte die Männer an, zu schieben. Gemeinsam schafften sie die Waffe näher an die Mauer heran und damit in den toten Winkel der gegnerischen Geschosse. Almaric hatte Balians Absichten und seinen lebensgefährlichen Spurt mit angesehen und schob mit den ihm zugeteilten Männern seinerseits seine Gerätschaften ebenfalls an die Mauer heran. Aber er hatte gezögert, denn er hatte schon befürchtet, Balian könnte getroffen sein und erst als er nach dessen Sprung sah, daß er wieder aufgestanden war, hatte er sich seinen Aufgaben zugewandt. Ihm war das Herz stehengeblieben und im Stillen schickte er ein Stoßgebet zu allen Heiligen, die er kannte, daß sie über Balian ihre schützenden Hände hielten.

Ein Geschoß nach dem anderen schlug in Jerusalem ein. Die Brandgeschosse waren fast noch verheerender als die reinen Steinblöcke, die pausenlos feinste Steinsplitter auf die Soldaten herunterregnen ließen, welche die Haut aufrissen. Pausenlos wurden Menschen von Fragmenten getroffen oder von den Flammen, der auflodernden Brandherden erfaßt, die von den bengalischen Feuern mit Teer weit in ihrem Einschlagsumkreis entzündet wurden. Die Verwundeten wurden sofort versorgt, und ebenso löschten die Menschen fortwährend die Feuer. Balian war mitten drin und gab Anweisungen und war für die in Panik aufgelösten Verteidiger ein Fels in der Brandung. Unentwegt schritt Balian die Verteidigungsfront ab und bestärkte die Männer. Er griff selbst mit zu und barg ebenso Verletzte.

Im gegnerischen Lager standen Salah-al-Din und Saif zusammen neben einer der riesigen Schleudern, die mittels Seilzug und einem Gegengewicht5 die wuchtigen Steingeschosse über sechshundert Fuß weit in die belagerte Stadt schossen. Die Angreiferreihe selbst war aber noch weit genug entfernt, daß antwortender Beschuß nur Zufalltreffer bringen würden. Zudem hätten die Verteidiger in eine blinde Dunkelheit hinein gefeuert und würden keine Gewißheit für Treffer oder die Möglichkeit haben, sich durch Beobachtung einzuschießen.

Am Himmel zogen die feurigen, mit Teer gefüllten Kalebassen, kometengleich leuchtende Bahnen am Himmel und dumpf hörte man ihren Einschlag. Saif fürchtete bei jedem Wurf um das Leben seines Freundes Balian. Bei den Toten von Hattin hatte er ihn nicht gefunden und sein Herz hatte gejubelt, aber so wie er ihn kannte, würde er in dieser Stadt sein und kämpfen. Er würde für die eintreten, die sich nicht selbst verteidigen konnten, was nichts anderes bedeutete, daß sie sich hier nun im Kampf um Jerusalem als Gegner gegenüber standen und daß letztlich einer von ihnen den Preis der Niederlage zu zahlen hatte. Saifs Herz war schwer und er wünschte sich diesen Kampf und den unausweichlichen Moment möglichst rasch hinter sich.

Saif hatte die Unruhe gepackt und er sprach gegenüber seinem Mentor und Herrn seine Gedanken aus:

„Warum greifen sie nicht an?"

Salah-al-Din lächelte milde, so als hätte er Nachsicht mit der dummen Frage eines Schülers, aber er wußte, was Saif bewegte, und er antwortete ohne weitere Erklärung nur:

„Sie warten."

Und Saif fragte sich, worauf nur. Er, aber auch Salah-al-Din ahnten zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, daß sie auf einen gut vorbereiteten Gegner getroffen waren, hatten sie doch nach dem Verlust des christlichen Heeres mit einer desolaten Verteidigung von Jerusalem gerechnet. Und so beobachteten sie weiter schweigend und ohne große Gedanken an das Morgen den Feuerregen, der auf Jerusalem niederging.

In Jerusalem selbst schlugen die Geschosse auch weit in der niederen und mittleren Stadt ein. Bei manchen Gesteinsbrocken hielt Balian den Atem an, wenn er sah, wie sie in eine Hauswand oder in eine Kirche einschlugen. Er hatte die Frauen und Kinder, Alten und Gebrechlichen dort hin bringen lassen und er dachte auch an Sybilla, die er seit Tagen nicht wiedergesehen hatte. Er wußte nicht, wo sie Schutz gesucht hatte. Der Palast lag trotz oder gerade wegen seiner erhöhten Lage in der Reichweite der gegnerischen Geschosse. Balian bat inständig darum, daß sie sich in die Kirche oder noch besser in die Sakristei geflüchtet hatte, dort wäre sie durch die starken Mauern vor den tödlichen Geschossen sicher.

Balian verließ auch von Zeit zu Zeit die Mauern, um in den Innenhöfen nachzuprüfen, daß die Abwehrwaffen für den nächsten Tag keinen Schaden genommen hatten. Sein Weg führte ihn auch zu den in den Katakomben kauernden Flüchtlingen, die dort eng zusammengerückt saßen und bei jedem Einschlag eines Gesteinsbrockens, wenn die Wände erbebten und Putz rieselte, furchtsam ihre Gesichter zu Boden senkten oder mit Tüchern ihr Haupt bedeckten. Balian ging durch ihre Reihen und sprach ihnen Mut zu. Er ließ sich seine Müdigkeit und die eigenen Bedenken, die er hatte, nicht anmerken. Beim Gang durch diese Schutzräume, hatte er ein wenig Gelegenheit, sich zu erholen. Er mußte keinem Feuerball ausweichen, nicht mit ansehen, wie wieder ihm anvertraute Menschen verletzt wurden und wie das nun schon stundenlange Bombardement die Verteidiger zermürbte. Er selbst fragte sich bereits, wie lange die Nacht noch andauern würde, und er wartete nur darauf, daß eines der Geschosse etwas Entscheidendes traf und damit seine Planungen zunichte machte und ihre Chance auf Verteidigung zerstörte.

Balian eilte wieder zurück auf die Stadtmauer. Es war wichtig, daß die Männer ihn sahen und sich so immer seiner Führung gegenwärtig waren. Balian war ebenso erschöpft wie sie, aber um ihretwillen gönnte er sich keine Ruhe, obwohl es derzeit unter dem Geschützhagel nichts weiter zu tun gab, als Brände zu löschen, den Verletzten beizustehen und Trümmer wegzuschaffen, wo sie behinderten oder einen Weg blockierten. Balian hatte dabei auch an die Notwendigkeit gedacht, geeigneten Nachschub für die eigenen Katapulte an Gesteinsbrocken zu haben. Er ließ die Steinbrocken, die nicht zerbarsten, bei den Katapulten zusammentragen und auch zertrümmertes Mauerwerk wurde für die eigene Verteidigung verwendet, wenn es in ausreichender Größe durch die feindlichen Geschosse aus den Gebäuden gesprengt war.

Almaric, der in einem Abschnitt der Mauer die Männer führte, sah ständig nach Balian. Er behielt seinen Freund im Auge. Der junge Ritter war Dreh- und Angelpunkt und so was wie die Heilsfigur für die Verteidiger der Stadt. Würde Balian etwas geschehen, wäre es um die Moral der Männer geschehen. Almaric sah auch, daß Balian zeitweise half Brände zu löschen und Verletzte barg. Er verschaffte immer wieder erschöpften Soldaten die Möglichkeit einer kurzen Erholung, aber er selbst gönnte sich keine Ruhe. Gegen Mitternacht nahm der Beschuß allmählich ab. Balian sah eine letzte Feuerkugel wie eine Verkündigung weiteren Unheils auf den Abschnitt zufliegen, wo er sich gerade befand. Das flammende Geschoß würde ohne Schaden über die Mauer gelangen, aber Balian krampfte das Herz zusammen, weil es genau auf einen der Vorratskeller zuflog. Als es über ihn hinwegzog, sah Balian ihm nach und senkte den Kopf ergeben, als er seine Befürchtungen bewahrheitet sah. Er würde sogleich mit Almaric dorthin gehen um zu sehen, wieviel Schaden dieses letzte Geschoß angerichtet hatte.

Es war eigenartig still, als nun die Katapulte schwiegen und keine weiteren verderbnisbringenden Frachten über Jerusalem abluden, und die Soldaten sanken, wo sie gerade waren, erschöpft nieder. Die Menschen in ihren Schutzräumen konnten zunächst gar nicht glauben, daß es für diese Nacht vorüber sein sollte und auch Sybilla, die am Sarkophag ihres Bruders Schutz gesucht hatte, lauschte in die unwirkliche Stille. Sie hatte unzählige glühende Feuerbälle an der Palastkirche durch die Fenster vorbeifliegen sehen. Die junge Königin hatte um den Beistand des Herrn für die Menschen dort draußen, die um ihr Leben kämpften und für jenen einen Mann, dem ihre ganze Liebe gehörte, gebetet. Balian war seit dem Moment im Palast, als sie ihn um seine Kraft gebeten hatte, nicht mehr bei ihr gewesen. Sie war darüber informiert gewesen, daß Balian mit Tiberias dem Heer nachgeritten war. Sie hatte auch gewußt, daß Tiberias seiner Wege ziehen würde. Er war noch bei ihr gewesen und hatte Lebewohl gesagt und sie gebeten, mit ihm nach Zypern zu gehen, von wo sie dann nach Frankreich hätte weiterreisen können. Er wollte sie in Sicherheit wissen, aber Sybilla wollte und konnte die Menschen von Jerusalem nicht im Stich lassen. Sie hatte Balian um seine Hilfe gebeten und deshalb hätte sie es nie über das Herz gebracht ihn zu verraten, in dem sie ihm und Jerusalem den Rücken gekehrt hätte. Sie liebte Balian, und wenn sie diesen Kampf überleben sollten, würde es vielleicht auch wieder einen Weg zu seinem Herzen geben. Sybilla betete darum, daß sie eine zweite Chance erhielt.

Mittlerweile hatten Almaric und Salem es geschafft Balian, davon zu überzeugen, daß auch er sich nun Ruhe gönnen mußte, damit er am nächsten Tag die Verteidigung führen konnte. Balian hatte sich dazu bereit erklärt, wenn sie sich in der Wache und der Aufsicht der Aufräumarbeiten abwechseln würden, aber zuvor wollte er den Vorratskeller besichtigen, der als letztes getroffen worden war. Almaric und Balian nahmen sich Fackeln und betraten die Kreuzgratgewölbe. Zu seiner Beruhigung sah Balian, daß die Mauer und die Decke gehalten hatten und die Vorräte sicher waren. Er wandte sich an Almaric und meinte:

„Dies war die erste Nacht. Es können noch Hunderte folgen."

Almaric sah Balian ernst an und erwiderte:

„Salah-al-Din wird keine Gnade kennen."

Der junge Ibelin sah sich nochmals mit der flackernden Fackel um und blickte dann nachdenklich Almaric an. Sein Blick ging jedoch mehr an ihm vorbei, wie in eine weite Ferne, und dann sprach er:

„Wir müssen ihn zu Verhandlungen zwingen. Er muß uns seine Bedingungen nennen. Die Verteidigung muß standhalten."

Almaric fragte erstaunt:

„Was für Bedingungen?"

Und Balian wieder ganz auf Almaric konzentriert, erläuterte:

„Wir kämpfen für die Menschen, ihr Leben und ihre Sicherheit."

Balian sagte nichts mehr, es schien damit alles gesagt zu sein und Almaric blickte sehr skeptisch, aber äußerte seine Bedenken nicht.

Nachdem sie nun wenigstens dieser Sorge enthoben waren, gingen Balian und Almaric zum Haus derer von Ibelin, um sich dort etwas Ruhe zu gönnen. Salem übernahm die erste Wacht und Beaufsichtigung der notwendigen Arbeiten. Als sie den Innenhof des Gutes betraten, wartete bereits der Verwalter und hatte für sie Essen gerichtet. Salem hatte einen Mann vorgeschickt, damit Balian und Almaric alles, was sie brauchten, sogleich vorfanden und keine unnötige Schlafenszeit verloren. Die Beiden setzten sich gemeinsam an den Tisch unter den Arkaden und aßen schweigend. Für Balian war ein Bad gerichtet, aber Almaric wollte sich am Brunnen waschen, weil die Bademöglichkeiten der Soldaten neben den Schlafräumen derselben lagen und die, welche jetzt dort ruhten, auch diesen ungestörten Schlaf nötig hatten. Balian aber schüttelte den Kopf und forderte Almaric auf, mit in seine privaten Gemächer zu kommen.

Die beiden persönlichen Diener von Balian warteten dort bereits auf ihn, um ihm beim Entkleiden zu helfen. Der junge Ritter wies einen der beiden an, Almaric zu helfen. Nachdem sie beide dann bis auf die Hose entkleidet und von den schweren Kettenhemden befreit waren, trat zunächst Balian hinter den schweren Vorhang und ließ sich von seinem Diener abreiben und stieg kurz in das warme Wasser. Dann hieß er Almaric eintreten und dieser kam nun ebenfalls in den Genuß, durch die Abreibung der Diener die verspannten Muskeln lösen zu können. Balian hielt sich gerade solange im warmen Wasser auf, daß er, kurz bevor Almaric soweit war, sich abzuspülen, aus der Wanne stieg und sich in ein für ihn vorbereitetes, erwärmtes Tuch wickelte. Er legte sich auf eine der bereitstehenden Bänke, und der Diener begann ihn zu massieren. Es war das erste Mal, daß sich Balian diese Wohltat gefallen ließ. Aber er war heute so vielen Geschossen ausgewichen und unter Gesteinshageln hindurch gelaufen, daß er sich fühlte, als hätte er einen Boxkampf hinter sich. Almaric verzichtete auf die Massage und blieb lieber ein wenig länger im Wasser. Nach einer Weile stand Balian auf, entließ die Diener, nickte Almaric müde zu und begab sich in sein Schlafgemach. Balian sank in die Kissen und war bereits einen Moment später eingeschlafen.

Almaric, der dem fast kalten Wasser entstiegen war, trocknete sich mit einem weiteren Tuch ab, zog seine Hose an und ging leise durch das Gemach Balians. Die Diener hatten seine Sachen bereits fortgetragen, so daß er nichts aufnehmen mußte und dadurch vielleicht Lärm hätte verursachen können. Er wollte sich zur Tür wenden, als er Balian im Mondlicht auf seinem Bett liegen sah. Er blieb einen Moment stehen und betrachtete seinen jungen Herrn und Freund. Er fragte sich, was der neue Morgen ihnen bringen würde und ob Balian der Belastung standhalten würde. Dieser Mann, etwas jünger als er selbst, der ihm so ans Herz gewachsen war, und der die Herzen aller ihm anvertrauten Menschen im Handumdrehen durch sein Wesen gewonnen hatte, trug eine Bürde, die selbst alte, erfahrene Kämpen in die Knie zwang. Und was würde geschehen, wenn Balian das Kunststück fertigbrachte Salah-al-Din so hart gegen die Mauern von Jerusalem anrennen zu lassen, daß er zu Verhandlungen bereit war? Was würde seinem Freund bleiben, der immer alles gab?

Almaric konnte sich seine Fragen selbst nicht beantworten und er hoffte nur, daß der Herr ein Einsehen mit Balian hatte und ihm seinen Segen gab. Leise wandte er sich ab und wollte das Zimmer verlassen, als ihn Balians vertraute Stimme zurückhielt:

„Ich danke Euch für Eure Freundschaft, Almaric, egal was uns die nächsten Tage bringen werden", ließ Balian leise und sehr sanft vernehmen. Almaric, der sich nicht umwandte, neigte nur leicht den Kopf und hatte sich dabei fast unmerklich in Richtung der Stimme gedreht.

„Hattet Ihr an die Menschen von Ibelin gedacht, Almaric? An Eure Familie und Freunde?", fragte Balian in die Stille und ließ Almaric damit erneut verharren.

Und Almaric antwortete:

„Alles geschieht, wie Gott es will", und er benutzte dabei unwissend die Worte Saifs, Balians erstem Freund in diesem Land, das sein Zuhause wurde. Balian aber erwiderte dieser fatalistischen Einstellung:

„Wenn es in meiner Macht steht, werden Ibelin und die Menschen, die dort leben, nicht ohne Schutz bleiben. Mag es mich auch einen hohen Preis kosten, mein Freund."

Almaric sagte nichts. Er rechnete nicht damit, daß sie den Sturm Salah-al-Dins überleben würden. Er glaubte an Balian, aber seine Überzeugung die Verteidigung betreffend, konnte er nicht teilen. Er nickte nochmals zum Abschied und würde nun auch etwas schlafen gehen. Später würde er dann Salem ablösen und Balian bis zum Morgengrauen ruhen lassen, egal wie sehr er darüber erbost sein würde. Das spielte im Angesicht des möglichen Unterganges keine Rolle mehr.

* * *

**Anmerkungen**

**1> **Kalbassen, ausgehöhlte Kürbisgefäße: Näheres siehe Glossar

**2> **Dioptra, Vorgängermeßgerät des Theodoliten. Weitere Informationen nachzulesen im Glossar.

**3> **Heraclius ist eine historische Figur, die tatsächlich in Jerusalem war und sich nach verschiedenen Quellen ebenso feige benommen hat wie der Patrirach im Film. Als er Jerusalem veließ, hat er noch diverse goldene Gefäße und Tafeln aus einer der Jerusalemer Kirchen mitgehen lassen. Saladin hat es bemerkt und ließ ihn gewähren. Ich danke meiner Betaleserin Gundula Wessel herzlich für ihren Hinweis zu diesem Herrn.

**4> **Griechisches Feuer bestand, wie bei Marcus Graecus beschrieben, aus Schwefel, Weinstein, Baumharz, Pech, Kochsalz, Erd- und Baumöl. Gut miteinander verkocht wurde dann ein Werg (Strohbalg, fest gebunden) damit getränkt und angezündet. Die besondere Wirkung des griechischen Feuers lag darin, daß es mit einfachem Wasser nicht zu löschen war. Lediglich mit Harn, Weinessig oder Sand konnte es bekämpft werden.

**5> **Mittelalterliche Massenvernichtungswaffen. Weitere Informationen nachzulesen im Glossar.

* * *

Reviews bitte ans Forum oder direkt an mich:

**Glossar kann hier downgeloadet werden: http/rapidshare.de/files/17947832/Glossar.doc **

**Die Kapitelbilder sind unter www. beim Hoster photopucket abgelegt und dort zu finden unter/albums/a310/sabaul/Roman KOH**


	26. Zwischen Hoffnung und Untergang

**_Disclaimer _**

Die Figuren, soweit sie von Drehbuchautor William Monahan eigenständig entwickelt und/oder gegenüber ihren historischen Vorbildern abgeändert wurden, sind geistiges Eigentum von William Monahan und auch die Handlung und Reden, soweit sie sich mit der verfilmten Geschichte decken, gehört William Monahan.

Jede weitere eigenständige Erzählung um die Personen des Geschehens sind meines Geistes und mein Besitz. Mit dieser fiktiven Romanvorlage zum Drehbuch von William Monahans Werk „Kingdom of Heaven" verdiene ich kein Geld und habe sie auch keinem Verlag angeboten.

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitel 22

* * *

**_

**_Zwischen Hoffnung und Untergang_**

Am nächsten Morgen stand Balian bereits vor Morgengrauen auf der Stadtmauer. Als Almaric ihm den Morgengruß entgegen brachte, versuchte er erzürnt dreinzublicken und schüttelte maßregelnd den Kopf. Almaric brach daraufhin in ein Lachen aus, das in der Stille, in der sich die Stadt befand, so unwirklich hallte, wie das rhythmische Murmeln vor der Stadtmauer. Balian blickte auf ein Heer, das ihm größer noch erschien, als das in Kerak. In regelmäßigen Abständen waren zwischen den Soldaten die Katapulte zu sehen, die in der vergangenen Nacht ihre tödliche Fracht über der Stadt hatten niederregnen lassen. Die Moslems folgten ihrem Gebot des Gebetes, und ein ganzes Heer kniete im Gleichklang zu den Gebetstexten nieder, senkte seinen Kopf gen Mekka und sprach die Lobpreisung des Herrn. Wieder einmal dachte Balian, wie unsinnig der Streit zwischen den Christen und den Moslems war. Wenn es um den Herrn ging, beteten sie beide zu dem gleichen Gott, nur ihre Art der Lobpreisung war unterschiedlich und selbst in der Befolgung der Gebote hatte Balian in den letzten Monaten keinen wesentlichen Unterschied feststellen können. Er und die Menschen aus den fremden Ländern, gehörten hier nicht hin und hatten nicht das Recht sich als Herren aufzuspielen, aber der Glaube war in seinen Augen die letzte aller Berechtigungen für einen Streit. Er kämpfte hier gegen seine Überzeugung und nur die Tatsache, daß es galt Menschen zu verteidigen, die sich nicht selbst wehren konnten, machte für ihn diese Gewissensqual ertragbar.

Balian schritt nochmals alle Abschnitte der Verteidigung ab, machte allen nochmals Mut und schärfte nochmals die Vorgehensweise ein. Es durfte von den Katapulten nicht zu früh das Feuer erwidert werden und auch die Verteidiger auf der Mauer mußten warten können. Balian wußte, daß dies am schwierigsten war. Die Angst zu bändigen und Ruhe bis zum richtigen Moment zu bewahren. Er selbst war bei einem Kampfabschnitt, der nahe dem Stadttor lag, damit er rasch dorthin eilen konnte, wenn eine Ramme eingesetzt wurde. Balian kehrte nach seinem Gang an seinen Posten in der Verteidigungslinie zurück und blickte auf das Heer, das nun zum Sturm bereit stand. Er konnte zwei Reiter wartend in vorderster Front erkennen und sein Herz blutete, weil er Saif erkannte. Sie hatten es beide gewußt, daß dieser Tag kommen mußte.

Ein dritter Reiter, eindeutig an seiner Statur und seiner Kleidung als Salah-al-Din zu erkennen, ritt die Front der Angreifer ab und zügelte dann sein Tier bei den beiden anderen Reitern. Plötzlich teilte sich die Reihe der Soldaten und ein Esel wurde herausgeführt. Auf ihm saß für alle erkennbar Guy de Lusignan rücklings. Er trug außer einem Lendenschurz keine Kleidung und auf seinem Kopf thronte eine Papiertüte einer Krone gleich. Der Anblick löste bei den ersten Reihen des Heeres, die dies noch sehen konnten, große Heiterkeit aus. Die Erscheinung de Lusignans, und der Ritt auf dem Esel, sollten das Königreich von Jerusalem und sein Königshaus lächerlich machen und die Verteidiger von Jerusalem demoralisieren. Ihr König in einer solchen Situation. Aber Salah-al-Din konnte nicht ahnen, daß weder jemand dem Templer Guy de Lusignan in Jerusalem nachweinte, noch daß die Menschen sich ihren neuen Führer bereits gewählt hatten. Dieses Schauspiel konnte sie nicht mehr beeindrucken. Auch Sybilla, die von einem Zimmer des Palastes einen Blick über die Stadtmauer hatte, berührte der Anblick von Guy überhaupt nicht mehr. Mit diesem Mann verband sie nichts als ein arrangiertes Ehebündnis. Sie weinte ihm nicht nach.

Als der Esel wieder in die hinteren Reihen geführt wurde, hob Salah-al-Din seine Hand, ballte eine Faust und gab damit das Zeichen zum Vormarsch. Und für einen Augenblick schien es, als würden sich seine Augen und die Balians treffen.

Salah-al-Din ritt nach dem Morgengebet die Front seines Heeres ab und hielt auf Saif, seinen Freund, Leibwächter und Chronisten zu. An dessen Seite verharrte der Mullah, auf seinem Pferd. Der selbstgefällige, freudige Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht gefiel Salah-al-Din überhaupt nicht. Dieser geistliche Führer war ein Fanatiker.

Salah-al-Din zermarterte sich bereits seit Hattin den Kopf, wie er verhindern konnte, daß dieser Mann die Massen so aufstachelte, daß sie bei der Einnahme von Jerusalem alle in der Stadt lebenden Menschen, gleich welchen Glaubens oder welcher Kultur, niedermetzeln würden. Als er sein Pferd neben Saif hielt, sprach ihn dieser bittend an: „Habt Gnade."

Er ließ dabei offen, ob er damit den Kampf um Jerusalem meinte oder den Mann auf dem Esel, der gerade aus den Reihen der Soldaten geführt wurde. Salah-al-Din, der das Gewissen und den Pazifismus seines Freundes sehr schätzte, antwortete aber:

„Das geht nicht", und auch er ließ offen, ob er das auf die Stadt oder den gefangenen König von Jerusalem bezog. Salah-al-Din kannte Saifs Sorge und auch er hatte durch das, was er über diesen jungen Ritter von Ibelin mittlerweile erfahren hatte, ein tiefes Bedauern in sich. Wenn er einer der Verteidiger der Stadt war, stand er auf verlorenem Posten und es war sehr wahrscheinlich, daß sie heute noch, bevor die Sonne unterging, ihr Leben lassen müßten. Salah-al-Din blickte von Saifs betrübtem Gesicht zur Stadt. Er hob seine Hand und gab mit geballter Faust das Zeichen zum Angriff. In diesem Augenblick fiel ihm ein hochaufgerichteter Ritter auf der Mauer auf, der ihn scheinbar direkt anblickte, und Salah-al-Din hatte den Eindruck als würde er in die Augen seines wirklichen Gegners blicken.

Abermals begannen die Katapulte ihre Fracht über die Stadtmauer zu schleudern. Da sie diesmal ein gutes Stück näher waren, gingen ihre Geschosse zwar in der unteren Stadt nieder, die Balian nach der gestrigen Nacht hatte räumen lassen, aber die eigenen Katapulte waren, obwohl sie nicht mehr im toten Winkel der Mauer standen, nicht in Gefahr. Abermals antworteten die Beschützer der Stadt nicht auf den Beschuß und Salah-al-Din bewunderte bereits jetzt die Kaltblütigkeit des Mannes, den er bei Beginn des Angriffes auf der Mauer gesehen hatte. Er konnte nicht begründen warum, aber sein Instinkt sagte ihm, daß dieser Ritter der Anführer der Jerusalemer Verteidiger war, und daß er hier einen Gegner hatte, der ihn noch überraschen würde. Er hatte ihn nicht so klar gesehen, als wenn er ihm gegenübergestanden hätte, aber er hatte bemerkt, daß er nach seinem Begriff für eine solche Aufgabe noch sehr jung war. Er würde sehen, ob sich dieser junge Ritter im Griff hatte und sich nicht zu dummen Handlungen hinreißen und provozieren ließ. Im Stillen aber hoffte Salah-al-Din, daß dieser Anführer geschickt genug war, ihn soweit in Bedrängnis zu bringen, daß er einen Vorwand hatte, Verhandlungen einzuleiten, die einzige Chance ein Blutbad unter der Bevölkerung von Jerusalem zu verhindern.

Balian ging wieder seine Runde und machte den Soldaten Mut und hinderte sie daran, zu früh das gegnerische Feuer zu beantworten. Langsam kamen die Massen des moslemischen Heeres immer näher und sie führten Sturmtürme in ihren Reihen mit sich, die langsam über die Ebene geschoben wurden. Immer näher kamen sie der ersten Markierung für die eigenen Katapulte und Balian gab das Zeichen, sich bereit zu machen. Es mußte schnell gehen und deshalb waren zwischen ihm und den Abschnittsführern Rufer eingesetzt, die, wenn der Befehl von ihm ausgegeben wurde, in beide Richtungen der Mauer die Befehle von Abschnitt zu Abschnitt weitergaben. So sollte Balians Befehl sich rasch auch bis zum letzten Verteidigungsabschnitt fortsetzen. Dennoch hatte Balian diese Verzögerung auch bei der Feuerdistanz der Katapulte mit bedacht und die Äußersten ein wenig kürzer einstellen lassen. Sie hatten nicht viel Zeit, in die vollen Angriffsreihen zu feuern und deshalb mußten die ersten Geschosse größtmöglichen Schaden anrichten. Danach waren die Katapulte nur noch Störmanöver der sich immer wieder schließenden Angriffsreihen. Bei einem so großem Heer, hatten sie als Verteidigungswaffe keine wirklich hervortretende Wirkung. Dagegen war es wichtig, daß die ersten Geschosse vielleicht den einen oder anderen Sturmturm beschädigten.

Immer näher kamen die Angreifer. Balian beobachtete genau die Reihen. Er hatte sehr darauf gehofft, daß die Soldaten konzentriert auf die Stadt blickten und dadurch die Markierungsreihen nicht bemerkten, die von ihnen aus wie zufällige Steinhäufchen aussehen mußten. Hätte aber einer Verdacht geschöpft, wäre der Angriff vielleicht anders verlaufen und die Steinschleudern hätten kein wirkliches Angriffsziel gehabt. Aber keinem der dort anrückenden Soldaten fiel etwas auf, bevor es zu spät war. In diesem Moment gab Balian den Befehl zum Feuern der Vierhunderter-Katapulte und sein Ruf wurde augenblicklich von Abschnitt zu Abschnitt weitergegeben.

Die Ruferkette war weithin hörbar und Salah-al-Din lobte bei sich die Geduld des jungen Ritters, und er sah sehr schnell, daß dieser Moment wirklich genau abgepaßt war, denn die Gesteinsbrocken schlugen genau in den ersten zwanzig Reihen der Angreifer ein, in denen auch die Sturmtürme mitgeführt wurden. Er sah auch, daß der Anführer klug vorgegangen war und die äußeren Bereiche kürzer feuern ließ und dadurch dort auch denselben Effekt hatte. Aber die Geschosse kamen auf diese Distanz noch zu niedrig, um den Kampfgeräten gefährlich zu werden, wenngleich sie böse Verluste im Fußvolk anrichteten. Wenn sich aber sein Gefühl bestätigen würde, dann hätte die nächste Salve mit Sicherheit größere Zerstörungskraft und würde ihn auch Türme kosten können.

In Salah-al-Dins Herz stritten zwei Seelen miteinander. Einerseits hoffte er sehr, daß sich sein Gefühl täuschte und der Kampf an diesem Abend vorbei sei und nicht so viele Opfer unter seinen Landsleuten gekostet haben würde. Andererseits bat er Allah um Vergebung für seinen Frevel, daß er inständig darum bat, daß sich der junge Heerführer von Jerusalem mit seiner Verteidigung als ebenbürtiger und unerwarteter Gegner herausstellen würde. Unerwartet vor allem, weil der Mullah aufgrund der totalen Vernichtung des christlichen Heeres so selbstherrlich schon den Untergang von Jerusalem pries und dadurch zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt kleinlaut einer Verhandlung zustimmen müßte. Saif kannte seinen Herrn und Freund sehr gut und als sie sich anblickten, wußten beide voneinander, daß sie denselben Gedanken hegten und beide verfolgten weiter gespannt den Verlauf des Angriffes.

Mittlerweile waren die Reihen der Angreifer in die Schlagdistanz für die Dreihunderter-Einstellungen der Katapulte gekommen und Balian gab den Befehl zum Feuern. Die Geschosse der Katapulte waren nun gemischt. Es waren Gesteinsbrocken und auch Kalebassen mit Teer1, deren Inhalt vor dem Abschuß angesteckt wurde. In dem Bereich, wo sie aufschlagen würden und ihre brennende, haftende Last um sich verteilten, könnte erst mal kein Soldat mehr anrücken. Balian und Almaric beobachteten gespannt den Erfolg dieser Geschoßreihe und jeder Geschützturm, der getroffen wurde, ließ ihr Herz höher schlagen. Auch auf die Soldaten hatten diese Erfolge motivierende Auswirkungen. Balian war von Rechtswegen ihr Heerführer, aber vertrauen taten sie ihm aus eigenem Antrieb. Nun kam aber aufgrund der Erfolge auch noch Glauben hinzu. Sie vertrauten ihm nun nicht nur, sie glaubten an ihn, wie es seine Männer ihnen schon vorgelebt hatten, und er gab ihnen dieses Gefühl zurück, so daß sie auch an sich und den Erfolg ihrer Sache glauben konnten. Dieses Gefühl ging durch alle Reihen und schloß die Menschen noch fester zusammen. Ihre Standhaftigkeit erhielt dadurch einen enormen Auftrieb und Balian sah zufrieden, daß sich die Reihen der Verteidiger fest zu einer Einheit zusammenschlossen. Für ihn bedeutete es, daß er in einem Notfall auch rasch seinen Posten verlassen konnte, ohne befürchten zu müssen, daß sein Abschnitt darunter litt. Ihm war es dadurch möglich, noch flexibler und rascher auf Schwächen in der Abwehr zu reagieren. Auch Almaric hatte dies wahrgenommen und begann langsam, nicht nur an Balian zu glauben, sondern auch sein Ziel für möglich zu halten.

Salah-al-Din hatte die Geschosse und ihre Treffsicherheit, aber auch ihre zerstörerische Fracht hingenommen. Er konnte nichts daran ändern, aber seine Gedanken kreisten um den jungen Ritter, der die Verteidiger von Jerusalem führte.

‚Was für ein Mann war er? Wer war er?' Die Antworten auf diese Fragen würden ihm helfen, zu beurteilen, was von ihm noch zu erwarten war. Er gab Befehl an einige ausgesuchte Soldaten, die Stadtmauer genau zu beobachten und die Bewegungen des jungen Ritters auszumachen. Es sollte darauf geachtet werden, welche Männer besonders häufig in seiner Nähe verweilten, weil diese, als Vertraute, sicher zu seinem Haus gehörten und er somit über seine Familienfarben zu identifizieren war. Saif gab seinen Befehl weiter und alle Informationen sollten zunächst ihm zugetragen werden.2

Jerusalem wurde auch weiterhin mit Katapultgeschossen eingedeckt, aber die Katapulte waren mittlerweile zurück geblieben und hatten sich auf eine Länge eingeschossen, so daß sie unter den Soldaten Jerusalems keine Verluste mehr anrichteten und auch die Angst vor dieser Waffe sich in Grenzen hielt. Einzig die Feuer, die sie auslösten, hielten die Verteidiger noch in Atem, aber Balian hatte eigens hierfür Löschgruppen zusammengestellt, die sich nur darum zu kümmern hatten. Balian hob die Hand und gab das Zeichen für die Zweihundertdistanz, und diesmal waren es ausschließlich Gesteinsbrocken großer Natur die abgefeuert wurden. Balian hatte die Katapulte noch ein wenig ausrichten lassen, um nochmals besonders die Sturmtürme ins Visier zu nehmen. Und abermals zeigte sich sein gutes Auge, denn die Geschosse krachten in mehrere Türme und brachen sie förmlich entzwei. Als die Angreifer die Markierung für die Bogenschützen erreicht hatten, gaben alle Abschnittsleiter von sich aus Befehl zum Angriff, aber das unvermeidliche Anstellen der Sturmtürme konnte nicht mehr verhindert werden. Man hatte einige dieser Kolosse bereits zerstört, aber etwas versetzt, konnten in jedem Verteidigungsabschnitt noch immer ein oder zwei anlanden. Der zweite Turm würde dann am oder nahe des Wehrturmes stehen. Dazu brachten die Angreifer Sturmleitern mit, die sie nun an der Mauer aufstellten.

Es würde nur noch wenige Momente dauern, dann konnten die Sturmtürme ihre Laufbrücken herunterlassen und die Angreifer würden über die Mauer kommen. Die Bogenschützen versuchten mit ihren Pfeilen die Türme zu durchdringen, aber sie verschwendeten nur ihre Munition. Balian hielt sie zurück und rief einigen zu, Kalebassen mit Öl zu nehmen, anzuzünden und auf seinen Befehl zu warten. Balian behielt die Nerven, bis die Laufstege der Türme heruntergelassen wurden, dann warf er sein eigenes Brandgefäß und gab damit an alle den Auftrag, es ihm gleich zu tun. Das Öl entzündete rasch den Turm und die Männer darin, waren in den Flammen gefangen. Diejenigen, die noch auf die Mauer durchkamen, wurden sogleich von Schwertern empfangen und niedergemacht. Von fast allen Sturmtürmen wurde die erste Angriffswelle zurückgeworfen. Balian sah mit Genugtuung, daß sein Abschnitt in sicheren Händen war und begab sich zum Tor, denn er hatte bei einem Blick über die Mauer gesehen, daß eine Ramme von den Angreifern eingesetzt werden sollte.

Balian eilte an toten Soldaten vorbei, die von der Mauer durch Pfeile getroffen hernieder gestürzt waren und hetzte auf den Mauerabschnitt über dem Tor. Die Ramme setzte bereits zu ihrem ersten Stoß an, als Balian den Befehl gab, daß Öl-Teer-Gemisch über Rinnen im Wehrgang auf die Angreifer unter ihnen auszuschütten. Dann nahm er selbst eine brennende Kalabasse, beugte sich weit und ungeschützt über die Mauerkrone und warf den ersten Brandsatz auf die Schutzkonstruktion der Ramme, welche die Soldaten darunter vor Pfeilen bewahren sollte. Seine Soldaten taten es ihm gleich und sehr rasch, war auch diese Holzkonstruktion in ein Flammenmeer verwandelt.

Almaric hatte gesehen, daß Balian zum Tor geeilt war. Er sah mit stockendem Atem, wie weit sich Balian aus der Deckung herausbewegt hatte und als dieser sich wieder hinter die Mauer zurückgezogen hatte, fiel ihm ein Stein vom Herzen.

_‚Wie kann Balian nur so leichtsinnig sein? Solche Aktionen sollte er Männern überlassen, die ersetzbar sind.'_, dachte Almaric bei sich und als er hinüber zu Salem blickte und seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah, wußte er, daß er es auch gesehen hatte und mindestens ebenso geschockt war wie er. Sie würden mit Balian ein ernstes Wort zu reden haben, wenn dieser Tag vorbei war. Almaric bemerkte gar nicht, daß er nicht mehr davon ausging, daß sie diesen Tag nicht überleben würden. Ihre Verteidigung hatte sich bisher bewährt, war stärker und standhafter, als er selbst geglaubt hatte und bislang lagen alle Vorteile bei ihnen. Almaric sah nochmals zu Balian, der nun hinaus zu dem Rest des Heeres blickte, der noch nicht angriff. Er blickte zu den Wimpeln des Sarazenenanführers und Almaric folgte seinem Blick. Er sah dort Salah-al-Din, wie er gen Tor blickte. Zum Erkennen der Gesichtszüge war er zu weit entfernt, aber sein Nicken war deutlich wahrzunehmen. Almaric wurde klar, daß Salah-al-Din damit die Leistung der Verteidiger und besonders ihres Anführers ehrte und er spürte eine eigentümliche Spannung zwischen diesen beiden Männern, die einen Kampf nicht um des Kampfes willen führten.

Der Kampf an der Mauer dauerte noch den ganzen Nachmittag bis zum Abend. Woge auf Woge an Angreifern kamen die Sturmleitern hinauf und auch um die Abschnitte, an denen die Sturmtürme nicht durch Feuer zurückgeworfen werden konnten, wurde heftig gekämpft. Während alle Abschnittsführer in ihren Bereichen für eine funktionierende Abwehr sorgten, war Balian an drei Abschnitten, wo die von ihm eingesetzten führenden Soldaten durch Verletzung ausfielen, zu finden. Er stärkte immer dem einen oder anderen Verteidiger, der sich besonders hervortat, den Rücken und überließ ihm dann für kurze Zeit die Führung, bis er von einem anderen Abschnitt zurückkehrte. Als es neben Almarics Abschnitt zu einem Durchbruch zu kommen schien, standen er und Balian Seite an Seite und kämpften die Angreifer zurück. Wie lange Balian das noch durchhalten konnte, der sich mehr als jeder andere einsetzen mußte, konnte sich Almaric beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Der junge Ritter schien unermüdlich zu sein, ein jeder nahm sich ein Beispiel an ihm, und so gelang es ihnen schließlich, diesen Abschnitt wieder zu sichern und unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Als die Sonne sich dem Horizont näherte, stellten die Angreifer den Kampf ein und wichen von der Mauer zurück. Sie waren den ganzen Tag umsonst gegen die Mauern Jerusalems angerannt. Nun zogen sie die Sturmtürme wieder etwas von der Mauer weg, um zu verhindern, daß die Verteidiger diese in der Nacht zerstörten. Einige Türme brannten noch immer und erleuchteten die langsam niedersinkende Dunkelheit. Balian war blutverschmiert wie jeder und völlig erschöpft, aber er wußte, daß es jedem so ging und so lief er durch die Reihen der Soldaten und sprach ihnen seinen Dank und Lob aus. Den ganzen Tag über hatten sie abwechselnd gekämpft. Balian hatte, auch auf die Gefahr hin, daß zuwenig Männer auf einem Mauerabschnitt standen, darauf bestanden, daß es immer eine zweite Reihe Kämpfer gab, die nur nach und nach im Tausch zu anderen in das Kampfgeschehen eingriffen. Die Abschnittführer waren dafür verantwortlich, daß sie erschöpfte Soldaten aus dem Kampfgetümmel herausnahmen und durch neue ersetzten. Die Verteidiger von Jerusalem konnten es sich nicht erlauben, ihre Männer aus Erschöpfung zu verlieren.

Auf den Mauern zogen nun die Wachen auf, die Balian ganz bewußt tagsüber nicht in den Kampf mit einbezogen hatte. Sie sollten nun die Schäden reparieren, die Waffen für den nächsten Tag im Schutz der Nacht herrichten und den Ruhenden die Sicherheit geben, gut bewacht zu sein. Sie mußten hellwach sein und durften sich durch einen möglichen heimlichen Angriff der Sarazenen nicht überrumpeln lassen. Am Anfang der Verteidigungsvorbereitungen hatten die Waffenmeister, die alle bereits wesentlich älter als Balian waren und schon einige Schlachten miterlebt hatten, den Kopf über solche Extravaganzen geschüttelt. Nun aber sah einer von ihnen, der die Herrichtung der Brandsätze beaufsichtigte, hinter Balian her, der seinen Rundgang machte, dankte seinem Gott dafür, einen solch umsichtigen Heerführer zum Verteidiger Jerusalems gemacht zu haben. Die Soldaten, die Balian besuchte und mit denen er sprach, blickten ihn einerseits ehrfürchtig an, andererseits waren sie voller Stolz, daß dieser Mann mit ihnen sprach. Balian stand bei ihnen nicht wie ein Ritter, sondern wie ein Soldat unter seinesgleichen und hörte sich geduldig ihre Nöte an. Sie waren keine ausgebildeten Soldaten, und viele von ihnen hatten noch nie getötet. Es gab einige unter ihnen, die damit sehr zu kämpfen hatten, weil es gegen ihren Glauben ging. Aber Balian fand auch hier wieder die richtigen Worte, um diesen Menschen die Last von den Schultern zu nehmen und ihnen den Frieden für diese Nacht zu geben.

Schließlich trat Salem zu Balian und blockierte ihm seinen Weg. Er trat sehr nahe an Balian heran, senkte den Kopf etwas und sprach leise und beschwörend:3

„Du _mußt_ ruhen. Die Menschen brauchen dich. Nicht nur jetzt, sondern auch morgen und die nächsten Tage. Du bist ebenso erschöpft, wie sie, ich und jeder andere, der heute hier an der Mauer die Angreifer zurückgeworfen hat. _Balian!_ Um ihretwillen: _Gönn_ dir etwas Schlaf."

Balian blickte Salem an. Sein Verantwortungsbewußtsein verweigerte sich diesem Gedanken, aber sein ganzer Körper schrie nach Ruhe. Balian wußte gar nicht mehr, wie oft er heute die Treppen der Wehrmauer hinauf und wieder hinunter gerannt war, sich ohne zu zögern in den Kampf geworfen hatte, obwohl jeder Muskel in seinen Schultern vor Schmerz aufheulte. Er stand ganz ruhig bei Salem und hatte noch nicht geantwortet, aber mit jedem Augenblick der verging, spürte Balian mehr die Schwere seiner Arme, das Brennen in seinen Oberschenkeln, Hunger und Durst. Dann aber schüttelte er den Kopf und meinte zu Salem:

„Du hast genauso hier gestanden, gekämpft wie ich und du hast einen Teil der letzten Nacht gewacht. Es wäre eher an dir, Ruhe zu suchen, mein Freund."

In diesem Augenblick trat ein Soldat zu ihnen. Dieser hatte trotz des leisen Gespräches alles gehört und machte es nun zu einem öffentlichen Wortwechsel. Er war einer der Mannen, die Balian in den Ritterstand erhoben hatte und der sich nun berechtigt fühlte, hier und jetzt seine Meinung kundzutun und seinem Heerführer etwas von dem Halt zurückzugeben, die dieser jedem gab. Balian und Salem, die beide erst dachten, es gäbe ein Problem und sich gleichermaßen ihm zuwandten, waren von den folgenden Worten und das beifällige Gemurmel der umstehenden Soldaten überrascht:

„Mein Herr, Euer Mann hat vollkommen recht. Ihr habt mehr geleistet als ein jeder von uns. Wir haben gesehen, wie Ihr Euch, wann immer es notwendig war, in die Bresche der Angreifer geworfen und wo Ihr überall uns den Rücken gestärkt habt. Ihr seid seit dem Morgen durchgängig im Einsatz gewesen, während dank Eurer Umsicht wir zwischendrin pausieren konnten. Auch wenn ich Eurem Mann nicht seine Leistung absprechen will, Ihr habt weitaus mehr Ruhe notwendig, als jeder andere von uns."

Und ein Waffenmeister, der ebenfalls in der Nähe stand sprach:

„Wir werden einige Stunden ohne Euch zurecht kommen. Ihr habt alles gut geplant und vorbereitet. Geht und ruht aus, seid sicher, daß hier alles nach Euren Anweisungen vorbereitet wird."

Balian sah in die Gesichter, der bei ihnen stehenden und sitzenden Soldaten, blickte in die Augen des Waffenmeisters und nickte. Dann legte er eine Hand um den Oberarm von Salem und wandte sich aber an den Soldaten, der ihn angesprochen hatte:

„Ich danke Euch für Eure Fürsorge," und seine Hand drückte leicht Salems Oberarm, damit er diesen Dank auch für sich nahm. „Bitte sorgt dafür, daß auch alle anderen, die heute hier gefochten haben, Essen, Trinken und Schlaf bekommen."

Er hatte dies zu diesem Soldaten gesagt, aber alle Umstehenden wußten, daß er sie alle meinte und wieder einmal hatte Balian die Menschen ganz und gar für sich eingenommen. Sie waren alle erschöpft, und der junge Heerführer nahm ihr Anerbieten dankbar an, vergaß darüber aber nicht ihr eigenes Wohl.

Dann ging Balian mit Salem gemeinsam zu Almaric. Während Balian ein paar Schritte weiter mit einem Waffenmeister noch einige Einzelheiten der morgigen Verteidigung durchsprach, berichtete Salem Almaric von dem, was sich kurz zuvor begeben hatte und Almaric knickte nur, lächelte und meinte dann mit einem Wink in Richtung Balian:

„Er bedeutet diesen Menschen so viel. Ihm ist gar nicht bewußt, was alles an Mut, Standhaftigkeit und Überlebenswillen an seiner Person festgemacht ist. Heute auf der Mauer über dem Tor – wenn ein Pfeil ihn getroffen hätte – der Schlag, der dies für die Verteidigung hätte sein können, wäre vernichtender gewesen, als wenn es zu einem Mauerdurchbruch gekommen wäre."

Und Salem erwiderte in seiner wortkargen Art nur:

„Wir müssen mit ihm reden."

Mittlerweile war Balian mit dem Waffenmeister fertig geworden und wandte sich wieder an seine beiden Hauptleute und Freunde. An ihren Gesichtern konnte er ablesen, daß sie über ihn gesprochen hatten, und daß ihnen etwas auf der Seele lag. Er sah sie fragend an, aber Almaric schüttelte den Kopf und meinte:

„Nicht hier Balian, laß uns etwas essen gehen und dabei reden. Es ist notwendig."

Damit wandte er sich zur Treppe von der Wehrmauer herunter. Balian blickte Salem noch an, aber dieser wies ihm nur stumm den Weg. Die drei Freunde gingen zügig zum Gut derer von Ibelin. Der Verwalter hatte bereits durch einige Soldaten gehört, wie die Schlacht heute verlaufen war und wartete nun auf seinen Herrn, über den von allen nur Heldenhaftes berichtet wurde.

Als sein Herr und seine Vertrauten den Innenhof betraten, war das Essen bereits aufgetischt. Balian ging zunächst zum Brunnen, schöpfte sich Wasser und wusch sich Gesicht und Hände, leerte das Wasser aus und schöpfte neues für seine Freunde. Almaric und Salem, die dabei waren, sich gegenseitig beim Ablegen des Waffenrockes zu helfen, schüttelten über ihren Herrn den Kopf und der Verwalter war der Verzweiflung nahe, weil selbst jetzt, erschöpft wie er sein mußte, sein Herr sich keine herrschaftlichen Gebaren zulegte. Während sich dann Almaric und Salem wuschen, halfen die beiden persönlichen Diener Balians ihm, die Waffen und das Kettenhemd abzulegen. Müde setzte sich Balian dann an den Tisch und wartete auf seine beiden Freunde. Die Äußerung von Almaric vorhin verhieß eine Standpauke von seinem ersten Mann. Balian hatte ihn ganz zu Beginn ihrer herrschaftlichen Beziehung und Freundschaft dazu aufgefordert, immer ganz offen mit ihm zu sprechen und ihn auf Fehler, die ihm unterliefen hinzuweisen. Dies schien jetzt so ein Moment zu sein, obwohl Almaric bisher sich noch nie kritisierend geäußert hatte und ausgerechnet jetzt, wo die Last der Verantwortung so schwer auf seinen Schultern lag.

Als die Beiden fertig waren, kamen sie zu ihm an den Tisch, setzten sich und Salem schenkte ihnen Wein ein. Almaric griff nach den Speisen, aber Balian wollte nicht länger warten und fragte gerade heraus:

„Was ist los Almaric? Ich merke deutlich, daß dir mein Handeln nicht zusagt. Also, was ist es, was du mir sagen wolltest?" Und sein Ton war ein wenig ungehalten, was er auf seine Müdigkeit zurückführte, die ihn nun zu umklammern begann. Almaric schaute von seinem Essen auf und Balian sehr lange ins Gesicht, dann sagte er:

„Du bist leichtsinnig und kämpfst an vorderster Front ohne zu bedenken, was passiert, wenn du fällst. Was glaubst du, was passiert, wenn die Menschen sich nicht mehr an dir orientieren können?" Und sein Ton war ebenso heftig wie der von Balian.

Salem saß dabei und sagte nichts, aber er grinste über das ganze Gesicht. Dies war ein ernstes Thema, aber hier saßen zwei Freunde gegenüber, die sich anknurrten, als wenn es um eine schöne Frau ginge. Beide starrten sich noch eine ganze Weile an, ohne etwas zu sagen, dann lächelte Balian verlegen und senkte den Kopf.

„Du hast recht Almaric, aber ich kann nicht anders.", erwiderte Balian nun ohne jegliche Aggressivität in der Stimme und als er wieder aufblickte, war sein Gesichtsausdruck sanft und seine Augen blickten dankbar seine beiden Freunde an. Almaric schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn Balian so blickte, konnte er ihm nicht böse sein, und so sprach er:

„Ich weiß, aber es bringt mich um den Verstand, wenn ich sehe, in welche Gefahr du dich bringst. Bitte, Balian, achte zum Wohle der Menschen von Jerusalem auch ein wenig mehr auf deinen Schutz. Die Kämpfe sind hart genug, da mußt du nicht auch noch in jedem und allem der Erste an Ort und Stelle sein. Es mag hart klingen, aber es ist so, wir sind ersetzbar, _du_ nicht."

Balian nickte und um das Thema abzuschließen, von dem er nicht sicher war, daß er dem Wunsch von Almaric folgen konnte, antwortete er:

„Ich werde es versuchen.", dabei beließ er es aber auch.

Nachdem sie sich am Essen ausgiebig gelabt hatten, stand Balian auf und ging in Richtung seiner Räume. Er war schon auf der Treppe, als er wahrnahm, daß Almaric und Salem sich zum Brunnen wandten und sich dort ausgiebiger mit kaltem Wasser waschen wollten. Sie hatten bereits ihre Hemden über den Kopf gezogen und abgelegt. Balian ließ müde seinen Kopf sinken, an solchen Begebenheiten waren immer wieder ihre Standesunterschiede erkennbar, und er war es so leid, immer wieder dagegen anzurennen. Dann hob er aber den Kopf und rief seine Freunde zu sich und ging weiter in seine Räumlichkeiten. Wie schon am Abend zuvor teilte er sein Bad mit den Vertrauten. Er wünschte ihnen, nachdem er eine Massage erhalten hatte, einen guten Schlaf und ging in sein Zimmer. Den Dienern schärfte er aber ein, daß er spätestens zur Nachtmesse wieder geweckt werden wollte. Almaric sollte ihn nicht nochmals einfach schlafen lassen.

Als Almaric und Salem fertig waren, gingen sie leise durch die Räumlichkeiten Balians. Dieser schlief bereits tief und fest, wie seine gleichmäßigen Atemzüge ihnen anzeigten.

Als sie das Zimmer verlassen hatten und zu ihren Kammern gingen, meinte Salem zu Almaric:

„Trotz des Erfolges heute ist es unwahrscheinlich, daß wir auf Dauer dem Ansturm dieses Heeres standhalten. Wenn es dann passiert, daß die Sarazenen die Stadt einnehmen, hoffe ich sehr, daß ihn ein Schwerthieb trifft und es schnell für Balian vorbei ist. Wenn irgendein Ritter einen gnädigen Tod verdient hat, dann ist er es", und seine Stimme klang belegt. Salem war kein Freund von vielen Worten, aber diese Äußerung zeigte Almaric, wie es in seinem langjährigen Waffenfreund aussah und er empfand ebenso.

„Er versucht eine Verhandlungsbasis zu erreichen. Er will, daß die Verteidigung solange standhält, bis Salah-al-Din lieber redet, als weiter diesen Kampf zu führen. Ich glaube inzwischen, daß wir das erreichen können", erwiderte er leise.

„Und was dann?", fragte Salem zurück.

„Er kämpft für das Leben und die Sicherheit der Bewohner Jerusalems, nicht für sich", gab Almaric zurück und ließ damit die Frage Salems unbeantwortet, die sich auf die Zukunft von Balian bezog.

Schweigend gingen die Freunde schlafen. Beide dachten sie auch an ihre Familien in Ibelin und Almaric erinnerte sich an das Versprechen von Balian.

_‚Wenn es in meiner Macht steht.'_

_‚Der Herr möge ihm diese geben'_, dachte er noch, bevor er seine Augen schloß und einschlief.

Als das Abendgebet verrichtet war, kamen Salah-al-Din, Saif und der Mullah zum Speisen im Zelt des Sarazenenführers zusammen. Saif hatte mittlerweile Informationen erhalten, die ihn davon überzeugt hatten, daß kein anderer als sein Freund Balian die Verteidiger von Jerusalem anführte. Salah-al-Din hatte sich etwas zu Essen genommen und sich neben seinem Freund zum Speisen niedergesetzt, während der Mullah schweigend in die Nacht starrte. Er war enttäuscht, daß die Stadt noch nicht ihnen gehörte und er hatte gesehen, mit welch präzisen und geschickten Manövern die Soldaten der Stadt sich der Übermacht erwehrt hatten. Die ersten Zweifel nagten an ihm.

Salah-al-Din, der Menschen hervorragend einschätzen konnte, sah dies gerne. Wenn es an der Zeit war, würde ihm dies nützen. Die Jerusalemer Verteidigung hatte sich als massiver herausgestellt, als er erwartet hatte, was mit Sicherheit mit dem jungen Ritter zu tun hatte, den er als ihren Anführer ausgemacht hatte und nun wollte er hören, wer es war:

„Wer ist ihr Anführer?", fragte er deshalb nun Saif, der die Informationen gesammelt hatte, die ihm den ganzen Tag über zugetragen worden waren.

Saif antwortete einfach:

„Balian von Ibelin. Godfreys Sohn."

Der Sarazenenführer stellte sein Essen überrascht weg:

„Godfrey? Godfrey hatte mich in Jordanien schon fast getötet. Ich wußte nicht, daß er einen Sohn hatte", bekannte er, stand auf und starrte wie der Geistliche in die Dunkelheit.

Und Saif erwiderte:

„Der Mann in Kerak war sein Sohn", stand ebenfalls auf und trat zu seinem Herrn und Freund.

„Den Mann, den du am Leben ließest?", fragte Salah-al-Din und sprach weiter: „Vielleicht hättest du das besser nicht getan."

Aber Saif ließ sich von dieser nicht sehr streng vorgenommenen Maßregelung nicht einschüchtern und sprach zu seinem Mentor:

„Vielleicht hätte ich einen anderen Lehrer haben sollen?" Und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als sich Salah-al-Din kurz zu ihm umblickte. Salah-al-Din sagte nichts mehr, aber dachte bei sich:

‚Er wird mir immer ähnlicher. Saif wird ein guter Führer unseres Volkes werden und ich bin mir sicher, daß auch die Mullahs ihn anerkennen werden. Ich hoffe nur, daß er sich selbst dafür bereit fühlt, wenn es an der Zeit ist.'

Und dann gingen seine Gedanken zum Freund seines Schülers. Saif hatte nicht viel von ihm erzählt, aber er hatte Godfrey, Balians Vater, gekannt und das, was er über den jungen Ibelin gehört hatte, ließ Hoffnung ihn ihm keimen, daß der Kampf um Jerusalem letztlich ein für beide Seiten akzeptables Ende finden konnte.

Unterdessen war Balian, wie befohlen geweckt, wieder auf die Stadtmauer zurückgekehrt. Er fühlte sich ausgeruhter, wenn auch nicht wirklich erholt. Er trug keine Rüstung und hatte sich gegen die Kühle der Nacht seinen Umhang fest um sich gewickelt. Zunächst war er alle Posten abgeschritten und hatte sich selbst überzeugt, daß alle Vorbereitungen für morgen ihren Gang nahmen. Er hatte sich noch etwas wegen der Sturmtürme überlegt. Diese Kolosse mußten sie so loswerden, daß der Weg zur Mauer blockiert war und er hatte kurz, bevor er mit Almaric und Salem zum Essen ging, seine Befehle zu der neuen Taktik dem ersten Waffenmeister mitgeteilt. Nun hatte er nachgesehen, ob alles demgemäß vorbereitet wurde.

Die Soldaten hatten alles so umgesetzt, wie Balian es wünschte, und so stand er nun dort auf der Mauer und nahm sich den Moment, hinüber zu den Feuern der Sarazenen zu blicken und die kühle, aber angenehme Nachtluft zu genießen. Und ein jeder, der ihn so dort stehen sah, war von der ruhigen Gestalt, dem edlen Profil und dem warmen und sanften Gesichtsausdruck berührt. Dort stand ein Mann, der ganz in sich ruhte und wußte, daß er alles in seiner Macht stehende getan hatte, um die Menschen, die ihm anvertraut waren, zu schützen. Balian dankte in Gedanken seinem Vater für die Stärke, die er ihm gegeben hatte, André für seinen Gottesglauben und dem Herrn für seinen bisherigen Beistand. Balian hatte aufgehört, an der Nähe Gottes zu zweifeln, er hatte aber begriffen, daß es Dinge gab, die geschehen mußten, um letztlich einer höheren Sache den Weg freizumachen. Er dankte André für seine Weisheiten, die ihm den Unterschied zwischen Glauben und ‚glauben' sowie Religion deutlich gemacht hatten.

Balian blickte hinauf zum Mond und zu der sich im Wind bewegenden Fahne. Er machte seinen Frieden mit Gott und den Menschen, dann senkte er wieder seinen Blick, starrte noch eine Weile in die Flammen des vor der Mauer verbrennenden Sturmturmes, atmete tief durch und begab sich dann auf einen Rundgang durch die Katakomben und Kirchen, zu den Menschen, die dort Schutz gesucht hatten und ebenso wie die Soldaten Zuspruch und Aufmunterung brauchten.

* * *

**Anmerkungen**

**1> **Brandgeschosse Kapitel 21, Kalebassen. Weitere Informationen nachzulesen im Glossar.

**2> **_Bezug zum Film_ Salah-al-Din fragte Saif: „Wer führt sie?" Und Saif antwortete: „Balian von Ibelin". Woher wußte er dies? Einzig das Zutragen von Informationen aus einer besetzten Stadt (hier eher unwahrscheinlich) oder die genaue Beobachtung der Bewegungen der Verteidiger auf der Mauerkrone konnte hier einen Schluß zulassen. Oder, und dies wäre noch eine Möglichkeit, Guy de Lusignan wurde verhört und hat dies verlauten lassen. Da er aber nach der bisherigen Erzählung dies nicht wissen konnte, habe ich die erstere Variante gewählt.

**3>** _Bezug zum Film_ Nach der Szene in der Salah-al-Din Saif nach dem Anführer der Jerusalemer Verteidiger fragte, schwenkt die Kamera über den Nachthimmel mit dem Halbmond, einer im Wind flatternden Fahne auf Balian. In dieser Szene sieht er gewaschen und ausgeruht aus, was nur darauf schließen läßt, daß er Zeit gefunden hatte, zu baden und zu ruhen.

* * *

Reviews bitte ans Forum oder direkt an mich:

**Glossar kann hier downgeloadet werden: http/rapidshare.de/files/17947832/Glossar.doc **

**Die Kapitelbilder sind unter www. beim Hoster photopucket abgelegt und dort zu finden unter/albums/a310/sabaul/Roman KOH**


	27. Schuld, Respekt und Freundschaft

**_Disclaimer _**

Die Figuren, soweit sie von Drehbuchautor William Monahan eigenständig entwickelt und/oder gegenüber ihren historischen Vorbildern abgeändert wurden, sind geistiges Eigentum von William Monahan und auch die Handlung und Reden, soweit sie sich mit der verfilmten Geschichte decken, gehört William Monahan.

Jede weitere eigenständige Erzählung um die Personen des Geschehens sind meines Geistes und mein Besitz. Mit dieser fiktiven Romanvorlage zum Drehbuch von William Monahans Werk „Kingdom of Heaven" verdiene ich kein Geld und habe sie auch keinem Verlag angeboten.

_

* * *

_

**_Kapitel 23

* * *

_**

**_Schuld, Respekt und Freundschaft_**

Sybilla, die in den letzten Tagen am Grab ihres Bruders während der Angriffe Schutz gesucht hatte, saß in ihrem Zimmer im Palast und starrte mit leeren Augen auf einen Spiegel aus getriebenem Messing. Sie war nach den Angriffen einfach durch die Straßen von Jerusalem gegangen, hatte das Leid der Menschen gesehen und wußte, daß sie selbst große Mitschuld daran hatte. Dieses Wissen lastete schwer auf ihr. Am meisten drückte sie aber der Gedanke nieder, daß sie ihren geliebten Bruder und seine Ideale verraten hatte und in ihren Verrat den Mann mit hineingezogen hatte, der ihr Herz doch gerade durch seine Integrität gewann. Sie hatte ihr eigenes Glück vor alles gestellt und es durch den Tod ihres Mannes erkaufen wollen. Mehr noch: Sie hatte die Durchführung dieses Planes an die Entscheidung von Balian gebunden und ihn damit gezwungen, sich zwischen seinem Gewissen und seiner Liebe zu ihr und ihrem Bruder zu entscheiden. Balduin hatte diesen Plan nicht gut geheißen, aber Tiberias unterstützte diesen Winkelzug, und so war es zu dem Anerbieten des Königs gekommen, das zum Bruch zwischen Balian und ihr geführt hatte.

Sie hatte es selbst verschuldet und doch aus verletztem Stolz sich durch ihre Vereinbarung mit Guy an Balian rächen wollen.

_‚Wie konnte ich nur glauben, daß ein machtgieriger Mann wie Guy sich an sein Wort einer Frau gegenüber gebunden fühlen würde?'_

Er hatte seinen Rittern nicht befohlen, wie am Totenbett von Balduin vereinbart, ihr, Sybilla, Gefolgschaft zu schwören. Sie war so dumm gewesen und hatte ihre einzige Möglichkeit, das Unheil zu verhindern, das ihr Bruder mit Guy heraufziehen sah, ungenutzt gelassen – aus Trotz gegenüber dem Mann, den sie selbst zu seiner fatalen Entscheidung gezwungen hatte. Sie hätte Guy nicht als ihren Gemahl zum König krönen müssen. Es war an ihr, einen anderen König zu wählen und die Macht zu teilen. Sie vermißte die Weisheit ihres Bruders und Balians Sanftmut.

Sie hatte große Schuld auf sich geladen und die Fratze des durch Lepra zerfressenen Gesichtes ihres Bruders grinste sie aus dem matten Spiegel an. Sybilla liefen die Tränen über das Gesicht, denn selbst die letzte Bitte ihres Bruders hatte sie entehrt. Sie hatte sich nicht das Gesicht ihres Bruders aus gesunden Tagen in ihrem Herzen bewahrt, wie er es sich von ihr gewünscht hatte. Selbst diesen bescheidenen Wunsch hatte sie aus Selbstsucht ignoriert. Mit dem Abnehmen seiner Gesichtsmaske hatte sie auch die letzte menschliche Erinnerung an einen gütigen und weisen König, der nicht Gottes Gunst hatte, seinen Traum zu verwirklichen, ausgewischt. So, wie es Guy mit seiner Kriegstreiberei kurze Zeit später auch für das ganze Reich getan hatte.

Sybilla konnte nicht mehr ändern, was geschehen war. Sie mußte mit dieser Schuld leben, aber sie konnte versuchen, Vergebung und wieder ihr Gleichgewicht zu finden. Sie entschloß sich, in die Katakomben zu den Menschen zu gehen und zu helfen. Wenn Balian schon sein Leben in den Dienst der Verteidigung Jerusalems gestellt hatte und für die Menschen kämpfte, wollte sie ihrerseits tun, was sie konnte. Als Zeichen für ihre Buße und um sich den Menschen dort gleicher zu machen, schnitt sie ihre Haare ab. Strähne für Strähne ihres wunderschönen Haares fielen zu Boden. Tränen der Trauer um ihren Bruder und ihre Liebe zu Balian liefen ihr dabei über das Gesicht. Dann stand sie auf und zog sich ein graues einfaches Leinenkleid an, das sie in ihrer Tätigkeit nicht behinderte und ebenso ein Ausdruck ihrer inneren Bußfertigkeit war. Jeden Schmuck und jede Auszeichnung, die hätten erkennen lassen wer sie war, ließ Sybilla zurück. Sie wollte nicht als hohe Dame ausgemacht werden, was ihrem Wunsch zu helfen nicht gedient hätte, und machte sich auf den Weg.

Die Wachen blickten verwirrt. Sie trat zu einem heran und teilte ihm ihr Ziel und die selbstgestellte Aufgabe mit. Sie würde erst wieder in diese Räumlichkeiten zurückkehren, wenn der Kampf um Jerusalem entschieden war. Sie schickte die Soldaten zur Unterstützung Balians, aber sie sollten ihm auf Anfrage nur mitteilen, daß sie in den Katakomben Schutz gesucht hätte. Balian sollte sich keine Sorgen um seine Königin machen, und sie nicht suchen. Er mußte sich um so viele andere Menschen kümmern; sie wollte ihm keine weitere Last bereiten.

Balian war inzwischen sowohl bei den Menschen, die Schutz suchten, als auch nochmals bei den Soldaten gewesen, die seine letzten Anweisungen für die Abwehr der Sturmtürme umsetzten. Es war alles so, wie er es sich vorstellte, und so ging er langsam in Richtung Heim. Seine Gedanken waren bei Sybilla. Seit sie ihn um Hilfe gebeten hatte, war er nicht mehr bei ihr gewesen.

_‚Wie es ihr wohl geht?'_, dachte er. Er hatte gerade, als er die Mauern verließ; von einem Soldaten der Palastwache mitgeteilt bekommen, daß sie Schutz in den Katakomben gesucht und die Männer der Wache zu seiner Unterstützung abgestellt hatte. Sie hatte ihm ausrichten lassen, daß sie in Sicherheit wäre und er nicht nach ihr suchen sollte. Balian war zum einen beruhigt, zum anderen verletzt. Sie wollte ihn nicht sehen, schloß er aus ihrer Bitte und das tat ihm weh. Aber vielleicht war es ja auch anders, hoffte er. Vielleicht wollte sie nur nicht, daß er sich Gedanken um sie machte, weil er andere Aufgaben hatte. Balians Herz war hin und her gerissen. Er liebte sie, wäre gerne zu ihr gegangen und hätte sie in seine Arme geschlossen, aber es stand noch immer das Anerbieten des Königs zwischen ihnen, von dem sie gewußt hatte. Wenn ihr die Macht so wichtig war, daß sie dafür auch töten ließ, erkannte er sie nicht wieder. Dann war sie nicht die Frau, die er in Ibelin geliebt und sich gewünscht hatte, mit ihr alt zu werden. Sollte Gott ihnen eine zweite Chance geben und ihm beistehen, um Jerusalem zu retten, würde er ihr genau diese Frage stellen.

Balian hatte sein Heim erreicht und ging müde in seine Räumlichkeiten. Almaric stand unter den Arkaden im ersten Stock, wurde aber von Balian nicht bemerkt. Er sah den traurigen Ausdruck in Balians Gesicht und die müden, schleppenden Bewegungen seines Freundes. Es erinnerte ihn sehr an ihre erste Begegnung hier in Jerusalem. Irgendetwas belastete Balian schwer und es war sicher nicht die Verteidigung der Stadt, denn die lief bisher hervorragend. Wenn Balian am Morgen in dieser Stimmung auf die Mauern kam, war er gefährdet. Er würde unaufmerksam sein, und das konnte für ihn zur Gefahr werden. Almaric nahm sich vor, besonders auf seinen Freund zu achten. Dann sah er, wie Balian in seinen Räumen verschwand, und auch er legte sich nochmals nieder. Bis zum Morgen waren es nur noch wenige Stunden und der Tag würde hart werden.

Am nächsten Tag begann der Angriff in der gleichen Weise wie am Vortag. Zunächst schleuderten die Katapulte der Sarazenen wieder Gesteinsbrocken und brennende Geschosse in die Stadt, um die Annäherung der Truppen zu decken. Als diese wiederum nahe genug waren, nahmen sie die Sturmtürme, die sie am Vortag aus der Gefahrenzone gezogen hatten, wieder auf und schoben sie langsam an die Mauern heran. Diesmal waren sie aber auf eine Feuerabwehr vorbereitet und hatten genügend Wasser mitgeführt, um die Angreifer und die Holzbrücke zu nässen und damit ein schnelles Ausbreiten von Feuer zu verhindern. Balian hatte mit so etwas gerechnet, weshalb er nicht mehr auf diese Überraschungstaktik setzte. Die Brandgeschosse wurden zwar noch eingesetzt, aber mit einem Erfolg wie am Vortag war nicht mehr zu rechnen.

Die Kämpfe auf den Mauern wurden weit über den Mittag Mann gegen Mann geführt. Balian mußte all seine Geduld und sein Können als Kämpfer aufbringen, den Männern Vorbild zu sein, den Mut nicht zu sinken lassen und lange warten, bis endlich alle Sturmtürme wieder an den Mauern standen. Er konnte nicht vorher handeln, denn erst jetzt würde seine neuerliche Überraschung die Wirkung bringen, die sie brauchte. Die Angreifer hatten sich lange mit der neuerlichen Anlandung der Türme Zeit gelassen, und Balian befürchtete schon einen Winkelzug. Es hätte sein können, daß die Verteidiger durch die Kämpfer über die Sturmleitern erst erschöpft werden sollten, so daß dann die Gegner aus den Türmen leichtes Spiel gehabt hätten. Balian war deshalb mehr noch als am Vortag von einer Verteidigungseinheit zur anderen unterwegs und stärkte den Männern den Rücken. Er versuchte ein wenig an die Ermahnung von Almaric zu denken, aber oft genug ließ ihm die Situation keine Wahl. Dann mußte er sich ohne Rücksicht auf sich selbst in den harten und gnadenlos geführten Kampf mit den Sarazenen werfen, die es über die Mauer schafften. In einem solchen Moment, als gerade wieder eine Angriffswelle in einem schwer umkämpften Abschnitt zurückgeworfen war, sah Balian, kaum zu Atem kommend, wie an einem Wehrturm die Verteidigung zusammenbrach und Angreifer den Abschnitt in Besitz nahmen und ihre Fahne, als Zeichen für einen ersten Erfolg, aufstellten.

Almaric hatte dies auch gesehen, kam aber von seinem Abschnitt aus nicht durch, weil dieser ebenso hart umkämpft war, wie kurz zuvor noch der Turm. Almaric sah noch, wie Balian von der anderen Seite herangestürmt kam. Ohne Rücksicht auf Hindernisse, sein Schwert gegen jeden Feind erbarmungslos schwingend, der ihm in den Weg kam, bahnte sich Balian den Weg durch die Kämpfenden auf der Mauerkrone hin zum eingenommenen Turm. Balian steckte sein Schwert weg, um die Leiter zu erklimmen und ergriff statt dessen die nächste Lanzenspitze, brach sie ab und benutzte sie wie einen Dolch. Er pflügte mit unbändigem Willen durch die Angreifer, zog wieder sein Schwert und hieb gnadenlos auf die Sarazenen ein, die ihm Widerstand leisteten. Schließlich war er an dem Sarazenen dran, der die Fahne des muslimischen Reiches aufrecht hielt und streckte ihn nieder. Sofort fand sich ein anderer, aber Balian ließ es erst gar nicht zu, daß die gefallene gegnerische Fahne wieder aufgerichtet wurde. Es durfte nicht sein, daß die Sarazenen ihre Fahne hißten, weil ein solches Symbol, obwohl der Turm selbst nur ein kleiner Erfolg war, seine Verteidigung demoralisieren und den Gegner aufbauen konnte.

Er kämpfte sich so hart gegen eine Überzahl an Angreifern vorwärts, daß er nicht wahrnahm, was hinter ihm geschah. Schließlich hatte er die Gruppe der Sarazenen so dezimiert, daß keiner mehr die Fahne aufnehmen wollte oder konnte, aber die Gefahr für ihn kam von hinten. Plötzlich fuhr ein Schwert auf ihn nieder und traf, da er sich gerade in diesem Moment etwas wegdrehte, seinen Schwertarm knapp über dem Handgelenk. Vor Schmerz schrie Balian auf und zog den Arm an den Körper. Das Kettenhemd klaffte an dieser Stelle auseinander, färbte sich rasch dunkelrot und brennender Schmerz durchzog Balians ganzen Arm bis in die Schultern. Balian war auf die Leiber der toten Angreifer zurückgefallen und stütze sich mit dem Ellbogen des linken Armes ab, hielt sich den rechten Unterarm und blickte in die Augen des Angreifers, der ihn gerade verletzt hatte. Mit letzter Kraft riß Balian das Schwert eines Toten hoch und tötete damit den Sarazenen. Dann rappelte er sich wieder auf und erklomm den Berg der Toten.

Er nahm die Fahne des Feindes, stand hoch aufgerichtet, für alle weithin sichtbar, und warf die Fahne mit grimmiger Macht weit in deren Angriffsreihen zurück. Dann hob er seine unverletzte Hand und gab, begleitet von einem weithin schallenden

„Angriff!", den Befehl zum Abfeuern der überdimensionalen Armbrüste. Sie waren mit ihren Ankerhaken auf die Sturmtürme ausgerichtet. Diese riesigen Schußanlagen1 waren Abschußvorrichtungen, die normalerweise für das Ausbringen armdicker Seile mittels Enterhaken an gegnerischen Mauern verwendet wurden, um mit ihnen breitere und stabilere Sturmleitern hochzuziehen. Balian hatte diese Anlagen umfunktionieren lassen. Die Speerspitzen mit Ankerhaken, die sich auf seinen Befehl hin nun in die Sturmtürme – immer zwei aus einer Richtung – hineinbohrten, hatten nun Gegengewichte, die an der Seite eines jeden Wehrturmes herunterhingen. Ihr Gewicht war so hoch, daß sie mit einem entsprechenden Anfangsruck zur Überwindung des Gleichgewichtes eines Sturmturmes in der Lage waren, einen Turm zum Stürzen zu bringen.

Der Angriff kam schnell und unerwartet. Die Männer in den Türmen wußten nicht, was dieser Enterhaken in der Seite ihres Turmes sollte und viele bemerkten es nicht einmal, weil die Hektik des Kampfes diesen kurzen harten Einschlag untergehen ließ.

Alle Geschützmeister waren angewiesen, die Verriegelungen, welche die Gegengewichte in ihrer schwindelnden Höhe hielten, zu lösen, sobald der zweite Enterhaken saß und das Seil gespannt war, und selbst in Deckung zu gehen. Die Gewichte würden ruckartig nach unten schießen und mit einem harten Aufschlag die Seile zum Zerreißen spannen. Wenn die Türme nicht kippten, würden die Seile nachgeben und wenn dies geschah, wollte Balian nicht, daß jemand dadurch verletzt wurde. Fielen aber die Türme, würden die Gewichte weiter in die Tiefe fallen und deshalb hatte auch hier Balian Vorkehrung getroffen, daß niemand dort in der Nähe war.

Salah-al-Din und Saif hatten gebannt den Verlauf des Angriffes ihrer Truppen beobachtet und den ersten kleinen Teilerfolg mit Hoffnung aufgenommen. Dann sahen beide den jungen Ritter, wie er einem Berserker gleich sich den Sarazenen auf dem eingenommenen Turm entgegenstellte und sie aufhielt, bis auch er wieder Unterstützung für die Verteidigung hatte. Sie sahen, wie hart und gnadenlos, ohne Rücksicht auf sich selbst, er zwischen die Gegner fuhr und immer nur vorwärts ging und sich um das, was in seinem Rücken geschah, überhaupt nicht kümmerte. Saif hielt den Atem an. Er hatte Balian schon zweimal kämpfen sehen und hatte eine Vorstellung davon, was für ein schwerer Gegner er sein konnte, aber dieser Einsatz nahm ihm die Sprache. Als Anführer war er zweifelsohne immer auch auf der Mauer zu finden, aber er warf sich in das Kampfgetümmel, als wäre er nicht der Mann der Verteidigung, auf den am wenigsten verzichtet werden konnte. Schon am Vortag war dies beobachtet worden.

Salah-al-Din beobachtete wie Saif das Geschehen und konnte erkennen, als der Ritter hochaufgerichtet, als Symbol für alle Verteidiger Jerusalems die Fahne der Gegner zurückwarf, daß er verletzt war. Er hielt seinen Arm eigenartig gebogen fest an den Körper gepreßt. Salah-al-Din empfand tiefe Achtung für diesen Mann, der trotz seiner Jugend – er hatte inzwischen von Saif mehr über ihn erfahren – es schaffte, einem kriegserfahrenen Heerführer wie ihm Widerstand zu leisten. In diesem Augenblick hob Balian seinen Arm und befahl laut und deutlich den Angriff. Salah-al-Din runzelte die Stirn.

‚Ein Angriff aus der Stadt wäre Wahnsinn. Habe ich mich doch in dem jungen Ritter getäuscht und er hat sich zu einem nicht wieder gutzumachenden Fehler provozieren lassen? Ist die Lage der Stadt verzweifelter, als es bisher den Anschein machte?'

Aber dann konnte Salah-al-Din mit eigenen Augen das Unfaßbare beobachten und sein Respekt vor Balian von Ibelin wuchs ins Grenzenlose. Schon als die Geschosse sich in die Türme bohrten und die Seile gespannt wurden, ahnte Salah-al-Din, was nun kommen würde. Nicht, daß er dies schon einmal erlebt hatte, aber es konnte keinen anderen Grund für diese Vorgehensweise geben, und abermals bat er Allah für seinen Frevel um Vergebung, aber er bewunderte den Einfallsreichtum des jungen Ibelin. Mehr und mehr wurde eine Einnahme Jerusalems schwieriger, und selbst der Mullah an seiner Seite war entsetzt und zweifelte bereits daran, daß es Allahs Wille war, daß Jerusalem von den Moslems zurückerobert werden sollte.

Und dann sahen alle gebannt auf die Sturmtürme. Ein Ruck durchlief sie, langsam, zunächst unmerklich neigten sie sich zur Seite. Dann hatten sie ihr Gleichgewicht verloren und die Schräglage wurde stärker und nun für alle deutlich. Wie von Geisterhand umgestoßen neigten sie sich zur Seite und fielen. Balian war sehr umsichtig vorgegangen. Er hatte vom Stand der Türme am Vortag ausgemacht, wie welche fallen mußten, um auch noch einen anderen Turm, auf den sie keine Enterhaken abfeuern konnten, mitzureißen oder zu zerstören. Wie eine Kettenreaktion brachen nun die Türme zusammen, und die Sarazenen flohen in Panik aus dem Gefahrenbereich. Viele Sturmleitern wurden noch mitgerissen, und die Angreifer auf den Türmen versuchten ihr Heil in einem Sprung zur Mauer. Viele stürzten in den Tod.

Balian stand noch immer hoch aufgerichtet auf der Mauerkrone des Wehrturmes, den er beinahe im Alleingang zurückerobert hatte und blickte nun in Richtung der Wimpel des Sarazenenführers.

Salah-al-Din, in dessen Herz zwei Seelen pochten, blickte ernst, aber im Inneren voller Bewunderung zu _dem Verteidiger_ Jerusalems. Der Sarazenenführer, der schon gegen Balians Vater gekämpft und diesen mit Achtung und Respekt in Erinnerung hatte, empfand väterlichen Stolz. Sie waren Gegner, aber doch im Herzen sehr ähnlich. Wenn Balian Saifs Freund war, den er selbst wie einen Sohn gefördert hatte und immer wußte, was in ihm vorging, dann konnte Balian von Ibelin nur ein Ehrenmann sein, und sein Vorgehen bei der Verteidigung Jerusalems zeigte, daß er zudem den Instinkt seines Vaters hatte. Godfrey von Ibelin mußte sehr stolz auf diesen Sohn gewesen sein.

Balian blickte hinüber zu Salah-al-Dins Wimpeln und er wußte, daß dieser zu ihm herüber sah. Balian konnte es nicht sagen, was es war; die Freundschaft zu Saif, der den Sarazenenführer so bewunderte; die Achtung, die Balduin vor diesem Mann gehabt oder auch die Achtung und den Respekt, den Salah-al-Din Balduin entgegengebracht hatte; aber er fühlte ein Bedauern in sich, diesem Mann bislang nur auf dem Schlachtfeld begegnet zu sein. Er hatte ihm für heute wieder eine böse Niederlage eingebracht, aber der Kampf um Jerusalem war noch nicht entschieden, und Balian stieg müde von dem Wehrturm. Es würde heute keine Attacke mehr erfolgen. Viel zu groß war der Schock über das Geschehene und mehr noch als die Christen glaubten die Moslems daran, wie Balian von Saif wußte, daß alles nach dem Willen Gottes geschah. Was mußte dann diese Niederlage in ihren Augen bedeuten?

Die Männer auf den Wehrgängen jubelten verhalten, als sie Balian kommen sahen. Sie sahen, wie erschöpft er war und sie bemerkten auch seine Verletzung. Die Kämpfer machten ihm Platz und ließen ihn unbehelligt durch.

Balian aber merkte die verhaltene Stimmung und blieb stehen. Er sah in die Gesichter der Soldaten und lächelte, und sein Lächeln hob wieder ihre Stimmung. Sie waren alle müde und erschöpft, aber ihre Sorge um ihren Heerführer hatte für einen kurzen Moment die Freude über den Erfolg gedämpft. Sie hatten gesehen, wie _er_ den Wehrturm zurückerobert hatte und tiefen Stolz empfunden, unter ihm kämpfen zu dürfen. Nun _lächelte_ er sie an. Es war ein müdes und verhaltenes Lächeln, aber er zeigte ihnen, daß es nicht so schlimm um ihn stand, wie es der erste Anschein für sie machte. Balian dankte den Männern mit sanften Worten, gab kurze Anweisungen, wie nun weiter vorgegangen werden sollte. Die Verteidiger der Mauer wurden wie am Vortrag von den Wachen abgelöst und konnten nun ihre Wunden pflegen gehen, essen und trinken und sich ausruhen. Balian rief die Abschnittskommandanten zu sich. Sie versammelten sich in einer kleinen Kapelle und Balian ließ sich mitteilen, welche Verluste sie hatten und wie die Lage in den anderen Bereichen aussah. Almaric beobachtete Balian genau und schickte leise einen Mann zu einem Heilkundigen, der ein schmerzstillendes Getränk holen sollte.

Die Blutung schien an Balians Arm von alleine aufgehört zu haben, aber daß er starke Schmerzen hatte, sah man an seinen Augen, wenn er den Arm bewegen mußte. Er ließ ihn nun hängen und vermied jede Berührung. Vor Balian wurde eine Karte ausgebreitet und die Kommandanten erläuterten die Schäden, die durch den neuerlichen Katapultbeschuß entstanden waren. Balian starrte auf ein Detail der Karte und auf seiner Stirn erschien eine steile Falte. Er blickte den ältesten Waffenmeister an und deutete auf die Zeichnung, die ihm Sorgen bereitete.

„Dieses Zeichen dort, könnt Ihr mir sagen, was es bedeutet?" fragte er heftig. Alle sahen ihn überrascht an und der Waffenmeister zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Balian wandte sich an Salem:

„Bitte geht und sucht einen Baumeister, der mit der Stadtmauerbefestigung vertraut ist", sprach er zu ihm und setzte noch hinzu:

„Es eilt, Salem."

Dann wandte er sich wieder an den Waffenmeister und fragte:

„Dies ist das Christophorustor, nicht wahr? Wo liegt es? Ich kenne nur drei offene Tore der Stadt. Was ist mit diesem?"

Aber es war nicht der Waffenmeister, der ihm antwortete, sondern Almaric:

„Es ist kein offenes Tor mehr. Es wurde, noch bevor ich geboren wurde, zugemauert. Es war einst das Tor, durch das Christus auf dem Esel in die Stadt einzog", führte er aus.

Balian blickte ihn entgeistert an, dann drehte er sich um, ging raschen Schrittes aus der Kirche und rief Almaric nur zu:

„Zeigt es mir!" und Almaric war mit wenigen Schritten an der Seite seines Freundes.

Sie brauchten nicht lange, bis sie das Tor erreicht hatten und Balian betrachtete das Mauerwerk. Dann fragte er:

„Gibt es noch weitere solche Tore, Almaric? Oder ist dies das einzige?".

Almaric antwortete ihm:

„Es gibt noch zwei, Balian, kommt ich führe Euch." Und beide eilten zu den Toren. Als Balian die Tore gesehen hatte und sich von der Mauerkrone aus genau die Lage und Angriffsmöglichkeit der Gegner betrachtet hatte, wurde er schon etwas ruhiger. Almaric ahnte, was ihn beunruhigt hatte. Mit Almaric kehrte er zum Christophorustor zurück. Unterwegs trafen sie Salem, der an seiner Seite einen Baumeister hatte, der die Mauer in und auswendig kannte. Dieser bestätigte Balians Verdacht, daß die Mauer hier am schwächsten war und gab ihm den Auftrag, diese zu stützen und zu verstärken.

Danach kehrte er mit Salem und Almaric wieder in die Kapelle zurück, wo die Waffenmeister noch auf die Befehle von Balian warteten. Auch der Mann, den Almaric mit dem Auftrag, ein Schmerzmittel für Balian zu besorgen, losgeschickt hatte, war da und Almaric nahm ihn zur Seite. Der Mann teilte ihm die Nachricht des Heilers mit. Das Mittel war leicht, und konnte nur eine kurze Zeit den Schmerz etwas betäuben. Der Heiler hatte nicht gewagt, etwas Stärkeres zu nehmen, weil der Heerführer nicht stundenlang außer Gefecht sein durfte.

Almaric nahm den Becher und trat zu Balian. Er hielt ihm den Becher als Aufforderung zu trinken hin, und Balian sah ihn fragend an.

Almaric sagte leise:

„Es ist wird dir Erleichterung bringen, nicht mehr, mein Freund."

Balian nickte leicht. Er vertraute Almaric, nahm den Becher und trank ihn leer. Der Arm schmerzte so stark, daß er dankbar war für diese Hilfe, aber er hätte sich nicht mit einem Rauschmittel betäuben lassen.

Balian wandte sich dann wieder an die Waffenmeister und teilte ihnen seine Befürchtung mit, daß nun, nachdem der Zugang zu den Mauern durch die zerstörten Sturmtürme teilweise versperrt war, Salah-al-Din einen anderen Weg nach Jerusalem suchen würde. Balian ging davon aus, daß auch er die Mauer genau begutachtete und seine Katapulte auf die für ihn erkennbare schwächste Stelle ausrichten ließ, um einen Durchlaß zu schaffen. Die beiden anderen Tore waren an Stellen, von wo sie nicht durch die Katapulte beschossen werden konnten und so blieb nur das Christophorustor. Sie sollten sich alle mit Waffen, Schilden und entsprechendem Rüstzeug darauf vorbereiten, daß sie dort dem Feind von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberstehen würden und dafür sorgen mußten, daß eine Mauer aus Kämpfern einen Durchbruch verhinderte.

Einer der Waffenmeister sprach den Zweifel aus, den jeder hatte:

„Wir können einem Durchbruch nicht ewig standhalten gegen dieses riesige Heer dort draußen. Was erhofft Ihr Euch, Herr?"

Und Balian blickte in die Runde und erwiderte:

„Wir müssen standhalten, bis in Salah-al-Din der Wunsch nach Verhandlungen gereift ist. Er muß zu der Überzeugung kommen, daß ihn die Einnahme Jerusalems mehr kosten wird, als er bereit ist zu zahlen. Wenn wir dies nicht schaffen, war die bisherige Verteidigung umsonst."

Balian senkte einen Moment den Kopf, dann sah er wieder auf und seine Stimme klang traurig, aber ohne Resignation:

„Wir können Jerusalem nicht für die Christenheit halten, das war nie meine Absicht. Ich kämpfe für die Menschen, die hier leben und bisher in Frieden mit den Moslems vereint waren. Nur die Machtgier einiger Ritter hat diesen Frieden zerstört. Diese Ritter gab es nicht nur auf unserer Seite, es wird sie auch auf der Seite der Sarazenen geben. Machthunger und Fanatismus liegt in der Natur vieler Menschen. Aber wir haben die Chance, Bedingungen zu erzwingen, welche die Menschen Jerusalems retten. Das ist es, was uns Standhaftigkeit bringen kann."

Die Waffenmeister sahen Balian schweigend an, dann senkte ein jeder tief sein Haupt vor dem jungen Ritters und demonstrierte so seine Wertschätzung. Sie wiederholten symbolisch ihren Treueschwur, indem sie ihre rechte Hand zu einer Faust geschlossen auf das Herz legten. Balian war über diese Geste zutiefst erstaunt und dankte es ihnen mit einem scheuen Lächeln. Dann war alles besprochen, und er entließ die Waffenmeister. Langsam drehte er sich zu Almaric und Salem um und lehnte sich an den Altar, auf dem noch die Karten lagen. Beide sahen Balian ernst, aber aufmunternd an. Einmal mehr hatte Balian mit klaren Worten Männer der Vernunft für sich gewonnen und konnte sicher sein, daß sie ganz hinter seinen Absichten standen. Balian war völlig erschöpft und sein Arm schmerzte. Es war jetzt besser auszuhalten, nachdem er den Trunk von Almaric angenommen hatte, aber er mußte ihn versorgen lassen. Auch Almaric und Salem sahen das so. Sie mußten ihn aber wieder mal erst davon überzeugen, daß er sich danach auch etwas Ruhe gönnen mußte, und gingen erst zum Haus von Ibelin vor, als Balian sein Versprechen dafür gegeben hatte. Dann ging Balian in die Katakomben zu den Heilern, um sich seine Wunde versorgen zu lassen.

Balian schritt an den an den Wänden aufgestellten Tischen vorbei, an denen Klosterbrüder mit Wissen in der Heilkunde die vielen leicht bis mittelschwer Verletzten versorgten. Die Schwerverletzten waren in anderen Räumlichkeiten untergebracht und der Platz war sehr begrenzt, weshalb sich hier alles drängte. Balian war so erschöpft, daß er sich am liebsten an einer Wand niedergelassen hätte und einige wenige Minuten seinen Kopf zwischen die Knie genommen hätte, aber eine solche Demonstration von Schwäche konnte er sich hier, wo sich so viele Soldaten verarzten ließen, nicht leisten und er gab seinen Freunden recht, daß er sich für kurze Zeit in sein Heim zurückziehen mußte. Er ging an den Tischreihen entlang und nahm dann bei einem freigewordenen Heiler Platz. Balian legte seinen Arm auf den Tisch, und der Bruder zog vorsichtig den Rest des Ärmels vom Waffenhemd zur Seite und klappte das Kettenhemd zurück. Die Wunde, die sich ihm zeigte, ließ den Bruder erstaunt den jungen Ritter ansehen, der bislang keine Schmerzensäußerung von sich gegeben und lediglich sein Gesicht abgewandt hatte.

Eine tiefe klaffende Spalte zeigte sich dort. Die Ränder waren sauber geschnitten, und es war nur dem Kettenhemd zu verdanken, daß er nicht seine Hand verloren hatte. Der Heiler begann, vorsichtig die Wunde zu reinigen und Balian ballte als einziges Zeichen seiner Schmerzen die Hand zu einer Faust und hielt sich mit der Hand seines gesunden Armes den Oberarm seiner Schwerthand. Geduldig ließ er die Behandlung über sich ergehen und auch als der Ordensbruder die Wunde nähte, kam kein Laut über seine Lippen. Diese waren fest zusammen gepreßt und Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn, lange würde er dies nicht mehr aushalten. In diesem Moment hob der Bruder seinen Arm vorsichtig an und begann, diesen mit sauberen Leinenstreifen zu verbinden. Der Bruder hatte Balian etwas Salbe und vor allem ein schmerzlinderndes Mittel in die Wunde gegeben, und Balian spürte schon bald, wie der Schmerz der Behandlung sich abschwächte. Er dankte dem Ordensbruder und stand auf, wollte gerade gehen, als dieser ihn noch einen Moment zurückhielt. Er gab Balian ein kleines Säckchen:

„Hier sind Kräuter zum Kauen, Herr, sie werden Euch die Schmerzen ein wenig lindern. Nehmt sie, da Ihr Eurem Arm und Euch kaum Ruhe gönnen könnt", sprach der Geistliche dazu und zeigte damit, daß er genau wußte, wen er vor sich hatte.

Balian nahm den kleinen Lederbeutel und dankte dem Mann, als er sich gerade abwenden wollte, fiel vor ihm ein älterer Mann beinahe hin, und Balian griff beherzt zu, ohne an die Wunde an seinem Arm zu denken und fing ihn auf. Er führte ihn zu dem Ordensbruder, bei dem er selbst gerade noch gesessen hatte und ließ sich seinen Schmerz im Arm nicht anmerken. Aber der Ordensbruder konnte die Qual in Balians Augen sehen und bat nur: „Nehmt zwei Blätter und kaut sie, tut es, ich bitte Euch."

Balian nickte schweigend und ging dann durch die Gänge zurück an die frische Luft. Er entnahm dem Säckchen zwei Blätter wie ihm geheißen und steckte sie sich in den Mund. Er begann sie zu kauen. Sie schmeckten herb, aber angenehm und bereits kurze Zeit später verspürte Balian die Wirkung und war dem Ordensbruder von Herzen dankbar.

Sybilla saß in eben diesen Katakomben als eine von vielen, die sich um die Verletzten kümmerten. Vor ihr saß ein Soldat, dem sie eine Schnittwunde auf dem Handrücken behandelte. Als sie einen Moment aufsah, bemerkte sie Balian, der müde, mit tiefen Rändern unter den Augen und starren Blickes an den Tischen vorbei ging. Sie hatte ihren Kopf abgewandt, damit er sie nicht erkannte. Balian setzte sich einen Tisch weiter an einen freien Platz. Er war also verletzt. Sybilla hatte nichts an ihm gesehen, aber als sie sich ein wenig umwandte, konnte sie sehen, daß sein Arm behandelt wurde. Der Mann vor ihr hatte ihren Blick bemerkt und drückte kurz ihre Hand, als wüßte er, was in ihr vorging. Er lächelte sie an und machte dann den Platz frei für einen weiteren Verletzten. Sybilla, die von Herzen gerne zu Balian gegangen wäre und sich um ihn gekümmert hätte, verwehrte sich dieses Gefühl und konzentrierte sich auf die Menschen, die sie brauchten. Sie war hier, um zu helfen, und zu sühnen für die Fehler, die sie begangen hatte. Aber einige Zeit später ging sie doch zu dem Ordensbruder und frage nach dem jungen Ritter. Der Geistliche beschrieb ihr seine Verletzung und wie tapfer er die Behandlung durchgestanden hätte. Er lächelte leicht, dann gab er Sybilla zu verstehen, daß er wußte, wer da an seinem Tisch stand und nach dem jungen Heerführer fragte, aber auch, daß ihr kleines Geheimnis von ihm gewahrt werden würde. Sybilla dankte dem Ordensbruder und ging wieder der Verrichtung ihrer Arbeit nach. Es gab noch viele, die eine helfende Hand benötigten.

Balian machte sich nun auf den Weg zu seinem Haus. Wenn er dort nicht bald erschien, würden Almaric und Salem nach ihm suchen. Er mußte schmunzeln, denn mit den beiden Freunden hatte er sich richtige Aufpasser angelacht. Aber er war dankbar für ihre Fürsorge und ihre Hartnäckigkeit, mit der sie ihn dazu brachten, auf die Bedürfnisse seines Körpers zu hören. Als er sein Gut betrat, saßen die beiden Freunde unter den Arkaden und der Verwalter hatte bereits Essen aufgetischt. Balian ließ sich von den Dienern beim Ablegen der Waffen und des Kettenhemdes helfen und wusch sich dann mit einem gereichten Tuch das Gesicht und die Hände. Erst dann setzte er sich zu den Freunden. Sie speisten zusammen. Als Balian danach aufstand um in seine Räume zu gehen und sich niederzulegen, versagten ihm die Beine. Er wäre gestürzt und hätte sich auch noch mit dem verletzten Arm abgestützt, wenn nicht Almaric schnell reagiert und ihn aufgefangen hätte. Bei Balian machten sich nun seine Erschöpfung, der Blutverlust und auch die Schmerzmittel bemerkbar, und Almaric griff mit Salem kräftig zu, um Balian Halt zu geben. Sie brachten ihn in sein Zimmer und entkleideten den jungen Herrn. Dann legten sie Balian nieder und dieser war so rasch eingeschlafen, daß er nicht merkte, wie ihn Almaric noch bedeckte.

Balian schlief nur wenige Stunden, dann wurde er von Almaric geweckt, weil es Probleme gab, zu denen Balian eine Entscheidung treffen mußte. Balian kleidete sich an und begab sich mit dem leichteren Kettenhemd gegürtet an Almarics Seite zum Christophorustor. Hier hatte der Baumeister mit Helfern schon einiges erreicht, aber Balian sah sogleich, daß die Bemühungen nicht ausreichen würden.

„Hier werden wir unserem Feind in die Augen sehen", sprach Balian und man hörte aus seiner Stimmer heraus, daß er gehofft hatte, daß dem nicht so sein würde.

„Wir müssen uns vorbereiten", und mit diesen Worten machte er kehrt, um mit den Waffenmeistern und Almaric die Vorbereitungen für den nächsten Tag durchzusprechen. Der Kampf um dieses Tor würde der alles entscheidende Kampf werden und nichts als die Standhaftigkeit der Männer, die den Durchbruch im Mauerwerk würden schließen müssen, konnte die Menschen von Jerusalem dann noch vor dem Untergang bewahren.

Nach der Besprechung mit den Waffenmeistern trat ein Soldat zu Balian:

„Herr, was sollen wir mit den Gefallenen machen? Wir haben nicht genügend Möglichkeiten sie in den Grüften niederzulegen."

Almaric blickte den Soldaten einen Moment schweigend an, dann traf er eine Entscheidung, die ihm nicht leicht fiel. Die Gefallenen hätten wahrlich eine bessere Behandlung ihres Leichnams verdient gehabt, aber er sah keine andere Möglichkeit um Seuchen in der Stadt zu vermeiden. Balian hatte keine andere Wahl.

„Laßt in einem Innenhof zwischen den Wehrmauern eine Grube graben, die groß genug ist, daß die Leichname darin verbrannt werden können", sprach er und sah dabei das Entsetzen in den Augen des anderen.

„Wir haben keine andere Wahl. Wir müssen die Lebenden schützen. Gott wird sich ihrer Seele annehmen", versuchte er den Schmerz des Soldaten und seinen eigenen ein wenig zu mildern.

Balian ging dann mit Almaric nochmals die Wehranlage ab und sprach mit den dortigen Wachen und klärte, wenn es Probleme gab. Er hatte zwar einige Stunden geschlafen, aber der Arm schmerzte noch immer. Die Erholung dieser Stunden hielt sich auch in Grenzen und der Druck, unter dem er seit Tagen stand, machte sich immer stärker bemerkbar, weshalb er, nach einem Rundgang bei den Schutzsuchenden, diesmal ohne zu zögern Almarics Einladung nach Hause Folge leistete. Im Gut legte er sich aber nicht nochmals hin, sondern er setzte sich mit seinem Freund unter die Arkaden und trank den Wein, der ihm vom Verwalter eingeschenkt wurde. Almaric nahm Balians Arm und erneuerte den Verband, der bereits wieder blutdurchtränkt war. Balian zuckte dabei einmal heftig zurück, als Almaric ein festklebendes Stück vom Arm ziehen mußte. Balian hatte die Augen geschlossen, aber Almaric sah an den Wangenmuskeln, die heftig arbeiteten, das Balian starke Schmerzen im Arm hatte.

„Du solltest von den Blättern nehmen, die der Heilkundige dir gegeben hatte, Balian. Es hat keinen Sinn, daß du mühsam versuchst, den Schmerz zu ignorieren. Die letzten Tage haben dir bereits zuviel abgefordert, als daß du mit deiner Sturheit dir etwas Gutes tun würdest", sprach er deshalb seinen Freund harsch an. Manchmal konnte Balian einen mit seiner Art, sich selbst so zurückzunehmen, zur Verzweiflung treiben. Almaric mußte grinsen, als er an den Verwalter dachte, der sich deshalb schon die ganze Zeit über die Haare raufte.

Dann bemerkte er, wie Balian ihn ansah und _lächelte. _Es war dieses Lächeln, das allen Menschen in seiner Umgebung so viel Freude schenkte. Dieses Lächeln besiegte jeden Groll auf ihn und die Menschen von Ibelin liebten ihren Herrn ob dieses Geschenkes. Aber hier und jetzt wirkte es völlig fehl am Platz, und Almaric konnte sich des Eindruckes nicht erwehren, daß Balian seine letzten Worte nicht ganz ernst nahm. Und da fiel es Almaric wie Schuppen von den Augen, was er gerade zu Balian gesagt hatte. Stur hatte er ihn genannt. Damit hatte er deutlich, auch wenn der Umgang noch so freundschaftlich war, Grenzen seinem Herrn gegenüber überschritten. Almaric blickte Balian fragend an. Balian hielt Almarics Blick stand und meinte:

„_Stur_ hat mich noch keiner genannt." Er lachte. „Almaric, war das dein Ernst?" Und er konnte sich ein Feixen nicht verkneifen.

Almaric nickte nur, konnte aber dann auch ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. In dieser ernsten Lage, in der sie sich befanden, war dieser Moment der ausgelassenen Freude so kostbar und heilsam wie Wasser in der Wüste. Vieler dieser Momente würde es nicht mehr geben, das wußten sie beide, und ihr Schicksal würde sich noch vor dem nächsten Abend entschieden haben.

* * *

**Anmerkungen**

**1>**Siehe Glossar – Mittelalterliche Massenvernichtungswaffen

* * *

Reviews bitte ans Forum oder direkt an mich: 

**Glossar kann hier downgeloadet werden: http/rapidshare.de/files/17947832/Glossar.doc **

**Die Kapitelbilder sind unter www. beim Hoster photopucket abgelegt und dort zu finden unter/albums/a310/sabaul/Roman KOH**


	28. Wenn ihr die Waffen streckt

**_Disclaimer _**

Die Figuren, soweit sie von Drehbuchautor William Monahan eigenständig entwickelt und/oder gegenüber ihren historischen Vorbildern abgeändert wurden, sind geistiges Eigentum von William Monahan und auch die Handlung und Reden, soweit sie sich mit der verfilmten Geschichte decken, gehört William Monahan.

Jede weitere eigenständige Erzählung um die Personen des Geschehens sind meines Geistes und mein Besitz. Mit dieser fiktiven Romanvorlage zum Drehbuch von William Monahans Werk „Kingdom of Heaven" verdiene ich kein Geld und habe sie auch keinem Verlag angeboten.

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitel 24

* * *

**_

_**Wenn Ihr die Waffen streckt...**_

Balian und Almaric saßen einige Zeit zusammen. Balian wollte sich nicht niederlegen, und so redeten sie über Ibelin und die Familien und Menschen, die sie dort zurück lassen mußten. Almaric sprach von seiner Sorge um seine Familie und brachte sogar Balian dazu, erstmals über sein Leben und seine Familie in Frankreich zu sprechen. Balian erzählte von seiner Kindheit und seinem Leben als Schmied im Dorf, von seiner geliebten Julie und dem Sohn, der nicht ein Jahr alt wurde. Nach einer Weile war Balian ganz in der Vergangenheit versunken, und Almaric spürte den Schmerz, den diese in Balian wieder hervorrief. Almaric fragte sich besorgt, wo Balian wieder ein Zuhause finden würde, wenn er hier alles an die Sarazenen verlor. Er hatte Ibelin zu seinem Heim gemacht und seine Vergangenheit hinter sich gelassen; aber wenn Jerusalem nicht mehr war, wohin sollte sein Freund gehen? Und Almaric wurde klar, daß egal, was hier geschah, Balian immer der Verlierer sein würde. Erhielt er Jerusalem, würde Sybilla als Königin regieren, aber Balian würde immer der Baron von Ibelin bleiben. Fiel Jerusalem, würde Balian sein Heim verlieren und nach Frankreich zurückkehren müssen, das ihm nichts zu bieten hatte. Almaric blickte in Balians traurige Augen und erkannte, daß Balian die gleichen Gedankengänge hatte, wie er und für sich keine Zukunft sah.

In diesem Augenblick kam ein Bote in den Innenhof des Gutes und fand seinen Weg sogleich an ihren Tisch. Almaric forderte ihn auf, zu sprechen, als Balian nicht reagierte und verschaffte so seinem Freund ein wenig Zeit sich zu fangen.

„Herr, in einem Innenhof ist der Scheiterhaufen für die Gefallenen gerichtet, aber seine Heiligkeit verbietet die Verbrennung. Es wird Eure Anwesenheit und Entscheidung erbeten.", sprach der Soldat und blickte dabei abwartend auf seinen Heerführer, der bislang noch keine Regung gezeigt hatte.

Balian atmete hörbar resigniert durch und erhob sich dann.

Heraclius, seine Heiligkeit, hatte bislang in allem, was er von ihm gefordert hatte, immer nur sein eigenes Wohl im Sinn gehabt. Daß er nun aus geistlichen Gründen plötzlich gegen eine Verbrennung war, konnte sich Balian nicht vorstellen. Wahrscheinlicher war, daß er die Gelegenheit sah, wieder gegen ihn zu opponieren, war er doch ein enger Vertrauter von Guy de Lusignan gewesen. Balian hatte keine Lust, sich auf ein Streitgespräch mit dem Geistlichen einzulassen und er würde, wenn es sein mußte, den Scheiterhaufen zum Wohl des Jerusalemer Volkes selbst anzünden.

Er gab dem Boten mit einem Wink zu verstehen, vorzugehen und wandte sich dann an Almaric. Er lächelte ihn scheu an und meinte dann leise:

„Ich habe die letzten zwei Stunden mit dir, mein Freund, genossen. Es hat gut getan, über das zu sprechen, was schon so lange auf meinem Herzen lastet. Ich danke dir nochmals für deine Freundschaft, Almaric, und was immer uns der nächste Tag bringen mag, ich werde zum Herrn beten, daß wir uns in einem anderen Leben wiedersehen."

Ohne eine Erwiderung abzuwarten, schritt er hinter dem Boten her und ließ Almaric tief berührt zurück.

Im Lager der Sarazenen war Salah-al-Din zusammen mit Saif unterwegs in die Dunkelheit. Etwas abseits der Feuer waren mehrere Massengräber ausgehoben worden, um die Gefallenen, wie es Allah verlangte, noch am gleichen Tage zu begraben. Balian von Ibelin hatte sich hier als Ehrenmann erwiesen, denn er ließ es zu, daß sich kleinere Trupps der Sarazenen den Mauern näherten und die Toten bargen. Sie waren beobachtet worden, aber kein einziger Pfeil war auf sie abgefeuert worden. Der junge Ritter hatte damit Achtung vor den Toten erwiesen, wie er es schon gegenüber Mohammed al-Faes getan hatte. All seine Handlungen, der Kampf gegen die Sarazenen, seine Achtung vor dem Glauben eines anderen, seine Güte und sein Mut sprachen für den jungen Baron von Ibelin.

Salah-al-Din stand tief bewegt am größten der Gräber und sprach ein Gebet für die Toten. So sehr er den Verteidiger Jerusalems bewunderte, es hatte schon zu viele Tote auf ihrer Seite gegeben. Er hob seine Hände und fuhr sich müde über seine Augen. Die Verluste schmerzten ihn sehr. Aber auch ihre mögliche Konsequenz. Wenn sie nun die Stadt einnahmen, würden sich die Lebenden für die Toten rächen und genau das war etwas, was Salah-al-Din seit Hattin hoffte vermeiden zu können. Er betete für die Toten, aber auch für die Lebenden und bat seinen Herrn um Beistand und Vergebung für seinen Wunsch, seinen Namen und die Rückeroberung Jerusalems nicht in einem Atemzug mit einem Gemetzel im Blutrausch genannt zu wissen.

Gemeinsam ging er mit Saif zurück ins Lager, wo ihn ein Berater erwartete, der lange Zeit in Jerusalem gelebt hatte. Saif hatte mit ihm bereits gesprochen und nun teilte er Salah-al-Din seine Überlegungen für den Angriff am nächsten Tag mit.

„Das Christophorustor ist die schwächste Stelle in der Mauer. Es wurde zugemauert und eine eingesetzte Mauer ist immer schwächer als die Mauer drum herum. Dies wird unser Tor nach Jerusalem", sprach Saif.

Der Berater bestätigte nochmals Saifs Ausführungen:

„Das Tor ist schwächer als die Mauer."

Der Mullah zweifelte daran und meinte:

„Oder stärker."

Aber Saif schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte:

„Er hat es gesehen."

Salah-al-Din besah sich von der Ferne das Christophorustor und kam zu dem Entschluß, den Durchbruch dort zu versuchen. Er war sich sicher, daß er auf heftige Gegenwehr stoßen würde. Aber dort halfen dem jungen Verteidiger von Jerusalem auch keine Winkelzüge in der Verteidigung mehr. Dort würde alleine Mann gegen Mann der Kampf um Jerusalem entschieden werden. Einzig seine Präsenz und die Standhaftigkeit seiner Männer würden dort entscheiden, und es würde sich zeigen, wie gut Balian von Ibelin wirklich war, wie er seine Kämpfer zusammenschweißen konnte.

Salah-al-Din gab den Auftrag die Katapulte auf das Tor ausrichten zu lassen und mit schweren Gesteinsbrocken zu bestücken. Die Männer sollten am Morgen vorrücken und in einem Halbkreis das Tor umgeben. Sie sollten so nah wie möglich an die Mauer herangehen, ohne von den Katapultgeschossen oder den Ausbrüchen bei den Einschlägen in der Mauer gefährdet zu werden. Entscheidend für diesen Kampf war, wer als erstes die Lücke in der Mauer würde besetzen können.

Salah-al-Din blickte traurig auf Jerusalem. Um des Glaubens Willen waren in den vergangenen Tagen viele gute Männer gestorben, und noch weitere würden fallen. Möglich, daß dieses Schicksal auch Balian von Ibelin traf, einen Mann, den er gerne näher kennengelernt hätte. Was er inzwischen von dem jungen Ritter wußte, nach seinem Handeln einschätzte und aus dem Wissen um seinen Vater schloß, war er eigentlich ein Mann des Friedens. Klug, zurückhaltend und beobachtend; ein Führer, Balduin nicht unähnlich, der in einer besseren Zeit sicher seine Anerkennung und Beachtung, vielleicht sogar seine Freundschaft gehabt hätte. Salah-al-Din wandte sich ab und sprach in Gedanken ein Bittgebet:

‚Allah, gnädiger Herr, solltest Du uns morgen die Stadt in unsere Hände geben, sei barmherzig mit ihm.'

Es gab in Salah-al-Dins Leben nicht viele Menschen, die ihn so berührten, daß er sie in seine Gebete einschloß, und er staunte selbst über sich, daß er sich von Balian von Ibelin hatte so beeindrucken lassen, obwohl er ihn nicht persönlich kannte.

Balian war inzwischen mit dem Boten bei dem Scheiterhaufen angekommen. Er sprach ein Gebet und gerade, als er den Befehl zum Anzünden geben wollte, erschien der Patriarch und sprach über die Toten hinweg zu Balian:

„Wenn wir die Körper verbrennen, können sie nicht auferstehen bis zum jüngsten Gericht."

Und Balian erwiderte müde:

„Wenn wir ihre Leichen nicht verbrennen, wird die Stadt binnen drei Tagen verseucht sein und wir werden alle sterben. Gott wird es verstehen. Und wenn er es nicht tut, ist er nicht Gott und wir haben nichts zu befürchten."

Mit diesen Worten nahm Balian die Fackel aus der Hand eines Soldaten und warf sie auf die Leichen und alle Soldaten, welche die Grube umstanden, taten es ihm ohne zu zögern gleich, und rasch stand der Scheiterhaufen in hell auflodernden Flammen.

Balian hielt sich seinen schmerzenden Arm, blickte noch einige Augenblicke stumm auf die Flammen, dann wandte er sich ab. Abermals ging er zu den Soldaten und zu den Schutzsuchenden. Er sprach mit jedem, der seine Ermunterung brauchte und gab denen, die unter den Toten Freunde und Familie hatten, Trost.

Der Mond stand schon hoch, als Balian zu seinem Hause zurückkehrte. Almaric war noch wach und wartete auf ihn. Balian blickte ihn müde an, nickte und ging dann in seine Räume. Er brauchte Schlaf und Vergessen. Die Verantwortung für die Stadt und das Wissen um die alles entscheidende Schlacht am nächsten Morgen drückten ihn nieder. Egal was geschehen würde, er hatte getan was er konnte. Der morgige Tag würde aber nur noch durch die Standhaftigkeit der Männer entschieden werden und er würde sie dazu bringen müssen, nicht die Waffen zu strecken. Er war zu müde, um sich jetzt Gedanken darüber zu machen, aber er wußte, daß viel von seinen Worten an die Kämpfer um das Christophorustor abhängen würde. Er legte sich samt Waffenrock nieder und war eingeschlafen, bevor er diesen Gedanken zuende denken konnte.

Als der nächste Morgen graute, war Balian bereits wieder auf der Stadtmauer. Er trug sein leichtes Kettenhemd. Balian wußte, daß es ihm nicht einen so guten Schutz bieten würde wie das schwere Kampfhemd, aber er würde sich heute am Christophorustor in vorderster Front in den Kampf werfen und dort war es sicher besser, beweglicher zu sein, als bestmöglich geschützt.

Wie jeden Morgen hörten die Bewohner von Jerusalem die Gebete der Moslems, und auch sie beteten wie die Sarazenen um den Beistand ihres Herrn. Alle wußten inzwischen, daß heute die entscheidende Schlacht um Jerusalem stattfand, und die Männer auf den Mauern konnten sehen, wie die Katapulte bereits auf das Christophorustor ausgerichtet waren. Es würde also unmittelbar nach dem Gebet beginnen, und sie alle spürten tiefe Furcht in sich. Balian ging, wie er es in den letzten Tagen immer getan hatte, zu jedem Mauerabschnitt. Er hatte überall Truppen abgezogen und zum Christophorustor befohlen aber die verbliebenen Männer dort mußten ebenso überzeugt werden, daß ihr Schutz für den Mauerabschnitt genauso wichtig war. Sie durften nicht durch einen Überraschungsangriff an einer anderen Stelle der Stadtmauer überrumpelt werden.

Dann trat Balian mit seinem Helm unter dem Arm vor die Männer am Christophorustor. Viele Männer Ibelins waren unter ihnen, aber auch etliche Kämpfer, die er in den Tagen zuvor immer wieder in ihrem Mut bestärkt und mit ihnen Seite an Seite die Angreifer zurückgeworfen hatte. Es war ruhig geworden, die Gebete verstummt und die Männer blickten Balian, ihren Heerführer, erwartungsvoll an.

Dann kam der erste Einschlag, die Mauern bebten und Putz rieselte hernieder. Die Verteidiger standen einige Klafter von der Mauer entfernt, aber immer noch sehr nahe um den Einschlag fast körperlich zu spüren. Dann sprach Balian:

„Wenn diese Mauer fällt, wird es keine Gnade geben."

Er stand mit dem Rücken zur Mauer und hielt einen Moment inne, als ein zweites Geschoß einschlug. Und eindringlich nahm Balian die unheimliche Stille auf:

„Wenn ihr die Waffen streckt, werden eure Familien sterben. Wir haben eine Chance dieses Heer zu zerschlagen", bestärkte er seine Worte und blickte dabei offen, ohne Furcht, stark und ohne Zweifel in die Gesichter der Männer vor ihm. Keine Regung an ihm quittierte den nächsten Einschlag in das Christophorustor, und er erhob seine Stimme und rief:

„Darum sage ich Euch: Laßt sie kommen!"

Damit wandte er sich zur Mauer und rief provozierend in Richtung Sarazenen:

„Kommt schon! Na los, kommt schon!", und er drehte sich wieder zu seinen Männern und wiederholte:

„Kommt schon!", als Aufforderung an sie und riß dabei seine geballte Faust in die Höhe. Und alle fielen sie in seinen Schlachtruf mit ein. Weithin schallte die geballte Kampfeslust der Jerusalemer Verteidiger und Salah-al-Din hörte die Antwort der Menschen Jerusalems auf die Jubelrufe der Sarazenen auf die ersten Treffer in der Mauer.

Salah-al-Din gab das Zeichen zum Angriff. Die bisherigen Katapultgeschosse waren nur Distanz- und Richtungsversuche, nach denen nun die anderen Katapulte eingestellt worden waren. Mit seiner erhobenen Faust begann nun der massive Beschuß der Mauer um das Christophorustor und jeder Einschlag wurde von den wartenden Truppen vor der Mauer mit Jubeln quittiert und jeder Treffer tat Salah-al-Din gleichermaßen im Herzen weh, wie die vielen Toten, die es bereits gegeben hatte. Er blickte Saif an und sah in seinem Gesicht, daß sich bei ihm ebenfalls die Gefühle stritten und er litt.

Jeder Einschlag riß tiefe Wunden in die Mauer und die Stützen und Streben, die der Baumeister noch zur Verstärkung des Tores eingezogen hatte, bebten und gerieten langsam aus ihren Fundamenten. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und das erste Geschoß würde sich seinen Weg durch die Mauer bahnen und jedes weitere, würde sie zum Wanken bringen. Balian hatte sich seinen Helm aufgesetzt und stand nun in vorderster Front seiner Männer. Er würde der erste sein, der den Wall aus der niedergestürzten Mauer erklomm. Er betete darum, daß die Mauer aufgrund der zusätzlichen Streben nach außen fiel. Damit würden sie Zeit und den Vorteil des direkteren Weges haben und die Lücke vor den Sarazenen besetzen können. Er hatte noch vor seine Rede von der Mauer aus gesehen, wie nah die Soldaten des Feindes an die Mauer herangerückt waren.

Almaric stand ganz in der Nähe seines Freundes und hatte geahnt, daß Balian nicht zurückstehen würde. Er würde die Männer anführen, ihnen Mut und Halt geben, aber wenn er fiel, würde dies das Ende der Verteidigung bedeuten. Aber vielleicht hoffte Balian auch, getötet zu werden, ging es Almaric durch den Kopf und er dachte an den hoffnungslosen Blick von Balian am Abend zuvor, als sie über ihre Vergangenheit, Familie und Zukunft gesprochen hatten. Almaric spürte einen Stich im Herzen und bat im Stillen den Herrn um seinen Segen für Balian. Er wußte, daß er in dem folgenden Kampf ihm nicht mehr würde den Rücken decken können. In diesem Kampf Körper an Körper, Mann gegen Mann in einer Masse von Leibern, würde jeder nur noch um sein eigenes Überleben kämpfen und er flehte darum, daß Balians Überlebenswille letztlich über seine Hoffnungslosigkeit siegen möge.

Dann traf ein Geschoß die Mauer und brach sich Bahn. Es schoß durch den Wall und brach fast ungebremst in die hinter der Mauer wartenden Soldaten ein. Balian hatte dies befürchtet, aber die Gefahr dennoch in Kauf genommen, um die Distanz zur Mauer so gering wie möglich zu halten. Rasch schlossen sich wieder die Reihen. Fast jeden Wimpernschlag schlugen nun Geschosse verschiedener Größe in die Mauer ein, aber keines von ihnen kam sonst mehr durch. Dennoch wankte die Mauer und es war nur noch eine Frage von Momenten, und sie würde in sich zusammenbrechen. Und in diesem Augenblick geschah es. Das letzte wuchtige Geschoß riß eine Bresche und die Mauer schwankte, legte sich durch fallende Steine mitgezogen immer mehr nach vorne und brach dann in einer großen Staubwolke nach außen in sich zusammen.

Die Staubwolke hatte sich noch nicht ganz gelegt, da stürmte Balian auch schon los und erklomm den Steinwall, der auf ihrer Seite deutlich kleiner und kürzer ausfiel als auf der Seite der Sarazenen. Er hatte im Laufen noch seinen Schild von sich geworfen, um mit beiden Händen sein Schwert gegen die heranstürmenden Kämpfer führen zu können. Balian blieb nicht auf der Krone des Walles stehen, sondern er ging einige Schritte abwärts und traf dort auf die ersten feindlichen Soldaten. Andere Kämpfer hatten es ihm gleich getan und so nicht nur die Lücke in der Mauer geschlossen, sondern eine Art Sicherheitsabstand vor der Mauer geschaffen, wenngleich diese Vorgehensweise auch sehr leicht ihren Tod bedeuten konnte. Wenn sie dem Angriff nicht standhielten und die Sarazenen in ihren Rücken kamen, waren sie eingeschlossen und des Todes sicher. Balian kämpfte gnadenlos und geriet dabei Schritt um Schritt tiefer. Neben ihm fielen die Kämpfer von Jerusalem und wurden doch sogleich wieder durch andere ersetzt. Plötzlich wurde ihm bei einem Angriff das Schwert aus der Hand geschlagen und er von hinten angegriffen. Er konnte den Sarazenen über die Schulter abwerfen, und dieser rollte in eine Gruppe heranstürmender Kämpfer, die es durch den steileren Steinwall schwerer hatten, eine anständige Kampfposition einzunehmen. Balian wurde von einem Kämpfer geholfen, der sich hinter im befand, wieder einige Schritte nach oben zu machen. Er griff nach seinem Schwert und konnte im letzten Moment, von unten her durchschwingend, heranstürmende Sarazenen abwehren.

Stunden wogte nun schon die Masse der Leiber von Angreifern und Verteidigern hin und her. Es wurde mit allem gekämpft, was man hatte, bis hin zu den bloßen Händen.

Balian hatte Salem in der unübersehbaren Menge an Leibern untergehen sehen und wußte nicht, ob er gefallen war oder sich aus seiner mißlichen Lage befreien konnte. Auch Almaric war irgendwo in dieser Menge und kämpfte um sein Leben. Während die Angreifer anscheinend unerschöpflich immer wieder neue Kämpfer in die Schlacht führten, hielten die Verteidiger den Durchbruch eisern und der kleine Abstand vor der Schneise wurde von Balian und Männern aus Ibelin oder nachrückenden Soldaten aus Jerusalem standhaft verteidigt, aber die Erschöpfung forderte immer mehr Tribut. Die Arme wurden schwer, der Stand unsicher. Die Toten und das viele Blut machten es nicht leichter, sein Gleichgewicht zu halten und nicht auf den Leibern oder den glitschigen Steinen auszurutschen. Wie lange konnten sie diesen Sturm noch aufhalten? Von den Mauerseiten wurden die Angreifer mit Pfeilhagel eingedeckt, aber in diesem unermeßlich großen Heer von Salah-al-Din waren das Nadelstiche, mehr nicht.

Plötzlich wurde Balian von drei Sarazenen zugleich angegriffen und niedergerungen, er verlor sein Schwert und kam auf dem Rücken zu liegen, die Sarazenen über ihm. Wut und Verzweiflung bescherten ihm übermenschliche Kräfte, und er schaffte es, einen der Angreifer von sich zu werfen, sich aus dem Halt eines Anderen zu winden, der ihn an den Schultern niederdrückte, sich seitlich auf die Knie zu stemmen und dabei auch den letzten überraschten Angreifer den Hang hinunter zu werfen. Mehr auf den Knien krabbelnd als aufrecht gehend, gelangte Balian wieder an sein Schwert und als er es aufnehmen wollte fuhr ein Schwert auf ihn nieder und verfehlte ihn nur knapp, als er sich sofort wieder auf den Rücken warf und seinen Schwertarm zur Verteidigung hochzog. Balian hatte instinktiv reagiert. Die Angreifer waren nach wie vor unmittelbar an den Verteidigern dran und wenn die eigene Abwehr durchbrochen wurde, konnte dies den Tod bedeuten. Er schlug mit voller Wucht zu und verschaffte sich gerade soviel Zeit, sich wieder aufzustemmen und einen sicheren Stand zu finden. Der Tod hatte ihn schon in seinen Klauen gehabt, und einmal mehr hatte ihm der Herr zur Seite gestanden.

Salah-al-Din und Saif beobachteten den Stellungskampf an der Mauer. Sie hatten beide Balian von Ibelin als ersten Verteidiger in der Schneise wahrgenommen und ihnen stockte der Atem, als sie sahen, wie weit er sich den Schutthügel hinunterwagte und den Angreifern stellte. Besonders Saif behielt Balian im Auge. Es war schwer, ihn ständig unter den Kämpfenden auszumachen, da die Masse der Leiber unaufhörlich hin und her wogte und Balian auch zwischendrin tiefer in den Pulk nach unten geriet. Eine Zeitlang hatte Saif Balian nicht mehr gesehen und war bereits tief besorgt, als er seiner wieder etwas näher zur Mauer ansichtig wurde und sah, wie vehement er nach wie vor gegen die Angreifer kämpfte.

Auch Salah-al-Din hatte dies beobachtet und einen kurzen Augenblick sogar gehofft, daß der junge Heerführer gefallen wäre, denn das wäre ein Schlag für die Verteidiger Jerusalems gewesen, der vielleicht entscheidend die Schlacht beeinflussen hätte können. Aber auch er mußte zugeben, daß er Freude über dessen erneuten Anblick verspürte.

Salah-al-Din blickte zum Himmel. Die Zeit war schon weit vorgerückt und es war bereits lange nach Mittag. Die Angreifer waren keinen Schritt weiter gekommen und auch, wenn man erwarten durfte, daß die Männer Jerusalems nicht ewig die Verteidigung auf diesem hohen Niveau halten konnten, so war doch jetzt der beste Moment, dem Mullah, der bereits ganz entsetzt dem Geschehen zusah und noch vom Vortag seine Zweifel an Allahs Willen hatte, den Vorschlag nach Verhandlungen zu unterbreiten und seine Zustimmung einzufordern. Salah-al-Din hatte dies eigentlich nicht nötig, aber der Ajatola Sajid Rakin war ein Fanatiker, einer jener Männer, die den Frieden aus Voreingenommenheit und Selbstsucht zerstörten. Er hatte den obersten Geistlichen aus Damaskus zu seinem Berater gemacht, um ihn und seine Ansichten unter Kontrolle zu haben, und eingreifen zu können, wenn er zu weit ging. Zu wissen wer der Feind war, war bereits ein Schritt zum Sieg und so versuchte er nun, den Mullah mit seinen eigenen Waffen zu schlagen. Wenn Sajid Rakin einer Verhandlung zustimmte, mußte er sich dem Erlaß Salah-al-Dins beugen, egal was er aushandelte.

Und der Ajatola, dem es letztlich nur um die Rückeroberung Jerusalems ging, gab dem Sarazenenführer nach und beugte sich seinem Willen, wenn damit der Kampf beendet werden konnte und Jerusalem wieder den Moslems gehörte.

Salah-al-Din ließ mit stiller Genugtuung die Angreifer zurückrufen und brach damit den Sturm auf die Mauer ab. Die Verteidiger der Stadt hatten das erreicht, was er nicht zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Er konnte ohne Gesichtsverlust Verhandlungen anbieten und den Widersachern in den eigenen Reihen einen vom Mullah gestützten Kompromiß anbieten. Erst jetzt, als die Soldaten begannen, sich zurückzuziehen, konnte man erkennen, wie viele Opfer dieser Stellungskampf vor der Bresche bereits gefordert hatte und der Mullah, der seine Zustimmung erst nur widerwillig gegeben hatte, gab nun Salah-al-Din aus ganzem Herzen recht, denn er sah nicht, daß sich an der Belagerungssituation trotz der vielen Verluste irgendetwas geändert hatte. Es war wohl Allahs Wille, Jerusalem auf diesem Wege zurück zu erlangen. Dem Mullah kamen das erste Mal Zweifel daran, daß er alle Christen oder Andersgläubige über einen Kamm mit den hochfahrenden Rittern der Christenheit und ihren Kirchenoberhäuptern scheren konnte. Es war anscheinend doch nicht von Allah gewollt, daß Rache für das Gemetzel von vor fast hundert Jahren genommen wurde.

Saif ließ auf Befehl von Salah-al-Din hin ein Baldachin und eine weiße Flagge als Zeichen für Verhandlungen vor den Mauerdurchbruch auf der Ebene aufstellen und dann warteten sie auf eine Reaktion aus Jerusalem.

Balian merkte, daß sich im Angriff etwas geändert hatte. Er war nicht mehr so massiv, vielmehr hatte er den Charakter eines Rückzuges. Er beobachtete die Bewegung der Angreifer und bemerkte wahrlich zu seinem Erstaunen, daß die Sarazenen nicht mehr nachrückten, aber noch dauerte der Kampf an. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sich die Nachricht vom Abbruch zu allen Angreifern fortgesetzt hatte und sie nach und nach den Kampf einstellten, sichernd und nur sehr zögerlich sich zurückzogen. Immer wieder versuchten einzelne Gruppen durch Überraschungsangriffe doch noch durch die Bresche zu schlagen, aber die Vorhut der Verteidiger um Balian herum war auf der Hut, und so mußten sich schließlich die Angreifer geschlagen geben.

Balian, mit Almaric nun wieder an seiner Seite, blickte zu den geschlossenen Heerreihen der Sarazenen hinüber. Dort tat sich nichts, keine neue Formation, keine neue Ausrichtung der Katapulte oder dergleichen. Der Kampf für heute war wirklich vorbei. Balian ließ erschöpft seinen Kopf tief sinken und atmete schwer durch. Dann drehte er sich um und begab sich hinter die Mauern. Seine Bewegungen waren schwerfällig und müde. Er war verdreckt und stank nach Blut, seinem eigenen und dem der Feinde. Der Arm brannte wie Feuer und alle seine Muskeln rebellierten. Er blickte in die Gesichter der Männer, die mit ihm gekämpft hatten und sah in genauso erschöpfte Augen, wie er sich selbst fühlte.

‚Warum hat Salah-al-Din jetzt abgebrochen?', fragte er sich selbst. Noch ein wenig länger und die Verteidigung, zumindest die Vorhut, wäre vor Erschöpfung zusammengebrochen und das Heer wäre ein gutes Stück vorangekommen, wenn es nicht sogar die Stadt eingenommen hätte. Balian lächelte müde die Männer um sich an. Alle blickten fragend und erwartungsvoll, aber Balian wußte nicht, was er ihnen nun sagen sollte. Almaric, der Balians Not merkte, fragte ihn deshalb, um ihm so einen Ansatz für eine Äußerung zu geben:

„Balian, Herr, glaubt Ihr, daß es für heute vorbei ist oder wird noch eine Attacke erfolgen?"

Er blickte Balian aufmunternd an und Balian erwiderte mit trockener, rauher Stimme:

„Nein. Es wird keinen Angriff mehr geben. Was immer der Grund für den Abbruch des Sturmes sein mag, einen weiteren Vorstoß wird es zumindest heute nicht geben. Laßt die Verletzten versorgen, die Wachen sollen aufziehen, aber entfernt euch nicht zu weit vom Durchlaß, falls ich mich täuschen sollte."

Balian ging mit schleppenden Schritten durch die Soldaten, die ihm ehrerbietend einen Weg frei machten. Ein jeder blickte ihn mit Achtung und Zuneigung an. Dieser Mann hier hatte es geschafft, die Sarazenen erneut vor den Mauern Jerusalems zurückzuschlagen, etwas, an das keiner zu Beginn der Belagerung zu glauben gewagt hatte.

Balian blieb plötzlich stehen und drehte sich einmal im Kreis. Er sah in die Augen der Menschen und erkannte ihre Achtung, Stolz und Verehrung seiner Person. Er schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf und sprach dann laut und vernehmlich zu allen, die ihn gerade umgaben und seinen Worten noch lauschen konnten:

„Nicht _ich_ habe Jerusalem verteidigt. _Ihr_ habt standgehalten und das unmöglich Erscheinende möglich gemacht. Seid stolz auf Euch und blickt mit Zuversicht in die Zukunft."

Almaric hatte Balian beobachtet, als dieser ging und hörte nun seine Worte. Er sah die Reaktion der Menschen darauf und auch, daß ihre Verehrung Balians noch mal wuchs, wenn dies überhaupt noch möglich war. Balian war sich nicht bewußt, was er mit diesen Worten den Menschen zurückgegeben hatte, und daß diese Menschen ihm inzwischen blind vertrauten, für ihn alles tun würden. Mit den letzten Worten hatte sich der junge Ritter wieder einmal aus der ersten Reihe zurückgezogen und den Menschen gezeigt, daß _sie_ ihm wichtig waren und nicht Ruhm und Ehre.

Almaric gab nun jene Befehle, welche die Zeit nach dem Kampf ordneten. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis die Verletzten geborgen waren, und auch vor der Stadtmauer fanden sich noch Überlebende. Dann machte sich Almaric auf die Suche nach Balian und fand ihn an einem Brunnen sitzend, den Rücken angelehnt, den verletzten Arm fest an den Körper gepreßt, den Kopf zurückgelegt und die Augen geschlossen. Almaric wußte nicht ob Balian schlief. Der junge Ritter hatte vom ersten Schwerthieb bis zum Ende in vorderster Linie gekämpft. Almaric hatte beobachten können, wie er einige Male überwältigt worden war und sich dennoch jedesmal aus der mißlichen Lage hatte wieder befreien können. Immer, wenn Almaric sehen mußte, wie Balian niedergerungen wurde, war ihm das Herz aus der Brust gerissen worden. Nun saß sein Freund da, völlig unbeachtet, einer unter vielen und hatte wohl auch selbst um keine Hilfe gebeten. Almaric fühlte sich ebenso zerschlagen wie jeder hier, der Stunde um Stunde gekämpft hatte und so hätte auch Unverständnis über die Schwäche Balians in ihm keimen können, aber Almaric kannte Balian. Der junge Ritter war körperlich nicht wie ein Bär gebaut. Er war sehnig, zäh und wußte geschickt seine Kraft einzusetzen, aber er hatte seit seiner Rückkehr nach Jerusalem ständig unter Anspannung gestanden, hatte sich kaum Ruhe gegönnt, war immer für andere da gewesen und war selbst ständig in der ersten Reihe der Kämpfenden zu finden gewesen. Zudem war er nicht unerheblich verletzt, wenn man bedachte, daß der Hieb seine Schwerthand beinahe abgetrennt hatte. Nein. Almaric sah in der Erschöpfung Balians, keine Schwäche. Er trat an den Brunnen, schöpfte Wasser und begann, Balians Gesicht sanft zu waschen und behutsam den Schnitt, der sich über die linke Gesichtshälfte zog, zu reinigen. Balian erwachte und blickte erstaunt in Almarics Gesicht. Er ließ sich seine Fürsorge schweigend gefallen und schloß wieder die Augen. Daß Balian sich so gar nicht gegen diesen Dienst wehrte, zeigte Almaric, wie erschöpft sein Freund war, und er machte sich große Sorgen. Dann aber sprach Balian leise:

„Almaric, du solltest dich um deine Bedürfnisse kümmern, mein Freund. Ich bin erschöpft, mehr ist es nicht."

Almaric aber wusch das Gesicht des jungen Herrn weiter und erwiderte dabei:

„Es ist ein geringer Dienst, Balian, und bringt Euch doch etwas Eurer Lebensgeister wieder. Habt keine Sorge, ich werde mich noch um mich selbst kümmern."

Balian öffnete die Augen und lächelte Almaric dankbar an, dann aber fragte er sorgenvoll:

„Was ist mit Salem? Ich sah, wie er niedergerungen wurde. Lebt er noch?"

Almaric war völlig erstaunt darüber, daß Balian solche Vorkommnisse noch während des Kampfes wahrgenommen hatte, zumal er am weitesten in den Angreiferreihen gesteckt und gekämpft hatte, aber seine Sorge war seinem Wesen nach nicht verwunderlich. Almaric antwortete:

„Salem wurde verletzt, konnte sich aber aus dem Kampfgetümmel befreien und soweit zurückschleppen, bis er Deckung durch unsere Männer hatte. Er wurde zu den Ordensbrüdern gebracht. Ich weiß nicht, wie schwer es ist, aber er ist zäh und ich will hoffen."

Plötzlich entstand eine Unruhe unter den Männern und sie strömten zum Christophorustor. Ein Soldat kam zu Balian und Almaric gerannt und sprach ganz atemlos:

„Herr, zwischen den Heeren wurde ein Baldachin aufgestellt und ein weißer Wimpel ist daneben gehißt."

Balian dankte dem Mann für die Nachricht und ließ sich von Almaric aufhelfen. Gemeinsam gingen sie raschen Schrittes zum Durchbruch. Die Männer machten ihrem Heerführer den Weg frei und Balian erklomm erneut den Schutthaufen, der von der stattlichen Mauer geblieben war. Seine Bewegungen waren noch immer steif und schleppend. Als er oben stand und hinunter auf die Ebene blickte, sah er mit eigenen Augen, was ihm bereits der Bote mitgeteilt hatte. Dies konnte nur Verhandlungen bedeuten und Balian konnte es fast nicht glauben, daß sie es geschafft hatten, ihr erklärtes Ziel zu erreichen. Almaric sprach aus, was Balian und alle anderen hofften:

„Sie wollen verhandeln."

Und er verstärkte und brachte dadurch ihre Leistung noch deutlicher zum Ausdruck: „Sie _müssen_ verhandeln."

Der Patriarch war neben Balian getreten, der noch immer keine Regung zeigte und nur mit müden, hängenden Schultern dastand, und sprach hektisch:

„Konvertiert zum Islam und widerruft es hernach."

Balian blickte den obersten Geistlichen der Jerusalemer Kirche angewidert an und gab tonlos zur Antwort:

„Ihr habt mich viel über Religion gelehrt, Eure Heiligkeit", und aus seinen Worten troff nur so der Zynismus.

Heraclius blickte Balian verständnislos an, erwiderte aber nichts.

Langsam schritt Balian die Halde aus Gestein und Toten hinunter, als er sah, daß Salah-al-Din ebenfalls auf den Versammlungsort zuschritt. Da dieser eine kürzere und hindernisfreie Strecke zu überwinden hatte, war er vor Balian am Baldachin angekommen. Balian selbst mußte dagegen mit großen Schritten über Tote hinwegsteigen und sich seinen Weg erst suchen. Salah-al-Din betrachtete den näherkommenden Ritter. Dies war also Balian von Ibelin, fürwahr seinem Vater sehr ähnlich, wenn man diesen gut kannte, denn die Ähnlichkeit verbarg sich in den Bewegungen, in der Haltung, dem Blick seiner Augen.

Salah-al-Din war gespannt, ob dieser junge Ritter, der es geschafft hatte, ihm mit seiner Verteidigung Verhandlungen aufzuzwingen, sich in nun eben diesen genauso geschickt verhielt.

Neben Salah-al-Din war noch ein Schreiber anwesend, der die Verhandlungen protokollieren sollte. Für den Mullah und seine Widersacher war dies notwendig. Zu gerne aber hätte er dem jungen Ritter zu verstehen gegeben, daß es seine ureigenste Hoffnung gewesen war, daß diese Situation zustande kam und er von ihm, Salah-al-Din, nichts mehr zu befürchten hatte, wenn er sich auf seine Vorschläge einließ, die er für recht moderat erachtete.

Balian zögerte einen Moment, dann trat er unter das Dach, das symbolisch einen Verhandlungsraum begrenzte, der für jeden Angriff tabu war. Sie betrachteten sich einen Moment schweigend. Salah-al-Din war nun, wo er den jungen Ritter so aus der Nähe sah, über seine Statur und seine Jugend doch sehr erstaunt. Er war hoch gewachsen, aber schmal gebaut, Saif nicht unähnlich. Er wirkte selbst jetzt, verdreckt und blutverschmiert, kraftvoll und voller Adel. Ja, Godfrey von Ibelin mußte stolz auf diesen Sohn gewesen sein. Dann beendete Salah-al-Din seine Einschätzung und stellte die alles entscheidende Frage:

„Werdet Ihr die Stadt übergeben?"

Er ließ diese Frage ohne wenn und aber in der Luft stehen und Balian blickte ihn ob dieser schnörkellos gestellten Frage, die doch mehr eine Forderung war, geradeheraus an und antwortete:

„Eher werde ich sie vernichten. Bevor Ihr diese Stadt einnehmt, werde ich sie anzünden und alles niederbrennen, was sie ausmacht und was die Menschen in den Wahnsinn treibt."

Er hatte dies mit Vehemenz und einem gewissen Grad an Wut gesprochen und wartete nun auf eine Reaktion vom Sarazenenführer.

„Vielleicht solltet Ihr das tun", erwiderte dieser süffisant und beobachtete dabei genau sein Gegenüber.

„Ihr wollt sie also zerstören?" Salah-al-Din stellte diese Frage fast sanft, als wolle er ein unbändiges Kind zügeln.

„Jedes Haus, jede heilige Stätte, die unsrigen wie die eurigen und jeden Stein in dieser Stadt. Und jeder christliche Ritter wird zehn Eurer Ritter mit in den Tod nehmen. Euer Heer wird vernichtet werden und Ihr werdet niemals wieder eines aufstellen. Das schwöre ich bei Gott", versetzte Balian mit einer Überzeugung, die Salah-al-Din erstaunte.

‚Ist die Lage der Stadt wirklich so, daß er dies durchzuziehen vermag, oder ist er nur ein harter Verhandlungsgegner und blufft?' dachte Salah-al-Din. Wie auch immer. Ihm, der schon lange dem Blutvergießen ein Ende bereiten wollte und dem es dabei auch um die Zeit nach der Schlacht ging, spielte dieses Auftreten seines Verhandlungspartners in die Hände. Ohne es zu wissen, gab ihm Balian genau die Argumente in die Hand, die ihm einen Friedensschluß ermöglichten, den auch die Fanatiker in seinen Reihen akzeptieren würden.

Salah-al-Din schwieg einen Moment. Er blickte Balian fest in die Augen, und dieser hielt seinem Blick stand. Dann gab Salah-al-Din zu bedenken:

„Die Stadt ist voller Frauen, Kinder und Alter."

Er sah, wie der junge Ritter schluckte. Dies war der Punkt, an dem er angreifbar war und nun mußte der Heerführer Jerusalems eine endgültige Entscheidung treffen, auch für die Wehrlosen.

Balian blickte an Salah-al-Din vorbei. Sein Blick ging ins Leere und er antwortete mit gelangweilter Stimme:

„Ich habe nicht um Verhandlung gebeten." Und er ließ im Raum stehen, was das nun letztlich bedeuten sollte und sein Blick wandte sich ab, als berühre ihn die Situation nicht.

Salah-al-Din beobachtete den jungen Ibelin sehr genau. Der Schreiber stand hinter ihm, so daß er seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen konnte und der Sarazenenführer erlaubte sich ein mildes Lächeln und ein sanftes Kopfnicken. Sein Gegenüber legte seine Möglichkeiten nicht offen. Alle Einschätzungen der Lage Jerusalems wurden dadurch vage und bargen immer die Gefahr einer Niederlage der Angreifer. Balian entging die Anerkennung in Salah-al-Dins Augen, der dem Instinkt des jungen Ibelin Achtung zollte. Dann sprach der Moslem:

„Ich werde jeder Seele in der Stadt freien Abzug in christliches Land gewähren."

Salah-al-Din betonte nochmals: „Jeder Seele. Den Alten, Frauen, Kindern, allen Rittern und auch Eurer Königin. Es wird keinem ein Leid geschehen. Ihr habt mein Wort."

Balian blickte auf und sah zweifelnd in Salah-al-Dins Gesicht.

„Die Christen haben jeden getötet, als sie die Stadt einnahmen", sprach er indirekt seine Bedenken aus und ließ dabei auch erkennen, daß er sich der Gefahr eines Gemetzels durchaus bewußt war und suchte fragend den Blick Salah-al-Dins. Dieser entgegnete harsch an der Ehre gepackt:

„Ich bin nicht wie diese Männer. _Ich bin Salah-al-Din._" Und er betonte nochmals als wäre sein Name gleichbedeutend mit seinem Wort:

„Salah-al-Din".

Balian blickte den großen Sarazenenführer, den er gerne fern von jeder Schlacht einmal kennengelernt hätte und dem er hier große Verluste beigebracht hatte, lange schweigend an. Ihre Augen trafen sich und sie erkannten gegenseitig die Achtung für den anderen in ihnen und ein Lächeln umspielte Salah-al-Dins Lippen. Saif hatte recht und sich nicht in diesem Mann getäuscht. Er war ein Mann des Friedens, der nur kämpfte, um Wehrlose zu schützen und nicht für Ruhm und Ehre.

Balian nickte und gab Salah-al-Din die Antwort, die dieser bereits in seinen Augen gelesen hatte:

„Dann werde ich Jerusalem unter diesen Bedingungen aufgeben."

Der Moslem nickte die Vereinbarung bestätigend und grüßte:

„Salam 'alaykum" und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Balian antwortete:

„Und Friede sei mit Euch."

Und beide blickten sich nochmals in die Augen, dann wandte sich Salah-al-Din ab. Er war ein paar Schritte gegangen, als Balian ihn anrief. Er hatte einen Moment zu Boden gesehen und wollte sich gerade zur Mauer zurückwenden, als ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf gegangen war:

„Was ist Jerusalem wert?"

Salah-al-Din drehte sich um. Diese Frage zeigte die hohe Wertvorstellung des jungen Christen und er gab zur Antwort:

„Nichts!"

Er sah, wie Balian den Kopf senkte und schüttelte, ein Lachen erschien auf seinem Gesicht und er fügte an, in dem er beide Fäuste zueinander richtete und so symbolisch einen Zusammenschluß verdeutlichte:

„Alles!"

Dann ging Salah-al-Din begleitet vom Schreiber zurück zu seinem Heer und seine Befehle bezüglich der Einnahme von Jerusalem machten die Runde.

Balian unterdessen zögerte noch einen Moment mit seinem Rückweg. Salah-al-Din hatte ihm gerade genau das bestätigt, was er in seiner Rede zu Beginn der Verteidigung zu den Menschen gesagt hatte: „Keiner hat Anspruch auf die Heiligen Städten und doch alle." Resigniert atmete er schwer und dachte nur bei sich:

_‚Wofür dann all dies hier, all die Toten und das unnötige Leid?'_

Langsam und müde ging er zurück und als er am Fuße der Steinhalde angekommen war, sprach er zu den Menschen, die ihn erwartungsvoll anblickten:

„Ich habe die Stadt aufgegeben. Alle werden sicher zum Meer geleitet."

Er hielt inne und während er sich umblickte, sah er in den Augen der Menschen Unglauben und Erleichterung. Dann sprach er weiter, blickte dabei auf all die Toten hinter sich und seine Worte waren mehr an sich selbst und an den Patriarchen gerichtet, als an die Soldaten, die langsam zu begreifen begannen:

„Wenn dies das Königreich der Himmel ist, soll Gott damit machen, was er will."

Mit diesen Worten, die seine ganze Resignation, Erschöpfung und seinen Widerwillen ob der unnötigen Opfer ausdrückte, stieg er den restlichen Weg zur Mauer an und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menschen.

* * *

Reviews bitte ans Forum oder direkt an mich: 

**Glossar kann hier downgeloadet werden: http/rapidshare.de/files/17947832/Glossar.doc **

**Die Kapitelbilder sind unter www. beim Hoster photopucket abgelegt und dort zu finden unter/albums/a310/sabaul/Roman KOH**


	29. Epilog Der Kreis schließt sich

**_Disclaimer _**

Die Figuren, soweit sie von Drehbuchautor William Monahan eigenständig entwickelt und/oder gegenüber ihren historischen Vorbildern abgeändert wurden, sind geistiges Eigentum von William Monahan und auch die Handlung und Reden, soweit sie sich mit der verfilmten Geschichte decken, gehört William Monahan.

Jede weitere eigenständige Erzählung um die Personen des Geschehens sind meines Geistes und mein Besitz. Mit dieser fiktiven Romanvorlage zum Drehbuch von William Monahans Werk „Kingdom of Heaven" verdiene ich kein Geld und habe sie auch keinem Verlag angeboten.

_

* * *

_

_**Epilog

* * *

**_

_**Der Kreis schließt sich**_

Balian wollte zur Königin, zu Sybilla. Er mußte ihr von der Vereinbarung mit Salah-al-Din berichten und sein Weg führte ihn von der Stadtmauer in Richtung Palast. Er kam nur mühsam vorwärts, denn inzwischen hatte sich die Kunde des Verhandlungsergebnisses, der damit einhergehenden Beendigung der Kämpfe und der Gewährung des friedlichen Abzuges der Bewohner von Jerusalem überall hin verbreitet. Balian wurde auf die Schultern geklopft, er sah in glückliche und erlöste Gesichter und sein Name wurde laut skandiert:

„Gepriesen sei Gott, und lang lebe Balian!"

„Danket dem Herrn, und hoch lebe Balian!"

Diese Rufe schallten durch die ganze Stadt und begrüßten auch die, in die Stadt friedlich einziehenden Soldaten von Salah-al-Din.

Balian, so erschöpft und müde, daß er kurz zuvor noch am Brunnen eingeschlafen war, fand schließlich seinen Weg in den Palast und hoffte, dort Sybilla zu finden. Er ging durch leere Räume, über verwaiste Höfe und durch trostlos sich im Wind bewegende feine Vorhänge. Schließlich fand er Sybilla in einem Außenzimmer mit Blick auf die Stadt. Er erkannte sie fast nicht wieder, so verloren, wie sie dort am Fenster stand. Sybilla, seine geliebte Königin, trug ein graues Leinengewand und glich mit ihren kurzen Locken so sehr einer Büßerin, daß ihm das Herz aussetzte. Und er sprach zu ihr:

„Der Traum Eures Bruders lebt hier." – er legte seine Hand auf das Herz und sprach weiter – „Ein solches Königreich kann nicht aufgegeben werden."

Er blickte in ein Gesicht mit rotgeweinten Augen und einer bleichen, fast durchscheinenden Haut. Die kurzen Haarsträhnen ließen nichts mehr von Sybillas schönem Haar erkennen, in das er so gerne gegriffen und sein Gesicht hineinversenkt hatte. Sie wirkte so zerbrechlich und nicht mehr wie die starke Prinzessin. Er wollte schon zu ihr gehen, und sie in seine Arme schließen, sie trösten, als ihre Frage ihn auf der Stelle verharren ließ.

„Was soll ich tun?" fragte Sybilla, wie ein eingeschüchtertes Kind. „Ich bin immer noch Königin von Akkon, Askalon und Tripolis." fügte sie an und blickte dabei weiter starr über die Stadt. Ihre Stimme klang verloren und ihre ganze Haltung hatte nichts mehr mit der stolzen Prinzessin von Jerusalem gemein.

Balian zögerte mit einer Antwort, dann erwiderte er:

„Entscheidet Euch für ein Leben ohne Krone und ich werde mit Euch gehen."

Dieser Satz enthielt alles, was für ihn, für sie und ein gemeinsames Leben entscheidend war. Konnte sie auf die Macht verzichten, war sie die Frau, die Balian in Ibelin geliebt hatte, mit der er so glücklich war. Verzichtete Sybilla auf die Krone, dann entschied sie sich für ihre Liebe, mehr mußte er nicht wissen.

Balian wartete einen Moment, hoffte auf eine Reaktion von Sybilla. Als sie schwieg1 wandte er sich ab und ging. Er war müde und erschöpft. Sein Arm schmerzte und pochte, aber er konnte sich jetzt keine Ruhe gönnen. Die Übergabe der Stadt mußte geregelt werden, damit nicht in der aufgeputschten Stimmung Streitigkeiten den Frieden gefährdeten.

Salah-al-Din kehrte zu seinem Heer zurück und gab an alle Offiziere den Befehl, friedlich in die Stadt einzuziehen. Die Menschen von Jerusalem sollten Zeit haben, ihre Sachen zu ordnen und sich auf den Marsch zum Meer vorzubereiten. Ein jeder sollte mitnehmen dürfen, was er selbst tragen konnte. Es sollte sich um die Verletzten gekümmert und damit begonnen werden, die Toten zu bestatten. Der Palast mußte gesichert werden, aber die privaten Räumlichkeiten der Königin sollten respektiert und unangetastet bleiben. In den nächsten Tagen würde es vonnöten sein, besonnen zu handeln. Wie schnell konnte ein Streit eskalieren und der Frieden gefährdet werden?

Als Salah-al-Din dann am späten Nachmittag seinen Soldaten in die Stadt Jerusalem folgte und sein Quartier im Palast nahm, war er von der Ruhe in der Stadt, von dem friedlichen Miteinander beeindruckt. Er hörte verschiedene Berichte und immer waren es Anweisungen von Balian von Ibelin, die Streitigkeiten entschärften und für Ruhe sorgten. Als der Muezzin zum Abendgebet rief, gingen auch die Christen friedlich in ihre Kirchen um für ihre Rettung zu danken.

Balian hatte die Waffenmeister und Almaric zu sich gerufen. Er sprach mit ihnen die Vorkehrungen für den Abzug der Bewohner von Jerusalem durch und welche Maßnahmen ergriffen werden mußten, damit man Streit zwischen den Bewohnern und den Moslems im Keim ersticken konnte. Keiner wollte, daß der junge Frieden in irgendeiner Form gestört wurde. Das erste, was Balian deshalb anordnete und umgehend durchgeführt wissen wollte, war die Abgabe der Waffen. Die Bürger Jerusalems hatten alle zur Verteidigung Waffen erhalten; diese waren jetzt unnötig geworden und sollten als Zeichen des Friedens auf dem Platz vor der Hauptmoschee der Stadt niedergelegt werden.

Als die Zeit zum Gebet in der Moschee war, fingen die Menschen von Jerusalem bereits an, ihre Waffen vor dem Gotteshaus niederzulegen und still nach ihrem Gebet in den Kirchen in ihre Häuser zurückzukehren. Viele Waffen wurden auch von ausgewählten Männern bei den Soldaten eingesammelt und als Gebinde dort zu den anderen Waffen niedergelegt.

Balian gönnte sich keine Ruhe und war bei den Soldaten ebenso wie bei den einfachen Menschen. Er sprach besonders zu den Männern, die er in den Ritterstand erhoben hatte. Für sie, die nun eine neue und eigene Selbstsicherheit empfanden, war es nicht leicht, ihre Waffen zu strecken. Balian aber, stand ohne sein Waffen- und Kettenhemd vor ihnen. Er hatte es abgelegt und trug nun nur noch einfache Hose und Hemd. Der Verband an seinem Arm war blutdurchtränkt und das Schwert seiner Familie trug er mit dem Gurt auf seinem Rücken. Er zeigte ihnen so, daß auch er, der ihr Heerführer gewesen war, nun nichts mehr als ein einfacher Mann war. Und die Männer nahmen sich ein Beispiel an ihm, wie sie es schon die Tage zuvor getan hatten. Balian war und blieb in ihren Augen der Verteidiger Jerusalems. Balian schaffte es durch seine Anwesenheit und sein Geschick im Umgang mit den Menschen, Ängste und Leid zu lindern und so den Abzug aus Jerusalem geordnet vorzubereiten. Er selbst war nicht mehr in sein Haus zurückgekehrt. Es war nicht mehr sein Heim, es gehörte den Sarazenen.

Balian war auch zu den Kranken und Verletzten gegangen und hatte sie beruhigt. Sie hatten Furcht, zurückgelassen zu werden, aber Balian gab ihnen sein Wort, daß dies nicht geschehen würde, und für sie war das alles, was sie brauchten. Balian war in ihren Augen der Ritter, der Balduins Streben nach Güte und friedvollem Miteinander in seinem Herzen weitertrug. Balian fand auch Salem und setzte sich zu ihm.

„Mein Freund, wie geht es dir?", fragte er besorgt, denn Salem hatte hohes Fieber. Aber Salem lächelte sacht und meinte:

„Es sieht schlimmer aus als es ist, Balian. Sorgt Euch nicht. Ihr solltet dagegen Euren Arm erneut versorgen lassen.", sprach er leise.

Balian lächelte Salem scheu an. Er wußte nicht, was er ihm sagen sollte. Ihre Wege würden sich bald trennen. Balian drückte Salem sanft die Hand, nickte ihm als Gruß noch einmal zu und ging.

Almaric, der diesmal Balian nicht dazu bewegen konnte, sich auszuruhen, war zugegen, wann immer Balian ihn brauchte. Die Waffenablage war still und ohne Probleme erfolgt. Als letztes trat Balian zu dem Berg an Waffen und nahm sich sein Schwert vom Rücken. Er zog es aus seinem Schaft und salutierte damit ein letztes Mal. Er küßte das Schwert seines Vaters zum Abschied, steckte es zurück in seinen Schaft und legte es dann zu den anderen Waffen. Almaric und einige Männer Ibelins beobachteten diese Szene mit gemischten Gefühlen. Sie waren stolz, Männer von Ibelin zu sein, stolz die Männer Balians zu sein, aber nun? Balian, christlicher Ritter des Königreiches Jerusalem, würde Jerusalem wie jeder andere Christ verlassen müssen und war nicht länger Herr von Ibelin.

In diesem Moment trat Salah-al-Din aus der Moschee. Er sah die Sammlung an Waffen und wußte, daß dies als Zeichen des Friedens gedacht war, um die Übergabe der Stadt so friedlich wie möglich zu gewährleisten.

Salah-al-Din trat an den Berg aus Waffen heran. Saif war an seiner Seite und ihm entfuhr ein Keuchen. Rasch trat er näher und nahm ein Schwert auf, dessen Symbol im Griff er gut kannte. Er blickte von dem Schwert auf und Salah-al-Din an, der aber sah hinter einem jungen Mann her, der in der hereinbrechenden Dunkelheit verschwand. Salah-al-Din verspürte tiefe Achtung für diesen jungen Ritter.

Auch am nächsten Tag verliefen die Vorbereitungen für den Auszug der Christen aus Jerusalem ruhig ab. Die ersten Gruppen versammelten sich bereits vor der Stadt und würden bald ihren Weg zum Meer antreten. Noch immer war Balian auf den Beinen und leitete mit Almaric zusammen die Verpflegungsversorgung. Was die Menschen an Hab und Gut mitnehmen wollten, mußten sie selbst wissen; aber Balian wollte nicht, daß es den Menschen auf dem Weg zum Meer an Wasser und Essen mangelte, weshalb er hier genau darauf achten ließ, daß ein jeder auch seine Rationen bis zur nächsten Quelle bedachte und mit sich trug, statt Hab und Gut anzuhäufen.

Balian saß mit dem Rücken an einem Brunnen und ließ Almaric gewähren, der darauf bestanden hatte, den Verband an seinem Arm nun endlich zu erneuern. Er hatte gerade damit begonnen die blutdurchtränkte Binde aufzuwickeln, als fünf Sarazenen auf sie zutraten. Einer von Ihnen sprach Balian auf fränkisch an:

„Seid Ihr Balian von Ibelin, Heerführer und Verteidiger der Stadt Jerusalem?"

Balian erhob sich und bejahte die Frage, auch Almaric hatte sich erhoben und stand nun abwartend neben seinem Freund.

„Euch wird befohlen uns zu folgen", sprach der Sarazene, gab aber keinen Grund für diese Forderung an, aber die Wacht von vier Soldaten verhieß nichts Gutes.

Balian nickte und vier moslemische Soldaten nahmen ihn in ihre Mitte, aber Almaric hielt ihn am Arm zurück. Balian lächelte ihn nur schwach an und meinte:

„Salah-al-Din hat geschworen jeder Seele freien Abzug zu gewähren. Kümmere dich bitte weiter um die Menschen, Almaric und leb wohl, mein Freund", damit wandte sich Balian ab und wurde von den Sarazenen Richtung Palast eskortiert.

Balian wußte nicht, was ihm bevorstand oder er erwarten sollte. Er vertraute darauf, daß das Wort Salah-al-Dins auch für ihn galt, aber er war der Heerführer der Jerusalemer Verteidigung und somit verantwortlich für die Opfer auf der gegnerischen Seite. Vielleicht war sein Vertrauen auf das Wort des Sarazenenführers auf seine Person bezogen zuviel erwartet.

Er folgte der Führung der Soldaten schweigend. Balian wurde durch den Palast geführt. Er sah, wie die Moslems Aufzeichnungen und Papiere in den Innenhöfen verbrannten. Plötzlich verhielt seine Eskorte und er konnte sehen, wie Salah-al-Din auf der anderen Seite des Hofes durch die Gänge schritt, wie ihn seine Männer verehrten. Balian sah aber auch, wie der Sarazenenführer bei einem, auf dem Boden liegenden Standkreuz verhielt, sich niederbeugte und es aufnahm und behutsam auf einem Tisch abstellte. Diese Szene war für Balian wie ein Symbol für das, was Salah-al-Din ihm nach den Verhandlungen auf seine Frage hin geantwortet hatte. Und abermals fragte Balian in Gedanken seinen Gott nach dem Sinn dieses Krieges.

Als der moslemische Führer in anderen Räumlichkeiten verschwunden war, wurde Balian weiter geführt. Schließlich wurde er in einem Raum, in dem er noch nie gewesen war, ohne weitere Anweisungen alleine gelassen. Balian war zutiefst verunsichert, aber kaum hatten sich die Türen hinter den Soldaten geschlossen, als er eine wohlbekannte Stimme vernahm:

„Salam 'alaykum, Balian", grüßte Saif und trat aus dem Halbschatten zu Balian

„Und Friede sei mit Euch, mein Freund", antwortete Balian seinerseits und trat auf Saif zu. Saif blickte Balian lachend an und meinte:

„Es wird Zeit, daß Ihr auch mal an Euch denkt, Balian. Die Ruhe in der Stadt ist Euer Verdienst und Salah-al-Din erhält laufend Berichte, daß Ihr und Eure Männer den Abzug der Christen regelt. Er hat aber auch vernommen, daß Ihr Euch bislang weder schont oder Ruhe gönnt, weshalb er nun angeordnet hat, daß Ihr hierher verbracht werdet."

Balian hatte bislang geschwiegen und wußte auch jetzt nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Er blickte seinen Freund fragend und erstaunt an.

„Kommt, mein Freund", lachte Saif ob des Gesichtsausdruckes von Balian. „Salah-al-Din will Euch kennenlernen, aber _so_ könnt ihr nicht vor ihm erscheinen", sprach der junge Moslem und führte Balian in ein Bad. Bedienstete warteten bereits und entkleideten Balian. Ein kleines Bündel Papiere flatterte auf den Boden. Ein Diener nahm es auf und reichte sie die Blätter Saif. Der junge Moslem nahm Balians Anspannung war und ging deshalb mit den Papieren demonstrativ zu einem kleinen Tisch, den Balian auch vom Bad aus sehen konnte und legte sie dort nieder. Balian sah Saif schweigend an und sagte dann nur:

„Danke."

Saif nickte mit dem Kopf, zwischen ihnen mußte nicht viel gesprochen werden.

Dann begann ein Diener Balian den durchbluteten Verband abzunehmen. Als Saif die Wunde sah, erstarrten seine Gesichtszüge und mit harter Stimme ordnete er etwas auf Arabisch an und schnell verschwand einer der Bediensteten. Saif trat an Balian heran und fragte ihn:

„Wann hast du diese Wunde erhalten?"

Balian, dem es immer noch unangenehm war, wenn andere ihn entkleideten und wuschen, hielt sich den Arm und blickte zu Boden, als er antwortete:

„Als Eure Soldaten den Turm gestürmt hatten. Der Kampf, dort die Stellung zurückzugewinnen, war hart."

Saif merkte Balians Scheu und lächelte. Sein Freund war nach wie vor bescheiden und hatte nichts von dem herrschaftlichen Gebaren der christlichen Ritter angenommen. Saif schickte bis auf einen Bediensteten alle fort und dieser begann Balian zu waschen, achtete dabei aber besonders darauf, die Wunde nicht zu berühren. Dann wies er auf das Wasser in der Wanne und entfernte sich. Balian ließ sich in die angenehme Wärme hineingleiten. Mit einem Schlag übermannten ihn Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung und forderten ihren Tribut. Balian schloß die Augen und wäre vielleicht auch eingeschlafen, wenn nicht in diesem Moment ein fremder, aber sehr nobel aussehender, älterer Moslem in den Raum getreten wäre, den Saif mit einem sachten Kopfnicken begrüßte. Der Mann zog sich einen Hocker zur Wanne und griff nach Balians Arm, den dieser auf den Wannenrand aufgelegt hatte.

Der edel aussehende Moslem war ein Heiler und begann nun, Balians Wunde zu säubern und erneut zu nähen, denn sie war aufgerissen und sah nicht gut aus. In seiner Erschöpfung war der Schmerz aber zuviel für Balian. Der Heiler merkte dies und reichte Saif eine kleine Ampulle. Saif löste den Saft in Wein und reichte Balian den Kelch mit dem Trunk:

„Du solltest ihn besser in einem leeren, Balian. Du bist nicht mehr in der Lage, die Schmerzen der Behandlung auszuhalten. Hab Vertrauen, mein Freund", sprach Saif sanft, und Balian nahm den Kelch und leerte ihn in einem Zug.

Der Heiler wartete geduldig, bis er sah, daß das der Kräutertrank seine Wirkung tat, dann versorgte er sorgfältig Balians Arm. Er verband ihn straff, aber nicht zu eng, und legte darüber noch einen lockeren Verband an, der den unteren vor Verunreinigungen schützen sollte. Als der Heiler fertig war und aufstand, dankte ihm Balian mit leiser, schwacher Stimme. Der Moslem verneigte sich knapp, wandte sich dann an Saif und gab ihm Anweisungen. Saif nickte nur und der Medikus verließ wieder das Bad.

Balian erhob sich aus der Wanne und griff nach dem bereitgelegten Tuch und trocknete sich ab. Auf ein Klatschen von Saif hin, erschien ein Diener mit einem Gewand, das Balian sich überzog. Es war lang und offen, und wurde durch lange Binden um den Körper gezogen. Balian nahm seine Papiere auf und blickte Saif abwartend an. Er schwankte leicht und hatte das Gefühl, als würde er sich nicht lange mehr aufrecht halten können.

Saif sah dies auch und die Beobachtungen des Arztes wurden dadurch bestätigt. Die Anweisungen von ihm machten durchaus Sinn. Salah-al-Din würde noch auf den jungen Ritter warten müssen. Saif winkte Balian, ihm zu folgen und führte ihn zurück in das Zimmer, in das Balian zunächst von der Eskorte gebracht worden war. Saif öffnete eine weitere Tür und betrat ein Schlafgemach. Er drehte sich zu Balian um und sprach:

„Ich kann sehen, daß du dich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten kannst und der Medikus hatte ebenso Ruhe für dich gefordert. Geh, Balian, leg dich nieder und schlafe. Ich werde zu Salah-al-Din gehen und berichten."

Er wies nachdrücklich mit seiner Hand auf das Bett und Balian sah seinem Freund dankbar ins Gesicht und nickte. Saif schloß ohne ein weiteres Wort die Tür hinter Balian und ging.

Als Balian wieder erwachte, mochte eine Ewigkeit vergangen sein. Er fühlte sich ausgeruht und erholt. Er stand auf und fand, auf einer Truhe Kleidung für ihn liegen. Es waren noble Kleider, einem Ritter und Adligen würdig, aber Balian fand sie in seiner Situation unangemessen. Balian klatschte in seine Hände, ahmte damit Saifs Handeln nach und hoffte, daß auch jetzt ein Diener erschien. Und es kam tatsächlich ein Bediensteter. Es war der gleiche Mann, der ihn gewaschen und gekleidet hatte. Balian bat um einfachere und dunkle Kleidung. Der Mann sah den jungen Ritter erstaunt an, als dieser ihm aber nur lächelnd zunickte, ging der er. Balian mußte nicht lange warten, bis er mit neuen Kleidungsstücken zurückkam und auch eine Kleinigkeit an Obst mitbrachte. Balian dankte und begann, sich anzukleiden. Er trug nun eine schwarze Hose aus wollenem Tuch, ein einfaches, dunkelblaues Hemd und darüber einen grauen, wollenen Umhang. Das Hemd band er mit einem ledernen Gürtel. Er nahm sich eine Feige und aß sie genüßlich.

In diesem Moment hörte er ein Lachen hinter sich und wandte sich um. Saif stand in der Türe und wünschte ihm einen guten Morgen.

„Salam 'alaykum, und Allah möge dir einen guten Tag schenken, mein Freund", rief Saif.

„'alaykum as-Salam", antwortete Balian.

„Ich hätte es mir denken können, daß Ihr schlichtere Kleidung bevorzugt", sprach Saif und Balian lachte ihn an und meinte:

„Wir sind uns da sehr ähnlich, mein Freund", und wies mit seiner Hand auf Saifs Bekleidung und sprach weiter: „Auch bei unserem ersten Treffen wart Ihr schlichter gekleidet als der Ritter neben Euch, weshalb ich Euch als seinen Diener betrachtete."

Saif lächelte nur und sagte dazu nicht weiter, dann aber forderte er Balian auf, ihm zu folgen. Nach unzähligen Räumen, die sie durchschritten und in denen die Anwesenden sich immer vor Saif leicht verneigten, trat Saif in die Räume Salah-al-Dins ein. Sie waren nicht pompös ausgestattet, schlicht und edel und in satten erdigen Tönen gehalten. Balian fühlte sich wohl hier, aber die Anspannung in ihm stieg. Saif hatte nicht gesagt, wohin er ihn führte, aber Balian hatte keinen Zweifel daran, daß er Salah-al-Din nun als einfacher Mann gegenübertreten würde.

„Kommt näher, Balian von Ibelin. Tretet näher und setzt Euch zu mir", forderte ihn die herbe, aber wohltönende Stimme des Sarazenenführers auf. Balian trat näher und sah Salah-al-Din an einem Tisch auf einer Bank mit Kissen sitzen. Saif wies ihm einen Platz an und setzte sich ebenso.

„Salam 'alaykum," grüßte Balian den Moslem, und dieser gab den Gruß an Balian zurück:

„'alaykum as-Salam, junger Ibelin. Nehmt und eßt! Mir wurde von meinem Leibarzt berichtet, daß die Wunde an Eurem Arm nicht gut aussah und Ihr zudem völlig erschöpft wart. Geht es Euch wieder besser?"

Balian war erstaunt darüber, daß Salah-al-Dins seinen eigenen Leibarzt schickte und dieser seinen Arm behandelt hatte. Ihm war die Ehre bewußt, die ihm Salah-al-Din damit zuteil werden ließ, und war zutiefst dankbar.

„Ja, mein Herr, ich danke für Eure Fürsorge", beantwortete Balian die Frage. Salah-al-Din sah Balian ruhig an und meinte dann:

„Ich kannte Euren Vater. Ihr erinnert mich sehr an ihn. Er war ein guter Mensch, ein starker Ritter und ein gefährlicher Gegner, wenn man ihn zum Feind hatte. Wir kämpften häufiger gegeneinander, aber in den Regierungsjahren von Balduin war er eher Verhandlungspartner und, bis zu einem gewissen Punkt, auch Freund."

Balian wußte nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte und blickte Salah-al-Din nur schweigend und aufmerksam an. Nach einem Moment der Ruhe sprach der Moslem weiter:

„Ihr habt es durch Eure Leistung geschafft, ein Massaker zu verhindern, Balian. Grämt Euch deshalb nicht um die Toten, ihr Tod war nicht umsonst. Ich habe Euren Blick am Ende unserer Verhandlungen gesehen. Euch liegen die Opfer schwer auf der Seele, aber solange nicht alle Menschen wie Balduin oder Ihr denken, wird es immer Kampf um die Richtigkeit des Glaubens geben. Es ist Allahs Wille."

Balian konnte nicht anders, aber er verzog angewidert das Gesicht und wandte sich ab. Aber Salah-al-Din hatte es dennoch bemerkt und auch Balians Reaktion richtig gewertet.

„Gottes Wille, diese Aussage bereitet Euch Bauchschmerzen, mein Freund", stellte er indirekt seine Frage und Balian erwiderte:

„Diese Worte werden von den Menschen so schnell und leichtfertig in den Mund genommen und alles was sie tun, rechtfertigen sie damit", sprach Balian hastig und voller Widerwillen. Salah-al-Din lächelte und sprach besänftigend:

„Balian, Ihr habt recht, aber auch unrecht. Allah hat jedem Menschen seinen eigenen Willen gegeben und den Verstand sich zu entscheiden. _Dies war Gottes Wille_. Demnach ist es auch sein Wille, wie wir handeln - völlig wertfrei - aber ob wir in seinem Sinne gehandelt oder Sünde auf uns geladen haben, wird nur er entscheiden."

Er schwieg einen Moment und sprach dann weiter:

„Es war nicht an Euch, daran etwas zu ändern oder die Geschehnisse aufzuhalten. Ihr habt getan, was Euer Gewissen Euch befahl und seid dem Eid derer von Ibelin treu geblieben und es ist nun an Gott, Euch Euren Lohn hierfür in einem anderen Leben zu geben."

Balian blickte den Sarazenenführer lange schweigend in die Augen und neigte dann sein Haupt, wie er es bei André immer getan hatte, wenn er eine Lektion von ihm annahm. Er nahm diese Lektion von dem Moslem an und Salah-al-Din erkannte dies an den Augen Balians. Ein sanfter und warmer Ausdruck kehrte in sie zurück, und er konnte sehen, wie Balian sich entspannte. Salah-al-Din mochte diesen jungen Mann, bei dem man immer nur diesen milden Blick finden mochte.

Dann begann Balian zu sprechen:

„Herr, erlaubt Ihr mir eine Bitte?"

Er blickte den Moslem offen und ehrlich an. Salah-al-Din nickte und war gespannt, worum ihn der junge Ibelin bitten wollte. Wenn es ihm möglich war, wollte er ihm gerne jeden Wunsch erfüllen. Der junge Ritter hatte diese Anerkennung verdient, denn er war nicht nur ein ehrbarer Gegner, sondern auch ein Mann, der trotz seiner Jugend Weisheit in sich trug.

„Mein Herr", setzte Balian an, „auf Ibelin leben Moslems, Christen, Juden friedlich zusammen. Einige meiner Männer haben Familie und leben dort schon seit Generationen. Ich bitte Euch für sie. Mögen sie Euch den Friedenskuß leisten und unter Eurer Herrschaft leben, aber gestattet ihnen zu ihren Familien zurückzukehren und ihr Leben in Ibelin weiterzuführen."

Balian schwieg einen Moment und setzte dann hinzu:

„Verlangt von mir dafür, was immer Ihr wollt. Ich bin bereit, diesen Preis zu zahlen."

Salah-al-Din betrachtete den jungen Ritter ernst und fragte ihn dann:

„Ihr habt nichts, was Ihr mir geben könntet außer Euch selbst. Wärt Ihr bereit für Eure Leute in die Sklaverei zu gehen?" Er wußte von Saif, daß Balian ein solches Leben schon geführt haben mußte. Und Balian antwortete ohne zu zögern:

„Ja!"

Er blickte dabei dem Moslem fest in die Augen und wankte nicht. Der Sarazene nickte bedächtig mit dem Kopf, blickte kurz zu Saif, der völlig entgeistert seinen Herrn anblickte und antwortete:

„So soll es sein, Balian von Ibelin."

Balian stand auf und kniete sich vor seinem neuen Herrn nieder. Er nahm die Schreiben König Balduins aus seinem Hemd, den Siegelring seines Vaters von seiner Hand und reichte alles zusammen Salah-al-Din.

„Als Euer Sklave, Herr, ist es meine Pflicht Euch alles zu übergeben, was ich noch mein Eigen nennen darf", sprach Balian tonlos und senkte seinen Blick.

Salah-al-Din nahm die Papiere aus seiner Hand, legte sie zusammen mit dem Ring auf den Tisch. Er blickte still auf den jungen Ritter, der mit dieser Geste zeigte, wie ernst er es mit seinem Anerbieten zuvor meinte. Balian war nicht nur ein Christ, wie er ihn bislang nur in Balduin gefunden hatte, ein Kämpfer, der edlerer Gesinnung nicht sein konnte, nein, er war ein Mensch, der die Herzen anderer berührte. Saif hatte ihm schon von dieser Gabe des jungen Mannes erzählt und auch, daß Balian dies gar nicht bewußt war.

„Erhebt Euch wieder, Balian, nehmt den Ring und setzt Euch zurück auf Euren Platz. Ihr werdet weder mein noch irgendjemandes Sklave sein", sprach er deshalb nun fest, aber ohne harten Unterton in seiner Stimme. Balian hob seinen Blick, erhob sich verwirrt, steckte den Ring wieder an die Hand und setzte sich zurück auf seinen Platz. Er blickte den Sarazenen fragend und verzweifelt an.

‚Lehnt er doch meine Bitte ab? Habe ich ihn gekränkt, daß er nun von seinem Wort zuvor Abstand nimmt?'

Balian wartete angespannt.

„Ibelin wird bleiben, was es ist. Eure Männer mögen zurückkehren und dort mit ihren Familien in Frieden leben.", sprach Salah-al-Din nach langen Momenten des Schweigens und blickte dabei sanft Balian an. Dann fragte er ihn:

„Erlaubt Ihr mir diese Papiere zu lesen?", er wies dabei auf die Briefe, die Balian ihm gegeben hatte. Balian nickte und beobachtete dann, wie Salah-al-Din ein um das andere Schreiben des verstorbenen Königs las. Er gab Balian nur ein Schreiben zurück und sprach:

„Die beiden anderen benötigt Ihr nicht mehr. Ihr seid ein freier Mann, Balian, und könnt über Euch selbst verfügen. Guy de Lusignan hingegen ist es nicht und ich will nun von Euch wissen, ob Ihr gemäß dem Schreiben Eures Königs Guy hingerichtet hättet, wenn ich es von Euch für Ibelin fordern würde." Salah-al-Dins Stimme war hart geworden und er schaute Balian ernst an. Balian zögerte aber nicht einen Moment mit seiner Antwort:

„Nein, nicht für Ibelin, aber für die Menschen Jerusalems", stieß Balian hervor. Wenn er diese Sünde hätte begehen müssen, dann nicht für sich, denn noch mehr Schuld wollte er nicht auf der Seele spüren.

Salah-al-Dins Ärger verflog. Nein, der junge Ritter wäre nie so selbstsüchtig gewesen. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Salah-al-Din bedauerte es, daß er an ihm gezweifelt hatte, nachdem er die Schreiben gelesen hatte. Er stand auf, trat an ein Pult mit Federkiel und schrieb in einen Brief etwas hinein, faltete ihn, rief einen Diener heran und sagte:

„Bringt diesen Brief Kalif Rachid als Verwalter aller Güter und richtet ihm aus, dies möge umgehend festgehalten werden."

Der Diener entfernte sich sofort und Salah-al-Din nahm wieder Balian gegenüber Platz und sprach nun zu ihm:

„Geht, junger Ibelin. Ihr seid ein geachteter Mann unter meinem Volk und der Freund von Saif. Ich kann ihn nun gut verstehen."

Er erhob sich und zeigte damit Balian, daß dieses Treffen nun vorüber war.

„Salam 'alaykum", verabschiedete er Balian mit einem Lächeln und wandte sich ab.

„'alaykum as-Salam", antwortete Balian noch leise, während Salah-al-Din bereits dabei war den Raum zu verlassen.

Balian war verwirrt und hatte tausend Fragen in sich, aber er würde keine Antworten mehr bekommen. Der Sarazenenführer hatte ihn tief beeindruckt. Saif legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schultern und sprach:

„Salah-al-Din ist von dir ebenso beeindruckt wie du von ihm, mein Freund. Vielleicht werdet ihr euch irgendwann wiedersehen."

Balian blickte ihn zweifelnd an. Er würde das Land verlassen. Er hatte hier nichts mehr, was könnte ihm eine Rückkehr bringen?

Saif führte ihn aus dem Palast. Kurz bevor sie hinaus in die Straßen von Jerusalem traten, hielt sie ein Waffenmeister des Sultans auf und bot Balian ehrerbietig sein Schwert und ein Messer mit dem Symbol Ibelins dar. Balian blickte erstaunt seinen Freund an und dieser erklärte:

„Salah-al-Din wünscht, daß Ihr Eure Waffen zurück erhaltet. Ihr seid ein Ritter, der sich diese Ehrerbietung redlich verdient hat."

Balian nickte schweigend und nahm das Schwert seines Vaters wieder an sich, dazu das Messer und gürtete sich damit. Dann ging er mit Saif zum Stadttor. Erst jetzt wurde Balian bewußt, daß er viel länger geschlafen haben mußte als er dachte., denn ein langer Pilgerzug war bereits auf dem Weg zum Meer und auch die letzten Christen machten sich zum Aufbruch bereit. Balian mußte annehmen, daß Almaric und Salem bereits nach Ibelin unterwegs waren oder zumindest informiert wurden, aber er fragte nicht, er hatte für Ibelin und seine Männer getan was er konnte. Er reichte Saif seine Hand, dieser griff zu und schweigend blickten sie sich an und nahmen Abschied voneinander. Dann lächelte Saif, als ein Soldat ihm ein Pferd zuführte und sprach zu Balian:

„Dies ist _kein_ gutes Pferd. Ich will es nicht mehr haben."

Er schmunzelte Balian an, denn er hatte eben jenes Tier am Zügel, das Balian ihm einst nach ihrer Ankunft in Jerusalem geschenkt hatte. Dieses Tier hatte ihn hierher getragen und nun würde es ihn auch wieder von hier fort tragen. Balian nickte lächelnd, nahm die Zügel und sagte in seiner sanften Art:

„Danke."

Dann saß er auf. Am Sattel war alles befestigt, was er benötigte. Saif hatte dies angeordnet, und dieser sprach nun nochmals zu Balian:

„Wenn Gott dich nicht liebt, wie konntest du dann all das, was du getan hast, vollbringen? Friede sei mit Dir."

Balian blicke auf seinen Freund nieder und schenkte ihm ein scheues Lächeln und antwortete:

„'alaykum as-Salam."

Er wendete das Pferd und ritt aus dem Stadttor und Saif blickte ihm noch lange nach.

Balian ritt gegen den Wind die Karawane entlang. Er blickte nicht zurück und so sah er auch nicht den Moment, in dem für die Moslems ein Traum wieder wahr wurde. Über dem höchsten Gebäude der Stadt erhob sich erneut das Zeichen des Halbmondes. Jerusalem gehörte nun wieder ihnen. Salah-al-Din beobachtete die Aufstellung des Symboles von einem Innenhof des Palastes. An seiner Seite stand ein sehr zufrieden dreinschauender Mullah und Saif hielt sich etwas im Hintergrund. Salah-al-Din betrachtete das Zeichen mit Wehmut. Viele gute Männer hatten wegen des Glaubensstreites sterben müssen, obwohl seinerzeit die Moslems die heiligen Stätten allen zugänglich gemacht hatten. Balduin hatte als Christ dies ebenfalls getan und er wollte es nun ebenso wieder halten, sobald etwas Ruhe im Land eingekehrt war. Er dachte an Balduin und Balian, beide junge Menschen, beide natürliche Führer mit großen Idealen, deren Träume noch an dem Unverstand der Zeit scheiterten. Und der Sarazenenführer fragte sich im Stillen, ob sich je die Zeiten ändern würden.

Balian hatte unterdessen in dem Zug der Vertriebenen Sybilla entdeckt. Er hielt sein Pferd an, stieg ab und gesellte sich an ihre Seite. Sie war noch immer in Grau gekleidet, hatte aber einen weiten Umhang mit einer Haube umgelegt und hob das Kleid und den Umhang etwas an, um nicht darauf zu treten. Balian schritt eine Weile schweigend neben ihr her und sprach dann:

„Eine Königin geht niemals zu Fuß und doch lauft Ihr?" Und er sah sie an und bemerkte ihren kurzen scheuen Blick, aber eine Antwort erhielt er nicht, statt dessen schob sich plötzlich sanft eine Hand in die sein. Er sah kurz hinunter, nahm sie fester in die seine und lächelte Sybilla sanft und warm an. Ihre Entscheidung war gefallen, und Balian verspürte ein Glück in sich, wie er es nie erhofft hatte. Er wußte nicht, was ihn in Frankreich erwartete, was die Zukunft bringen würde und was er tun konnte. Ihm war auch bewußt, daß Sybilla, als Tochter aus adligem Hause und noch immer Gemahlin von Guy de Lusignan, ihre Familie in Frankreich hatte. Er war sich klar darüber, daß er sich in den Augen dieser und seiner Familie erst bewähren mußte, aber Sybilla hatte sich für ihn entschieden. Sie hatte sich gegen die Macht als Königin und für seine Liebe entschieden, was brauchte er mehr zu wissen?

Als sie nach Tagen des Fußmarsches – Balian bestand darauf, daß Sybilla sein Pferd ritt – in Akkon ankamen, sorgte Balian für eine Überfahrt nach Zypern, wo sie von Tiberias erwartet und bewirtet wurden. Er hatte die Nachricht von Jerusalems Rettung bereits erhalten. Tiberias hatte feuchte Augen, als er den Sohn seines besten Freundes in die Arme schloß. Gott hatte seine Gebete erhört. Nach einigen Tagen der Ruhe brachen Sybilla und Balian mit einigen Männern Tiberias als Eskorte per Schiff weiter nach Sizilien und Messina auf, um von dort auf dem Landweg nach Frankreich zu gelangen. Balian schlug denselben Weg ein, den er vor nicht allzulanger Zeit mit seinem Vater und André geritten war. Es erschien ihm eine Ewigkeit her zu sein und dabei waren erst sechzehn Monate vergangen, seit diese Reise begann. Sybilla merkte die Balians Schwermut, aber sie wußte nicht, wie sie ihm helfen konnte. Sie hatten nach Wochen der Reise die Grenze Frankreichs erreicht und Balian, der nur den Stammsitz seiner Familie kannte, und das Dorf in dem er geboren war, wollte sich in diese Richtung wenden, aber bereits kurze Zeit später trafen sie auf einen Trupp Soldaten mit dem Wappen der Familie Sybillas, der die junge Königin nach Hause geleiten sollte. Balian war unsicher, die Wirklichkeit hatte sie eingeholt. Sybilla würde in ihre Welt der Adligen zurückkehren, während er, Balian, Ritter und Sohn Godfreys, letztlich doch immer ein Hufschmied bleiben würde. Sybilla blickte Balian bittend an, aber Balian schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kehre zum Familiensitz meines Vaters zurück, um seinem Bruder von seinem Tod zu berichten und meine Familie kennenzulernen", erwiderte er ihre stumme Bitte. Balian wußte nicht, ob diese Familie ihn überhaupt haben wollte, aber diese Erkenntnis war er sich selbst schuldig. Und Sybilla antwortete:

„Ich warte auf dich, Balian. Bitte, verweile nicht zulange."

Balian küßte ihre Hand und lächelte, dann trennten sich ihre Wege.

Wochen später, der Frühling hatte begonnen 

Balian war von seiner Familie herzlich aufgenommen worden. Er brachte die traurige Nachricht vom Tod seines Vaters, aber er gewann sehr rasch die Herzen der Familienmitglieder. Balian wurde verwöhnt und mußte sich schon fast der Vereinnahmung durch seine Familie erwehren, aber richtig glücklich war er nicht. Balian wurde hoch geschätzt, sein Ruf als Verteidiger Jerusalems und vollkommener Ritter war ihm weit vorausgeeilt. Aber die Erinnerung an Jerusalem, die Kämpfe und Ibelin, _sein_ Zuhause, lasteten schwer auf ihm. Trotz der Liebe seiner Familie, die ihm zuteil wurde, war er wieder der stille und zurückhaltende Mann, als den ihn dereinst seine Familie, noch als unerkannter Helfer des Baumeisters, in Erinnerung hatte. Balian war nicht mittellos, denn die Gelder aus seinen Stadtlehen waren alle, wie es Balduin angeordnet hatte, einem Treuhänder übergeben worden, der nun vor einigen Tagen alles einem erstaunten Balian überantwortet hatte.

Balian hatte Sybilla einen Brief geschrieben, weil er nicht wußte, wie er bei ihrer Familie aufgenommen werden würde, wenn er einfach an ihrem Hofe erschien und wartete nun ungeduldig auf eine Nachricht. An diesem Tag hatte er sich entschieden das Grab seiner Mutter zu besuchen und in das Dorf seiner Geburt zurückzukehren. Es war ein milder Frühlingstag Anfang April. Er war in das Dorf gekommen und hatte sein Pferd an der zerstörten Schmiede festgebunden. Sie war nicht wieder aufgebaut worden, und kein neuer Schmied hatte sich gefunden. Er ging langsam durch das Dorf zum Grab seiner Mutter. Die Menschen erkannten ihn wohl wieder, aber nichts hatte sich geändert: Sie sprachen ihn nicht an und hielten Abstand. Kein freundliches Wort, kein Lächeln. Balian kniete am Grab seiner Mutter, dankte ihr für ihre Liebe und Führung. Er bat um Vergebung, daß er nicht bleiben konnte, aber dieses Dorf war nie sein Zuhause gewesen und würde es auch nie werden. Er trat an das kleine Grab seines Sohnes und dachte auch an seine Julie. Er flehte um ihren Segen für seine Liebe zu Sybilla. Julie würde dennoch immer einen Platz in seinem Herzen haben. Dann ging er zurück zur Schmiede und betrachtete gerade die verkohlten Reste und sah, daß der Balken über der Esse dem Feuer standgehalten hatte, und daß auch die Worte, die er dort eingebrannt hatte, noch zu lesen waren.

_‚Was für ein Mann ist ein Mann, der nicht die Welt verbessert.'_

Balian spürte diese Worte in sich nach und der Eid, den er geschworen hatte, fügte sich nahtlos an:

_‚Sei ohne Furcht im Angesicht deiner Feinde. Sei tapfer und aufrecht, auf daß dich Gott lieben möge. Sprich immer die Wahrheit, auch wenn es deinen Tod bedeutet. Beschütze die Wehrlosen und tue kein Unrecht.'_

Balian wurde aus seinen Gedanken von Hufschlag, der sich der Schmiede näherte aufgeschreckt. Mehrere Ritter näherten sich und einer lenkte sein Tier ganz zu den verkohlten Resten und sprach Balian an:

„Wir sind auf dem Kreuzzug, um Jerusalem zurückzuerobern."

In seiner Stimme lag eine Forderung, der Balian nicht folgen wollte und so erwiderte er mit den Worten seines Vaters:

„Jerusalem ist leicht zu finden! Geht nach Süden, bis man Italienisch spricht, dann geht weiter, bis man etwas anderes spricht."

Der Ritter sah ihn verwundert an und schwieg. Ein zweiter Ritter, noch nobler ausgestattet als ersterer, lenkte sein Pferd nach vorne und blickte den jungen Mann, den man ihm als Ritter Balian von Ibelin beschrieben hatte, sanft lächelnd an und sprach dann:

„Wir wählten diesen Weg auf der Suche nach Balian, dem Verteidiger Jerusalems."

Und trotz dieser freundlichen, indirekten Fragen nach seiner Identität, spürte Balian auch hier die Forderung, sich dem Kreuzzug anzuschließen, aber Balian wollte sich nicht als Galionsfigur in den Dienst dieses unsäglichen Streites um den Glauben stellen lassen und so antwortete er:

„Ich bin ein Hufschmied", und blickte dem Ritter offen in die Augen. Der Ritter versuchte es nochmals, in dem er nun seinerseits seine Identität preisgab:

„Und ich bin Richard von England."

Er hoffte, daß Balian sich vielleicht geschmeichelt fühlte und doch zustimmte, aber so wie der den jungen Ritter vor sich sah, stimmten die Erzählungen von ihm und er war nicht käuflich. Balian lächelte und wiederholte sanft:

„Ich bin ein Hufschmied."

König Richard nickte. Er mußte die Entscheidung dieses Ritters akzeptieren. Ein Mann mit seinem Ruf konnte nicht ignoriert oder gezwungen werden, und so wendete er sein Tier und ritt mit seiner Gefolgschaft gen Süden.

Balian blickte ihnen schweigend nach. Dann wandte sich dann hinunter in den Garten, die Bäume, die er einst gepflanzt hatte, hatten überdauert. Sanft fuhr er über die Zweige und freute sich an den Knospen und jungen Trieben. Ein Geräusch ließ ihn aufschauen. Da stand sie - Sybilla, eingehüllt in ein warmes Cape und lächelte ihn an. Balians Augen begannen zu strahlen und er eilte auf sie zu, aber sie sahen sich nur schweigend an, ihre Hand fuhr sanft über seine Narbe auf der Wange und strich ihm eine Locke aus dem Gesicht. Balian nahm keine weiteren Reiter wahr, keine Eskorte und ihm wurde klar, daß Sybilla im Gefolge von König Richard gekommen war. Er blickte Sybilla sanft und fragend an und sprach leise:

„Wählt ein Leben ohne Krone und ich werde Euch folgen."

Sybilla küßte ihn zärtlich und erwiderte:

„Ich muß, als Legitimation und Bürge für die Vereinbarung zwischen Frankreich und England zum gemeinsamen Kreuzzug, meinem Cousin folgen, aber die Krone ist _ihm_ versprochen. Ich werde frei sein."

Balian zog sie in seine Arme und küßte sie sanft, aber anhaltend. Dann half er ihr auf das Pferd und bestieg das seine. Er würde ihr folgen, und gemeinsam ritten sie Richtung Süden, Richtung Jerusalem, dem Heer König Richards hinterher. Am Wegkreuz zögerte Balian und zügelte das Tempo seines Tieres. Er blickte auf den kleinen Grabhügel, der schon fast überwuchert war und gedachte seiner ersten Liebe und geliebten Gemahlin. Dann riß er sich los und folgte Sybilla, dem Glück seines Herzens, zurück in das Land, daß seine Heimat geworden war

**_Ende_**

**_Fortsetzung folgt - to be continued_**

* * *

**Anmerkungen**

**1>** Bezug zum Film: Als Balian Jerusalem verläßt, bemerkt er zufällig Sybilla im Zug der Christen und gesellt sich an ihre Seite. Hätte Balian Sybillas Antwort schon eher gehabt, wäre diese Szene gewiß anders dargestellt worden.

* * *

Reviews bitte ans Forum oder direkt an mich: 

**Glossar kann hier downgeloadet werden: http/rapidshare.de/files/17947832/Glossar.doc **

**Die Kapitelbilder sind unter www. beim Hoster photopucket abgelegt und dort zu finden unter/albums/a310/sabaul/Roman KOH**


End file.
